Lazos de Amor
by Magus Cullen Nati Natu
Summary: Bella es madre soltera, su padre la echo de su casa en Phoenix, su mejor amigo no lo acepta, se muda a Forks para criar a su bebe Nessie y esta pequeña terminara uniendola con el amor de Edward
1. Introducción

_Lazos de Amor_

**Inroducción.**

La historia tiene una personita en común que unirá a Bella y Edward, pero como siempre no pueden faltar los problemas, desencuentros y rencuentros. Una familia esta unida por los sentimientos mas allá de los lazos de sangre y es lo que en verdad importa.

Bella POV

La vida se había vuelto difícil, la soledad, la responsabilidades y el tener que enfrentarme a todo sin ayuda me agotaba, pero cuando llegaba a casa debía mantenerme bien por ella, después de todo era mi razón de vivir ahora. Sino la tuviera no hubiera podido seguir.

La verdad nunca preví la reacción de mis padres (Renée y Charlie), y mi amigo del alma Jacob, pero los entiendo, los había decepcionado y durante mucho tiempo mi comportamiento dejo mucho que desear.

Así que aquí estaba a mis 19 años, en mi pequeño cabaña, con mi Nessie de solo cinco meses y sola. James, el padre de mi pequeña nunca la quiso y aunque todos insistieron que no la tuviera yo la amaba desde el momento en que supe que crecía dentro de mi.

Mi padre me saco de la casa y me exigió que no volviera nunca mas, no me quería ver. Mamá solo se quedo callada sin decir nada. Cuando busque refugio en Jake y le conté lo pasado, se indigno y me dijo que tampoco me quería cerca. James solo me dio algo de dinero y me pidió que nunca más volviera. Así que tome mis cosas y me mude a Forks, un pequeño pueblo sin muchos habitantes y bastante gris, como mi humor.

Conseguí trabajo en una tienda, aunque estaba embaraza y no les importo, creo que a la señora Newton la entristecía como había sido todo. La paga no era mucha pero me permitió alquilar una pequeña cabaña perdida en el medio de la nada, estaba bastante arruinada pero era todo lo que podía pagar.

La vida siempre se las ingenia para que estés en el lugar que debes, y encontrar a la persona que debió estar contigo desde un principio, el que era el correcto, pero nadie dijo que debía ser fácil.

Edward (POV)

Se puede decir que hui de Forks para ir a la universidad, la idea era no volver nunca mas, ese lugar estaba muerto y sobre todo para mí, mas después de todo lo que paso con Jessica, ya no quería seguir metido en ese pueblo tan deprimente, o por lo menos eso me parecia cuando me fui.

Mis padres Esme y Carlisle, estaban orgullosos de mí. Fui a estudiar administración, le idea era que me especializara en administración hospitalaria para hacerme cargo del hospital de Forks y el de Portland que eran de la familia. Mi padre es un eminente medico cofundador de los dos hospitales y mi madre se dedica a los bienes raíces y restauración de casas. Nuestra familia siempre estuvo bien económicamente.

Mi hermana Alice, la mas pequeña de la familia, estaba estudiando diseño de modas en New York y Emmett, mi hermano mayor, tenia una compañía de seguridad la cual se encargaba de la seguridad no solo de los hospitales, sino también de dos centros nocturnos de los cuales era dueño y eran los mas visitados del momento.

La verdad nunca me vi como padre o formando una familia no después de lo de Jessica, pero debo admitir que en cuento vi a la pequeña Nessie supe que seria una de las personitas mas importantes de mi vida y la sentí como si fuera mi hija. Luego al conocer a su madre todo en mi vida cobro sentido, era mi destino, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero como siempre los fantasmas del pasado nos persiguen y dificultan la felicidad, pero siempre hay esperanzas…


	2. Capitulo 1: La vida pasa

**Capitulo 1: La vida pasa.**

_Bella POV_

Estamos empezando el invierno, viene los primero _fríos, pero nuestra cabaña es acogedora, aunque cuando sopla mucho viento, parece que se fuera a venir abajo._

La alarma de mi _radio despertador sonó y automáticamente se encendió la radio, señal que debía empezar un nuevo día, me levante de mi cama con toda la pereza y fui a ducharme, cuando salí me puse mi jean, botas sin taco negra, polera __negra __y prepare mi bolso. Fui a preparar mi desayuno, pero antes pase por el cuarto de mi pequeña, dormía tranquila, aferrada a su elefante de peluche con su dedo pulgar en la boca. Sonreí y se lo quite acomodando su manita a un costado, ya que el medico me aconsejaba que no era buena costumbre, luego la arrope y le di un besito en sus mejillas rosadas_

Prepara unos huevos revueltos y una leche chocolatada caliente, sé que eso suena infantil, pero no me gusta el café y aún en muchos aspectos me siento una niña. Recuerdo cuando tuve a Nessie, las primeras noches ella no dormía bien y yo estaba cansada, así que muchas veces mientras ella lloraba y yo no sabía porque, lloraba a la par de ella.

La Sra. Webber era demasiado buena conmigo, cuando tuve a Nessie me acompaño en el hospital y además me dejaba llevarla a la tienda para que estuviera conmigo todo el día, y así no debía pagar a alguien para que la cuidara.

Mis padres me dejaron sacar todas mis cosas de la casa: laptop, ipad, iPod, iPhone, mi auto, collares de oro que me solía regalar papá con sus colgantes y algunas cosas más , así que con eso me hice de bastante dinero para empezar en este lugar, mi auto lo vendí y me compre una camioneta chevy vieja para poder movilizarme con mi niña, mi iPhone lo cambie por un celular que ni siquiera merece la pena menciona modelo ni marca, solo tenia _lo necesario; hacer llamadas y enviar mensajes de texto._

_Mike trabajaba conmigo en la tienda y además era el hijo de la Sra. Webber, era medio pesado, sé que le gusto pero no me interesa, además ya no quiero saber nada de hombres en mi vida. Me invito a ir muchas veces con él y sus amigos al cine, pero me negué._

En eso paso un año, mi vida era monótona, no había altibajos ni nada demasiado emocionante. Además lo más emocionante que había pasado en este pueblo es que había regresado el hijo del doctor Cullen y todos los chicas del pueblo desfilaron por el hospital, creo que nunca hubo tantas chicas enfermas como ese día, según la Sra. Webber era el joven mas guapo que se había visto en el pueblo.

Salí del trabajo a las tres de la tarde y pase por niña que estaba en la guardería.

-¡Mammiii! - exclamo en cuanto me vio en la puerta y vino intentando correr, tenia un añito y medio ya y yo los 20 cumplidos, la tome en mis brazos y nos abrazamos fuerte. Sus bracitos me envolvían y luego cuando me soltaba con su manita tan chiquita acariciaba mi mejilla.

-¡Mi niña! - bese su mejilla y cargada la lleve hasta la camioneta, la acomode en su sillita y nos fuimos a nuestra casa.

-¡Lete! – exclamo _apenas entramos a la cabaña._

-Leche - la corregí y ella reía fuerte. Su risa es como de campanillas.

La baje y ella fue directo a su mesita donde tenia los crayones y sus hojas para pintar, yo fui a la cocina a preparar su mamadera.

La tarde paso mientras las dos jugamos, dimos unas vueltas por el jardín mientras recogíamos flores y la verdad se nos hizo demasiado tarde, nos habíamos alejado demasiado y había bajado demasiado la temperatura, no había abrigado lo suficiente a mi niña y la vi temblar. Volvimos lo más rápido posible a casa. Le di un baño bien caliente, la vestí y la arrope para que quedara bien abriga y le di su leche calentita. Cuando termino con su leche se quedo dormida, fui a mi habitación y luego de ducharme me acosté_._

_Me levante sobresaltada, con algo de angustia en mi pecho, prendí la luz y en mi interior sabia que algo no esta bien. Fui directo a la habitación de mi pequeña, y lo note apenas la vi, su cara esta colorada, estaba toda transpirada y ardía en fiebre._

Luego de cambiarme la acomode en su sillita en la camioneta y fuimos al hospital.

-Buenas noches - saludo la enfermera de guardia.

-Tiene mucha fiebre y esta temblando - dije sin saludar por los nervios, nunca se había enfermado, era muy sanita así que estaba mas que preocupada.

-Vamos a pasarla a una consulta así la revisa - dijo y se acercó otra enfermera y asentí - María llévala a la consulta 3 - dijo y seguí a la otra enfermera.

Llegamos a la consulta y me hizo recostar a mi niña en la camilla mientras me entrego _la planilla de ingreso para completar. Me senté al lado de mi niña y comencé a completarla._

_-Tiene 40 grados - dijo la enfermera María cuando saco el termómetro, la mire preocupada pero ella sonrió -. Ya vuelvo en unos minutos con el doctor Cullen - dijo y asentí._

Unos minutos después María volvió y detrás de ella entraba el que supongo seria el doctor Cullen, un hombre fornido de pelo rubio y ojos celestes, seguro media por lo menos 1,80 o un poco más, su piel era clara y su sonrisa perfecta.

-Buenas noches... - saludo mientras estiraba su mano y tomaba la planilla que había completado - señora Isabella Swan... - término - ¿o señorita? - sonreí

-Señorita - conteste.

-Bien, vamos a examinar a esta pequeñita - dijo y se acercó a Nessie acomodando su estetoscopio. Demoro varios minutos -. ¿Ha tomado frio? - pregunto y me sentí culpable.

-Si - conteste y suspire, el doctor me miro sonriendo -, hoy tomo un poco de frio cuando salimos a pasear.

-No te preocupes, eso puede pasar, solo tiene una gripe por el frio, le vamos a dar antibióticos ahora para bajarle la fiebre y luego pueden volver a su casa, le estaré recetando los medicamentos que debe tomar y cada cuanto tiempo - respire aliviada -, tiene que estar en cama calentita y en tres días la traes así la revisamos de nuevo - asentí.

-Voy por los remedios - dijo María y salió de la consulta.

-Isabella Swan - dijo mi nombre como reconociéndolo. Nos miramos, él estaba pensativo y luego sonrió -. Ya se de donde conozco tu nombre - dijo y lo mire sorprendida porque desde que llegue a Forks no me di a conocer mucho -. Tú alquilas una cabaña vieja a _mi esposa Esme - aseguro._

-Si - conteste aun _sorprendida -, hace un poco mas de año y medio - asegure -, ahora debo renovar el contrato._

-Si, lo sabia, Esme estuvo hablándome de eso, le gustaría arreglar esa cabaña pero el dueño no se la quiere vender - continuo -. Esta apenada porque estés viviendo con tu pequeña ahí y no esta en tan buenas condiciones.

-Al principio no quería alquilármela, pero era todo lo que podía pagar - dije algo avergonzada.

-¿Estas sola? - pregunto y parecia preocupado -. ¿_Cuantos años tienes? - sonreí._

-Solo somos nosotras dos nomas - confirme - y tengo 20 años - conteste.

-Doctor Cullen - lo llamo María cuando entro -, aquí esta la vacuna – dijo entregándosela.

-Bien Isabella...

-Solo Bella - le corte _y sonrió._

-Bella - sonrió -, María la controlara - dijo mientras comenzó a anotar en el recetario -. Y apenas se baje la fiebre puedes llevarla - asentí - Estos son los medicamento y acá los horarios y como los debe tomar - me entrego dos papeles -. Traes a... Renesmee? - le llamo la atención _el nombre._

-Nessie – dije y asintió.

-Bien, trae a Nessie en tres días para revisarla – dijo _asentí._

_-De acuerdo - conteste._

Se despidió _y se marcho. Luego de una hora mi niña ya no tenía fiebre así que la lleve de nuevo a casa. _

Los tres días siguientes me quede con ella y no fui a trabajar, me dedique por completo a mi niña, había pedido el turno para la revisación y ahora estábamos esperando que nos llamaran.

Entramos a la consulta y el doctor Cullen atendió a mi niña que ya estaba en perfecto estado. Tanto así, que mientras hablábamos con el doctor se me escapo hacia el pasillo. Había entrado una enfermera y había dejado la puerta entornada, el doctor Cullen me estaba dando algunos consejos e indicaciones y había dejado a mi pequeña con una hoja y crayones dibujando.

-Nessie - la llame y salí a buscarla. Mire primero para un costado del pasillo y luego para el otro y vi como un chico la toma en brazos.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! – exclamo y lo festejaba. "¡Por Dios! ¡Que vergüenza!", pensé para mi, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-No pequeña no soy tu papi - le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. Una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-¡Papi! - volvió a exclamar y sentí _el calor en mis mejillas._

-Nessie - la llame y me miraron - ven amor - y tendí mis brazos al igual que ella.

-¡Mami! - la tome en brazos -. ¡Papi! - Dijo señalando al chico y seguro mi cara estaba del color de un tomate.

-No amor, no es tu papi – intento ser un regaño, pero no era convincente -. Lo siento - dije mirando al chico. Sus ojos eran celestes, pelo castaño todo revuelto, su piel blanca y era alto, seguro tenia 1,80 o 1,90.

-Hijo - el doctor Cullen se acercó y lo tomo del hombro -. Bella este es mi hijo Edward - dijo -. Ella es Isabella Swan - dijo mirando a Edward, quien me miro con sorpresa y luego sonrió. Su sonrisa es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, después de mi niña. Mi corazón _se desboco._

-Un placer – tendió su mano y estreche la mía.

-Igualmente - conteste. Y cuando estreche su mano una corriente eléctrica muy placentera subió por mi piel.

-¡Papi! - volvió a exclamar Nessie.

-¡Nessie basta! - la rete - no es tu papi - suspire -. Lo siento de nuevo - dije mirándolos y tanto el doctor como su hijo reían -. Debemos irnos, muchas gracias doctor Cullen - dije.

-Dime Carlisle – asentí -. Cualquier duda o consulta por Nessie o cualquier cosa que necesites te llegas y hablamos.

-Muchas gracias doctor... - me miro como retándome y me hizo recordar a mi padre con ese gesto - Carlisle - me corregí y sonrió -. Edward, perdón otra vez – dije a modo de saludo y el solo asintió.

Volví a la consulta a buscar mis cosas y las de mi pequeña y volvimos a casa. Ya mañana volvíamos a la rutina de yo al trabajo y ella a su jardín.

Llegue al trabajo luego de dejarla en la guardería, me sentía rara, era como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo, sentía como una mirada fija en mi durante todo el camino de casa a la guardería y luego de ahí al trabajo. Durante la mañana no lo sentí así que me tranquilice. A las tres como pasaba a habitualmente salí del trabajo y realmente me lleve una gran sorpresa, sobre todo por quien me estaba esperando.

-Hola Bella – dijo y sonrió. Me quede helada, no me esperaba esto.


	3. Capitulo 2: Volviendo

**Capitulo 2: Volviendo.**

_Edward POV_

Llegue Forks, era lunes, y fui directo a la casa de mis padres, me iba a quedar con ellos, me había recibido en administración, y a mis 26 años ya era hora de ponerme serio, por lo menos en lo que respecta al trabajo.

-¡MAMÁ! – grite cuando ingrese en la casa. Ella se asomo desde la cocina y sonrió, luego vino corriendo hasta a mí y nos abrazamos.

-Mi Edward - dijo acariciando mi rostro cuando nos separamos -. Porque no me avisaste que llegabas así te buscaba – me reto.

-Quería sorprenderte - dije y sonrió más.

-¿Ya almorzaste?, estas muy guapo - dijo y reí.

-No almorcé y gracias – conteste -. Eres imparcial porque soy tu hijo.

-Vamos a la cocina y te preparo algo, luego subimos todo - dijo mientras del brazo me arrastró hasta la cocina -. Y no soy imparcial, eres guapo - repitio.

Se acercó a la heladera y comenzó a sacar lo que necesitaba para prepararme el almuerzo.

-¿Y como esta todo por acá? - me miro de reojo -. ¿Algún cambio en Forks? - la mire fijo y ella seguía cocinando.

-Tenemos una nueva chica en el pueblo - dijo – ahora serian dos ya que ella tuvo una niña – sonrió con dulzura -. Jessica estudia en el instituto de aquí, así que seguro te la encuentras - dijo

-No me interesa encontrarla - dije algo molesto.

-Cuando preguntaste era por ella - estaba segura y era así.

-Si - admití -. ¿Esta saliendo con alguien? - pregunte con algo de timidez.

-Anda detrás de Mike... – me miro y no lo recordaba -, Mike Newton – asentí -, pero el esta interesado en la chica nueva, Isabella, aunque no creo que vaya a pasar nada con ella.

-Isabella – repetí sonaba hermoso -, es lindo nombre – mamá sonrió.

Después de almorzar y charlar un rato más con mamá subí todas mis cosas a mi habitación. Me tire un rato en la cama, según yo solo cerré los ojos para relajar la vista, pero me dormí hasta el otro día.

Era jueves fui con mamá hasta su inmobiliaria para buscar algunos papeles y revisar su contabilidad. Tanto mamá como papá son muy caritativos, son de ayudar mucho cuando alguien les causa algo especial, pero convengamos que pagar mas de la mitad de un alquiler para una persona por casi dos años es demasiado. Y comenzamos a tener un descuerdo, porque con mamá nunca podría discutir.

-Mamá va a cumplir los dos años, seguro tiene que renovar el contrato y que piensas hacer…

-Seguir como hasta ahora ayudándola – dijo -. Parecia tan desvalida cuando vino a mi – dijo y sus ojos se entristecieron -, además nosotros podemos ayudarla, no veo cual es el inconveniente.

-Que la cabaña esta no muy buen estado, el alquiler es demasiado para lo que es y se supone que el negocio es para ganar dinero no para perderlo – dije retándola -. Además seguro debe tener una familia que la ayude.

-No – aseguro -, esta sola con su bebé, el día que fuimos para que viera la cabaña, me conto que sus padres la echaron de la casa y quedo sola, porque no querían que tuviera él bebe – y eso me pareció realmente triste, será que mis padres nunca harían algo así que es imposible creer que a alguien podría pasarle.

-¿Y como hiciste para que te contara eso? – sonrió.

-Me pareció que necesita un abrazo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – así que la abrace en un momento y se largo a llorar y dijo todo.

-Igual no es motivo para que pagues mas de la mitad de su alquiler – sentencie.

-¿Y que hubieras hecho tu? – Dijo algo molesta - ¿La hubieras dejado vagar desamparada por ahí, embarazada y tan chica? – mas molesta.

-¿Qué edad tiene? – pregunte.

-En ese momento 19 años – dijo.

-Así que… - dije -, vas a volver a pagar parte de su alquiler – asegure y ella asintió. No tenía caso, conocía a mamá y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

El lunes desayunamos con mis padres, durante la semana anterior me dedique a estar solo en casa, no salí a ningún lado ni visite a nadie. Igual mis amigos y hermanos no estaba acá tampoco, así que no había muchas opciones.

-Esta llegando mucha gente nueva al pueblo – dije mamá.

-Si – afirmo papá -, hay mucho movimiento, muchos están contentos porque eso implica que los negocios vendan mas, se alquilen mas cuartos en el hotel – siguió -. Incluso sé que en la push también están llegando nuevos chicos.

-Eso es bueno, ayuda al crecimiento del pueblo – dijo y sonrieron.

-¿Estas listo para empezar? – sonreí.

-Si – confirme -. Más que listo, estoy ansioso.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vamos ya – asentí y cada uno fue por su auto.

Llegamos al hospital y papá me acompaño hasta mi oficina, me presento a mi secretaria que se llamaba Tania, era joven, de mi edad y hermosa. Rubia, de ojos verdes, piel clara, delgada y con un cuerpo muy bien delineado. Realmente hermosa.

Me pase toda la mañana en la oficina trabajando, Tania solo entro un par de veces para traerme algunas carpetas más y al mediodía la deje irse a almorzar. Unos minutos después vino papá.

-Hacia tiempo que no teníamos tantas chicas enfermas - dijo riendo -, lo mas gracioso es lo que inventan para que las atienda y ni hablar cuando me ven entrar a mi y no a ti – rodé mis ojos -. No se porque todas piensan que eres medico y tu las vas a atender, ya atendí quince chicas y ninguna estaba enferma – siguió riendo.

-Solo hacen perder el tiempo – dije -, y va a venir alguien que realmente necesite atención y no se lo va a poder atender como debe – yo estaba molesto pero él se estaba divirtiendo.

-Tendríamos que salir a caminar por el pueblo para que desfiles así que no vienen a buscarte acá – dijo aun riendo y suspire -. Podríamos hacerlo ahora – dijo.

-No voy a desfilar por el pueblo – dije -, es mas si lo puedo evitar no voy para nada.

-Oh vamos Edward, no me prives de un poco de diversión, quiero ver sus caras cuando te vean – reí.

-Ahora no, mejor vamos a almorzar y a lo mejor después te complazco – dije y reímos.

Durante la tarde me dedique al trabajo y a la noche volví a casa. Esa fue la dinámica el resto de la semana, ponerme al día con todo me estaba llevando tiempo. El lunes siguiente luego de terminar, papá me informo que se quedaba para la guardia de la noche, ya que el medico que debía quedarse, Phil, se enfermo y lo iba a remplazar. El martes a la noche me tocaba hablar con mi padre.

-No solo estamos pagando alquiler sino que también la ayudamos con las medicinas – dije cuando estábamos cenando. Mis padres me miraron desorientados -. A la chica nueva… - aclare -, hoy me llego la cuenta de la farmacia, le pagamos la mitad de los medicamentos.

-Esta muy sola – se excuso papá – y parece mas chica de lo que es – siguió -. Estaba asustada por su niña…

-¿Le paso algo grave? – le corto mamá y se la notaba realmente preocupada.

-No solo tomo frio y le dio gripe, tenia mucha fiebre, pero le bajo rápido – explico -, pero tenia que darle medicamentos y no se… - se levanto de hombros -, tu comentaste que iban a subir un poco el alquiler de la cabaña y realmente esta esforzándose por cuidar de su niña – dijo -, solo quise aliviarla un poco.

-Le podrías haber dado muestras o puede utilizar su seguro medico, pero no deberíamos seguir pagando cosas por ella – dije.

-Si la conocieras estoy seguro que harías lo mismo – suspire, también iba a ser inútil, mi papá no iba a ceder.

-Su hijita tiene un nombre muy raro, pero es lindo.

-Renesmee – dijo mamá y era cierto, era raro pero sonaba hermoso.

-Le dice Nessie – dijo el, y sonrieron.

-Me parece hermoso – dije luego de unos minutos casi sin pensarlo. Quedo dando vueltas en mi mente, realmente sonaba hermoso.

Estaba en la recepción con Carmen, la jefe de enfermeras, me estaba explicando sobre como habían estado manejando todo el tema de las guardias, horas extra y demás.

-¡Papi! – sentí una manito tirar de mi pantalón. Mire a hacia abajo mientras Carmen se asomaba por arriba del mostrador para mirar. Y ahí estaba, sus cabellos color cobre, sus ojos chocolate, mejillas algo rosaditas con pequeños bucles en las puntas de su pelo marron. No soy del tipo de hombre que se llevan bien con los niños, pero me parecia mas que hermosa, así que la tome en brazos y quede totalmente embelesado -¡Papi! ¡Papi! – volvió a exclamar con una hermosa risa de campanillas y me festejaba como si realmente fuera su padre.

-No pequeña no soy tu papi – dije sonriendo y acaricie su mejilla. Su pielcita era suavecita.

-¡Papi! – repitió insistente y reí.

-Creo que ahí viene la mamá – escuche decir a Carmen mientras giraba para verla.

-Nessie – mi corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez - ven amor – le tendió los brazos y la pequeña hizo lo mismo. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que su hija, y parecia que competían por ser la más bella.

-¡Mami! – se la entregue -. ¡Papi! – repitió la pequeña señalándome. La cara de su madre tenía un rojo fuerte, seguro por la vergüenza.

-No amor, no es tu papi – dijo -. Lo siento – ahora me miro y me perdí en esos ojos color chocolate, su piel blanca y el rojo furioso de sus mejillas. Sonreí.

-Hijo – papá me tomo del hombro -. Bella este es mi hijo Edward. Ella es Isabella Swan – reconocí el nombre al instante y me tomo por sorpresa, porque ningún de los dos menciono que tanto ella como su niña eran tan bellas, parecían ángeles. Sonreí más y mi corazón parecia querer salirse de mi pecho.

-Un placer – tendí mi mano y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Igualmente – contesto y una corriente eléctrica muy placentera empezó en nuestras manos y recorrió el resto de mi cuerpo.

-¡Papi! – la pequeña me saco del ensueño en el que estaba.

-¡Nessie basta! - la reto - no es tu papi – estaba totalmente avergonzada -. Lo siento de nuevo – con papá reímos -. Debemos irnos, muchas gracias doctor Cullen – dijo.

-Dime Carlisle – asintió -. Cualquier duda o consulta por Nessie o cualquier cosa que necesites te llegas y hablamos.

-Muchas gracias doctor... – hizo una pausa - Carlisle – se corrigió -. Edward, perdón otra vez – solo asentí y ella dio la vuelta y se fue. Me quede mirándola como entraba a la consulta de mi padre, y la pequeñita me miraba y sonreía.

-¿Pasa algo? – Dijo mi padre apretando un poco mi hombro -. Te quedaste helado – sonó a burla y lo mire, su sonrisa era burlona también. Rodee mis ojos.

-Nada, la pequeña es hermosa – dije.

-La mamá también – afirmo él. Y de eso no tenia dudas.

-Si – fue lo único que respondí.

De acuerdo, llevo una hora trabajando, tratando de concentrarme en terminar un párrafo y no puedo llegar a leer la quinta palabra que debo volver a empenzar, por que esos ojos color chocolate vuelven a mi mente. Esto es totalmente ridículo porque recién la conozco, solo cruzamos ¿Cuánto?... diez palabras o un poco mas y estoy así.

Me levante de mi escritorio y fui directo a la recepción del hospital, Carmen me entrego la historia clínica sin preguntar nada y volví a mi escritorio. Busque la dirección, anote el teléfono y salí nuevamente. Devolvió la historia clínica, busque a mi padre para avisarle que me retiraba antes.

-Ya me voy – le dije con toda la ansiedad encima.

-Es temprano – dijo y me miro como si estuviera preocupado.

-Necesito ver a alguien – dije y sin esperar más salí y me dirigí a mi destino en mi volvo.


	4. Capitulo 3: Reencuentros

****_**Bueno aprovecho para darles las gracias por las review y estoy feliz de que les guste la historia! Van a ver que actualizo la historia todos los dias porque ya estaba publicada en mi pagina y ahora empece aca en FanFiction.**_

_**Besitos y gracias por leerla! Nati :)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Reencuentros**_._

_Bella POV_

-Bella – me llamo nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte con algo de brusquedad.

-No dejo de pensar en ti – dijo y me sorprendió. Eso no me lo esperaba -. Necesitaba encontrarte y verte – siguió -. ¿Y la pequeña? – dijo

-En la guardería – conteste -. ¿Por qué viniste? – insistí.

-Te lo dije – respondió.

-¿Jacob que quieres, como supiste que estoy acá y como sabes de mi niña? – salió todo rápido.

-Quería asegurarme como estabas, todo fue mal, fui demasiado impulsivo y para cuando me di cuenta ya habías desaparecido, ha costado encontrarte y bueno cuando tuve la información también decía que habías tenido una niña – dijo -. Me gustaría conocerla – y yo la verdad no estaba segura.

-Lo voy a pensar – dije -. Ahora tengo que ir por ella.

-Tus padres están preocupados – dijo y suspire. Ellos me echaron, no tengo porque sentirme culpable.

-Hablamos después – dije -. Te hospedas en el hotel del pueblo – solo había uno.

-No en la push – dijo -, tengo unos amigos que viven allí y me hicieron lugar.

-Dame tu número y te llamo cuando este lista para hablar – dije y me entrego una tarjeta donde estaba su número -. Te aviso ¿Cuándo te vas? – pregunte.

-Todavía no lo se – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tengo que irme – empecé a caminar hacia mi camioneta.

-Bells – me llamo y me di vuelta -. Todavía eres mi mejor amiga – aseguro.

-No lo creo – conteste. Él también me había sacado de su vida, ya no era lo mismo.

Subí a mi camioneta y empecé a manejar hacia la guardería. Sentía que me seguían, incluso cuando hable con Jacob, sentía que alguien nos observaba, pero eran solo ideas mías. Recogí a mi pequeña y fuimos a casa. Estuvimos jugando y decidí no sacarla a pasear para que no tomara frio de nuevo. En cierto momento tuve la sensación nuevamente que alguien estaba afuera pero cuando me asome por la ventana no había nadie.

Los fines de semana no trabajo, los tengo libre, así que el sábado lleve a mi pequeña a la plaza a la tarde para que jugara en las hamacas, tobogán y el resto de los juegos. Y ahí estaba, disfrutando el día con ella.

-¡Papi! - exclamo Nessie y señalaba - ¡Papi! – volvió a repetir y ya con mi cara en rojo furioso me di vuelta. Venia Edward, se veía hermoso con jeans azul oscuros, un suéter blanco cuello alto y una campera en la mano, se dirigía a nosotras y sonreía.

-Isabella, buenas tardes – saludo.

-Buenas tardes Edward – conteste.

-¡Papi! – uf, mi hija es una tortura.

-¡Nessie por Dios basta! – la rete. La adoro pero ahora realmente necesito que se calle.

-Hola preciosa – dije y ella tiro sus brazos por lo que él la alzo. Ella acaricio su mejilla como suele hacerlo conmigo y él beso su mejilla.

-¿Y el papá? – pregunto.

-No esta con nosotras – conteste -. No la quería – dije en tono mas bajo y él se puso serio.

-Bells – me di vuelta y Jacob estaba detrás mio y su mirada era amenazadora.

-Jacob, dije te llama cuando estuviera lista para hablar – dije molesta.

-Hablemos ahora – exigió y él no estaba en posición de exigir -. De paso me presentas a tu pequeña – miro a Nessie que aun seguía en brazos de Edward.

-Ahora no – conteste con firmeza. Me dirigí a hasta Edward y tome a mi niña -. Es hora de su leche – dije mirando a Edward -. Dile chau, amor – dije mirando a mi pequeña.

-Tau papi – dijo y rodé mis ojos, él solo rio. Una hermosa sonrisa.

-Chau preciosa – beso su frente -. Isabella un gusto encontrarte.

-Dime Bella – dije y asintió -. Igual Edward, fue lindo verte – dio un beso en mi mejilla y la corriente eléctrica se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

Lleve a mi pequeña de nuevo a casa y le prepare su leche, la idea era que pasáramos mas tiempo en los juegos, pero no quería hablar con Jacob, todavía no estaba preparada. Yo estaba bien aquí con mi niña, no se porque tiene que venir y arruinarlo todo. Además ya paso mucho tiempo, pase todo el embarazo sola y luego todo este tiempo con mi pequeña, no quería a alguien recordándome constantemente que no la quería, era lo mas maravilloso en mi vida.

Paso una semana y no llame a Jacob, el tampoco volvió a presentarse, era mejor porque quería que tener mi tiempo para saber si podía perdonar. Nuevamente vuelvo a sentir que alguien esta siguiéndome, pero aunque busco entre la gente, nunca veo a nadie que parezca hacerlo.

Luego de buscarla en la guardería fui hasta la inmobiliaria porque debía renovar el contrato de alquiler de la cabaña. La señora Cullen es muy maternal, apenas me vio entrar me saco de los brazos a Nessie y tuve que esperar por una hora que ellas terminaran de jugar para que me prestara atención.

-El dueño subió la renta – dijo y ya me afligí, mi sueldo no es muy alto y apenas nos alcanza para mantenernos -, no te preocupes no es tanto – dijo sonriendo y me transmitió algo de tranquilidad -. Nessie esta enorme – dijo y me sorprendió, porque la primera vez que la vi ni siquiera tenía panza y cuando volví un par de veces nunca traje a mi niña -. Carlisle quedo enamorado de ella cuando la atendió – dijo y sonreí.

-Creo que tiene ese efecto en todos – dije.

-Además tengo entendido que le dice "papi" a mi niño – dijo y me sonroje, obviamente.

-Si – dije en un susurro -. No se por qué lo hace, espero no este molesto.

-No, al contrario – dijo y sonrió. Eso me llamo la atención, acaso a su hijo le gustaba que mi Nessie le dijera papi.

-Bueno firma aquí – dijo señalando el lugar – y luego aquí - volvió a indicar -. La cabaña es tuya por dos años más. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Le falta algo o no funciona algo? – pregunto.

-Está todo perfecto – dije mientras terminaba de firmar -. No hay ningún problema, adoro el lugar.

-Somos dos – dijo y sonreímos -. Siempre insisto que me la vendan para arreglarla pero no los he podido convencer.

-Señora Cullen – comencé el saludo y me corto.

-Esme, no me digas señora – asentí.

-Muchas gracias Esme – dije a modo de saludo mientras ella fue mas allá y me abrazo.

-Promete que la traes un día así juego con ella – dijo mirando a Nessie.

-Seguro – dije -, veré cuando me hago el tiempo.

-Los viernes – dijo -, como ha esta hora seria perfecto – siguió.

-Podría ser – sonrió.

-Bien pequeña Nessie – dijo agachándose y mirando a mi pequeña -. Nos vemos el viernes. Las espero – yo solo había querido ser amable, en realidad no había pensado en venir, pero ella lo dio por sentado así que no podía echarme atrás.


	5. Capitulo 4: ¿Acosada?

**Capitulo 4: ¿Acosada?**

_Bella POV_

Fuimos al supermercado y comenzamos a buscar los víveres, Nessie llevaba una bolsa de caramelos que intentaba abrir. Mientras yo la retaba.

-Melo – protesto y tironeo la bolsa.

-Nessie no – la rete o eso trate -. Cuando lleguemos a casa – bese su nariz.

-Queo melo – insistió y sonreí.

-Tengo uno para ti – y ella tomo el caramelo. Edward estaba detrás mio y había estirado su mano para entregarle el caramelo. Estaba bastante cerca y sentí escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, el tenia una sonrisa torcida en sus hermosos y carnosos labios.

-Mami melo – dijo y la mire. Tome el caramelo y lo abrí para que lo comiera – Dile gracias a Edward – dije. Estábamos en plena enseñanza de palabras nuevas, aun no pronunciaba bien nada y era hermoso.

-Asias papi – sonrojo de nuevo, pero no la corregí.

-Gracias – dije mirándolo nuevamente completamente sonrojada -. De compras – asegure.

-Algo así – contesto -. Y tengo mucho mas para darle - esa sonrisa torcida aflojo mis piernas y mi instinto fue morder mi labio inferior. El miro fijo mi boca -. Les acompaño - fue solo un susurro y trago con dificultad.

Respire profundo - No hay problema - dije dandome la vuelta y comence a empujar el carrito.

-Es hemosa - dijo y lo mire -. Nessie - sonreí.

-Si - conteste mirándola y acariciando su mejilla -. Lo mejor que me ha pasado - asegure.

-Era el padre - lo mire seria -. Perdón - dijo rápido -, no fue mi intención entrometerme.

-Solo un conocido – agregué más mercadería en el carro. Seguimos caminando en silencio, mientras agregue un poco mas de cosas al carro.

-Papi upa – pidió Nessie le tendió los brazos.

-Lo siento, en serio no se porque hace eso - al principio fue adorable, pero ahora ya me preocupaba. Además no es su padre y aunque a él parece no molestarle, no es correcto.

-No hay problema – dijo alzándola -, seguro es porque no lo conoce – sonrió y yo resople.

-Tengo entendido que trabajas con los Newton - aseguro.

-Desde que llegue - confirme -. No he conocido mucha gente, pero los poco que conozco han sido muy buenos con nosotras.

-Melo - sonreí. El saco de su bolsillo otro caramelo, se lo abrió y se lo dio. Nessie toco su mejilla mientras el sonreía. Busque un par de cosas mas y cuando me di vuelta lo vi jugando con Nessie. Ella acercaba su mano y el trataba de atrapar su manito con sus labios y cuando lo hacia, mi niña reía fuerte. Lo mas tierno que he visto y a la vez lo mas triste, por que no tiene un papá para que cuide de ella, la divierta y la tenga en brazos como el hace ahora. La tristeza me invadió.

-¿Estas bien? - seguro fue por mi cara y por mis ojos llorosos porque así los sentía.

-Ya termine - lo mire, él no había buscado nada -. ¿No encontraste lo que buscabas? – torció su sonrisa y me dejo sin aliento.

-Se puede decir que si, pero tengo que irme - eso fue repentino -. Un placer verlas - dijo entregándome a Nessie y se fue rápido.

Una vez estuvo todo en la camioneta, volvimos a casa, estabamos en medio de la ruta, aun no habiamos tomado el camino de tierra que lleva a la cabaña cuando senti el pinchaso del neumatico y me detuve. Y esto no podia ir peor, porque saco mi celular y esta totalmente muerto y para completarlo habia oscurecido.

"Bien Bella, conserva la calma, solo toma a Nessie y llévala a casa, la camioneta es lo de menos", tenia que darme coraje, aunque estaba mas que asustada.

Me saque la campera y envolví a mi pequeña en ella para que no pasara frio, no quería que se volviera a enfermar. Comencé a caminar con Nessie en brazos, ella se acurro en mí, y escondió su cara en mi cuello, creo que comenzó a quedarse dormida y era lo mejor, por lo menos así no me iba a ver lo aterrada que estoy. Abre caminado por quince minutos, un auto se acercaba y me asuste cuando sentí la frenada.

-¡Bella! ¿Están bien? - Edward bajaba del auto. Se acercó y toco mi cara -. Estás helada - dijo. Arrugo su entrecejo -. Entra al auto - y me empujo para que lo hiciera. Cuando subimos prendió la calefacción -. Bella háblame - insistió y parecia angustiado.

-Estoy bien – dije finalmente -. Solo un poco asustada, nunca nos había pasado esto.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa? – pregunto y aun parecia preocupado.

-¿Podemos volver a la camioneta? - pregunte -. Tengo darle su leche y deje los víveres que compre en la camioneta - el asintió y arranco.

Manejo en silencio hasta la camioneta y luego subió mis cosas. Llegamos más que rápido.

-Esta muy dormida – aseguro mientras reacomode a Nessie en mi falda.

-Es tarde ya - conteste -. ¿Tu familia vive cerca? - pregunte.

-Algo así - contesto y sus respuestas siempre son vagas -. Estas mejor – afirmo y debo admitir que desde que lo vi me sentí totalmente segura.

Llegamos a casa y mientras lleve a Nessie a su habitación, él bajo los víveres y los llevo hasta la cocina.

-Tendría que agradecerte de alguna manera - dije y me miro sonriendo -. Los domingos llevo a Nessie a un claro que esta cerca - dije.

-Si, lo se - dijo sonriendo y yo lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Cómo los sabes? – pregunte, se puso serio y resoplo -. No vives cerca de aquí - afirme y el negó con la cabeza -. El encuentro en el supermercado no fue casualidad - asegure y no dijo nada – ¿Cómo sabias que estaba ahí y como me encontraste ahora? - insistí.

-Solo fue casualidad - dijo no muy convencido.

Decidí dejarlo pasar - A menos que me estuvieras siguiendo - intente bromear, pero el no sonrió, desvió su mirada y parecia culpable -. ¡Me estabas siguiendo! - exclame.

-No pienses mal - dije enseguida -, solo que desde que las vi la primera vez no he podido dejar de pensar en ustedes y siento esta necesidad de cuidarlas - y eso me dejo helada. Quedamos en silencio varios minutos.

Estaba totalmente sin palabras, no creo que sea del tipo de hombre que le gustan los niños, además es prácticamente un dios griego, y nadan en dinero y son conocidos, porque se iba a preocupar por nosotras de alguna manera en especial.

-Bella - lo escuche a lo lejos porque seguí siendo algo incomprensible lo que había dicho -. Bella háblame no te quedes callada, dime que piensas – sonó a ruego.

-¿Hace mucho nos seguías? - pregunte.

-Desde que nos presento mi papá en el hospital – contesto sin mirarme.

-Todas las veces que lo sentí - dije en voz baja mas para mi que para él.

-Entiendo si quieres que me aleje - dijo y lo vi mientras salió de la cocina.

Mi reacción fue lenta, pero es que estaba en shock y no era precisamente que no me gustara que me siguiera, sino era más bien porque sentía cierta satisfacción y regocijo interno. Me levante rápido, él estaba por salir de la casa.

-La llevo a la hora del almuerzo - se paro en seco antes de abrir la puerta -, hacemos un picnic, jugamos y juntamos flores - se dio vuelta y me miro -. No se si es lo mas divertido para ti, pero podrías acompañarnos y almorzar con nosotras.

Sonrió - Me encantaría - contesto y ahora sonreí yo -. Puedo venir más temprano si quieres que vayamos a cambiar la rueda de repuesto en tu camioneta.

-Te lo agradecería - conteste.

-Debo irme – parecia no querer hacerlo -, cierra con llave, mañana nos vemos - asentí. Lo mire por la ventana mientras se marchaba.

Literalmente corrí hasta mi habitación y me tire en la cama riendo y con una inmensa alegría. Hacia mucho que no me sentía así de feliz, y no es que con Nessie no lo sea, es distinto, porque es como que estoy completa, como que el completa todo.


	6. Capitulo 5: Mis hermanos y los Hale

**Capitulo 5: Mis hermanos y los Hale.**

_Edward POV_

Lo que estoy haciendo es totalmente ilógico, o sea, me voy del trabajo solo para dejar mi auto oculto en el medio de la nada y estar sentado acá, oculto entre los arboles, solo para verlas a ellas. Dos niñas que no puedo sacar de mi mente. Ya era de noche, estaba empezando a hacer frio, era hora de volver a casa.

Sonreí en cuanto entre al garaje, estaba el jeep de Emmett y el auto de Alice, mis hermanos estaba en casa. Lo primero que sentí al entrar fue el puño de mi hermano estamparse en mi hombro, Emmett era un gigante, luego me abrazo fuerte.

-Eddi como te extrañe - y sabe que odio que me llame de esa manera.

-No me digas así - correspondí el abrazo.

-¿Dónde estabas hace horas que te espero? - Alice salía corriendo de la cocina y se colgó de mi cuello cuando el oso me soltó.

-Mostrito - dije mientras revolvía su pelo -. ¿Hace cuanto llegaron?

-Un par de horas – contesto Emmett.

-¿Dónde estabas? papá estaba preocupado porque te fuiste de repente del trabajo sin explicar nada – dijo Alice.

-Tan rápido conseguiste una chica - Emmett se tiraba en los sillones mientras encendía la televisión.

-No para nada – conteste y largo la carcajada.

Me miro de arriba a abajo - Te creo, estarías más contento si hubieras tenido una revolcadita - y de nuevo largo la carcajada.

-Emmett esa no es forma de hablar – lo reto mamá.

-Lo siento – dijo y volvió a mirar la televisión.

-No me contestaste – mire a Alice de nuevo -. ¿Dónde estabas? - insistió.

-Tenia que hacer algo – dije zafándome de su abrazo y me desplome en el sillón junto al oso. Alice quedo para mirándome seria, golpee el sillón al lado mio para que se viniera a sentar, ahora me mostro una hermosa sonrisa y se sentó mientras la abrace y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

Aun no podía sacarlas de mi mente, estaba preocupado, estaban las dos solas demasiado lejos de todo. Me levante de repente y fui a mi habitación. Estaba tirado en la cama, recordándolas, iba de la cara de Bella a la de Nessie una y otra vez.

-¿Me vas a contar que te pasa? – Abrí los ojos y Alice se sentaba al borde de la cama -. ¿En quienes piensas? – pregunto segura, siempre me he preguntado como hace eso, saberlo todo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es quienes y no quien? – realmente quería saberlo.

-No lo se - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -, solo lo presiento.

-Eres una pequeña brujita - dije y me miro seria, sé que estaba esperando que le contara y no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que lo hiciera -. Son dos - dije y sonrió - Bella y Nessie - dije.

-Lindos nombres – dijo sonriendo - Edward, Bella y Nessie - repitió -. Hay armonía en los tres juntos - sonreí -. Bella es la mamá - seguro y asentí - ¿Nessie que edad tiene?

-Un año y medio - lo leí en la historia clínica.

-¿Paso algo? - "solo me escondí y las observe de lejos", pensé. No puedo ser tan tarado.

-Nada, las conocí esta tarde - dije -. Seguimos mañana, tengo que levantarme temprano.

-De acuerdo – beso mi mejilla y se fue.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y la espere en el ruta, la seguí hasta la guardería donde dejo a Nessie y luego hasta su trabajo. Luego fui al trabajo y me concentre en mis cosas.

De pronto comencé a sentirme ansioso, como si algo fuera a pasar, ya eran casi las tres de la tarde así que salí sin avisar a donde iba, estacione mi auto lejos y fui a observarla cuando saliera del trabajo. Y la vi hablar con ese chico, y aunque ella no se notaba contenta de verlo, sino que mas bien parecia enojada, sentí algo de celos. Era morocho y se notaba en su físico que debía vivir en el gimnasio.

Luego de varios minutos que estuvieron hablando, Bella subió a su camioneta y se fue dejándolo solo. Sabia que iba a recoger a Nessie y se donde esta la guardería, por lo que no me fui enseguida, en su lugar me quede mirando al chico que apenas Bella se fue, tomo su celular y llamo a alguien. La llamada no duro mucho, pero estoy seguro que tenia algo que ver con Bella.

Estaba saliendo de la guardería con Nessie en brazos cuando llegue, las seguí hasta su casa y me quede mirándolas lo que se podía ya que no salió de su casa. El sonido del celular me sobresalto.

-¿Edward que esta pasando? - era mi papá -. ¿A donde fuiste? - y se lo notaba preocupado.

-Lo siento - dije -, necesitaba hacer algo y salí antes pero ya estoy volviendo - dije y mire por última vez la cabaña -. Está todo bien, no te preocupes, voy para allá.

-Bien - contesto y cortamos.

El resto de los días la rutina era prácticamente lo mismo, ella no cambiaba sus hábitos y ese chico no volvió a aparecer. El sábado me levante cerca del mediodía, baje a buscar algo de comer.

-Osito - esa voz no la conocía -, no las espíes - lo retaba.

-Es mi hermanita y no me importa que sea tu hermano – decía Emmett. El seria el osito.

-¡Osito basta! – exclamo la chica. Entre en la cocina, la chica era rubia de pelo largo, cuerpo escultural. Estaban los dos en la ventana de la cocina mirando hacia afuera. Me acerque a ellos y mire también por la ventana y Alice estaba afuera con un chico.

-¿Quién es? – pregunte y los dos dieron un salto del susto, no pude evitar reírme.

-¡Edward! ¡Idiota me asustaste! - exclamo Em. La chica se aclaró la garganta -. Eddie ella es mi Rose - dijo - Rosalie Hale - aclaro. Ella me tendió la mano y la estreche.

-Un placer conocerte - dijo ella -, mi osito no deja de hablar de ti - y contuve la risa.

-Un gusto - dije intentando no largar la carcajada -. ¿Cuándo llegaron? - pregunte.

-Hace como dos horas - contesto Em -. Él es Jasper, el hermano de Rose - dijo señalando al chico que estaba con Alice.

-Te estábamos esperando para desayunar - dijo Rosalie -. Voy a llamar a los chicos - salió de la cocina.

-Entonces "osito" - dije y Em me miro serio -. ¿Cuánto hace que están juntos? – dije aun burlándome.

-Hace unos seis meses - contesto.

-¿Por qué no me contaste osito? - me reí y obviamente, su puño se estampo en mi brazo.

-Deja de decirme así - dijo -. Últimamente no atendías mis llamadas – reprocho y era cierto.

-Lo siento osito – me miro con cara de advertencia -. No te digo osito si tu dejas de decirme Eddi – tendí mi mano.

-De acuerdo – estrecho mi mano.

-¡Ed! - Alice vino corriendo y tomo mi mano -. Ven quiero presentarte - nos acercamos a los Hale -. Él es Jaspe Hale - mi hermanita tenia una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Jasper - estrechamos nuestras manos.

-Ya queríamos conocer al famoso Edward - dijo sonriendo.

Nos sentamos a desayunar mientras me contaban como se conocieron. Rosalie es modelo y conoció a Em en uno de sus locales una noche que fue a bailar con unas amigas, ella sabe que es linda y esta orgullosa de eso, realmente se nota. Jasper es tranquilo, esta todo el tiempo en paz y eso transmite, es muy intuitivo y esta totalmente perdido por mi hermanita, la mira con adoración, me gusto mucho, él era abogado.

Luego de desayunar me senté en los sillones y encendí la televisión, Em se fue con Rose para mostrarle el pueblo, mamá y papá se habían ido a Portland a pasar el día solos. Ahí estaba y mis pensamientos volvieron a las niñas.

-Espero no sonar entrometido – mire a Jasper que se sentaba a mi lado -, pero te siento ansioso, ¿pasa algo? - pregunto.

-Nada grave, solo estoy pensando en alguien, mas bien son dos personitas en particular - le informe.

-Creo que te haría bien ir a verlas – apoyo su mano en mi hombro y eso me trajo mucha paz.

-Creo tienes razón - sonreímos -. ¿Y Alice? - no se la veía cerca.

-Se esta cambiando - eso significaba que iba a tener que esperar mucho -. Quiere ir de compras - y eso anunciaba horas de shopping.

-Te va a tener horas – reímos los dos.

-Lo se, pero ella es feliz – eso me encanto, se ve que realmente la ama. Suspire - Mejor te vas a verlas - dijo.

-Tienes razón - dije -, gracias.


	7. Capitulo 6: Acercamiento

**Capitulo 6: Acercamiento.**

_Edward POV_

Llegue a su casa y estuve mucho tiempo observándolas, no salieron pero se notaba el movimiento adentro. Almorcé unos sándwich que traje conmigo. A la siesta la vi salir con la pequeña y las seguí hasta la plaza del pueblo. Si me aparecía no se notaria, podía ser una casualidad.

-¡Papi! - exclamo Nessie y me señalaba cuando me fui acercando sonreí, me gustaba y mucho que me llamara así- ¡Papi! – repitió, Bella se dio vuelta y me miro. Su cara estaba totalmente colorada, pero me sonrió de manera exquisita.

-Isabella, buenas tardes – salude.

-Buenas tardes Edward – contesto. Todo era muy formal.

-¡Papi! – Bella se sonrojo más.

-¡Nessie por Dios basta! – exclamo retándola.

-Hola preciosa – Nessie tiro sus brazos para que la alzara y así lo hice. Acaricio mis mejillas con su manito y bese su mejilla.

-¿Y el papá? – no debí preguntar porque Bella se entristeció.

-No esta con nosotras. No la quería – fue en tono mas bajo, seguro no quería que la pequeña escuchara eso.

-Bells – ella se dio vuelta y era el mismo chico del otro día. Vi como la miraba y no me gusto, no era un simple conocido.

-Jacob, dije te llamaba cuando estuviera lista para hablar – sonó molesta y eso me dio una gran satisfacción, por lo menos ella no sentía nada especial.

-Hablemos ahora – exigió él -. De paso me presentas a tu pequeña – miro a la pequeña en mis brazos y la apreté un poco mas contra mi.

-Ahora no – se acercó y tomo a Nessie -. Es hora de su leche – dijo mirándome -. Dile chau, amor – miraba a su niña.

-Tau papi – sonreí, amo esa vocecita. Y los ojos del tal Jacob se abrieron grandes.

-Chau preciosa – bese la frente de Nessie -. Isabella un gusto encontrarte – dije mirándola.

-Dime Bella – asentí -. Igual Edward, fue lindo verte – mis labios rozaron su mejilla y se sintió extremadamente bien.

Se marcharon y las mire mientras se alejaban. Son tan hermosas las dos, solo intercambiamos un par de palabras y me sentí feliz.

-¿Y tu eres? – sentí detrás mio la voz que se dirigía a mi.

-Edward Cullen - dije mirándolo -. ¿Y tú? - pregunte.

-Jacob Black, su mejor amigo – aseguro y no me pareció así -. ¿Están relacionados? - y parecia que eso le molestaba, no creí que fueran solamente amigos.

-Solo somos conocidos - admití muy a mi pesar, aunque pienso cambiar eso.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada - dijo y sabía que eso tenía que ver con ella. El marco un número y comenzó a caminar sin prestarme atención por lo que lo seguí -. Charlie - aguardo -. Aun no quiere hablar conmigo... - espero pero seguía caminando - le voy a dar mas tiempo pero vi a la niña, se parece a ella, es hermosa… las dos lo están - y me subió mucho odio porque ahora quería saber quien era ese Charlie y porque le hablaba de mis niñas. Entro a su auto y me dirigí al mio.

El domingo volví a su casa, fue cerca del mediodía y fue justo cuando salia con Nessie y una mochila grande, fueron a un claro bastante lejano, un prado hermoso, con muchas flores. Tendió una manta y se sentó con su niña, jugaron, comieron, pintaron y recogieron flores. La risa de Nessie y la de Bella sonaban fuerte y se las notaba felices. Muy a mi pesar las deje y volví a casa.

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando golpearon la puerta y luego de dar permiso mi padre entro con cara de preocupación.

-¿Edward que esta pasando? No estas bien – aseguro -. Desapareces, lo haces por horas sin decirnos a donde vas - y eso pasaba cuando estaba con Jessica, se a donde se dirigía su pensamiento.

-No es por Jessica – aseguré -. Es solo que… - me quede callado, que pensaría si le cuento lo que estaba haciendo. Las estaba acosando, las seguía a todos lados el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Qué pasa? – insistió -. Habla conmigo, lo que sea que pase lo podemos solucionar, te podemos ayudar.

-No es lo que piensas - dije y me refería a las bebidas y la droga, había salido de eso hace mucho y no iba a volver.

-¿Entonces? – aun seguía preocupado.

-Bella y Nessie - me miro sorprendido -. Algo me pasa con ellas. Cuando me voy... - dude y el espero – las observo, las sigo - agache mi cabeza por no quería ver su rostro.

-¿Porque? - pregunto.

-No lo se, solo siento esta necesidad de tenerlas cerca, cuidarlas y protegerlas de todo - aun no lo miraba.

-Eso no es malo - dijo -, aunque preferiría no fuera a escondidas porque ella se puede asustar - dijo y lo mire sorprendido -. Hablare con tu madre, estaba muy preocupada, esto seguro la tranquiliza. Esta lista la cena, vamos - dijo y bajamos.

Estabamos cenando, Em y Ali estaban contando como conocieron a los hermanos Hale, y me entere que todos se mudaban para acá e iban a alquilar un departamento para estar juntos, excepto Alice que se quedaba en casa.

-Así que eres un papi - mire a Em, su tono era de burla -. Papá nos conto lo de la niña – aclaro y sonreí.

-Es chiquita y no se da cuenta – me encogí de hombres.

-Por algo es - dijo Alice y rodé mis ojos -, seguro ella presiente que lo puedes ser.

-Mi niño es un papi - dijo mamá y todos rieron.

-¿Y la mamá es linda? - Em es un idiota.

-Seguro que si - dijo Alice.

-Es más que linda - dijo mamá -. Es muy atractiva - aseguro y asentí porque tenia razón, por lo menos así era para mí.

-Así que mi hermano ahora anda detrás de mujeres casadas - el tonto seguí burlándose.

-No es casada - dije molesto -, Bella y Nessie están solas, el padre de la niña no la quería - todos se pusieron serios.

-Todo va a mejorar para ella, aunque antes tienen que pasar por mucho - todos miramos a Alice -. Una de mis visiones - se encogió de hombros y todos reímos.


	8. Capitulo 7: Descubierto

******Bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo de hoy. realmente espero que esten disfrutando de esta historia porque yo la amo!**

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero las historias son creadas por mí. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de las historias.**

**Besitos, Nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Descubierto**

_Edward POV_

Durante la semana no volví a seguirla, necesita concentrarme en el trabajo, ya me había atraso demasiado. Para el viernes ya no aguante mas estar sin verlas así que espere saliera a las tres de su trabajo. Dieron vueltas, entre ellas hubo una visita a la inmobiliaria de mamá, seguro para renovar el contrato, y luego fueron al supermercado. La pequeña quería caramelos así que compre algunos antes de entrar al supermercado.

-Melo – Amo la voz de Nessie, es suave y finita.

-Nessie no. Cuando lleguemos a casa – la reto y beso su nariz.

-Queo melo – volvió a pedir la pequeña. Saque uno de los caramelos y me acerque.

-Tengo uno para ti – Nessie tomo el caramelo, había quedado detrás de Bella, cuando se dio vuelta quedamos pegado y sus labios quedaron muy cerca de los míos. Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa y Bella se estremeció.

-Mami melo – le mostro el caramelo que le había dado.

–Dile gracias a Edward – Nessie miraba atenta como Bella pelaba el caramelo.

-Asias papi – no puede evitar reír un poco, adoro que me diga así.

-Gracias – y era mas que obvio que se iba a sonrojar -. De compras – y no podía estar más equivocada.

-Algo así – una respuesta vaga -. Y tengo mucho mas para darle - Bella mordió su labio y tuve muchos deseos de besarla -. Les acompaño – trague saliva con dificultad.

Respiro profundo - No hay problema – comenzó a empujar el carro.

-Es hermosa – me miro -. Nessie - "Y tu también", agregue mentalmente.

-Si – acaricio la mejilla de su niña -. Lo mejor que me ha pasado - a mi también.

-Era el padre – metí la pata, su expresión cambio totalmente -. Perdón - dije enseguida -, no fue mi intención entrometerme - no se para que entre en ese camino, en realidad lo se, necesitaba saber que significaba ese para ella.

-Solo un conocido – seguimos en silencio y continuo metiendo cosas en el carro.

-Papi upa - me tendió los brazos y sonreí.

-Lo siento, en serio no se porque hace eso - ahora parecia preocupada en vez de avergonzada.

-No hay problema - saque a la pequeña del carro y la cargue -, seguro es porque no lo conoce - resoplo. -Tengo entendido que trabajas con los Newton - espero que cambie su humor.

-Desde que llegue. No he conocido mucha gente, pero los poco que conozco han sido muy buenos con nosotras.

-Melo – saque otro caramelo de mi bolsillo y se lo di una vez retire la envoltura. Comenzamos a jugar, había acariciado mi mejilla y atrape su manito con mis labios como si mordiera, ella rio fuerte y la saco, luego la acercaba para que lo volviera a hacer y simulaba no atraparla y luego lo hacia. Reía mucho por lo que se estaba divirtiendo. Estuvimos así unos minuto, cuando mire a Bella vi la tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Estas bien? - sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Ya termine - esquivo la pregunta -. ¿No encontraste lo que buscabas? - sonreí.

-Se puede decir que si, pero tengo que irme - no quería tener que confesarle que solo la estaba siguiendo -. Un placer verlas – le entregue a la pequeña y me fui.

Estaba saliendo cuando sonó mi celular y el nombre de mi hermanita estaba en la pantalla.

-Ya la viste - aseguro y sonreí -. Estamos yendo al restaurant, te esperamos para cenar - dijo.

-Estoy cerca, nos encontramos ahí - confirme.

Llegue antes que ellos, pero igual entre y me senté en una mesa grande hasta que llegaron todos, incluso venían mis padres. Estábamos conversando y de pronto empecé a sentirme angustiado.

-Edward te siento ansioso - dijo Jasper en voz baja -, siento algo de angustia - lo mire. Alice me miraba también, ella esta sentada entre Jasper y yo.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Alice.

-Algo anda mal - dije -. Tengo que irme, algo pasó.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la deje en el supermercado y seguramente iba a su casa. Subí a mi auto y maneje en esa dirección. Me tensione cuando vi su camioneta a un costado del camino, me detuve y me acerque.

-Bella – me asome pero ellas no estaban. Vi la rueda pinchada, no era tan grave, pero también quería decir que se fue caminado a esta hora y solas. Tenía la corazonada que debía irse a su casa y no volver al pueblo, así que maneje en esa dirección bastante fuerte. Cuando la vi tuve que apretar con fuerza los frenos.

-¡Bella! ¿Están bien? - dije mientras bajaba del auto, me acerque y tome su rostro entre mis manos -. Estas helada. Entra al auto - la empuje hasta que subió y encendí la calefacción en cuanto subí -. Bella háblame - su mirada estaba perdida.

-Estoy bien - suspire aliviado -. Solo un poco asustada, nunca nos había pasado esto.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa? – me miro.

-¿Podemos volver a la camioneta? Tengo darle su leche y deje los víveres que compre en la camioneta – asentí y di la vuelta para volver.

Llegamos a la camioneta y pase las cosas a mi auto. Nos dirigimos a su casa. Mire de reojo a la pequeña y estaba dormida.

-Esta muy dormida – reacomodo a la pequeña.

-Es tarde ya – respondió -. ¿Tu familia vive cerca? – sabia que iba a preguntar algo así.

-Algo así - otra respuesta vaga -. Estas mejor - y eso realmente me alivio.

Entramos en la casa, yo venia con las bolsas de las compras en mi mano y ella con Nessie, fue a una habitación y yo entre a la cocina.

-Tendría que agradecerte de alguna manera - ahora sonreía, se había pasado el susto -. Los domingos llevo a Nessie a un claro que esta cerca - dijo.

-Si, lo se - me fui de boca y a ella le sorprendió mi respuesta.

-¿Cómo los sabes? – no tenia excusa para justificarme -. No vives cerca de aquí - negué con la cabeza -. El encuentro en el supermercado no fue casualidad – seguí en silencio - ¿Como sabias que estaba ahí y como me encontraste ahora? – pregunto exigente.

-Solo fue casualidad - se noto que estaba mintiendo.

Pareció aceptar esa respuesta - A menos que me estuvieras siguiendo - ella quiso bromear y yo me sentí mal porque me había descubierto -. ¡Me estabas siguiendo! – exclamo y sonó molesta.

-No pienses mal, solo que desde que las vi la primera vez no he podido dejar de pensar en ustedes y siento esta necesidad de cuidarlas - estuvimos en silencio mucho tiempo y estaba pensativa - Bella - no respondió ni me miro -. Bella háblame no te quedes callada, dime que piensas - mientras no piense mal y me aleje.

-¿Hace mucho me seguías? - pregunto.

-Desde que nos presento mi papá en el hospital – esquive su mirada.

-Todas las veces que lo sentí - fue apenas un susurro.

-Entiendo si quieres que me aleje - me levante, debía dejarla sola.

-La llevo a la hora del almuerzo - me detuve antes de abrir la puerta -, hacemos un picnic, jugamos y juntamos flores - la mire -. No se si es lo mas divertido para ti, pero podrías acompañarnos y almorzar con nosotras - y en este momento no puede pensar en algo mejor que pasar mi tiempo con ellas.

-Me encantaría - los dos estábamos sonriendo -. Puedo venir más temprano si quieres que vayamos a cambiar la rueda de repuesto en tu camioneta.

-Te lo agradecería - contesto.

-Debo irme - no me podía quedar pero me hubiera encantado, aunque ella no lo ofreció -, cierra con llave, mañana nos vemos – asintió y volví a mi auto.

Volví directo a casa, mamá estaba esperándome en el living, no parecia preocupada pero estaba seria.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-¿Les paso algo? – parecia preocupada.

-No, solo pincho un neumático y estaba lejos de su casa – sonrió aliviada -. Así que las lleve y mañana las busco porque su camioneta quedo en el lugar.

-¿Cómo supiste que les paso? - estaba realmente interesada, lo peor es que no tengo idea, solo sentí que algo pasaba.

-No lo se, solo lo sentía... que algo no estaba bien – realmente estoy perdido por ellas -. No sé que me esta pasando mamá, nunca me he sentido así – seguí y ella solo me escuchaba -. Desde que papá las presento no hago más que seguirla y esconderme para ver todo lo que hacen.

-Solo disfrútalo si te hace sentir bien y no lo pienses mucho – acaricio mi rostro.

-Me voy a acostar, me invito a almorzar mañana con ellas – sonrió.

-Ponte más guapo y lleva algo rico para el postre – dije y rodé mis ojos.

-Buenas noches mamá - bese su frente y fui a mi habitación.


	9. Capitulo 8: Inesperado

******Buenas! Acá les traigo otro capitulo! Espero les siga gustado! Hoy voy a subir varios también! Muchísimas gracias por dejar las review, me dan mucho animo, me hace muy feliz saber que les sigue gustando!**

**Besitos, ****Nati**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Inesperado.**

_Edward POV_

A las diez de la mañana estuve en la puerta de su casa. Bella abrió la puerta unos minutos después de que golpee y tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-Pasa – dijo abriendo más la puerta para darme lugar -. Llame la grúa apenas recibí tu mensaje – le mande un mensaje antes de salir de casa para comprobar que estaba despierta -. Si quieres podemos ir ya, porque deben estar en camino.

-Se cambiar una rueda – dije sonriendo.

-Seguro que si – mordió su labio unos segundos -, pero de los nervios deje trabada la llave en el encendido, y eso no sabia si podías hacer algo.

-No llega tan lejos mi cocimiento de mecánica – dio una risa baja -. ¿Nessie esta despierta? – pregunte.

-Tomando su leche en la cuna – confirmo.

-¿Puedo? – me dio curiosidad ver su habitación.

-Ven – dijo y fuimos hasta la habitación de la pequeña. Se notaba era su vida, la decoración no hacia armonía con el resto de la casa. Estaba empapelada en todos amarillos pastel con verde, había ositos, peces, sapos y más animales. Levanto a la pequeña de la cuna -. Mira quien vino – le decía mientras besaba su mejilla.

-¡Papi! – exclamo y reí.

-Creo que no voy a poder sacarle esa mañana todavía – estaba seria.

-No me molesta – dije.

-Va a ser mejor que vayamos, sino la grúa llega antes que nosotros – asentí.

Cuando llegamos a su camioneta la grúa estaba en el lugar, y lo peor que me podía pasar hoy era ver a ese tal Jacob en el lugar.

-¡Jacob! – Bella estaba sorprendida y yo molesto - ¿Qué haces acá? – sonó algo mas natural.

-Embry es el dueño de la grúa y es mi amigo, con el me estoy quedando – dijo -. ¿Puedo alzarla? – pregunto señalando a Nessie.

-¿Embry? – el otro chico la miro.

-Bells vamos – dijo Jacob tomándola del brazo y ella lo miro seria.

Me acerque a ellos – Suéltala – exigí y el me miro enojado.

-Jacob suéltame – le exigió, él seguía mirándome.

-No te lo vuelvo a repetir – amenace. Quien se cree este para tomarla así.

-¡Jacob, si quieres hablar esta no es la manera en que lo vas a conseguir! – él la miro y luego la soltó.

-Lo siento – dijo.

-Edward la sostienes – dijo acercándose para que tomara a Nessie -. Ve con Edward – dijo mirando a su pequeña.

-¡Papi! – exclamo Nessie.

-Ven pequeña – dije tomándola en mis brazos.

-Embry – el otro chico se acercó -. Tiene trabada la llave – le dijo.

-Veamos – le dijo él. Fueron hasta la cabina y Jacob fue con ellos. Estuvieron ahí varios minutos los dos viendo si la podía destrabar.

-Va ser mejor llevarlo al taller – dijo Jacob.

Embry miro a Bella – Lo llevamos y mañana puedes llamar al mediodía para ver que este listo – me acerque a ellos con Nessie aun en brazos. Jacob me miro serio, parecia celoso.

-¿Al mediodía? – pregunto Bella -. No se puede solucionar ahora, lo necesito para mañana – protesto ella.

-Si quieres te paso a buscar a la mañana y las llevo – dije y Bella me miro. Sé que era ese el problema -. No seria molestia – dije.

-O te puedes quedar con… tu niña en la push y mañana te llevo – dijo Jacob. Quería competir conmigo, pero para mi beneficio ella no estaba enojada conmigo.

-Edward puede llevarme – sonreí y Jacob parecia mas enojado -. Mañana te llamo – dijo mirando a Embry.

Entre Embry y Jacob engancharon la camioneta a la grúa. Embry hablo unos minutos más con Bella y luego se marcharon. Ella y Jacob no volvieron a cruzar palabra. Subimos a mi auto de nuevo y le entregue a Nessie. Ahora parecia preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo? – pensé que a lo mejor era por Jacob.

-No, solo es por el tema del gasto – dijo -, pero mejor nos apuramos en este horario es el mas lindo para estar ahí -. Estaba preocupada por lo que le podía salir el arreglo.

-¿Jacob era tu amigo? – pregunte con algo de duda. Su expresión cambio.

-Lo éramos – afirmo -. Era mi mejor amigo en… - se quedo callada parecia dudar -. De donde vengo.

-¿Qué paso? – suspiro profundo.

-Cuando le conté que estaba embarazada, me dijo que era una cualquiera, que eso me lo merecía por andar con cualquiera. Le pedí que me dejara quedarme con él ese día en su casa porque mis padres ya me habían echado, pero me dijo que no, que no quería verme nunca mas, que lo había desilusionado y no me quería cerca. Y cerró la puerta de un porrazo en mi cara – parecia triste ante el recuerdo.

-¿Y ahora que quiere? – si ella no lo quería cerca lo iba a obligar a irse.

-Vino a disculparse, me estuvo buscando todo este tiempo según dijo – se encogió de hombros -. Mañana no es necesario que me busques – me sorprendió -, puedo arreglármelas de otra manera, solo lo acepte porque estaba Jacob - ¿quería darle celos?, entonces hay algo mas -, no quería que pensara que solo puedo contar con él.

-No tengo problema en hacerlo – dije -. A menos que no quieras que él te vea conmigo.

-Nunca fue mas que amistad – sonreí -. Entro a las nueve – dijo -. Me levanto a las siete, solo me mandas un mensaje, cuando vengas.

-Sé que entras a las nueve – confirme y sentí una risa baja.

-¿Cómo tenias mi numero? – había confesado que la seguía a todos lados así que no tenia nada que perder.

-La historia clínica de Nessie – dije y hubo otra risa baja.

Llegamos a su casa nuevamente y busco lo que llevaríamos para el picnic. Estaba recogiendo todo cuando me acorde del nombre que había dicho Jacob. No se si era el momento o no pero quería saber quien era Charlie.

-¿Conoces algún Charlie? – me miro sorprendida. Estábamos en la cocina, la estaba ayudando a guardar las cosas en una mochila que había buscado. La misma que uso el fin de semana anterior. Nessie había quedado en el living sentada en una mesita con hojas y crayones.

-Mi padre se llama Charlie – contesto -. ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

-Me pareció escuchar algo relacionado con un Charlie y contigo – esquive lo mas que pude. Jacob estaba hablando con el padre de ella.

-Vamos – dijo de repente.

-Yo la llevo – dije tomando la mochila. Buscamos a Nessie y nos fuimos al prado.

Armo todo, tendió la manta, acomodo la comida, y las cosas de Nessie y nos sentamos a comer. A Nessie le dio de esos purés en frasco y ella parecia comerlos encantada. Charlamos mientras le daba de comer, luego la dejo y ella fue a buscar flores.

-¿No tenias mejores planes para hoy? – pregunto sonriendo. Su sonrisa me fascina, sobre todo porque es autentica -. No creo que sea lo más divertido pasarla con nosotras – y no tengo ganas de estar en ningún lado.

-El pueblo es chico – dije -, además me gusta estar con ustedes – se puso colorada.

-¿Y tu familia no te extraña hoy? – puedo pasar todos los días con ellos.

-Mis hermanos están con sus parejas, así que por un día que no estamos juntos no pasa nada, y es molesto estar entre medio de ellos, todos de a dos y yo solo – no es que me moleste pero todos son muy demostrativos -. ¿No tienes hermanos? – Nessie estaba entretenida ahora rayando unas hojas con crayones, Bella le había hecho una corona de flores y la tenia en su cabecita.

-Soy hija única – se encogió de hombros -. Mis padres esperaban todo de mi, menos a ella – dijo mirando a Nessie -. Creo que los decepcione y mucho, por eso también papá reacciono así.

-Creo que si la conocieran la adorarían, estás haciendo muy buen trabajo – dije -. Si te vieran estarían orgullosos de ti.

-No lo se – suspiro profundo -, papá fue duro cuando me echo, dijo muchas cosas y mamá solo se quedo callada.

-Jacob hablo con tu padre – me miro sorprendida -, por eso te pregunte quien era Charlie, cuando te fuiste del parque lo escuche decirle que aun no querías hablar con él. Da la impresión de que también te estaba buscando.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – ahora parecia molesta.

-No sabía si era bueno o malo, además no sabía quien era Charlie – conteste.

-Pero me preguntaste – creo que se enojo conmigo. Se quedo callada y parecia estar pensando muy seriamente.

-No fue mi intención ocultártelo – me miro y aun parecia molesta -. Creo que deberías hablar con él, para saber que paso con tus padres – no me gustaba la idea de que se acercara a ese chico, pero era bueno para ellas.

Se puso de pie – Volvamos – dijo y sé que sabe estar mas tiempo acá -, voy a hablar con Jacob ahora.

-¿Ahora? – pregunte algo decepcionado, era la primera vez que estábamos solos y había pensado en pasar mas tiempo con ellas.

-Creo que debo presentarle a mi pequeña – comenzó a guardar las cosas y no me queda mas que levantarme y ayudarla.

Volvimos a la cabaña en silencio, parece molesta, pero no fue mi intención engañarla. Entramos y lleve las cosas para dejarlas en la cocina.

-¿Te llevo? – me miro seria.

-Voy a llamar a Jacob para que me busque – dijo. Ahora actuaba conmigo, como lo había hecho antes con él.

-¿Hice algo mal? ¿En verdad no fue mi intención ocultarte nada? – no me imagine que podía llegar a ocasionar esto.

-No es eso – dijo -, solo que esto remueve muchas cosas. Quisiera arreglar esto y que Jacob se vaya a tenerlo dando vuelta e insistiendo. Dejo que vea a Nessie y la conozca, y si en verdad me buscaban con Charlie puede decirle que estamos bien y se termino.

-Puedo llevarte – insistí.

-No es necesario – dijo -, pero te espero mañana como habíamos quedado – asentí.


	10. Capitulo 9: Presentando a la familia

******Estos capítulos están siendo cortos, lo se, pero mas adelante los empece a hacerlos mas largos!**

**Espero disfruten!**

**Besitos, Nati**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Presentando a la familia.**

_Edward POV_

La deje como me pidió y volví a casa, me hubiera gustado estar mas con ellas, pero la entendía, si quería cerrar lo de sus padres y ese Jacob lo mejor era hacerlo lo mas rápido posible.

-Volviste temprano – dijo Alice cuando me vio entrar -, pero no paso nada grave – aseguro.

-Tenía que hablar con alguien – le dije -, era importante, sobre sus padres así que no pude estar mucho con ellas – pero mañana había otra oportunidad.

-Mañana los chicos van a buscar departamento – dijo Alice -. ¿Te vas a quedar acá o te vas con ellos? – pregunto.

-Me quedo acá – confirme -. ¿Jasper? No se lo veía por ningún lado.

-Se fue a descansar un poco – sonrió y mucho -, lo canse con las compras – reímos -. Además mañana a parte del departamento o casa, tiene que buscar un local para su consultoría de abogados.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer acá? – pregunte.

-Puedo diseñar en cualquier lado – aseguro – y luego mandar los bosquejos, eso no es problema.

A la mañana siguiente puntual estuve en su puerta, Nessie me saludo con un ¡papi!, apenas me vio y roce la mejilla de Bella con mis labios, y no era el lugar que me interesaba besar ya que sus labios me atraían más. Dejamos a la pequeña en la guardería y luego la lleve hasta su trabajo.

-Bella – la llame cuando se estaba bajando del auto y se asomo -. ¿Te gustaría cenar esta noche con mi familia? – pregunte.

-Solo me tendrías que indicar como llegar – dijo aceptando -. Sé que es complicado el camino.

-Les paso a buscar – estaba por protestar -. Te muestro como llegar y la próxima vez puedes ir sola.

Mordió su labio – De acuerdo, ¿a que hora pasas? – pregunto.

-Salgo a las siete del trabajo, así que te estaría buscando ocho y media así hago tiempo de cambiarme – asintió.

-Te espero a esa hora – sonrió y se marcho.

Apenas llegue al trabajo llame a mi madre y le avise que tendríamos visitas, al igual que a mis hermanos y papá. Sé que mamá se encargaría de todo aunque fue de último momento, pero quería que mis hermanos la conocieran.

-Edward – estaba concentrado en unos balances cuando Tanya, mi secretaria me llamo. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Dime – me quede mirándola mientras se sentó en la silla del otro lado de mi escritorio.

-He visto que no tienes muchos amigos – dijo y me sorprendió -, y tampoco tienes novia – aseguro y aguarde -. Quería invitarte a salir… el sábado, tomamos algo, bailamos… - y el silencio que siguió quiso decir mucho.

-No creo que sea apropiado – dije y aun sonreía -. Eres mi secretaria y prefiero que la relación quede en eso – asegure.

-Pero podemos hacerlo mas ameno para los dos – dijo insinuante.

-Tanya debes volver a tu lugar – dije con firmeza y la vi salir de la oficina.

Volví a casa y me cambie, mamá ya tenia todo preparado para la cena. Les había pedido a todos que no fueran muy formales para que ella se sintiera a gusto, así que solo me puse unos jean, polera y zapatillas.

-Pasa – dijo cuando abrió la puerta -. Dame dos segundos que estoy terminando de preparar a Nessie – asentí -. Ponte cómodo.

-Bells – Jacob salía de la cocina y se paro en seco cuando me vio. "Ahora lo deja venir a su casa", pensé y eso me molesto muchísimo -. Ya deje los platos limpios.

-¿Ya cenaste? – le pregunte algo molesto. Después de todo la había invitado y en casa estaba todo listo.

-Yo no – dijo mirándome -, solo comió Jake – "Y ahora es Jake", pensé. Esto cada vez esta peor.

-Ya te vas – pregunto el, y ella asintió -. Entonces me voy – dijo. Me llamo la atención porque solo vi la camioneta de Bella -. Nos vemos mañana – dijo y beso su mejilla mientras me miraba con algo de burla. "Imbécil", pensé.

-Edward – dijo tendiendo una mano y la estreche.

-Jacob – nos soltamos y él se fue. Su moto estaba tapada por la camioneta de Bella.

Cuando termino de preparar a Nessie, subimos a mi auto y comenzamos el viaje a casa. Íbamos en silencio y la verdad era un incomodo silencio.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto.

-No – conteste intentando sonreír -. ¿Pudieron hablar bien? – pregunte.

-Estuvimos toda el resto de la tarde hablando – suspire -. Mi padre hablo con él para ver si sabia donde estaba y como ninguno tenia idea, contrataron un investigador y hace un par de meses me encontró acá y les dio la información – la vi de reojo mirar por la ventana con nostalgia -. Dice que parece que mis padres tienen la intención de pedirme perdón por su reacción y pedir que vuelva con ellos para que me ayuden con Nessie – y eso me dejo totalmente helado, acaso se iba, no las iba a ver más.

-¿Te vas? – fue con toda la angustia.

-No – lo dijo segura -. Solo acepte hablar hoy nuevamente con él para confirmarle si quería ver a mis padres, pero ya me acostumbre al lugar igual que Nessie y tenemos nuestra rutina… - se quedo callada unos segundos -. En otro momento a lo mejor me hubiera ido, pero siento que algo me retiene acá.

-¿Qué te retiene? – pregunte realmente curioso.

-¿Esa es tu casa? - aun faltaba un trecho para llegar pero ya se la veía. Igual sonó más que un intento de cambio de tema que un interés real por la casa.

Durante todo el camino Nessie venia con un peluche en la mano jugando, estaba tranquila, además cada tanto Bella le decía que se quedara quieta. Finalmente llegamos a casa, tome a Nessie en brazos y ayude a Bella bajar del auto. Entramos en la casa y en living estaban todos esperándonos.

-Bella – dije mientras apoyaba mi mano en su cintura -. Ellos son Rosalie novia de mi hermano Emmett y Jasper el novio de mi hermanita Alice – dije -. Chicos ella Bella y esta pequeña hermosa es Nessie.

Rosalie se acercó - ¿Cómo estas? – tendió su mano hacia Bella y ella la estrecho.

-Bien, gracias. Un gusto conocerte – Rosalie apenas le sonrió, pero luego miro a Nessie con una sonrisa grandísima.

-Hola pequeña – dijo mirándola -, quieres venir conmigo – tendió los brazos y Nessie se lanzo hacia ellos.

-Así que… - comenzó Emmett y solo espero que no diga una estupidez -, ustedes dos son las que atraparon a mi hermanito Eddi – se carcajeo y abrazo fuerte a Bella -. Esta muy distraído culpa de ustedes.

-¡Emmett! - exclame indignado, pedazo de idiota.

-Creo que me estas dejando sin aire – dijo Bella.

-Suéltala Emmett – pero Bella le sonrió y mucho cuando la soltó.

-Perdón hermanita – rodé mis ojos.

-¡Que hermoso conocerlas! – esa fue Alice que se acercó rápido a abrazarla y Bella correspondió con una sonrisa -. Estaba desesperada por conocerte, vamos a ser muy buenas amigas – Bella seguía sonriendo -. Rosalie es mi turno de alzar a Nessie – dijo mientras iba corriendo hasta ellas.

-Bella un placer tenerte con nosotros – dijo Jasper tendiendo su mano, un saludo formal.

-Igualmente – contesto ella.

-¡Bella! – exclamo mamá cuando salía de al cocina -. No me avisaron que ya habían llegado – nos reto -. ¿Cómo estas? – dijo abrazándola.

-Muy bien, gracias – contesto ella -. Tienen una hermosa casa.

-Gracias – mi madre miro a Nessie -. Esa niña es mi debilidad – dijo y fue con Ali y Rose -. Tu padre tuvo una emergencia, vamos a cenar sin él – dijo mirándome y asentí.


	11. Capitulo 10: La cena

**Capitulo 10: La cena.**

_Edward POV_

-Perdona a Emmett – Bella me miro sonriendo -, es impulsivo y le gusta bromear todo el tiempo – resople.

-No hay problema – conteste -. Creo que por hoy no tengo hija – dijo mirando a Nessie, mi mamá, Ali y Rose, que estaba jugando y hablándole.

-Muchas mujeres – dije y rio.

-Vamos a sentarnos a cenar - dijo mamá -. Está todo listo incluso la comida de Nessie – miro a Bella y ella asintió.

-Esme me llamo para preguntarme que comía - comento.

-Bella y Nessie van al lado de papi – dijo Emmett riendo. Y en este momento podría matarlo, aunque a Bella no le molesto solo la escuche reír y obviamente ponerse colorada como un tomate. Totalmente hermosa.

-No – dijo mamá -, solo Bella al lado de él, de Nessie me encargo yo esta noche – mi mamá adora los niños y esta desesperada porque le demos nietos, calculo que con Nessie esta practicando.

-Vamos Bella, no les hagas caso – dijo Alice tirando de su mano -. Te sientas a mi lado también.

-¿Qué edad tienes Bella? – Rosalie empezó el interrogatorio.

-20 años – contesto.

-¿Estas estudiando? – lanzo la otro pregunta en el acto.

-No…

-¿Tu familia? – ni la dejo terminar de contestar. Me estaba molestando.

-Quedo en Phoenix… - creo que se estaba sintiendo incomoda.

-¿Tienes hermano? – la volvió a cortar.

-No – y hasta ahora no había probado bocado.

-¿Y el papá de tu bebe? – la otra pregunta y Bella se removió en su asiento.

-Rosalie creo que es suficiente, déjala comer – dijo mi madre.

-Bella – la llamo Alice y se miraron -, me gustaría saliéramos de compras las dos – dijo -, podemos ir a Port Angeles, es un viaje de solo una hora – y Alice algo estaba tramando porque se le notaba en la mirada -, solo seriamos nosotras tres – las dos miraron a Rosalie.

-Tengo a Nessie – dijo como tratando de evitarlo y creo que fue mas por Rosalie -, los fines de semana tenemos nuestra rutina.

-Papi la puede cuidar – dijo Emmett y lo mire con todo el odio que salió. Traerla hoy era para que la conocieran y se sintiera cómoda y de paso me acercara un poco mas a ella, no para que la incomodaran todo el tiempo -, mientras ustedes compran, ¿cierto hermanito? – dijo.

-No tendría problema, pero eso lo decide Bella. Sino quiere dejarla y quiere hacer su rutina nadie tiene porque cambiársela – mire a Bella y ella sonrió.

-Yo la puedo cuidar – dijo mamá -, podemos jugar, llevarla a la plaza y pintar – siguió mientras daba de comer a Nessie.

-Te aviso – dijo Bella mirando a Alice.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo en la tienda de los Newton? – pregunto mamá.

-Hay mas trabajo durante los recesos y vacaciones – contesto Bella -, la verdad creo esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dejarme sin trabajo.

-Los Newton son buena gente – dijo mamá -, ellos hablan muy bien de ti, sobre todo Mike – cuando lo nombro a Mike, ella se ruborizo entera y me llamo la atención, aunque mamá comento que él estaba interesado en ella.

-Si, la señora Newton es muy buena, nos ayudo mucho – aseguro.

-Edward, teníamos pensado con Jasper tener una noche de solo hombres cuando salieran las chicas – Emmett miro a Rosalie como pidiendo permiso y ella apenas movió su cabeza, como aprobando -. Podemos tomar algo, dar unas vueltas – me miro esperando.

-Seria bueno – sonreímos -. ¿Y a papá que le paso? – Bella ahora comía mas relajada era mejor desviar la conversión.

-Recuerdas a Ángela Webber – asentí -, se caso con Eric Yorkie hace dos años y ahora ella estaba esperando un varoncito – sonreí -, que ahora lo debe estar teniendo – termino de contar mamá con una hermosa sonrisa.

La cena siguió con una conversación más amena, todos reímos todo el tiempo. Alice siempre a sido la chispita de la casa y vive millones de cosas que solo a ella le pueden pasar y terminan siendo divertidas. Emmett es el bebé grandote, se comporta como si aun fuera un niño todo el tiempo, es muy raro verlo serio y siempre encuentra el lado positivo en todo. Yo siempre el serio, melancólico, aplicado y hasta cierto punto tenía todo mi futuro planeado. Cuando mis hermanos están en la casa, siempre hay más alegría, siempre estamos riendo por algo.

Terminamos de cenar y entre todos levantamos la mesa, aunque mamá se canso de pedirle a Bella que no lo hiciera porque era la invitada, pero ella se negó y también ayudo. Luego de eso mamá, Bella, Rose y Alice llevaron a Nessie al jardín que estaba detrás de la casa para que jugara, me llamo la atención que ahora tuviéramos un hamaca y un tobogán, nunca habían estado ahí. Emmett y Jasper se quedaron viendo la repetición de un partido que se perdieron hoy. Me senté en las escaleras y las observe mientras jugaban y charlaba, Bella me vio y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

-Tu mamá me conto que tocas el piano – dijo mientas se sentaba.

-Antes solía tocarlo – desde que paso lo de Jesica no volvió a tocarlo -, hace muchos años que no lo hago.

-¿Por qué? – no quiero mentirle pero prefiero no contar ciertas cosas.

-Tengo otras ocupaciones y no tengo tiempo – asegure, pero tengo la sensación de que no me creyó.

-¿Cuánto hace que no tocas? – pregunto.

-Como cinco o seis años, tal vez mas – me miro seria -. Aun no tengo tiempo… el trabajo… - me encogí de hombros. Rose paso por nuestro lado en dirección a la casa y sonrió.

-¿O ya no te gusta? – tenia la nariz colorada. Estaba empezando a hacer frio ya que había bajado un poco la temperatura.

-¿Tienes frio? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza - ¿Segura? – asintió -. Fue mi pasión desde niño, empecé a tocar a los cinco años, y después un día era como que ya no era lo mio, se me fueron las ganas de tocar y no se… ya no volví tocar – nos miremos durante unos minutos a los ojos, me empecé a poner nervioso o mas bien ansioso y mire por un segundo sus labios, absolutamente perfectos -. ¿Qué va a pasar con tus padres? – si se iba no había posibilidades entre nosotros y era mejor dejar esto como una amistad.

-Aun no lo se – suspiro y miro al suelo -, tengo ganas de verlos, son mis padres y los amo, pero me asusta que conozcan a Nessie, no porque pueda pasar algo, sino porque las cosas cambiarían y aunque digo que creo no estar enojada con ellos, no se como reaccionaria y me asusta algo, mi padre siempre a tenido la facilidad para convencerme y que haga lo que él quiere – ahora me miro nuevamente.

-Tienes la nariz colorada – dije rozándola con un dedo -. ¿Segura no tienes frio? – sonrió.

-Estoy bien – dijo sonriendo -.

-¿Qué paso con Jacob? ¿Son amigos de nuevo? – y espero que sea solo eso, aunque prefiero que no sean ni amigos.

-Nos conocemos de niños, nunca dejaríamos de ser amigos – afirmo y no me gusto mucho -, aunque aun no es lo mismo, pero es bueno tenerlo de nuevo en mi vida – por lo menos sé que no vive acá -. Después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo, recién me entero que el nació acá, en Forks – y eso no me gustaba mucho -, incluso tiene parientes y amigos acá, nunca supe que cuando se iba de vacaciones venia a este pueblo. Dice que hace años que no venia, luego de que murió su abuelo incluso tiene la casa familiar que aun es de ellos – y eso sonó peor.

-¿Se queda acá? – lo he visto como la mira y sé que no es precisamente como amigo.

-No le pregunte – acomodo un mecho de mi pelo y sonreímos -, espero que no, es bueno hablar con él, pero aun no lo quiero muy cerca de Nessie, no porque sea malo, sino porque soy una mamá celosa y la quiero solo para mi – reímos.

-Tendrías que hablar con tus padres – asegure -, si están buscando acercarse seguro es porque quieren que los perdones, ellos te pueden ayudar, no creo que te haya sido fácil estar sola con Nessie – asegure.

-Nada fácil – aseguro -, pero cuando nació Nessie y la tuve en brazos, sabia que era capaz de todo por ella y no me importaba no tener quien me ayudara, es difícil… seguro, pero no imposible – miro al frente y ahora parecia sorprendida -. Estamos solos – afirmo. No se en que momento Alice, Nessie y mamá habían entrado en la casa. Yo estaba sumergido en una burbuja en este momento con ella.

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer con tus padres? – insistí.

-Tengo quince días para decidirlo, es el tiempo que se queda Jake y ahí le aviso que voy a hacer – ese Jacob se queda quince días, "que alegría", pensé sarcásticamente -.

-¿Y el papá de Nessie? – pregunte.

-Se llama James su padre y el mio tenían algunos negocios juntos, son contratistas, James siempre estaba metido en líos y, digamos supo arrastrarme en algunos con él. A mi padre no le gustaba que estuviéramos juntos y cuando no me dejaba verlo, me escaba – sonreí un poco, no me la imagina rebelde -, querían que estudiara, pero no quería alejarme así que trabaje y no estudie – siguió -. Parecia que todo iba bien, pero un día lo descubrí con otra chica, Victoria y me dejo, luego descubrí que estaba embarazada y bueno allí todo paso… mis padres me echaron, Jake se enojo y James me dio dinero y me pido que no volviera nunca mas – resumió.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, otra vez. Si antes estaba metido en un burbuja y no note en que momento quedamos solos ahora estábamos encerrados en paredes de acero, porque absolutamente todo desapareció y solo podía verla a ella, sus ojos color chocolate, su nariz chiquita y colorada, sus mejillas algo rosada por el frio, su pelo largo suelto y sus labios, labios rosados, perfectamente rellenos y sentía tantos deseos de besarla. Estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, bastante cerca, comencé a acercarme lentamente, ella se quedo quieta, fue buena señal porque no parecia que se fuera a negar. Finalmente su boca quedo a milímetros de la mía, podía sentir su aliento tibio en mis labios, su respiración era acelerada al igual que la mía y mi corazón a mil por hora, nos miramos a los ojos y…

-¡Bella! – Automáticamente nos alejamos algo sobresaltados – Nessie esta con sueño – dijo Alice. Yo mire para el frente, Bella estaba totalmente sonrojada y miro a Alice.

-Creo que es tarde ya – dijo poniéndose de pie y la imite -. Es hora de llevarla a casa – dijo acercándose a Alice. Las seguí mientras entraban a la casa.

Después de despedirse de la familia subimos a mi auto y las lleve a su casa, Nessie ya venia dormida en brazos de Bella, mientras ella acariciaba su pelo y la miraba dormir. El viaje fue en silencio, pero no era incomodo, era mas bien un silencio de esos que uno comparte con alguien cuando ya esta todo dicho.

Llegue a casa y me desplome en el sillón al lado de Alice, solo estaba ella y seguro estaba esperándome. Estaba viendo un programa del canal E! donde mostraban los mejores y peores vestidos, le encanta eso. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Dónde están todos? – pregunte y me miro sonriendo.

-Mamá y papá se fueron a acostar y Emmett también – dijo -, papá llego un rato después de que te fuiste – dijo -. Rose y Jasper se fueron a su hotel.

-¿En donde se están hospedando? – me miraba como estudiándome y sé que es por la sonrisa que tengo.

-En el Olimpic, ahí tienen todo, los dos necesitan internet y obviamente estar cómodos – contesto -. Siento haber interrumpido, pero Nessie estaba molesta y la llamaba.

-No hay problema - conteste sonriendo y mire la televisión -. Nessie es prioridad.

-Estaban a punto de… - dijo y reí -. Demoraste demasiado – la mire y sonreí mucho.

-Puede ser – dije poniéndome de pie y me encamine a mi habitación.

-¡Espera! – exclamo Alice, pero no me detuve por lo que comenzó a seguirme -. ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – pregunto y se notaba la ansiedad en su voz.

-Demore lo que se tiene que demorar – conteste y la escuche resoplar. Subía las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto.

-¡Dime! – exigió. Me quede en silencio y llegamos a mi habitación. Me detuvo cuando quise cerrar la puerta detrás mio y se cruzo de brazos -. Cuando los interrumpí la estabas por besar – aseguro y asentí.

-Tengo que dormir, mañana me levanto temprano – ahora se puso seria -. Tengo que trabajar – insistí.

-Primero me vas a contar, no te voy a dejar dormir hasta que me cuentes – dijo.

-Alice en serio me tengo que acostar – y no se movió -, mañana cuando salga del trabajo podemos juntarnos y me interrogas todo lo que quieras.

-Eres muy malo – salido enojada de la habitación – y te aseguro que esta me la pagas – reí. Y seguro me iba a costar caro.

Me duche antes de acostarme, me tire en la cama. Sus labios son lo más suaves y cálidos que he sentido. Y su sabor es totalmente delicioso.


	12. Capitulo 11: Edward y Jacob

**Capitulo 11: Edward y Jacob.**

_Bella POV_

"¡Ya es domingo!", pensé a penas me desperté. Y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por horas. Me duche, pase por la habitación de Nessie, aun dormía muy tranquila, fui a la cocina y comencé a desayunar. Cerca de las nueve de la mañana recibí el mensaje de texto.

"¿Estas despierta? ¿Diez de la mañana es muy temprano para ir?

Edward"

Mi corazón se aceleró, me dolía la cara de la sonrisa que tenia y los nervios en la boca de mi estomago apenas me dejaban respirar.

"Estoy despierta. Diez de la mañana es perfecto"

Busque el teléfono de la grúa, con los nervios quise sacar la llave del encendido y la forcé por lo que quedo enganchada y no salió. La grúa pasaría a las diez y media de la mañana. Me dirigí a la habitación de Nessie para levantarla, me detuve de repente y mire nuevamente el mensaje de Edward y recordé que nunca le di mi teléfono. "¿Cómo lo tiene?" pensé.

Entre al cuarto de Nessie, ella aun dormía y realmente parece un pequeño angelito. Durante este tiempo muy de apoco pude armar su cuarto para que fuera la de una bebe. Elegí colores pasteles, amarillos y verdes, quería que fueran todos cálidos. Además estaba decorada con animales. La cuna era blanca, tenia su ropero, cómoda y el cambiador en el mismo tono. Obviamente miles de peluches y muñecas.

Volví a la cocina ya que decidí prepararle su leche, mientras la tomaba seguro se despertaba bien. Mientras preparaba su mamadera fui pensando que llevaría al picnic, no me iba a complicar mucho. Le di la leche a mi niña y seguí acomodando el bolso.

No hace falta decir que apenas sentí los golpes en la puerta de mi casa mi corazón comenzó una carrera frenética.

-Pasa – Edward estaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa grande y totalmente hermoso -. Llame la grúa apenas recibí tu mensaje – sonreí -. Si quieres podemos ir ya, porque deben estar en camino.

-Se cambiar una rueda – sonrió exquisitamente.

-Seguro que si – esa sonrisa me hipnotiza, mordí mi labio -, pero de los nervios deje trabada la llave en el encendido, y eso no sabia si podías hacer algo.

-No llega tan lejos mi cocimiento de mecánica – reí un poco -. ¿Nessie esta despierta? – pregunto.

-Tomando su leche en la cuna – conteste.

-¿Puedo? – quería verla.

-Ven – dije y entramos en la habitación de mi niña. Miro todo el lugar y sonreía -. Mira quien vino – dije a Nessie mientras acaricie su mejilla. Estaría acariciándola todo el tiempo, amo lo suavecita que es su piel. Cuando lo vio soltó la mamadera en el acto.

-¡Papi! – exclamo, yo rodé mis ojos y el rio.

-Creo que no voy a poder sacarle esa mañana todavía – ahora me preocupa de verdad.

-No me molesta – contesto. Nessie se había parado y se sostenía de la baranda de la cuna con una mano y con la otra lo tenia tomado de la mano a él.

-Va a ser mejor que vayamos, sino la grúa va a llegar antes que nosotros – asintió, salió de la habitación y rápido cambie a Nessie.

Subimos a su auto. Parece que le gusta estar con nosotras y se siente cómodo. No voy a negar que eso me fascina.

-¿Te gusta Forks? – pregunto mientras íbamos en el auto.

-Mucha lluvia –conteste – y frio, no es lo mio, pero tuve una oportunidad y la tome -. Había dado tantas vueltas por tantos lugares los primeros meses. Ni recuerdo como fue que vine a dar aquí, pero me dieron trabajo aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

-¿Oportunidad? – pregunto. Estaba concentrado manejando.

-Conseguí trabajo estando embarazada, no lo conseguía en otro lugar, y me estaba quedando sin dinero, así que no lo podía desperdiciar – le conté.

-¿Hiciste amigo o amigas? – pregunto.

-La verdad, no – conteste -. Me dedique a trabajar y cuando no estaba trabajando me quedaba en la habitación del hotel que alquile las primeras semanas, después fui a la inmobiliario de tu madre y me consiguió la cabaña – ya estábamos llegando a mi camioneta, se la veía y la grúa estaba en el lugar.

Baje con mi niña en brazos y cuando me acerque lo vi. Lo conozco y sé que va a insistir lo más que pueda.

-¡Jacob! – Aun estaba sorprendida de verlo - ¿Qué haces acá? – espero que no me ande siguiendo también.

-Embry es el dueño de la grúa y es mi amigo, con el me estoy quedando – dijo -. ¿Puedo alzarla? – miro a Nessie.

-¿Embry? – mire al chico que estaba apoyado en la grúa. Sé que esta mal que lo ignore así, pero no pedí que estuviera acá.

-Bells vamos –Jacob me tomo del brazo cuando lo esquive y odio que haga eso, tiene esa costumbre de como querer obligarme a hacer lo que él quiere, así era antes, me arrastraba hacia donde el me quería llevar, pero ahora la cosa es distinta.

- Suéltala – dijo Edward mirándolo y estaba enojado.

-Jacob suéltame – exigí y el miraba a Edward bastante enojado.

-No te lo vuelvo a repetir – lo amenazo Edward.

-¡Jacob, si quieres hablar esta no es la manera en que lo vas a conseguir! – me miro y luego me soltó.

-Lo siento – dijo mientras me soltaba. Estaba molesta así que no lo iba a dejar que tocara a mi niña.

-Edward la sostienes – dije y me acerque a Edward -. Ve con Edward – mire a Nessie.

-¡Papi! – exclamo Nessie.

-Ven pequeña – dijo Edward y la alzo. Nessie lo festejaba y él le dio algunos besitos en la mejilla y vi la cara sorprendida de Jacob cuando me di vuelta

-Embry – nos acercamos -. Tiene trabada la llave – le informe.

-Veamos – fuimos hasta la cabina de la camioneta para que el viera. Rodé mis ojos cuando vi que Jacob se acercó. Jacob tiene un taller de mecánica, sé que él podría arreglarlo, pero no le iba a pedir ayuda. Estuvieron varios minutos ahí mirando y tratando de sacar la llave.

-Va ser mejor llevarlo al taller – dijo Jacob.

-Lo llevamos y mañana puedes llamar al mediodía para ver que este listo – dijo Embry. "Al mediodía", proteste mentalmente. No puedo estar sin movilidad tanto tiempo.

-¿Al mediodía? No se puede solucionar ahora, lo necesito para mañana – pedí.

-Si quieres te paso a buscar a la mañana y las llevo – Edward se había acercado y lo mire -. No seria molestia – insistió.

-O te puedes quedar con… tu niña en la push y mañana te llevo – mire seria a Jacob. No puede pensar que en verdad esa es una posibilidad.

-Edward puede llevarme – Jacob se enojo lo vi en su cara cuando nos miro serio -. Mañana te llamo – le dije a Embry.

Se llevaron la camioneta y luego nos subimos al auto de Edward. No pude evitar pensar en que por más que no sea caro el arreglo es algo que no tengo presupuestado y el dinero no es precisamente algo que me sobra.

-¿Pasa algo? – mire a Edward y estaba serio.

-No, solo es por el tema del gasto, pero mejor nos apuramos en este horario es el mas lindo para estar ahí -. El prado al mediodía es hermoso. Ahí le enseño a mi niña a hacer pulseras, coronas y collares con flores, a ella le encantan.

-¿Jacob era tu amigo? – me entristeció, éramos los mejores amigos hasta que todo paso.

-Lo éramos. Era mi mejor amigo en… - iba a decir casa, pero hace mucho aquel no era mi lugar - de donde vengo.

-¿Qué paso? – mire a mi niña.

-Cuando le conté que estaba embarazada, me dijo que era una cualquiera, que eso me lo merecía por andar con cualquiera. Le pedí que me dejara quedarme con él ese día en su casa porque mis padres ya me habían echado, pero me dijo que no, que no quería verme nunca mas, que lo había desilusionado y no me quería cerca. Y cerró la puerta de un porrazo en mi cara – era un recuerdo muy amargo, la forma en que me miro, enojado con repulsión.

-¿Y ahora que quiere? – Edward parecia enojado.

-Vino a disculparse, me estuvo buscando todo este tiempo según dijo. Mañana no es necesario que me busques – solo lo había dicho porque no quería que piense que no me puedo manejar sola -, puedo arreglármelas de otra manera, solo lo acepte porque estaba Jacob, no quería que pensara que solo puedo contar con él.

-No tengo problema en hacerlo. A menos que no quieras que él te vea conmigo – lo mire sorprendida y él apretaba su mandíbula. No me importa que piense Jacob ni con quien me vea. Acaso Edward pensaba que me importaba.

-Nunca fue mas que amistad – ahora sonrió. No quería que pensara que había algo más -. Entro a las nueve. Me levanto a las siete, solo me mandas un mensaje, cuando vengas – dije.

-Sé que entras a las nueve – rodé mis ojos, debí imaginarme eso.

-¿Cómo tenias mi numero? – recordé que me había mandado mensaje y nunca le di mi numero.

-La historia clínica de Nessie – eso me gusto.


	13. Capitulo 12: El prado

**Capitulo 12: El prado.**

_Bella POV_

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, deje a Nessie pintando en su mesita mientras Edward me siguió a la cocina a terminar de preparar todo para el picnic.

-¿Conoces algún Charlie? – me sorprendió.

-Mi padre se llama Charlie ¿Por qué? – acaso lo conocía. Nunca lo había nombrado, a nadie.

-Me pareció escuchar algo relacionado con un Charlie y contigo – mas me sorprendió, pero no tenia ganas de hablar de mis padres. Los extraño muchísimo y me pongo mal cuando los recuerdo. Era mejor no tocar ese tema ahora.

-Vamos – ahora el parecia sorprendido.

Buscamos a Nessie y fuimos caminando hasta el prado. Íbamos despacio ya que a ella le gusta ir recogiendo piedritas, flores, hojas y todo lo que le parece interesante.

-¿Cómo conoces el lugar? – pregunto Edward.

-Un fin de semana estaba aburrida, salí a caminar y encontré este sendero que lleva al prado – y cada vez que lo veo sonreírme así me pongo nerviosa -. Después de eso empecé a venir todos los domingos, sobre todo cuando hay sol para aprovechar el calor – conté.

Llegar al prado no lleva mas de veinte minutos, cuando llegamos prepare todo y tendí una manta para sentarnos. Saque el puré que le guste a Nessie para que comiera.

-Espero te guste lo que prepare – dije y sonrió. Creo que quiere matarme porque se me corta la respiración con esa sonrisa torcida -. Nunca habíamos tenido invitados.

-Seguramente me encantara – contesto -. Este lugar es hermoso – dijo después que estuvo mirando varios segundo para todo alrededor.

-Ahora hay pocas flores, en unos meses habrá muchas mas y se vera mas colorido – asegure.

-¿Siempre vienen solas? – pregunto. Le tendí los sándwich para que se sirviera.

-Te conté que no tengo amigos – me sonreí y miraba a Nessie que comía su puré.

-¿Y después de que nació Nessie porque no hiciste amigos? – pregunto.

-No lo se – conteste -, antes era porque estaba concentrada en el embarazo, quería disfrutar lo que quedaba. Era hermoso sentirla moverse, patear – sonreí y el me miraba -. Luego cuando nació me dedique a ella, no fue fácil porque al principio no dormía de noche y estaba todo el tiempo cansada.

-¿Mi padre atendió el parto? – pregunto.

-No, a él lo conocía cuando Nessie se enfermo – lo había escuchado nombrar pero nunca lo había conocido persona a persona -. Es muy bueno - asegure y el sonrió -, me dio muy buenos consejos y es muy tranquilo y seguro – esa noche estaba muy asustada.

-Es el mejor – aseguro él. Se notaba quería mucho a su padre.

-Tu madre es muy dulce – sonrió mas – y se nota le gustan los niños – Nessie quedo prendada de ella.

-Adora los niños, se puede pasar horas jugando con ellos – se notaba amaba a sus padres.

-¿Tus amigos? – pregunte.

-La verdad, me fui mucho tiempo y pasaron varias cosas por lo que no me quedaron muchos – contesto y parecia ser un terreno no muy bueno para tratar porque no tenia la mejor cara -. Además la mayoría fue a distintas universidades y aun no han vuelto o no van a volver.

-¿Novia? – esquive su mirada. Mire a Nessie.

-Hace años que no tengo novia – aseguro.

Nessie termino su puré y la deje que fuera a recoger flores. Estuvimos varios minutos comiendo en silencio. Este lugar es muy pacifico y el sol estaba calentito.

-¿No tienes novia porque? – pregunte. A lo mejor estaba enamorado de algún imposible, es demasiado atractivo como para que alguien no se le acerque.

-Me concentre en el estudio y terminar la carrera – contesto -, aunque no quiere decir que no haya salido con nadie, solo que no había alguien realmente importante.

-¿Qué estudiaste? – sonrió. Le serví un vaso de jugo y se lo entregue.

-Administración – contesto -. Me especializo en la hospitalaria, mi padre tiene dos hospitales y ahora estarán a mi cargo, por un tiempo será primero el de aquí y luego el otro – explico -. ¿No has pensado en estudiar algo? – pregunto.

-Me gustaría estudiar Literatura – conteste -, pero ahora no es posible. Calculo que cuando Nessie sea un poquito más grande podre tener el tiempo para hacerlo, ahora quiero disfrutarla a ella.

Nessie venia con unas flores en la mano y me las entrego. Comencé a armarle una corona con las flores y Edward me miraba atento y sonriendo. Cuando termine la coloque en su cabecita. Saque hojas y sus crayones para que pudiera dibujar.

-¿No tenias mejores planes para hoy? No creo que sea lo más divertido pasarla con nosotras – no es muy grande y seguramente no le deben faltar chicas que anden detrás de él.

-El pueblo es chico, además me gusta estar con ustedes – sentí el calor en mis mejillas señal de que me había ruborizado, pero es que su mirada fue penetrante.

-¿Y tu familia no te extraña hoy? – mis padres me prohibían salir los domingos al mediodía, decían que era el día de la familia.

-Mis hermanos están con sus parejas, así que por un día que no estamos juntos no pasa nada, y es molesto estar entre medio de ellos, todos de a dos y yo solo ¿No tienes hermanos? – Nessie se sentó en la manta y comenzó a dibujar con sus crayones, en realidad eran solo rayas.

-Soy hija única. Mis padres esperaban todo de mi, menos a ella – mire a Nessie, nunca me voy a arrepentir de haberla tenido -. Creo que los decepcione y mucho, por eso también papá reacciono así.

-Creo que si la conocieran la adorarían, estás haciendo muy buen trabajo. Si te vieran estarían orgullosos de ti – algunas veces me vi tentada a llamarlos o mandarles alguna foto por mail.

-No lo se – suspire profundo -, papá fue duro cuando me echo, dijo muchas cosas y mamá solo se quedo callada – por eso nunca me anime a llamarlos.

-Jacob hablo con tu padre – me sorprendió -, por eso te pregunte quien era Charlie, cuando te fuiste del parque lo escuche decirle que aun no querías hablar con él. Da la impresión de que también te estaba buscando.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – me molesto, ¿Por qué me lo había ocultado?

-No sabía si era bueno o malo, además no sabía quien era Charlie – contesto y esquivo mi mirada.

-Pero me preguntaste – no es forma de conocer a alguien, si se empieza mintiendo o engañando. Si así piensa acercarse, es mejor que no lo haga.

-No fue mi intención ocultártelo – lo mire seria, no importa cual fuera su intención, igual me lo había ocultado -. Creo que deberías hablar con él, para saber que paso con tus padres – no habíamos estado mucho, pero estaba molesta y además tenia razón, tenia que saber que querían y quería hacerlo rápido, porque no quiero esto acosándome todo el tiempo.

-Volvamos, voy a hablar con Jacob ahora – dije poniéndome de pie.

-¿Ahora? – sonó como sino le gustara, pero aun estaba algo molesta.

-Creo que debo presentarle a mi pequeña – comencé a guardar las cosas, Edward se puso de pie y me ayudo a hacerlo.

Volvimos a la cabaña en silencio. Ahora más que molesta estaba nerviosa. Era mi amigo y eran mis padres, realmente los extrañaba, pero no sabía que pretendían y no quiero irme de este lugar, no ahora. Edward venia en silencio y sentía que me miraba.

-¿Te llevo? – no podía sonreírle.

-Voy a llamar a Jacob para que me busque – creo que fui muy fría en la contestación.

-¿Hice algo mal? En verdad no fue mi intención ocultarte nada – no era por él.

-No es eso, solo que esto remueve muchas cosas. Quisiera arreglar esto y que Jacob se vaya a tenerlo dando vuelta e insistiendo. Dejo que vea a Nessie y la conozca, y si en verdad me buscaban con Charlie puede decirle que estamos bien y se termino – solo espero que no se complique mas.


	14. Capitulo 13: La conversación

******Bueno les subí 4 capítulos hoy! Se que la categoría del fic es M, desde ya les aviso que hay lemmons pero no es el centro de la historia así que vendrán cuando realmente es necesario en la historia, espero eso no los decepcione, pero es una historia de amor en esencia.**

**Besitos y espero disfruten! Nati **

* * *

**Capitulo 13: La conversación.**

_Bella POV_

Edward insistió en llevarme, pero la verdad quería estar un rato a solas antes de hablar con Jacob. Calmarme un poco y pensar hasta donde quería dejar que ellos supieran de nosotras. Una hora después de que Edward se fue llame a Jacob.

-Hola – contestó su celular.

-Jacob soy Bella – dije.

-¡Bells! – dijo emocionado.

-Creo que es hora de que hablemos –dije.

-¿Voy a tu casa? – pregunto emocionado.

-Puedes venir a buscarme y hablamos en otro lugar, no en mi casa – dejarlo entrar en mi casa seria como decirle que lo perdone o por lo menos eso sentía, prefería que fuera en otro lado.

-Como quieras – contesto. Le explique como llegar a mi cabaña, después seguro iríamos alguna cafetería de Forks para hablar.

Seguramente si estaba en la Push iba a demora cerca de una hora en llegar a casa, por lo que aproveche y bañe a Nessie. La cambie y luego solo me quedo tiempo para cambiarme.

-Bells – saludo Jacob cuando abrí la puerta.

-Jacob – conteste -. Dame un segundo – no lo invite a pasar. Tome a Nessie y mi bolso – Vamos – dije mientras salíamos y carré.

-¿Voy a poder conocer tu casa por dentro? – pregunto.

-Aun no lo se – dije y nos miramos -. Ella es Nessie – dije y la miro sonriendo.

-Hola pequeña – dijo mirándola y Nessie sonrió. Mi niña es muy simpática, siempre sonríe y a todo el mundo -. ¿Vienes? – dije tendiendo los brazos pero ella escondió su cara en mi cuello.

-No te conoce – dije y me miro serio. Seguramente por su mente paso la imagen de Edward con Nessie en brazos. Ella nunca se negó que él la alzara.

-No hay problema – dijo algo decepcionado y fuimos a su auto -. Me lo presto Embry – dijo mientras entrabamos -. ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? Podemos ir a la casa donde estoy parando en la Push, de paso te presento a mis amigos – dijo.

-Hay un lugar llamado Forks Coffee - dije y resoplo -, esta en la avenida forks como al 200 – comenzó a manejar.

-No lo vas a hacer fácil – dijo molesto. Preferí no contestar.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, ya que él parecia molesto y yo no estaba muy lejos de estar igual, durante el viaje me dedique a jugar con Nessie, un juego de manos que había inventado y ella le gustaba. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería buscamos una mesa, una sillita para mi niña y saque algunos juguetes para que se entretenga.

-Es hermosa Bella, te felicito – dijo mirando a Nessie, la mire también y sonreí.

-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – conteste. Llego la camarera y pedimos algo de tomar.

Habíamos quedado en silencio mirando los dos a Nessie como jugaba y reía. Suelo mirarla durante horas cuando juega, amo su risa y sus caritas.

-Lo siento Bells – nos miramos serios -. Actué mal cuando fuiste a pedirme ayuda, pero debes reconocer que te advertí sobre James muchísimas veces y nunca lo dejaste – dijo.

-Ya lo se Jacob – conteste -, pero la forma en que me trataste, me dijiste que era una cualquiera, que me lo tenia merecido, tanto que mis padres me echaran como que James me dejara embarazada – y solo recordarlo lastima.

-No debí haber dicho eso – dijo -, pero sabes cuanto te quiero y odio como te dejaste llevar por el sabiendo como era y todos los problemas que tenia – rodé mis ojos.

-Sobre eso ya no puedo hacer nada Jacob – dije, para que seguir dándole vuelta al asunto.

-Tanto te cuesta aceptar que te equivocaste con él – dijo molesto -. ¿Por qué no lo quieres ver? ¿Aun estas enamorada? – pregunto.

-No seas ridículo, no estoy enamorada – dije molesta, creo que nunca lo estuve, fue mas un capricho -. Sé que me equivoque, pero eso pasó hace tiempo y ya no tiene sentido seguir pensando, tengo a mi niña, estamos bien y ya no lo veo, no voy a vivir en el pasado.

-Si es así ¿Por qué no volviste a tu casa? ¿Por qué no has llamado a tus padres o a mí? – dijo mas enojado aun.

-Porque los tres dejaron en claro lo que pensaban de mí, y de mi niña – conteste molesta -. Los tres dijeron que no me querían volver a ver ni saber nada de mi hija si la tenía.

-Bells sabes que fue algo del momento, ninguno hablaba en serio, estábamos dolidos y decepcionados – dijo con indignación.

-Solo tenia diecinueve años y me dejaron sola – conteste -. Sabes lo que es irme de mi casa, no tener a nadie y buscar a las diez de la noche un lugar donde quedarme – agacho la cabeza para no mirarme -. Lo asustada que estaba, nunca había estado tan sola. Tomar la decisión de buscar un lugar que no fuera en Phoenix y empezar de cero sola en otro lugar no fue fácil.

-Tampoco es culpa nuestra, nos hubieras buscado de nuevo – reprocho.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a buscarme? – pregunte y miro para otro lado - ¿Cuándo? – insisti.

-Hace unos seis meses – dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte.

Suspiro y me miro unos segundos en silencio -. Nos encontramos con tu padre en una reunión que hizo en casa de los Witherdale– los padres de James -, por unos negocios en común – aclaro -, comenzamos a recordar viejas épocas. En un momento después de que ya no estaba hablando con tu padre, él se acercó nuevamente y me pidió a hablar a solas – suspiro -. Me pregunto por ti y le dije que no sabia nada, creo que él pensaba que yo te había ayudado, cuando le conté que tampoco estabas conmigo o que no sabia donde estabas se puso mal Bells, muy mal en verdad – eso me entristeció un poco -. Incluso lloro un poco. Luego de eso un día me llamo y me pidió ir a su casa – dijo -. Ahí estuve con tu mamá…

-¿Cómo esta ella? – le corte. Extrañaba tanto a mamá y me hubiera ayudado tanto tenerla cerca, muchas veces estuve tan asustada.

-Mal, triste y te extraña muchísimo – dijo -. Cuando fui a tu casa, tu padre me ofreció que te buscáramos, mi padre varias veces a trabajado con investigadores privados por su trabajo – el padre de Jacob es abogado -, por lo que nos contacto con uno que es muy bueno y él comenzó a rastrearte – sonrió un poco -, has estado en muchos lugares – aseguro y era cierto. Cuando finalmente me instale acá, había pasado por siete u ocho pueblos antes.

-¿Cuánto hace que saben que estoy acá? – pregunte.

-Hace un par de meses – contesto -. Hemos estado decidiendo quien venia primero – dijo -. Charlie pensó que lo mejor era que me vieras a mí primero, seria más fácil y bueno que yo te trajera de paso el mensaje de ellos. Están arrepentidos, Bells.

-¿Qué mensaje? – pregunte.

-Creo que lo principal es que quieren pedirte perdón – dijo -. Además están dispuestos a ayudarte. Quieren que vuelvas a Phoenix con Nessie y te quedes con ellos así te ayudan con la crianza y de paso puedes estudiar – siguió.

-Tendría que pensarlo – dije.

-Quieren conocer a Nessie, Bells – no estaba segura -. Es su nieta – aseguro.

-Y yo era su hija y no les importe sacarme de su vida – dije molesta.

-La situación no fue la mejor – los excuso -, fue duro para ellos aceptarlo.

-¿Y te crees que para mí no? – Dije indignada y subí un poco el tono de voz -. Para mi no fue fácil – seguí -, rechazada por todos, sin nadie en quien apoyarme, no intente justificarlos.

-No lo hago – dijo -, pero tu lo dijiste recién, eso ya paso.

-Lo se – conteste resignada.

-Quieren venir a verlas – siguió -. Por eso estoy acá, querían que te lo dijera y si aceptas ellos viajarían para que hablen y conocer a Nessie.

-Tengo que pensarlo – dije.

-Bells, son tus padres – dijo.

-Lo se, pero igual necesito tiempo –dije -. Déjame pensarlo y te aviso que hacemos – asintió y no insistió en eso.

Quedamos en silencio tomando nuestra bebida, estaba indecisa. Tenía ganas de ver a mis padres, además si era verdad y querían ayudarme, no voy a negar que me vendría bien. Vivíamos con el dinero justo y siempre esta el riesgo que la señora Newton me deje sin trabajo, no por nada en especial, pero tampoco tiene tantas ventas en el local como para tener dos empleados y el otro es su hijo. Sé que esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sostener mi sueldo y no dejarme sin el empleo.

-Ese Edward – dijo y me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo mire -. ¿Es algo tuyo? – pregunto y esquivo mi mirada.

-Solo un amigo – conteste.

-En el informe no había nada de él – aseguro.

-Hace poco lo conozco – dije.

-No parece – sonó molesto -, Nessie le dice "papi" - dijo con burla y me molesto.

-No se por qué lo hace – conteste de mala gana.

-¿Acaso están saliendo? No creo que le diga así por nada – y eso no es asunto de él.

-No es asunto tuyo Jacob – conteste mal y él me miro sorprendido -. Si salgo o no con él es un tema mio.

-Espero que esta vez tengas mas cuidado, tienes una hija – eso termino de enojarme.

-Llévame a mi casa – dije poniéndome de pie -. Ya no tenemos mas de que hablar, te llamo cuando sepa que hacer – dije. Tome a mi niña en brazos luego de guardar sus cosas en mi bolso y salí del lugar. Unos minutos después salió él y subimos a su auto.

Cuando llegamos a mi cabaña bajo conmigo y no lo iba a dejar entrar en mi hogar. No tiene por qué controlarme. Me pare en la puerta antes de entrar cuando hablo de nuevo.

-Lo siento no quise molestarte – dijo -. Solo que los vi juntos dos veces y el cargaba a Nessie, solo me preocupo porque eres mi mejor amiga – nos miramos -, a pesar de lo paso y lo mal que estuve y del tiempo que paso, sigo sintiendo que eres mi mejor amiga Bells – quedamos en silencio.

-Esta bien Jacob – dije unos par de minutos después -. Siento haberme enojado así, mejor hablemos mañana de nuevo, si te parece bien – asintió -. Ahora creo que no seria lo mejor que entres y sigamos hablando, necesito pensar – volvió a asentir -. Te llamo – asegure y él sonrió. Siempre me a gustado la sonría de Jacob, lo hace ver como un nene grande.


	15. Capitulo 14: Todos contra Edward

**Primero les quiero agradecer de todo corazón a quienes siguen esta historia, para mi significa muchísimo porque es mi "bebé" porque es el primer fic que escribo. Asique no me canso de decirles muchísimas gracias! **

**Espero de todo corazón que les sigua gustando y trato de ir respondiendo los review que dejan.**

**Besitos, Nati**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Todos contra Edward.**

_Bella POV_

Después de hacer dormir a mi niña, me duche, seque mi pelo, lo cepille y me acosté. "Mis padres, cuanto los extraño", pensé. A Nessie le haría muy bien tener más familia. No pude darle un papá como debía ser, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de unos abuelos. Por otro lado ya estaba acostumbrada al lugar, no tenia muchas cosas, no es que compre una casa, tenia miles de amigos y un gran trabajo, pero estaba bien, además hay alguien, no se… siento tantas cosas cuando Edward esta cerca y quisiera saber a donde nos lleva esto.

Al día siguiente mi corazón comenzó una carrera frenética nuevamente cuando sentí el golpe en la puerta.

-Buenos días – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida y sentí el roce de sus labios en mis mejillas. Y si fuera mas valiente hubiera movido solo un poquito mi cara y el beso hubiera sido en mis labios.

-Buenos días – conteste cuando nos separamos.

-¿Llegamos bien? – pregunto aun sonriendo.

-Nessie y yo seguro – conteste -. Lo que me preocupa es que tú llegues tarde por hacerte cargo de nosotras.

-Soy jefe – contesto y sonreí -, no hoy problema si me atraso. Tampoco es que tengo que operar o algo por el estilo, lo mio es distinto.

-Igual, no es justo que te atrasemos – insistí.

-Bella, no te preocupes, en verdad – dijo -. ¿Nessie? – pregunto.

-Terminando su leche, esta cambiada, nos vamos apenas termine – conteste y el asintió.

Nessie termino su leche y él la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta el auto, me la entrego una vez me acomode en el asiento.

-¿Ayer la pasaste bien con nosotras? – pregunte. Solo espero que diga que si, me gusta estar con él y a Nessie no le molesta.

-Muy bien – contesto -. Fue un día especial – aseguro y sonreí.

-Me alegro, no es mucho lo que hacemos, es todo muy sencillo – sé que su familia tiene muchísimo dinero, por lo que puede que le parezca tonto lo nuestro.

-Las cosas sencillas suelen ser las mejores – contesto -. En mi casa cuando éramos chicos, mi mamá nos hacia jugar, nos llevaba de paseo, igual que mi padre, y esos momentos son inolvidables. Jugábamos en familia y reíamos un monto. También estuvieron los viajes – dijo encogiéndose de hombros -, nos llevaban a Disney, a Paris o Londres de vacaciones y había muchas fiestas, cocteles y demás importantes, eso era inevitable, pero la mayoría del tiempo nos resultaban aburridos, era cuando mamá y papá nos sacaba a un jardín y nos hacían jugar a las escondidas o cualquier cosa para que sonriéramos - mi madre era así, cuando estaba aburrida o era demasiado formal la ocasión me hacia sonreír con lo primero que se le ocurría.

Dejamos a Nessie en la guardería y luego me llevo hasta mi trabajo. Vi a Mike en la puerta y alcance a ver como me observo cuando me baja del auto.

-Bella – me llamo y me asome para mirarlo -. ¿Te gustaría cenar esta noche con mi familia? – sonreí.

-Solo me tendrías que indicar como llegar. Sé que es complicado llegar – siempre he escuchado los comentarios sobre la casa de los Cullen, dicen que es hermoso aunque no todos la conocen. Esta retirada y no es fácil llegar.

-Les paso a buscar – no puede seguir cargando con nosotras -. Te muestro como llegar y la próxima vez puedes ir sola – dijo antes de que pudiera decir algo en protesta.

Mordí mi labio para ocultar la enorme sonrisa que quería salir – De acuerdo, ¿a que hora pasas? – pregunte y por dentro la emoción desbordaba.

-Salgo a las siete del trabajo, así que te estaría buscando ocho y media así hago tiempo de cambiarme – asentí.

-Te espero a esa hora – cerré la puerta de su auto y entre al local.

-Buenas tardes – saludo cuando ingrese a la tienda de deportes.

-Bella ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? – pregunto Sarah, la madre de Mike.

-Excelente – conteste con una gran sonrisa.

-Parece que paso algo especial, tu sonrisa es mas grande de lo normal – dijo riendo.

-Lo normal, pero fue bueno – conteste.

Comencé con mis actividades. Limpiar, ordenar y completar en los estantes lo que faltara. Note que Mike me miraba cada tanto, seguro quería preguntarme algo, pero estaba dudando, no le iba a dar la oportunidad de que lo hiciera. Creo que él tiene la sensación de que me puede controlar solo porque le gusto y no me agrada eso. Estaba acomodando uno de los estantes cuando se acercó disimuladamente.

-¿Haz hecho nuevos amigos? – pregunto y lo mire seria.

-Algunos – dije con tono osco.

-Edward Cullen – aseguro y lo mire seria.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunte.

-El auto en que llegaste es de él – aseguro -. ¿O me equivoco? – insistió.

-Era él – confirme.

-No me gusta – dijo y lo mire enojada -, no es bueno – aseguro -. Deberías tener cuidado con él – siguió.

-Mike no es asunto tuyo – dije -. Cuando quiere tu opinión o consejo lo pediré, caso contrario no quiero que opines.

-Yo solo digo porque tienes una hija y él no es buena influencia – insistió.

-Yo se lo que hago – conteste -. Debo seguir trabajando.

Eso me molesto, aunque debo admitir que me dejo intranquila, porque era como que quería advertirme algo, e insinuar algo no muy bueno de Edward. Yo apenas lo conocía y hasta ahora me parecia absolutamente perfecto, hermoso, atractivo, sexi y totalmente seductor.

Antes de que se hiciera el mediodía recibí la llamada de Jacob, odio que sea tan insistente, le había dicho que nos íbamos a ver.

-Jacob – conteste.

-Bells ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto y estaba mas que alegre.

-Trabajando – conteste secamente -. ¿Qué necesitas? – fue cortante y así quería que sonara.

-Solo llamaba para avisarte que tu camioneta esta lista – me había olvidado que su amigo era el mecánico.

-Gracias por avisarme – dije -. Cuando salga del trabajo me llego a buscarla. ¿Te dijo cuanto le debo? – pregunte y esa parte me asustaba.

-Absolutamente nada – contesto.

-Jacob no quiero que pagues mis cosas, yo puedo hacerlo – lo rete y sentí su risa.

-Lo arregle yo Bells, él no hizo nada – aseguro y sé que sintió mi suspiro -. No te preocupes ni siquiera fue necesario gastar en repuesto ni nada, ni me llevo mucho tiempo.

-Está bien – conteste -. La paso a buscar cuando salga.

-Que tal si te la llevo y me invitas a tu casa – propuso -. Vamos Bells, no soy malo y te quiero mucho amiga – siguió.

-De acuerdo Jacob – conteste -. Pásame a buscar y me llevas a casa, ya sabes donde trabajo – asegure.

-Bien, nos vemos en unas horas – dijo y se notaba en su voz que estaba feliz.

A las tres de la tarde cuando salí de trabajar Jacob estaba esperándome en mi camioneta, solo un día sin ella y la extrañe. Atrás había una moto, cuando subí Jacob me miro sonriendo.

-Bells – dijo a manera de saludo.

-Jacob – conteste - ¿Y eso? – pregunte mirando hacia atrás mirando la moto.

-Me la presto Embry para que tuviera en que regresar – contesto -. Buscamos a Nessie – aseguro y asentí.

Le indique como llegar a la guardería ya que el iba manejando. Busque a mi pequeña, le pedí pasar por una tienda de comestibles para comprar algunas cosas y luego fuimos a casa.

-Ponte cómodo – dije mientras iba a la cocina. Él me siguió y se sentó a la mesa -. Quieres tomar algo – pregunte y negó con la cabeza, estaba serio.

-Deberías hablar con tus padres – dijo luego de unos minutos. No lo mire, seguí preparando la leche de Nessie. Se acercó a ella que estaba a mi lado y la miro - ¿Vienes conmigo? – le pregunto tendiendo los brazos y ella se escondió entre mis piernas -. Ven pequeña – insistió, pero ella se aferre más a mi pierna.

-Dale tiempo – dije a manera de disculpa -, aun no te conoce – la justifique.

-¿Y ese Edward la conoce hace mucho?– lo dijo en tono despectivo.

-No hace mucho – dije y puso mala cara. Senté a Nessie en su sillita y le di su biberón.

-¿Qué va a pasar con tus padres? – pregunto.

-Aun no lo decido – conteste.

-¿Me perdonas Bells? – me miro con sus ojos tiernos -. Fui muy estúpido, me fui de boca, dije cosas que no sentía en realidad, pero no se porque lo hice – siguió.

-Si Jake – dije y sonrió mucho -, te perdono – después de todo ya paso hace mucho tiempo y me alegro muchísimo de tener a mi amigo de nuevo. Sonó mi celular y era numero desconocido – Hola – dije cuando conteste.

-Bella, soy Esme Cullen – me llamo la atención – Edward me informo que vienen a cenar a casa y quería saber que le preparo a Nessie – dijo.

-Esme un gusto – dije -. Ella con un puré y un bife esta bien – conteste.

-De acuerdo querida, era solo para asegurarme de eso, nos vemos esta noche – dijo.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias – conteste y corto.

-¿Qué tal si para festejar las llevo a cenar a algún lindo lugar? – Propuso y lo mire con algo de culpa - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

-Lo siento pero tenemos planes para hoy – conteste.

-Con ese Edward – aseguro. Volvió a ser despectivo.

-Si, con él – asegure -. Me invito a comer en su casa con su familia – dije.

-Después dices que no hay nada entre ustedes – dijo a manera de reproche.

-Jake por favor – pedí -. No hay nada entre nosotros – "aun", pensé. Me encantaría llegar a algo mas con él -, no quiero pelear.

-Está bien, tienes razón – contesto -. ¿Qué le digo a Charlie? – pregunto -. Hoy me llamo y le conté que hablamos, ahora quiere saber si puede venir a verlas y me pidió le enviara fotos de Nessie – dijo serio.

-No lo se aun – conteste.

-Bells puedes volver a Phoenix, podrías vivir con ellos de nuevo y estudiar – siguió -. Seguro Charlie te puede buscar un mejor trabajo allá – insistió -. Vuelve conmigo, yo estaría todo él tiempo a tu lado ayudándote, todo te seria más fácil – aseguro. "Pero no estaría Edward", pensé.

-Jake dame tiempo – insistí -. ¿Cuándo te vas? – pregunte.

-En dos semanas – contesto.

-Antes de que te vayas te contesto que voy a hacer – asintiób-. ¿Sabes algo de James? – pregunte y es obvio que no le gusto mi pregunta, porque resoplo fuerte.

-Solo que esta con esa tal Victoria y sigue metido en las drogas y alcohol – contesto -. Olvídate de él Bells, no vale la pena – dijo molesto -. ¿O aun sigues enamorada de él? -. Nunca lo estuve.

-No lo estoy, solo preguntaba – mire hacia otro lado.

-Me vas invitar a cenar algo, porque tengo hambre – dijo.

-Te dije que tengo una invitación a cenar – dije.

-Entonces me preparas algo solo para mí – contesto.

Cocine la cena para Jake y mientras él fue comiendo me prepare para la salida, Nessie estaba jugando en su mesita de pintura. Cuando volví, conversamos un poco más con Jake. Él insistió en lavar la vajilla mientras yo empezaba a vestir a Nessie. Y otra vez como antes cuando sentí los golpes en mi puerta mi corazón se aceleró. Él ya estaba acá. Sonreí.

-Pasa. Dame dos segundos que estoy terminando de preparar a Nessie – asintió -. Ponte cómodo – estaba por irme a la habitación de Nessie cuando salió Jake de la cocina.

-Bells – Jake se paro de golpe cuando vio a Edward sentado -. Ya deje los platos limpios – dijo y sonreí.

-¿Ya cenaste? – Edward mi miro y sonó molesto.

-Yo no, solo comió Jake – conteste.

-Ya te vas – me pregunto Jake y asentí -. Entonces me voy. Nos vemos mañana – Jake beso mi mejilla ejerciendo cierta presión y no me gusto. Dio la sensación de que estaba como marcando algo que era suyo y no era así. Luego saludo a Edward y se fue.


	16. Capitulo 15: Los Cullen

**Capitulo 15: Los Cullen.**

_Bella POV_

Estábamos ya en su auto, íbamos en silencio y Edward parecia algo molesto. Era raro, o en realidad no tanto, parecia que Jake le molestaba.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte para romper el silencio.

-No – su sonrisa fue muy fingida -. ¿Pudieron hablar bien? – pregunto.

-Estuvimos toda el resto de la tarde hablando – eso parece que no le gusto -. Mi padre hablo con él para ver si sabia donde estaba y como ninguno tenia idea, contrataron un investigador y hace un par de meses me encontró acá y les dio la información – desvié mí vista hacia la nada por la ventana -. Dice que parece que mis padres tienen la intención de pedirme perdón por su reacción y pedir que vuelva con ellos para que me ayuden con Nessie – no me gustaba esa idea, no ahora, pero seria muy bueno para las dos.

-¿Te vas? – fue con mucha angustia.

-No. Solo acepte hablar hoy nuevamente con él para confirmarle si quería ver a mis padres, pero ya me acostumbre al lugar igual que Nessie y tenemos nuestra rutina… - "y estas tu", pensé -. En otro momento a lo mejor me hubiera ido, pero siento que algo me retiene acá.

-¿Qué te retiene? – aun no quería confesar lo interesada que estaba por el.

-¿Esa es tu casa? - fue con toda la intención de desviar el tema.

Llegamos a su casa, y era todo lo que se decía. Enorme, bella, con excelente decoración y en armonía con el paisaje. En el living estaban creo que todos sentados y seguramente esperándonos. Emmett era su hermano, lo ame apenas me abrazo aunque me dejo sin aire, Alice era una chispita y sospecho que es imposible decirle que no. Rosalie la novia de su hermano era una diosa, me intimido porque además de mirarme de arriba abajo fue algo distante conmigo, pero a Nessie le brindo una enorme sonrisa. Jasper el novio de Alice era totalmente formal, pero tenia algo tranquilizar en su mirada y su roce, lo sentí cuando estrechamos las manos. Luego Esme salió de la cocina y me abrazo, cálida como siempre.

-Vamos a sentarnos a cenar - dijo Esme -. Está todo listo incluso la comida de Nessie – me miro y asentí.

-Esme me llamo para preguntarme que comía - dije a Edward, ya que él me miro sorprendido.

-Bella y Nessie van al lado de papi – Emmett reía, Edward lo miraba enojado y yo estaba totalmente ruborizada.

-No – dijo Esme-, solo Bella al lado de él, de Nessie me encargo yo esta noche – y Nessie no se iba a negar porque miraba a Esme con adoración.

-Vamos Bella, no les hagas caso – Alice tiraba de mi mano -. Te sientas a mi lado también – me acerco a la mesa y me hizo sentar entre ella y Edward.

Luego de eso Rosalie se dedico a interrogarme y en un punto llegue a sentirme algo incomoda, sobre todo cuando pregunto por el padre de Nessie. Edward tenía mala cara, pero Alice cortó el clima que se había formado.

-Bella, me gustaría saliéramos de compras las dos – dijo -, podemos ir a Port Ángeles, es un viaje de solo una hora – la mire sorprendida sobre todo porque me miraba raro.

-Tengo a Nessie – trate de zafar de la situación -, los fines de semana tenemos nuestra rutina.

-Papi la puede cuidar – me ruborice de nuevo -, mientras ustedes compran, ¿cierto hermanito? – miro a Edward quien no tenia buena cara.

-No tendría problema, pero eso lo decide Bella. Sino quiere dejarla y quiere hacer su rutina nadie tiene porque cambiársela – cuando me miro sonreí.

-Yo la puedo cuidar – se ofreció Esme -, podemos jugar, llevarla a la plaza y pintar – parecia que a Nessie le gustaba la comida porque estaba comiendo muchísimo.

-Te aviso – dije mirando a Alice.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo en la tienda de los Newton? – me pregunto Esme.

-Hay mas trabajo durante los recesos y vacaciones – conteste -, la verdad creo esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dejarme sin trabajo.

-Los Newton son buena gente – decía Esme y sonreí -, ellos hablan muy bien de ti, sobre todo Mike – no pude evitar ruborizarme, sobre todo por el recuerdo de la ultima conversación. Sé que esta interesado en mi.

-Si, la señora Newton es muy buena, nos ayudo mucho – afirme.

-Edward, teníamos pensado con Jasper tener una noche de solo hombres cuando salieran las chicas – menos mal desviaron el tema de la conversación -. Podemos tomar algo, dar unas vueltas – me miro esperando.

-Seria bueno. ¿Y a papá que le paso? – pude empezar a comer, ya no sentía nervios.

-Recuerdas a Ángela Webber – Edward asintió y los demás escuchaban atentos-, se caso con Eric Yorkie hace dos años y ahora ella estaba esperando un varoncito, que ahora lo debe estar teniendo – a ellos los había visto en varias oportunidades. A ella se la notaba más que feliz con el embarazo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió entre risas, su hermana Alice contaba las miles de cosas que le pasaban y que no me imagino le pasen a alguien mas. Además es muy cálida al igual que su madre.

-Bella no es necesario que ayudes – dijo Esme cuando me vio recoger algunos platos al igual que el resto.

-Lo se pero quiero hacerlo – conteste.

-Eres nuestra invitada, no debes hacerlo – insistió pero no le hice caso y los lleve a la cocina.

-No traigas nada más – me reto y sonreí -. Los chicos traen el resto - insistió Esme.

Cuando salí de la cocina Rosalie estaba con Nessie en los sillones cantándole. Parece que a ella le gustan los niños. Cuando volví a la cocina Esme me miro seria.

-Me gusta ayudar – dije. Edward me miraba sonriendo. Esme había empezado a lavar la vajilla y él le estaba ayudando.

Volví al living y me quede viendo como Alice y Rosalie jugaban con Nessie quien no hacia mas que reír a carcajadas. Esme salió de la cocina pero Edward no vino, ella se junto con las otras dos.

-Edward ya baja – dijo Esme y asentí -. Vamos afuera hay una hamaca y tobogán que seguro Nessie va a disfrutar – las seguí hasta el jardín en la parte de atrás de la casa.

-¿En verdad le dice papi a Edward? – pregunto Rosalie mirándome y obvio me ruborice.

-Si – confirme – desde el primer día que lo vio, y la verdad no tengo la menor idea de porque lo hace.

-Los niños son muy intuitivos – dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa -, por algo lo hace seguro.

-Vuelvo a repetir Bella, que esta niña es realmente hermosa – dijo Esme mirandola y reí.

-¿Cómo era Edward de niño? – me ruborice en el acto. No puedo creer que haya preguntado eso. Las tres me miraron riendo y los ojos de Alice brillaron.

-Lo mas dulce que he conocido, lo tendrías que haber escuchando tocar el piano – contesto Esme, dejo a Nessie con Rosalie quien la seguía hamacando y se acercó hasta mi -. Fue de casualidad que empezó, estábamos en la casa de unos amigos quienes tenían un piano enorme, Edward ya tenia los cinco años, Eleazar toco un par de notas y mi niño se acercó y comenzó a imitar lo que el tocaba, no era mucho ni complicado pero lo hacia – sonrió -, cuando volvimos a casa le buscamos el profesor y comenzó a tocar.

-No me lo imagino – Esme me miraba aun sonriendo y Alice de reojo -, ahora se lo ve tan serio, siempre de traje.

-Edward paso por muchas cosas… - ahora Esme estaba seria -. Empezó a alejarse de la música y acercarse mas a lo que se supone se esperaba de él – la mire sin entender -. Carlisle deja que nuestros hijos decidan que hacer, así Alice se dedica al diseño y Emmett tiene su empresa de seguridad, pero Edward… el padre de Carlisle en un momento lo tomo bajo su cuidado y lo convenció de dedicarse solo a su carrera.

-Me fascinaba escucharlo tocar – dijo Alice -. Hasta a compuesto muchísimas melodías y son totalmente hermosas, porque además salen del fondo de su corazón – Alice se quedo pensando unos segundo -, pero luego todo cambio – volvió a jugar con Nessie.

-Bella debo decir que Nessie es mi debilidad también – dijo Rosalie mirándome y reí.

-Tengo una idea – dijo Alice -. El sábado podemos hacer la salida solo de mujeres, nosotras tres y el domingo podemos ir al centro comercial a comprarle ropa a Nessie.

-¡Seria hermoso! – exclamo Rosalie -. Ver todo esa ropita tan chiquita, te aseguro que con la hermosa que es todo le debe quedar mas que bello.

-Chicas, solo si la mamá quiere – dijo Esme y me miraron.

-Puede ser – conteste con algo de duda.

-¡Perfecto! – exclamo Alice y volvieron a jugar con Nessie.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! – exclamo Nessie señalando hacia las escaleras. Nos dimos vuelta y Edward estaba sentado en las escaleras mirándonos. Todas rieron.

-¡Que tierna! – dijo Rosalie.

-¡Soy tía, soy tía! – canto Alice. No pude evitar reírme.

Mire nuevamente a Edward, tenia muchas ganas de hablar con él, de tenerlo cerca. Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro.

-Ve con él si quiere, nosotras vemos a Nessie – sonreí y me sonroje.


	17. Capitulo 16: El primer beso

******Volví! Perdón por no haber subido nuevos capítulos estos días pero estuve enferma y sin internet!**

**Sin mas les dejo 3 nuevos capítulos que espero disfruten mucho!**

**Besitos, Nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: El primer beso.**

_Bella POV_

-Tu mamá me conto que tocas el piano – me senté a su lado.

-Antes solía tocarlo – dijo con algo de melancolía -, hace muchos años que no lo hago.

-¿Por qué? – yo le he contado muchas cosas y quería saber sobre él.

-Tengo otras ocupaciones y no tengo tiempo – dude que fuera solo eso, me parece que hay mas, pero no me va a contar.

-¿Cuánto hace que no tocas? – pregunte.

-Como cinco o seis años, tal vez mas – estábamos serios -. Aun no tengo tiempo… el trabajo… - se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.

-¿O ya no te gusta? – Rosalie había pasado por nuestro lado.

-¿Tienes frio? – negué con la cabeza - ¿Segura? – asentí-. Fue mi pasión desde niño, empecé a tocar a los cinco años, y después un día era como que ya no era lo mio, se me fueron las ganas de tocar y no se… ya no lo volví a hacer – quedamos los dos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos y sentí la ansiedad subiendo por mi cuerpo. Nos miramos por varios segundos -. ¿Qué va a pasar con tus padres? – aun no lo resuelvo.

-Aun no lo se – mire al suelo -, tengo ganas de verlos, son mis padres y los amo, pero me asusta que conozcan a Nessie, no porque pueda pasar algo, sino porque las cosas cambiarían y aunque digo que creo no estar enojada con ellos, no se como reaccionaria y me asusta algo, mi padre siempre a tenido la facilidad para convencerme y que haga lo que él quiere – lo mire.

-Tienes la nariz colorada – sentí el roce en mi nariz y se sintió estupendo -. ¿Segura no tienes frio? – insistió.

-Estoy bien – asegure sonriendo.

-¿Qué paso con Jacob? ¿Son amigos de nuevo? – y cuando hablaba de Jacob se notaba que no lo quería.

-Nos conocemos de niños, nunca dejaríamos de ser amigos, aunque aun no es lo mismo, pero es bueno tenerlo de nuevo en mi vida. Después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo, recién me entero que el nació acá, en Forks – parecia molestarle lo que le decía -, incluso tiene parientes y amigos acá, nunca supe que cuando se iba de vacaciones venia a este pueblo. Dice que hace años que no venia, luego de que murió su abuelo incluso tiene la casa familiar que aun es de ellos – y eso no le gusto para nada.

-¿Se queda acá? – miraba el cielo.

-No le pregunte – tenia un mechón que caía sobre su rosto, así que tome mi oportunidad y lo aparte de su cara -, espero que no, es bueno hablar con él, pero aun no lo quiero muy cerca de Nessie, no porque sea malo, sino porque soy una mamá celosa y la quiero solo para mi – reímos.

-Tendrías que hablar con tus padres, si están buscando acercarse seguro es porque quieren que los perdones, ellos te pueden ayudar, no creo que te haya sido fácil estar sola con Nessie – aseguro y tenia toda la razón.

-Nada fácil – asegure -, pero cuando nació Nessie y la tuve en brazos, sabia que era capaz de todo por ella y no me importaba no tener quien me ayudara, es difícil… seguro, pero no imposible – mire al frente y me sorprendió ver que estábamos solos, no quedaba nadie en el jardín y yo ni me entere-. Estamos solos – Edward miro para adelante.

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer con tus padres? – pregunto.

-Tengo quince días para decidirlo, es el tiempo que se queda Jake y ahí le aviso que voy a hacer – había algo raro en su expresión.

-¿Y el papá de Nessie? – pregunto.

-Se llama James su padre y el mio tenían algunos negocios juntos, son contratistas, James siempre estaba metido en líos y, digamos supo arrastrarme en algunos con él. A mi padre no le gustaba que estuviéramos juntos y cuando no me dejaba verlo, me escaba, querían que estudiara, pero no quería alejarme así que trabaje y no estudie. Parecia que todo iba bien, pero un día lo descubrí con otra chica, Victoria y me dejo, luego descubrí que estaba embarazada y bueno allí todo paso… mis padres me echaron, Jake se enojo y James me dio dinero y me pidió que no volviera nunca mas – resumí.

Nos mirábamos a los ojos en silencio, no escuchaba nada alrededor y tampoco prestaba atención, solo veía sus hermosos ojos verdes y la intensidad de su mirada. Sus labios bien delineados me atraían. Sentados uno al lado del otro, muy cerca y lo vi acercarse lentamente a mi, no pudo moverme y tampoco lo quería. Se detuvo en el momento que su boca quedo a milímetros de la mía, sentía su aliento tibio, su respiración pesada y la electricidad que saltaba de un cuerpo al otro. "Solo un poquito mas, un poquito mas y saboreo sus labios", pensé. El comenzó el movimiento y nos miramos a los ojos…

-¡Bella! – Los dos nos sobresaltamos y nos separamos – Nessie esta con sueño – me di vuelta y mire a Alice. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

-Creo que es tarde ya – me puse de pie -. Es hora de llevarla a casa – me acerque a Alice y fuimos a buscar a Nessie.

-Creo que no da mas – dijo Esme sonriendo.

-Mami – me llamo Nessie y dio un gran bostezo. Todos rieron. Estaba muy cansada, se notaba en su carita.

-Ven mi amor – dije tomándola en brazos, abrazo mi cuello y acomodo su cabecita en mi hombro.

-¿Espero la hayas pasado bien? – Esme me miraba.

-Muy bien – asegure y sonrió.

-Edward, mejor llévalas, Nessie esta muy cansada, pobre angelito – pidió Esme.

-Bella recuerda nuestra salida el sábado – Alice estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Y luego el domingo con tu niña – dijo Rosalie.

-Vamos Bella – dijo Edward tocando mi cintura.

Me despedí de todos y salimos de la casa. Subimos a su auto y comenzó el viaje hasta mi casa. Ninguno hablo, pero no estábamos incomodos, fue un silencio acogedor. Reacomode a Nessie recostándola sobre mi falda. Cuando llegamos él se bajo rápido y la tomo en brazos.

-Ven, voy a acostarla directamente – dije una vez entramos en la cabaña y fuimos a la habitación de mi niña.

-En verdad esta muy dormida – dijo riendo. Estaba cambiando a Nessie, pero ella no abrió los ojos para nada en ningún momento.

-Cuando en verdad esta dormida no importa que hagas no se despierta por nada – conteste.

-Va a ser mejor que me vaya – dijo y nos miramos -. Mañana trabajo temprano – solo asentí.

-Si quieres puedo preparar café – propuse y sonrió.

-Lo dejamos para otro día - asentí.

Cuando termine con Nessie lo acompañe hasta la puerta y luego de mirarnos durante varios segundos en la puerta sin decir nada, dio la vuelta y se fue, lo cual me decepciono, porque tenia la pequeña esperanza que tuviéramos el beso que interrumpieron en su casa, pero subió a su auto y se marcho.

Entre en mi cuarto, no me iba a duchar ahora, estaba cansada y solo quería dormir. Así que solo me cambie y me acosté. Y ahí estaba rememorando una y otra vez, ese casi beso que tuvimos. Recordé las sensaciones, nervios, ansiedad y un deseo casi incontrolable de abrazarme a su cuello y besarnos. "¿Realmente lo hubiera hecho, si su hermana no hubiera interrumpido me abría besado? Porque ahora se fue rápido y ni siquiera lo intento", pensé.

A lo mejor se sintió aliviado de que nos interrumpieran, después de todo yo tengo una hija, y no seria fácil estar conmigo así, y seguramente lo pensó bien después de eso y decidió no volver a intentarlo.

Los golpes en la puerta me asustaron, sobre todo por la hora. Es muy tarde y apenas había logrado dormirme. Volvieron a golpear por lo que me levante, en un principio pensé había sido solo un sueño.

Solo alcance a abrir la puerta y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus manos tomando mi rostro y luego sus labios posándose suavemente en los míos. Se alejó un instante – Edward… - volvió a mis labios, soltó mi rostro y sus manos fueron a mi cintura, me abrazo fuerte y me estrecho contra su pecho. Mis brazos fueron a su cuello y enrede mis dedos en su pelo y lo tire un poco, adoro su pelo. Sentí la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, una vez entramos, aun besándonos, apenas nos separo un poco, respiro profundo y volvió a besarme. Ahora metió su lengua en mi boca y busco la mía, había algo de desesperación en el beso, acaricio un poco mi espalda con una mano, con la cual me tomo de la nuca enredando un poco su mano en mi pelo. Su sabor era embriagador, definitivamente podría estar durante mucho tiempo haciendo esto.

Finalmente nos separo, quede con los ojos cerrados y mi corazón parecia estaba corriendo una carrera olímpica para salirse de mi pecho. Sentí otro pequeño beso en mis labios y abrí los ojos.

-Me fui sin darte las buenas noches – dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida. Me quede sin palabras, ni siquiera podía hilvanar una oración como para contestarle. Así que solo me quede mirándolo totalmente extasiada -. Ahora si me voy definitivamente – otro pequeño beso en mis labios -. Cierra con llave – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Cerré la puerta con llave, apague la luz del living, volví a mi cama, me acosté, me tape y todo esto lo hice en totalmente hipnotizada. "¡Por Dios! No hace ni quince días que lo conozco y no puedo sacarlo de mi mente y… ¡Me beso!", pensé emocionada.

Dormir no fue lo más fácil esta noche, sentía su sabor, sus besos, hasta su aroma aun a mí alrededor, era como que todos mis sentidos estaban impregnados de él. Di miles de vueltas en la cama, hasta que finalmente pude conciliar el sueño. Y obviamente, soñé con él. Me desperté sobresaltada pensando que se me hacia tarde, pero estaba bien con el horario. Empecé la rutina, necesitaba sacarlo de mi cabeza unos minutos… por lo menos. Me duche, me cambie, mire a Nessie y le prepare su leche para despertarla y luego desayune.

"Buenos días. Espero no sea demasiado temprano. Espero que tu y Nessie tengan un hermoso día. Me encanto besarte. Edward" - decía el mensaje cuando sonó mi celular.

"No es demasiado temprano y espero que tu día también sea hermoso. Y me gusto el beso también. Bella" - Y el día no podía empezar mejor y mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

Me llamo el miércoles a la tarde, las mariposas en la boca de mi estomago me hicieron tartamudear, me pidió perdón porque durante la semana no podría vernos, problemas en el trabajo. Así que el resto de la semana no nos vimos, pero cada mañana había un mensaje:

Edward

"Buenos días. Espero tengan el mejor de los días. Las extraño. Y pienso en nuestro beso"

Y a la noche:

Edward

"Que descansen. Espero Nessie tenga hermosos sueños. Yo sueño con nuestro beso".

Definitivamente es el hombre más dulce, hermoso y atractivo que conozco. Estoy feliz, siento tantas cosas, no me sentí nunca así con nadie, ni siquiera con James. Ahora creo que todo lo que paso, me trajo hasta este lugar para conocerlo, para que tenga otra oportunidad.


	18. Capitulo 17: Preparativos

**Capitulo 17: Preparativos.**

_Bella POV_

El sábado, demasiado temprano para lo que suelo estar acostumbrada, sonó mi celular, no atendí, estaba cansada y quería dormir, pero insistente sonó dos veces más. A la tercera vez no tuve mas remedio de que atender.

-¡Hola! – exclame bastante enojada.

-¡Por Dios Bella, ya era hora de que atendieras! – exclamaron. Por el tono, lo finita de su voz y su alegría sabía que era Alice. Sonreí.

-¿¡Alice! – entre pregunta y sorpresa.

-¿Te desperté?... lo siento, en verdad, pero quedamos esta noche en salir y mamá quiere saber a que hora traes a Nessie y yo quiero saber si tienes un vestido para ponerte – dijo todo sin respirar ni una sola vez.

-Alice te dije que te avisaba – suspire.

-Pero Bella, no tengo amigas acá y Rose se pasa toda la noche presumiendo – protesto -. Y realmente tengo ganas de que salgamos – siguió -. Por favor Bella… por favor… por favor… ¿si? – y espero, sus ruegos son tiernos.

-De acuerdo Alice – suspire y sentí su risa triunfal -, salimos esta noche.

-¡Perfecto! – exclamo -. Entonces, ¿tienes vestido? – pregunto. Yo solo pensaba ponerme unas zapatillas, con mis jeans y alguna remera o blusa.

-No Alice, solo me pondría unos jeans – dije y sentí el resoplido desde el otro lado. No le gusto mi contestación.

-No, no, no, señorita – me reto -. Tengo el vestido perfecto para ti – dijo -. Vienes a las nueve a casa, te cambias aquí y te maquillo, de paso dejas a Nessie con mamá – y ella tenia todo planeado.

-De acuerdo Alice – conteste y mas risitas de satisfacción -. A las nueve estoy en tu casa… ¿Alice?... – me quede callada. Esto era raro y difícil.

-Bella… - espero y no dije nada -. ¿Qué pasa Bella? – insistió.

-¿Edward?... – sentía el calor en todo mi cuerpo. Apenas la he visto una vez y ella me inspira confianza, pero igual tengo muchísima vergüenza -… ¿él esta? – pregunte.

-No esta Bella, lo siento – más risitas del otro lado -. Tuvo que hacer un pequeño viaje hasta Seattle, salió esta mañana como las cinco de la mañana y estaría volviendo a la noche, fue un viaje de emergencia – suspire, tenia la esperanza de verlo. Han pasado demasiados días desde el lunes que me beso.

-¿Esta noche no van con nosotras? – pregunte, sabia que no pero a lo mejor, solo a lo mejor se da la posibilidad.

-¡Bella!, es una salida solo de mujeres – me reto. De nuevo… suspiro -. No te desanimes, él tiene muchísimas ganas de verte, en verdad – sonreí -, solo que recién se hace cargo de todo y se le esta complicando, pero veras una vez se acomoden tendrán oportunidad de verse mas – quería levantarme el animo y lo logro, sobretodo porque dijo que tenia ganas de verme.

-Gracias – dije.

-No hay problema, a las nueve te espero, ahora tengo que cortar – dijo y no la escuche mas.

Mire la hora, eran las diez de la mañana. No tenía ganas de levantarme, ni bañarme ni nada, me quedaría en la cama, pero podía escuchar a Nessie en su cuarto. Solo me asome para que no dejara de balbucear. Estaba sentada con un elefante de peluche y le hablaba, y parecia que era algo gracioso porque se reía. Mi niña es hermosa.

Nuestro día fue tranquilo, desayunamos, fuimos a la plaza, compramos algo de víveres y luego de todo eso volvimos a casa. Ya eran las siete de la tarde, así que empecé por bañar a Nessie.

-Ven mi niña vamos al agua – y se entusiasmo. Le encanta el agua, puede jugar durante horas.

-¡Aba, mami! – exclamo.

-Si mi Nessie, agua – la puse en su bañerita y comencé a lavarla, mientras ella salpicaba todo el baño.

-¡Tito! ¡Queo tito! - y eso es que quiere su patito para jugar. Busque su patito de goma, siempre esta en el mueble del baño. Seguí bañándola mientras ella jugaba y de paso me salpicaba con el agua, hasta que sentí los golpes en la puerta.

-Nessie, mami ya vuelve – le dije y sonrió -. Juega con el patito – bese la punta de su nariz.

-¡Jake! – me sorprendió porque no lo esperaba.

-Bells – dijo - ¿Qué cuentas? – dijo mientras pasaba.

-Dame un minuto estaba bañando a Nessie – dije.

-Si, Bells no hay problema – contesto.

Volví al baño, ni niña aun jugaba con su "tito", y seguía salpicando agua y mas agua por todos lados.

-Vamos amor, hora de salir del agua – comencé a sacarla.

-Aba mami – protesto.

-Ahora no – dije mientras la envolvía en su toalla, que tiene una capucha con orejitas de conejo, queda hermosa.

-¡Aba mami! – Exclamo y comenzó a retorcerse - ¡Aba! – y el llanto salió, esto es así siempre, nunca quiere salir del agua, así que cuando llega la hora de sacarla… ¡escandalo!

La acomode en el cambiador y comencé a cantarle – Que linda manita que tengo yo … - el llanto paro y sonrió. Comenzó a mover sus manos – chiquita y bonita que Dios me dio … - y de nuevo la repetí, hasta que la termine de cambiarla y sonrió.

Fui con Nessie ya cambiada al living, Jake nos espera y nos sonrió apenas nos vio. Si hay algo que no puedo negar es que me encanta hablar nuevamente con Jake, era y siempre será mi mejor amigo.

-Que hermosa que esta tu niña – dijo sonriendo – y debo decir Bells, que no cantas tan mal – se burlo y le saque la lengua.

-A ella le gusta – le dije sonriendo -. Mientras le guste no voy a dejar de cantarle – me guiño un ojo sonriendo.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y odio tener que hacer esto, sobre todo porque esta con esa sonrisa que siempre pone cuando estamos juntos y todo esta bien, él esta feliz. Pero ya tenía un compromiso.

-¿Salgamos a comer? – dijo mientras le tendía los brazos a Nessie y ella escondía su carita en mi cuello.

-Tengo un compromiso Jake – dije -. Esta noche salgo.

-Edward – dijo con mala cara.

-No con él – conteste. "Ojala fuera con él", pensé.

-Déjalo para otro día – pidió.

-No puedo Jake – resoplo, se había enojado -. Si quieres mañana a la noche puedes venir a cenar, te preparo el estofado que te gusta – y sonrió.

-Pero no lo canceles – dijo apuntándome con un dedo.

-Lo prometo – le tendí mi mano y la estrecho.

-¿Te llevo? – pregunto.

-Voy en mi camioneta – me miro serio -. Jake me he manejado en esa camioneta desde hace un año y medio, no me va a pasar nada.

-Está bien – dijo -. Nos vemos mañana Bells, te quiero – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-También te quiero amigo – conteste y parecia que eso no le gusto. Hubo una expresión rara en su cara.

Apenas se fue busque mi bolso, las cosas de Nessie y ya eran las ocho y media así que no había tiempo de nada. Salí huyendo de mi casa, no se porque, pero tengo la sensación de que Alice debe ser en extremo ansiosa, creo que era mejor no hacerla esperar.

-¡Bella!, llegaste, te estaba por llamar – dijo Alice en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Eran las nueve y dos minutos – Alice no exageres solo pasaron dos minutos – Esme reía -. Hija no exageres.

-Pensé que a lo mejor se arrepentía a ultimo momento - me miro sonriendo, había algo en sus ojos, como si planeara algo -.

-¡Llego Nessie! – Rosalie bajaba las escaleras y vino directo hacia nosotros y saco a Nessie de mis brazos. Ella estaba encantada -. Hola hermosa, tengo algo para ti – dijo -. Bella la llevo a mi habitación, ¿puede ser? – asentí y subió las escaleras con Nessie.

-Sabes Rosalie ama los niños, y su mayor sueño es casarse y tener muchos hijitos – dijo Alice -. Pequeños ositos como mi hermanito – reímos.

-Si Emmett te escucha te va a retar – dijo Esme.

-Bella, buenas noches – Carlisle entraba desde el jardín, se acercó a saludarme.

-Buenas noches Carlisle – sonreímos.

-Esta noche práctico para ser abuelo… por lo menos eso me informaron – sonrió.

-Espero no molestar…

-No es molestia – corto Esme -. Mejor se van a arreglar.

-Ven – dijo Alice tomando mi mano y me dirigió escaleras arriba.

-¿Alice te molestaría dejarme bañar aquí? – pregunte -. Se me hizo tarde y no me bañe antes de venir.

-Seguro, vamos a la habitación de Ed – dijo y me pare en seco.

-¡Alice no! – exclamé y me miro como sino entendiera -. ¡Como me voy a duchar en la habitación de tu hermano! – exclame y rio.

-Está bien Bella, lo haces en mi habitación – dijo -. Pero no veo que tiene de malo, él no esta – dijo y una vez más estaba decepcionada por no verlo.


	19. Capitulo 18: La Salida

**Capitulo 18: La Salida.**

_Bella POV_

Después de ducharme, en la habitación de Alice, me encontré con un vestido azul con volados, la espalda bastante al aire, escote en v, no soy de usar vestidos, no es lo que mas me gusta, hubiera sido mucho mejor tener mis jeans. Lo peor fue ver los zapatos tacos alto. Eso me intimido y seguro Alice se iba a enojar. El vestido estaba en su lugar, Alice me vio bajar y sonrió.

-¡Bella! Te deje unos hermosos zapatos – me reto Alice cuando vio mis zapatillas.

-Alice nunca en mi vida he usado zapatos tan altos – como diez centímetros de tacos que demostrarían lo torpe que puedo ser -, ni siquiera me puedo parar en esos zapatos.

-Pero Bella ese vestido… ¿y zapatillas? – dijo y sentí la risa de Esme.

-Puedo ponerme jeans – dije y su cara fue realmente terrorífica.

-Ni lo sueñes – reí -. ¡Por única vez te dejo ir así! – dijo y reí.

Alice también tenía un hermoso vestido y obvio iba de tacos altos, pero lo peor de todo fue ver a Rosalie bajar por las escaleras tan majestuosa, perfecta y más que hermosa. Acaba de sacarme todo el ánimo que me di cuando me mire al espejo y me encontré un poco bonita.

-Bueno – dijo Esme – están listas – tenia a Nessie en sus brazos. La van a malcriar, porque casi nunca la tengo tanto tiempo en brazos.

-Nessie te portas bien – dije besando su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, se puede portar mal que no me va a importar – dijo Esme y reí -. Mejor se van y que se diviertan.

-Gracias – Alice, Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo.

Nos subimos al auto de Alice, al lado de este mi camioneta da pena. Alice iba adelante con Rosalie y yo en el asiento de atrás.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte.

-Vamos primero a cenar algo y luego buscamos un pub o algo así bailamos un poco – dijo Alice. Resople, no soy amiga de las fiestas.

Llegamos a un restaurant italiano llamado Fairmont, todas comimos pasta. Alice y Rosalie me hicieron reír. Rosalie es toda una dama, pero que no se metan con su "osito" porque ella saca las garras.

-Estábamos en New York – contaba Alice -, salimos a bailar y nos estábamos divirtiendo muchísimo, la música, el lugar, el ambiento, todo era perfecto – siguió Alice – Rose fue al baño…

-Y mi osito se quedo solo – la corto Rose -, y que te puedo decir, no le digo osito porque si, él es tierno, cariñoso y bueno… potente y fuerte… y todo lo demás… - me sonroje y rieron -, y tiene esta costumbre de no ser malo ni desagradable con nadie y yo no tengo paciencia – aclaro Rosalie -, así que cuando volví, una rubia teñida se le estaba insinuando…

-Y Em le decía una y otra vez, que lo disculpara pero él estaba con alguien y que tenía novia, pero la chica no lo dejaba – cortó Alice -, seguía insistiendo más y más, él se disculpaba de nuevo…

-Y yo siempre le digo que hay veces que no se puede ser amable, sobre todo con esas chicas – protesto Rosalie -, así que al final me le fui encima – la mire sorprendida y rio -, a mi osito y marque mi territorio con un buen beso… esos besos en que parece que te lo comes, como para que todos tengan envidia…

-Finalmente la chica se fue indignada y mi Jas y yo terminamos muertos de vergüenza – corto una vez mas Alice y reímos.

Luego de eso me llevaron a bailar, ya eran las dos de la mañana y estaba más que cansada. Además extraño a mi niña, espero que no se lo esté haciendo difícil a Esme y Carlisle.

-Bella ven a bailar – dijo Alice. Apenas se la escuchaba por la música fuerte -. Vamos – tiraba de mi mano.

-Alice quiero volver – proteste.

-Todavía es temprano – me deje llevar -. La vas a pasar muy bien, te lo prometo, todavía falta lo mejor – dijo y la mire sorprendida.

-¿Qué es lo mejor? – pregunte, pero me dejo mirándola como bailaba junto con Rosalie.

Por segunda vez estoy sentada viendo como Alice y Rosalie bailaban. Lo único que tengo ganas de hacer ahora es volver a casa y tirarme en mi cama, ya eran las tres de la mañana. Alice me miro seria, señal de que debía ir con ellas.

Me tomo de la cintura y me hizo girar, la otra mano fue a mi nuca y sus labios se estamparon en los míos, primero dando pequeños besos, luego tomo mi labio inferior con los suyos y lo tiro un poco, hasta ahora todo se sentía maravilloso.

-Bella – nos miramos y sus ojos verdes ardían -, si en dos segundo no estas enrollada en mi cuello no te beso nunca mas en mi vida – dijo y mis brazos fueron a su cuello mientras mis manos fueron a su cabello. Apenas pude ver su sonrisa torcida porque me volvió a besar. Su lengua en mi boca, una mano en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura. Fundida con su cuerpo y el calor exquisito que me envolvía – Bella – dijo cuando me soltó.

-Edward – intente besarlo y se alejó un poco. Lo mire seria y su sonrisa torcida se hizo presente de nuevo.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – sonreí y mordí mi labio -. Este vestido es un sueño.

-Gracias – dije y con algo de desesperación, me pare en puntas de pie y comencé el beso. Esta vez mi lengua fue a su boca tratando de llevarla lo mas adentro de posible. Me abrazo más fuerte aun.

"Aire… necesito aire… tengo que respirar", pensé. Nos separó, como si hubiera leído lo que estaba pensando. Acariciaba mi rostro y luego apoyo su frente en la mía.

-Tenemos que respirar – dijo sonriendo y reí un poco.

-Es difícil, me encanta besarte – dije y me dio un pequeño beso.

Estuvimos como diez minutos solos, mirándonos, acariciándonos, mirándonos a los ojos y besándonos muchísimo… hasta que llego el tsunami Alice y nos arrastro hasta la pista y nos obligo a bailar, pero ahora era música lenta. Así que me aferro bien a su cuerpo, acariciaba mi espalda y volvimos a besarnos, y se hicieron las cinco de la mañana no se en que momento, porque después de besarlo tanto había perdido la conciencia de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-Bella vuelve conmigo – decía Alice y tiraba de mi mano mientras Edward aferraba con fuerza mi cintura y yo me reía.

-Alice – sonaba a amenaza -, suéltala – demando -. Se va conmigo.

-Era noche de chicas – protesto Alice.

-Mientras ustedes pelean nosotros nos vamos – dijo Rosalie.

-Hermanita – Emmett se acercó a abrazarme -. Te vienes con nosotros y los dejamos peleando solos – me dijo en secreto y reí.

-Ganas no me faltan – le conteste bajito.

-Alice, amor yo me voy contigo – dijo Jasper.

-Edward Cullen me las pagas – dijo Alice apuntando con un dedo a su hermano.

-Alice, vamos a la misma casa – y de nuevo esa sonrisa torcida -, pero en autos separados.

Luego de despedirnos de todos me subí al auto de Edward, tomo mi mano mientras manejaba, ahora teníamos una hora de viaje de vuelta a Forks.

-¿A que hora volviste? – pregunte y me miro por un segundo -. Alice me conto que viajaste a Seattle.

-Llegue como a las once de la noche, los chicos me buscaron y fuimos a casa para que dejara mis cosas y luego salimos – relato.

-¿Y no estas cansado? – pregunte y sonrió.

-Mucho – confirmo -, pero quería verte y esta era la oportunidad. Tenia que venir.

-Me alegro lo hayas hecho, te extrañe – calor en mi cara sinónimo de mejillas coloradas.

-Vi a Nessie, creo que agoto a mis padres – dijo riendo -. Cuando lleguemos a mi casa vas a ver lo que mi mamá armo para ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio, realmente estaba cansada, hacia mucho tiempo que no salía y trasnochaba de esta manera. Se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos y Edward parecia mas que concentrado en el camino.

-¿Por qué no duermes un rato? – dijo cuando me miro de reojo y vio que mis ojos se cerraba -. Te despierto cuando lleguemos.

-Te vas a aburrir – proteste -, mejor te distraigo hablando.

-Bella te estas durmiendo – dijo en tono de burla -. Duerme no te hagas problema puedo manejar en silencio.

No tuvo que insistir mucho mas, apenas me acomode en mi asiento y apoye mi cabeza me quede profundamente dormida. Solo sentí que me tomaban en brazos.

-Bella… agárrate de mi cuello – sentía la voz de Edward lejana, pero lo hice.

Me desperté sobresaltada y me senté en la cama, esta definitivamente no es mi habitación ni mi casa. Escuche la ducha y en realidad no habían que ser adivino para saber que estaba en la habitación de Edward.

-¿Y ahora que? – pensé en voz alta.

Solo me quede esperando, después de todo, para buscar a Nessie tenia que esperarlo para que me dijera donde estaba para poder volver a casa, ya eran las siete de la mañana.

Luego de varios minutos que estuve esperando salió del baño solo con un toallón envuelto en su cintura, su torso exquisito desnudo y perfectamente delineado, me quede sin palabras, él solo sonrió y no dijo nada. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, me tomo de la nuca, me acerco a él y comenzó a besarme con su respiración totalmente agitada.


	20. Capitulo 19: Me derrito en sus manos

******Bueno chikis aca les traigo tres mas! Espero les siga gustando la historia! me encantan sus review las leo a todas no las he podido responder por falta de tiempo!**

**Besitos, nati**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Me derrito en sus manos.**

_Bella POV_

El beso empezó suave, aunque respiraba muy agitado, de apoco fue tomando mas fuerza, había como mas desesperación y su lengua en mi boca cada vez mas profundo. Me tomo de la cintura y me acerco hasta él pegándome a su cuerpo, mis manos fueron a su pelo. Comenzó a empujarme con su cuerpo hasta que finalmente quedamos acostados, abrí mis piernas y él se instalo entre ellas, sentí su mano comenzar a subir por mi pierna desde la mitad del muslo, fue lento e iba subiendo el vestido, baja una de mis manos y comencé a acariciar su pecho. Su mano seguía el recorrido por mi pierna y llego a mi nalga, la cual comenzó a acariciar.

-Edward… - fue apenas un susurro y volvió a besarme. Metió su mano por debajo de mis pantis y comenzó a dirigirse a mi entrepierna. Seguía besándome con fuerza. El calor subió y mucho e inconscientemente enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, el deseo era fuerte, comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras subió la mano que había bajado y la llevo a mis pechos, no le fue difícil llegar ahí ya que el vestido era escotado y no tenia corpiño, por lo que sentí su roce en mi pezón.

-Eres tan suave… - su voz estaba ronca y respiraba muy agitado, y yo estaba en el mismo estado. Volvió a mi boca, primero delineando con la punta de su lengua mis labios y luego sin pedir permiso, y no es mi precisamente que lo necesitara, metió nuevamente su lengua en mi boca. "¡Oh Dios! Como hace que me derrita en sus manos", pensé y enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y lo apreté fuerte contra mi. Y lo siguiente fue lo mejor, apretó su sexo contra el mio y pude sentir lo duro que estaba.

Y la alarma sonó en mi cabeza - ¡Edward no! – exclame y me miro. Sus ojos puedo jurar estaban negros ahora.

-¿Qué-e… pasa? – tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse y quiso volver a besarme, su mano aun estaba en mi pecho y seguía acariciando mi pezón y se sentía magníficamente bien.

-Aguarda… Edward… espera… - solté su cuello y empuje su pecho con mis manos -. No acá, esta tu familia, es la casa de tus padres – y si no hubieran estado, si hubiéramos estado solos, no me hubiera importado que fuera la casa de sus padres.

Desenrollé mis piernas de su cintura cuando comenzó a moverse para levantarse, lo hizo con dificultad, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Quede acostada con mis piernas abiertas, el vestido estaba enrollado en mi cintura. Él había quedado sentado y había tomado su cabeza entre sus manos por la nuca, estaba respirando profundo al igual que yo para calmarse. Me miro solo un poco.

-Bella es mejor que te cubras – dijo -. Acomódate la ropa – fue una orden. Baje mi vestido y me cubrí el pecho que había quedado al aire.

-Lo siento – dije y no me miro -, pero… - me quede en silencio unos minutos y no dijo nada -. No es que no quiera – dije, él estaba tan serio, tenia miedo de que se enojara, pero lo deseaba y mucho -, pero puede venir alguien nos pueden escuchar – seguí y sé que noto mi voz afligida -. En verdad, lo lamento.

-No tienes porque Bella – me miro y sonrió -. No es acá donde tiene que pasar, me deje llevar, el que lo debe lamentar soy yo – sonreí y me senté en la cama. Me acerque a él y bese su hombro a la vez que acaricie su nuca y luego lo bese ahí. Es tan atractivo y estas ganas de tener mis manos todo el tiempo sobre él no se iban, mas allá de que esta prácticamente desnudo -. No hay posibilidad de que solo nos acostemos para dormir juntos – aseguro y sonreí.

-Edward…

-Lo se, lo se… - dijo sonriendo -. Te llevo a otra habitación así duermes – lo mire con duda.

-No creo sea buena idea – ahora se puso serio.

-Mi mamá te había preparado la pieza de huéspedes, la cuna para Nessie esta ahí – sonrió ante mi cara de sorpresa.

-¿¡Compro una cuna solamente por que venia hoy! – entre sorpresa y pregunta.

-No es nada – dijo dándome un pequeño beso -. Deja que me pongo algo – mordí mi labio -. ¡Mierda Bella no hagas eso! – no pude evitar reírme un poco.

-Espero te cambies – dije y asintió. Busco algo de ropa y luego entro al baño nuevamente. Lo espere varios minutos hasta que salió sonriendo.

-Ven – tendió una mano y la tome -, hay que dormir un rato, espero que Nessie te deje – son mas de la siete y media, seguro en pocas horas me despierta. La habitación de huéspedes no estaba muy lejos de la suya. Cuando entramos al lado de la cama de dos plazas estaba la cuna donde estaba mi niña durmiendo.

-No tendrían que haber echo esto – reproche. Me acerque hasta la cuna y sonreí, estaba con su dedo pulgar en la boca. Suavemente lo saque.

-Alice me dijo que dejo la ropa que traías y además un pijama en el placard para que te cambies – dijo y asentí.

-Esta todo bien ¿Verdad? – no quiero que se enoje por lo que no paso.

-Está todo bien –dijo y se acercó para darme un pequeño beso mientras acaricio con una mano mi rostro -. No te preocupes – asentí y camino hacia la puerta, se paro y me miro desde ahí -. No quiere decir que no vaya a pasar, te deseo mas de lo que puedes imaginar y vamos a tener nuestro momento – salió de la habitación.

Me acoste luego de asearme un poco y cambiarme, quería aprovechar mientras Nessie durmiera.

Sentí los golpes en la puerta y una vez mas me desperté desorientada, mire a todos lados, Nessie aun dormía. De nuevo golpearon.

-Bella – esa era Alice.

-Pasa Alice – dije sentándome en la cama y entro con su habitual sonrisa.

-Es el mediodía – la mire sorprendida -. Ni te preocupes a mi recién me despierta mamá – dijo -. Aun duerme – dijo acercándose a la cuna -, mamá me conto que se durmió como a las dos de la mañana.

-Sabia que no iba a ser tan fácil – dije -, nunca hemos estado separadas.

-Por una noche no pasa nada – dijo Alice -. Vine a avisarte que salgo a comer con Jas – dijo -. Como a las cuatro venimos para ir de compras con Rosalie.

-Vengo a esa hora, me voy a casa – dije poniéndome de pie.

-¿Vas a dejar a mi hermanito solo? – pregunto con un puchero.

-Con tus padres – afirme.

-También se fueron – contesto -. Quédate y almuerzan juntos.

-Alice mejor te quedas, es incomodo estar así – sonrió.

-Está bien nos quedamos – dijo y sonreí -. Cámbiate y te espero para cocinar.

Me entre a duchar y cuando salí del baño mi pequeña ya estaba despierta. Se había parado y se sostenía de las barandas.

-¡Mami, mami! – exclamo tendiendo los brazos para que la alzara.

-Mi bebe – dije tomándola en brazos y la apreté fuerte -. Extrañaste a mami porque mami te extraño mucho, mucho – ella comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi pelo. La cambie y baje para ayudar a Alice.

-Buenos días – dije mientras entraba a la cocina. Edward y Jasper estaban ahí con Alice. Edward se levanto de inmediato y vino hasta nosotras.

-¡Papi! – exclamo Nessie y le tendió lo brazos, el la tomo en los suyos.

-Ven conmigo mi niña – dijo mientras la levantaba y luego me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Él, es totalmente dulce, mientras con Alice preparábamos el almuerzo se llevo a Nessie y la escuche reír muchísimo, calculo que la estaba haciendo jugar. En varios momento entro, sino era para buscar algo de tomar o algo para Nessie, pero cada vez que entraba me daba un beso, me abrazaba o rozaba mi cintura y con cada cosa que hacia, sentía que me derretía en sus manos.

Luego del almuerzo y de dejar todo limpio, solo tuvimos que esperar una media hora para que llegara Rosalie y comenzara la salida, así que volvimos a Port Ángeles.

Una vez llegamos comenzó la carrera para comprarle ropa a Nessie y no es que no lo agradeciera porque lo hago, pero no esta bien que lo hagan. Obviamente cuando proteste me ignoraron completamente diciéndome que no era nada, que dejara que la mimara, que no tenias sobrinos y que Nessie estaba contenta. Recién se calmaron cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando nos sentamos a tomar algo.

-¿Es muy temprano para la cena? – pregunto Emmett, los chicos se habían distraído por su lado mientras nosotras comprábamos y se nos unieron en el patio de comidas.

-Yo tendría que volver a casa – Edward se había sentado a mi lado y jugaba con mi cabello mientras Nessie seguía en brazos de Rosalie -, tengo un compromiso ahora – no me había olvidado de Jake.

-¿Con quien? – pregunto Alice.

-Quede en juntarme con un amigo – conteste -. Jake solo se queda una semanas mas - dije y automáticamente cuando escucho el nombre, Edward soltó mi pelo y se alejó levemente.

-Te llevo – dijo serio y se puso de pie.


	21. Capitulo 20: Dos hombres celosos

**Capitulo 20: Dos hombres celosos.**

_Bella POV_

El camino de vuelta fue en silencio, Edward parecia enojado, ni me anime a preguntarle porque no fuimos a buscar mi camioneta que estaba en su casa aun. Lo que empeoro todo fue llegar a mi cabaña y ver a Jake esperándome en la puerta. La cara de Edward se transformo, parecia estar furioso.

-¿Hice algo mal? – pregunte con timidez, su mirada me intimido muchísimo.

-Tu "amigo" Jacob te espera – dijo secamente.

-Edward dime que pasa – pedí.

-Me parece por su cara que no tiene mucha paciencia – dijo sin mirarme -, mejor bajas – sonó a que me echaba. Era obvio que no me iba a dar un beso como esperaba.

Cuando baje me acerque a Jake que tenia una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, señal de que estaba contento de verme y me quería mucho. Cuando llegue hasta el, me llamo la atención que me abrasara tan fuerte y luego me beso ejerciendo cierta presión en mi mejilla y puede escuchar la acelerada del auto. Esto seguramente no iba a ser bueno.

-Pensé que me estabas dejando plantado, hace como veinte minutos que te espero – dijo riendo.

-Para nada Jake, lo que pasa es que el día ya estaba planeado.

-Por ese Edward – dijo en tono despectivo.

-No con su hermana que es mi amiga – conteste.

-Dices que no pasa nada con él, sin embargo lo he visto o me has contado que él ha estado con ustedes un montón de veces, en realidad exceptuando la primera vez que nos vimos el resto de las veces siempre has estado cuando nos vimos – de nuevo en tono de reproché.

-Jake por favor no tienes por qué controlarme de esa manera – además no me gustaba -, yo se lo que estoy haciendo.

-Puff… - dijo -, eso dices.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo comencé a preparar la cena, Jake me observaba y Nessie jugaba a un costado en su mesita. Se notaba que el ambiente había quedado tensionado, pero él no tiene derecho a controlarme así, somos amigos, pero hasta ahí llegamos. El ambiente no cambio mucho cuando nos sentamos a cenar.

-Charlie me llamo de nuevo – dijo con su mejor tono de enojado -, quiere una respuesta Bells – nos miramos.

-Aun no se Jake – conteste y rodo sus ojos.

-Vamos Bells, son tus padres, solo quieren venir y asegurarse que estas bien – insistió.

Quedamos en silencio varios minutos, no tiene mucho sentido seguir así, después de todo son mis padres y mi niña necesita la familia. Solo espero que todo salga bien y no se complique.

-Jake creo que es hora de que llames a mis padres – dije con todo la firmeza y el sonrió.

-Mañana a primera hora los llamo – sonrió -. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer Bells – aprobó.

-¿Cómo esta mamá? – la extraño un montón.

-Desde que te fuiste muy triste – dijo y suspire -, creo que ella se arrepintió de como fue todo el mismo día, y después nada fue igual, incluso con Charlie – y eso no se oyó bien.

-¿Están juntos? – Se quedo callado – Jake ¿Se separaron? – pregunte.

-Cuando vi a Charlie de nuevo estaban separados, no se hace cuanto tiempo porque no me anime a preguntarle – ahora mis ojos estaban llorosos.

-Todo va a estar bien Bella, cuando vengan ellos y las vean todo se va a arreglar – dijo y se acercó para abrazarme y no me negué. Estuvimos abrazados varios minutos.

-Gracias Jake – conteste -, eres el mejor amigo – no sonrió, parecia que esa palabra no le gustaba.

-Bella, yo quiero decirte algo además… - mi celular sonó y se quedo en silencio.

-Aguarda un segundo – pedí y fui hasta la cocina, Nessie vino detrás mio y la alce.

-¡Hola! – exclame.

-¿Estas ocupada? – Pregunto Edward y su voz se noto seria, parecia estar enojado - ¿Aun esta tu amigo ahí? – resople.

-Si Jake todavía esta acá – conteste -. ¿Qué pasa Edward? – habíamos estado tan bien, aunque estoy pensado que puede ser posible este celoso de Jake.

-Bella, quiero la verdad. ¿Qué hay entre Jacob y tú? No me mientas, he visto como te mira – pregunto.

-Solo somos amigos, te lo dije, nunca paso nada más entre nosotros, sino fuera así no nos habríamos besado, no te hubiera dejado – conteste.

-Él te mira como si fueran algo mas que amigos – protesto -, si pudiera mantenerte alejada de él, lo haría – sonreí porque esos son puros celos y es hermoso -. Quiero verlas, quiero estar con ustedes ¿A que hora se va? – pregunto, pero no iba a echar a Jake.

-No lo se todavía estamos hablando – conteste y sentí el resoplido del otro lado -. Edward el después se vuelve a su casa solo va estar una semana mas.

-Mándame un mensaje cuando se vaya, no importa la hora – suspiro -. Bella, tu y Nessie me tiene totalmente embrujado, no sé que han hecho pero no hago mas que pensar en estar juntos cuando las tengo lejos – dijo y mi sonrisa fue enorme -. ¿Mi niña esta bien? – pregunto.

-Aguarda – pedí acerque el celular a Nessie -. Saluda a Edward… - resople porque ella se quedo cayada y no dijo nada -. Nessie es papi…

-¡Papi! – exclamo y rodé mis ojos. Sentí movimiento detrás mio y Jake estaba parado en la puerta con muy mala cara, mientras Nessie balbuceaba cosas a Edward.

-Me voy – sentencio Jake.

-Espera Jake – seguro algo de todo esto había escuchado.

-Edward – llame y lo sentía reírse -. ¿Hablamos mas tarde? – pregunte.

-De acuerdo - contesto -. No me hagas esperar – pidió.

-No, no creo que sea mucho tiempo mas – conteste y cortamos.

-Nessie juega acá y después vamos al agua – dije dándole un beso y la deje en su mesita para que jugara. Tiene muchísimos muñecos y se distrae mucho, ha aprendido a jugar solita.

-Jake – él estaba dándome la espalda y se lo notaba tenso. Estaba parado cerca de la puerta.

-¿Qué? – su tono fue hostil.

-Sé que algo escuchaste – afirme.

-Algo tienes con él – afirmo -, me mentiste.

-No lo hice – conteste -, pero algo me pasa con él… es fuerte y… lo estoy conociendo – conteste.

-Estás enamorada – afirmo y estoy segura es así.

-Jake, quiero conocerlo, saber a donde me lleva esto que siento por él – conteste.

-¿Y donde quedo yo en todo esto Bella? ¿Qué hay de mí? – pregunto.

-Seguimos siendo amigos, los mejores, eso nunca va a cambiar – conteste.

-Mejor nos vemos mañana – dijo -, te llamo y te aviso cuando vienen tus padres – dijo y salió sin más.

Desde que éramos chicos siempre tuve la sospecha que a Jake le pasaba algo mas conmigo, pero él nunca dijo nada, solo insistía que era mi mejor amigo y nada más. Lo que siempre me vino bien porque yo no sentía más que eso por él. Así actuaba cuando estaba de novia con James, los celos siempre estaban presentes y vivían peleando.

FLASH BACK

Hoy era el día que dedica a Jake, eso se lo deje claro a James cuando nos pusimos de novios, mi mejor amigo era importante y no lo iba a dejar de lado. Me estaba preparando para nuestra salida al cine, luego a cenar y dar algunas vueltas. Con Jake me divertía un monto, me cuenta miles de cosas al igual que yo a él. Con James, nuestra relación es más seria, seguramente porque es más grande. Luego de cambiarme, busque a Jake que estaba conversando con papá y nos dispusimos a salir.

-James – dije cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi parado en la entrada de la casa.

-Venia a buscarte, hay una reunión en casa y mis padres quieren que vayas – y me brindo esa sonrisa seductora que usa para convencerme.

-Hoy no puedo, salgo con Jake, lo sabias – ahora me miro enojado.

-Isabella – hacia me llamaba el, no le gustaba decirme Bella -, somos novios y eso vale mas que cualquier cosa, vas a venir conmigo – me tomo del brazo y me encamino para su auto.

-¡Suéltala James! - exclamo Jake.

-No te metas – contesto con voz calmada.

-Eres un idiota James, la vas a lastimar – siguió Jake.

-Y tu un perrito faldero, no haces otra cosa que andar atrás de mi chica – contesto -, juraría estas enamorado de ella, pero nunca te va a ver así – se burlo -, porque no te buscas una vida propia.

-¡James baste! – exclame.

-Te vendría bien unos buenos golpes – Jake se acercó -, algún día Bella va a abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que no vales nada – se acercó mas -. Ahora suéltala, iba a salir conmigo.

-Es mi novia y viene conmigo – insistió James.

-No voy a ir – proteste -, sabias que hoy nos juntábamos, no lo voy a dejar plantado.

-Lo prefieres a tu novio – dijo soltándome -. Esta bien, quédate con él – se subió enojado a su auto y se fue.

Con James llevaba saliendo diez meses, y esa noche fue al primera vez que me engaño con Victoria, me entere no muy de casualidad, ya que se dejaron ver con todos los amigos que teníamos en común y durante diez días estuvo atrás mio pidiéndome perdón una y otra vez hasta que cedi y volvimos a ser novios, pero eso fue solo el comienzo.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

"Jake se fue" – escribí el mensaje que había prometido a Edward.

Al instante:

"Voy a verlas" – contesto.


	22. Capitulo 21: Primera noche juntos

**Capitulo 21: Primera noche juntos.**

_Bella POV_

Prepare a Nessie para su baño mientras esperaba que Edward llegara, luego de eso tenia que darle su leche calentita y estaría lista para ir a dormir. A las diez de la noche es su horario limite, me costó horreros se acostumbrará a dormir a esa hora, pero tenia que ser así. Termine de bañarla y cuando estaba terminando de cambiarla escuche los golpes en la puerta… y mi corazón…. Uf… Termine rápido con Nessie y fui a abrirle la puerta.

-Pasa – dije cuando abrí la puerta con la sonrisa más grande que pude. Tenia a Nessie en brazos y aun no se como comportarme con él frente a ella, no la quiero confundir por lo que solo atine a darle un beso en la mejilla. El, solo sonrió.

-Hola mi niña – dijo sacando a Nessie de mis brazos y la alzo. Le empezó a dar muchos besitos es su mejilla mientras le hacia cosquillas por lo que ella reía un montón.

-Mientras ustedes juegan le preparo su leche – dije y el asintió mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

Es todo tan extraño, porque viéndolo aquí en mi casa, jugando con mi niña, es como si fuéramos ya una familia, como si el en realidad fuera su padre y estuviéramos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo. y no lo quiero pensar mucho, porque me siento completa, feliz y protegida cuando estamos los tres, no quiero que esto se termine.

-Edward – lo llame y dejo de hacerle cosquillas a Nessie -, es hora que duerma, mejor ya no jueguen sino le va a costar.

-Pero nos estábamos divirtiendo – protesto de una manera tan dulce. Nessie trataba de empujar su cara para que la mirara a ella.

-Lo se, pero va a quedar ansiosa y no se va a poder dormir – "Y yo quiero tener un tiempo a solas", pensé -, y ya es la hora.

-Está bien – dijo -. Mi niña – miro a Nessie -, mañana jugamos, ve con mamá – eso sonó hermoso.

Tome a ni niña en brazos – Vamos amor – dije y la lleve a su cuarto, la acosté y le di su mamadera. Puse a su lado el elefante de peluche con el que duerme y la mire un rato.

Siempre me quedo hasta que termina la leche, esa rutina no iba a cambiar por nadie, de paso controlo que no se ahogue y, generalmente no alcanza a terminarla cuando se duerme, por lo que le saco la mamadera a tiempo para que no se moje con la leche. Me quede esperando y sentí que Edward prendía la televisión, no estaba alto el volumen pero mi casa es chica. Como siempre Nessie antes de terminar su mamadera se durmió profundamente. Fui a lavarla y lo vi mirando televisión sentado en el sillón grande de tres cuerpos que tenia en el living. Cuando termine me fui a sentar a su lado.

-Ven – dijo para que me acercara, rodio mis hombros con su brazo izquierdo y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro -. ¿Me extrañaste? – pregunto. Y aunque solo hemos estado separados unas horas, lo había hecho.

-Mucho – confirme y note que sonrió -. Bésame – pedí y me miro.

Empezó acariciando mi rostro muy suavemente, luego fueron pequeños besos en los labios muy suaves y siguió con un beso largo, de los que quitan la respiración. Nos separábamos para respirar y volvíamos a besarnos, y luego de varios minutos nos separamos, nos mirarnos a los ojos y ambos reímos bajo.

-¿Qué hicieron con Jake? – pregunto y no sonaba tan hostil cuando dijo su nombre, pero se notaba en sus ojos que no le gustaba nombrarlo.

-Solo hablamos, me escucho cantarle a Nessie, cenamos – dije -. Nada del otro mundo.

-Alice tiene planeadas mas salidas y mi mamá esta planeando como va a decorar la habitación de Nessie en mi casa – me incorpore un poco para mirarlo seria -. No pongas esa cara, mi familia es así.

-Pero es demasiado… va a decorar una habitación para mi hija - seguía sorprendida -, es demasiado.

-No lo es – dijo -. Todos te queremos aunque hace poco nos conocemos.

Acomode de nuevo mi cabeza en su hombre, me abrazo un poco mas fuerte y nos quedamos viendo televisión por varios minutos en silencio.

-Espero que Alice no te haya cansado – sonreí, la verdad es que la adoro -, pero es así, siempre a sido así, como un terremoto, todo el tiempo entusiasmada por todo – sonreía -. Por ahí puede ser como demasiado.

-La adoro – dije y sonrió mas -, me recuerda mucho al espíritu que tiene mi mamá, siempre alegre, siempre entusiasmada y positiva para ella todo siempre tiene un por que – dije.

-Los extrañas – afirme –, a tus padres – suspire y apoye mi frente en su hombro -. Y por lo que noto sobre todo a tu mamá.

-Muchísimo – confirme -, con mamá éramos muy unidades, hicimos muchísimos viajes las dos solas porque papá siempre trabajaba – beso mi cabeza. Quedamos mucho tiempo en silencio.

-Bella – me llamo y nos miramos -. ¿Quiero quedarme a dormir? – lo mire con duda -. Prometo comportarme como un todo un caballero ingles, solo quiero que estemos juntos, dormir juntos.

-¿Tus padres se pueden preocupar? - rodo sus ojos.

-Tengo 26 años, creo que ya no tengo que pedir permiso para no dormir en casa – dije y sonreí -. Juro que será solo dormir, nada más que eso.

-¿Promesa? – reí un poco.

-Promesa – dijo levantando su mano -. Eres hermosa – dijo tomándome de la nuca y acercándome a él para comenzar a besarme. Y ahí estuvimos nuevamente besándonos mucho, nuestras lenguas acariciándose, su sabor exquisito y su cuerpo caliente pegado al mio.

-Vamos – dije poniéndome de pie -. Hora de dormir – dije y lo guie hasta mi habitación -. Me cambio en el baño – el solo asintió, busque mi ropa de dormir y fui al baño.

Mis manos temblaban y mucho, pero la emoción era grande. Se quedaba en casa, con nosotras, iba a pasar la noche acá, iba a despertar al otro día con él. Con James nunca paso, cada vez que teníamos relaciones, terminaba y se iba, no importa donde estuviéramos si era un hotel, su casa o cuando mis padres viajaban en mi casa. El terminaba y a los minutos se iba, fui muy estúpida con James, sobre todo porque estaba segura que no era con él con quien tenia que tener mi primera vez y las que vinieron después, pero él sabia seducir, controlar y llevar a quien fuera para donde él quería. Era un manipulador.

-No te pregunte si cenaste – dije cuando entre en la habitación. Estaba ya acostado, tapado hasta la cintura y su torso desnudo.

-No tenia hambre – dijo -, estuve de mal humor toda la tarde.

-Eso esta mal. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? – sonrió y palmeo la cama del lado izquierdo ya que él se acostó del lado derecho.

-Solo quiero que vengas aquí conmigo – dijo y me subí en la cama. Me acomodo a su lado, me envolvió en un abrazo y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Por qué estabas de mal humor? – pregunte con todo mi inocencia.

-Porque estabas con Jacob – fue muy sincero -. No me gusta, a él le pasa algo contigo, esta interesado – aseguro.

-Pero es solo un amigo, un muy buen amigo – dije. Apoye mi cabeza en mi mano derecha para poder verlo -. No hay nada mas que amistad – asegure.

-Bella lo he visto… como te mira… para él no es solo eso – aseguraba y estos últimos días estoy sospechando que hay algo mas.

-Si es así es solo departe de él, para mi es solo un amigo – acaricio mi mejilla -. Bésame – pedí una vez mas, me mostro su mejor sonrisa torcida y me tomo nuevamente de la nuca para acercarme y besarme. Y durante varios minutos más estuvimos besándonos.

-Ahora mejor dormimos – dijo cuando nos separamos -. Mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, tienes que llevarme a mi casa primero porque no traje mi auto, vine en tu camioneta – otro pequeño beso -. No se como haces para andar en eso, es muy lento, me desespere, ni siquiera funciona bien la radio – protesto.

-Yo amo esa camioneta – puso mala cara y luego sonrió -. Es una reliquia – me apoyo en su pecho de nuevo y me abrazo. Quedamos en silencio, su respiración era acompasada, tranquila y su aroma me envolvía -. ¿Estas dormido? – apretó un poco al abrazo.

-Aun no – contesto.

-Quisiera presentarte a mis padres, acepte verlos – le conté.

-Esa es una muy buena decisión – aseguro -. Es bueno para las dos.

Me desperté al otro día aun abrazada a su cuerpo, y como dijo, se comporto como todo un caballero ingles ya que no intento absolutamente nada. Eran las seis de la mañana, me levante tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, quería prepararle el desayuno.

-Hola – fue solo un susurro en mi oído, pero me sobresalte porque no lo había escuchado. Me abrazo por la cintura y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro -. ¿Eso es para mí? – pregunto. Tenía tostadas, el café y la mermelada preparada.

-Para los dos – dije y beso mi cuello.

-Nessie duerme – aseguro y asentí -. ¿Puedo ir a verla? – asentí y beso otra vez mi cuello. Me soltó y lo vi salir de la cocina. Ya se había vestido.

Acomode todo en la mesa, serví el café, prepare varias tostadas con dulce y me senté a esperarlo. Cuando entro en la cocina sonrió.

-Bella, debo felicitarte, Nessie es hermosa – sonreí, era mi niña, para mi era mas que hermosa, era la perfección en carne viva -, son las dos mujeres mas hermosas que he visto – obvio eso hizo que me sonrojara toda.

-Anoche no me respondiste – me miro sorprendido -, cuando te dije que te quería presentar a mis padres – no dijo nada. ¿No quieres conocerlos o es muy pronto? – pregunte. yo ya conozco a toda su familia.

-Quiero conocerlos – contesto -. Tienen que conocer a tu novio y al "papi" de Nessie – se reía.

-¿Mi novio? – pregunte y los nervios se instalaron en la boca de mi estomago, eso cuando paso.

-¿Desde cuando? – pregunte.

-Desde este momento – confirmo y solo asentí.


	23. Capitulo 22: Mis padres

******Holaaaa! Aca les traigo 3 capitulos mas! Una vez mas agradezco las review, me hacen feliz!**

**Sin mucho mas que decir hoy les dejo los capitulos! Disfruten!**

**Besitos, Nati ;)**

**Capitulo 22: Mis padres.**

_Bella POV_

Jake me había confirmado que mis padres llegaban el viernes siguiente y él retraso su regreso para volver con ellos el día lunes. Durante esos días no nos vimos, parecia estar enojado y yo estaba en un estado de euforia constante. Edward había venido todas las noches a dormir y solo a dormir.

Habíamos quedado que cuando mis padres llegaran Jake me avisaría para encontrarnos en su hotel. Se iban a hospedar en Forks, aunque primero habían pensado hacerlo en Port Angeles, reservaron en el Pacific Inn Motel en el 352 South Forks Avenue, el lugar lo conocía de vista y parecia agradable.

-Bella – Edward me mira caminar de un lado al otro mientras él estaba sentado en el piso pintando con Nessie -, el tiempo no va a pasar mas rápido por mas nerviosa que estés y por mas que camines de esa manera – siguió.

-No se como comportarme, que debo decirles o como saludarlos – dije.

-Cuando los veas todo se va a aclarar – dijo -. Puedo acompañarte si quieres – dijo.

-Jake va a estar ahí – sé que le molesto, pero hoy no estoy para aguantar sus celos.

-Va a ser mejor que me vaya entonces – dijo levantándose después de dar un beso a Nessie. Tampoco estoy en estado para pedirle que no se enoje -. Me llamas cualquier cosa, tengo que volver al hospital – asentí y se fue luego de darme un beso.

-Mami – me llamo Nessie y la mire sonriendo - ¿Mi papi? – esto definitivamente me va a traer problemas con mi padre.

-Se fue a trabajar mi amor – dije y me trajo un hoja con unos bellos rayones, sus obras de arte -. ¿Para papi? – pregunte.

-Ti – no pude evitar reírme, es totalmente hermosa.

Sonó mi celular – Jake – conteste con toda la ansiedad.

-Acabamos de llegar, Charlie quiere saber si quieres que cenemos juntos esta noche – dijo.

-Si no hay problema – conteste.

-Te paso a buscar como a las ocho – iba a protestar -, es mejor que por ahora no vean la camioneta que tienes, Charlie se muere, me interrogo todo el camino – resople.

-Esta bien – conteste y cortamos.

Íbamos en el auto de Jake, nos esperaban en Mill Creek. Sé que notaba mis nervios pero no dijo nada, directamente no hablamos en todo el camino. Llegamos y espero sentado a mi lado hasta que tomo valor y salí del auto. Hacia casi dos años que no veía a mi padres.

-¡Bella! – mi madre me abrazo con junto con Nessie ya que la tenia en brazos.

-Renée – conteste. Trate de corresponder el abrazo lo más que pude. Mamá ya estaba llorando.

-Charlie – salude mirando mi padre, él estaba serio y miraba a Nessie.

-Isabella – contesto. Tenía ganas de irme, así me llamaba cuando estaba enojado conmigo. "Para que vino si esta enojado", pensé.

-Ella es Nessie – dije mirando a mi pequeña.

-¡Por Dios Bella, es tan hermosa! – Exclamo mamá - ¿Puede alzarla? – dude un poco, pero vi la cara de ansiedad de mamá.

-Nessie – mamá tendió los brazos y ella también lo hizo. Renée la abrazo fuerte y la beso.

-Nos sentamos – dijo Charlie.

Estuvimos en silencio durante varios minutos, habíamos pedido la comida. Renée estaba con Nessie en su falda y le hablaba, ellas estaba frente a mi. Papá y Jake estaban cada uno a un costado mio.

-Bella, estas haciendo un gran trabajo – dijo Renée y sonreí, eso era un alivio, por lo menos ella en verdad parecia estar cómoda y contenta con esta reunión.

-Gracias – conteste.

-¿Cuánto haces que estas acá? – pregunto Charlie.

-Casi dos años – conteste.

-¿Tienes trabajo? – como piensa que nos mantenía sin trabajo.

-Si, en una tienda de deportes – conteste.

-¿Casa? – siguió el interrogatorio.

-Alquilo – conteste.

-Charlie deja de interrogarla – Renée estaba molesta.

-Solo quería saber – dijo Charlie -. Bella – se puso mas serio si era posible y nos miramos -, se que ese día dije muchas cosas, cosas que no sentía en realidad, pero tenias tantas oportunidades para hacer tantas cosas y sentí que ibas a desperdiciarlas por no haber pensado lo que hacías – dijo -. Lo lamento Bella, lamento mucho como te eche de casa.

-Y yo lamento tanto no haberte buscado o ayudado de alguna manera – siguió Renée -, tendría que haberme puesto firme no haber dejado que te fueras así.

-Sé que esperaban otra cosa de mi y me equivoque, pero Nessie es lo mejor que me ha pasado – dije -. No me arrepiento de nada, no puedo hacerlo, ella es mi tesoro… lo mas preciado.

-Es hermosa hija – dijo Charlie.

-Si, lo es – asegure.

FLASH BACK

Era lo mas difícil que me había tocado hacer, hacia un mes me hice el test de embarazo y hace una semana me confirmo el medico que estaba de dos meses. No me animaba a decirles, ni siquiera a James que es el padre.

Finalmente ayer se lo había dicho a James, él se largo a reír mientras yo lo miraba totalmente perdida. No entiendo que le daba gracia, y se me hizo sentir mal porque se retorcía de la risa. Y lo mire totalmente indignada cuando vi quien baja las escaleras con solo una camisa de él a medio prender.

-¿De que te ríes Jimmy? – dijo Victoria abrazándolo.

-Quedo embarazada – le dijo aun riéndose.

-Bella, pequeña, no te enseñaron a cuidarte – dijo burlándose -. Tendrías que tener más cuidado, ahora que dirá el padre.

-Eso quiero saber – dije con bronca -. James es el padre – se largo a reír.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? – pregunto un poco contenido.

-Es tu hijo – dije.

-No lo quiero – esta debe ser la milésima vez que lo encuentro con ella, que espera que hiciera, no podía esperar nada de él -. Son una carga – dijo.

-Dale plata y que lo aborte – dijo Victoria.

-Lo voy a tener – asegure.

-Pues lo haces sola, yo no lo quiero – repitió. Lo vi salir de la habitación y cuando volvió traía dinero en sus manos -. Esto es lo único que vas a tener de mí, puedes hacer lo que quieras. No lo tome. Puso el dinero en un bolsillo de mi pantalón, me tomo del brazo y me saco a los empujones de su casa. Nunca más lo volví a ver.

FIN FLASH BACK


	24. Capitulo 23: Recuerdos doloroso

**Capitulo 23: Recuerdos doloroso.**

_Bella POV_

Habían traído la comida y todos comenzamos a comer en silencio. Mire a Charlie de reojo y no pude evitar recordar el día que salí de casa y no pude volver

FLASH BACK

Y ahora era definitivo tenia que decirlo, seguro James abriría su boca y lo regaría por todos lados, era mejor que mis padres se enteraran por mí. Podía irme, desaparecer, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenía que decirles y fue peor de lo que pensé.

-¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO HACIENDOME CREER QUE ERAS UNA NIÑA BUENA, QUE NO HACIAS LO QUE LAS DEMAS Y TE COMPORTABAS COMO UNA CUALQUIERA! – grito cuando le di la noticia.

-Charlie tranquilízate – pidió mamá en voz baja mientras lloraba a mares. Yo solo lo miraba con las lágrimas cayendo.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ESO! TU HIJA SE COMPORTA COMO UN CUALQUIERA CON ESE JAMES Y ME PIDES CALMA – siguió - ¡¿QUÉ PIENSA HACER EL, ACASO SE VA A HACER CARGO, ESE VAGO! – me miro con rabia.

-No quiere verme mas, solo me dio dinero y echo – dije.

-MILES DE VECES TE DIJE QUE ERA UN BUENO PARA NADA – grito -. NO QUIERO VERTE LA CARA DE NUEVO – lo mire sorprendida -. TE LARGAS DE MI CASA – me quede helada.

Lo vi subir las escaleras, mire a mamá y solo lloraba sin decir nada. Estuve ahí varios minutos repitiendo en mi mente lo último que dijo mi padre. Subí y lo busque, lo encontré en mi habitación y sacaba mi ropa del placard y las metía en bolso.

-Papá – lo llame.

-Puedes llevarte todas tus cosas, pero te largas, ya no tengo hija – dijo.

-Papá por favor solo vamos a dormir y mañana hablamos tranquilos – dijo.

-No – dijo firme y sin gritar. Cerró el bolso y lo tiro frente a mí -. Te largas ahora…

-Son las doce de la noche no tengo a donde ir – dije.

-No me importa, te largas ahora, toma – dijo – es todo lo que tengo ahora y no te daré mas – de manera automática tomo el dinero que me tendió y él se cruzo de brazos y me miro furioso.

Subí mis cosas al auto, todo lo que mas pude y supiera que me iba a servir para venderlo. Tenia que pensar con la cabeza fría, tenía que cuidarnos. Era mi bebe, no me importa lo que todos dijeran ahora, y en ese momento pensé que contaba con Jake pero tampoco fue así. Jacob también se enojo y no me dejo quedarme con él. Esa noche dormí en el auto.

Al otro día, luego de dar vueltas cerca de casa, decidí que no les iba a rogar. Sé que me lo advirtieron, sobre James, miles de veces y no hice caso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Vendí todas las cosas, incluido el auto y solo me quede con mi ropa. Y así comenzó al viaje que me trajo a forks.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Habíamos quedado en silencio de nuevo, y me había sumergido en los recuerdos. Eran amargos, demasiados. Renée le dio de comer a Nessie y ella les sonreía a todos. Era lo único que me mantenía en esta mesa en este momento, mi niña sonriendo.

-Bella cariño – Renée me saco de mis pensamientos -. Mañana nos podríamos juntar para pasar el día – dijo.

-Calculo que si – conteste -, salgo del trabajo a las tres. Tendría que ser después de esa hora.

-Creo que esta con sueño – dijo y mire a Nessie y luego la hora.

-Ya es su hora de dormir – conteste.

La mayoría de la cena la habíamos pasado en silencio, lo cual fue bastante incomodo. Jake no había hablado para nada prácticamente.

Al otro día nos juntábamos, mis padres me avisaron que se iban a quedar por lo menos quince días para que habláramos bien y estar un poco mas con Nessie. Papá la hacia jugar en el tobogán y los demás juegos.

El lunes Jake se fue, tenia que volver a su casa, no habíamos hablado mucho y parecia mas bien enojado conmigo. Edward no había aparecido durante estos días, ni siquiera hablamos por celular y ya era viernes, hacia mas de una semana que no sabia de él, había estado distraída por mis padres.

-Bella ¿Cómo esta todo? – contesto cuando lo llame.

-¿Por qué no has venido? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? – seguí.

-Creí que lo mejor era darte tiempo con ellos, para que pudieran hablar – contesto -. Además tampoco me llamaste, también podrías haberlo echo.

-Alice tampoco me llamo – reproche.

-Les pedí que no lo hicieran, necesitas este tiempo con tus padres – rodé mis ojos, lo extrañaba.

-No me extrañaste – aseguré.

-Te acose toda la semana Bella – dijo y sonreí -. Te estuve siguiendo a todos lados, incluso cuando lo fuiste a despedir a Jacob – y él tono de molestia salió junto con el nombre.

-Pensé que eran ideas mías – dije.

-No lo eran te estuve siguiendo – confirmo.

-Mañana cuando estemos en la plaza te podrías acercar y te presento – propuse.

-Ahí estaré firme – conteste -. Quiero besarte, no sabes cuanto te extraño – dijo.

-Yo también – confirme.

Hablamos durante una hora, me conto de Alice, que sus hermanos consiguieron departamento y Jasper el local para su firma de abogados. También sobre Esme, que quería ver a Nessie al igual que Carlisle.

Nessie jugaba con arena en la plaza y Charlie estaba con ella tratando de enseñarle a hacer castillos de arena, le habían regalado con mamá un juego para la playa, con balde, pala, rastrillo y figuras.

-Te ha ido bien acá – aseguro Renée -. Se te ve muy bien – dijo.

-Me encontré con gente muy buena que nos ayudo mucho – conteste y se puso seria -. Es un lindo lugar, aunque prefiero más el calor que la lluvia, pero algunas personas son muy buenas.

-Yo tendría que haber ido contigo – dijo y me sorprendió -. Cuando te echo, me arranco el alma, me saco a mi hijita y no hice nada.

-Ya esta bien mamá, ya paso todo – dije abrazándola ya que se había largado a llorar. Vi que Charlie se acercaba con Nessie.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! – exclamo Nessie señalando detrás mio. Sabía que significaba eso y sabía que me traería problemas, porque la cara de mi padre se había transformado y mamá me miraba sorprendida.


	25. Capitulo 24: Charlie el controlador

**Capitulo 24: Charlie el controlador.**

_Bella POV_

Si antes había tenido todo el valor para querer presentarle a mis padres, ahora tendría que buscar donde se había ido ese sentimiento, porque solo quería pegarme or haberle dicho que viniera. Edward se paro a mi lado y apenas sonreí.

-Bella – me llamo Charlie - ¿nos vas a presentar? – pregunto serio y yo quede muda.

-Mi nombre es Edward – dijo tendiendo la mano a Charlie -, Edward Cullen… soy el novio de Bella – "¡Oh por Dios!", exclame.

Charlie me miro serio - ¿Novio? – pregunto serio sin saludar a Edward y solo asentí.

-Upa papi – Nessie tendió los brazos a Edward -, upa -. Nos miramos porque Charlie no tenía la intención de dejar que la cargara.

-Un placer – dijo mamá y le tendió la mano -. ¿Hace mucho que se conocen? – la gran pregunta.

Edward me miro – Lo suficiente – dijo -. ¿Qué les parece Forks hasta ahora? – Charlie se dio la vuelta y fue de nuevo a las hamacas.

-Parece un buen lugar – conteste mamá -, por lo menos parece que les ha ido bien – me miro y sonreí. Edward me tomo la mano y la apreté fuerte.

-Calculo que estará enamora ya de su nieta – aseguro.

-¡Es hermosa! – exclamo mamá -. Bella a echo muy buen trabajo, es extraordinaria – me sentí orgullosa, todo lo había logrado sola.

-Bella – me di vuelta y Charlie venia hasta nosotros -, voy a comprar algo de tomar…

-¡Upa papi! – la cara de Charlie estaba roja, seguro de lo molesto que estaba, pero lo esquivo cuando Edward la quiso alzar y me la entrego a mi.

-Edward quisiera que me acompañaras – y sonó más a una orden que una opción.

-¡Papi! – Edward la miro mientras caminaba con Charlie y se alejaban.

-Lo quiere mucho – mire a mamá -. ¿Cuánto hace que se conocen? – nos miramos, sé que no paso por alto que él solo dijo "lo suficiente".

-Un mes… casi – fue apenas un susurro, sé que van a juzgar cada cosa que les cuente o haga ahora.

-Bella, hija, no puedes ser tan irresponsable, mas ahora que tienes una hija en que pensar – la mire algo triste, porque yo estoy bien con esto -. ¿Cuánto lo puedes conocer? ¿Acaso sabes cosas de él, de su vida, su pasado? – suspire.

-Se lo suficiente – dijo y rodo los ojos. Y en realidad no se mucho -. Se lo que estoy haciendo, si lo vieras con Nessie… cuanto se quieren y a mi me gusta, disfruto que estemos juntos – trate de explicarle.

-Espero no seas de esas mujeres desesperadas por darle un padre a sus hijos, sin importarles quien sea – dijo como reproche.

-No es así mamá – proteste -, no lo haría… - suspire -, siento algo por él.

-Solo cuídate, porque Nessie depende de ti – asentí.

Nos pusimos a jugar con Nessie mientras esperábamos que volvieran. Me estaba preocupando porque estaban demorando demasiado solo para comprar algo de tomar. Solo espero que Charlie no empiece con su plan de controlador y lo esté interrogando como si fuera la Gestapo.

-Ya vuelve – dijo y me di vuelta. Charlie venia con una cara como de satisfacción y Edward muy serio.

Me tomo de la mano cuando llego – Tengo que volver al trabajo – dijo y acaricio mi rostro suavemente.

-Papi – los dos bajamos la mirada y Nessie le tendía los brazos.

La alzo y vi como Charlie lo miro – Mi niña – la beso en la mejilla.

-¿En verdad te tienes que ir ahora? – no quería que lo hiciera, quería estuviéramos juntos. Y ahora estoy segura que Charlie le dijo algo.

-Maca – Nessie acaricio su mejilla para que lo mirara y señalo las hamacas -, maca…

-La llevo un rato a las hamacas - me tendió la mano y la tome.

-Tenias que volver a tu trabajo – afirmo Charlie.

-Puedo estar unos minutos – contesto serio y comenzó a caminar. Lo seguí en silencio. No voy a dejar que Charlie se meta, no lo conoce, Edward es bueno, dulce, amoroso y perfecto, no quiero que lo moleste.

-¡Maca, maca! – exclamo Nessie cuando nos acercamos.

-Si, hamaca – dijo como queriendo corregirla, le dio un beso y la acomodo en la hamaca. Comenzó a mecerla pero estaba muy pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo… con Charlie? – pregunte con algo de duda y sonrió.

-Nada, solo hablamos – me tomo de la nuca y me acerco, no fue un beso largo y era lo mejor porque mis padres estaban cerca y nos observaban. Pero definitivamente me quede con ganas de que me siguiera besando.

Solo se quedo unos diez minutos y se fue. Sé que algo paso entre ellos porque cuando saludo a mamá sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando saludo a Charlie, solo dijo su nombre y apenas movieron sus cabezas a forma de saludo.

Volvimos al hotel de mis padres, Charlie vino en silencio todo el camino y me miraba cada tanto, sé que es porque esta esperando el momento para darme algún discurso o aleccionarme sobre algo. Solo quedaba esperar. Mamá venia con Nessie más atrás jugando, cantándole y haciéndole cosquillas. Cuando llegamos mamá se fue con Nessie a la habitación para cambiarla y me quede con Charlie, quería que estuviéramos a solas para poder hablar y que me dijera que había hablado con Edward.

-Bella nos sentamos por acá un segundo – dijo señalando unos sillones del lobby del hotel -. ¿Cuánto hace que conoces a ese chico? – empezó una vez nos sentamos y nos miramos -. No me mientas, Bella – advirtió y no tenía pensado hacerlo.

-Hace poco – conteste – un mes más o menos – conteste.

-Me dijo que volvió ahora, se había ido por estudio – asentí -, que su familia es muy conocida, su padre es medico y tiene dos hermanos, pero no me gusta esto Bella, casi no quiso hablarme de su pasado, sé que me estaba esquivando – dijo -. No puedes estar con alguien que conoces en la superficie, tienes a Nessie, la tienes que cuidar, no puedes dejar que cualquiera se le acerque de esa manera – y estaba sintiéndome muy molesta en este momento -. ¿Y le dice papi? – Eso le molestaba en verdad -. ¿Acaso eso te parece bueno o gracioso? – protesto -. Tienes que pensar las cosas Bella, no esta bien lo que estas haciendo.

-Charlie, por favor – pedí -. No empieces, quieres controlar todo lo que hago o la gente con la que estoy, Edward no es malo ni oculta nada – resoplo enojado -. Nos estamos conociendo, y conozco su familia, son todos muy buenas personas, nos abrieron las puertas a Nessie y a mi – seguí -. No todas las personas son malas.

-Pero tienes que conocerlo antes de estar en novia – dijo -, Bella es muy irresponsable de tu parte, creo que tendrían que tomarse un tiempo y pensarlo – "¿Eso le habrá pedido a Edward?", pensé.

-Espero que no le hayas pedido eso, no le abras pedido que se aleje – me puse de pie, estaba muy enojada.

-Seria lo mas razonable – dijo con toda naturalidad -, por lo menos indicaría que es un hombre sensato.

-¡No puedo creer esto! – exclame -. ¡Después de haber echado de la casa y estar sin vernos casi dos años, quieres controlar todo! – Seguí y él se puso de pie también - ¡No tienes derecho! ¡No quiero que te metas con Edward! – esto tenia que dejarlo en claro.

-Te pedí perdón por lo que hice – me dijo muy calmado -. Solo quiero cuidarte y él te lleva demasiados años – "Solo son seis", pensé -. Bella, pienso que lo mejor seria que te volvieras con nosotros, vuelve a casa con Nessie, nosotros la cuidamos y tú puedes empezar a estudiar.

-No quiero irme, estoy bien acá, las dos estábamos bien – dije mas calmada -. Creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora, no quiero discutir, para mi la diferencia de edad no interesa, solo importa como es él con nosotras y lo que sentimos – espero dejar en claro que no quiero que se meta -. Voy a buscar a Nessie – dije y me encamine hacia la habitación de mamá.

Llegue a la habitación de mamá y justo ella salía, vio mi cara y seguro no era nada buena. La realidad es que estaba preocupada por Edward, por lo que él estaba pensando de lo que hablo con Charlie, de que haría, si seguiríamos juntos o no.

-¿Qué paso Bella? – pregunto.

-Charlie hablo con Edward – dijo y en mi voz se noto que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas -, le pidió que nos tomáramos un tiempo – dije afligida.

-Ven, entremos a mi habitación – dijo mamá y la seguí -. Bella si Edward en verdad siente algo no le hará caso a Charlie, además luego de que hablaron te beso y llevo a Nessie a las hamacas, parecia que lo estaba desafiando – era cierto, y tenia algo de esperanza.

-Mejor vuelvo a casa – dije. Quería llamar a Edward y si era posible verlo -, quiero hablar con Edward – ella asintió.

Busque mi camioneta y acomode a Nessie, pensé en ir a su casa pero la verdad no sabia a que hora salía del trabajo y tampoco sabia si le caería bien que pasara por su trabajo, así que decidí llegar a casa y llamarlo, ver si podía venir y quedarse. Todo el camino fui preocupada pensando si realmente él aceptaría lo que dijo Charlie, pero cuando me fui acercando a la casa empecé a sonreír mucho porque lo vi parado en la puerta esperando y mi corazón se sintió aliviado y liberado de la tristeza.

Se acercó a la camioneta - ¡Edward! – me lance en sus brazos en cuanto me baje y apenas alcance a ver su hermosa sonrisa porque me prendí de sus labios, aferrándome fuerte de su cuello mientras él aferraba mi cintura con fuerza y me apretaba contra su cuerpo. Fue un beso largo, muy largo y aproveche para apoderarme de cada rincón de su boca.

-Que hermosa bienvenida – dijo sonriendo -. ¿Estas contenta de verme? – acaricio mi rostro.

-Mucho – conteste y le di otro pequeño beso. Escuchamos a Nessie protestar en el auto, realmente pierdo la conciencia de lo que pasa a mi alrededor cuando me besa.

-Yo la bajo – dijo y nos soltamos. Fui abriendo la puerta mientras él sacaba a Nessie de la camioneta -. Hora de bañarla – aseguro y asentí -. Tu la bañas y yo cocino – dijo sonriendo y me entrego a Nessie.

-¿Vas a cocinar? – pregunte incrédula.

-Estuve mucho tiempo viviendo solo mientras estudie, algo se preparar – dijo -. ¿A Nessie le hago algo en especial? – pregunto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para nosotros? – pregunte.

-¿Unos huevos revueltos? - dijo con duda -. ¿Puede ser una cena? – reí un poco, me acerque y le di un pequeño beso mientras acaricie su rostro.

-No tengo problema – dije -. A Nessie le preparo su leche – asintió.

Busque las cosas de Nessie, prepare su bañera y comencé a bañarla mientras jugaba con el agua y le cantaba. Cuando terminamos le puse su pijama y volvimos a la cocina, Edward nos esperaba sentado en la cocina y con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Está listo – sonreí.

-Dame un minuto que le preparo la leche – conteste. Senté a Nessie en su sillita y prepare su leche.

-Quiero puntaje – dijo -. Dime como cocino – sonreí, la verdad estaba muy rico.

-Es perfecto – dije y sonrió más. Amo su sonrisa, es totalmente seductora.

-Te quedas esta noche – asegure y asintió.

Cuando Nessie se durmió fuimos a la cama y nos acomodamos para dormir. Como cada noche que se había quedado, me abrazo y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Qué hablaste con Charlie? – pregunte ya que él no saco el tema.

-Estoy seguro que lo importante y lo que te interesa saber es si voy a hacerle caso y nos vamos a tomar un tiempo – aseguro y me acomode para mirarlo.

-No quiero tomarme un tiempo, quiero que estemos juntos para conocernos – dijo sonriendo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres yo no me alejo, sé que él se preocupa, pero me interesan tus sentimientos, si quieres seguir lo hacemos – bese su pecho -. Eso es lo quiero yo.

-Te interrogo – asegure.

-Por supuesto, como hace cualquier padre que cuida a su hija – reí un poco. "¿Él lo haría con Nessie, si cuando ella crece estamos juntos?", pensé.

-Es lo que yo haría con mi hija – dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos.

Los dos estábamos seguros de estar juntos, eso era lo mejor, pero sé que mi padre no se iba a rendir, no fue así cuando estuve con James y sé que no lo iba a hacer con Edward. Sé que si fuera elección de él me haría quedar con Jake, a él lo adora. Y aunque no lo sabia, esa misma noche Charlie había entrado en acción.

* * *

**Esos fueron los tres capitulos de hoy!**

**Muchisimas gracias por las review: Bella Alexandra Cullen el mal de Bella es ser despistada y torpe, es su forma de ser y de esa manera me encanta porque Edward la puede salvar un mucho! ajaja yo tambien he leido en la mayoria de los fics que es asi!**

**tambien gracias a: BeeRNiii me alegro te guste, deandramari Edward es el hombre ideal! yo tambien quiero uno asi! anyreth Edward creo que cada vez la siente mas suya y espero eso lo pueda transmitir; lexa0619 gracias por leer!, anyreth creo que Jake no va a tener suerte con Bella!**

**mas gracias a: lobalunallena, Maya Cullen Masen, Alisaness Cullen**

**si me olvide de alguien mil disculpas, a algunas les conteste!**

**Besos, nati**


	26. Capitulo 25: Pasando el día en familia

**Capitulo 25: Pasando el día en familia.**

_Bella POV_

Mis padres se iban el viernes, habíamos pasado esa semana todo el tiempo junto después de que yo salía de trabajar y con Edward nos habíamos visto durante las noches de las cuales algunas se quedan y otras no.

Era domingo y estaba durmiendo abrazada a mi hermoso novio cuando me despertó el sonido de mi celular. Ni Edward ni yo hicimos nada por atenderlo. Pasaron unos segundos y sonó el suyo, tampoco nos movimos, aunque sé que ya esta algo despierto. Unos segundos mas luego que se apagó el de él y comenzó a sonar de nuevo el mio. Lo solté aunque el intento aferrarme para que no me moviera, pero realmente me estaba irritando el sonido, eran las ocho de la mañana.

-Alice – dije de mal humor.

-¿Por qué no me atendías? – protesto.

-Es domingo y son las ocho de la mañana, estamos durmiendo – le dije enojada.

-Y te iba a llamar toda la mañana de ser necesario hasta que me atendieras – eso era seguro, no se iba a rendir.

-¿Pasa algo, quieres hablar con tu hermano? – pregunte.

-No quiero hablar contigo, antes de que hagas planes – dijo -. Ven a almorzar a casa – sonó a ruego -, no las hemos visto hace mucho y se las extraña – sonreí.

-Lo siento, pero es que con esto de mis padres no he tenido tiempo – me disculpe, yo los extrañaba también -. Querían estar con Nessie…

-Nosotras también queremos verla – protesto de nuevo -, Bella es mi única sobrina – dijo y sonreí, mire a Edward y se había acomodado de costado para seguir durmiendo -. Encima también me sacas a mi hermanito y prácticamente ya no vive en esta casa – y por eso no me iba a disculpar.

-Es mio – dije y sentí la risa del otro lado.

-Ya lo se Bella – Edward se dio vuelta y me miro -, pero seria muy bueno que por lo menos vinieran mas seguido a casa así las vemos y a él también – si pudiera lo tendría todo el día encerrado en mi casa.

-Alice para que quieres que vaya si tú te la pasas en casa de Jasper – habían conseguido ya la casa donde vivía Jasper, con Rosalie y Emmett -. Tu hermano ya me conto, que no estas nunca en la de tus padres.

-Es cierto, y aun no te perdono que no has ido a conocerla – rodé mis ojos -, tienes que ir a darte una vuelta.

-Prometo que cuando mis padres se vayan voy a conocerla – su risa era de satisfacción.

-Perfecto – dijo -, una cosa menos. Ahora, te esperamos a almorzar, por favor, dile a tus padres que ya lo tenías planeado, es solo un día – dijo.

-Alice se van el viernes…

-Por favor Bella – me corto -. Mamá quiere mostrarle unos juguetes que compro para Nessie, Emmett dijo que quería hacerla jugar, Rosalie la quiere llevar de compras porque vio unas cosas hermosas para ellas y yo tengo unos diseños que le quiero medir – unos la quiere malcriar con regalos y otros usar de muñeca, suspire.

-Dile que corte – dijo Edward despacio y apoyo su cabeza en mi vientre. Comencé a acariciar su pelo. Hermoso pelo suave y rebelde.

-Estoy molestando a tu hermano, quiere dormir – bufo del otro lado.

-Entonces sal de la cama y ve a otro lado para hablar – dijo.

-¡Ni loca Alice! ¡No lo suelto! – reímos.

-Vienes, por favor, por favor – pidió.

-Si Alice – confirme -, voy a almorzar – ahora era risa de alegría.

-Mamá va a estar feliz – dijo -. Gracias, las esperamos – dijo -, ahora si puedes cortar – y dicho eso le hice caso.

Deje el celular en la mesa de luz y me quede acariciando la cabeza de Edward acariciando su pelo. Se había dormido de nuevo o por lo menos eso parecia. Así estuve largo tiempo hasta que sentí beso mi vientre y luego apoyo su mentón ahí para mirarme un poco.

-¿Por qué no duermes? – pregunto -. Es muy temprano – aseguro y sonreí.

-Te miraba – conteste. Se irguió hasta quedar frente a mí y comenzó a besarme. Luego de unos minutos sentí como empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo, y reconozco esas caricias insistentes y calientes, tengo experiencia para reconocer que me desea.

-Bella – dijo separándose apenas y nos miramos -. Te deseo mucho – dijo y suspire.

-No es que no quiera – dije, porque la realidad es que lo deseo también -, pero…

Y no pude seguir hablando porque empezó a besarme con fuerza, metiendo su lengua bien adentro de mi boca y con su respiración acelerada y muy pesada. Y sin más comenzó a masajear uno de mis pechos por encima de la ropa, lo tomaba con fuerza y lo apretaba. Me estaba perdiendo totalmente y sentía el calor en todo mi cuerpo. Y me sentía tan húmeda en mi entrepierna, pero no era tiempo todavía, no aun. Lo empuje un poco con mis manos.

-Edward, por favor – pedí cuando se alejó. Me miro serio y se tiro de espaldas en la cama, tapo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos y respiraba profundo para calmarse. Mi estado no era muy distinto -. Lo siento – dije y no dijo nada. Movió sus piernas y note como estaba, lo duro que estaba y me sentí mal -. Edward… - sonó a lamento.

-Estoy bien – dijo y me miro -. Solo dame unos minutos - Volvio a taparse los ojos - ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto cuando seguramente sintió el movimiento.

-Al baño – conteste y asintió.

-Después vuelve para seguir durmiendo, es demasiado temprano – sonreí.

...

Cuando llegamos a su casa, Nessie desapareció de mis brazos y comenzaron a pasearla por los brazos de todos, un rato cada uno y ella estaba más que contenta. Creo que aunque no los ha visto mucho los ha extrañado. Una vez más, oficialmente me quede sin hija.

La tarde paso entre Alice llevando a Nessie a su habitación para medirle ropa que había diseñado para ella, luego Emmett la llevo al jardín para enseñarle a jugar a la pelota lo que llevo a Edward retándolo porque no era un varón sino una niña, pero Emmett no le hizo caso y Nessie no paraba de reírse. Esme y Rosalie se la llevaron al centro comercial y volvieron a las tres horas con cerca de quince bolsas con ropa para ella. Luego Carlisle la llevo a su estudio para leerle y finalmente Jasper la tuvo en brazos y logro hacer que se calmara toda la ansiedad que acumulo durante el día. Era increíble, Jasper solo la tenia unos momentos con él, le hablaba bajito y de apoco ella comenzaba a calmarse.

Mientras ellos tenían a Nessie de acá para allá, yo me dedique a estar con mi novio y besarlo durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que Alice me llevo a su habitación sin importarle las protestas de su hermano y poder acapararme con ella.

-Bien – dijo cuando nos hizo sentar en su cama. Rosalie y Esme estaba con Nessie en el centro comercial -. Quiero saber como están con Edward – dijo -. A él se lo ve feliz, como nunca lo había visto.

-Excelente – conteste -. Es lo mejor que nos ha pasado.

-Es tan lindo – dijo -, verlos así como una pequeña familia – sonreí -. ¿Tus padres ya lo aceptaron? – pregunto -. Edward me conto sobre tu papá, lo que habían hablado – suspire.

-Preferí no volver a hablar con ellos de Edward, creo que Charlie no lo quiere y no tiene intención de intentarlo, así que apenas lo mencionamos – me miro seria -. Ellos se van dentro de poco y no va a importar mucho lo que piensen.

-Pero son tus padres Bella, tienes que intentar que lo acepten – dijo -. Algo va a pasar Bella –aseguro -, tengo un mal presentimiento. Tienes que hablar con tu padre y no se… tratar de que se entienda con Edward – Alice estaba muy seria y realmente preocupada.

-¿Por qué dices que algo va a pasar? – pregunte.

-No lo se, solo presiento que algo esta pasando ya y va a complicar las cosas – la mire sin entender -. A veces tengo como presentimientos, como que siento cosas que pueden venir, como si pudiera ver el futuro – se explico -. Trata de hablar con tu padre, por favor, no quisiera ver que se alejen.

-No va a pasar – asegure. Se acercó y me abrazo fuerte. Acaricie su cabeza -. Todo va a estar bien – asegure, la solté cuando golpearon la puerta. Era Jasper.

-Ali, amor, tenemos que irnos – dijo y ella sonrió.

-Pero aun falta que Bella se pruebe lo que diseñe para ella – protesto -. Tengo que ver si están bien las medidas para ajustar.

-Ali se nos hace tarde y vamos a perder el avión – los mire sorprendida porque Edward no me conto que viajaban -, tu insististe en este viaje.

-Tienes razón, dame uno par de minutos – dijo. Jasper asintió y salió de la habitación.

-¿A dónde te vas? – pregunte, no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas pero me siento feliz de tenerla como amiga.

-Viajamos a Seattle, acá no consigo algunas telas así que vamos allá a comprar – dijo -. Vamos sino Jas se pone como loco –. Bella – me llamo cuando estaba en la puerta por salir de su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? – se la veía triste.

-Promete que cualquier cosa que pase, no importa la hora me llamaras – parecia afligida.

-Lo prometo Alice – conteste -. Igual nada va a pasar – asegure.

-Tengo el presentimiento que esta es la última vez que te veo – dijo y entro al baño de su habitación.

* * *

**Gracias por las review a janalez, yolabertay, lobalunallena, azay, nany87, Alisaness Cullen, indii93, anyreth, freckles03, deandramari y lexa0619**

**A nadie le gusta Charlie y a mi menos. Y ahora se viene lo peor!**  
**Les dejo 3 capitulos hoy!**  
**Besos Nati ;)**


	27. Capitulo 26: Se acaba el cuento de hadas

**Capitulo 26: Se acaba el cuento de hadas.**

_Bella POV_

En el living estaba solo Emmett viendo un partido de algún deporte que no conozco por la televisión, Alice me había asustado un poco con su afirmación, pero preferí no pensarlo mucho, nada iba a pasar. Me senté a su lado y me miro.

-¿Edward? – pregunte.

-No me digas que no puedes vivir sin él – se burlo y sonreí -. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – dude un poco porque sus ojos y esa sonrisa mostraban algo de picardía.

-Depende – dije dudando y largo una carcajada.

-¿Hasta cuando lo vas a tener esperando? – Lo mire sin entender – Esta desesperado por un rapidito aunque mas no sea – y el rubor cubrió toda mi cara, debe haber sido un rojo furioso y él se arqueaba de la risa -. Haaay… me encantaaa… cuando te sonrojas – dijo riéndose y rodé mis ojos. Edward entraba y me miro, desvié mi vista de lo avergonzada que estaba.

-Emmett ¿Qué le dijiste? – lo miro serio.

-Nada – contesto bastante calmado -. Solo me gusta avergonzarla, a ti te gusta cuando se sonroja, la deje lista para cuando llegaras – volvió a reír.

-No seas idiota, déjala en paz – lo reto y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

-Hermanita – me llamo y lo mire -. No fue tan grave ¿verdad? – lo mire.

-No fue tan grave – dije.

-Igual no la molestes – insistió Edward -. Vas a hacer que no quiere venir mas acá – sonreí, eso era imposible.

-Y eso seguro seria molesto porque no tendrían quien cuide a Nessie mientras ustedes se divierten – volvió a reír y… - ¡Auuch!… - exclamo cuando Edward le pegó con fuerza en su brazo -. Eddi no era para tanto – protesto.

-No me digas Eddie, osito – me largue a reír.

-¡¿Osito? – dije entre risas y pregunta.

-Te dije que no me dijeras así – protesto Emmett -, solo me dice mi Rose de esa manera… cuando quiere mimos – Edward resoplo.

-Teníamos un trato – dijo Edward.

-Está bien, no te digo mas Eddi así no me dices osito – reí de nuevo -. Por lo menos la hice reír – dijo.

-Te queda bien osito – dije y sonrió -. Pareces un osito tierno y de peluche – Edward se rio y Emmett puso mala cara -. No te enojes hermanito, te ves mejor sonriendo – sonrió. Cuando esta serio da miedo, pero es un tierno. Sonó el celular de Emmett.

-Bueno tortolitos, mi Rose me esta pidiendo que vaya con ellas – dijo -. Y eso no se lo puedo negar – sonreímos. Edward tomo el control remoto, Emmett se fue y yo me acomode junto a mi novio.

Me tomo del mentón para subir mi cara y comenzó a besarme. Cada vez sentí mas calor y mas deseos de sentirlo, de apoco se fue pegando mas y mas a mi cuerpo, mientras la respiración de los dos se aceleró y se torno mas pesada. Me empujo hasta que quedamos acostados en los sillones y empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo.

-Ed… - tapo mi boca con la suya y volvió a besarme -. Edward – lo llame cuando logre alejarme.

-Por favor Bella, aunque sea nos toquemos, me estas matando – dijo y volvió a besarme con fuerza.

-En tu habitación – dije y sonrió. Me alzo y envolví mis piernas en su cintura y me llevo a su habitación mientras nos seguíamos besando.

No llegamos a la cama, solo cerro la puerta y me apretó contra la pared. Me bajo de su falda, tomo mi mano y la apoyo en su entrepierna. Sentí el bulto que se había formado por su pene excitado y parado.

-Acaríciame, no vamos a pasar de esto – volvió a besarme y metió una mano entre mis piernas y comenzó a acariciarme.

Y como dijo, no paso de eso, solo nos acariciábamos. Mi mano acariciando su bulto enorme, el con una mano en mi sexo y la otra en un pecho acariciaba con desesperación, los dos agitados y disfrutando el roce. Sentía las palpitaciones en mi interior e iban creciendo a medida que el apretaba mas y mas, moviendo mis caderas como reflejo como si realmente lo estuviéramos haciendo. Él movía sus caderas también y yo apretaba cada vez con más fuerza y se sentía el movimiento en la zona. Así estuvimos hasta que después de mucho que estuvimos tocándonos, los dos tuvimos el orgasmo y terminamos abrazados.

-Gracias- dijo bajo en mi oído -, necesitaba esto – no dije nada y seguí abrazada. Me empujo hasta la cama y nos acostamos aun abrazados.

En dos días mis padres se iban, estaba algo triste, después de todo era difícil alejarse nuevamente, sobre todo porque no habíamos vuelto a pelear y los dos decían estar orgullosos de mi y de como había logrado salir adelante sin ayuda. Y se notaba amaban o mas bien adoraban a Nessie. Había dejado a Nessie con mamá en la plaza y ahora esperaba llegara Charlie, que me había pedido hablar a solas.

-Bella – me llamo y lo mire. Lo estaba esperando hacia más de media hora en el lobby del hotel -. Perdón la demora pero estaba esperando algo – dijo y asentí -. Necesito que hablemos seriamente – dijo y me sentí nerviosa -. Vamos a mi habitación, es delicado.

-De acuerdo – dije y lo seguí.

Espere mientras miraba y se ve que leía una carpeta que había sacado de la mesa de luz. Parecia que lo que leía no le gustaba y su ceño se fruncía cada vez mas.

-Sé que te vas a enojar y la verdad es que no me importa – lo mire sorprendida -. Solo ten en cuenta que hago esto porque las amo a Nessie y a ti – sonreí algo -. Quiero cuidarlas y evitar que algo les pase.

-¿Qué pasa? - ojala se apurara porque me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Toma – me entrego la carpeta que estuvo leyendo -, ahí esta todo – tome la carpeta y la abrí.

-¿Edward? – fue mas para mi que para él la pregunta.

-Lo hice investigar – dijo y me hizo enojar, no tenia porque hacer esto -, es mi deber como padre saber que tipo de persona es…

-No lo quiero, no lo voy a ver – no creo que haya algo tan malo.

-Por favor Bella – pidió.

-No me interesa lo que haya ahí – conteste -. No tenias derecho, aunque sea porque nos quieres – me levante y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Sabias que tres veces lo arrestaron! – exclamo antes que saliera y me detuve – ¿O que estuvo de novio con una tal Jesica que estaba esperando un hijo de él y de un día para el otro no estuvo mas embarazada? – siguió pero no me moví -. ¿Qué estuvo en rehabilitación por alcohólico y tuvo algo que ver con drogas? – me di vuelta y lo mire.

-Aun nos estamos conociendo, seguro me contara que paso – dije. Charlie rodo sus ojos.

-Bella – se acercó y tomo mi mano -, recuerdos como era con James lo mal que se ponía cuando estaba drogado, cuantas veces te dije que te alejaras. Si Edward…

-Él no lo hace ahora – asegure -, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos…

-Pero no te ha contado nada de esto – dijo y lo mire con tristeza - ¿o me equivoco? – no lo había hecho, pero yo tampoco le hable de mi pasado. Aunque nunca me arrestaron, me pase con el alcohol varias veces y James me hizo probar las drogas, pero Charlie no se entero.

-Realmente quieres correr el riesgo – dijo -, piensa en Nessie, el riesgo en que la pones a ella. Si él tiene una recaída, lo peligroso que puede ser – insistió.

-Pero Charlie, él la adora, no le haría nada – suspire y rodo sus ojos.

-Bella, piensa en James, la vez que se interno y supuestamente lo dejo – lo recordaba, fue una de las peores noches de mi vida -, te pego y si no hubieras reaccionado y te hubieras alejado te hubiera hecho mas daño – sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

-Lee esto – dijo y puso la carpeta delante de mi -, estuvo dos veces en rehabilitación – insistió, tome la carpeta -.

-Charlie, yo solo quiero tener una oportunidad de estar bien en él – dije.

-Bella puedes tener otra oportunidad, eres joven – dijo -. Puedes intentarlo con Jake, el te ama – lo mire sorprendida -, me lo dijo antes de irse, te lo quería decir pero no se animo por Edward – negaba con la cabeza -. Puedes intentarlo – dijo -. Habla con Edward, trata de que te cuente sobre esto y cuando se niegue, por que lo hará veras que no te miento, hay cosas que no son buenas en su vida y te van a dañar – aseguro -. Ahí dice que mientras salía con esa chica, la engaño muchas veces y con varias – ese no era mi Edward, no el que yo conocía.

-Déjame ir – le pedí -, dile a mamá que busco a Nessie en unas horas – deje la carpeta en la cama y me dispuse a salir.

-Llévala Bella – dijo tendiendo la carpeta cuando lo mire -. Nadie es perfecto y él menos que todos – la acerco mas y la tome.

Salí lo más rápido que pude y subí a mi camioneta. Deje la carpeta en el asiento, porque no quería mirarla. Después de todo Charlie lo dijo, nadie es perfecto ni él ni yo ni Charlie siquiera, todos tomábamos malas decisiones y errábamos el camino, soy la prueba viviente de ello. Además que no habláramos del pasado no quiere decir nada, porque ninguno de los dos lo hacia.


	28. Capitulo 27: Y todo se desmorono

**Capitulo 27: Y todo se desmorono.**

_Bella POV_

-Hola hermosa – fue su saludo cuando lo llame. Me había parado a un costado de la ruta para hablar con él.

-¿Podemos vernos? – sé que se notaba la angustia en mi voz.

-Bella estoy trabajando – dijo -¿Paso algo? – pregunto.

-Necesito que hablemos – conteste -. Es importante – insistí.

-No puedo ahora, hay una reunión y debo asistir – sentí como picaban mis ojos por el llanto que trataba de salir y yo trataba de retener -. Puedo ir apenas termine a tu casa, pero no se a que hora será y hablamos ahí si es importante, aunque seria mejor dejarlo para mañana a la noche cuando salga porque tengo cosas urgentes que hacer – de repente recordé algo.

-Podemos hablar mañana – dije.

-Bien – dijo -. Esta noche no me esperes, estoy algo atrasado y se va a hacer muy tarde, así que voy a mi casa – dijo.

-De acuerdo – conteste -. Nos vemos mañana – dije y corte.

Di la vuelta a la camioneta y volví al pueblo, cuando salí del hotel había decido volver a mi casa y esperarlo ahí, pero ahora tenia algo que hacer. Cuando entre la señora Newton me miro sorprendida.

-Bella ¿te olvidaste algo? – pregunto.

-¿Mike esta? – pregunte.

-Si – contesto. "Menos mal", pensé -. Esta en el depósito.

-Necesito consultarle algo – dije y ella asintió sin preguntar nada.

-Mike – lo llame y me miro sorprendido -. ¿Podemos hablar? – asintió -. Conoces a Jesica – afirme -, la exnovia de Edward – para que no tuviera dudas de quien hablaba.

-Es mi novia – era lo que menos me importaba.

-Ella aborto – me miro sorprendido -, ¿era hijo de él? – pregunte.

-Si, era de Edward – confirmo.

-Necesito saber que paso – pedí -. ¿Ella no lo quería? – el resoplo como si le molestara lo que dije.

-Ella lo quería, él no lo quiso – dijo y se me helo el corazón -. Cuando le conto que estaba embarazada el solo le grito que no quería ese hijo, y le tiro dinero en la cara – se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas -. Le dijo que era suficiente para que abortara, Jesica estaba asustada y no sabia que hacer, así que solo lo hizo firmar, se hizo el aborto y se alejó de él – lo conto seguro, no hubo duda y eso me dolió -. Él fue quien la metió en la droga y a Jesi le costó mucho salir – ya no quería escuchar.

-Gracias – dije y salí del lugar.

Llame a mamá y le pedí que esta noche cuidara a Nessie, en todo este tiempo es la primera vez que me siento vencida, sin ganas de seguir adelante. Totalmente derrotada. Al otro día no lo espere, me llamo muchísimas veces pero lo ignore. Hable con Charlie y me escucho durante mucho tiempo y me consoló mientras llore.

-Bella – los golpes en la puerta me despertaron – ¡Bella! – repitió. Me levante a duras penas -. ¡Bella! – fue mas fuerte el llamado al igual que los golpes en la puerta.

-Nessie esta durmiendo – dije cuando abrí la puerta.

-Pensé que les había pasado algo – sonó a reproche –. Te llame y no me atendiste, ni siquiera devolviste mi llamada – ahora sonó enojado.

-¿Qué necesitabas? – dije con tono frio.

-Escucharte, que habláramos, verlas a las dos – le interesamos nosotros y su hijo nunca le intereso -. Las extrañe – se acercó y me aleje.

-Edward ¿Quién es Jesica? – pregunte y esa pregunta no se la espero porque se quedo helado -. Edward – lo llame y desvió su mirada.

-Fuimos novios – dijo -. Antes de que me fuera a estudiar, por dos años.

-¿Por qué se separaron? – tomo el puente de su nariz, el tema no le gustaba.

-Tuvimos problemas y no pudimos seguir - contesto -. Se puede decir que queríamos cosas distintas.

-¿Qué problemas? ¿Qué cosas? – insistí.

-No vale la pena Bella, todos las parejas tiene problemas y algunos se pueden solucionar y otros son irreconciliables – dijo molesto -. No tiene sentido remover el pasado.

-Quiero saber – dije - Quiero que me cuentes, ¿o acaso me ocultas algo? – pregunte.

-Hay cosas que prefiero no recordar y tampoco tiene sentido hacerlo porque solo nos lastiman – "solo cuéntame", pensé. Porque el Edward que yo conozco ama a ni niña y no haría lo que me hizo James.

-Por favor cuéntame – pedí como un ruego.

-Bella, solo es necesario saber que fuimos novios, tuvimos problemas y nos separamos, nada más -. Golpearon a puerta.

-Charlie – salude. Se quedo parado mirando enojado a Edward.

-¿Qué hace acá? – su cara se había puesto roja.

-Solo hablamos – me miro enojado.

-¿Esta todo listo? – pregunto y asentí.

-Esta todo en mi habitación – dije señalando la puerta y Charlie fue para haya.

-Bella – me llamo Edward - ¿Qué pasa? – dijo y miro a mi padre que salía de mi habitación con las maletas. Y me miro, una mirada como si le estuvieran arrancando algo, tuve que agachar mi cabeza.

-Me voy con mis padres – dije en apenas un susurro. Charlie salió de la casa.

-¡No! – Exclamo - ¡No puedes! – sentención.

-Es lo mejor – dije -, mis padres me van a ayudar con Nessie y voy a poder estudiar – dije y el negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y nosotros? – Pregunto - ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿De este tiempo que estuvimos juntos? – siguió.

-No ha sido tanto tiempo – y eso me desgarro por dentro y pareció dolerle -, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, nos conocemos hace poco mas de un mes y no sabemos nada el uno del otro – seguí.

-Bella quédate – dijo -. Quédate conmigo, si quieres estudiar te puedo ayudar, de alguna manera lo resolvemos, pero no te vayas no me dejes – "¡Que estoy haciendo!", exclame en mi mente.

-Bella tienes que preparar a Nessie – dijo Charlie cortando el ambiente. Y vi salir a Edward sin decir nada mas, sentí su auto arrancar y luego alejarse. Y ahí se iba mi corazón -. Prepara a Nessie, se nos hace tarde – dijo Charlie empujándome levemente para que reaccionara.

Mientras iba a la habitación de mi niña vi a Charlie entrar a la mía para seguir subiendo las cosas en el auto de alquiler, no se como había hecho, pero ayer no se en que momento vendió mi camioneta. Cuando Nessie estuvo lista subimos al auto y fuimos al hotel, el vuelo salía al mediodía, pero a las nueve iba a entregarle las llaves de la cabaña a Esme y luego nos íbamos a Port Angeles y desde ahí tomábamos el avión.

Fui muy cobarde, lo se, Esme se merecía algo mejor de mi porque habían sido muy buenos, pero no pude enfrentarla. Charlie estaba dentro de la inmobiliaria y Renée estaba en el auto conmigo cuando sonó mi celular y su nombre estaba en la pantalla. Baje del auto.

-Bella no te vayas – fue lo primero que sentí y cerré los ojos, las lagrimas ya caían.

-Edward por favor – pedí -. No siguas, no me voy a quedar, a sido poco tiempo, vas a estar bien.

-Bella como voy a estar bien si la mujer que amo y mi hija se alejan – me quede congelada y mi corazón se retorcía -. No te vayas, te amo, a las dos – insistió. Y solo pude cortar y entrar al auto, esperando que Esme no me viera.

Me senté nuevamente en la parte trasera, busque mi bolso y la carpeta donde estaba todo lo que Charlie me dio sobre Edward y leí, creo que por milésima vez, todo lo que decía de Jesica, a la vez que recordaba lo que me conto Mike.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto mamá.

-Si – conteste. "Bella como voy a estar bien si la mujer que amo y mi hija se alejan", repetí sus palabras en mi mente.

Estábamos esperando que nos llamaran para subir el avión, Charlie estaba terminando de registrar el equipaje y después iba a comprar algunas cosas para Nessie. Charlie estaba feliz, mi mamá me miraba casa cinco segundos dudando en hablarme y yo solo podía mirar a Nessie y pensar en Edward.

-¿Estas segura de esto? – mire a mamá -. Estás muy triste.

-Es nostalgia – conteste -. Pase muy buenos momentos acá – "los mejores con él", pensé.

-¿Y Edward? – pregunto.

-No estuvimos mucho tiempo junto – dije -. Además Charlie averiguo cosas de él – dije y me miro seria.

-¡Lo hizo investigar! – exclamo, sé que le molesta cuando hace eso.

-No fue con mala intención – dije sacando la carpeta de mi bolso y se la entregue. Estuvo leyendo atenta. Yo me entretuve con Nessie.

-Hablaste con él – lo afirmo.

-No del todo, confirme algo con otra persona que conozco y el resto no pude porque él no quería hablar – dije. Me entrego la carpeta y la guarde. Sonó mi teléfono de nuevo.

-Alice – me aleje un poco.

-Bella ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo como retándome - ¿Por qué te vas? – dijo.

-Voy a estar mejor con mis padres – conteste.

-¿Y Edward? – me estoy muriendo por dejarlo -. Bella él te ama – lo se me lo dijo y le corte, pensé -. ¿Por qué no hablas con él? – dijo

-No quiso hablar conmigo, no quiso decirme – costaba tanto creer que él había hecho eso, porque lo he visto con Nessie.

-Yo te puedo contar de Jesica – dijo -, te cuento todo, no sé que estarás pensando, pero yo puedo decirte, explicarte. No todo es lo que parece, ella a men…

-No, perdón pero ya llaman mi vuelo – dije solo para terminar con la charla.

-¿Acaso no te duele dejarlo? Yo sé que tu sientes algo por él, por fav… - corte, no podía ni quería seguir escuchando.

Lo se, desde que lo vi esta mañana lo sabia. Estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de él.


	29. Capitulo 28: Escapando

**Volviiiiiiiiiii! Mil perdones pero estoy sin compu por que se rompio! una escapadita al ciber para seguir subiendo los capitulos, hoy son varios por los dias que no estuve!**

**Disfruten! Nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 28: Escapando.**

_Edward POV_

Lo decidí en el mismo momento que ella me cortó el teléfono. No había nadie en casa lo que facilito todo, solo hice un llamado desesperado a Alice y luego de eso apague mi celular, no quería hablar con nadie. No quería saber nada de nadie porque una vez mas, me enamoro y nada salió bien. Le dije que la amaba y ella solo me corto el teléfono, y eso fue lo que mas me dolió.

Esta semana me había llegado por cuarta vez el ofrecimiento desde que me gradué, y llame mientras trataba de conseguir los vuelos. Aunque solo necesitaba irme lo antes posible de Forks, mis dos amores no estaban ya y nada tenia sentido. Asique reserve el primer avión a Seattle y desde ahí tenia que esperar tres días para tomar el avión que me llevaría a Nueva Jersey mi destino final y mi nuevo lugar.

Seguramente después me tocaría dar las explicaciones, y seguro primero pensarían que mis reacciones eran una recaída, pero después entenderían.

Aun no entiendo como fue que Jesica se interpuso entre nosotros, porque fue lo que detono todo. Ella ha sido la causante de todos mis males y ante todos quedo como el ángel que no era, pero nunca me preocupo aclarar las cosas.

FLASH BACK

Estuvimos todo el fin de semana solos en Port Angeles, había alquilado una habitación de hotel y me iba a dedicar a mimarla todo el fin de semana. Eso era lo único que quería, lo único que necesitaba, a Jesi junto a mi. Tonto adolescente enamorado.

-¡Jesi! – me desperté buscándola en la cama pero no la encontré. Había mucho silencio y supe que no estaba. Odiaba que desapareciera de esta manera, siempre era lo mismo.

Me levante, fui al baño y cuando salí, luego de dar vueltas por la habitación encontré la nota que dejo avisando que debía ir a la farmacia y de paso buscaba algo para desayunar en la cama. Sonreí y mentalmente me prepare para otra sesión en la que la haría mía. Eso era maravilloso.

-Eddie – escuche que abría la puerta, estaba tirado en la cama mirando televisión. Entro con una enorme sonrisa -. El desayuno – dijo mostrándome las bolsas y sonrió mucho.

-¿Qué trajiste de rico? – pregunte mientras observaba extasiado como se desnudaba.

-El mejor estimulante – dijo y saco las botellas de cerveza, vodka y wiski.

-Eso no es desayuno – se encogió de hombros -. Además es temprano – me saco la lengua, esa lengua que me hacia delirar.

-Quiero que sea desenfrenado – dijo sonriendo mas -, y lo haces mejor con este estimulo – eso no me gusto mucho, pero igual me gustaba complacerla así que empecé a tomar cuando abrió el wiski -. Además traje esto – saco de su bolsillo y me mostro el sobrecito.

-Sabes que eso no me agrada – dije. Ella tomaba cualquier droga que pasara frente a ella, pero no voy a negar que la haya probado varias veces, y prefiero mil veces el alcohol como estimulante -. Hoy no lo hagas – pedí.

-Eddie no seas aguafiestas, tenemos la habitación por todo el fin de semana, vamos a divertirnos – y dicho eso todo empezó.

Lo que no preví era como iba a terminar, ella saliendo disparada de la habitación, dejándome solo a medio vestir y luego viendo a entrar a la policía para arrestarme. Lo peor fue ver la cara de mis padres cuando me buscaron en la estación de policía. Fue el tercer arresto. Había estado en rehabilitación hasta hace seis meses atrás, y desde hace dos meses cuando volví con Jesi había echado todo por la borda. Mis padres se veían decepcionados y yo avergonzado por fallarles.

En seis días entraría de nuevo a rehabilitación, no había visto a Jesi por dos días después del arresto y mi padre me saco el celular. No querían que tuviera contacto con ella. Yo la extrañaba y quería asegurarme que me esperaría hasta que saliera. Logre escaparme de casa y fui a buscarla.

-Eddie que haces aquí – dijo con mala cara y me sorprendió.

-Me dejaste solo – reproche, pero en realidad pensaba era lo mejor, una celda no era lugar para ella.

-Estuviste lerdo – dijo y reí -. ¿Qué necesitas? - pregunto y me sorprendió. Sabe que solo vine por ella.

-A ti – dije abrazándola por la cintura, pero ella me aparto.

-Eddi – dijo – tenemos que hablar, es importante.

-Cualquier cosa tiene solución – dije.

-Estoy embarazada – dijo y mi sonrisa fue enorme cosa que a ella le sorprendió. Ahora era seguro que pasa el resto de mi vida con ella.

-Eso es maravilloso mi amor – dije y resoplo.

-No es maravilloso Eddi, piénsalo – dijo enojada-. Somos chicos, esto nos ata de por vida – eso era lo que mas quería, estar con ella el resto de mi vida.

-Es lo mejor que hay, nos amamos. Podemos casarnos, vivir juntos y criar a nuestro hijo – ya nos veía a los tres juntos.

-Eddie no va a pasar eso, no lo quiero voy a abortarlo – dijo decidida y la mire furioso.

-No seas ridícula – escupí -. Podemos hacer una vida juntos.

-Eddie, por dios, solo tenemos 19 años no me voy a atar ahora de por vida a alguien y menos con un hijo – y la rabia comenzó a subir -, no lo pienso tener – dijo firme.

-No vas a abortar, sino lo quieres me lo entregas y yo me encargo – dije con toda la bronca -. Mañana te paso a buscar le voy a pedir a mi padre que te revise para asegurarnos que esta todo bien – comencé a caminar hacia mi auto. Me detuve de repente -. Ni se te ocurra meterte ninguna mierda porque vas a lastimar al bebe.

Hable con mi padre apenas llego él esa noche a casa. No tuvo problema alguno en atenderla al otro día, pero me dijo que el tema de las drogas era serio si ella seguía consumiendo mientras estuviera embarazada. Yo le reconfirme que volvía a rehabilitación, tenia que estar bien por nuestro bebe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo cuando abrió la puerta. Faltaba una hora para el turno con mi padre para la revisación.

-Te avise por mensaje que a esta hora te buscaba, mi padre te va a realizar el control prenatal – dije.

-Eddie, él bebe ya no esta – dijo y me quede helado -, te dije que no lo quería, te dije que lo iba a abortar – mi reacción fue pegarle una cachetada, la verdad, nunca haría algo así estando sobrio y quedo tirada en el piso. Me arrepentí en el acto.

-¡Maldita seas Jesica, te dije que no lo hicieras! – grite mientras ella se ponía de pie -. Te dije que yo me haría cargo de él sino lo querías, soy el padre yo si los que…

-¿Y si no era tuyo lo mismo te lo hubieras llevado? – golpe bajo, muy bajo.

-¡No me engañaste, no de nuevo, juraste que solo seria yo! – escupí.

Se dio vuelta y se asomo a la casa - ¡JUSTIN! – grito y unos minutos después se asomo un chico solo en bóxer. Se acercó a mi oído -. Él también podía ser el padre – dijo riendo, la mire y a él también. Estaba drogada.

-Te quiero lejos de mi – dije amenazante. Y ella siguió riendo.

Fui directo al hospital, mi padre me encerró en su consultorio durante horas y hablamos mucho. No volví a ver a Jesica, pero sé que le dijo a todo el mundo que la obligue a abortarlo y que le había pegado porque estaba ebrio y drogado. La prueba del golpe la tenia, se le notaba en la cara. Mi padre termino pagándole para que no llegara mas allá, y ese día que le entregamos el dinero fue la ultima vez que la vi. Aunque no lograba olvidarla.

FIN FLASH BACK

Cuando llegue a Seattle me encerré en la habitación del hotel y no salí para nada. A lo mejor hubiera sido bueno llamar a Alice y pedirle nos viéramos en algún lugar para hablar y poder desahogarme, pero preferí dormir.

Me acosté luego de ducharme y los recuerdos vinieron. La primera vez que la bese, sonreí, luego de eso no la pude ver en toda la semana y encima el día de la salida tuve que viajar a Seattle de urgencia y no iba a verla, se habían perdido los papeles de unos medicamentos que nos debían entregar y yo tenia la copia por fax y era el única autorizado que estaba mas cerca. Pero como siempre sé que mi hermanita Alice esta para ayudarme y la estaba por llamar justo cuando sonó mi celular era ella.

FLASH BACK

-Alice, hermanita querida – sentí su risa del otro lado.

-¿Qué me ibas a pedir? – pregunto y reí.

-Un favor enorme – dije. Sé que le iba a molestar, porque ella quería una salida de solo chicas pero necesitaba ver a Bella y mas que obvio besarla por mucho tiempo.

-Ya lo se, la extrañas – no tiene una idea de cuanto -, y estoy segura que quieres que esta noche, en la salida de solo chicas, te deje ir a verla – dijo segura. Es una bruja.

-Eres una brujita hermosa – sabia exactamente cual eran mis intenciones.

-Por única vez, pero escúchame bien Edward Anthony Cullen – esto era serio -, por única vez, te dejo meterte en la salida de mujeres.

-Gracias hermanita, sabes que eres la mejor del mundo – reía de nuevo.

-¿Paso algo mas con Tanya? – pregunto ahora seria.

-Trata de provocarme, me busca, pero con toda la delicadeza la rechazo – conteste.

-Tendrías que cambiar de secretaria, te va a traer problemas, tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo y rodé mis ojos.

-Otra de tus visiones – asegure.

-No hay que ser adivino para saber que en algún momento va a pasar a mas – era cierto, iba a tener que buscar la manera de cambiarla de lugar, era demasiado insistente.

-Ya veré como lo resuelvo – dije -. El azul le queda hermoso – dije y sentí la risa del otro lado.

-Le consigo algo azul – contesto y reí.

-Gracias Alice, nos vemos esta noche – y cortamos.

Esa noche cuando llegue me cambie rápido. Jasper y Emmett no habían salido, además si yo tenía permiso de colarme en la noche de chicas, ellos también lo tenían. Cuando baje los dos me esperaban listos.

Ese vestido azul era un sueño, su espalda levemente al aire y el escote exquisito. Me acerque y la tome de la cintura haciéndola girar, una mano fue a su nuca y la otra quedo en su cintura y la bese, por fin después de demasiados días la bese.

-Bella – dije -, si en dos segundo no estas enrollada en mi cuello no te beso nunca mas en mi vida – no tuve que aguardar mucho, se enrolló en el acto y volví a besarla saboreando su sabor – Bella – dije cuando nos separe.

-Edward – me aleje cuando intento besarme y sonreí. Le gusta que nos besemos tanto como a mí.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – sonrió y mordió su labio, como me atrae ese gesto -. Este vestido es un sueño – Alice hizo un gran trabajo.

FIN DE FLASH BACK


	30. Capitulo 29: Recuerdos

**Capitulo 29: Recuerdos.**

_Edward POV_

Nessie vino a mi mente, esa niña era mi perdición, hermosa como su madre y tan especial. Había veces cuando tocaba mi rostro, que parecia poder sentir lo que ella sentía. Su alegría, como quiere a Bella, su ansiedad y las ganas de jugar. Adoro que me diga "papi", me hace feliz. Me la pasaría jugando con ella todo el día y en las noches disfrutando de Bella, dormir juntos, besarla, tocarla y hacerla mía, como me hubiera gustado. Si solo hubiéramos tenido una vez, podría saber lo que se sentiría estar perdido en sus pliegues. Y volvió el recuerdo de la primera noche juntos.

FLASH BACK

Después de que me aviso que su amigo se había ido, busque las llaves de mi auto y salí de la habitación para irme a su casa. Mamá aun estaba levantada y mirando televisión en el living, se sorprendió cuando me vio.

-Sales – aseguro.

-Me voy a verlas – dije y sonrió -. No me esperes, si se hace tarde le pido me deje dormir en su sofá y me quedo haya – sonrió mas mientras negaba con la cabeza. Le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a mi auto.

-Hola mi niña – alce a Nessie luego de que me diera permiso de entrar. Comencé a hacerle cosquillas mientras besaba sus mejillas y su risa salía con ganas y fuerte. Bella fue a prepararle el baño mientras yo me quede con Nessie.

-¡Hata papi! – y reía de nuevo -, ¡hata papiii! – mas fuerte reía.

-Mas cosquillas – dije cuando me aleje y ella asintió. Y volvió a reír.

-¡hata papi! – pidió unos minutos después.

Estuvimos conversando abrazados en el sillón mientras mirábamos televisión, luego de que Nessie se durmió.

-Bella – nos miramos-. ¿Quiero quedarme a dormir? – dudó -. Prometo comportarme como un todo un caballero ingles, solo quiero que estemos juntos, dormir juntos – solo necesitaba tenerla cerca.

-¿Tus padres se pueden preocupar? - no tengo quince años.

-Tengo 26 años, creo que ya no tengo que pedir permiso para no dormir en casa – sonreí, ella aun tenia cara de duda -. Juro que será solo dormir, nada más que eso.

-¿Promesa? – dijo riendo.

-Promesa – levante mi mano -. Eres hermosa – la tome de la nuca y comenzamos a besarnos y estuvimos muchos minutos ahí los dos.

-Vamos. Hora de dormir – entramos en su habitación -. Me cambio en el baño – asentí y comencé a desvestirme. Me acosté y espere que volviera -. No te pregunte si cenaste – dijo cuando entro en la habitación.

-No tenia hambre, estuve de mal humor toda la tarde – saber que están solas con Jacob y podía sacarme un pedacito de sus cariños, me había puesto de muy mal humor.

-Eso esta mal. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? – palmee la cama para que se acostara.

-Solo quiero que vengas aquí conmigo – se subió a la cama y se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo la envolví en mi abrazo pegándola a mi cuerpo, aprisionándola.

Cuando me desperté al otro día su aroma aun me envolvía pero ella no estaba a mi lado, y la extrañaba, es increíble como puede ocupar todos mis sentidos. Me vestí y fui a buscarla, estaba preparando el desayuno para los dos y esta interacción entre los dos se sentía tan bien, era como si fuésemos una pareja. Luego de pedirle permiso para que me dejara ver a Nessie en su cuna fui hasta la habitación de mi niña. Acaricie su rostro, su piel es suavecita y muy blanca.

Me había pedido conocer a sus padres.

-Anoche no me respondiste – sorpresa es lo que hubo en mi mirada -, cuando te dije que te quería presentar a mis padres – me quede en silencio -. ¿No quieres conocerlos o es muy pronto? – pregunto.

-Quiero conocerlos –afirme -. Tienen que conocer a tu novio y al "papi" de Nessie – se reía.

-¿Mi novio? – pregunto sonriendo y note que estaba nerviosa - . ¿Desde cuando? – pregunto.

Desde este momento – confirme y su sonrisa lo dijo todo.

FIN FLASH BACK

En ese momento lo único que empañaba todo era su amigo Jacob, pero ella me aseguro una y otra vez que no había nada entre ellos, para ella era solo amistad, aunque siempre estuve seguro que era algo mas y lo termine de confirmar el día que Charlie hablo conmigo.

FLASH BACK

Seguí a Charlie en silencio, compro un par de bebidas en la tienda. Me miro un segundo serio cuando salimos y espere.

-Vamos hasta aquella banca así hablamos – asentí y nos sentamos en el lugar -. ¿Cuánto hace que se conocen con Bella? – comenzó.

-Hace un mes aproximadamente – conteste -. Son muy importantes para mi – asegure, pero su cara no cambio.

-¿Por qué mi nieta te dice papi? No deben jugar con eso, no es gracioso, a ella la puede confundir, no eres su padre – y ojala lo fuera, si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de conocerla antes.

-No lo se, nadie lo sabe – conteste -. Solo me vio un día y me dijo así – sonreí y el parecia más enojado, no me importa, yo adoro que me diga así, porque en mi corazón ella es mi hija -. Hemos tratado de corregirla para que me llame Edward pero no ha resultado – seguí y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tu familia? – por lo menos quería saber de mi, y estaba bien. Yo cuidaría también de mi hija de esta manera. Debía ser sincero y seguro, no quería que me viera dudar.

-Mi padre es medico y mamá tiene un inmobiliaria – comencé -. Mi padre es muy reconocido, somos dueños de dos clínicas, una aquí y otra en Port Angeles – me miraba atento -. Tengo dos hermanos, Emmett tiene un empresa de seguridad, es el mas grande y Alice es diseñadora, es la mas pequeña de la familia – conté -. Ellos, todos quieren mucho a Nessie y Bella, son de la familia.

-¿A que te dedicas? – siguió el interrogatorio.

-Estudie administración, me especialice en la hospitalaria – conteste -. Cuando volví hace un poco más de un mes, luego de estudiar, me hice cargo de la clínica de acá y también de las finanzas de la inmobiliaria de mi madre. Seguramente luego me tocara el hospital de Port Angeles.

-¿Y antes de Bella hubo alguien especial? – y eso me puso nervioso, lo que menos quiero es recordar a Jesica y esa época con ella. Sé que noto el cambio en mi postura, debí disimular mejor.

-Nada del otro mundo, lo habitual, novias como cualquiera – asegure y sé que no me creyó.

-Seguro abra alguna mas importante – trague con dificultad y se noto -. ¿Hubo algún problema con alguien? – apreté un poco mis manos, estaban sudando por los nervios.

-En su momento lo fueron, pero ahora ya no – trate de esquivar lo mas que pude.

-Drogas, alcohol, cualquier adicción – y esto se ponía peor.

-Lo importante es que ahora todo esta bajo control, Bella estará bien conmigo – asegure, pero mi respuesta no fue de su agrado.

-Voy a ser franco – comenzó -, no me gusta esto, no se conocen lo suficiente y no es bueno que Nessie te llame de esa manera, la puede confundir – dijo -. Bella debería volver con nosotros – mi corazón se aceleró -, ella tiene muy buenas posibilidades en casa, esta Jake – apreté mi mandíbula, la sola mención de ese me puso de muy mal humor -, el la ama, me lo dijo antes de irse, desde siempre y no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle porque estabas en el medio - yo lo sabia, sabia que él sentía algo mas -. Si Bella vuelve con Renée la podemos ayudar y tendría muy buenas oportunidades, en vez de trabajar en una tienda con un sueldo mediocre y apenas poder mantenerse – ese no seria un obstáculo, yo puedo ayudarla -. Aguarda… - dijo cuando quise hablar -. Creo que seria mejor se tomen un tiempo separados – ni pensarlo, no era una opción -, ella tiene que tener la opción de poder decir sin ataduras, se lo merece a pasado por mucho.

Sonó mi celular y cortó el momento - ¿Qué necesitas? – conteste, cuando vi que era Tanya desde la oficina. Charlie se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar para volver y lo imite.

-Tu padre esta preguntando por ti, necesita que vuelvas – dijo ella con su voz melosa. Tenia que sacarla y buscarle otro lugar, me cansaba con sus intentos y hoy no estaba de humor.

-Dile que solo demoro un rato mas – dije y corte.

-Debes volver al trabajo – dijo Charlie cuando lo alcance.

La realidad es que no me interesa lo que él piense, solo quiero estar con ellas y si Bella también me quiere cerca, no me quiere alejar no lo iba a hacer, ella era la que tenia el poder en esto. Charlie no se iba a interponer, entiendo que quiera cuidarla y es perfecto, pero yo no les haría daño. Cuando llegamos junto a ellas, me quede un poco mas y fui desafiante, no me importo, hasta la bese un poco, para demostrarle que no iba a afectar lo nuestro.

Después del trabajo llegue a casa y le conté a Alice sobre la conversación con Charlie, también estaba molesta, ella la consideraba su amiga y no quería que se fuera. Mientras pudiera lo iba a evitar.

Me sentí aliviado cuando me llamo y mas con él recibimiento que tuve, ese beso estaba cargado de ansias y emoción. Era bueno y me asegura estar a su lado. Luego la conversación donde me confirmo que quería estar conmigo, y fue lo mejor, mientras ella me quisiera estaría a su lado.

El domingo siguiente gracias a Alice, una vez más pasó el día con mi familia, Nessie se divirtió muchísimo mientras Bella y yo teníamos tiempo juntos. Besarla es maravilloso, y siempre me quedo con ganas de más y más. Alice la aparto en un momento y quede solo con Emmett, estábamos mirando televisión y lo que me tenia distraído desde hace días era las ganas de sentirla, eso me estaba matando y el dormir juntos no ayudaba a mi estado. Esta mañana lo intente, tocarla y que me cortara me dejo mal. La realidad es que ando todo el tiempo excitado.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Emmett cuando me vio removerme en el sillón.

-Problemas – dije. "Mas bien tengo mis bolas azules y no puedo aliviarme", pensé y puse mala cara.

Emmett me miro de reojo – Te tiene sin nada – aseguro y lo mire -. ¿Tanto así? – sonrió. Siempre encuentra lo gracioso para burlarse.

-Me duele, ando mas caliente y ella solo me pide tiempo – dije. No es que lo había intentado muchas veces, pero las pocas que lo hice me freno.

-Ni un rapidito, ni tocadita – aseguro riendo.

-Nada – confirme.

-Hay Eddi, Eddi – lo mire con mala cara -. Vas a tener que hacerlo como cuando eras chico – rodé mis ojos -, solito en tu cama con una revista – se largo a reír y no tenia animo ni de pegarle. Me levante y me fui.

Emmett la divierte, y a él le encanta hacerla pasar vergüenza. Y yo adoro verla toda sonrojada, aunque lo que mas me gustaría y seria la gloria seria verla desnuda toda sonrojada y solo por el placer que le provoque cuando este dentro de ella. Todos se fueron y habíamos quedado solos en la casa. Nos besamos y de a poco quedamos acostados en el sillón y comencé a acariciarla. Acá voy una vez mas con un nuevo intento para poder sentirla.

-Ed… - volví a besarla con todo el deseo que sentía -. Edward – nos hizo separar. Mi cabeza iba a estallar al igual que mis bolas, necesitaba un alivio.

-Por favor Bella, aunque sea nos toquemos, me estas matando – y volví a su boca, besándola con fuerza.

-En tu habitación – dijo y sonreí. Esas tres palabras fueron mi alivio. La lleve hasta mi habitación, estaba subida a mi cintura.

Ni siquiera llegamos a la cama, realmente quería sentirla así que apenas entre y cerré la puerta la apoye contra la pared, la baja de mi cintura, lleve una de sus manos a mi pene ya excitado, una de mis manos en su sexo y la otra en uno de sus pechos. Poder tocarla y que no me frenara una vez mas fue la gloria, por lo menos era un consuelo. Si normalmente es hermosa, verla excitada y gimiendo por lo que le provocaba era la visión de una diosa. A pesar de la ropa se sentía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y era maravilloso, su mano ejercía la presión justa en mi y sentía como mi pantalón cada vez tiraba mas de lo duro y parado que lo tenia. Y luego llego la liberación, su orgasmo hermoso y hubiera sido mejor estar dentro de ella.

-Gracias- apenas podía respirar -, necesitaba esto – ella solo se abrazó a mi y así la lleve hasta la cama y nos acostamos.

FIN DE FLASH BACK


	31. Capitulo 30: ¿El Adiós?

**Capitulo 30: ¿El Adiós?.**

_Edward POV_

Cuando me pidió hablar no me imagine porque era aunque la sentí ansiosa y algo mal, supuse que era porque sus padres se iban en dos días. Nunca me imagine que Jesica se colaría entre nosotros, ni siquiera la había visto y para mi fue lo mejor. Me entere que estaba saliendo con Mike Newton, pero eso no provoco nada en mi, como hubiera pasado en otro tiempo.

* * *

FLASH BACK

El jueves la llame durante toda la tarde y no me contesto, ni siquiera devolvió las llamada. Y dormí esa noche en un estado de total nerviosismo, que no hablara no auguraba nada bueno, encima Alice no estaba y Emmett tampoco, no tenia con quien hablar y no quería preocupar a mis padres. Me desperté demasiado temprano, la verdad no me importaba despertarla si estaba dormida.

-Bella – golpee con fuerza – ¡Bella! – Repetí y golpee mas, seguro estaba durmiendo y yo necesitaba verla -. ¡Bella! – y me estaba desesperando.

-Nessie esta durmiendo – dijo con mucha frialdad.

-Pensé que les había pasado algo. Te llame y no me atendiste, ni siquiera devolviste mi llamada – estaba molesto, ellas estaban bien y no me había hablado.

-¿Qué necesitabas? – me sorprendió su frialdad. No habiamos hablado, y no entendía porque estaba así.

-Escucharte, que habláramos, verlas a las dos. Las extrañe – cuando quise acercarme se alejó deprisa.

-Edward ¿Quién es Jesica? – como supo de ella, era muy tonto de mi parte pensar que no se iba a enterar, este es un pueblo chico -. Edward – no pude mirarla, no me gusta hablar de lo que paso.

-Fuimos novios. Antes de que me fuera a estudiar, por dos años – explique.

-¿Por qué se separaron? – tome el puente de su nariz, no me gustaba donde se dirigía la conversación.

-Tuvimos problemas y no pudimos seguir. Se puede decir que queríamos cosas distintas – muy distintas, ella no quiso a mi niño y yo lo adore en cuanto me entere.

-¿Qué problemas? ¿Qué cosas? – no quería hablar de eso.

-No vale la pena Bella, todas las parejas tiene problemas y algunos se pueden solucionar y otros son irreconciliables. No tiene sentido remover el pasado – duele demasiado.

-Quiero saber. Quiero que me cuentes, ¿o acaso me ocultas algo? – seguro estaba pensando lo peor, si había escuchado algo no seria la versión real.

-Hay cosas que prefiero no recordar y tampoco tiene sentido hacerlo porque solo nos lastiman – solo quiero vivir mi presente con ellas.

-Por favor cuéntame – rogo.

-Bella, solo es necesario saber que fuimos novios, tuvimos problemas y nos separamos, nada más -. Ella parecia iba a insistir, pero golpearon la puerta y era Charlie.

-Charlie – él me miro con mucho odio.

-¿Qué hace acá? – pregunto, no me quería lo veía en su cara.

-Solo hablabamos – contesto Bella con frialdad.

-¿Esta todo listo? – ella asintió y tenia un mala sensación.

-Esta todo en mi habitación – Charlie entro en su habitación.

-Bella – me miro - ¿Qué pasa? – vi a Charlie salir con maletas de la habitación de Bella y se me congelo el alma, sentía el temblor en mi cuerpo. Me estaban quitando a mis niñas.

-Me voy con mis padres – apenas la escuche. Esas palabras terminaron de desgarrar mi corazón. Charlie salió de la casa.

-¡No! ¡No puedes! – no puede dejarme así, yo sé que ella siente algo por mi. No puede irse, no ahora.

-Es lo mejor, mis padres me van a ayudar con Nessie y voy a poder estudiar – solo podía negar con la cabeza mientras la escuchaba justificarse.

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿De este tiempo que estuvimos juntos? – algo tenia que sentir yo lo hacia, yo la amo su hija es mi niña.

-No ha sido tanto tiempo – y no pude evitar que el dolor se reflejara en mi cara -, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, nos conocemos hace poco mas de un mes y no sabemos nada el uno del otro – siguió.

-Bella quédate. Quédate conmigo, si quieres estudiar te puedo ayudar, de alguna manera lo resolvemos, pero no te vayas no me dejes – pedí.

Después de eso me fui de su casa, directo a la mía, no había nadie ya y era lo mejor quería estar solo. "No se lo dijiste, no le dijiste que la amas, a lo mejor ella esperaba eso, que le dijera lo que sentía", pensé. Si había una manera de retenerla debía intentarlo. Después de muchas vueltas la llame y no fue lo mejor, por lo menos no termino como esperaba.

-Bella como voy a estar bien si la mujer que amo y mi hija se alejan – se quedo en silencio, un silencio que termino de helar mi alma -. No te vayas, te amo, a las dos – declare y ella solo corto.

Me desmorone por completo, la amo, se lo dije y me corto de esa manera. Necesito irme no pudo estar acá, no si ella no esta.

-Hermanito – Alice esta feliz, como era habitual.

-Alice se fue – dije con toda la angustia.

-¡Bella! – exclamo -. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? – pregunto.

-Que voy a hacer Alice – dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación -, no puedo estar sin ellas, no me ama, me deja y se lleva a mi niña con ella – seguí – ¿Cómo sigo sin ellas? – comencé a armar mis maletas.

-Edward cálmate ¿Qué paso? – pregunto.

-No se, solo pregunto por Jesica, seguro escucho algo – dije -. Ella ya tenia sus cosas armadas y Charlie la fue a buscar.

-Le contaste, yo puedo hacerlo, puedo hablar con ella…

-No tiene sentido, le dije que la amaba y ella solo me corto el teléfono – dije -. Debo irme – corte y termine de armar las valijas.

Busque la propuesta que me había llegado por cuarta vez, para trabajar en una compañía financiera, no era mi especialidad, pero era un muy buen trabajo y habían insistido. Llame al teléfono de contacto e informe que la aceptaba y luego busque los vuelos que me llevarían a Nueva Jersey, mi nuevo lugar de residencia.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Me había instalado en la habitación del Hotel Vintage Park, en el 1100 5th Avenue de Seattle. Sé que Alice estaba en uno muy cercano, pero no la llame de nuevo. Me dormí profundamente, y no me desperté hasta el otro día. Eran las siete de la mañana.

Prendí el teléfono y empezaron a llover los mensajes de texto, los avisos de correos de voz y la lista de llamada. Tendría que haberles avisado ayer, seguro estarían preocupados y sobre todo mamá.

"Estoy en Seattle, estoy bien. Los llamo para explicarles después, no se preocupen es por trabajo", escribí y le mande a la familia. Apague de nuevo el celular.

Fui a desayunar al restaurante del hotel, no tenia mucho apetito pero debía alimentarme, después de todo debía ser fuerte para afrontar una nueva vida en Nueva Jersey. Cuando termine salí a caminar y dar vueltas por la ciudad para distraerme, me senté en una banca de la plaza, volví a encender el celular y comencé a escuchar los mensajes.

"Edward, hijo ¿Dónde estas? No viniste al trabajo y nadie sabe nada de ti, hable con tus hermanos. Llama." – mi padre.

"Mi Edward, cuanto lo lamento querido. Charlie vino a dejar las llaves de la cabaña, me dijo que se iban. Cielo llámame, hablemos, por favor" – mamá.

"Eddi llama, papá y mamá están angustiados y con miedo. Siempre hay una solución" – Emmett.

"Edward atiende el maldito teléfono, es urgente tenemos que hablar" – Alice.

"Edward tengo noticias y no las quiero dar así, atiende, llama urgente" – Emmett de nuevo.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, pedazo de infeliz atiende de una vez. ¿Dónde mierda estas?" – Alice y parecia enojada.

"Edward tengo ganas de matarme, odio tu celular, cuando lo tengo en mis manos lo voy a estampar contra la pared" – Alice mas enojada.

"Pedazo de tonto, no solo tu celular va a sufrir cuando vuelvas tu también vas a sufrir y por mucho tiempo, ¡Atiende!" – Alice mas que enojada.

"Eddi, hermanito, mas vale que atiendas. Alice esta sacando chispas y te va a costar mas que caro" – Emmett.

"¡TE JURO QUE ME VAS A PAGAR TODO ESTO! ¡Y MAS VALE QUE CUANDO PRENDAS EL MALDITO TELEFONO Y ESCUCHES TODO ESTO ME LLAMES POR QUE TE VOY A CAZAR Y CUANDO TE TENGA TE VOY A CHUPAR TODA LA SANGRE COMO SI FUERA UN VAMPIRO! ¡IDIOTA!" – Alice totalmente furiosa.

"Edward… - Bella, corte en el acto. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era escucharla a ella. Volví a apagar el celular.

Me quede sentado en la plaza, no me moví, escuchar su voz si bien dolió también trajo algo de paz y esa sensación de hogar que había perdido. Volví a encender el celular y marque nuevamente el buzón.

"Edward están todos preocupados, por favor llama" – Bella solo quería que me comunicara con mi familia. Solo eso, no era por mí. Ese mensaje lo guarde, los anteriores los fui borrando a medida que los escuche.

"Perdón por lo de recién, pero en verdad necesito que me llames. Si me hubieras dicho que estabas allá antes no volvía así hablábamos, te quiero" – Alice calmada.

"Edward sé que no había nada pendiente en Seattle, pero no le dije a Esme. Llámame y hablemos, si es por Bella, solo háblanos y date otro oportunidad" -

"Edward, no quiero hacer todo de esta manera, llama, por favor" – Bella. Su voz se notaba afligida. ¿Qué no quería hacer así? Tendría que llamar.

"Edward, vuelve es importante, veras que es bueno. Es sobre Bella y Nessie. Tienes otra oportunidad, no la desperdicies por terco. Llámame así hablamos, veras como todo se arregló, yo lo sabia, sabia que este era tu destino" – era Alice y tenia esa voz dulce y tranquilizadora.

¿Y que era lo que podía arreglarse? La única manera de saberlo era llamando.


	32. Capitulo 31: El reencuentro

**Capitulo 31: El reencuentro.**

_Edward POV_

Marque el numero de Alice y no alcanzo a sonar mas que una vez cuando atendió. Seguro estaba esperando mi llamada con el celular en la mano.

-¡Por fin Edward! – Exclamo - ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto.

-Dando una vuelta – conteste.

-De ánimo, preguntaba – dijo -. ¿Aun en Seattle? – pregunto.

-Si, solo por dos días y luego sigo viaje – conteste.

-¿Hacia donde? – pregunto.

-Me voy a Nueva Jersey – dije y sentí el resoplido del otro lado -. Acepte un empleo haya, ya no vuelvo – confirme.

-No lo hagas – pidió -. Vuelve a casa, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien – siguió -. Aguarda, mamá quiere hablar contigo.

-Mi Edward – dijo llorando -, estaba tan preocupada mi niño ¿Cuándo vuelves? – y ahora como se lo digo, sé que no le iba a gustar lo que hice.

-Ya… - me quede en silencio -. Ya no vuelvo – dije finalmente.

-¿Por qué aquí estamos todos esperándote? – y hubo un tono raro cuando dijo eso.

-Mamá es lo mejor, necesito empezar en otro lado – conteste.

-Alice va a seguir hablándote – dijo y espere.

-¿En que hotel estas? – pregunto Alice cuando retomo la conversación.

-En el Vintage Park – conteste -. ¿Por qué? – no iba a estar mucho tiempo mas acá.

-¿Ahora estas ahí? – pregunto.

-No estoy en el parque – conteste -. ¿Para que quieres saber? – escuche una pequeña risa.

-Aguarda – dijo y escuche que hablaba seguramente con Jasper. "Dile que él va a estar en el hotel Vintage Park", alcance a escuchar que decía.

-Alice – la llame.

-Aguarda un segundo mas – pidió.

-¡Alice que pasa! – exclame.

-¿Estas yendo al hotel ya? – pregunto riendo.

-No hasta que me digas que pasa – dijo.

-Bella esta yendo para allá – contesto y quede helado.

-Bella esta viajando con sus padres – afirme.

-No, no alcanzo a viajar, pero tú ya te habías ido cuando ella volvió – dijo.

-¡Alice no juegues conmigo! – exclame mientras me ponía de pie y comencé a caminar para volver a mi hotel.

-No estoy jugando hermanito, Bella te fue a buscar, Nessie esta con nosotros – repitió -. ¿Ya estas volviendo? Porque recién nos confirmaron que faltaba diez minutos para aterrizar – dijo y mi corazón se aceleró.

-¿Quiénes vienen? – pregunte mientras caminaba mas rapido para llegar al hotel.

-Rose y Em la acompañan – contesto -. Ellos estaban pensando en ir y de paso la acompañaron, Bella estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada porque no contestabas – siguió -. Ellos no los van a molestar porque reservaron en otro hotel porque no sabíamos en cual estabas – dijo y sentía mi corazón acelerarse.

-¿Cómo estaba Bella? ¿Y mi Nessie? – sentí su risa. Alice esta feliz y yo nervioso por volver a verla.

-No acepto hablar conmigo, quiere que le cuentes todo tú – dijo y ahora sonaba seria -. Sé que te duele, pero habla con ella – solo espero que lo soporte, fue una época fea y angustiosa y me avergonzaba todo lo que había pasado -. Nessie creo que te extraña, a preguntado por su papi, y ahora también a Bella – sonreí, esa niña me ama como yo a ella -, pero mamá se esta encargando. Creo que Nessie realmente cree que es tu hija – sonreí.

-Y lo es – conteste -. Ya llegue al hotel – confirme -. ¿Has sabido algo más? – pregunte con toda la ansiedad la cual me estaba matando.

-No seas ansioso – me reto riendo -, pero seguro deben haber aterrizado ya. Mejor cortamos por si te quieren llamar.

-Gracias Alice – era lo menos que le podía decir.

-Estoy feliz por ustedes – contesto y cortamos.

Había pensado en quedarme en el lobby del hotel y esperarlos, pero la tensión era mucha y seguramente si recién llegaban, entre buscar su maletas y llegar acá demorarían como una hora u hora y media, por lo que decidí ir a mi habitación y distraerme.

Me tire un rato en la cama y encendí la televisión, durante media hora estuve haciendo zapping sin ver nada en realidad, solo pasando un canal a otro. Decidí entrarme a dar una ducha, capaz y eso me calmaba un poco. Cuando salí de ducharme sentí los golpes en la puerta, me calce unos jeans y fui hasta la puerta.

-¡Edward! – exclamo y luego me abrazo fuerte y obviamente correspondí el abrazo con fuerza.

-Mi Bella – acaricie su rostro cuando nos separamos y me acerque lentamente para besarla.

Sentir sus labios de nuevo, la suavidad, el calor y su sabor, fue la sensación de paz y hogar que me hizo volver a sentir que mi corazón estaba de nuevo conmigo. Me había abrazado por la cintura, por lo que ahora llevo sus brazos a mi cuello y sentí sus manos en mi pelo, la caricia más hermosa que he sentido en mi vida. Envolví su cintura y la apreté más contra mi cuerpo. Delinee sus labios con mi lengua y pude sentir su sonrisa, le di pequeños besos y volví a adentrarme en su boca disfrutando de su sabor, hasta que la deje sin aire.

-Edward, yo…

-Tortolitos – mire a Em que venia con Rose de la mano -. La dejo bajo tu cuidado, trata de que vuelva en una sola pieza – Bella se ruborizo entera y escondió su cara en mi pecho. Em se largo a reír y rodé mis ojos.

-¡Emmett no seas desubicado! – exclamo Rose retándolo.

-Solo digo que tienen que aprovechar que son padres solteros ahora – con Bella nos abrazamos mas fuerte -. No tiene que cuidar a Nessie y mi hermanito necesita una buena descarga…

-¡Oh por Dios! – exclamo Bella, cortándolo.

-¡Emmett! – y Rosalie le pego levemente en el pecho.

-¡Emmett eres un tarado! – exclame.

-Rose, nena, mejor nos vamos porque todos me maltratan y además creo que sobramos acá – dijo y reímos.

Nos despedimos de Rose y Em, entramos a mi habitación. Bella solo traía un bolso chico, seguramente no pensaba quedarse más que este día, primero pensé que nos quedáramos en la habitación para estar solos, pero termine de vestirme para salir. Si fuera por mí le estaría haciendo el amor, pero hasta el momento Bella solo me miraba vestirme sin decir nada. Aun no había dicho si me amaba y antes de engañarme, prefería salir y que habláramos.

-¿Almorzaste? – pregunte sonriendo. Solo negó con la cabeza -. Vamos – dije estirando mi mano hacia ella y la tomo. Bajamos al restaurante del hotel para almorzar. Pedí unos raviolis con zetas y dos coca cola -. Tienes cara de cansada – tenia las ojeras marcadas.

-No pude dormir bien anoche – se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia -. Nos tuviste preocupados, desapareciste sin decir nada – sonó a reproche y sé que tenían razón todos en estar preocupados, incluso ella, pero debe saber que fue por ella. "Y aun no me dice si me ama", pensé con algo de desilusión.

-Si lo se, tendría que haber avisado – conteste -. ¿Volviste para quedarte? – me miro sorprendida.

-Si, Esme me dio nuevamente las llaves de la cabaña, pero ahora tengo que conseguir auto porque Charlie vendió mi camioneta – contesto. No quiero ser quien pregunte que siente por mí -. ¿A dónde te ibas? – pregunto apenas en un susurro.

-¿No te lo dijeron? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza -. A Nueva Jersey, me ofrecieron un trabajo allá y lo acepte – "solo dame una razón para quedarme", pensé. Porque hasta que ella no dijera que sentía por mi, si me ama, no a desistir de mí nuevo destino. Bella me miro con tristeza.

-¿Es un buen trabajo? – pregunto como si dudara en hacerlo.

-Muy bueno, por eso lo acepte – y no estamos desviando totalmente del tema -. ¿Por qué volviste? – pregunte con ansiedad, ya no quiero dar mas vueltas.

-Nunca quise irme en realidad, estaba enojada – dijo y se quedo en silencio. Yo espere -. No te vayas – dijo.

-¿Por qué? – realmente necesito saber que siente por mi.

-Tu familia no quiero, todos te queremos cerca – rodé mis ojos.

-Bella – la llame porque no me miraba -, Bella – llame de nuevo y me miro -. Dame una razón para quedarme.

-¿Por qué yo? No es suficiente tu familia – y me estaba enojando, que tan difícil es decirme lo que siente. Habíamos terminado de almorzar.

-Porque me fui por ti – conteste molesto -. Dame una razón para quedarme – repetí y se quedo en silencio. El mozo llego y pague el almuerzo, en el acto me levante y comencé a caminar. "No lo dice porque no lo siente, para que rogar", pensé.

-Edward, aguarda – dijo tomando mi brazo, me detuve, di la vuelta y la mire.

-Dame una razón, dime porque quieres que me quede – suspiro profundo -. Sabes a que me refiero, sino no sientes nada por…

-Te amo – dijo con seguridad.

La tome de la cintura con fuerza en ese mismo momento y comencé a besarla con desesperación, ansiedad, deseo y amor. Sobre todo amor. Luego de unos segundos enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello y tomo mi cabello.

-Te amo – dije cuando nos separamos.

-También te amo, pero debemos hablar – dijo sonriendo.

-De lo que quieras, amor – dije y sonrió más.


	33. Capitulo 32: Aclarando los sentimientos

**Capitulo 32: Aclarando los sentimientos.**

_Bella POV_

No habían llamado el vuelo, pero no quería seguir hablando con Alice. Como puede el corazón estar tan errado con respecto a una persona, porque en el fondo siento que él no es el tipo de persona que haría lo que me hicieron a mí, el ama a Nessie como si fuera su hija lo he visto. Yo lo amo. Y las lágrimas cayeron.

-Bella – mamá me llamo pero no quería que viera llorar así que no me di vuelta. En su lugar fui a buscar el baño del lugar -. ¿Estás bien? – pregunto cuando volví. Charlie estaba sentado a su lado con Nessie en brazos.

-Si – conteste. "Que hago acá, si el solo echo de pensar que no lo voy a ver, ni hablar, ni tenerlo cerca me desgarra el corazón", pensé. – Mamá… – me miro.

-Charlie – dijo ella cortándome -, búscame un café por favor – dijo y Charlie la miro ceñudo.

-Acabas de tomar uno – protesto.

-Por favor Charlie, todavía tenemos para rato – y ya quiero irme. Toque el hombro de mamá y me hizo seña para que esperara.

-Bella, quieres algo – pregunto.

-No gracias – conteste y asintió.

-Déjame a Nessie – dijo mamá y Charlie se la entrego.

-Mamá – le llame cuando Charlie se alejó, ella estaba buscando algo en su auto.

-Toma – dijo y mire su mano -. Agárralo, por si te hace falta – tenia bastante dinero -. Después te mando algo más.

-Mamá tengo dinero – dije y rodo los ojos.

-Charlie no va a demorar mucho y no quiero te vuelva a convencer de hacer esto - dijo y sonreí.

-Mamá eres la mejor – dije y la abrace.

-No entiendo porque le hiciste caso desde un principio – dijo y suspire -, habla con Edward, escucha su versión y no lo juzgues por el pasado, era chico y las cosas cambian – dijo -. Ahora vete, yo me encargo de enviar tus cosas de vuelta.

La bese y la abrase una vez mas, ella se despidió de Nessie y tome los bolsos de mano que teníamos y salí rápido. No quería ver a Charlie porque se que me hablaría y hablaría para que no me quede y yo quiero estar con Edward, lo amo con todo mi corazón porque estar lejos de él. Quería esconderme de Charlie porque seguro saldría a buscarme, así que tome un taxi y fui hasta el centro comercial. Trate de llamar a Edward pero su celular estaba apagado porque paso directo a la casilla. Alice estaba en Seattle y Emmett no me atendió al igual que Jasper. No me quedaron muchas opciones, no soy totalmente de su agrado, pero no creo que me vaya a ignorar.

-Bella – su tono fue algo distante, mas de lo usual.

-Rosalie – salude -, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda? – pregunto -. ¿Por qué alguno de nosotros tendría que ayudarte? – pregunto enojada.

-¿Qué pasa? – era obvio que estaba mas frio de lo normal conmigo.

-Te vas, como te vas, sabiendo lo que Edward siente por ustedes – comenzó – y él desaparece, estamos todos preocupados, no fue al trabajo, nadie sabe nada – siguió y yo estaba helada -. No tienes una idea de como están todos en la casa, la familia esta mal.

-Rosalie no me voy – dije.

-Pero Alice nos conto…

-Lo amo Rosalie, me quedo, no puedo irme – dije. "Solo espero que él no este demasiado enojado conmigo", pensé.

-¡En verdad! - exclamo Rosalie -. ¡Oh Bella! Eso es muy bueno – siguió.

-Rosalie, ¿puedes venir a buscarme? – pedí, podría irme en taxi pero estoy tan nerviosa, además si ellos tenían contacto con él podrían avisarle que me quede.

-¿Dónde están? – pregunto y ahora parecia ansiosa.

-En Port Angeles en el centro comercial – conteste.

-Aguarda, quieren hablar contigo – dijo en voz más baja.

-Para que llamas Isabella – Emmett parecia furioso conmigo.

-Em, osito, cálmate – sentí que le decía Rosalie.

-Emmett, lo siento, fui muy tonta – dije -. ¿En verdad no saben nada de él? Lo intente llamar, quería avisarle, decirle que me equivoque, que me perdonara – todo salió con desesperación -. Emmett, me equivoque hermanito, lo siento, yo… solo quiero verlo de nuevo… Em, por favoo-or… - y las lagrimas me ganaron.

-¡Mami! – Nessie acaricio mi rostro y como no pude calmarme, se largo a llorar también.

-Bella, voy a buscarlas – dijo Emmett -, ¿Dónde están? – pregunto con ansiedad.

-En el centro comercial de Port Angeles – sentí que le decía Rosalie.

-Quédate ahí hermanita y cálmate que vas a asustar a mi sobrina – pidió.

-Estaa-aa… bieeen… - conteste con lágrimas.

Todos estaban preocupados o enojados conmigo, con toda la razón, después de todo el desapareció y es por mi culpa. Dejarme llevar por Charlie, que me envolviera en sus ideas y sus enredos, fue muy estúpido de mi parte. Tenía que esperar una hora y tanto Nessie como yo necesitábamos comer algo. Logre calmarme luego de varios minutos, así que fuimos al patio de comida y busque algo para nosotras.

-Mamii-ii… - Nessie toco mi rostro, parecia triste, tenia esos pucheritos que sabe hacer cuando esta por llorar.

-Todo esta bien bebé – dije abrazándola fuerte -. Mami esta bien – bese su mejilla, pero ella no sonrió.

-¿Papi? – y las ganas de llorar volvieron.

-Papi ya va a venir – conteste.

Estábamos sentadas comiendo y mi celular sonó de nuevo.

-Bella, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Charlie iba a insistir, pero esta decisión era definitiva y era la correcta.

-Charlie siento que no estés de acuerdo, pero esto es lo que quiero – dije con toda la seguridad.

-¿Y tu hija? - pregunto -. ¿No sabes como va a ser él? - insistió.

-Charlie ni siquiera lo conoces, no le diste ni una oportunidad de hablar, de conocerse, solo lo interrogaste como si fueras la Gestapo o algo así – conteste-. Él no es malo y nos ama, y es lo que importa.

-Bella solo me preocupo por ustedes – insistió.

-Pues no lo hagas, porque todo va a estar bien – conteste -. Nos he cuidado bien este tiempo y no creo que vayamos a tener problemas.

-¿Y Jacob? – Rodé mis ojos, me sentía mal por él, pero yo nunca di a entender que podía haber algo más que amistad entre nosotros -. Él te espera, esperaba tener una oportunidad.

-Nunca le di esperanzas, ese debiste ser tu – acuse -. Charlie tengo que cortar – dije y sin esperar respuesta corte.

Charlie me exaspera, sé que lo hace por cuidarnos, porque nos quiere, pero no esta bien lo que hizo, investigarlo de esa manera. No pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando mi celular sonó de nuevo.

-¡Alice! – exclame cuando vi su nombre en la pantalla.

-¡Tía Ali! – Nessie estaba contenta.

-¡Si amor, tía Ali! – atendí la llamada -. ¡Alice, amiga! – exclame.

-¡Bella! ¿En verdad no te vas? – pregunto ansiosa.

-Me quedo Alice – confirme -. ¿Sabes algo? ¿Hablaron? - pregunte.

-Aun no, Bella – se noto el cambio en su voz -. Todavía tiene el celular apagado. Estoy volviendo también, nos vemos en un par de horas.

-De acuerdo Alice – y cortamos.


	34. Capitulo 33: El reencuentro 2

Les doy muchas gracias por las reviews porque siempre me animan!  
Gracias a: anon te comento que es bastante largo el fic, pero creo que no se les va a tornar pesado!  
Alisaness Cullen yupiii! reconciliacion! jajaj  
yolabertay gracias por leer los capitulos!  
freckles03 totalmente de acuerdo, Charlie me arto durante toda la historia  
tambien gracias a: janalez; anyreth; lexa0619; deandramari

Leo todas las reviews me es dificil contestar todas!  
Les dejo 2 nuevos capitulos! Besos! Nati ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 33: El reencuentro 2.**

_Bella POV_

Seguí esperando a Em mientras camina con Nessie en brazos para tratar de distraerme. Hasta que finalmente nos encontramos y me llevaron a su casa. Un par de horas después llego Alice y aun no teníamos noticias de Edward. Todos estaban preocupados, más que eso, se los notaba afligidos y con miedo. Seguro era miedo de una recaída, pero estaba segura que eso no iba a pasar. Alice lo llamo varias veces y en ese primer momento solo lo llame una vez.

"Edward están todos preocupados, por favor llama" – tendría que haberle dicho que yo estaba igual que todos, pero no sabia como iba a reaccionar, después de todo el que cortara el celular cuando dijo que me amaba seguro lo hizo pensar que era un rechazo.

-Bella, cariño – me llamo Esme -. ¿Por qué no se recuestan un rato con Nessie? Tienen cara de cansadas, ella esta con mucho sueño.

-Prefiero esperar a que sepamos algo de Edward – conteste.

-Bella, cuando llame te despertamos – dijo Carlisle -. Descansa un rato – insistió.

-Vamos hermanita, te acompaño a tu habitación – Emmett tomo a Nessie en brazos.

-Puedo ir a mi casa – dije.

-No, Bella, hasta que tengamos noticias te quedas con nosotros cariño – dijo Esme y solo asentí porque yo prefería quedarme.

Estuve dando vueltas en la cama una y otra vez, ya era la tarde, Nessie aun dormía, seguro estaba agotada y yo estaba igual pero no podía dormir. Lo llame de nuevo, y una vez mas paso al contestador.

"Edward, no quiero hacer todo de esta manera, llama, por favor" – sonó a ruego y fue con angustia, pero no me importaba, quiero estar con él de nuevo.

Baje y deje a Nessie aun dormida, aun estaban todos en la casa y sentados en el living esperando. La única que faltaba era Alice. Fui con Esme a la cocina y la ayude a preparar el almuerzo.

-¡Papá! – sentimos el grito de Alice y con Esme nos apuramos a salir al living.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? – Alice termina de bajar las escaleras a toda prisa.

-Mira – le entrego un papel -, estoy seguro que se fue para allá – dijo con unas sonrisa -. Él debe estar en Seattle, tiene que hacer la conexión allá.

-Alice puede haber viajado a su destino final ya – dijo Carlisle más afligido. "¿Cuál destino final? ", pensé, pero no lo pregunte.

-No, estoy segura, esta Seattle – y Emmett se puso de pie.

-Voy a reservar pasaje – dijo seguro -. Cuando llegue haya lo busco en los hoteles, en alguno lo puedo encontrar.

-Emmett existe la posibilidad de que ya haya viajado – dijo Carlisle.

-Igual nosotros teníamos planeado ir – dijo Rosalie.

-Está bien – Carlisle lo miro serio -. Apenas tengas noticias nos avisas, vamos a ver que encontramos disponible.

-Yo voy con ustedes – dije y todos se dieron vuelta a mirarme.

-Bella…

-Es lo mejor, que me vea y estando solos vamos a hablar mejor – corte a Alice.

-Bella vamos a mi habitación y hablamos solas un momento – dijo Alice acercándose a mi lado.

-Alice, se porque es y la verdad quisiera que fuera Edward quien me cuente – dije y me miro seria.

-A él le cuesta mucho, no fue fácil, fue una época difícil para toda la familia – me llevo del brazo a un costado.

-Me imagino que si, pero también es necesario, no quiero quedarme con suposiciones – dije y suspiro profundo.

-¿Puedo saber como te enteraste? – pregunto.

-Eso no importa Alice – dije y la verdad es que me da vergüenza confesar lo que hace mi padre.

-Bella, también debes ser sincera con nosotros, así como tú lo exiges – dijo enojada.

-Charlie lo hizo investigar, y luego Mike me dijo algo – ahora estaba mas seria si era posible, tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-Mike Newton es un perrito faldero, siempre anduvo atrás de Jesica – protesto.

-Y fue estúpido de mi parte hacerle caso – dije.

-En eso te doy la razón – sonrió un poco.

-Mira Alice, le daré tiempo para que lo haga cuando él pueda, puede contarme todo o una parte o de a poco, pero prefiero que sea él – insistí y ella asintió.

-Deja a Nessie acá y la cuidamos con mamá – dijo y asentí.

Consiguieron vuelo para el otro día a media mañana, llegaríamos para cerca del mediodía. El vuelo en el avión fue una tortura, más cuando recibieron el mensaje confirmando que estaba en Seattle. Habían reservado dos habitaciones en el hotel Fairmont Olympic, Alice nos aviso que él estaba en Vintage. Apenas llegamos averiguamos su habitación y subí con toda la ansiedad y el nerviosismo, solo quería verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien y que estaríamos juntos.

-¡Edward! – exclame apenas abrió la puerta y lo abrace fuerte. Fue un alivio que el correspondiera el abrazo.

-Mi Bella – acaricio mi rosto cuando nos separamos. Y sus caricias se sienten tan bien.

Se acercó despacio y comenzó a besarme, sentía su caricia en mis labios, el calor de los suyos, la suavidad con la que me besaba, la adoración y el amor. Estar junto a él era perfecto, era lo que necesitaba para estar bien. Hablaríamos y todo se arreglaría, sino me quería explicar no había problema porque estaba dispuesta a esperar que saliera de él, si le dolía o no podía yo esperaría.

-Edward, yo…

-Tortolitos. La dejo bajo tu cuidado, trata de que vuelva en una sola pieza – a Emmett realmente le gusta molestarme. Tuve que esconder mi cara en el pecho de Edward.

Cuando Emmett y Rosalie se fueron entramos a su habitación y aguarde que se terminara de cambiar, su cuerpo es perfecto y me dedique a observar sus músculos hasta que corto mi visión cuando se coloco la camisa. Y debo confesar que ya estaba acalorada y decepcionada cuando nos saco de la habitación para ir a almorzar.

-¿Almorzaste? – solo negué con la cabeza mientras el sonreía -. Vamos – tome su mano y fuimos al restaurante del hotel -. Tienes cara de cansada – dijo cuando estamos sentados.

-No pude dormir bien anoche. Nos tuviste preocupados, desapareciste sin decir nada – y eso fue un reproche porque no estuvo bien para con su familia lo que hizo. Desaparecer de esa manera.

-Si lo se, tendría que haber avisado ¿Volviste para quedarte? – me sorprendió la pregunta, después de todo para que me habría quedado.

-Si, Esme me dio nuevamente las llaves de la cabaña, pero ahora tengo que conseguir auto porque Charlie vendió mi camioneta – dije y me estaba muriendo por saber que haría él - ¿A dónde te ibas? – salió muy bajo.

-¿No te lo dijeron? – negué con un movimiento -. A Nueva Jersey, me ofrecieron un trabajo allá y lo acepte – y yo solo quiero que se quede conmigo.

-¿Es un buen trabajo? – si me diera una señal de que me perdona hasta podría irme con él. "No me ha dicho de nuevo que me ama", pensé.

-Muy bueno, por eso lo acepte – eso me puso mal porque tampoco quiero ser quien lo frene -. ¿Por qué volviste? – se noto la ansiedad en su voz.

-Nunca quise irme en realidad, estaba enojada – y me quede en silencio, hasta que tome valor… -. No te vayas – dije finalmente.

-¿Por qué? – "Porque te amo y te quiero a mi lado", pensé.

-Tu familia no quiere, todos te queremos cerca – y esa fue mi muy inteligente respuesta.

-Bella – "¡Diablos Bella!, díselo de una vez", pensé -, Bella – lo mire -. Dame una razón para quedarme – dijo.

-¿Por qué yo? No es suficiente tu familia – y vi su mirada, como cambio, se estaba molestando.

-Porque me fui por ti – contesto -. Dame una razón para quedarme – repitió y me hundí en el silencio. Se levanto una vez pago el almuerzo y comenzó a alejarse.

-Edward, aguarda – lo tome del brazo para que se detuviera.

-Dame una razón, dime porque quieres que me quede – insistía -. Sabes a que me refiero, sino no sientes nada por…

-Te amo – dije sin más rodeos. Y comenzó a besarme, con desesperación, deseo y amor. Había gente pero no me importo, era el momento y ameritaba este beso. Había enrollado mis brazos en su cuello y lleve mis manos a su cabello el cual comencé a acariciar. Él tomo mi cintura y me apretaba fuerte mientras acariciaba la zona.

-Te amo – dijo cuando nos separamos y estaba con una hermosa sonrisa y esa mirada que se solo tiene cuando me ve a mi.

-También te amo, pero debemos hablar – dije sonriendo.

-De lo que quieras, amor – dijo. Ahora notaba estaba dispuesto a hablar.

Nos abrazamos por la cintura y fuimos a su habitación de nuevo. Durante el viaje en el ascensor me beso todo el tiempo y sus besos son lo mas dulce que he probado.

-Debes avisar al resto de tu familia – dije cuando íbamos entrando a la habitación – estaban todos muy preocupados.

-Lo hare, ahora solo quiero que estemos juntos – dijo y me sonroje, por lo que el me miro sorprendió -. Bella, me refería a estar en el mismo lugar y hablar – dijo riendo.

-Quiero hablar – dije sonriendo -, pero ahora estaba pensando en algo mas primero…


	35. Capitulo 34: Aclarando las cosas

**Capitulo 34: Aclarando las cosas.**

_Edward POV_

-Quiero hablar – dijo sonriendo cuando dije que quería que estuviéramos juntos y solos en mi habitación para hablar -, pero ahora estaba pensando en algo mas primero… - no pude evitar reírme un poco.

-Te amo – dije y volví a besarla -. Pero si vamos a entretenernos en algo mas – se ruborizo -, mejor llamo a casa antes, porque después, amor, no te suelto – se abrazó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarme y no me iba a negar, así que rápido la tome en brazos y la lleve hasta la cama. La acosté, me instale sobre ella mientras la seguía besando y mi celular comenzó a sonar -. Tengo que atender – fue apenas un susurro.

-Ahora no – protesto mientras intentaba besarme de nuevo.

-Bella, amor, seguro es de casa – dije comenzando a levantarme y no era lo que mas quería.

-¡Edward! – protesto de nuevo y me reí por lo bajo. Quede sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Hola Emmett – conteste. La sentí acomodarse en mi espalda y unos segundos después los besos en mi nuca. Se sentía exquisito y los escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieren salir a dar una vuelta? – pregunto. "Y perderme esto", pensé. Bella llevo sus manos para delante de mi cuerpo y busco los botones de mi camisa, la cual comenzó a desprender.

-Em… - y me quede en silencio de repente cuando sentí sus manos bajar suavemente por mi pecho -. Bella y yo tenemos que hablar – y mire sus manos cuando se instalaron en la parte baja de mi abdomen. Mi respiración se agito.

-¿Hablar? – pregunto riendo -. Creo que en este momento están haciendo algo mas – "No puede ser tan estúpido", pensé.

-Emmett – proteste, me lo estaba haciendo a propósito -, hablamos después, puede… - de nuevo silencio. Bella comenzó a desprender mi pantalón y el calor se intensifico en todo mi cuerpo.

-Te dejo estás ocupado – dijo rápido y corto.

-Bella déjame llamar a casa – y mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Me levante de la cama, era mamá y no me gustaría me sintiera como lo hizo Emmett.

-Edward – hizo un hermoso puchero en señal de protesta y sonreí. Su respiración estaba totalmente agitada y estaba toda ruborizada, una delicia para la vista.

-Mamá – respondí.

-¡Mi niño! – Exclamo y sentí un suspiro de alivio -¿Por qué no me has llamado? – dijo y me sentía algo mal porque me había olvidado de mi familia en el momento que ella me dijo que me amaba.

-Perdón mamá – empecé y vi a Bella respirar varias veces profundamente -, no fue mi intención preocuparlos, pero no estaba bien y no pensé con claridad – dije y Bella me miro seria.

-¿Bella esta contigo? – pregunto. Me acerque a la cama y me senté de costado al lado de ella. Nos tomamos de la mano.

-Si esta conmigo ahora – conteste -. ¿Cómo esta mi niña haya? – pregunte. Nessie, mi otro debilidad.

-Los extraña y mucho – contesto -. Ahora esta durmiendo la siesta – siguió.

-Voy a ver si consigo vuelo para hoy sin falta – dije. Tenía muchas ganas de verla, tenerla en brazos, hacerle cosquillas y darle muchos besitos en sus mejillas.

-Pueden quedarse hasta mañana sin problema, con Alice la distraemos, seguro tienen mucho que aclarar – "Y disfrutar", pensé.

-Gracias mamá – dije – y avísale a papá que no me voy. Te amo – Bella se sentó y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y la abrace.

-Los esperamos – dijo y cortamos.

Era mejor hablar antes de que nos distrajéramos. Aunque mi mente aun estaba repasando las caricias de hace unos momentos atrás. Me puse de pie por lo que me soltó y acomode mi ropa.

-Ven – dije tendiendo mi mano, me miro seria o más bien desilusionada -. Vamos a caminar un rato y hablamos – solo asintió y salimos de la habitación.

A unas tres cuadras del hotel hay un parque, el mismo que había estado mas temprano, por lo que nos encamine para allá. Íbamos abrazados y Bella miraba todos los edificios, seguramente nunca había estado paseando en Seattle. Cuando llegamos buscamos una banca y nos sentamos.

-Jesica… – dije y me miro seria.

-Solo cuéntame lo que puedas – dijo enseguida.

-Fue una mala época, Bella – comencé -, yo estaba perdido por ella, éramos chicos y la verdad estábamos los dos descarriados, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos – dije -. Soy alcohólico – me miro seria -, no es que tome ahora, no lo hago, pero dicen que siempre lo seremos, siempre estar en riesgo de recaída, aunque desde los 20 años no lo hago, hace seis años que estoy sobrio – explique -. Fue muy tonto de mi parte y me arrepiento con el alma, lo que sufrió mi familia por mi culpa, pero eso quedo en el pasado – dije -. Jesica, mas que el alcohol le entusiasmaban las drogas, y por ella las probé, no fue mucho, pero fueron varias veces – seguí y me quede en silencio.

-¿Qué paso con el embarazo? – pregunto luego de varios minutos que me quede en silencio mirando la nada.

-Antes de enterarme habíamos estado en hotel los dos solos todo el fin de semana – odio tener que contarle esto, me hubiera gustado evitarlo, prefería que pensara que era perfecto y no un simple humano -, hubo alcohol… mucho y algo de drogas – ya no pude mirarla a los ojos.

-No me esquives – dijo tocando mi rostro para que la mirara -. Eso esta en el pasado, no te sientas mal, lo superaste – sonreí un poco.

-Hicimos un lio en la habitación… mas bien la destrozamos y llamaron a la policía… - suspire, pero la seguí mirando a los ojos -, Jesica alcanzo a irse pero yo no, por lo que me arrestaron, esa fue al tercera y ultima vez, las anteriores habían sido por alterar el orden publico por estar alcoholizado – aclare -. Finalmente cuando la fui a ver una vez salí, me dijo del embarazo, pero ella lo quería abortar, le pedí que no lo hiciera, que si no lo quería lo tuviera y yo me haría cargo – seguí -, incluso le pedí a mi padre que la revisara para asegurarnos que estuviera todo bien, pero cuando fui a buscarla para llevarla a la revisación ya lo había abortado, incluso me insinuó que podía no ser mio, ella estaba con alguien mas ese día y por lo que dijo parecia que hacia rato estaban saliendo.

-Edward – sonó a lamento -, yo lamento tanto haberme ido de esa manera, pero no era lo que me dijeron y cuando no me quisiste contar, pensé que era cierto lo que sabia – acaricie su rostro, no me gusta verla tan triste.

-¿Cómo supiste? – según se ella no conoce a Jesica, aunque todo el pueblo sabia lo que había pasado.

Resoplo y la vi buscar algo en su bolso – Por esto – dijo entregándome una carpeta. La cual abrí y estaba repleta de información sobre mi, mis estudios, novias, algunas fotos de ellas, trabajo y familia. La mire.

-Charlie – dijo como si fuera algo obvio -. Te hizo investigar… - suspiro – ahí no dice nada mas que Jesica quedo embarazada y luego ya no lo estaba… y pregunte…

Mucho silencio – Bella ¿a quien le preguntaste? – Esquivo mi mirada – Bella – insistí.

-A Mike – dijo -. La primera vez que nos vio juntos me dijo que no era bueno que estuviera contigo y fui a preguntarle que sabia cuando me dieron esto… - dijo señalando la carpeta – y él me dijo que Jesica lo quería y que le habías tirado plata en la cara y le dijiste que no lo querías – y ahora entendía porque se había enojado o porque paso todo, pensó que le había hecho a Jesica lo que le hicieron a ella.

-Pensaste que hice con Jesica lo que hicieron contigo – asegure y ella asintió.

-Lo siento – y ahora tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-No llores amor – dije y la abrace -. Estamos aclarando todo y estamos juntos, es lo que importa, yo debí contarte cuando me preguntaste y hubiéramos evitado todo esto.

-Edward te amo, con todo mi ser – dijo y la bese. Amo sus labios, su aliento, su suavidad, su respiración, amo cada cosa de ella y de mi niña. Las amo y ahora están conmigo.

-Te amo – dije cuando la solté mirándola a los ojos -. Bella todo eso quedo atrás, lo dejamos atrás ahora y seguimos adelante – asintió -. Vamos a merendar algo, no comí bien estos dos días y tengo hambre.

-Estoy igual – contesto.

Una vez más abrazados empezamos a caminar, a unas seis cuadras hay un Starbucks así que la lleve en esa dirección.

-Creo que esa carpeta la tendríamos que quemar – dijo y reímos -. Solo trae problemas y se todo lo que tengo que saber – bese su frente.

-¿Conocías Seattle? – pregunte y negó -. Podríamos venir con Nessie unos días y pasear, pasar unos días solos, hay lugares muy lindos para que las dos disfruten.

-Eso me gustaría – dijo -. Tendría que llamar a mamá para ver como llego y si pudo mandar mis maletas de nuevo.

-O puedo comprarles todo nuevo – dije y me miro seria -. Todo un guardarropa nuevo y le pedimos a Alice que nos acompañe en las compras – negaba con la cabeza -. Alice estaría mas que contenta.

-Me gusta la ropa que tenia – dijo y sonreí -. Y a Nessie le han comprada millones de cosas nuevas, no necesita mas.

Cuando terminamos de merendar Bella llamo a Renée e incluso hablo con Charlie, ya le habían enviado de regresos sus cosas y mañana cuando volviéramos a Port Angeles antes de ir a casa podíamos buscarlas. Mientras ella hablo con sus padres yo me dedique a reservar los pasajes para regresar, había para hoy a ultima hora, pero quería que pasáramos esta noche solos. Quería poder disfrutarla y sé que ella no se iba a negar porque cuando volviéramos estaríamos los tres juntos todo el tiempo.


	36. Capitulo 35: Fuimos uno

**Holaaa! Aca les traigo 3 capitulos nuevos! Espero les gusten! los Lemmons al principio fueron suaves porque este fic lo subi en mi fan page habia muchas chicas chiquitas, pero a medida que avanza la historia fueron cambiando! Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y seguir la historia.**

**Nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 35: Fuimos uno.**

_Edward POV_

Regresamos al hotel, cuando entramos ya pude ver a Emmett parado en el lobby esperándonos y empecé a protestar mentalmente. Incluso salió un pequeño gruñido que hizo a Bella reír.

-Hermanitos – cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría mal -. ¿Dónde andaban? Hace rato esperamos – dijo.

-Dando una vuelta, hablando – conteste mientras se acercaba Rosalie. Y nos saludamos.

-Se los ve bien – dijo Rosalie y era cierto, estábamos muy bien.

-¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar los cuatro? - dijo Emmett. Y yo dude, solo quería que estuviéramos solos.

-Estoy cansada – dijo Bella -. Anoche no dormí casi y hoy dimos vueltas todo el día – dijo mirándome.

-Vamos chicos, es un ratito nomas – insistió Emmett -. Sé que quieren estar solitos, pero es un ratito, una cena y nada más.

-Emmett, osito, déjalos tranquilos a Bella se le nota en la cara el cansancio – dijo Rosalie.

-Pero Rose, mañana se van seguro - protesto.

-Esta bien – dijo Bella -, solo cenamos.

-Danos tiempo de cambiarnos y ducharnos – dije y Emmett sonrió como tarado y se para donde va su mente.

-Separados, sino se demoran mucho – Rosalie le pego en el hombro al igual que yo y Bella solo agacho la cabeza, porque obviamente estaba sonrojada.

Subimos a mi habitación y deje que Bella se bañara sola, no porque no la deseara, sino porque nuestra primera vez juntos tenia que ser especial y memorable para poder tener esa conexión mística que pude traer al hacer el amor con la persona mas importante y el amor de la vida.

Todavía faltaba una hora para reunirnos para la cena, por lo que nos acostamos a mirar televisión y descansar un poco el cuerpo, Bella acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho y la abrace. En verdad estaba cansada, porque apenas quedo acomodada sentí su cuerpo relajarse y se durmió.

-Bella, amor – la arrulle suavemente -. Cielo debemos irnos – insistí.

-Ed, estoy cansada – se acomodó de nuevo, apenas había abierto los ojos -. Nos quedemos – fue apenas un susurro.

-Vamos amor, necesitas comer, será rápido – levanto su torso y me miro, su carita de cansada no mentía.

-De acuerdo, vamos – dijo.

Fue a terminar de arreglarse y salimos de la habitación. Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban esperándonos, tanto ellos como yo conocíamos Seattle, pero mi niña no. Terminamos yendo a Bruno's Mexican-Italian Restaurant & Pizzería, era un lugar cálido y para gente joven. Emmett y Rosalie terminaron comiendo pasta, además de media pizza para Emmett, y con Bella comimos tacos. Cuando terminamos había ánimos para seguir por lo que terminamos en un bar con música pasable para tomar algo. El ratito se estaba haciendo largo, ya llevábamos cuatro horas de salida.

-Edward – se apoyó en mi cuerpo -, vamos – pidió y asentí.

Prácticamente la tuve que cargar, desde el ascensor hasta la puerta de la habitación e incluso desde ahí hasta la cama y definitivamente esta parecia no ser nuestra noche tampoco. Luego de desvestirla y envolverla en una de mis camisas, que debo aclarar le quedaba más que bien y de desearla con cada roce, me acosté a su lado, automáticamente se acomodó en mi pecho y la abrace.

"Dormir, sino he deseado otra cosa mas que hacerle el amor", pensé. Ella estaba cansada, muy cansada y se notaba. Yo debía cuidarla y protegerla, así que debía esperar.

Besos en mi cuello, deliciosa sensación, su mano caliente acariciando mi pecho, su respiración erizando mi piel.

-Edward – fue apenas un susurro en mi oído seguido de pequeños besos húmedos.

Luego despacio bajo por mi mandíbula mientas de a poco la sentí acomodarse arriba mio. Bajo lentamente por mi cuello dando besos hasta llegar a mi pecho y subió deprisa a buscar mi boca, cuando roce apenas la piel de sus piernas.

-Mi Bella – alcance a decir antes de que me besara con mucho deseo.

-Edward ahora – abrí mis ojos para mirarla y sus ojos negros de pasión me quemaron -. Te deseo tanto mi vida – dijo.

Me senté y ella quedo a horcajadas sobre mí, comencé a desprender la camisa hasta que finalmente la libere de ella. Me aleje solo para poder verla, necesitaba admirar su cuerpo, grabarlo en mis retinas y mente, la perfección no alcanza para describirla, ni siquiera decir que es una diosa la describe porque mi Bella esta mas allá de eso.

-Edward – me llamo y la mire, parecia triste -¿Qué pasa? – había cierto temblor en su voz.

-Solo te estoy admirando – dije y el rubor cubrió toda su piel y fue absolutamente toda su piel, hasta el último rincón -. Decir que eres hermosa, es poco para describirte amor – ahora sonrió.

La tome del mentón con mi mano derecha y me apoye sobre la otra, comencé a besarla mientras lenta y suavemente mi mano bajo de su mentón recorriendo y reconociendo el resto de su cuerpo y un leve temblor la sacudió. La tome de la cintura y la di vuelta para acostarla, me arrodille entre sus piernas y termine de desnudarla, me saque el bóxer y me acomode sobre ella. La bese suavemente recorriendo todo su cuerpo, iba a disfrutarla, mimarla, hacerla sentir como la hermosa mujer que es.

Bella cerro los ojos como preparándose para las sensaciones, baje lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a esos dos diamantes que me esperaban para saborearlos. Lamí la piel blanca dejando el rastro de saliva que luego seque con suaves soplidos. Luego fui a un pezón y lo atrape entre mis labios mientras la punta de mi lengua lo acariciaba, hasta que su pecho y pezón quedaron duros. Después de hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho baje hasta llegar a su vientre la tome de las costillas y la vi arquear su espalda, su respiración estaba agitada y su lengua relamiendo sus labios entre medio de gemidos, mientras yo besa, lamia y soplaba la zona. Y finalmente llegue a mi tesoro, abrió mas sus piernas cuando baje y me instale entre medio de ellas y comencé lamiendo, después besando, chupando y saboreando su sexo y lo mejor era escucharla gozar de manera intensa.

-Aaahhh… Ed… - un gemido fuerte y eso fue por mi lengua penetrándola -. Edward… - música para mis oídos, mi nombre en sus labios con la excitación en cada silaba.

-Bella eres deliciosa amor – dije con la voz ronca y me instale de nuevo en su sexo.

-Edward, ven… aaahhh… - sonó a ruego – aaahhh… bésame… Ed… - se retorció más - ¡Edward! Ahaah… Bes… - y finalmente grito cuando llego su orgasmo, arqueo más su espalda y luego se relajo.

Subí despacio hasta quedar nuevamente encima de ella, la deje calmarse mientras besaba su cuello, hombros, mejillas y labios.

-Edward – dijo cuando disfrutaba de su cuello, su piel y su aroma. Me enderece un poco y la mire -. Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida – dijo y la bese.

-Es solo el principio amor – dije y la bese mientras dejaba caer mi cuerpo sobre ella -. Esta noche es nuestra y la vamos a disfrutar.

-Te amo, ahora eres mi Edward – dijo y sonreí.

-Y tú siempre serás mi Bella – y comenzamos con los besos de nuevo. Miles de besos y caricias por su cuerpo y el mio. Yo besaba su cuello y ella el mio. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con suavidad mientras las mías codiciosas viajaban por su cuerpo.

-Edward, adoro tu cuerpo – sonreí -, el calor que emana, tu aroma – de nuevo besaba su cuello -. Como me hace sentir.

-Te amo mi Bella – de nuevo en su boca, besándola con fuerza -. ¿Estas lista para mí? – mordió su labio -. Es hora de que seas mía y para siempre.

-Te estoy esperando – contesto y comencé a refregar nuestros sexos.

Enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura y unos segundos después comencé a adentrarme en ella y el placer llego en forma de lava ardiente quemando mi cuerpo. Golpee con fuerza una y otra vez nuestros sexos, cada vez mas adentro, apoderándome de su interior tan suave y tierno. Solo mía a partir de ahora. Sus paredes húmedas envolviendo mi pene cada vez más duro y erecto. Bella gimiendo una vez mas por el placer que le brindaba, ahora mezclado con mis gemidos, diciéndonos cuantos nos amábamos, disfrutando y siendo uno. Una hora después o no se cuanto tiempo me desplome sobre la cama de espaldas, Bella se acomodó en mi pecho nuevamente sin hablar. Acariciaba su espalda mientras ella acariciaba mi pecho hasta que finalmente nos dormimos.


	37. Capitulo 36: Volviendo a casa

**Capitulo 36: Volviendo a casa.**

_Edward POV_

Despertarme a la mañana siguiente sabiendo que era mía en todas las formas posibles, fue la gloria. Acá estaba envuelta en mis brazos, acomodada en mi pecho, durmiendo pacíficamente y dulcemente. Y finalmente hoy cuando llegáramos a casa nos reuniríamos con nuestra pequeña, mi Nessie. Me quede acostado, eran las ocho de la mañana y nuestro vuelo salía al mediodía, por lo que me quede acariciándola y admirándola. Adoraba, amaba y gozaba de esta mujer.

No la deje dormir mucho mas porque debíamos volver a Forks, así que a las diez de la mañana salimos del hotel con todo mi equipaje y fuimos a tomar nuestro avión. Emmett y Rosalie vinieron a despedirse ya que ellos se quedaban una semana más. Llegamos a Port Angeles y buscamos sus maletas que ya estaban en el lugar.

Cuando llegamos a Forks pasamos directo para casa de mis padres a buscar a Nessie. Alice, Jasper y mamá estaban en casa y papá estaba trabajando.

-¡Mi niño! – exclamo mamá cuando me vio entrar.

-Mami… mami… - Bella se apuró a tomar en brazos a Nessie mientras mi mamá me abrazaba.

-¡Edward, hermanito! - exclamo Alice y vino corriendo a abrazarme cuando mamá me soltó -. Tenia tanto miedo de que no llegaran, te hubiera hecho sufrir si te ibas y no hablabas con Bella.

-Recuerdo una amenaza… - me hice el que pensaba y ella reí -, algo así como que me ibas a chupar la sangre como si fueras un vampiro – todos rieron.

-Jas – dije y nos dimos unas palmadas.

-Y lo iba a hacer en serio – dijo riendo Jas -, no te das una idea como estaba.

-¡Papi! - sentí y una sonrisa mas que grande se formo en mis labios.

-Si amor, papi ya volvió – sentía decir a Bella.

-¡Papi, papi! – volvió a exclamar cuando me di vuelta y mire a mi niña que tendía los brazos hacia mi para que la alzara.

Me acerque deprisa hasta a ella, porque la había extrañado y quería tenerla ya en mis brazos, mi pequeña Nessie, tan parecida a mi Bella esos ojitos chocolate me mataba. Cuando la tuve en mis brazos le di millones de besitos en sus mejillas rosaditas y suaves. Luego empezamos con las cosquillas, y aunque protestaba le encantaban.

-¿Han almorzado algo? – la verdad que ninguno probo bocado, en realidad no la deje porque no hice otra cosa mas que besarla durante todo el viaje. Mamá estaba seria, a ella no le gustaba que nos saltáramos las comidas.

-Yo estoy desfalleciendo de hambre – dijo Bella y reímos.

-Ven – mi mamá la tomo del brazo -. Edward – me miro seria -, no puedo creer que la estés descuidando de esta manera – me reto y agache mi cabeza -. Mas vale las cuides bien, no quiero que a nieta y mi nuera les pase nada.

-Lo prometo, es la ultima vez que me descuido así – ahora sonrió.

-Quiero que me cuenten todo – dijo Alice sentándose a nuestro lado en la mesa -. ¿Cómo fue cuando se rencontraron? ¿Qué hicieron? No den muchos detalles o mejor si – dijo y reímos.

-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? – pregunto Jasper y me sorprendió porque generalmente es mas de mantenerse al margen y no preguntar mucho.

-Ahora volver a la normalidad – dije y mire a Bella, estaba comiendo ya, pero sonrió -. Ya hablamos – seguí contestando a Alice -, le conté sobre Jesica, los arrestos y el alcohol. Creo que estamos bien.

-Creo no – dijo Bella -, estamos muy bien – aseguro y sonreí -. Ahora me toca tratar de recuperar mi trabajo y mi camioneta – suspiro, del trabajo tendríamos que hablar, no la quería cerca de Mike -, la casa la tengo y mi ropa también – me miro sonriendo -, así que después de eso no faltaría nada.

-Podríamos ver sin te conseguimos trabajo en el hospital – me miro con burla.

-Como neurocirujano – dijo burlándose y todos rieron.

-Bella, hay otros trabajos – dije con tono de reproche, después de todo podía estar en el área administrativa.

-Después lo hablamos – me dijo sonriendo y asentí. Apenas llegáramos a la cabaña lo íbamos a hablar.

-Ya vuelvo voy a llamar a Carlisle para avisarle que estas acá – dijo mamá y salió de la cocina.

Alice miro como mamá se iba – Y bien ¿Qué hicieron anoche? – pregunto sonriendo y con ansiedad. Jasper rodos los ojos y yo me pregunto porque mis hermanos están tan pendientes de mi vida sexual.

-Nos vamos – dije y Bella asintió.

-No, no, no – dijo Alice -. Yo hice lo posible para verlos juntos así que quiero saber – dijo.

-Después lo hablas con ella a solas, Alice eras mi hermanita no quiero ni pensar que puedes saber sobre mi – dije.

-Está bien – dijo y me sorprendió -. Bella mañana a la tarde vamos al centro comercial, papi cuida a Nessie y nosotras charlamos – sentencio. Y no había escapatoria, no con Alice así que Bella solo asintió.

Cargue las maletas en mi auto y también subimos las cosas de Nessie que estaban en casa de mis padres y nos fuimos luego de saludar a todos. Cuando llegamos a la cabaña comencé a bajar las maletas. Recién eran las ocho de la noche así que podíamos estar los tres juntos y solos. Nunca pensé que en tan solo un mes seria un hombre de familia. Una mujer y una hija que adoro.

-Esa maleta es tuya – dijo Bella cuando me vio entrar a su habitación con una de las dos maletas que eran efectivamente mías.

-Necesito tener algo de ropa acá – sentencie -. Deje la maleta a los pies de la cama y me acerque a ella -. Pensaba quedarme esta noche, y es mejor tener algo para cambiarme asi no tengo que levantarme mas temprano de lo necesario – mordió su labio -, solo sino te molesta, no quiero invadir.

-Estoy tan molesta por que te quedes – dijo riendo -, no sabes, tengo ganas de llamar a la policía para que te saque de la casa – quiso darse vuelta para salir de la habitación pero la apreté contra mi cuerpo.

-Eres mala conmigo – dije y me miro por lo bajo -. Yo amándote como te amo y tú me quieres fuera – dije -. Tendría que dejarte sin besos – hizo un tentador puchero -, por mucho, mucho… - me acerque a su boca – mucho… - mas cerca – mucho tiempo - comencé a besarla bastante fuerte y ya sentía algo de calor subir.

-¡Mami, mami! – nos separamos y sonreímos.

-¿Seguro estas preparado para esto? – pregunto -. Ven mi amor – dijo tomando a Nessie en brazos.

-Mientras estemos juntos puedo con todo – salimos de la habitación.

Nos instalamos en el living los tres sentados en el piso para poder jugar, mi niña salta de los brazos de uno a los del otro, luego le cantamos, la hicimos saltar, correr por todo la casa para atraparla e hicimos de cenar los tres, aunque Bella se enojaba porque yo dejaba que Nessie se ensuciara toda, pero es chiquita y tiene que disfrutar.

-Vas a ser de esos papás que la malcrían y le dan el gusto en todo – me acuso.

-Es mi única hija – me miro sorprendida -, cuando tengamos mas veremos que hacemos con esta pequeña malcriada – dije haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Vamos a tener mas hijos? – dijo sonriendo.

-Por supuesto – conteste -, por mí podemos tener una docena.

-¡Esas loco! No aguantaría tantos niños - reímos. Se sintió tan bien poder hablar como planeando un futuro juntos.

Luego de cenar Bella baño a Nessie mientras yo limpiaba la cocina. Me aviso que el baño estaba libre, ya que solo había uno en la cabaña. Me duche y me acosté, estos días hubo tantas emociones, tantos cambios y estaba cansado. Estaba jugueteando con mi celular esperándola hasta que finalmente vino y se acostó a mi lado. Los dos de costado, enfrentados, mirándonos a los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Tendríamos que ir algún día a casa de mis padres – dijo -. Me gustaría que trataran de conocerse con Charlie – parecia dudosa.

-Si es lo que quieres lo hacemos – dije -, todo lo quieras amor, te lo doy – sonrió.

-Solo necesita tiempo – dijo -, el tenia la loca idea de que yo estuviera con Jacob – y la sola mención de ese, me altera.

-Bella no lo nombres – dije algo molesto -, menos cuando estamos en nuestra cama – mordió su labio.

-Ya no esta acá – dijo y ahora ella acaricio mi rostro -, no estés celoso, nada va a pasar – igual no pude sonreír porque ahora vino a mi mente Mike Newton.

-Bella con respecto al trabajo….

-Voy a ir a hablar mañana con la señora Newton – dijo.

-No quiero que trabajes ahí – dije con firmeza -. Déjame ver mañana con recursos humanos que hay en el hospital y te consigo algo allá – de paso la tendría cerca mio para vigilar que nadie se le acercara.

-No Edward – ella también estaba firme -, puedo volver a trabajar en la tienda, seguro aun no han conseguido a nadie.

-Bella es definitivo – sentencie -, no vas a trabajar ahí.

Se sentó en la cama – No vas a decirme que hacer – contesto enojada. Era evidente que se acercaba nuestra primer pelea, pero no iba a pasar ella no iba a trabajar cerca de Mike y con la posibilidad de encontrarse con Jesica. Además el estúpido de Mike también estaba interesado en mi Bella.

-Bella no quiero discutir – dijo y ella resoplo.

-Necesito el trabajo – dijo, no era tan así porque ahora me tenían a mi.

-Busca en otro lado – retruque.

-Edward el pueblo tampoco es tan grande para tener tanto trabajos disponibles – contesto y tenia razón.

-Entonces ven al hospital conmigo – insistí.

-Ustedes son capaces de inventar un trabajo nuevo solo para que yo este ahí, y no es así – protesto y la verdad tenia razón, porque ya estaba pensando que sino había nada disponible la haría ir aunque mas no sea para estar sentada a mi lado.

-No tendría nada de malo – dije y rodo sus ojos -. Después de todo eres mi mujer y no te quiero cerca de "ese" que encima te invito a salir – me senté también.

-Edward, por favor, realmente quiero trabajar, no quiero estar metida todo el día en la casa – pidió.

-No, Bella, ahí no – repetí -. Sino quieres en el hospital vemos en otro lado – ahora ya me estaba enojando.

-Edward – rogo con una voz de niña que me enterneció – por favor – repitió el ruego -.

-Bella – negué con la cabeza.

-Por favor, por favor, no te enojes – rogo más y junto sus manos como si rezara.

-No y es final – dije.

-Edward – batió leventemente sus pestañas y me dejo sin aliento -, por favor, por favor – y esos ojitos brillosos, mas sus mano juntadas y sus ruegos estaban haciendo que ganara.

-Yo… - me quede callado porque no se me ocurría que decir luego de ver sus ojo tiernos -. Esta bien – cedi finalmente -, pero cualquier cosa que pase con "ese" me avisas – asintió -. Y Bella – me miro seria -, no te acostumbres a rogar así, no te va a volver a funcionar – dije.

-No me desafíes – dijo sonriendo.

-Ven aquí, quiero hacerte el amor - sonrió y acerco a besarme.

Todo siguió con nuestros cuerpos enredados, sudorosos, gemidos, besos, caricias y susurros diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos y disfrutábamos el uno del otro.


	38. Capitulo 37: Buenas nuevas en la familia

**Capitulo 37: Buenas nuevas en la familia.**

_Edward POV_

Al otro día empezamos con la que seria nuestra rutina, solo que con una variante, yo prepare el desayuno mientras Bella despertaba a Nessie con su leche ya lista. Me sentía como si este fuera mi lugar, mi hogar, estar acá los tres juntos era lo correcto.

-Estaba pensando - dije cuando nos sentamos a desayunar -, ¿En verdad quieres tu camioneta de nuevo? - me miro sorprendida.

-Si, la necesito para moverme con Nessie - contesto.

-¿Y si mejor te compro otro auto? - pregunte y ya estaba negando con la cabeza -. Bella cabe la posibilidad de que no podamos recuperarla, que no la quieran vender si recién la compran y me sentiría mas cómodo y seguro sabiendo que tienen un auto mas nuevo.

-Edward no, yo quiero mi camioneta, a mi me gusta y funciona excelente - su voz fue firme -. No porque seamos solo novios me vas a mantener y comprar cosas caras - protesto y me molesto que dijera "solo novios".

-Bella no somos solo novios - dije y ella suspiro -, hay mucho mas entre nosotros y esa camioneta ni siquiera tiene una radio decente que funcione bien - largo una pequeña risa.

-Edward, amor - dijo y vino a sentarse a mi falda y abrace su cintura -, sé que hay mucho mas entre nosotros – sonreí y acaricio mi rostro, sus caricias siempre me estremecen -. Y podemos ponerle una radio nueva si recupero la camioneta - comenzó a besarme mientras seguía acariciando con una mano mi rostro. Obviamente fue otra batalla perdida.

Después del desayuno nos terminamos de prepararnos para salir. Primero lleve a Nessie a la guardería, después a Bella hasta la tienda para que viera lo de su trabajo y luego iría a mi trabajo.

-Bella – la llame mientras bajaba del auto y me miro -. Te amo – se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso -. Ten cuidado con Mike, trata de no escuchar lo que te diga – mire hacia la puerta del local, Mike estaba parado en la puerta mirando para donde estábamos nosotros.

-Edward, ya lo hablamos y creo en todo lo que me dijiste – aseguro -, nada de lo que diga puede hacerme dudar – asentí -. Y nunca lo deje acercarse, ahora tampoco lo voy a permitir – otro pequeño beso.

-Te amo – sonrió y se marcho. Mire de nuevo a la puerta del local y Mike ya no estaba.

Llegue a la oficina, no estaba tranquilo, después de todo hace solo dos días estamos juntos de nuevo y aunque estamos bien no quiero que nada empeña esto. Mike no me quiere era obvio, sé que esta con Jessica, pero también estuvo interesado en mi Bella y todo esto me pone ansioso.

-Buenos días Edward - saludo Tanya en cuanto entre, una sonrisa que calculo quería ser seductora.

-Buenos días Tanya - apenas sonreí -. ¿Muchos pendientes? - pregunte.

-Toneladas - contesto -. Te mandaron algunas carpetas desde el hospital de Port Angeles - venia detrás mio entrando a mi oficina -, dicen que es para que vayas viendo como se maneja todo haya -. Están los pliegos de la licitación de la farmacia para que los revises, apenas lo hagas si está todo bien se publicaran - siguió -. Llamaron de NJC, dicen que quieren hablarte - esa era la empresa en la que iba a trabajar, ayer avise que rechazaba el trabajo -, piden te comuniques - dijo estirando un papel con el numero telefónico -, ahí te anote con quien tienes que hablar - recibí el papel - y eso es el principio.

-Bien - dije y resople -, ahora me organizo y luego me dices el resto - asintió.

-Te pido el desayuno o algo - sonrió como si algo pasara por su cabeza -. Desayunemos juntos - dijo juguetona.

-Ya desayune con mi pareja - dije y se sorprendió -, puedes retirarte.

Empecé a organizar mis cosas, para ver por donde empezaba si solo era el principio. En eso estaba cuando sonó mi celular y al mirar la pantalla todo mi cuerpo demostró la alegría que traía solo el ver su nombre en la pantalla.

-Hola hermosa, ¿como estas? - mi Bella llamaba.

-Muy bien amor - contesto - . Quería avisarte que tengo de nuevo mi trabajo - me quede en silencio -. Edward deja de fruncir el ceño y no te pongas de mal humor - y que espera, que me alegre porque esta cerca de ese insufrible.

-Bella no...

-Por favor Ed - y esa voz de niñita dulce se hizo presente de nuevo, ablandando hasta la ultima célula molesta de mi cuerpo -, te lo ruego no te pongas mal, te amo mi vida - y ese fue el remate final, ya no iba a protestar.

-De acuerdo Bella - sentí su risita triunfal -, y espero que no le enseñes a mi hija esos trucos - dije sonriendo, esos ruegos hacen estragos en mi.

-A tu hija no le hacen falta - sonó a reproche -, creo que solo con mirarte ella conseguiría le des todo - sonreí.

-No me voy a sentir mal por eso - dije y sentí su risa.

-No debes, a mi me pasa igual, aunque yo puedo ser firme con ella también – dude algo sobre eso.

-¿Me extrañas? – pregunte y me apoye sobre el respaldar de mi silla.

-Demasiado – contesto - ¿Tu? – no podía dudarlo.

-Más que nunca – conteste -. Realmente estoy evaluando seriamente que nos tomemos un año de vacaciones y nos vayamos los tres a una isla perdida en medio de la nada.

Suspiro – Eso seria hermoso – dijo y sonreí más -. ¿Cómo empezó tu día? ¿Mucho trabajo? – mire de reojo las carpetas.

-Se atrasó todo – dije -, pero seguramente rápido lo pongo al día.

-Amor tengo que trabajar - dijo -. Nos vemos mas tarde, esta noche vienes - aseguro y tenía toda la razón.

-Por supuesto, paso antes a ver a mamá y luego voy con ustedes - asegure.

-De acuerdo – contesto -o Te amo – dulces palabras dichas por una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

-También te amo – y cortamos.

Me dedique al trabajo durante casi dos horas sin dejar que nada me distrajeran luego de cortar con Bella. Había mucho y eso que solo falte dos días.

-Edward, tu hermano esta al teléfono en la línea uno – aviso Tanya.

Conteste en el acto – Emmett, hermano ¿Cómo estas? – sentí una risotada del otro lado y me sorprendió.

-Feliz, feliz, feliz – repitió riendo, mas sorpresa -. Hermano quería contarte primero, no sabes la felicidad que tengo, creo que exploto – siguió y se lo notaba ansioso.

-Se nota, dime rápido que pasa – y no pude evitar sonreír al sentir tan feliz.

-¡ME CASO! – grito y me aturdió.

-¿Cómo? – me sorprendió, no me imagina a el grandote de Emmett casado - ¿Cuándo se lo pediste? ¿Por qué no me contaste? – pregunte.

-Hace tiempo lo vengo pensado, es el amor de mi vida mi Rose – se lo notaba tan feliz -, anoche se lo pedí, a la mañana temprano salí a buscar el anillo y anoche la lleve a cenar, luego a bailar y a la noche una buena sesión en la que la deje agotadísima – rodé mis ojos – y esta mañana apenas la desperté con muchos besitos por muchos lados, incluso lugares no santos – ojala omitiera esa parte, no me gusta esas imágenes de mi cuñada en mi cabeza – saque el anillo y se lo pedí.

-Emmett, no te imagino un hombre de familia – dije y mas risas del otro lado.

-Ni yo, pero la amo – y eso fue con mucha seriedad.

-Me imagino que Rosalie debe estar mas que feliz – asegure.

-Salto de la cama luego de llorar – dijo riendo -, y llamo a sus padres, todavía esta hablando con ellos, ahora tengo que llamar a mamá y el resto de la familia.

-¿Te imaginas a Alice? – Yo ya me la puedo imaginar, corriendo para organizar todo -, no los va a dejar ni respirar.

-Prefiero no preocuparme por ella ahora, me va a volver loco, que las pruebas del traje, la torta, los adornos y quien sabe cuanto mas – reímos los dos -. ¿Con Bella como están? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Excelente – conteste -, es tan distinto todo Em, no es como cuando estaba con Jessica, este amor es dulce, puro y me hace sentir realmente bien – dije y Em solo escuchaba -, es sano y siento que es mi lugar.

-No sabes cuanto esperaba que te pasara algo así – dijo y sonreí -, cuando te vi sufrir tanto y como te estabas destruyendo me sentía tan inútil, no poder sacarte de todo eso, no poder protegerte – suspiramos los dos -, tantas veces tuve ganas de subirte en un avión y llevarte lejos, pero sabia que seria peor porque me odiarías y no podría tenerte lejos – esta es una de las pocas beses que escucho al oso Emmett sacar sus sentimientos de esta manera.

-Pero todo esta bien ahora Em, ya todo eso paso – dije – y siempre estuviste a mi lado, por mas de que yo me comporte como un idiota – tantas veces lo trate mal -. ¿Cuándo vuelven? – pregunte para no seguir con esta melancolía -. Tenemos que festejar.

-El próximo lunes – confirmo -, vamos a salir y festejar mucho.

-¿Van a vivir en Forks? – pregunte, no me gustaría tenerlo lejos, pero a lo mejor querían vivir cerca de su familia.

-Aun no lo se, Rose es modelo y creo que no le convendría Forks, pero ninguno quiere estar lejos – dijo -. Estábamos pensando en vivir aquí en Seattle – dijo.

-Siempre tendrán mi apoyo, no importa donde este – confirme.

-Gracias hermanito – dijo.

-Em te dejo tengo mucho trabajo – el saludo y cortamos.

Me dedique lo que quedo de la mañana y el mediodía a trabajar sin parar, demasiado atrasado y si seguía distrayéndome nunca iba a dejar las cosas al día.

-Edward - sonó el intercomunicador -, el doctor Cullen esta acá - siguió.

-Hazlo pasar - me levante y papá entro en la oficina. Nos abrazamos.

-Que alegría verte de nuevo y... - me miro unos segundo - te veo feliz - sonreí.

-Lo estoy papá - conteste -. Estamos juntos y son todo lo que necesito - dije.

-Calculo entonces que ya no te vas a trabajar a Nueva Jersey - dijo y agache la cabeza avergonzado.

-Siento eso, fue demasiado impulsivo - sonrió.

-Siempre has sido impulsivo - dijo -, pero el amor nos pone peor - asentí -. ¿Mucho trabajo? - pregunto.

-Muchísimo - confirme -, pero seguro en un par de días esta todo en orden – asintió -. ¿Hablaste con Emmett? – su sonrisa fue mas grande, eso indico que hablaron.

-No me imagino a ese niño casado, Rosalie va a tener mucho trabajo tratando de hacer crecer a ese bebé grandote – reímos los dos.

-Yo me lo imagine siendo un niño eterno – dije.

-Igual nunca va a perder ese espíritu de niño – y espero sea así, es tierno.

Habíamos quedado en silencio, seguro los dos pensando en el bebote Emmett - ¿Venias por algo en especial? – pregunte.

-Necesito que le des prioridad a la licitación de la farmacia - asentí -, no quisiera que estemos sin ninguna así sea por poco tiempo - siguió, pero vi en su cara un gesto de preocupación me hizo recordar a otras épocas, además su ceño estaba fruncido y sé que se debatía si decirme algo o no.

-¿Que pasa? - pregunte sacándolo de sus pensamientos y me miro sorprendido -. Tienes esa nota de preocupación en la cara, la conozco, pero quiero asegurarte que todo esta bien, soy feliz - asegure y apenas sonrió.

-No quisiera arruinar eso - me puse serio también, eso no sonó bien.

-Dime que paso - exigí.

-No quiero que te vuelvas loco - dijo serio, esa frase la conocía, así empezaba todo cuando me hablaba... mi alma se helo... muchos minutos en silencio.

-Jessica - dije finalmente y papá asintió.


	39. Capitulo 38: El pasado vuelve

**Aca estoy una vez mas con 4 capitulos nuevos que espero les encanten! Como siempre agradezco muchisimo sus reviews, me pone muy feliz leer todo lo que les trasmite esta historia!**

**Que disfruten, se las quiere, besos, Nati **

**Capitulo 38: El pasado vuelve.**

_Edward POV_

Luego de decir su nombre nos quedamos en silencio, parece que a la vida le gusta mandarme malos momentos, porque todo estaba perfecto y ella tuvo que aparecer de nuevo.

-Edward – me llamo papá.

No se en que momento me pare y estaba mirando por la ventana sin ver nada, solo recordaba ese momento en que me dijo que había abortado a mi hijo, las veces que fue mía y el dolor que sentía cada vez que la descubría con alguien mas.

-Edward – ahora toco mi hombro.

-Estoy bien – dije dudando, porque en realidad no sabia como estaba.

-No debí decirte – murmuro.

-¿Qué paso con Jessica? – pregunte sin mirarlo.

-Vino a buscarte el viernes – dijo y lo mire sorprendido.

-¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Te dijo que quería? – parecia molesto cuando me escucho ansioso.

-¿Y Bella? – lo mire sorprendido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Bella? – pregunte molesto.

-¿Cómo esta? No la vi ayer – sabia lo que estaba asiendo, no era por desviar el tema, quería hacer ver que estaba demasiado ansioso por Jessica.

-¿La viste? A Jesi – insistí.

-No vi a Jessica – dijo enojado -, y espero no la busques ni la veas – me reto -. Olvídala, pensé que lo habías hecho.

-Lo hice – asegure, pero no podía evitar sentirme ansioso -. Solo quiero saber que quería – "Y creo que me gustaría verla", pensé.

-No lo se, solo la vi de lejos cuando salía – dudo un segundo -, no la pude atender – dijo -¿Esta noche vas a casa o te vas con Bella? – pregunto.

-Con Bella – "Creo", pensé. Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

-Edward no lo hagas – lo mire -, no vuelvas a Jessica, no te hace bien – se lo notaba preocupado -. Pensé que ahora todo iba a ser distinto – dijo y realmente estaba preocupado.

-Todo va a estar bien – dije sonriendo levemente -, solo me tomo de sorpresa – asintió -. Voy a seguir trabajando, ahora veo lo de la farmacia para que en lo posible ya mañana se publique y cerremos eso esta semana.

-De acuerdo, sabes que cualquier cosa me buscas y hablamos – asentí.

Volví al trabajo, era lo mejor para no pensar. No quería volver a Jessica y todo lo que había sentido, ahora estaba con Bella, y estamos bien, tenía a Nessie. Estábamos bien.

-Tanya ven a mi oficina – había algo que aclarar, hacia una hora me daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-Dime Edward – dijo una vez entro.

-¿Vino alguien a buscarme cuando no estuve? – pregunte y la vi dudar -. Quiero la verdad, noto lo nerviosa que estas.

-Tengo ordenes Edward – dijo y lo sabia, seguro estuvo acá y papá le hizo saber que no me lo tenia que decir.

-Las ordenes las recibes de mi – dije poniéndome de pie y me miro algo asustada -. ¡Así que ahora me dices quien vino a buscarme! – exclame enojado.

-Una chica – dijo enseguida – se llamaba Jessica – siguió.

-¿Dijo algo? – la interrogue.

-Solo quería saber si estabas, cuando le dije que no se estaba por ir cuando llego tu padre y se la llevo – siguió.

-¿Mi padre te dijo algo? – pregunte.

-Volvió y me dijo que no tenia permitido avisarte y además si volvía te negara – bufe enojado. Él no tenía derecho.

-Si Jessica vuelve me avisas en el acto – dije -, no importa con quien este o que este haciendo y ni una palabra de esto a mi padre.

Estaba molesto y mucho, sé que Jessica altera todo mi mundo, siempre fue así, pero también debía hacer un cierre con ella para poder seguir adelante o eso era mi excusa para poder justificar mi estado actual de ansiedad por querer verla de nuevo.

….

-Bella – conteste cuando sonó el celular.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto.

-No, solo mucho trabajo – mi tono serio no cambio.

-¿En verdad? – pregunto.

-En verdad – conteste.

-Ya recupere mi camioneta – empezó -, me salió mas cara de cuando la compre la primera vez, pero es mía de nuevo – se la notaba feliz y yo apenas podía sonreír.

-Eso es bueno – dijo sin entusiasmo y sé que lo estaba notando.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa? – insistió.

-No pasa nada, de verdad, estoy cansado he trabajado todo el día – insistí -. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – pregunte para disimular un poco.

-Vuelvo a casa con Nessie y lo habitual, jugar, merendar, volver a jugar y esperarte – cerré los ojos, preferí no decirle que hoy no iba a estar con ellas, no con mi estado actual.

-Bella tengo que trabajar – dije.

-De acuerdo, te dejo, te amo – dijo.

-Yo también – conteste y corte.

Tanya a las seis de la tarde se retiro, generalmente me iba a esa hora también pero preferí quedarme. Termine como a las ocho de la noche y fui a casa. Cuando llegue ya estaban a la mesa cenando, salude a todos, comentamos algo sobre Emmett y su casamiento, pero pase directo a mi habitación sin cenar. Vi la cara de mi padre, me miraba serio. Ya estaba acostado en mi cama cuando golpearon la puerta.

-Edward vamos a hablar – dijo mi padre entrando en mi habitación. Me senté al costado de la cama y el a mi lado.

-Realmente habías pensando no contarme que Jessica me busco – asegure y el suspiro.

-¿Para que quieres verla? – pregunto.

-Necesito hacerlo – dije -, no puedo estar sin hacerlo – conteste.

-Todavía la amas – aseguro -. Pensé que Bella había cambiado eso pero veo que no es así – y eso me molesto más.

-Estoy cansado, no quiero hablar de eso ahora – dije esquivándolo -. Voy a dormir – sentencie y él se fue.

Esa noche soñé con Jessica, no fueron mis mejores sueños, solo amargos recuerdos de cuando estábamos juntos. La cantidad de veces que me gritaba en la cara que había estado con alguien más porque yo no era suficiente para ella, la cantidad de veces que me grito que me odiaba y luego venia a pedirme que volviéramos y me besa y me enredaba de nuevo en su mundo.

Me levante al otro día mas cansado de lo que me había acostado, hubiera preferido soñar con Bella y Nessie, mi sueño hubiera sido mucho mas tranquilo. Me duche, me cambie y baje a desayunar, estaban todos ya en el lugar.

-Pensé que te ibas a lo de Bella – dijo Alice.

-Estaba cansado para volver a manejar – dije. La excusa más patética y vaga.

-Anoche hable con ella – mi corazón latió mas rápido -, hoy vamos a salir y mamá va a cuidar a Nessie – dijo.

-Yo puedo cuidarla – dije -, ¿Por qué no me avisaron? – pregunte. Papá y mamá nos miraban en silencio.

-No lo se, ella me pidió no te dijera – se encogió de hombros -, algo le pasaba - y ahora me preocupe - ¿Qué le hiciste? – y vino a mi mente la conversación de ayer a la tarde por celular, lo lejano que estuve ni siquiera respondí cuando me dijo que me amaba, solo dije "yo también". Todos me miraban.

-No le hice nada, no lo haría – solo la aleje.

-Espero que lo de Jessica este bien enterrado en el pasado – dijo Alice.

-Alice – la llamo mamá y negó con la cabeza.

-Acaso le van a ocultar que estuvo acá el sábado – dijo y la mire sorprendido -, se supone que tendría que estar mas que seguro de a quien ama, y acá esta dejando de lado a Bella por pensar en esa, ya sé que papá te dijo que estuvo en el hospital – parecia molesta.

-¿El sábado estuvo acá? – pregunte y me miraron.

-Eres tan idiota – dijo Alice y sonó indignada -, vas a volver a arruinar las cosas con Bella y te juro que no te voy a ayudar – dijo poniéndose de pie y salió del lugar.

-Edward, cariño – me llamo mamá y la mire -. ¿En verdad todavía estas enamorado de Jessica? – pregunto con la angustia en la voz.

-No lo estoy – dije -, solo… sabes como es con Jessica… yo… - me quede en silencio -. ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? Amo a Bella – dije con seguridad.

-Por como reaccionaste – dijo papá -. Te olvidaste de Bella en cuanto la nombre a Jessica – aseguro.

-No podría olvidarme de Bella, la amo – no podían dudar de eso -, pero Jessica remueve tantos sentimientos y no los mejores, remueve todo el dolor.

-Sera mejor que se lo aclares a Bella – dijo mamá -, algo debe intuir por como nos pidió que no te pidiéramos cuidar a Nessie – la mire sorprendido.

-¿La vieron? – pregunte.

-Estuvo un rato antes de ir a su casa – dijo -, estaba acá cuando te hablo por celular, venia tan contenta de recuperar esa camioneta, que realmente no se porque le encanta – dijo y sonreí, tampoco no lo entendía, le ofrecí un auto nuevo y no lo quiso -, y luego de que hablaron estaba tan triste. Ahí fue cuando Alice le ánimo a que salieran las dos juntas para hablar.

-Tampoco entiendo el amor por esa camioneta – dije y sonreímos un poco -. Voy a hablar con Bella, todo va a estar bien – dije y asintieron.

….

"Hola amor, perdón por lo de ayer, estaba cansado, demasiado trabajo", escribí el mensaje para Bella.

Termine de cambiarme y mire mi celular, aun no me respondía y tiene toda la razón, no me porte bien con ella.

"Bella, te amo, con todo mi corazón y las extraños muchísimo a las dos" – escribí antes de empezar a manejar.

Salude a Tanya y me instale en mi escritorio, pero Bella aun no respondía. Tendría que haber ido ayer con ellas, son mi centro y mi corazón, no debí dejar que lo que sea que me provoca Jessica me dominara.

Confusión es lo que sentí, pero no sobre si amaba a Bella o Jessica, eso esta más que claro, amo a Bella y a Nessie, ellas son mi futuro. Lo confuso fue no saber que quería Jessica, para que buscaba, aunque conociéndola lo mas seguro es que solo buscara hacer daño, mas si sabia que estaba con alguien, y seguro siendo la novia de Mike y siendo este un pueblo relativamente chico se había enterado de que estaba con alguien.


	40. Capitulo 39: Hablar sobre todo nos forta

**Capitulo 39: Hablar sobre todo nos fortalece.**

_Edward POV_

Era media mañana, Bella no me escribió y cuando intente llamarla no me respondió. Termine llamando a Alice para que me confirmara a que hora se iban ellas. A las tres de la tarde le avise a Tanya que ya no volvía y que si me necesitaban me llamaran al celular. Fui directo a la cabaña y llegue antes que ella, así que me dispuse a esperarla en la puerta. Tendría que tener un juego de llaves de la casa.

-Hola – es lo único que alcance a decir cuando me miro con indiferencia. Saco a Nessie de la camioneta y se acercó. Apenas me dejo rozar sus labios.

-Hola – dijo en apenas un susurro.

-¡Papi! ¡Upa! – Nessie tiro los brazos, Bella rodo sus ojos como molesta y tome a mi niña en brazos.

-¿Vas a entrar? – pregunto aun seria.

-Si – conteste. Nessie tocaba mi rostro con suavidad y le di algunos besitos.

-¿Le puedes sacar la campera? – pidió y asentí. Bella fue a su habitación. Lleve el abrigo de Nessie a su habitación y la pequeña venia atrás mio, pero paso a buscar sus juguetes.

-Bella – le llame cuando entre en nuestra habitación, la tome de la cintura por la espalda y apoye mi mentón en su hombro -. Te extrañe – dije besando su cuello y era totalmente cierto, la había extrañado horrores.

-No mientas – sonó enojada y suspire.

-No miento amor, te extrañe – asegure -. Sé que no te trate bien ayer, no estuve bien, pero quiero hablarte sobre lo que paso, no quiero ocultarte nada – dije y se dio vuelta lentamente.

-Me tengo que ir – aun estaba seria -, quede en salir con Alice – acaricie su rostro delineando su nariz.

-Entonces cuando vuelvas hablamos, yo cuido a Nessie – dije.

-Quede en llevarla a tu casa – dijo -. Esme la esta esperando – me lo iba a hacer difícil.

-Cuando la mamá sale la cuida papá – dije y ahora sonrió un poquito -. Yo hablo con mi mamá y le explico, no va a tener problema.

-¿Seguro? ¿Y el trabajo? – pregunto.

-Ya deje todo listo lo de hoy, no te preocupes – conteste. Intente besarla y retrocedió - ¿Qué pasa Bella? – pregunte algo molesto, no me gusta me esquive así.

-¿Estamos bien? ¿Estás bien conmigo? – pregunto y suspire.

-Si amor, estamos muy bien, y eres todo lo que quiero, eres mi mujer – me tomo del cuello y comenzó el beso, un beso desesperado y apasionado. Metió su lengua en mi boca con brusquedad, como queriendo adueñarse de la mía.

-Te extrañe – dijo separándose levemente y besándome de nuevo -, te amo – apretó mas fuerte mi nuca y volvimos a besarnos con fuerza.

-¿A que hora te vas? – pregunte apoyando mi frente en la suya, pero mirando aun sus labios.

-A las seis tengo que estar en tu casa – contesto -. ¿Nessie? – pregunto mientras salíamos de la habitación.

-Quedo jugando en su cuarto – conteste y fue a asomarse, sonrió cuando la vio -. Emmett se casa – dije y me miro.

-Lo se, me llamo, casi me deja sin oído – lo mismo hizo conmigo -. Esta muy feliz y Rosalie también, me sorprendió que quisiera hablar conmigo.

-¿Por qué? – nos sentamos en los sillones.

-Parecia que no le caí bien – contesto encogiéndose de hombros -, pero estuvo muy amistosa, como si fuéramos amigas – sonrió -, cuando cortamos me llamo Alice, mas que emocionada y ya esta planeando la boda porque hablo con Rosalie y dijo que quería ella se hiciera cargo.

-Va a ser una locura eso – mi hermanita va a tener a todo el mundo loco -. Estaba pensando mientras te esperaba afuera que debería tener una copia de la llave de la casa – nos miramos, se acercó y me dio un beso en el cuello.

-Aguarda – dijo y salió corriendo a la habitación. Unos minutos después se sentó en mi falda y puso un juego de llevas delante mio -. Esme me dio dos – dijo y las tome -, no hace falta hacer copia – y nos besamos de nuevo. Estaría todo el día así si no fuera que tenemos una hija de quien ocuparnos.

-Esta noche Bella… – dije cuando nos separamos y se ruborizo -, amo tu rubor – acaricie sus mejillas ahora rojas.

-Tengo que irme – dijo -. Nessie a las cinco y media tiene que tomar su leche – comenzó con las instrucciones -, después suele comer un alfajor, esta en la alacena en el primer estante – asentí -. Yo la baño cuando vuelva mas tarde, y trata de no mimarla mucho – rodé mis ojos -, la vas a malcriar demasiado.

-Lo voy a intentar – dije y rio -. Te amo – dije y se puso de pie -. Vete…

-¡Auh! – dijo cuando palmee sus nalgas.

-Ten cuidado y no demores mucho – pedí.

-Vuelvo lo más rápido que pueda - contesto. Busco su bolso y salió de la casa.

Aproveche para cambiarme por algo más cómodo, ya que aun estaba de traje, me puse un jean, remera y polera. Busque a Nessie y decidí llevarla a la plaza y porque no a una juguetería, aunque seguro cuando Bella vuelva se enoja.

-Nessie - la llame y me miro con esa sonrisita tan compradora.

-Papi - se acercó cuando le tendí los brazos.

-Vas a pasear con papi - dije.

-¡Si! - exclamo -. ¿Maca? - pregunto y bese su frente.

-Si, vamos a la hamaca - conteste.

La acomode en el auto, tendría que comprar una sillita para niños así va mas segura, y salimos rumbo a la plaza. Gracias a Dios, no es de moverse mucho, estuve nervioso todo el viaje porque era la primera vez que salíamos solos.

-Papi quedo maca - ya estábamos cerca de la plaza.

-Ya llegamos Nessie – conteste.

-¿Mami? - seguro ya la extrañaba.

-Mami viene después - la vi seguir jugando con una muñeca por el espejo retrovisor.

Llegamos a la plaza y por una hora estuvimos jugando en las hamacas, tobogán y de nuevo las hamacas. Después la lleve a la juguetería donde estuvimos por una hora más, y esto definitivamente me iba a traer por lo menos una mala cara porque volvimos con cinco bolsas grandes llenas de juguetes. Volvimos a casa cuando ya eran las nueve de la noche y Bella aun no llegaba.

-¡Edward! - exclamo cuando atendió el celular.

-¿Te falta mucho? - pregunte con ansiedad.

-¿Nessie ya te supero? - pregunto riendo.

-Te extraño - soné a un nene caprichoso, y sentí la risa de Bella.

-Ya estamos volviendo amor - dijo y respire aliviado.

-Estaba por preparar la cena - dije -, ¿Qué le preparo a Nessie? - de esas cosas no tenia idea.

-¡Eres todo un papá! - exclamo y reí -, solo hay que hervir unas verduras para hacer un puré y hay carne en la heladera - se la sentía contenta.

-Está bien, ahora lo hago - dije -. ¿Qué quieres cenar? - pregunte y escuche un suspiro.

-Ya cenamos con Alice - contesto -, pero si quieres me esperan y los acompaño mientras comen ustedes.

-No hay problema, vamos comiendo apenas este porque creo Nessie esta cansada - dije -. No tardes, necesito que hablemos.

Prepare la cena para Nessie y para mi, estábamos sentado ya cenando cuando escuche la camioneta de Bella estacionarse. Entro en la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola - se acercó y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un pequeño beso -. ¿Cómo se porto mi niña? - pregunto dando un beso a Nessie en la mejilla.

-Excelente - conteste -, es un ángel.

Bella se encargo de bañar a Nessie y hacerla dormir mientras yo limpie la cocina y me fui a duchar. La espere mirando televisión mientras ella se duchaba, teníamos que hablar y solo espero me pueda entender.

-¿Qué pasa? - se sentó a mi lado y apague el televisor.

-Ayer... No fue un buen día - comencé, había apoyado el brazo en el respaldar del sillón y en la mano su cabeza -, cuando estábamos es Seattle, el viernes... - respire profundo, mejor decirlo de una vez, tome su mano libre entre las mías -, fue Jesica a buscarme a la oficina y el sábado a casa - dije de un tirón.

-¿Volvió de nuevo ayer? – pregunto y negué con la cabeza -. Dudaste sobre nosotros, por eso estabas así ayer y no viniste – aseguro y ya veía su expresión de tristeza.

-No, Bella – negué -. No fueron dudas sobre si te amaba o no, era confusión, no se para que buscaba y recordé el dolor, como me hacia sentir, las inseguridades y todo esos sentimientos volvieron – explique, ella saco su mano de las mías. -Bella, no quiero estar sin ustedes, las amo a las dos – insistí. Confieso que me sentí confundido un poco, pero sé que las amo, no quiero que dude de eso.

-¿Y que va a pasar si vuelve? – Pregunto - ¿Qué va a pasar si esta interesada en ti y quiere que estén juntos? – ahora tenia los ojos llorosos.

-Pues va a perder el tiempo porque no hay nada que pueda hacer o decir que me separe de ustedes – cuantas veces lo tenía que repetir para que me entendiera -. Te amo y no te voy dejar – repetí -, por nadie – asegure -. Bella no dudes de mi, te necesito, necesito seas mi apoyo, la persona en quien encuentro mi fuerza para poder superar todo, para poder superarla a ella, si estas a mi lado y estas conmigo, pero realmente conmigo incondicionalmente puedo enfrentar todo, pero no podre si dudas de mi.

Estuvo varios minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente me miro a los ojos -. De acuerdo – dijo con una leve sonrisa -. Me amas – asentí -, te amo y estamos juntos, seremos un apoyo el uno para el otro, sin dudas sin miramientos – sonrió -. Vamos a hacer un frente unido y si ella vuelve – dijo con desdén -, estaré a tu lado para defendemos.

-Eres especial – sonrió y se sonrojo -, mi Bella – dije acariciando su rostro -, te amo y a nuestra niña.

-Ven – dijo levantándose y fuimos a la habitación.

Me llevo hasta la habitación y me quede mirándola extasiado mientras empezó a desnudarse delante mio de una manera tan jodidamente sensual y demasiado lenta, pero los dos lo estábamos disfrutando. Sé que vio mi cara de excitación y el bulto que creció exponencialmente en el momento que quedo totalmente desnuda. Se acercó lentamente meneando sus caderas los pocos pasos que nos separaban, se detuvo justo frente a mí y comenzó a desnudarme mientras tomaba sus nalgas y las apretaba con fuerza. Disfrute el sentir su respiración agitarse y sus pechos bajar y subir con fuerza, lo cual se agudizo cuando lleve mi mano a su entrepierna y comencé a acariciarla. Termino de desnudarme y fue a acariciar mi miembro erecto, comenzamos a besarnos y nos acercamos en la cama, nos acomodamos yo encima de ella, entre sus piernas y la noche empezó para nosotros.


	41. Capitulo 40: Frente unido

**Capitulo 40: Frente unido.**

_Edward POV_

Dos meses juntos, era lo gloria. Durante todo este tiempo si fui dos noche a dormir a casa de mi padres fue mucho, su placard tenia casi toda mi ropa, me había hecho lugar en su cómoda para el resto de mi ropa, en casa de mis padres solo me quedaba muy pocas cosas, las cuales generalmente me servían para cuando pasaba infaltable todos los días a visitar a mamá antes de volver con mis amores, mis niñas.

-Mamá – la salude con un beso en la mejilla cuando entre en la casa.

-Mi Edward – dijo -. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Haciendo la visita de todos los días? – pregunto sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, tengo que ver a mi mamá todos los días – asegure y su sonrisa fue enorme y hermosa.

-¿Emmett ya se fue? – pregunte.

-Si – contesto -, los padres de Rosalie deben estar llegando ya y se quedan en Port Angeles – dijo -. El sábado tienen que ser puntuales, según Emmett, a los Hale no les gusta la impuntualidad – dijo. Habían organizado una cena de compromiso en Port Angeles en el en el restaurant chino Tendy's Garden. Los padres de los hermanitos Hale viajaron especialmente para esta cena.

-Vamos a ser puntuales – asegure -, no te preocupes a Bella no le gusta llegar tarde - Mamá apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y la abrace. Nos habíamos sentado en los sillones y empezó a hacer zapping en la televisión.

-Te veo muy bien Edward – dijo y sonreí. Me sentía excelente -. Se los ve felices y unidos, son una pequeña familia.

-Después de todo fue bueno volver a Forks – dije, había dudado tanto de hacerlo al principio -. Creo que el destino quería algo mas para mi – me miro y acaricio mi rostro.

-Y te lo tienes más que merecido – dijo y sonreí -. Eres un gran hombre, te has convertido en un gran hombre – sonreí mas. De repente se puso seria y me sorprendió -. Ahora recuerdo – dijo - ¿Cómo es eso que estas practicando boxeo? – reí. Las ideas de Emmett, mientras estuve estudiando iba al gimnasio todos los días, pero desde que volví a Forks no lo hice. Emmett me convenció con el argumento de que era bueno para defender a mis niñas y no lo dude.

-Ideas de Emmett, ni siquiera se porque le sigo la corriente – me encogí de hombros -, pero insistió tanto y quería que hiciéramos algo juntos antes de que se fuera, que me fue imposible negarme – dije.

-¿Pero eso? – protesto -. Habiendo tantos deportes que practicar eligen justo ese tan brutal – siguió la protesta -. ¿Bella que opina? – reí porque no pude evitar recordar nuestra conversación hace un mes atrás cuando le avise que empezaba a hacer boxeo y también recordé la conversación de hace unos días atrás.

FLASH BACK

Hace un mes atrás…

-¿¡Boxeo! – dijo con una nota de indignación en la voz -. Edward eso es de brutos – protesto y reí.

-Sera que soy medio bruto – dije y no le causo gracia.

-¿Por qué no hacen otra cosa? – Siguió, se paro delante de mí y cruzo los brazos -. Si es por hacer deportes, pueden ir al gimnasio, salir a correr – resoplo.

-Bella solo es un deporte como cualquier otro – dije. Emmett me mataba si ahora le decía que no lo iba a hacer porque a Bella le molestaba.

-Un deporte en el que te pueden lastimar mucho – aseguro y rodé mis ojos. Tampoco era que me iba a subir a un ring y hacer boxeo real de competencia.

-No me va a pasar nada – asegure y la idea seguía sin gustarle -, no es que vamos a practicar pelea, es un buen deporte, muy completo.

-Edward – y ya se hacia donde iba esto, iba a empezar a rogar como era la costumbre cuando quería lograr algo y estaba vez no la iba a dejar -, por favor – empezó con el ruego y vi de manera fugaz su puchero y sus ojitos tierno, cuando me levante y salí directo al baño para ducharme.

-Bella no va a pasar nada – asegure -, me voy a duchar – dije.

-Edward, por favor – la esquive por completo y me metí al baño. Si la dejaba seguir con los ruegos iba a terminar llamando a Emmett y cancelando nuestra actividad.

Luego de eso durante una semana me tuvo sin dejarme hacerle el amor, su castigo para que cambiara de opinión, el cual termino ella, porque aguante estoicamente hasta que ella ya no pudo más y me busco para hacerlo en la cocina. Una gran sesión de caricias después de una semana de abstinencia.

Hace una semana atrás…

Estábamos en la ducha, habíamos terminado de hacer el amor, gracias a que nuestra Nessie ya estaba durmiendo. Estábamos abrazados y Bella acariciaba uno de mis brazos con su mano. Sentí una risa baja.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte, pero no me dejo moverme cuando intente sepáranos para mirarla.

-Has logrado que cambia de opinión – dijo y acaricio nuevamente mi brazo y luego delineo los músculos de mi abdomen.

-¿Sobre que? – pregunte realmente interesado.

-Sobre el boxeo – dijo y ahora si tuve que separarme un poco para mirarla -. Estas mas grande – se sonrojo entera y sonreí -, tus brazos ¡oh dios! – Exclamo y reí -, me hacen perder la noción de todo – bese su frente -. Todo tu cuerpo esta cambiando y es un placer verlo y sentirlo.

-Es todo para ti – dije.

-Y esa es la mejor parte – contesto y reímos las dos

-Ahora tu no te quedas atrás – hacia quince días habían empezado el gimnasio con Alice y Rosalie, porque ellas dos querían estar bien para el casamiento y arrastraron a Bella casi a punta de cañón.

-Y es todo para ti – dijo y comenzamos a besarnos -. Aunque solo lo hago por Rosalie – dijo cuando nos separamos -. Apenas pase el casamiento lo abandono – y realmente no era lo que mas le gustaba.

-Seria bueno que siguieras – beso mi cuello, mientas acariciaba mi cuello y se pegaba más a mi cuerpo. Se estaba poniendo mimosa de nuevo. Sobre que tiene el mejor cuerpo que he visto en mi vida, no puedo imaginarme lo que seria con el ejercicio.

Beso mi pecho – No lo se – dijo y fue a besar mis hombros – veremos que pasa, como es el cambio y que tan loco te vuelve – busco mi boca y comenzó a besarme de manera desesperada y caliente. "Y aquí vamos de nuevo", pensé. La subí a mi cintura la apoye contra la pared y comenzamos a hacer el amor de nuevo. Solo espero no nos enfermemos porque el agua se estaba enfriando.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Mamá no es que estemos boxeando a nivel profesional – dije -, solo lo estamos practicandolo como deporte, ninguno sale lastimado - explique -. Y a Bella le gustan los resultados que esta trayendo – mamá rodo los ojos.

-Ustedes los jóvenes y sus hormonas – dijo burlándose -. Solo no quiero que les pase nada, aunque tu hermano me asegura que has aprendido muy rápido y eres muy bueno.

-Así dicen en el gimnasio – me encogí de hombros.

-Ten cuidado, promete que te vas a cuidar – bese su mejilla con fuerza.

-Lo prometo – levante mi mano en señal de juramento -. Ahora que ya te vi, me voy con mis niñas – sonrió.

-Dile a Bella que mañana me traiga a Nessie – dijo -, extraño a mi nieta.

Llegue a la cabaña y como siempre la ansiedad se hace presente cuando estoy por entrar en casa y encontrarme con mis niñas. La primera en recibirme fue mi pequeñita.

-¡Papi! – vino corriente tambaleándose y se lanzo a mis brazos. Le alce y besos en las mejillas rosaditas a miles.

Bella salió de la habitación – Llegaste – dijo y nos dimos un pequeño beso.

-¿Cómo están? – pregunte y volví a darle otro beso.

-Extrañándote – sonreímos -. Te esta esperando para jugar – dijo y mire a mi pequeña.

-¿Alguna novedad? – Bella me miro seria. "¿Ahora que?", pensé.

-Mamá va a venir la próxima semana para quedarse por quince días, quiere ver a Nessie – comenzó y me miro suspirando -. Se va a quedar acá - y eso significaba que por quince días iba a dormir solo.

-¿Tanto tiempo? – proteste y sonrió.

-No es mucho teniendo en cuenta que están muy lejos – resople.

-Pero no vamos a estar juntos por quince días – proteste de nuevo.

-No es mucho – dijo y la mire enojado -. ¡De acuerdo es mucho! ¡Muchísimo! - exclamo.

-¿Y si se queda en casa de mis padres? – dije con mi mejor sonrisa torcida y Bella quedo como hipnotizada -. Evitamos tanto movimiento.

-Podría ser – lo pensó un minuto y me miro seria -. No, definitivamente no, es mi mamá y viene a ver a Nessie, así que se queda acá.

-Vamos Bella – de nuevo la sonrisa torcida.

-¡No hagas eso! – exclamo y sé que se refería a mi sonrisa. Salió rápido del living mientras me reí.

La semana pasaba rápido, ya era jueves y el sábado era la cena por el compromiso de mi hermano. Yo seguía con mis clases de boxeo y a Bella, Alice la arrastraba a las clases de gimnasia. Volvía cansada y protestando, pero me encargaba de cambiar su humor con muchos besos y caricias.

-Dime Tanya – dije cuanto conteste el intercomunicador.

-Edward… - se quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

-Jessica quiere hablar contigo – y me quede petrificado en mi asiento. "¿Qué hace acá?", pensé -. Edward – se escucho luego de un par de minutos.

-Dile que me espere cinco minutos, te aviso cuando puede entrar – conteste. Ahora necesitaba hablar urgente con Bella, necesitaba centrarme y saber que pensaba ella.

El celular sonó y no me atendió, necesitaba hablar con ella antes de hablar con Jessica, así que volví a llamar. A la tercera vez atendió y sentí el alivio más grande que he sentido en mi vida.

-Ed ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto y se la notaba contenta.

-Bella – tomo una respiración profunda -, Jessica esta acá – dije -, en mi trabajo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Ya hablaron? – ni siquiera sé que le quiero decir, o que quiero escuchar o que va a pasar.

-Aun no, pero quería escucharte primero – dije -, todo va a estar bien, solo necesitaba escucharte – me sentía como mas tranquilo.

-Vamos a estar bien – dijo y ella estaba convencida –, veras que solo va a molestar. Solo piensa en cuanto nos amamos – dijo y sonreí, "con toda el alma", pensé -. Si quieres que vaya solo me avisas – dijo.

-Creo que por ahora no es necesario – dije -, pero seria bueno cuando todo termine los tres estemos solos y hagamos algo juntos.

-Lo que quieras amor – contesto -, cualquier cosa que necesites te lo doy – sonreí.

-Te extraño – dije -, no sabes cuanto y no sabes como voy a sufrir por estar dos semanas sin dormir juntos por culpa de tu mamá – me desvié totalmente del tema, pero me estaba relajando.

-Yo también mi Edward – dijo -, ya veremos como nos apañamos. Hablamos con mamá, puede que a ella no le importe que duermas en casa – siguió -. Tendríamos que pensar en comprar una cama extra y ponerla en la habitación de Nessie – dijo -. O estoy pensando en aceptar la propuesta que mi hiciste – sonreí -, que vaya a la de tus padres así no estamos separados.

-Entonces mi sonrisa, demoro, pero funciono – bromee.

-Estuve soñando con ella toda la semana – dijo y sonó insinuante.

-Menos mal que estamos bromeando – dije -, se me fueron los nervios. Te amo – dije y sentía que largaba el aire, seguro lo había contenido por estar asustada.

-También te amo, habla con ella, cierra el asunto y ya no se interpondrá entre nosotros – cortamos luego de eso.

Era ahora, este era el momento para liberarme del todo del fantasma de Jessica, del dolor, la decepción y las constantes dudas que me envolvían en tiempos pasados. Si quería estar bien con mis niñas debía enfrentarla y dejarle claro que ya no éramos el uno para el otro. En realidad nunca lo fuimos. Mi Bella, sonó segura, comprensiva y me estaba apoyando, era mejor terminar con esto rápido, seguro estaría ansiosa o nerviosa esperando mi llamado para saber que había pasado.

-Tanya – llame por el intercomunicador.

-Dime Edward – contesto.

-Haz pasar a Jessica – dije con firmeza -, ya estoy disponible para ella.


	42. Capitulo 41: Jessica

**Capitulo 41: Jessica.**

_Edward POV_

La vi entrar con un cierto aire gatuno, como si quisiera parecer seductora. No me adelante en el escritorio porque seria una invitación a saludarla más íntimamente, y era lo que menos quería. Lo que la obligo a quedarse parada del otro lado, pero sonrió medio burlona, como si estuviera calculando algo.

-Jessica – dije a modo de saludo -, toma asiento – dije y señale con la mano la silla frente a mi escritorio.

-Eddie ¿Cómo has estado? – odio que me diga así, pero no dije nada.

-Muy bien, a decir verdad excelente – conteste.

-Hace cuanto llegaste… cuatro meses más o menos – solo asentí -. No me has llamado ni una sola vez ni me has buscado – dijo con voz melosa -. Todavía te estoy esperando – bufe.

-No tengo porque buscarte – conteste -, lo nuestro termino hace cuanto, como seis años – dije.

-Sino contamos las veces que viniste de vacaciones y me buscaste – dijo insinuante -, diría que si hace ese tiempo – sonrió. El año pasado fue el único año que no vine de vacaciones, fue mas una exigencia de Carlisle que una decisión propia, por mi hubiera venido. Mis padres no me querían acá porque sabían que saldría a buscarla como había hecho los años anteriores, pero aunque no recaí era demasiado el riesgo para ellos.

-Ahora todo es distinto – conteste -, ya nada nos une – asegure.

-¿Estas seguro? – pregunto -. Después de todo ni siquiera te animaste a acercarte – sonrió.

-Sera que ya no quiero ningún tipo de acercamiento contigo – conteste mas molesto.

-Oh vamos, quieres hacerme creer que me olvidaste – dijo burilándose.

-Te olvide – asegure.

-Eres adicto a mí – una pequeña risa burlona -. O no te acuerdas como corrías a mi lado cada vez que te llamaba. Acaso no recuerdas cuanto estábamos juntos, los besos, el sexo, la diversión – siguió.

-Te olvide, te lo aseguro, ya no quiero sexo, ni besos contigo, tampoco eres una adicción - y hasta ahora, eran solo habladurías, no me decía para que había venido -. ¿A que has venido? - pregunte algo molesto ya.

-Eddie, te has vuelto un cascarrabias, a lo mejor tengo algo aquí para ti – dijo y comenzó a revolver su bolso -, capaz y te alegra un rato.

Me puse de pie de repente – Si haz venido para esa mierda mejor te largas – dije y me miro sorprendida -, hace mucho tiempo que estoy limpio y no me interesa volver a eso – seguí y ahora estaba enojado -. Algo que tendrías que hacer, o no te das cuenta que estas hecha mierda – me miro enojada.

-Eddie siéntate, no seas exagerado – seguí burlándose y me estaba hartando de esto - no te doy nada sino quieres.

-¿Qué quieres? – dije en forma brusca.

-Creo que si hubiera tenido ese bebe hubiera sido la señora Cullen - rodé mis ojos -. Vi a esa tal Isabella, creo que le dicen Bella – dijo con tono despectivo y me hirvió la sangre, podía sentir la rabia subiendo por todo mi cuerpo -. Tan desesperado estas por remplazar nuestro bebe que andas con una madre soltera.

-No te metas con ellas, ni se te ocurra acercárteles – advertí y mi voz estaba alterada, y soné amenazante -, no te va a ir bien si lo haces – me miro sorprendida, mi voz sonaba descolocada.

-¡Que susceptible por dios! – exclamo -. Igual no sé que le ves no es la gran cosa – esto ya no tiene sentido vino solo a molestar como había dicho mi Bella -, no sé que le ves – repitio.

-Es la mujer mas hermosa, interesante, especial y radiante que he conocido, al igual que nuestra niña – dije y mas sorpresa hubo en su rostro - ¿Por qué no te marchas ya? Esto no tiene sentido - asegure.

-Sabes Eddie, que pensaría tu noviecita si le cuento sobre nosotros – sonreí -. ¿Cuánto quieres por que me mantenga alejada y callada? – dijo y ahí estaba, la realidad, la verdad sobre Jessica y mi relación con ella. El dinero, eso fue lo único que le intereso y lo único que le importa ahora de mi, yo era capaz de mantener todos sus caprichos y vicios, en el pasado lo hice y ahora venia por mas.

-No te voy a dar dinero – asegure.

-Puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo – dijo como amenaza -, después de todo tengo al pueblo convencido de que me obligaste a abortar y me pagaste por eso.

-No me interesa – conteste -, lo que la gente piense de mi es problema de ellos, mi familia y yo sabemos la verdad…

-Pero tu noviecita – "si supiera", pensé. Pero no me iba a rebajar, no iba a caer en su juego -, ya no la tendrías si la convenzo – de nuevo ese tono amenazante.

-Haz lo que quieras – conteste -, no me interesa – ahora estaba seria -. Creo que es hora de que te retires, y te pido que no vuelvas, entre nosotros no hay nada más que hablar – dije con firmeza y me puse de pie. Se quedo sentada sin moverse pero totalmente molesta. Rodee mis ojos y salí detrás del escritorio y abrí la puerta.

-Antes no eras así – se acercó y se pego a mi cuerpo hice unos pasos atrás para alejarme.

-Esta es la salida – dije.

-No te va a ser tan fácil deshacerte de mí - dijo y salió disparada de mi oficina.

Me senté frente mi escritorio nuevamente, recordándo como era Jessica antes. Me di cuenta que solo era la sombra de esa chica que conocí, ya no me cegaba como antes. Su cercanía, su aroma, todo ella ya no me atraía, creo que hasta cierto punto me resultaba repulsiva. Seguía metida en las drogas y se notaba a la legua, sus ojeras, sus ojos, lo arruinada y consumida que estaba. Definitivamente no había rastros de la chica que supe conocer antaño, la chica que ame, idolatre y hasta incluso puse en un pedestal. Ella supo ser el centro de mi vida, mis males, mis vicios y mi desamor. Y ahora estaba libre del todo de ella, solo juro que si se acerca a mis niñas, no va a quedar un solo rastro de ella porque la voy a destrozar. Cuando se acercó a mi lo supe, solo sentía indiferencia por ella, ni siquiera había lastima.

Volví al trabajo, era lo mejor, además ni siquiera había quedado ese sabor amargo que queda en la boca cuando discutes con alguien y las cosas salen mal. Me sentía bien así que me pude concentrar y seguí en lo mio hasta que Bella entro con Nessie en brazos, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

-Mis niñas – dije y me levante a saludarlas. Bese a cada una, un beso en la mejilla y otro en esos tiernos labios.

-¿Cómo salió todo? – pregunto bajando a Nessie de sus brazos, quien fue hacia los sillones donde había unos crayones y algunas hojas para que ella dibujara en la mesa ratonera. Ahora mi oficina tenía algunas cosas para ella. Un par de veces la tuve que cuidar aquí.

-Muy bien – conteste -. Espero no haberte puesto nerviosa con mi llamada – se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso. Nos sentamos en los sillones y me acerque a Nessie.

-¿Le vas a dibujar algo a papá? – me miro sonriendo, su sonrisa siempre me deja sin aliento.

-¡Si! Auto papá – contesto.

-El auto de papá es mas lindo que el de mamá ¿Verdad? – sentí la palmada en mi cabeza y reí.

-Auto mamá vejo – dijo y reí mas.

-Tengo que comprarte un auto nuevo – dije mirando a Bella -, a Nessie no le gusta el tuyo porque es viejo – dije.

-Porque le vives diciendo chatarra delante de ella – acuso y es cierto.

-Bella es una chatarra – dije y resoplo.

-Dejemos mi chatarra de lado y cuéntame que pasó con Jessica – dijo con ansiedad -. No me gusta que des vueltas – y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-La verdad creo que solo buscaba dinero – me miro sorprendida -, después de hablar de que no la busque ni la llame, termino amenazándome con decirte su versión de la historia, que pensó le ibas a creer y que sino no quería que lo hiciera le diera dinero – resumí.

-Bueno por lo menos esa parte esta cubierta – dijo y reímos -. ¿Crees que va a volver? – pregunto aun sonriendo -. Ojala no lo hiciera – se contesto ella mima y acaricie su rostro.

-Si lo hace va a resultar igual que ahora – le di un pequeño beso en los labios -, no va a conseguir nada -. Estamos bien, nada nos va a tocar – asegure, mientras estuviera en mis manos nada nos iba a pasar.

-Papi – mire a Nessie que me tendía una hoja con su dibujo, era mi auto, pero solo eran miles de rayones, los más hermosos rayones -. Auto – dijo y reí.

-Ven – la tome en brazos -, donde lo vamos a colgar esta vez – dije. Las dos veces anteriores cuando vino dibujo y colgué en un pizarrón de corcho, todos sus dibujos. Ya no había lugar.

-Ahí – dijo señalando la ventana.

-¿En la ventana? – pregunte y asintió. Bella me ayudo con la cinta de pegar y lo colocamos en la ventana.

-Voy a casa a darle la merienda y después nos juntamos – dijo y asentí.

Nos despedimos y se fueron a casa. Decidí buscar a papá y contarle lo de Jessica, era mejor que lo escuchara de mi a que se enterara por terceros. Lo encontré en la sala de emergencias, estaba conversando con otro de los doctores y no parecia estar contento. A lo mejor no era buen momento, alcanzo a verme cuando retrocedí.

-¡Aguarda Edward! – exclamo cuando vio que me iba y asentí. Termino de hablar y camino hacia mi -. Te iba a ir a buscar – dijo.

-¿Pasaba algo? – pregunte e hice un movimiento con la cabeza como señalando al medico.

-Es el jefe de emergencias, tenemos uno de los doctores que hace una semana que no se presenta y nadie sabe nada – dijo -, ya sabíamos que tenía algunos problemas de adicciones – asentí y nos quedamos en silencio, seguramente los dos recordando como me encontraba hace unos años atrás.

-¿Me buscabas también? – pregunte y lo saque de sus pensamientos.

-Hablaste con Jessica – afirmo y lo mire sorprendido -. No te estoy vigilando – aclaro y sonreí -, es solo que la vi cuando salió, justo estaba en la recepción y llame a tu secretaria y me confirmo que estuvo contigo.

Suspire – Vamos a tu consulta – dije y asintió.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Bella? – lo mire y note que solo buscaba conversar.

-Muy bien – conteste -. Cuando hablamos decidimos que nos apoyaríamos, así que recién estuvo y le conté sobre lo que hable con Jessica – dije y el me escuchaba atento -. El sábado vas a poder ir a la cena, Emmett se molestaría sino vas.

-Ya arregle todo – dijo -, pero si hay alguna emergencia tengo que venir, sabes como es. Emmett me tiene loco llamándome todos los días, para que recuerde dejar todo listo acá para que vaya – papá es un apasionado por su trabajo y se entrega totalmente a él, por lo que muchas veces estábamos a punto de salir y él debía quedarse, no nos gustaba, pero era su deber ayudar -. Sino hay emergencias estará toda la noche con ustedes.

Lleguemos a su consulta y dio un par de instrucciones a su secretaria mientras yo entre. Busque algo de tomar del refrigerador que tenia en su consulta, el siempre tenia jugo de naranja para tomar. Serví dos vasos y me senté a esperarlo.

-Bien – dijo cuanto se sentó y tomo el vaso -, cuéntame como fue todo con Jessica – dijo y tomo un trago de jugo.

-En realidad no fue mucho – me encogí de hombros -, solo me pregunto porque no la había llamado o buscado y le deje en claro que entre nosotros no había nada ya – comencé -. Me ofreció algo para alegrarme – dije y se removió incomodo en el asiento -, la eche de la oficina, pero no se fue. Luego me dijo que sabia que estaba con alguien e intento amenazarme con decirle cosas sino le daba dinero – me miro serio.

-Te quiso chantajear – aseguro y asentí.

-Estaba drogada, papá, creo que ni se da cuenta ya de lo que hace – no es que la estuviera excusando, mas bien me daba lastima que siguiera en ese mundo.

-Es una lastima que se perdiera de esta manera – dijo pensativo -. Pero… ¿definitivamente esta en el pasado? – pregunto con algo de duda.

-Totalmente enterrada en el pasado – conteste y note lo aliviado que estaba -. Así que ya no te preocupes – dije -, Jessica esta olvidada.

Después de hablar con papá volví al trabajo hasta las siete que era mi horario de salir, no pase a ver a mamá, hoy solo quería estar con mis dos niñas y que podamos disfrutar el día juntos, como lo veníamos haciendo este ultimo tiempo.

Nos fuimos a Port Angeles, en mi auto, según Nessie el más lindo. La llevamos a los juegos, cenamos, caminamos por el centro comercial mirando vidrieras y le compre algunos juguetes a mi pequeña, mientras Bella protestaba porque la malcriaba. No le hice caso, aun sigue siendo hija única.

El viernes paso tranquilo, envuelto en el trabajo como era habitual. Emmett y Alice me llamaron millones de veces para recordarme que nos juntábamos a las nueve de la noche y que debíamos ser muy puntuales. Llegue a casa y a Bella se la veía de mal humor.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte mientras la abrazaba por atrás.

-Alice me ha tenido loca hoy – protesto y reí -. Tampoco que esta cena ya fuera la boda, me tuvo dos horas probándome ropa y tratándome como una Barbie que vestía y desvestía a su antojo – y me perdí en esas últimas palabras -. Encima ya venia medio enojada, menos mal…

-¿Alice te tuvo desnuda? – me molesto bastante.

-¡Edward! – Exclamo molesta - ¿Cómo voy a dejar que Alice me vea desnuda? – bese su cuello.

-Dijiste que te vestía y desvestía – repetí sus palabras.

Resoplo – Me hacia vestir y desvestir – corrigió y reí -. Como te decía, estaba enojada con Mike porque hizo insinuaciones sobre Jessica y lo que había pasado entre ustedes en aquellas épocas – siguió y me tensione, pero no porque hubiera algo que no le conté, sino porque no soporto a Mike y que se meta donde no lo tiene que hacer -. Y finalmente antes de salir llego Jessica haciendose la gran estrella y como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

-Jessica hablo contigo – dije y me miro.

-Si – confirmo -. Solo repetía las mismas mentiras que le había dicho a Mike, se molesto cuando le dije que me habías contado la verdad y que confiaba en tu palabra.


	43. Capitulo 42: Tiempo de visitas

**Buenas! Les traigo 4 capitulos nuevos del fic! Por ahora Jessica ya no es un problema, menos mal! **  
**Leo todas la review y agradezco a: candy1928, janalez , Alisaness Cullen, lexa0619, anyreth, freckles03, nany87 por sus comentarios.**  
**Les cuento que el fic esta avanzada, si quiren leer mas pueden entrar a la fan page que tengo de twiligt: **  
** lasagaamanecer o al blo: . /**  
**y si tiene ganas de leer otra historia que no sea de la saga las espero por: . /**

* * *

**Capitulo 42: Tiempo de visitas.**

_Edward POV_

Si bien no parecia que lo que sea le hubiera dicho Jessica causo algún efecto en ella, me preocupaba, no quería que esto se interpusiera entre nosotros.

-¿Bella, que te dijo Jessica exactamente? - pregunte cuando estábamos cenando.

-Lo que me había dicho Mike más o menos - se encogió de hombros y la mire serio -. De acuerdo - dijo y seguro fue por mi cara -, dijo que cuando se conocieron ya te drogabas y tomabas, que la obligaste a entrar en ese mundo - y la sangre me estaba hirviendo, porque todo fue a partir de que empecé a salir con ella -, que si dudaba podía preguntarle a cualquiera y me lo confirmaban - este era mi karma, seguir aguantando las mentiras y que todos pensaran mal de mi. Bella se quedo en silencio.

-¿Del bebe que te dijo? - le daba de comer a Nessie y estaba seria.

Me miro - Que ella quería tenerlo, que tu primera reacción fue sacar el dinero que tenias y tirárselo en la cara diciéndole que no lo querías - y ahora estaba mucho mas seria y su mirada parecia de hielo lo cual me asusto -. También dijo que la convenciste de abortar diciéndole que por las drogas iba a ser un bebe enfermo y que iba a ser mucho gasto de dinero y a lo mejor no sobrevivía - y eso ya lo había escuchando, igual que un montón de mentiras mas, que la mayoría creyó.

-¿Y que sentiste? - pregunte -. Cuando te conto todo eso, ¿Qué pensaste? - y ahora tenia miedo porque su expresión no cambio.

-Me costó y me dolió - agache la cabeza, algo le creyó -. Duele escuchar que alguien mienta tanto sobre la persona que amas y no poder hacer nada - la mire sorprendido -. Pero por lo menos le deje en claro que no le creí, que sabia que todo lo que decía era mentira - y sonrió.

-¿Me defendiste? - y me miro seria de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? - pareció ofendida -. Te creo y no voy a aguantarme que venga a decirme una sarta de mentiras - siguió -. No se porque eso te sorprende, prometí que íbamos a estar juntos en esto, que lo enfrentábamos juntos - siguió.

-Tienes razón - conteste -, solo que te veo mas bien con alguien frágil que necesita cuidado, alguien que se puede romper y no como toda una guerrera - sonrió de nuevo.

-Tengo mis momentos - se encogió de hombros -. Igual no creo que se aleje, me amenazo diciéndome que no terminaba acá - suspiro como resignada.

-Lo mismo hizo conmigo, espero y desista de la idea - sonreímos.

El sábado fue la celebración del compromiso de Rosalie y Emmett. Los papás Hale eran personas muy serias y en verdad no les gustaba la impuntualidad, papá llego tarde por una urgencia y sus caras no fueron las mejores, cosa que a todos nos molesto incluso a los hermanitos Hale porque ellos también entendían que eran los gajes de su profesión.

-¿Ya decidieron donde van a vivir? – pregunto el señor Hale.

-Calculo no se irán a quedar en alguno de estos pueblitos – siguió la señora Hale.

-A mi no me molestaría – contesto Emmett, que como nunca antes se estaba portando como todo un caballero -, pero Rosalie necesita un lugar mas grande por su carrera – dijo.

-Decidimos vivir en Seattle – Rosalie y Emmett se miraron y sonrieron.

-No van a estar tan lejos – dijo Alice -. Nos vamos a poder ver seguido – eso hacia feliz a mi pequeña hermana, no le gustaba que estuviéramos separados.

-Además Em tiene que estar cerca por sus negocios – dijo mamá.

-No vamos a poder seguir practicando boxeo juntos – dije y Emmett me miro algo triste, ese era nuestro tiempo de hermanos.

-Eso es de barbaros – dijo la señora Hale algo indignada.

-Es solo un deporte – dijo papá -, los chicos solo lo practican para entrenar, nada mas y es muy buen deporte – luego de eso quedamos sumidos en un silencio bastante incomodo. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los balbuceos de mi niña, o cuando nos llamaba a mi o a Bella o cualquiera de la familia.

-¿Qué edad tiene? – pregunto la señora Hale.

-Esta por cumplir los dos años – contesto Bella.

Después de eso empezamos a hablar de distintas cosas sin importancia. Cerca de la medianoche cada uno partió a su casa.

-Emmett ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte cuando atendí el celular. Ya estábamos acostados con Bella, Nessie se había dormido.

-Solo llamaba para hablar un rato – dijo y sonreí. Conozco a mi hermano y ese tono de voz me dice que esta algo aburrido, triste y cansado.

-¿Los papas Hale? – pregunte y lo sentí resoplar. Me senté y me apoye en el respaldar de la cama, Bella me imito solo que apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Doy gracias que se van el lunes – sonreí -, porque sé que no me quieren y el sentimiento es mutuo, estoy cansado de comportarme como todo un señorito cuando estoy con ellos y encima no puedo ni tocar a mi Rose – protestaba – y están todo el tiempo quejándose del pueblito y que el pueblito – respiro profundo.

-Queda poco Em, ya se van – dije -. Además te vas a tener que acostumbrar porque una vez casados los vas a ver mas seguido.

-Eso es lo único malo del casamiento – reímos los dos -, pero por mi Rose hago cualquier sacrificio.

-¿Estas aburrido? – seguramente Rosalie no debe estar con él.

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo? – pregunto en tono de burla.

-¿Tienes envidia? – me burle.

-¿Quieres que te de una paliza el lunes? – me reí.

-¿O te la doy yo? – lo escuche reír.

-Ya quisieras – contesto.

-Vemos el lunes – y resoplo del otro lado -. Hasta ahora todos dicen que soy muy bueno – dije y mas risas del otro lado.

-Bella me debe estar agradecida – reí.

-Y yo también, a ella le gusta y mucho – dije y Bella me miro -. No tienes una idea como lo disfruta – y sentí la palmada en mi pecho.

-Te dejo voy a ver que hago ahora – dijo y suspiro como resignado -. Haz todo lo que yo estaría haciendo en este momento con mi Rose, por lo menos alguien que disfrute.

-Nos vemos Em, espero no te aburras tanto – dijo.

-¿Qué le pasa al osito? – pregunto Bella riendo y reí.

-Está aburrido porque no puede estar con Rosalie – dije -. No le gusta tener que comportarse serio como estuvo en la cena, ya lo conoces – Bella rio por lo bajo.

-Tendría que haber aprovechado y cobrarme todas las burlas – dijo y reí.

-Dijo que aprovechara e hiciera todo lo que el estaría haciendo con Rosalie – dije y los ojos de Bella brillaron y mordió su labio -, así que creo que es hora de empezar con la noche si queremos llevarles el ritmo – Bella dio una risa baja nerviosa y comencé a besarla. La noche siguió así, besándonos, amándonos y haciendo lo que mi hermanito no estaba haciendo.

El lunes llego Renée, lo cual puso a Bella muy feliz porque la extrañaba mucho. Charlie aun estaba molesto por la decisión de Bella, pero a la larga tendría que acostumbrarse porque no creo que quiera seguir sin verlas. Renée llego con miles de regalos para Nessie y para Bella. Pasaron siete días de los quince que se quedaba Renée, los papá Hale se habían marchado y Emmett pudo a volver a ser lo que era, ese niño grande. Obviamente con eso vinieron las burlas por mi estado actual.

-¿Me tienes envidia? – dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Estaba en casa de mis padres tirado en el sillón viendo la televisión -. Estoy seguro que ahora te debes estar muriendo de la envidia.

-Emmett no molestes – dijo serio.

-¿De mal humor? – se burlo.

-Si sigues molestando juro que en la próxima clase te voy a dar una buena paliza – se largo a reír.

-Mi hermanito me amenaza – siguió con la burla -, cuando te lleve nunca pensé que te iba a gustar tanto.

-Es una buena descarga para el stress – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Y para la abstinencia – se burlo y rodé mis ojos -. En serio, nada de nada – resople.

-No piensas en otra cosa – lo rete -, puede ser que lo que extrañe sea solo el estar con ella, y no solo el sexo.

-O vamos Edward, soy tu hermano no tienes por qué engañarme – Emmett y su fijación con el sexo.

-Mejor me voy a dormir – dije y escuche su carcajada.

-Solito, solito – se burlo y estampe mi mano en su brazo.

-Esa me la cobro Cullen – dijo amenazante.

-Idiota – conteste y volvió a reír.

El resto de los días pasaron demasiado lento, no era que no nos viéramos pero solo me quedaba un par de horas y luego volvía a casa. Durante la tarde no era muy seguro que nos viéramos porque Bella, Renée y Nessie se dedicaban a pasear todo el tiempo. Pero Bella estaba feliz por estar con su madre de nuevo así que no podía protestar.

El día que Renée se iba las acompañe hasta Port Angeles para despedirla. A Bella se la veía triste por la separación al igual que a su madre.

-Tu papá va a estar feliz – le dijo Renée y me sorprendió. Bella me miro de reojo y note que se puso nerviosa.

-Dile que lo llamo para nos pongamos de acuerdo – contesto Bella y seguía mirándola fijo. Sabia que la estaba mirando y me estaba esquivando, sé que algo esta pasando.

-Uy y Jacob se va a poner más que feliz – Bella se retorció y ahora si el que estaba nervioso era yo.

Mientras estuvimos esperando que Renée partiera casi no hablamos, y sé que me estaba esquivando porque cada vez que me acercaba volvía a sacar conversación con su madre. Para calmar mi ansiedad me dedique a estar un rato con Nessie, finalmente Renée se marcho y volvimos a casa.

-Bella – la llame cuando entramos a la casa -. Tenemos que hablar.

-Voy a ir a visitar a Charlie – dijo esquivando mi mirada -, me voy la próxima semana por diez días – y eso me cayo como un balde de agua helada.

-¿Y que tiene que ver Jacob en todo esto? – pregunte molesto.

-Renée me conto que Jacob estaba pensando en venir a vivir acá a Forks, después de todo tiene la casa de su abuelo acá… – suspiro -, él quiere venir para intentar estar conmigo…

-Para estar contigo – soné indignado y así estaba -, para que estén juntos… ¿Cómo pareja? – y la rabia fue subiendo.

-Es que Charlie lo alentó a que tratara de estar cerca y hacerme cambiar de opinión – dijo dudando.

-Charlie nunca me va a aceptar - asegure y me fui a sentar en el sillón. Bella se sentó a mi lado.

-Acepte ir porque quiero hablar con Charlie – dijo y nos miramos -, tratar de hacerlo entender, tengo que tratar de hacer que estemos todos bien, no quiero tener que estar siempre entre tú y mis padres – y la entendía, podía hacerlo, mis padres son importantes para mí, pero no me gustaba la idea de ella sola con Jacob.

-Vamos juntos – dije y negó con la cabeza -, por favor Bella, vamos juntos, hagamos frente los dos juntos – siguió negando.

-Edward – acaricio mi rostro -, mamá me dijo que Charlie esta muy enojado, no creo que sea lo mejor que nos vea juntos – suspire, esto no me gustaba para nada -, déjame ir y hablar con el y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

-Bella…

-Por favor, por esta vez, déjame hacerlo a mi manera – pidió -, confía en mi, sé que puedo hacer que Charlie cambie de opinión y si no lo logro me voy a tener que resignar que no voy a estar cerca de él – la abrace, luego de unos minutos apoye mi frente en la suya, esto me iba a costar, no quería dejarla ir.

-¿Cuándo te irías? – pregunte y ninguno pudo sonreír.

-En tres días, quiero hacerlo lo antes posible – contesto.

-Solo promete que vas a pensar en mi, yo voy a estar acá esperándote – cerré los ojos y suspire profundo -, no me olvides cuando te vayas porque voy a estar acá, pensando en ustedes y esperando que vuelvas, si me dejas Bella…

-Edward no te voy a dejar – lo dijo con seguridad – no pienses en eso, no nos vamos a separar, es solo arreglar las cosas y todo será como ahora cuando vuelva.

-Te amo y mi vida sin ustedes se acabaría – dije.

Dejarla ir era lo mas difícil que iba a hacer, pero si queríamos estar bien y juntos estas pequeñas cosas se tenían que arreglar y debía confiar en que todo iba a salir bien. Así que pasaron tres días y la acompañe al aeropuerto y vi el avión alejarse llevándose mi corazón.


	44. Capitulo 43: El viaje

**Capitulo 43: El viaje.**

_Bella POV_

Estamos en el aeropuerto, a punto de partir para ir a hablar con Charlie en Phoenix. Me costaba dejarlo, sobretodo ahora que lo veía como si le estuvieran arrancando algo, alguna parte de su cuerpo, seguramente le pasa lo mismo que a mí. Mi corazón parecia desaparecer de mi pecho para quedarse en Forks y dolía. Seguramente lo mejor hubiera sido aceptar que el viniera conmigo, pero conozco a Charlie cuando esta enojado y no soportaría que tratara mal a Edward, era preferible esto, necesitaba hablar y mucho con mi padre. Además estaba el tema de Jacob, necesita cerrar definitivamente la situación con Jake, me iba a doler y a lo mejor lo perdía como amigo, pero no quería que dejara todo para ir a Forks a intentar que pasara algo que no iba a llegar nunca.

-Edward no estés así – pedí acariciando su rostro. Faltaba muy poco para irnos -. Solo piensa que todo esto se soluciona y luego estaremos juntos para siempre y no tendremos que luchar contra nada, solo estar juntos y felices – fue un intento de darle ánimos.

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así – dijo -. Te amo – me dio un beso -, te amo – otro beso – te amo – y volvió a besarme.

-También te amo – dije -. Y tu niña también, solo son diez días, nada mas – apenas sonrió.

Había ido todo el clan Cullen a despedirme. Esme me abrazo fuerte al igual que Nessie, y me pidió millones de veces que nos cuidáramos, Emmett me abrazo hasta dejarme sin aire y por lo menos nos hizo reír un poco, Carlisle nos dio aliento a los tres, Rosalie abrazo fuerte a Nessie y luego me saludo con un beso, Jasper con su habitual calma logro tranquilizarnos, traernos paz y Alice… Alice mi ángel de la guarda y la guardiana de mi corazón.

-Alice – le llame aprovechando que Nessie estaba con Esme y Rosalie, y Edward se había ido a buscarle algunos caramelos para el viaje -. ¿Podemos hablar? – ella asintió y me acompaño hasta aun costado para hablar a solas.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – pregunto con eo ceño fruncido.

-Promete que vas a cuidar de Edward – pedí y sonrió -. Esta mal, y me angustia dejarlo así, procura que coma, que sigua haciendo todo lo que hace – pedí.

-Por supuesto Bella, yo me encargo de cuidarlo – me abrazo fuerte -. No te preocupes el estará bien.

-Cuídalo de Jessica, ella no quedo contenta y sé que no piensa desistir rápido – mi voz sonó tan afligida como me sentía.

-Te juro que si se cruza en el camino de mi hermano la voy a desmembrar como si fuera un maldito zombi – dijo y no pude evitar reír un poco.

-Bella – me llamo Edward que había llegado y nos miraba desde lejos -, están llamando tu vuelo – apenas sonrió y asentí.

Iba a empezar a caminar y Alice me freno – Bella ¿harías algo por mi? – pregunto muy seria y con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Por supuesto Alice – me alejo un poco más.

-Tenga la sensación de que algo se esta formando en Phoenix, algo que no es bueno y les va a traer mucho dolor – dijo y con sus ojos perdidos en la nada -, ten mucho cuidado, no salgas sola, por favor ten cuidado con Nessie.

-No me asustes Alice, no ahora – pedí, ya con estar separada de Edward me sentía insegura y esto me ponía peor.

-Ten cuidado, por favor – dijo -, mira que tenemos que festejar tu cumpleaños y el de mi sobrina – me volvió a abrazar fuerte y tuve una sensación amarga.

-Todo va a estar bien – dije y me prepare para irme.

Despedirme de Edward fue duro, lo que menos quería era dejarlo ahora, pero tenia que hacer esto, era por nosotros y también era importante para Nessie, para que tuviera a la familia completa.

Tres meses juntos prácticamente desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora, y estoy segura que serán muchos mas, será eterno. Con Nessie subimos al avión y la acomode. Ella parecia contenta y seguro era porque aun no sentía la distancia. Cuando se quedo dormida me hundí en los recuerdos. El de nuestra primera vez juntos vino con fuerza porque había sido perfecto.

FLASH BACK

Habíamos dado vueltas todo el día, y encima aceptamos salir con Emmett y Rosalie, aunque debo admitir que fue muy divertido y relajante. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no salía de esta manera, pero llego el momento que ya no aguante mas y le pedí a Edward volver al hotel, lo cual no dudo en hacer. Tenia la esperanza de poder estar juntos, hacer el amor, pero me quede dormida en el acto. Me desperté cuando era tarde y él también estaba durmiendo. Estaba más relajada y descansada por lo que decidí despertarlo molestándolo para que pudiéramos estar juntos.

Comencé a darle besos en su cuello, primero muy suaves y luego los realice presionando más la piel y dejando el rastro de humedad de mis labios. Al cabo de varios minutos lo sentía despertar.

-Edward – lo llame despacio mientras seguía besándolo. Tenía la piel erizada, sentía el aroma de su piel tan exquisito y varonil. Delinee su mandíbula dando pequeños besos mientras comencé a acomodarme arriba de él. Dibuje una línea recta con mis besos bajando por su cuello hasta el pecho y ahora solo quería ir a sus labios por lo que rápido subí a su boca.

-Mi Bella – es lo único que sentí y me perdí en sus labios.

-Edward ahora – necesitaba sentirlo, tocarlo y que me hiciera suya. Lo deseaba tanto y sentía las contracciones de deseo en todo mi cuerpo -. Te deseo tanto mi vida – le dije bajo al oído. Él se sentó por lo que quede a horcajadas y se alejó. Me miro y comencé a asustarme porque no decía ni hacia nada. "A lo mejor no le gusta mi cuerpo o no le atraigo como para llegar a esto", pensé – Edward – me sentía tan mal, tan decepcionada - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Solo te estoy admirando – dijo y el rubor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo -. Decir que eres hermosa, es poco para describirte amor – no pude evitar sonreír.

Me tomo del mentón y me acerco para besarme, luego su mano comenzó a bajar recorriendo mi cuerpo y sentí el temblor que provoco su roce, un temblor tan placentero y refrescante. Me acostó en la cama, quedo arrodillado entre mis piernas y saco mis bragas, luego de sacarse el bóxer se acomodó encima de mí. Me beso suavemente y luego comenzó a besar todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir amada y mujer, una mujer completa y sobre todo que le gustaba. Y lo sentía en mis pechos, chuparlos, besarlos y lamerlos disfrutándolos y haciéndome gozar. Ya mi respiración era agitada, sentía que me quemaba y se sentía tan bien. ¡Oh por Dios!, exclame en mi mente cuando lo sentía jugar con mis pezones en su boca y con su lengua, lo que hizo que mis gemidos comenzaran a salir con fuerza. Después, cuando sé que estuvo satisfecho de haber estado disfrutando de esa parte de mi cuerpo bajo a mi vientre y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, beso, lamio, chupo y soplo la zona, todo de una manera tan excitante y mi respiración seguía siendo agitada.

-Aaahhh… Ed… - no pude terminar su nombre, estaba mi sexo y me penetro con su lengua -. Edward… - dije entre gemido mientras el seguía perdido entre mis piernas.

-Bella eres deliciosa amor – hablo rápido y volvió a besar los labios de mi vagina.

-Edward, ven… aaahhh… - rogué – aaahhh… bésame… Ed… - el seguía y seguía pasando su lengua por mi entrada y masajeaba mi clítoris - ¡Edward! Ahaah… Bes… - y no pude hablar más porque en ese momento pude sentir mi útero contraerse y enviar la explosión a todo mi cuerpo. El mejor orgasmo que he tenido en mi vida. Edward volvió a besar mi cuello, mis hombros, mejillas y labios mientras yo lograba calmarme. -Edward – me miro y sus ojos estaban negros por el deseo -. Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida – me beso con todo el deseo que sabia sentía.

-Es solo el principio amor – y se acomodó nuevamente sobre mí -. Esta noche es nuestra y la vamos a disfrutar – "¡Oh por dios!, solo el principio y me hizo tocar el cielo", pensé.

-Te amo, ahora eres mi Edward – porque ahora era solo mio, de nadie mas. Solo yo lo iba a disfrutar de esta manera.

-Y tú siempre serás mi Bella – comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo mientras nos acariciábamos. Mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, un cuerpo perfecto, cada musculo marcado y disponible para ser apreciado por mis manos. Y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo brindándome el mayor placer que he sentido en mi vida.

-Edward, adoro tu cuerpo, el calor que emana, tu aroma. Como me hace sentir – sus besos en mi cuello me brindan tanto placer.

-Te amo mi Bella. ¿Estas lista para mí? – y esa sola pregunto logro estremecer todo mi cuerpo y contraer mi útero por la expectativa -. Es hora de que seas mía y para siempre.

-Te estoy esperando – y comenzó a refregarse contra mí de una manera tan sensual.

Enrolle mis piernas en su cintura para atraparlo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente duro comenzó a penetrarme con mucha suavidad, podía sentirlo apoderándose de casa rincón de mi interior. Mis paredes contrayéndose sobre su miembro apretándolo y haciéndolo gemir mas fuerte y eso agudizaba mi placer. Y nos hablamos todo el tiempo, de cuento nos amábamos, como nos gustaba sentirnos así, totalmente unidos en cuerpo y alma. Y finalmente el placer de sentir su líquido en mi interior llenándome. Edward se desplomo sobre la cama de espaldas y me acomode en su pecho y nos dormimos mientras nos acariciábamos.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Hicimos la conexión en Seattle, me dio tiempo de llamarlo, quería saber como estaba. Necesitaba escucharlo y oírlo decir que me amaba, necesitaba juntar valor para volver al lugar donde pase una de las peores épocas de mi vida.

-¡Bella! – exclamo apenas atendió y sentí la angustia en su voz.

-Amor ¿Cómo estas? – no me gusta escucharlo así.

-Las extraño tanto – sonreí -. Te amo Bella y amo a mi niña– dijo, y eso era exactamente lo que yo necesita escuchar.

-Veras que pasa rápido – dije -, descansa bien, come bien por favor, no hagas que este todo el tiempo preocupada pensando que no estas bien – dije.

-¿Puedo dormir en tu casa? – pregunto -. Voy a poder dormir si siento tu perfume envolverme por la noche.

-Es tu casa también – dije y sentí el suspiro del otro lado. Y llamaron para abordar el vuelo que me lleva a mi destino final -. Edward debo irme, te amo – dije.

-Te amo – contesto -, dale muchos besitos a Nessie de mi parte y dile que la amo también.

-Lo hare – conteste y cortamos.

A Nessie se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo el viaje, estaba muy molesta y aburrida, pero como una buena mamá preví que esto podía pasar, así que había cargo sus crayones y unas hojas para hacerla dibujara.

-¿Papi? – sonreí y bese su cabecita.

-Trabajando – conteste -. Dibuja algo para papá – le dije y sonrió. Estuvo largo rato dibujando, luego le di su merienda y un rato después se durmió.

Y nuevamente me hundí en los recuerdos.

FLAS BACK

Venia contento después de haberse juntado con Emmett para charlar, él siempre nos pone de buen humor, aunque llega un punto que me molesta que este constantemente burlándose de mi solo para que me ruborice, pero igual lo adoraba, era un bebote.

-¿Cómo la pasaron? – pregunte, su sonrisa era inmensa.

-Excelente, con Emmett no se lo puede pasar de otra manera – dijo y sonrió más. Sé que adora a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué hicieron? – dije mientras me envolvía en sus brazos. Estábamos sentados en los sillones.

-Estuvimos cenando, luego fuimos a tomar algo a un bar – dijo -. ¡Ah! Y antes fuimos a un gimnasio.

-Mmm… - suspire y me miro -, vas a ejercitar estos músculos que causan tanto en mi – dije y sentí su risa.

-Vamos a empezara a practicar boxeo - dijo y me enderece.

-¿¡Boxeo! – me indigno, ese deporte nunca me gusto -. Edward eso es de brutos – dije y el solo se carcajeo.

-Sera que soy medio bruto – y eso no me causo gracia solo me enojo.

-¿Por qué no hacen otra cosa? – Me pare cruzada de brazos delante de él -. Si es por hacer deportes, pueden ir al gimnasio, salir a correr – resoplo.

-Bella solo es un deporte como cualquier otro – "un deporte donde puede salir lastimado", pensé.

-Un deporte en el que te pueden lastimar mucho – y encima rueda sus ojos como si le molestara lo que le digo.

-No me va a pasar nada, no es que vamos a practicar pelea, es un buen deporte, muy completo – no me interesa como lo practique.

-Edward, por favor – comencé con el ruego. Y aunque roge y roge no pude convencerlo de cambiar de deporte.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y no me hizo caso, además realizo su mejor estrategia para zafarse de mis brazos, así que finalmente termino practicando boxeo.


	45. Capitulo 44: Llegada a Phoenix

**Capitulo 44: Llegada a Phoenix.**

_Bella POV_

Nessie seguía durmiendo por lo que cerré mis ojos para dormir un rato también sino llegaría demasiado cansada y soñé con él, y con nosotros dos haciendo el amor bajo la ducha.

FLASH BACK

Me había avisado que esta noche no venia a dormir, Nessie estaba durmiendo así que aproveche para entrarme a bañar, habíamos estado jugando un monto durante la tarde en el jardín y las dos estábamos agotadas. Me metí en el agua y cerré los ojos para poder disfrutar del calor envolviendo mi cuerpo.

Sentí su mano subir acariciando mi columna hasta llegar a mi nuca y desde allí fue a hombro tomándome con fuerza y empujando para pegarme a su cuerpo. Luego envolvió mi cintura con su otro brazo y comenzó a dar besos en mi hombro.

-Buenas noches amor mio – dijo muy bajito en mi oído lanzando su aliento lo que hizo que me estremeciera.

-Buenas noches mi amor – conteste en el mismo tono. Siguió con besos en mi cuello, mientas corría mi pelo y continuo por mi nuca.

-Te ves tan hermosa mojada – dijo y comenzó a besar mi columna y lo sentí bajar hasta llegar a mis nalgas, las cuales aprovecho para besar un poco. Me di vuelta apenas y estaba arrodillado -. Tu piel es tan suave, me vuelve loco – dijo mientras respiraba agitado. Sentí que apretaba mis nalgas mientras daba besos -. Tan hermosa… toda perfecta – dijo y comenzó a subir dando besos por mi espalda. Tomo mi mentón e hizo que girara mi cara para besarme. Sentía su pene levemente erecto rozando mi trasero.

-¡Aaaahhh!... – fue mi gemido cuando apretó su pene contra mi trasero con más fuerza -. Edwaaard… - gemí de nuevo y sé que ama que diga su nombre mientras estoy gimiendo.

-Mi Bella – dijo y volvió a mi boca metiendo su lengua con rudeza. Comencé a darme vuelta lentamente. Cuando estuvo bien frente a él, pude ver como tomo su pene y lo masajeo con fuerza.

-Déjame hacerlo, yo lo endurezco – dije y negó.

-Noooo… aaahhh… - seguía masturbándose -, quiero meterme dentro tuyo, quiero que sea rápido – dijo con la voz totalmente transformada -. Ves ya esta – dijo rápido y mire su pene apuntándome más que erecto y duro -. Ven – dijo y me tomo de las nalgas para subirme a su cintura, así que enrollé mis piernas en su cintura. Apoyo mi espalda en la pared del baño y comenzó a penetrarme.

-¡AAAAhhhh!... Edwaaard… - gemí, sentí su sonrisa mientras me besaba y comenzó a golpear con fuerza nuestro sexo. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo y lo tiraba. Y todo fluyo. Sentía sus brazos fuertes, ahora mucho mas desde que estaba ejercitando con el boxeo, envolverme con fuerza lo que hacia que se contrajeran sus músculos y se los veía bien delineados. Y ahora mis manos no sabían si seguir en su pelo que me volvía loca con su suavidad y rebeldía o ir a esos brazos tan fuertes que me sostenían. Me entretuve un rato con cada uno, mientras el seguía brindándome el mayor placer que he sentido en mi vida.

Cuando terminamos me bajo y quedamos abrazados aun bajo el agua caliente. El apoyo su espalda en la pared y me dedique a acariciarlo. Sus brazos están muchos mas grandes y duros al igual que su pecho, tiene mas marcado sus abdominales y pectorales y me altera totalmente solo mirarlo. No pude evitar reír un poco, porque ahora agradezco la bendita hora que Emmett se le ocurrió que iban a practicar boxeo. Definitivamente le debo un gran regalo a mi cuñado.

-¿Qué pasa? – intento mirarme y lo retuve.

-Has logrado que cambia de opinión – acaricie su brazo y luego delineé los músculos de su abdomen.

-¿Sobre que? – antes nunca hubiera estado así con alguien, me sentía tan libre para hablar y decirle todo.

-Sobre el boxeo – logro separarse y me miro -. Estas mas grande – obvio me sonroje toda y el sonrió -, tus brazos ¡oh dios!, me hacen perder la noción de todo – beso mi frente -. Todo tu cuerpo esta cambiando y es un placer verlo y sentirlo.

-Es todo para ti – y eso me hizo sentir muy afortunada y feliz.

-Y esa es la mejor parte – reímos los dos.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Finalmente llegue a Phoenix, estaba mamá, Charlie y ¡Jacob! Los tres esperándome. Cuando me acerque mamá tomo a Nessie en brazos y acto seguido…

-¡Bella! – Jacob me tomo por la cintura y me dio un giro en el aire.

-¡Jacob bájame! – exclame, pero no me hizo caso y me volvió a girar. Cuando me bajo mamá lo miraba sorprendida y Charlie y el reían.

-Bella hija, que bueno tenerte en casa – y eso sonó como que esto era permanente. Definitivamente había muchas cosas que aclarar.

-Vamos que seguro deben estar cansadas – dijo mamá y comenzó a caminar con Nessie en brazos luego que Charlie se le entrego después de saludarla.

-Bells como te extrañe – dijo Jake abrazándome por la cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo. Luego me dio un beso apretando mi mejilla.

-Jake, no hagas esto, por favor – dije alejándome, pero no le dio importancia e intento tomar mi mano lo cual evite. Me estaba haciendo sentir incomoda.

Buscamos nuestras cosas y la subieron al auto. Fuimos directo a casa de Charlie, pensé que me iba a quedar con mamá, pero tenia que hacer un viaje y además Charlie quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con nosotras, por lo que no me negué. Y tendría que haberlo hecho porque ahí empezó todo.

-¿Están muy cansadas? – pregunto Charlie. Mamá ya se había ido porque debía preparar sus maletas.

-Algo – conteste. Jake estaba tirado en el sillón mirando televisión - ¿Por qué? – pregunte.

-Pensé que podíamos salir a cenar afuera – dijo -, no tengo ganas de cocinar hoy – siguió.

-Yo me anoto – dijo Jake con una enorme sonrisa.

-No tendría problema – conteste, después de todo íbamos los cuatro. Así que nos dispusimos a salir.

-¡Me había olvidado! – Exclamo Charlie y lo miramos -, tengo que hacer una llamada - dijo.

-Nos quedamos entonces – dije.

-¡No! – exclamo y saco a Nessie de mis brazos -. Jake lleva a Bella yo me quedo con Nessie porque se la ve cansada y es mejor duerma un rato – lo mire enojada.

-De acuerdo – dijo Jake y me arrastro de un brazo mientras mi padre nos acompañaba hasta el auto.

-¡Que la pasen lindo! – exclamo mi padre mientras Jake arranco el auto.

Todo el camino fuimos en silencio, no estaba de humor, porque sé que todo esto esta preparado, lo hicieron a propósito para que estuviera a solas con Jacob. No quisiera que pasara pero voy a tener una discusión con Charlie apenas vuelva. Me llevo a comer a Taco Bell, en la calle McDowell el mismo que solíamos ir cuando vivía aquí.

-¿Y Bells como has estado? – pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Muy bien – dije -, de hecho excelente y muy feliz – asegure.

-Eso es bueno – dijo -, realmente te esperaba tenia muchísimas ganas de verte – y tomo mi mano y la acaricio, la aparte enseguida -. ¿Qué pasa, porque te alejas? – dijo.

-Jake lo sabes – dije -, estoy con Edward, no tienes que tocarme así – dije.

-Antes no te molestaba – protesto pero la sonrisa no se le fue.

-Antes estaba sola – conteste.

-Cuándo estabas con James tampoco lo hacías – remato.

-No es lo mismo – dije – y preferiría que no lo nombres – mi tono fue con toda la molestia que sentía.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, así no te pones de malas – dijo -. Estaba pensando en irme a vivir a Forks – y ese no era un mejor tema.

-¿Te gusto el lugar? – pregunte -. Es muy tranquilo y no hay mucha gente.

-Pero estas tu – dijo y me ruborice -. Como me gusta cuando te pones así – acaricio mi mejilla.

-¡Jacob!- exclame y él solo largo una carcajada.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres de su propiedad y nadie te puede tocar? – se burlo.

-Soy suya – dije sin duda -, y no quiero que nadie mas me toque, solo Edward – dije.

-Bells te has vuelto cascarrabias – dije sonriendo -, creo que no te hace bien estar con él – y cuando se refería a Edward lo hacia con desdén.

-Él, tiene nombre, Edward – dije molesta.

-Prefiero decirle "él" – dijo y rodé mis ojos.

Pasamos el resto de la comida hablando de tonteras, por lo menos deje que el hablara y me contara de sus cosas mientras yo escuchaba y solo pensaba en que llegue y no lo llame para decirle que estábamos bien. Finalmente terminamos y volvimos a casa de Charlie, la cual esta en N 15ht St y Coronado Rd, es una casa con un gran jardín el frente, por dentro es enorme tiene cuatro habitaciones, de dos pisos y una pileta en el patio trasero con forma como de guitarra.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada – dije cuando entramos en la casa.

-Deja el reporte para después – dijo Jacob riendo y Charlie lo imito. Me estaban alterando y mucho los dos.

-Ya vuelvo – dije y tome a Nessie, fui a la que solía ser mi habitación y me encerré.

-¡Amor al fin! – exclamo y sentí que podía respirar de nuevo.

-Te extraño tanto – dije - ¿Estas bien? – lo sentí respirar profundo.

-Extrañándote también – dijo -. Estoy en nuestra cama oliendo tus almohadas – y eso me pareció hermoso.

-Tendría que haber traído algo tuyo conmigo – dije -. No tengo de donde sentir tu aroma – proteste.

-Me hubieras llevado a mí – y sonó a reproche.

-Por favor…

-Lo siento – dijo -, pero es que te extraño mucho – sonreí -. ¿Mi niña? – pregunto.

-Dame un segundo – dije -. Nessie – la llame y me miro, estaba inspeccionando la habitación – es papi amor – dije y se acercó.

-Papi – dijo mientras yo sostenía el celular en su oído para que escuchara. Él le hablaba y ella reía, no escuchaba lo que le decía – Si papi… - ellos hablaban mucho, aunque creo que ella no comprende todo lo que él le dice, pero lo mismo la habla – mami… - siguieron hablando.

-Amo su voz – dijo luego de unos minutos que volví a retomar la llamada -, es lo mas dulce que hay.

-Es cierto – dije -, es como un angelito – reímos los dos.

-¿Cómo esta yendo todo por ahí? – pregunto.

-No muy bien, pero aun no hablamos así que veremos que pasa cuando hablemos – dije.

-No te pongas triste, vas a ver que Charlie cambia de parecer en estos días y tendrás papá por mucho tiempo – intento animarme.

-Estoy cansada – dije.

-Hablamos mañana…

-¡No! – Exclame -, sigue hablándome, te pongo en alta voz mientras cambio a Nessie – dije.

-Estoy pensando que me voy a preparar de cenar – dijo y sonreí -. Voy a extrañar tu comida – dijo.

-Porque no comes en lo de tus padres así no estas mucho solo – propuse.

-Quiero estar acá el mayor tiempo posible – dijo -, en cada habitación siento el aroma de las dos y así las siento cerca.

-Tendría que haber traído algo tuyo – repetí y sentí su risa. Acosté a Nessie y comencé a cambiarme -. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? – pregunte.

-Movido – dijo -, como es habitual pero lo disfruto. ¿Ya cenaste? – pregunto.

-Salimos a cenar con Jacob – dije y el resoplido de molestia del otro lado retumbo fuerte.

-Solos – sentencio.

-Si – confirme.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto enojado.

-No paso nada Edward, le deje en claro que estamos juntos – dije.

-No salgas sola con él, no te quiero sola con él – insistió y después de lo de hoy estoy dispuesta a evitarlo.

-Lo prometo – dije -. ¿Te molestaría quedarte en línea hasta que me duerma? – pregunte.

-Para nada amor, el tiempo que necesites – dijo.

-Dile buenas noches a papi – dije abrazando a Nessie.

-Benas nos papi – dijo Nessie y sentí al risa de Edward.

-Buenas noches mis niñas, que descansen – dijo y comenzó a tararear una melodía.


	46. Capitulo 45: Charlie y Jacob

**Capitulo 45: Charlie y Jacob.**

_Bella POV_

Me desperté al otro día totalmente relajada y bastante temprano. Nessie aun dormía a mi lado. Mire mi celular y había un mensaje.

"Se durmieron enseguida, espero que tengan un dulce despertar y que hayan soñado conmigo" – Edward.

"Fue una hermosa melodía. Por supuesto que soñé contigo como lo hago desde el día en que nos conocimos" – respondí.

Me entre a duchar y cuando salí Nessie ya estaba despierta. Luego de cambiarla y terminar de arreglarme baje para que desayunáramos.

-Charlie, buenos días – me acerque y le di un beso. El tomo a Nessie en brazos y le beso.

-Buenos días mis niñas – dijo y sonríe, porque así nos decía Edward también -. Nessie ya tiene la lecha lista – dijo -. Y eso es para ti – dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Te acordaste de mis favoritas – dije y sonrió. Eran donas de mi lugar favorito que estaba cerca de casa, Rainbow Donuts.

-En realidad se acordó Jake, paso antes de entrar al trabajo y te las dejo – dijo con una gran sonrisa la cual no fue correspondida.

-Tenemos que hablar Charlie – dije con seriedad.

-Si me vas a hablar de Edward prefiero que lo evitemos, si fuera por mí lo tendría bien lejos de ustedes – dijo con mal humor.

-¿Y por eso empujas a Jake y lo alientas a que intente acercarse? ¿No te importa que salga lastimado? – reproche.

-Hable con él y quiere intentarlo y yo lo apoyo, Jake seria mucho mejor para ustedes que Edward – definitivamente me estaba enojando.

-Podrías por lo menos tratar de conocerlo, verlo como se comporta con nosotros y como nos cuida y quiere – y tenía tantas ganas de gritarle.

-Su pasado no es bueno, nada bueno y prefería incluso que no volvieras ahora – lo mire sorprendida -, hay lugar de sobra para ustedes acá – dijo y me indigno.

-Para eso me hiciste venir – asegure y no lo negó -, para convencerme de quedarme y estar con Jake – dije.

-Voy a intentarlo por todos los medios – insistió.

-Dame a Nessie – dije y tome a mi pequeña en brazos -. Lo que traiga Jake te lo puedes comer tu – seguí -. Voy a buscar un hotel para quedarnos hasta que consiga adelantar nuestra vuelta – y salí con mi niña en brazos para ir a buscar mis cosas a la habitación.

Subí al cuarto con mi pequeña y mientras la deje que hurgara el lugar empecé a preparar mis maletas. Luego de eso iba a buscar donde quedarme e iba a llamar a la aerolínea para tratar de cambiar los pasajes.

-Bella – llamo Charlie a la vez que golpeo la puerta y no conteste -. Bella – volvió a repetir y entro a la habitación - ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto cuando me vio guardar mis cosas en la maleta.

-Lo que te dije, me vuelvo – no pare ni lo mire, pero se acercó y me tomo del brazo para detenerme.

-Bella no puedes culparme por intentarlo – dijo y lo mire seria -. Soy tu padre y quiero cuidarte, si supiera que él es bueno para ti no haría esto – dijo con seguridad.

-Él es el mejor para mi – dije -, pero ni siquiera quieres darle la oportunidad de probarlo, aunque no tendría que hacerlo.

-Bella no te vayas, lo siento, prometo no darle mas alas a Jake pero dame un oportunidad – pidió -. Solo quiero que volvamos a ser padre e hija – suspire.

-¿Y Edward? – pregunte y rodo sus ojos.

-No es necesario que hablemos de él o venga acá – iba a protestar y no me dejo -, podemos ser nosotros, y evitamos mas distancia.

-No lo se Charlie, él es muy importante para mi – dije.

-Quédate y vemos como van las cosas – pidió -. Dame una oportunidad – suspire.

-Esta bien Charlie – dije y el sonrió -. Espero también que en algún momento le des una oportunidad a Edward - "ojala llegue ese momento", pensé.

-Vamos a desayunar – dijo cambiando de tema.

-De acuerdo – dijo apenas con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos a desayunar pero le molesto cuando no quise aceptar las bagels que había traído Jake, sé que fue algo estúpido e inmaduro de mi parte, pero no quería dar el brazo a torcer. Al mediodía Charlie nos llevo a dar una vuelta, lo escuche hablar con Jake y pedirle que no viniera hoy, lo que me alivio. Fuimos al parque, dimos vueltas en el centro comercial, donde aprovecho para comprarle juguetes y ropa a Nessie.

"Hola mis amores, cuanto las extraño. Espero que esta noche me otorguen el placer de poder acompañarlas antes de dormir como anoche, las amo" – Edward. Mi sonrisa fue enorme y Charlie me miro sorprendido.

-Un mensaje de Edward – dije y resoplo.

"También te extrañamos mi Ángel. Muchísimo las dos, Nessie pregunta por su papi. Esta noche nos dormimos juntos" – confirme.

-Mañana podemos volver a salir como hoy – dijo Charlie – pero el sábado y domingo no les voy a poder hacer compañía – siguió -. Jacob quería estar con ustedes ¿Qué quieres que le diga? – pregunto y dude, porque no me gustaba como se comporta, pero es necesario hablar con él para que entienda como son las cosas.

-Dile que venga, debo hablar con él y dejar las cosas claras – dije.

-Bella lo vas a lastimar – aseguro.

-Y tu preferirías que le haga a Edward lo que estoy por hacer a Jacob – asegure. Porque sé que no quiere que rechace a Jacob pero estaría feliz de que lo haga con Edward.

-Este es un punto muerto entre nosotros – aseguro.

-Por supuesto, en eso nunca te voy a dar el gusto – conteste.

-Vamos, no quiero discutir – dijo y fuimos a su auto.

Volvimos a casa y lo primero que hice fue llamar a Edward. Escuchar su voz me tranquiliza y a él, estoy segura, le pasa lo mismo. Como la noche anterior, con Nessie nos dormimos mientras el tarareaba una melodía desde el otro lado.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron igual, Charlie nos llevaba a pasear, a juegos, comíamos afuera y volvíamos muy tarde. Nos íbamos a dormir y Edward estaba al teléfono llevándonos a los mejores sueños con su hermosa voz.

-Jacob va a venir al mediodía – dijo Charlie el sábado cuando estamos desayunando -, no hay problema que te deje solo ahora – aseguro.

-No hay problema Charlie – confirme -, tengo que lavar algo de ropa sino Nessie no tendrá que ponerse dentro de poco – dijo y sonrió.

-Bien – dijo -, sino fuera que necesito el auto te lo dejaría para que tengas como movilizarte.

-Puedo tomar taxi, no te hagas problema – dije.

-Bien – dijo besando mi frente y luego la de Nessie -, las dejo entonces. Ten cuidado si sales – dijo y asentí.

No tuve tiempo de salir hasta que llego Jake porque estuve lavando ropa y acomodando un poco la casa de Charlie. Además era preferible comer en la casa en vez de volver a salir a un restaurante o algo así.

-Jake – nos saludamos con un abrazo que fue muy inocente y fue un alivio.

-¿Qué tal Bells? – Sonrió - ¿Qué quieren hacer hoy? – pregunto.

-Vamos a empezar almorzando en casa – dije -, un almuerzo rico y casero echo por mí – bromee.

-¡Excelente! – exclamo -. Siempre me gusto tu comida.

-Esta listo – dije -, ven nos sentemos – y hasta ahora todo iba muy bien, se sentía como cuando éramos amigos.

-¿Y que tal estos días Bells? ¿Cómo la has pasado? – pregunto.

-Muy bien – conteste -. Charlie nos ha hecho dar miles de vueltas por todos lados, pero es bueno compartir un tiempo juntos.

-Me alegro, en verdad – dijo y sonó sincero -, Charlie te extrañaba mucho y después de volver cuando conocío a Nessie las extraño mucho mas. Ahora se lo ve y se lo oye mejor.

-Eso es bueno, yo también lo extrañe – conteste.

-¿Y a mi? – Lo mire seria - ¿También me extrañaste? Porque yo te extraño mucho – dijo.

-Eres mi mejor amigo Jake, por supuesto que te extraño – y se noto que no era la respuesta que quería.

Terminamos de comer y estuvimos sentados en los sillones mientras él me contaba de su padre, sus planes para el futuro, de los amigos y algunos conocidos. Parecia que me había ido hacia más de dos años. A la siesta Nessie se durmió y la lleve a la habitación, Jake había planeado llevarnos a pasear pero tendría que ser mas tarde. Nos instalamos de nuevo en los sillones y nos pusimos a ver una película.

-Jake ¿Quieres tomar algo? – pregunte y asintió con la cabeza. Se lo notaba pensativo -. Ahora vuelvo.

Busque el bidón de jugo exprimido que teníamos y los dos vasos, había terminado de servirlo y estaba buscando algo para comer, porque conozco a Jake y come por veinte personas. Sentí su mano acariciar mi cintura con demasiada suavidad, me gire y vi en sus ojos el deseo reflejado y su respiración agitada.

-¿Jake? – es lo único que salió de los nervios que tenia.

-Bells yo quiero intentar – dijo y me tomo de la nuca.

-¡Jacke no! – dije e intente empujarlo para que me soltara, pero él es enorme y tiene mucha fuerza. Me apretó contra su cuerpo y me apretó fuerte, creo que no quería me soltara - ¡Jake basta! – dije.

-Solo un beso Bells, te amo – y sentí su aliento muy cerca de mi boca, estaba a milímetros.

-Jake no lo… - y comenzó a besarme, movía sus labios contra los míos. Su respiración se agito mas, cerré mi boca con fuerza, ya que vi su intención de tratar de meter su lengua. El seguía insistiendo en eso mientras yo trataba de empujarlo, pero me tenía tomada de la nuca con fuerza. Finalmente, no se porque aflojo la fuerza que ejercía sobre mi y lo pude empujar con fuerza y logre me soltara.

-¡Eres un idiota! – sentía tanta bronca, impotencia y… "¡oh dios quiero matarlo!" exclame en mi mente, y termine estampando mi mano en su cara, fue con mucha fuerza, enojo, odio y bronca, un montón de sentimientos. "¡Y mierda ahora me duele!", fue mi siguiente pensamiento. Me dolía y bastante.

-Sé que te gusto – dijo tratando de tomar mi cintura de nuevo.

-¡JACOB BASTA! – grite empujándolo de nuevo y fue la segunda cachetada, mi mano quedo roja porque fue con mas fuerza y retumbo el sonido del golpe. Y lo peor era que ahora no estaba Edward cerca como para sacar el sabor que Jacob había dejado en mis labios. No era su sabor el que quería.

-Solo fue un beso – dijo molesto.

-¡Un beso que no quería darte! – exclame.

-¡Algo tienes que haber sentido, tenemos una historia juntos, yo soy mucho mejor que él o James! – exclamo.

-Jacob… - trate de calmarme, solo porque sé que esto le va a doler. Me miro serio – lo amo, solo a Edward, es solo él – dije y apretó su mandíbula.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en elegir personas que te van a lastimar? – dijo –. Vi el informe sobre él, algún día va a recaer y ustedes van a salir lastimadas – aseguro.

-Nunca nos haría daño – dije.

-¡Eres ingenua y estúpida! – Exclamo - ¡Solo estas pensando en lo que mierda te gusta que él te da y no en tu hija y su bienestar!- siguió - ¡solo es un ricachón que no quiso un hijo y te hace creer que quiere la tuya! – y me indigno.

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas! – Rodo sus ojos - ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! ¡Es mejor que te vayas! – exclame.

-Me arrepiento de haberte ido a buscar, no tendría que haberte traído de vuelta a nuestras vidas, te gusta arruinar tu vida y nos arrastras a todos en ello – dijo y salió enojado. Sentí el azote de la puerta.

Y esto es todo culpa de Charlie, porque si no lo hubiera alentado no estaría en este embrollo, porque tengo que decirle a Edward lo que paso con Jacob, no puedo mentirle u ocultárselo, no después de que el me conto todo.


	47. Capitulo 46: Maldito Phoenix

**Buenas! Hola a todas, me encantan sus reviews, y las leo a todas eso nunca dejo de decirlo porque gracias a ustedes que la leen esta historia sigue avanzando y me a traido muchas alegrias. Una vez mas les dejo 4 capitulos y espero les gusten!**

**Capitulo 46: Maldito Phoenix.**

_Bella POV_

Tengo que pensar una manera de decírselo sin que provoque una pelea o inseguridad por parte de él, después de todo no correspondí el beso y le pegue dos cachetadas. No me siento culpable porque actué bien, pero me preocupa como lo va a poner esto a mi Ángel, mi Edward. No quiero lastimarlo.

-Bella ¿pasa algo? – no lo escuche llegar, apenas reaccionaba jugando con Nessie y sé que mis ojos estaban llorosos porque estaba aguantando el llanto desde hace horas.

-Llegaste – dije en apenas un susurro.

-Bella cuéntame que paso – dijo en tono dulce y arrullador.

-Tuve un problema con Jacob – dije sin mirarlo.

-¿Fue grave? – pregunto con seriedad, se le noto en la voz.

-Bastante, yo creo… - las lágrimas cayeron despacio.

-Cuéntame cual fue el problema – se sentó a mi lado.

-Estábamos bien – dije -, parecia que éramos los amigos de antes, hablando, bromeando - apoyo su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Y que paso? – pregunto.

-No sé que se le paso por la cabeza, o si lo se, pero nunca lo alenté – dije y quede en silencio -… me beso – dije finalmente. Y puede parecer una estupidez, pero para mi era grave y mucho, cualquiera diría fue solo un beso, pero es una forma de transmitir un sentimientos y yo solo lo quiero hacer con Edward, mi Ángel.

-Y te gusto y sentiste algo – lo mire enojada, sorprendida e irritada mientras me ponía de pie violentamente.

-¡Es lo único que se te ocurre! – Exclame - ¡Lo odie, odie que lo hiciera, le pedí que no lo hiciera y lo mismo me beso! – Seguí en tono mas fuerte y Charlie estaba serio - ¡No te importa lo que esto provoca en mi, en Edward ni siquiera en el mismo Jacob con tal de que las cosas sean como tu quieres! - seguí y cada vez me sentía mas al borde de las lagrimas, Nessie se largo a llorar - ¡Y todo ahora es lio porque tengo que hablar con Edward y discutí con Jacob! – Charlie intento hablar pero no lo deje - ¡Me haces venir hasta aquí solo para armar todo esto! ¡Dios Charlie no sabes como deseo tenerte lejos en este momento! – largue y comencé a llorar con fuerzas, tome a Nessie que también lloraba y subí prácticamente corriendo para me habitación.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación con llave y en este momento deseaba haber dejado que Edward viniera conmigo. "Como pude ser tan ciega, como no pude prever todo esto", pensaba a gritos en mi mente.

-¡Maaa-aa-mii-ii!... – me llamo Nessie llorando y trate de calmarme porque mi llanto era casi histérico.

-Loo... – Trague con fuerza -, lo siento amor - dije rápido – Mami esta bien – seguí mientras la alzaba y la abrazaba fuerte.

No lo iba a llamar así como estaba, iba a insistir en que le contara y quería estar calmada para hacerlo. Y lo necesitaba tanto, ojala estuviera conmigo. Durante un largo rato estuve llorando, las lágrimas eran silenciosas, pero caían en abundancia.

-Bella – Charlie golpeo la puerta – abre hija, perdóname – dijo y lo ignore -. Bella – volvió a llamar -, Nessie tiene que comer – y resople, en algún momento tenia que abrirle.

-No quiero que te metas mas en esto – dije apenas abrí la puerta -. Jacob debe estar sufriendo horrores ahora y también le va a doler a Edward.

-Lo siento, solo quería lo mejor para ustedes – dije y miro a Nessie - ¿Quieres que hable con Jacob? – pregunto y negué con la cabeza -. Vamos a cenar – dijo buscando a Nessie.

-Mami queo a mi papi – dijo Nessie y Charlie me miro serio.

-Falta poco para que veas a papi – dije y abrazo más a Charlie.

-Abelo – toco el rostro de Charlie para que la mirara -. Papi canta – dijo y Charlie apenas sonrió -. Tooodaaa noche - dijo balanceando su mano por el aire de un lado para el otro, como queriendo mostrarle que durante toda la noche Edward le cantaba.

-¿Y te gusta como canta? – le sonrió.

-Mucho… amo a papi… y mami – dijo. Nessie también lo estaba extrañando mucho.

-Vamos a comer algo pequeña – dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

El domingo Charlie se fue nuevamente después del desayuno, así que luego de ordenar todo cambie a Nessie y me dispuse a llevarla al centro comercial para dar un paseo y llevarla a los juegos, pero antes de salir debíamos hablar con "papi", a quien aun no le había contado lo sucedido con Jacob.

-Te extraño, te extraño, te extraño – dije apenas atendió y sentí su risa – y Nessie también extraña a papi – seguí.

-También las extraño, ¿Cómo están? – pregunto.

-Muy bien, alistándonos para ir al centro comercial a dar una vuelta – dije y lo escuche respirar profundo.

-Con Jacob – aseguro, suspire y me quede en silencio. Tenia que contarle – Bella – me llamo.

Suspire nuevamente – No creo que vuelva a salir con Jacob a ningún lado – dije muy baja.

-¿Paso algo que no me has contado? – pregunto.

-Peleamos – conteste.

-¿Me vas a contar porque? – suspire nuevamente y el solo aguardo.

-Jacob… - silencio y solo espero que no se enoje conmigo.

-Bella, Jacob ¿Qué? – pregunto y tome una gran bocanada de aire.

-Jacob me beso ayer cuando estábamos solos – dije rápido.

-¿¡Te beso! – fue entre exclamación y pregunta. Quedamos en silencio un par de minutos - ¿Te beso así como así? ¿Por qué estaban solos? – parecia calmado.

-Nessie se había dormido, estábamos en el living viendo tele y fui a traer algo de tomar, no vi que vino detrás mio – dije.

-Y sin mas te beso y lo dejaste hacerlo – aseguro.

-Intente separarme de él pero es fuerte, demasiado – dije y el seguía callado -, y me beso…

-Si estuviera ahí le hubiera dado una buena paliza – dijo y puedo jurar que estaba como burlándose. Silencio de nuevo –. Bella ¿Qué sentiste? – Pregunto - ¿Cuándo te beso, sentiste algo especial? – insistió.

-Bronca es lo que sentí – un suspiro fuerte de alivio se escucho del otro lado -, impotencia por no poder impedirlo y mas enojo – seguí - ¡Me molesto tanto! – exclame y ahora sentí una risa baja – que… no se de donde… ¡oh dios! Nunca he sido violenta pero tuve que darle una cachetada – recordaba y más me indignaba la situación -. Yo solo quiero tus labios en los míos no quiero sentir a nadie mas, y encima no te veo aun y me saca ese ultimo recuerdo y… ¡lo mataría! – exclame.

-Esa manito hermosa le pego – rodé mis ojos, yo molesta por recordar, preocupada por como fuera a reaccionar y el tan tranquilo -, ¿no te lastimaste verdad? – Resople – No quiero que esa manito que hace estragos en mi cuerpo salga lastimada, porque la estoy esperando para que me lleve a la gloria – y lo escuche reír.

Y ahora estaba enojada con él - ¿No estas molesto? - dije enojada - ¿Ni siquiera te puso celoso? – seguí.

-Bella, amor, me acabas de decir que no quieres otros labios en los tuyos mas que los míos y le pegaste por haberte besado – dijo -, que otra cosa me puede demostrar mas tu amor por mi que tu rechazo hacia él – y ese fue un buen discurso.

-Nada de celos entonces – dije, por lo menos podría haber sentido un poquito de celos.

-Por supuesto que me sentí celoso apenas lo dijiste, pero luego me muestras tu hermoso enojo con él por tomar algo que era mio – y sabe decir las palabras justas -, y aunque me vuelve loco solo pensar que sus labios estuvieron en los tuyos sé que me amas como yo a ti y no voy a dejar que eso nos haga pelear o discutir.

-Sabes exactamente que decir – dije y sentí su carcajada -. Te amo Edward, y te extraño muchísimo – dije.

-¿Y como quedaron con Jacob? – pregunto dudando.

-Discutimos y se fue – conteste -, luego discutí con Charlie, más bien le grite porque desde que llegue estaba en su plan de hacerme pasar tiempo a solas con Jacob para que quedara con él y no contigo.

-Mientras estés segura de tus sentimientos nada va a pasar – dijo y sonreí - ¿Por qué no me contaste eso? – y ahora estaba serio.

-Porque no llego muy lejos…

-Pero te beso ayer – dijo cortándome -, eso para mi es llegar muy lejos, demasiado lejos para mi gusto. Siempre he dicho que él quería algo mas que una amistad y encima tu padre lo quiere y no a mi – y ahí salieron sus celos y me encanto.

-Pero la idea era separarnos – dije.

-Charlie realmente no me quiere – dijo -, creo que nunca lo va a hacer – y para eso no tenia respuesta porque me daba la sensación que era así, nunca lo iba a aceptar.

-Pero yo te amo y Nessie también – dije -, ayer Nessie le dijo a Charlie que amaba a papi – sonreí.

-¿En verdad? – pregunto alegre -. ¿Dijo que me ama? – parecia hacerlo feliz eso.

-Si, fue justo después de contarle que le cantas toda la noche – dije y más risas alegres se escucharon.

-La amo con todo mi ser, al igual que a ti – dijo.

-Nosotras también te amamos – confirme - ¿Ahora donde estas? ¿Estas comiendo bien? – pregunte.

-Estoy en la cabaña – contesto -, he estado comiendo algo. Tanya me lo recuerda – dijo y eso me molesto, que tiene que recordarle ella.

-¿Por qué Tanya te tiene que recordar algo? – pregunte.

-Es mi secretaria y al mediodía me pregunta si me pide el almuerzo – dijo como si nada.

-¿Tanya esta interesada en ti? – pregunte, y fue estúpido, tampoco que me fuera a decir "si Bella, Tanya esta enamorada de mi", pensé.

-No lo se, ni me interesa, la verdad solo hablo con ella lo justo y necesario – contesto, pero apenas regrese me voy a encargar de averiguarlo.

-¿Alice como esta? – pregunte, me dejo preocupada y no me había llamado. Aunque yo tampoco lo intente.

-Creo que esta algo molesta contigo porque no la has llamado, ya casi hace una semana que te fuiste – dijo -. Mi consejo es que la llames hoy, su castigo va a ser mas chico cuando vuelvas – y lo sentí reírse.

-Sin falta la llamo apenas cortemos – dije.

-O sea que esta conversación va a terminar en algún momento – dijo y sonreí. Es tan hermoso.

-Tengo que atender a Nessie – dije.

-De acuerdo, ¿terminamos ahora? – pregunto.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que ir a almorzar – dije -. Y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo – dije.

-No quería levantarme, nuestra cama tiene un excelente aroma, aunque ahora se siente poco tu perfume – dijo.

-Dentro de poco voy a estar yo ahí – tenia tantas ganas de estar junto a él de nuevo.

-No vea la hora de que vuelvas, te llamo mas tarde – dijo y luego de despedirnos cortamos.

...

-Nessie amor – la llame y vino hasta mi -. Vamos a pasear – dije.

-¡Ti! – Exclamo - ¿Con papi? – pregunto.

-No amor, papi aun no esta acá – dije.

-Pero queo papi – protesto.

-Falta poquito para que estemos con papi – le tome en brazos y comencé a darle muchos besitos en sus mejilla.

La lleve al centro comercial, primero aproveche para comprarla algunas ropitas nueva, había visto unos vestidos hermoso al igual que unas remerita y conjuntos, asi que pasamos por distintas casa de ropa para niños. Alice, Rosalie y Esme la habían malcriado en ese sentido porque ya le estaba fascinando entrar a realizar compras.

-Ete, mami, ete – dijo cuando vio el vestido de color rosa con rayas finas blancas, tenia algunos vuelos en la falda con puntilla en le extremo, le llegaba a los tobillos y tenia un lazo en la cintura, se veía como una muñequita - ¡Ete mami! – repitió.

-Si Nessie vamos a llevar este – conteste y aplaudió entusiasmada, el mismo gesto de Alice. Su tía obsesionada con las compras.

Luego de hacer algunas compras me dirigí hacia el patio de comidas, me empecé a sentir repentinamente nerviosa, como si alguien nos observara y no fuera bueno. No era como cuando Edward me seguía, la sensación no era mala. Empezó a sonar mi celular.

-¡Alice amiga! – fue lo único que alcance a decir.

-¿¡Bella estas bien! – pregunto y se sentía la ansiedad en su voz.

-Si Alice ¿Por qué? – pregunte.

-Tuve la sensación que algo pasaba – dijo -. ¿Segura no pasa nada distinto? – insistió.

-Segura, solo tuve al sensación de alguien siguiéndome pero son solo ideas mías – dije sin darle mayor importancia.

-¡¿Cómo que sentías alguien siguiéndote? – pregunto exclamando y rodé mis ojos -. Aguarda Ed quiere hablarte.

-¿Cómo es eso que alguien te seguía? – pregunto.

-No es nada E… - y lo vi muy cerca, demasiado cerca y comencé a caminar apurada para poder perderlo entre la gente, no lo quería cerca -. ¡Edward te necesito! – dije y alguien tomo mi celular y me lo saco.

Y de pronto sentí que sacaba a Nessie de mis brazos y me aterrorice, se llevaban a mi niña y me sentí desamparada y desesperada. Había mucha gente en el lugar y nadie parecia darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Y los estaba perdiendo de vista. Mi niña se me escapaba y sentía el dolor en todo mi cuerpo y la angustia invadirme. Maldita sea el momento que decidí venir. "¡Maldito Phoenix, este lugar solo me traia dolor!", pensé.


	48. Capitulo 47: Desesperación y dolor

**Capitulo 47: Desesperación y dolor.**

_Bella POV_

-¡MAMI! – grito mi pequeña y comencé a empujar a la gente para no perderla de vista. "¡Oh Edward como te necesito ahora!", pensé.

Los seguí entre la gente y de vez en cuando lo veía darse vuelta y mirarme con una sonrisa terrorífica en su boca. Juro que si le hacia algo a mi niña o algo le pasaba lo mataba y me moría. "Edward te necesito tanto ahora, que hago acá sin ti, mi Ángel", pensé. ¡Oh Dios has que nada le pase a mi niña, que no le haga nada!", seguí exclamando en mi mente.

-¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! – gritaba de nuevo mi pequeña y lo vi entrar por la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia del lugar. Ni siquiera atine a llamar o avisarle a alguien.

Con desesperación corrí hacia la puerta y entre, me fije y lo vi ir bajando con mi pequeña en brazos que lloraba desconsoladamente. Parecia que me estaban desgarrando por dentro, sin tan solo tuviera mi celular podría intentar pedir ayuda.

-¡JAMES! – Grite - ¡DAME A MI PEQUEÑA! – la desesperación me gano y note que se detenía y me miro mientras seguía bajando.

-¡MAMIIII! ¡MAAA-MIIII! – sentí a mi pequeña.

-¿Esta es la mía? – dijo serio, parecia que hablaba de una cosa y no de mi bebe. La apretó más fuerte y la sentí gemir por el dolor y llorar más.

-¡La vas a lastimar! – exclame llegando a su lado y la quise sacar de sus brazos y me esquivo - ¡Dame a mi pequeña, dejo de ser tuya cuando me echaste! – exclame.

-Es muy bonita, hicimos algo muy lindo juntos – siguió.

-¡DAMELA! ¡DAME A MI PEQUEÑA! – intente sacársela de nuevo y forcejeamos. Sentí su mano estamparse en mi cara y caí al piso.

-¡MAMIIII! – sentí el grito de miedo de mi pequeña.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un histérica, esta es mía también! – exclamo. Cuando me pego cayó un celular al piso y lo tome rápidamente.

-James dámela, por favor la estas asustando – dije en tono mas bajo, aun en el piso.

-Podría llevármela y nadie diría nada porque es mía – dijo con tono amenazante. Me puse de pie lentamente, me dolía la cara y mucho. Me había hecho un corte con el anillo que tenía en su mano cuando me pego, lo note cuando sentí algo frio cerca de mi labio y me toque sitiando la sangre -. Cuando recién te vi no te reconocí Isabella, pero me basto solo unos minutos mas para darme cuenta – dijo.

-¡James! – exclame -. Entrégamela y nunca voy a mencionar esto - dije.

-Tu vendrás conmigo si la quieres de vuelta – dijo sonriendo con malicia -. Podríamos intentar hacer otro como esta – siguió y me miro de arriba abajo y fue tan asqueroso.

-¡No volvería a estar contigo de ninguna manera! – exclame.

-¿No la quieres de vuelta? – y levanto un ceja, lo hacia ver aterrador, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y se notaba estaba disfrutando esto.

-James, por favor – pedí -. No la asustes, es pequeña – trate de mantenerme calmada para que ella no se asustara mas de lo que estaba.

-¿Sabes? Viéndola me doy cuenta que me gustaría se padre, no es muy difícil hacerlos incluso es divertido – dijo y mire fijo su cara, lo conozco y se por sus ojeras y sus ojos desenfocadas que esta drogado y lo quiero lejos de mi niña.

-James, por favor, nunca la quisiste y ahora solo la estas asustando – dije mientras miraba a mi pequeña retorcerse en sus brazos y estirar los suyos hacia mi mientras lloraba -. No te conoce, tiene miedo.

-Voy a hacer que me conozca – dijo amenazante y se dio vuelta para seguir bajando las escaleras.

No lo iba a dejar llevarse a mi niña, así que lo tome con toda la fuerza que pude del brazo y comencé a forcejear con él. Intentaba empujarme para alejarme, no me di cuenta que estábamos muy cerca de las escaleras, ya que habíamos quedado en uno de los descansos, me empujo con fuerza para soltarse de mi agarre y solo recuerdo caer por las escaleras, un dolor punzante e insoportable en mi pierna derecha y el dolor en todo mi cuerpo y en la cabeza. Demore en reaccionar y me asuste cuando sentí una puerta cerrarse. Enderece mi cuerpo conteniendo los gemidos de dolor, intente pararme pero no podía apoyar la pierna y dolía horrores. Mire para arriba y mi pequeña Nessie estaba en un rincón acurrucada llorando y muy asustada.

-Nessie – la llame y me dolía hasta la garganta -, mi amor, ven con mami – dije tendiendo lentamente mi mano, pero no se movió. Me arrastre un par de escaleras arriba pero dolía demasiado y no podía seguir subiendo -. Ven mi amor, mami esta bien, ven conmigo – dije y muy lentamente y temblando se puso de pie y empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia mi -. Con cuidado mi amor, vamos pequeña, mami esta bien – insistí. Bajo muy despacito las escaleras hasta que llego a mi y la abrace aunque me dolía todo, pero necesitaba tenerla en mis brazos y pegada a mi cuerpo.

Recordé que tenía el celular. "espero que funcione", pensé - ¡Bella, amor! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué paso? – sentí la voz de mi ángel, y sino estuviera tan lejos.

-¡Edward! – dije y largue el llanto.

-Bella, amor no me asustes, dime que paso – sonaba afligido.

-Edward meee… duee-lee… – dije entre lagrimas.

-Bella dime donde estas y mando a alguien mi niña – pidió, intente calmarme para hablar con él, sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaba del dolor, pero necesitaba ser fuerte por mi pequeña. Respire profundo varias veces -. Bella ¡Maldición dime donde estas! – exclamo exigente.

-En las escaleras de emergencia del centro comercial – dije rápido -. James se la quiso llevar, caí por un trecho de las escaleras – seguí -. No me siento bien Ed – dije.

-¿Puedes pedir ayuda? – pregunto.

-No puedo mover mi pierna – dije.

-Voy a cortar un minuto, ¿de quien es este numero? – pregunto -. ¿Alguien esta contigo? – siguió.

-Creo que de él, me quito mi celular y este se le cayo – dije.

-No lo apagues, voy a mandar a alguien, te llamo de nuevo en un minuto – dijo rápido – Bella ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña? – pregunto cauteloso.

-Esta bien Ed, no iba a dejar que le hiciera nada – dije y sentí un suspiro de alivio.

-Dame un minuto amor – y corto.

-Mami – me llamo Nessie y pozo su manito en mi mejilla, la que no estaba con sangre. La mire y tenia carita de asustada todavía. Bese su mejilla.

-Mami esta bien, papi va a enviar alguien por nosotras – dije más para mí que para ella. Solo necesito que sea rápido porque me sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Nessie se acurruco en mi pecho, me dolía pero no la iba a alejar, y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba. Ella se removía nerviosa así que lograba despabilarme para no desmayar. Sonó el celular.

-Bella, amor, Charlie y Jacob van en camino – dijo y solo sonreí un poco por escuchar de nuevo su voz.

-Edward te necesito conmigo – fue un susurro.

-Voy a estar ahí en poco tiempo mi niña, pero no te duermas trata de mantenerte despierta – dijo -. Dime como esta Nessie, esta contigo – aseguro.

-Si esta conmigo – dije y la mire -, esta asustada todavía… ¡Auh! – me queje cuando intente reacomodarme.

-Bella, estás muy lastimada - aseguro.

-Creo que mi pierna esta quebrada – dije -. Me duele mucho, estoy cansada solo quiero dormir – dije y sentí la manito de Nessie en mi rostro. Abrí de nuevo los ojos.

-No amor, quédate conmigo, sigue hablándome, ya te encuentran amor, podrás descansar en el hospital – dijo y sonreí apenas -. Yo voy a estar muy pronto junto a ti, te voy a cuidar mejor amor – siguió.

-Ed ya no aguanto, ángel – dije.

-Alice esta hablando con Charlie ya están llegando en minutos – dijo -. Sentí el golpe de una puerta.

-¡BELLA! – escuche el grito, pero no tenia fuerzas para gritar, apenas podía hablar.

-¡BELLS! ¿DONDE ESTAS? – sentí que me llamaban.

-Amor están ahí, solo mantente despierta – insistió - ¡Háblame! – exclamo.

-Ya están acá, los escucho.

-¡BELLA! – Lo sentí cerca -, hija dame me a Nessie, suelta a la pequeña, suéltala – me negué -. ¡JACOB! – Llamo - ¡ESTA ACA ARRIBA TRAE A LOS MEDICOS! – grito.

-Charlie me duele – dije en apenas un susurro.

-Bella ¡Oh hija tienes sangre por todos lados! – Charlie estaba muy angustiado y yo apenas tenía conciencia, cada vez me sentía más y mas débil y perdía el agarre de mi niña.

-Charlie, tráeme a Edward – apenas me escucha a mi misma.

-Ya esta encamino Bella, tienes que hacer el esfuerzo y esperarlo –dijo. Escuche corridas, varios pasos se acercaba.

-Charlie, toda esa sangre… - era Jacob creo.

-Necesitamos revisar a la niña – y alguien la quería alejar de mi.

-¡No! – exclame como pude.

-Dame a Nessie suéltala, te tienen que atender y también tienen que revisarla – empecé a respirar con dificultad.

-Vamos Bells, suéltala – pidió Jacob y mi pequeña ya no estuvo en mi brazos.

-Edward, ya la encontré… si… te aviso… no hay problemas cuando llegues hablamos… tranquilo… - y me deje ir, ya no aguante. Mi pequeña estaba segura.

Cuando acepte venir a Phoenix nunca pensé en volver a encontrarme con James, mucho menos que el vería a Nessie, lo que mas quería era mantenerla lejos de él. El lugar era grande, solo pensaba en arreglar las cosas con Charlie y ver si las podía arreglar con Jacob lo cual termino siendo un desastre. Extrañaba a Edward y lo mismo le pasa a Nessie y fue realmente estúpido pedirle que no nos acompañara.

Y ahora que pasaría con nosotros tres, yo me sentía flotar alejándome cada vez mas y mas de este mundo y pasando a otro plano etéreo, cada vez mas débil y mas lejos de mi cuerpo. Nessie mi pequeña, que ingenua que fui al no pensar antes de venir y Edward él no tendría la posibilidad de estar cerca de ella, porque aunque la amaba como una hija y ella como padre, él no lo era. Y aquí estaba sin poder volver a mi cuerpo para regresar a ellos.


	49. Capitulo 48: Alma en pena

**Capitulo 48: Alma en pena.**

_Edward POV_

Era domingo y estaba toda la familia en casa, solo faltaban mis niñas y realmente estaríamos completos. Trate de no amargarlos, así que me uní a la conversación que trataba sobre todos nos burlamos del señorito Emmett.

-Pero en verdad mi osito estuvo de maravilla – dijo Rosalie -, se comporto como todo un caballero con mis padres, quedaron fascinado con lo maduro que es – y todos, incluidos Rosalie largamos la carcajada.

-¡Mierda Em! Creo que le erraste a la profesión, deberías ser actor – dije aun riendo.

-Por favor hermanito soy todo un caballero, puedo ser una persona muy seria cuando quiero – dijo y su tono era de burla.

-Solo sé que osito caballero Emmett se gano a los papá Hale – dijo Alice burlándose -, y después será mi turno – aseguro.

-Alice mis padres ya te adoran – dijo Jasper acariciando su mejilla -, eres adorable amor no creo que haya alguien capaz de resistirse.

-Además duende brujita Alice – dije y todos rieron y ella me saco la lengua -, tienes esa habilidad especial para saber cualquier cosa de cualquiera y llevas ventaja así, eso es trampa.

-Y tu sexi gruñón Edward – reímos de nuevo – te aseguro que a ti no te resultaría tan difícil si fueras menos gruñón y sonrieras mas – le saque la lengua.

-¿Sexi? – pregunte, Mamá y papá nos miraban divertidos.

-¡Oh Ed! Lo sabes muy bien, no te hagas el que no te das cuenta que mas de la mitad de las chicas del pueblo se derriten cuando te ven pasar – dijo y negué con la cabeza -. Y hay una en especial que te devora con la vista – y esa especial es la única que me interesa.

-El hospital es un revuelo cuando anda dando vueltas – dijo papá y rodé mis ojos -. Dejan un rastro de enfermeras con problemas cardiacos.

-Mi Edward – dijo mamá -, el chico mas lindo de la prepa – volví a rodar mis ojos.

-Falta algo – dijo Alice y quedo pensativa - ¡ya se me ocurrió! – Exclamo unos segundos después -, osita presumida Rosalie y dulce general Jasper – volvimos a reír.

-Esto es muy divertido pero llego la hora del partido, así que mujeres sino me quieren escuchar gritar despejen la sala – automáticamente Rosalie, Alice y mamá se pusieron de pie para salir del living.

Nos acomodamos los cuatro para ver el partido, Rosalie le trajo a Emmett las bebidas y algo para comer y mamá trajo para el resto. Estábamos todos concentrados en el partido.

-¡EDWARD! – sentí el grito de Alice y venia bajando rápido por las escaleras. Me di vuelta y la mire sorprendido -. ¡LLAMA A BELLA! ¡LLAMALA AHORA! – siguió.

-Alice, amor ¿Qué pasa? – Jasper se acercó y la abrazo. Alice parecia asustada.

-¡EDWARD LLAMALA! – Fue una exigencia - ¡ALGO ANDA MAL! – exclamo.

-Alice esta todo bien, hable con ella mas temprano – dije e ra tranquilizarla.

-¡Yo lo hago! – Dijo, tomo su celular y espero que la atendiera - ¿¡Bella estas bien! – Pregunto y se notaba lo ansiosa que estaba -…. – Bella le hablaba - Tuve la sensación que algo pasaba ¿Segura no pasa nada distinto? – Insistió -… -¡¿Cómo que sentías alguien siguiéndote? – exclamo y eso no me gusto para nada.

-Dame para que habla con ella – dije exigente. A esta altura ya estaba toda la familia tensa mirándonos preocupados

-Aguarda Ed quiere hablarte – le dijo y tome rápido el celular.

-¿Cómo es eso que alguien te seguía? – pregunte apenas tome la comunicación.

-No es nada E… - y esa pausa me aterro - ¡Edward te necesito! – fue lo ultimo que escuche y se corto.

-¡Mierda! – exclame. Volví a llamarla y no me atendía - ¡Mierda Bella atiende! – Seguí y volvía marcar y ahora directamente paso al correo de voz - ¡MIERDA! – grite.

-Edward ¿Qué sucede hijo? – mire a papá.

-Creo que algo le paso – dije y todos me miraron serios -. Emmett llama y búscame un pasaje, me voy – dije mirando a mi hermano y asintió. Mire a mi padre – Solo dijo que me necesitaba y se corto, ahora no atiende, creo que esta apagado – seguí.

-¿No alcanzo a decirte nada mas? – pregunto mamá y negué con la cabeza.

-Algo paso, estoy segura, le dije que tuviera cuidado, no debía ir – decía Alice.

-Alice por favor – pidió papá y ella estaba llorando ya.

-Emmett yo también voy – le dijo Alice mirándolo. Él ya estaba al teléfono averiguando los vuelos.

-Emmett no importa el horario – dije apretando mi mandíbula -. No tengo el teléfono de Charlie ni de Renée – murmure.

-Yo tengo el de Renée – dijo mamá y salió a buscarlo.

-Tranquilo hijo, todo va a estar bien – apretó mi hombro y yo lo miraba sin ver -. Emmett yo también voy – dijo papá.

-El hospital – dije y sonrió un poco.

-No te preocupes – dijo.

-Edward este es el de Renée – dijo mamá y me lo entrego -. Intenta llamarla una vez mas, por si acaso, no vaya a ser que preocupemos a su madre y no haya pasado nada – asentí y volví a llamar mientras caminaba por dando vueltas por el lugar.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Esta apagado! –exclame. Marque el número de Renée.

-Renée soy Edward – dije apenas contesto.

-Edward ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto.

-Estoy buscando a Bella no logro comunicarme – dije.

-No estoy con ella, no estoy en Phoenix porque salí de viaje – dijo. "Ahora que hago", pensé -. ¿Paso algo? – pregunto.

-No – conteste no muy convencido.

-¿Entonces? – insistió.

-Solo quería hablar con ella, las extraño – dije y mamá me aprobó con la cabeza.

-Por qué no intentas llamar a Charlie o Jacob – propuso.

-No tengo sus números de telefono – dije.

-Dame un segundo y te los doy – dijo. Unos minutos después me dio los números y nos despedimos.

-Llamo a Charlie primero – dije mirando a papá y asintió. Sonó pero no atendió, que mierda tiene esa familia con no contestar o apagar los teléfonos -. No queda otra – dije más para mí que para los demás.

-Jacob – dije cuando atendió -. Soy Edward Cullen – sentí el resoplido de molestia del otro lado.

-¿Para que me llamas? – pregunto enojado -. Calculo te abra contado lo que paso – dijo serio.

-Eso no me importa, necesito saber si sabes algo de ella – dije.

-No la veo desde ayer – su voz fue dura -. Ya la ganaste – siguió y me importa una mierda esa, ahora solo necesito algo de él.

-¿Tienes como contactar a Charlie? he intentado llamarlo pero no me atiende – dije -. Creo que algo le paso, no lo s…

-¿Cómo que algo le paso? – me corto.

-No lo se bien, no se, estábamos hablando y de repente solo dijo que me necesitaba y se corto. He intentado llamarla pero primero no me atendió y luego su celular estaba apagado – dije rápido -. Necesito hablar con Charlie.

-Dame unos minutos y te aviso – dijo -. Voy a tratar de localizarlo – cortamos.

-Edward ya tengo los pasajes – dijo Emmett y asentí -. Tenemos que irnos ya, desde Seattle conseguí un avión privado – mamá bajaba con un bolso mio y seguida venia papá.

-Vamos – dije y asintieron. Tome mi bolso.

Estábamos en medio del camino de forks a Port Angeles cuando recibí el llamado de número desconocido. No se como, pero supe que era ella.

-¡Bella, amor! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué paso? – "que este bien, por favor", rogué mentalmente.

-¡Edward! – y su llanto fue agonizante, con mucha fuerza.

-Bella, amor no me asustes, dime que paso – que hago acá, debí haberme ido con ella aunque no quisiera.

-Edward meee… duee-lee… – ahora me sentía desesperado.

-Bella dime donde estas y mando a alguien mi niña – pedí suplicando prácticamente. Se quedo en silencio y la sentí tomar una respiración profunda -. Bella ¡Maldición dime donde estas! – exigí y sentí las miradas en mi.

-En las escaleras de emergencia del centro comercial – fue rápido y de un tirón -. James se la quiso llevar, caí por un trecho de las escaleras – y en ese momento me quede sin respiración -. No me siento bien Ed – dije.

-¿Puedes pedir ayuda? – debía haber seguridad en ese lugar.

-No puedo mover mi pierna – "Oh mierda, ese puto de James va a sufrir y mucho", pensé.

-Voy a cortar un minuto, ¿de quien es este número? – ni se porque lo pregunte -. ¿Alguien esta contigo? – segui.

-Creo que de él, me quito mi celular y este se le cayo – dijo y se notaba su voz quebrada. Tenia una llamada en espera.

-No lo apagues, voy a mandar a alguien, te llamo de nuevo en un minuto. Bella ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña? – sentí miedo de su respuesta, espero no le haya hecho nada.

-Esta bien Ed, no iba a dejar que le hiciera nada – y eso me alivio.

-Dame un minuto amor – corte y atendí la otra llamada.

-Edward soy Charlie – dijo y el alivio vino, él estaba cerca y podía ir por ella -. Sabes algo, intente llamarla pero el celular esta apagado – y estaba muy preocupado.

-Esta en el centro comercial en las escaleras de emergencia, dice que no puede mover la pierna, no se la oye bien, se cayó por las escaleras. Se encontró con James – dije de manera rápido -. Hay que mandar a alguien, ve a buscarla Charlie, yo estoy yendo a Phoenix.

-Ahora mismo la voy a buscar – dijo.

-Llama en cuanto estes con ella – dije -. Lleva médicos – seguí.

-Yo me hago cargo, voy a llevar a Jacob que esta conmigo – y corto.

En el auto sentía las miradas de todos sobre mi, menos de Em que manejaba. Sé que esperaban una explicación.

-Es lo que escucharon. James es el padre biológico de Nessie, se encontró con él y Bella cayo por unas escaleras, no se la oye bien – dije marcando el numero del cual me llamo -. Alice – dije y me miro – este es celular de Charlie, voy a llamar a Bella, llama a Charlie para que te digan donde están - Alice asintio y comenzo a marcar.

-Bella amor, Charlie y Jacob van en camino – dije y solo sonreí un poco por escuchar de nuevo su voz.

-Edward te necesito conmigo – apenas la escuche. Yo también la necesitaba, tenia que estar ahí para cuidarla, aunque desde lejos me estaba encargando.

-Voy a estar ahí en poco tiempo mi niña, pero no te duermas trata de mantenerte despierta. Dime como esta Nessie, esta contigo – de eso estaba seguro por lo que me dijo recién.

-Si esta conmigo, esta asustada todavía… ¡Auh! – se quejo con fuerza, se notaba el dolor en su voz.

-Edward mantenla despierta, que no se desvanezca hasta que llegue alguien – escuche decir a papá.

-Bella, estás muy lastimada - ella me necesitaba y yo necesitaba mucho estar a su lado.

-Creo que mi pierna esta quebrada. Me duele mucho, estoy cansada solo quiero dormir – y no la escuchaba nada bien, así que seguí hablándole.

-No amor, quédate conmigo, sigue hablándome, ya te encuentran amor, podrás descansar en el hospital – tenia que mantenerla despierta -. Yo voy a estar muy pronto junto a ti, te voy a cuidar mejor amor – después de esto nunca mas se separaba de mí.

-Edward – sentí la voz de Alice baja y toco mi hombro -, Charlie dice que ya están llegando – susurro en mi oído.

-Ed ya no aguanto, ángel – si podía, yo sé que si podía.

-Alice esta hablando con Charlie ya están llegando en minutos – "están cerca mi niña, no te rindas ahora", pensé.

-Edward ya están en las escaleras – dijo Alice y asentí.

-Amor están ahí, solo mantente despierta ¡Háblame! – exclame para despabilarla.

-Ya están acá, los escucho – dijo y su voz sonaba débil.

Los sentí llegar, ella pedía por mí, Charlie se admiraba por la sangre y yo sentía que algo dentro de mí se rompía. Tanta impotencia porque no estaba con ella y solo podía escuchar como todos trataban de ayudarla menos yo.

-Edward, ya la encontré… - sentí a Charlie por el celular que hablaba con Bella.

-Llévala al hospital – pedí o más bien era una exigencia.

-Si…

-Llámame apenas la hayan revisado – pedí.

-Te aviso…

-Charlie yo voy a estar con ella, no me importa que usted me quiera ahí o no – no me iba a separar de ella.

-No hay problema cuando llegues hablamos…

-Cuídala Charlie, me muero si le pasa algo, no dejes que se me vaya – sonaba a ruego.

-Tranquilo, ahora la están revisando – dijo.

-Nessie ¿Cómo esta? – pregunte.

-A ella parece no haberle pasado nada, pero esta muy asustada – dijo -. La están por llevar al hospital te llamo luego y te aviso como esta.

-De acuerdo, espero tu llamada, nosotros ya estamos por abordar el avión a Seattle – confirme y cortamos.

Y así quede con mi corazón pendiendo de un hilo, tratando de mantenerme entero para llegar a ellas y cuidarlas como debí hacerlo. Solo ruego que no le pasa nada porque ahí si pensaba matar a ese tal James, si algo le pasa a mi Bella.

-Edward – papá apoyo una mano en mi hombro, mientras Emmett, Jasper y Alice me miraban con tristeza -. Bella va a estar bien, no pierdas las esperanzas.

Caminaba de un lado al otro en el aeropuerto como alma en pena, sentía que mi alma se iba y el miedo era mi compañero en este momento. Luego de esperar media hora habiamos abordado el vuelo a Seattle y ahora nos encaminamos para tomar el avión privado una vez llegamos al aeropuerto.

-Charlie – conteste en el primer timbrazo -, dime como esta – exigí.

-Edward… - se quedo en silencio unos segundos que parecieron eternos -. Perdió mucha sangre – dijo, mi cuerpo se tenso y luego un frio subió por todo mi cuerpo -. Lo siento tanto…


	50. Capitulo 49: Hora de salir de caza

**Capitulo 49: Hora de salir de caza.**

_Edward POV_

En el hospital no puede estar más de unos minutos junto a todos, Nessie lloraba y la abrace durante un tiempo largo, luego se la entregue a Alice y salí huyendo del lugar. Sentí que me llamaban para frenarme pero no me detuve, lo que menos quería era estar en ese lugar. Emmett consiguió hospedarnos en un hotel solo a cinco minutos del hospital, el Country Inn & Suites. Me senté en la puerta del hospital John C. Lincoln Deer Valley, solo estaba a veinticinco minutos de la casa de Charlie, nos habia invitado a quedarnos ahí, pero yo queria algo mas cerca del hospital. Estaba en un banco libre en el parque de entrada, unos minutos después un chico de ojos claros y pelo rubio largo se sentó a mi lado.

-No es el mejor lugar – dijo luego de unos minutos y lo mire. Con un movimiento de cabeza señalo el hospital y asentí -. ¿Un familiar? – pregunto.

-Una de las personas más importantes de mi vida – conteste.

-¿Muy mal? – pregunto. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tenía un nudo en la garganta y no pude contestar nada -. Así de mal – se contesto solo, miro sorprendido para la vereda del frente y mire. Había una chica parada, su pelo era de un rojo intenso y lo miraba seria -. Lo siento mucho – dijo y volví a mirarlo, pareció que no era realmente así e incluso pude notar algo de burla en sus ojos, como si le hiciera bien verme asi. Cruzo rápido la calle y se subió a un auto con la chica y lo vi como se marchaba.

Una mano se poso en mi hombro y mire -. ¿Se puede saber que mierda hacías con él? – pregunto Jacob y parecia muy enojado conmigo.

-¿Con quien? – pregunte realmente desorientado.

-¿Así la defiendes? ¿Yo lo hubiera matado aquí mismo? – siguió y mas desorientado no podía estar.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Acaso lo conocías? – y ahora me miro sorprendido.

-Ese era James – dijo y me hele.

-¿¡QUE! – grite mientras me paraba con bronca y me miro con mas sorpresa -. ¡¿El que estaba sentado acá? ¡¿Ese era James? – pregunte realmente desorientado. Como podía ser tanta casualidad que justo el estuviera a mi lado y yo no lo supiera. Si realmente lo hubiera sabido le abría caído a golpes en el lugar.

-No lo conocías – afirmo el, mas para si mismo que para mi -. ¿Qué hablaron? – interrogo.

-Ahora entiendo – dije y Jacob espero -. ¿Sabes donde vive? ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar? – pregunte y me miro con duda. En ese momento llego Emmett - ¿Dime donde mierda lo encuentro? – me acerque a él con el cuerpo lleno de odio. Emmett me freno con un brazo.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte Emmett con tono exigente.

-¡James!, el muy hijo de puto se sentó a mi lado y me hablo – ahora Emmett me miro sorprendido.

-¿¡James! – Pregunto sorprendido -, el James que… - asentí.

-Jacob dime donde lo encuentro – exigí, ahora con calma.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Edward? – Pregunto Emmett y Jacob solo nos miraba - ¿Se que lo de Bella es difícil pero…?

Lo corte en el acto - Sabes bien lo que voy a hacer, es hora de salir de caza – conteste y Emmett estaba serio -. Hoy va a recibir su merecido por lo que hizo, la policía no hace una mierda, lo tengo sentado a mi lado y Bella… - me atragante.

-Voy contigo – dijo Emmett y negué con la cabeza -, no vas a ir solo, vamos juntos – insistió.

-Vamos – dijo Jacob y lo mire sorprendido -, vamos todos juntos – no era quien para negarme y decirle a los dos que hacer, ya eran bastante grandes para saberlo, y yo solo quería encontrarlo y matarlo en lo posible.

Nos subimos al auto de Jacob, era un auto sencillo, nada del otro mundo. Ninguno hablo en ningún momento, solo íbamos cada uno perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Después de un viaje de unos treinta minutos llegamos a un bar viejo, era un antro en realidad.

-Esperen acá, voy a averiguar si saben algo – dijo.

-Te acompaño – dije.

-Mejor no – lo mire serio, no es que temiera que el entrara solo -, es que no estas vestido para la ocasión – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo -, es mejor que esperen acá.

Salió del auto y lo vi entrar al bar. Tanto Emmett y yo nos quedamos en silencio y en lo único que podía pensar es en lo que James me arrebato. Iba a hacer que rogara por su vida, que sufriera cada golpe como ella lo había sufrido. Iba a descargar toda mi agonía con él, aunque sé que en el fondo eso no iba a mitigar el dolor. Jacob volvió unos minutos después.

-Creo que nos va a llevar algo de tiempo – dijo -, vamos a tener que ir a otro lugar para ver si lo vieron.

-Me puede tomar meses – conteste -, no me importa con tal de encontrarlo – Jacob asintió.

-Edward ¿Y Nessie? - pregunto Emmett -. Ella te necesita ahora, te estaba llamando – dijo.

-Yo… no lo se… necesito hacer esto primero – conteste con duda.

Jacob arranco y seguimos con el cometido. Llegamos a otro bar Manny's, otro antro como el anterior. Busque mi billetera y verifique tener el dinero suficiente, seguro esto iba a requerir que intercambiara mucho dinero por información pero no me importaba, eso ahora es lo de menos.

-Esta vez yo – dije con seguridad – y solo – aclare cuando vi que Emmett iba a decir algo. Seguro quería acompañarme -. ¿Cuál es el apellido de James? – mire serio a Jacob.

-Witherdale – contesto -. Sino no llegan a saber pregunta por Victoria Sutherland, es su novia o que se yo – dijo y asentí -. Ten cuidado, ellos trafican – lo mire sorprendido -. Casi no consumen ya, según tengo entendido, pero si la venden.

-Gracias por la información – dije. Había consumido durante mucho tiempo y sabia exactamente que tenia que hacer.

Entre al lugar y lo primero que hice fue buscar al cantinero, 6 años de abstinencia, no los echaría por la borda ahora pero necesitaba disimular, me acerque y pedí un wiski. Me lo sirvió, solo le di un trago y lo llame nuevamente cuando se alejó.

-Estoy buscando a James o Victoria – dije y me miro de arriba abajo como inspeccionándome.

-No se quienes son – dijo y se estaba por ir cuando lo retuve de su brazo y me miro con furia.

-James Witherdale – dije mientras sacaba 200 dólares y los colocaba arriba de la barra. Miro el dinero y de nuevo a mi. No estaba para juegos – Victoria Sutherland – y puse 200 dólares más y apreté más su brazo.

Miro que nadie estuviera cerca - 5161 West Thunderbird Road, su padre tiene un Denny's, tengo entendido lo maneja el ahora, si vas a la mañana que no esta su padre seguro uno de los empleados te da mas información – dijo en voz baja -. Puedes empezar por ahí – tomo el dinero y se marcho.

Volví al auto, tanto Jacob como Emmett me esperaban y miraban fijo para que hablara. No les iba a poder ocultar nada, y necesitaba transporte, así que decidí por ahora informarles algo.

-5161 West Thunderbird Road, el lugar se llama Denny's, dicen que nos van a decir donde esta – dije y mire a Jacob.

-Nos queda bastante lejos – dijo y resople.

-Edward tendrías que volver al hospital – dijo Emmett y negué con la cabeza -. Piensa en Nessie su mamá no esta y recién me llama Alice, dice que esta pidiendo por su papi – dijo y lo mire serio.

-Es muy tarde ya, nos convendría seguir mañana – dijo Jacob.

-Tienes que cuidarla por Bella, creo que ella contaría contigo para eso – insistió Emmett.

-De acuerdo – conteste – volvamos ahora al hospital - acorde.

Volvimos al hospital, en media hora habíamos llegado. Mañana no iba a dejar que ninguno de los dos viniera conmigo, ahora me iba a encargar de buscar mas dinero para mañana y además rentar un auto para manejarme solo.

-¡Edward! – dijo Alice cuando me vio llegar -. Renée ya llego, te estábamos llamando – había apago mi celular -, Nessie esta muy mal y pide por ti – siguió.

-Bella – pregunto en apenas un susurro y apenas respirando.

-Habla con papá, los médicos le han estado informando todo a él primero – asentí.

-¿Papá esta acá? – pregunte.

-Se fue un rato al hotel para de paso hablar tranquilo con mamá – dijo.

-Voy a buscar a Nessie – dije y Alice sonrió un poco.

Alice nos había estado esperando en la puerta del hospital, así que nos fuimos hacia la habitación de Bella. Charlie aun seguía en la sala mirando a través de los vidrios a mi niña.

-¡Papiii! ¡Papiii! – fue lo primero que se escucho cuando entre. Nessie me tiraba los brazos llorando y me apresure a acercarme para alzarla.

-Ven conmigo pequeña – dije y la abrace fuerte -. Renée ¿Cómo esta? – pregunte tendiéndole la mano, la cual tomo.

-Esperando – dijo -, solo podemos hacer eso – se encogió de hombros y algunas lagrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Charlie – dije cuando se acercó a mí -. Voy a llevar a Nessie a dormir un rato, vuelvo en un par de horas – no dijo nada.

Me acerque a la habitación de Bella y la mire a través del vidrio que nos separaba. Estaba en terapia intensiva y no nos dejaban entrar, solo la podíamos ver de lejos. Nessie toco el vidrio como queriendo alcanzarla y luego se abrazó a mi escondiendo su carita en mi cuello, la abrace fuerte nuevamente.

-¿Te llevo? – pregunto Jacob y negué con la cabeza.

Necesitaba despejarme y pensar, preferí caminar, después de todo nuestro hotel no estaba a más de quince cuadras, no era mucho. Fui con Nessie en brazos todo el camino, se durmió ni bien salimos del hospital. Llegamos al hotel, yo tenía una habitación doble, para poder estar con Nessie, Charlie había protestado por eso pero no me iba a preocupar por él ahora. La lleve a su habitación y la acosté. Luego le avise a mi padre que estaba en el hotel, unos segundos después toco la puerta, su habitación estaba al lado de la mía. Estuvo atento a Nessie hasta que me duche y volví al pequeño living de la habitación para hablar con él.

-¿Dónde fueron con Emmett? – pregunto apenas me senté.

-No te va a gustar – advertí -, prefiero no decirlo – seguí y me miro serio.

-Edward – dijo con firmeza -. Lo estuviste buscando – Emmett seguro ya había abierto su puta boca para avisarle, lo mire con enojo -, no hay que ser un genio para saber que esta iba a ser tu reacción, te conozco – dijo y resople.

-¿Qué te dijeron de Bella? – pregunte cambiando de tema. Sé que me iba a contestar, pero no iba a olvidar esta parte de la conversación.

-Tuvo una pequeña contusión en la cabeza, nada seria, pero la pérdida de sangre fue mucha, va a tener el yeso en la pierna por un mes – dijo -. En la ambulancia tuvieron que hacerle reanimación porque tuvo un paro – cerré los ojos con fuerza -, ahora esta dormida, no esta en coma – dijo rápido -, pero no saben porque no despierta - siguió. Luego de la reanimación a la tarde tenían la esperanza que despertara, pero hasta ahora no había abierto los ojos. Con el doctor Houston creemos que puede ser debido al stress y el cansancio, estamos de acuerdo en eso, lo mejor es que su cuerpo descanse para recuperarse. La transfusión fue a tiempo, pero quedo muy débil. Gracias a dios llegaron a tiempo –. Cuando cayo por las escaleras, como era de esperarse se golpeo mucho, pero además de la quebradura tuvo un corte profundo con un borde de acero, que era parte de la escalera y estaba salido según me dijeron y eso provoco que perdiera mucha sangre por eso se estaba desvaneciendo.

-Pero… - dude - ¿Va a despertar? – pregunte con angustia.

-Hay que darle tiempo, cuando su cuerpo este repuesto y ella este preparada seguro despertara – papá estaba seguro, yo solo tenia miedo. Además del estado de Bella, estaba el tema de Nessie, por unos días yo podía ejercer mi voluntad, pero si algo pasaba con Bella, Nessie no era mi hija, ni siquiera estaba casado con Bella, por lo que no la podría mantener conmigo, aunque no quita que lo intentaría.

-Fuiste a buscarlo – saco de nuevo el tema.

-Mañana seguro lo encuentro – dije y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué vas a ganar si le haces algo? – pregunto y resople.

-Que de alguna manera sufra lo que ella sufrió – dijo molesto -, sacarme esta impotencia por no haberla cuidado, por que estuviera indefensa, porque la policía no hace nada para encontrarlo y meterlo tras las rejas. Sacarme este odio intenso por casi perderla o estar a punto de hacerlo – dije con bronca, angustia e indignación.

-Déjaselo a la policía – dijo papá y negué con la cabeza -. Piensa que Nessie te necesita ahora, y Bella lo va a hacer cuando este bien – estaba seguro que seria hacia, pero yo tenía miedo -. Si te pasa algo, que pasara con ellas – pero eso no me preocupaba ahora.

-Déjalo así papá, no hay nada que digas que me convenza de no buscarlo – conteste -, voy a descansar – cerré la conversación.

Cuando papá se fue pase primero para ver a Nessie, estaba durmiendo tranquila dentro de todo. Me acosté en mi habitación y luego de dar muchísimas vueltas termine durmiéndome como a las cinco de la mañana y a las ocho ya estaba despierto de nuevo, cuando sentí una manito acariciar suavemente mi rostro, abrí los ojos y Nessie estaba parada al lado de la cama, con sus ojitos tristes y me miraba mientras mi acariciaba.

-Mi pequeña ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama y la tome para sentarla en mi falda.

-Queo mi mami – dijo llorisqueando y agacho su cabecita.

-Lo se mi amor, pero mami necesita descansar ahora – me miro nuevamente y acaricie su mejilla -. Yo estoy para cuidarte ahora, solo es un tiempito hasta que ella este bien ¿si? – asintió y me abrazo. Por supuesto la abrace fuerte de nuevo.

-Te amo papi – dijo con su voz de campanitas.

-Yo también amor – conteste -. Vamos a desayunar – le dije y sentía que asintió con su cabecita.

Salimos luego de cambiarla y lavarla, eso no lo iba a olvidar, Bella me mataría si supiera que no se lavo la cara y los dientes antes de salir. No quería escucharla retarme cuando estuviera con nosotros de nuevo, así que procure que Nessie hiciera todo como era debido. Luego de desayunar la lleve al hospital, estaban todos ahí, la primera en tomar a Nessie fue Renée.

-Salimos de caza – aseguro Emmett y lo mire con duda -. No te dejaría ir solo, o vas conmigo o no vas – dijo con firmeza.

En la puerta estaba Jacob – Mas vale empezar temprano – dijo y asentí.

Llegamos al lugar, Denny's, y estaba vez el que bajo fue Emmett. Antes habíamos pasado a buscar algo de dinero para tener efectivo. Esperamos con Jacob durante media hora y ya me estaba preocupando, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que le pasara algo a mi hermano, aunque no es precisamente alguien que no sabe defenderse. Estaba saliendo del auto cuando se abrió la puerta del lugar, Emmett sonreía al tipo y le tendía la mano, un hombre joven como de nuestra edad.

-Tuvimos suerte – dijo cuando se subió en la parte trasera del auto -, era Alec – dijo como si lo conociéramos, con Jacob lo miramos -. Trabajo conmigo durante un año en uno de uno de los bares como seguridad – levanto un ceja -, le explique lo que paso y tenemos la dirección – sonrió con satisfacción.

Me tendió un papel – Cabaret Khronik en 2438 East McDowell - leí en voz alta.

-Se donde queda – dijo Jacob y arranco. Todo el recorrido fuimos en silencio.

Llegamos al lugar, estaba abierto aunque era temprano y se por experiencia que este tipo de lugares estaban abierto todo el tiempo porque para drogarte no importa la hora.

-Es mejor que se vayan – dije y me miraron serios -. No los voy a mezclar en esto – dije.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – dijo Jacob y respire hondo mientras lo miraba con furia.

-Sino lo mato, voy a estar cerca – dije.

-Edward – me llamo Emmett -, sé que eres bueno, te he visto pelear este tiempo, pero no vale la pena – dijo -. Veamos si esta y le avisamos a la policía.

-Si te llegan a atrapar haciéndole algo también iras preso – siguió Jacob -, y si Bella despierta hoy y no te ve – eso era cierto, estaba la posibilidad que la policía me encerrara si le hacia algo.

-Y Nessie te necesita ahora, hasta que Bella este bien – Emmett siguió.

Mire hacia la puerta del lugar y abrí los ojos sorprendido. Emmett y Jacob miraron hacia el lugar. Ahí estaba James fumando en la puerta con la colorada, solo necesitaba que ella entrara y él estuviera solo. Y de solo verlo comenzó a nacer en mí el odio mas grande que podía experimentar, la sangre en mis venas comenzó a correr con fuerza y mi corazón acelero su latir. Para mi buena suerte la colorada se metió adentro y James quedo de espaldas a nosotros.

-Se van ahora – dije con tono amenazante -, no los quiero metidos en esto – Jacob era de la edad de Bella y no quería involucrarlo mas de lo que estaba -. No quiero discutir y quiero que arranques el maldito auto apenas me baje – Emmett negaba con la cabeza, lo mire con el ceño fruncido -, te juro que sino lo haces Rosalie se entera que estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo al igual que sus padres – amenace -. Y seguramente en tu familia tampoco lo querrán saber – dije mirando a Jacob.

Apenas baja del auto como les indique se fueron. Ahora éramos James y yo. Era seguro que el que no a salir perdiendo soy yo.


	51. Capitulo 50: Despertar

**Hola! Aca les traigo 4 capitulos mas! Se vienen cambios y momentos divertidos! Espero los disfruten!**

**Como siempre espero sus reviews! **

**Besos, Nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 50: Despertar.**

_Bella POV_

Una parte de mi mente era consciente de que por un momento, no se cuanto fue, me fui. Mi cuerpo y mi alma se había separado, pero sabia que algo me retenía no podía simplemente irme y dejarlos con el dolor. Mi pequeña Nessie, era muy chiquitita y necesitaba a su mamá, no a cualquiera que pudiera criarla, me necesitaba a mí. Y Edward, mi ángel, él también me necesitaba, me amaba y ahora éramos los tres felices, no podía simplemente irme cuando los dos habíamos encontrado el amor, el más grande amor.

Aun sentía el dolor, no se concentraba en ningún lugar en concreto, era en todo mi cuerpo y la cabeza parecia me iba a estallar, aunque no era tanto como cuando pasó todo. Muy lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos, alguien tenía tomada mi mano y por un reflejo la apreté.

-¡Bella amor! – Oírlo fue la mas dulce música -, mi pequeña no te muevas mucho – dijo y termine de abrir mis ojos para verlo frente a mi.

-Ed…ward… - trague con dificultad, tenia la garganta seca -. Agua – pedí.

-Si amor – dijo y puso un sorbete en mi boca y logre refrescar mi garganta.

-Nessie – dije con la voz mas clara.

-Esta con Renée y Alice ahora, ya le aviso que estas despierta así la traen - dijo.

-¿Cuánto hace? – ya no podía hablar y se me cerraban los ojos.

-Cinco días, has estado dormida por cinco días – dijo y cerré nuevamente los ojos.

-Me duele – dije con la voz ronca. Me sentía débil y apunto de desmayarme.

Ahora ya no sentía tanto dolor, al abrir los ojos no sentía esa punzada en la cabeza que hacia parecer que me iba a estallar. Había como más claridad en mi mente y me sentía con más fuerza.

-Edward – llame cuanto termine de abrir los ojos y sentí un beso en mi frente.

-¿Estas mejor? – pregunto y asentí. Era cierto ya que antes con moverme un poco me dolió.

-Nessie – su sonrisa era enorme.

-Ahora hago que la traigan – dijo y pude sonreír un poco.

-¿Qué tan mal estoy? – pregunte con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo más grave fue la quebradura en tu pierna – dijo -. El resto fue por la caída un par de cortes y el golpe que tenías en la cara, ya han pasado quince días – dijo y me sorprendió, recién me decía que hacia cinco días -. ¿Lo hizo James? – pregunto.

-No… - me quede en silencio porque no podía recordarlo -, ¡Edward no recuerdo! – me alarme y comencé a agitarme.

-Shhh… tranquila amor, esta bien no hay problema… Shhh – dijo y beso mi frente.

-Pero es que recuerdo cuando estaba hablando con Alice y luego contigo, me sacaron mi celular y luego Nessie ya no estaba en mis brazos y después recuerdo que hablamos y la cara de Charlie – mi respiración se agito mas -, pero no a él, no le recuerdo – dije con un tono de histeria en la voz.

-Bella amor, no te preocupes por eso ahora – volvió a besar mi frente -, todo a su tiempo, ahora necesitas ponerte bien y después veremos el resto – me dijo un pequeña sonrisa.

-Tengo miedo – dije y apretó mi mano.

-Creo que te hace falta algo ahora – dijo con una leve sonrisa y solo lo mire -. Tranquila, vuelvo en un segundo – y me soltó. Demoro mas de un segundo, debe haber estado afuera más de diez minutos y no quería estar sola -. Mira quien esta aquí – dijo y gire mi cabeza -. Nessie saluda a mami – dijo y sonreí -. Bella no te levantes todavía – dijo cuando intente sentarme. Quería abrazarla y tenerla conmigo -. Solo me dejaron que la entre unos minutos y luego te van a revisar.

-¡Mammiii, Mammiii, Mammiii! – exclamo mi pequeña y tendía los brazos hacia mi.

-Nessie – la llamo Edward -, despacito porque a mami todavía le duele – ella asintió con la cabeza. La acerco para que pudiera abrazarla un poco mientras él aun la sostenía.

-Beso a mami – le dije y mi pequeña apretó fuerte sus labios contra mi mejilla -, estas tan hermosa – dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

-Te amo mami – y se me llenaron de lagrimas los ojos.

-Yo también amor – dije y la acerque para darle un fuerte beso en su mejilla. Se sintió un golpe en la puerta y Edward alzo bien a Nessie.

Hizo una seña con la cabeza – Bella tengo que llevarla – dijo y asentí -, viene el medico a revisarte, ya vuelvo – volví a asentir.

Entro el medico con unas enfermeras, detrás de ellos mamá y Charlie. Hubiera preferido que este Edward. Me tomaron la presión, sacaron sangre, me revisaron por todos lados, luego papá y el medico salieron. Las enfermeras y mamá me ayudaron a asearme un poco, e informaron que solo podría haber una persona en la habitación y el resto en el horario de visitas, pero de a pocas personas y no mucho tiempo. Que aun era preferible que no me agitara mucho por lo que tenía que tratar de que no viniera mucha gente.

Renée se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano – Hija me asustaste muchísimo – dijo besando mi mano -. ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto.

-Si mamá, algo dolorida, pero muy bien – conteste -. ¿Quince días? – pregunte asombrada.

-Te despertaste a los cinco días – dijo – pero solo fueron unos minutos y volviste a dormir hasta hoy – contesto -. El medico cree que puede haya sido tu forma de lidiar con el dolor.

-Si, sé que me dolía muchísimo todo – dije -, pero no me di cuejea del tiempo.

-Ya tenemos todo listo en casa de Charlie, va a ser mejor estés ahí porque yo tengo que viajar y él te va a poder cuidar – y esta parte no la estaba entendiendo -, Esme nos esta haciendo el favor de recoger tus cosas y las de Nessie para mandarlas lo antes posible, así que…

-¿De que estas hablando? – la corte -. Yo vuelvo a Forks – me miro seria.

-Bella, ¿Qué vas a hacer allá sola? – Pregunto enojada -¿Quién te va a cuidar? – para mi la respuesta era lógica. Edward iba a estar conmigo y sé que su familia me iba a ayudar.

-Edward esta allá, él va a estar conmigo – de eso estaba segura.

-Ya hemos tenido muchas discusiones con él – dijo mamá molesta.

-¿Sobre que? – pregunte.

-Estos quince días se llevo todos los días a Nessie con él, Bella, y no correspondía porque no es su padre – parecia que realmente le molestaba y a mi me pareció adorable -. Ha discutido con Charlie todo los días por eso – siguió -. Cuando Charlie dijo que iba a arreglar todo para que estuvieras cómoda en su casa, él dijo que apenas salieras te llevaba a Forks de nuevo – sonaba mas molesta -, encima discutimos todo el resto del tiempo porque quería estar todo el día contigo y casi no nos dejaba entrar – respiro profundo.

-Creo que tendrían que estar contento porque realmente nos ama – dije y resoplo -. No me voy a mudar acá, me vuelvo a Forks – confirme -, ahí este nuestro hogar – y sé que no le gustaba para nada por como me miraba -. Ahora no lo dejaron entrar – asegure.

-Bella no es nada tuyo – dijo y me enoje.

-Mamá es mi novio – dije.

-Pero no están casado ni viven juntos – dijo enojada -, no tiene derecho a tomar ciertas decisiones, lo mejor es que estés acá con tus padres y…

-Y nada mamá, voy a volver Forks con Edward – no quiero pelearme con ellos de nuevo -. ¿Por qué hacen todo tan difícil? – me miro sorprendida -. Van a verme y lo primero que hace Charlie es averiguar todo sobre Edward, ni siquiera sabe lo mitad de lo que debe saber y ya no lo quiere, para colmo alienta a Jacob para que se mude a Forks, vengo a visitarlos e insiste en que este con Jake y ahora esto – recién despierto y quiero volver a dormirme.

-Mejor dejamos esto para después, el medico dijo que debías estar tranquila – resople. Quedamos en silencio, y realmente tenia muchas ganas de verlo, pero tampoco quería lastimar a mamá pidiendo que el entrara.

Golpearon la puerta y Charlie se asomo – Es mi turno ahora – dijo y mamá asintió.

-Después vuelvo otro rato – dijo y beso mi frente.

-Bella no has dado un susto de muerte – dijo Charlie con una sonrisa -. Pero se te ve bien, dentro de todo – y miro mi pierna.

-Lo siento – dije, aunque no se porque me disculpo sino fue culpa mía.

-Necesitamos arreglar algunas cosas – y resople -. Donde vas a vivir ahora, aunque ya esta todo listo en casa, la habitación de Nessie va a quedar hermosa – dijo sonriendo -. Además creo que podemos contar con Jake para que nos ayude mientras estas con el yeso…

-Charlie basta – dije con tranquilidad y me miro -, yo vuelvo a mi casa, vuelvo a Forks.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas con él – aseguro -, no tienes una idea lo que hizo, saco lo que realmente es – dijo y ahora estaba desorientada -. No voy a dejar que Nessie este con alguien así toda su vida, lo aguante este tiempo porque no estabas bien y parece que Nessie lo necesita pero en cuanto salga lo alejo de ustedes.

-Charlie no empieces – dije -, soy mayor de edad y me voy con él.

-Bella, casi mata a James – dijo enojado -, es sumamente violento, lo destrozo y doy gracias que James escapo y no termino de matarlo – siguió -. Sino se hubiera metido James estaría en la cárcel ya.

-Quiero hablar con Edward – dije firme y Charlie dudo.

Charlie salió, yo aun estaba en la sala de terapia intensiva y había ventana vidriada, asi que podía verlos discutir. Ni siquiera ahora Charlie nos iba a dejar tranquilos. Luego de unos minutos entro y sonrió apenas me miro.

Tomo mi mano y la beso -. Ahora estoy respirando de nuevo – dijo y sonreí.

-Ya están discutiendo – dije y se encogió de hombros.

-Todo va a ser como tu quieras que sea – sonreí -. Van a venir en un par de horas para pasarte a una habitación común y privada – dijo y beso mi mano de nuevo.

-¿Puedo viajar con la pierna así? – pregunte y sonrió. No quiero saber que paso con James, cualquier cosa que le haya hecho Edward se la tiene merecida, mi ángel esta bien y junto a mi - ¿Ya le preguntaste al medico?- sonrió y mucho. Esa sonrisa torcida que vuelve loca.

-Si, y mi padre esta preparando todo en la cabaña para cuando lleguemos, para que tengas algo como esto – señalo el aparatejo que sostenía mi pierna, la cual estaba enyesada desde la mitad del muslo -. Solo me tienen que confirmar cuando te dan el alta, vamos a viajar en avión privado.

-Vamos a cambiarla de habitación – dijo la enfermera mientras entraba y Edward asintió -, tiene que esperar afuera – miro seria a Edward.

-Son solo un par de minutos - me dio un beso en la frente y debo estar mucho mejor porque quisiera abalanzarme sobre él y hacerle el amor. Además de besarlo millones de veces.

Una vez instalada en la nueva habitación fue todo más sencillo porque podían entrar varios a la vez y no de uno como en la otra. Emmett, Alice y Carlisle se habían quedado durante los primero cinco días, pero luego debían volver al sus cosas. Ahora estábamos mamá, Charlie, Jacob y Nessie.

-Bells han sido los peores días de mi vida – dijo Jake tomando mi mano y me sonroje -. Realmente estaba con miedo.

-Seguro fue difícil para todos – dije sacando mi mano de las suyas y se que no le gusto, pero las cosas fueron claras -. Pero ya todo pasó y con Nessie estamos bien, es mejor no pensar en eso – dije.

-Mas tarde seguramente viene alguien para hacerte algunas preguntas – dijo Charlie y lo mire sin entender -. Sobre lo que paso, va a venir un policía.

-¡Oh! Claro, entiendo – dije.

Cuando todos se fueron menos Nessie que quedo acostada conmigo en la cama, llego Edward de nuevo. Así pasaron los siguientes días, ellos tres tratando de no cruzarse con Edward. Todos quisieron contarme lo que paso entre James y Edward, pero me negué, no porque tuviera miedo de lo que me dijeran de Edward, mas bien tenia miedo de alegrarme demasiado por lo que le hubiera hecho. Además con mi aprobación Edward seguía llevándose a Nessie.

Finalmente a la semana de despertar me dieron el alta y no hubo discusión, ni los iba a dejar. Alice había venido unos días antes para verme y ayudarnos con Nessie.

-Alice – la llame mientras ella guardaba mis cosas, mi miro sonriendo -. ¿Ves algo? – pregunte con picardía.

Me saco la lengua – Todo va a salir perfecto – dijo sonriendo -. Y siento que se viene muchas cosas buenas y me voy a divertir muchísimo – sonrió mas.

-Gracias – dije -. Eres la mejor amiga – dije y vino a abrazarme.

-Solo te pido una cosa – dijo seria, algo muy raro en ella -, nunca mas vuelvas a asustarme así, mi hermano no aguantaría de nuevo algo como esto y la verdad, en cierto momento me dio miedo – dijo y dudo un rato, estaba decidiendo si decirme algo o no.

-Si quieres hablar de James y de lo que Edward pudo haberle hecho, no lo hagas, no quiero saberlo – dije y asintió.

Por supuesto hubo una discusión cuando llegó el momento de irnos, Charlie insistía en que no me iría con Edward y yo en que si lo haría, estuvimos como media hora discutiendo. Finalmente Edward me tomo en brazos y sin decir mas me subió al auto mientras Alice subía a Nessie. Fue firme y contundente.

-Bella quiere irse conmigo y así lo hará, lo siento Charlie pero es la ultima palabra – su voz fue intimidante -, por supuesto son bienvenidos para visitarnos cuando quieran, tendrán lugar para quedarse sin tener que ir a un hotel – dijo. Luego de eso entro en el auto y nos llevo al aeropuerto.

-¡Llegamos! – dije cuando entramos a casa. Me traia cargada en brazos - ¡como extrañe este lugar! – exclame y él sonreía.

-Mamá se encargo de mantenerla en condiciones hasta que volvieras – dijo Alice -. Hasta estaba dispuesta a agregar una habitación mas, ya tenia todo planeado pero no le diste tiempo – rodé mis ojos.

-Te dejo un segundo acá – dijo Edward acomodándome en el sillón del living -, voy a bajar las cosas y luego te llevo a la cama – sentí el calor en mis mejillas y mordí mi labio. El sonrió mucho.

-¿Quieres que bañe a Nessie antes de irme? – pregunto Alice.

-Te lo agradecería – dije.

-Mami – Nessie se paro a mi lado -, lele – sonreí y le di un beso en sus mejillas.

-No, ya no me duele – conteste.

-¿Upa? – tendió los brazos.

-Bella ten cuidado – dijo Alice.

-Esta bien no me va a pasar nada – dije sentando a Nessie en mi pierna sana.

-Bella ten cuidado – dijo Edward cuando entro y vio a Nessie a upa mía.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito tenerla unos minutos así – dije y asintió.

Alice baño a Nessie y la dejo lista para dormir, habíamos llegando bastante tarde. Edward le hizo de comer, luego de que me acomodo en la cama. Después de que estuvo jugando conmigo un rato en la cama se encargo de hacerla dormir.

-Mmmm… tan indefensa – dijo mirándome desde la puerta. Estaba apoyado en el dosel con los brazos cruzados, una mirada seductora y esa sonrisa torcida que me estremecía toda. Respire profundo -. Podría hacer lo que quisiera ahora – dijo en tono sugestivo y reí nerviosa.

-No seria cómodo – dije y me ruborice toda.

-Puedo arreglármelas – dijo acercándose y se sentó a mi lado -. Tengo que bañarte – susurro mientras pasaba lentamente su mano por mi vientre por encima de la ropa. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció -. Pero antes tenemos que hablar, hay algo que quiero que hagamos, tengo una proposición para hacerte.


	52. Capitulo 51: La propuesta

**Capitulo 51: La propuesta.**

_Bella POV_

-¿Estas cómoda? – pregunto y poso su mano sobre el muslo de mi pierna sana dando suaves caricias. Una corriente eléctrica subió por mi cuerpo, haciendo subir el calor y sentí mi sexo comenzar a palpitar con fuerza.

-Si-ii – tartamudee y él sonrió con malicia.

-Creo que desde hace muchos días no te beso – dijo y solo pude sonreír. Se acercó lentamente y durante varios segundos dejo su boca rosando la mía -. Te he extrañado demasiado Bella – dijo casi en un suspiro, al mover sus labios rozaba los míos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados -. Me vas a tener que recompensar por todo lo que me has hecho pasar – sentía su aliento entrar en mi boca -. Tan indefensa… – repitió, una sonrisa torcida y apenas en un roce me beso -. Te deseo tanto – y ya no aguante mas, apreté mis labios contra los suyos y comencé con un beso apasionado, lo tome de la nuca con toda la fuerza que pude y me aferre a él, su respiración se alteró en el momento y se notaba muy agitado.

-Edward – sonó a suplica -, no te alejes – ahora me beso él. Su lengua danzando en mi boca, su sabor exquisito y su aliento consumiéndome.

-Tengo… - carraspeo -, una… - respiración profunda – propuesta… - apenas un suspiro, casi no podía hablar porque tenía mi mano en su sexo acariciándolo. De pronto se puso de pie y se alejó, me daba la espalda y se notaba que estaba tratando de calmarse.

-Edward – proteste pero no se movió. Realmente estoy deseosa de sentirlo, no puede dejarme así -. Edward – volví a llamarlo.

-Bella dame un momento – dijo y resople. Después de unos minutos se dio vuelta y me miro con seriedad -. Sé que no hace mucho estamos juntos – dijo y lo mire sorprendida, parecia que iba a dar un discurso y era lo menos que quería ahora -, pero con todo lo que paso no quiero dejarlas solas, por lo que estuve pensando – y me empecé a poner nerviosa. "Solo espero que no me pida casamiento porque para eso no estoy preparada", pensé -, creo que seria bueno para los…

-Edward, no siguas – dije y me miro sorprendido -, no vayas a pedirme… - mordí mi labio y desvié mi mirada.

-¿Qué no quieres que te pida? – pregunto algo molesto.

-Lo que estas por hacer – dije sin mirarlo -. No me lo pidas no estoy preparada – dije.

-Entonces creo que debo devolverte tus llaves, creí que era una tipo de indirecta cuando me la diste – lo mire sorprendida -. Realmente me hubiera gustado venir a vivir con ustedes, creí que también sentías lo mismo, después de todos, estos meses prácticamente lo hicimos – y me di cuenta que no me iba a pedir casamiento, solo estaba poniendo en palabras lo que prácticamente estábamos haciendo -. Creo entonces que será mejor que acomode mis cosas y las lleve de nuevo a mi casa – parecia consternado y bastante enojado y yo había metido mi pie en el barro y bien al fondo.

-Edward – lo llame y no me miro. Aguarde un par de minutos -. Edward - insisti y me miro serio -. Pensé que me ibas a pedir otra cosa – dije y ahora estaba sorprendido. Me quede callada porque esto era vergonzoso.

-¿Qué pensaste que te iba a pedir? – pregunto.

-Casamiento – dije en apenas un susurro.

-¿Te quieres casar? - pregunto y ahora parecia incomodo y no creo que lo este mas que yo.

-Ese era justamente el problema, no creo que estar lista para el casamiento – escuche una risa baja -, yo… espero que esto no sea un problema - dije.

-En realidad – dijo y se sentó a mi lado -, solo había pensado en que conviviéramos – ahora sonrió -, prácticamente lo hemos hecho estos meses… digo paso los fines de semana acá y me quedo a dormir y durante la semana, duermo mas acá que en casa de mis padres, yo siento que esta casa es mi hogar – mi sonrisa fue enorme.

-Entonces vivir juntos si – mordí mi labio – y casamiento dentro de un largo tiempo – me sonrió.

-Entonces no hace falta que me lleve mis cosas – dijo y asentí -. Mmmm… y sigues tan indefensa… menos mal que me quedo a cuidarte porque en tu estado puede venir alguien y hacerte cualquier cosa – reí nerviosa. Acaricio suavemente mi pierna sana una vez mas, fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, pero no avanzo hacia ahí, solo la volvió a bajar, sé que esta jugando conmigo, le gusta mantenerme a la expectativa.

-Menos mal, no creo que quieres que alguien mas me toque – negó con la cabeza -, además me gusta como me tocas tu nada mas – esa sonrisa torcida me hizo temblar.

-No, nadie mas puede hacer esto – dijo acariciando mi pierna de nuevo – mmm… - suspiro profundo – tengo que bañarte – me quede sin aire -, respira Bella – dijo despacio en mi oído -. Tengo que cambiarte – otro suspiro.

-Puedo hacerlo sola – dije en apenas un suspiro y mi respiración se agito cuando paso suavemente su mano por uno de mis pechos.

-No debes esforzarte todavía, yo me encargo – dijo y me beso suavemente.

Comenzó a levantar lentamente la remera, me enderece un poco ya que estaba sentada y apoyada sobre el respaldar de la cama, de esa manera lo dejaba sacarla fácilmente, levante mis brazos para que pudiera quitarla y lo vi tirarla a un costado en el piso. Sonrió tan seductoramente que en el acto sentí la humedad en mi entrepierna. Desprendió mi corpiño y también fue a dar al piso.

-¡Aaahhh! - fui el primer gemido cuando comenzó a besar mis pechos y masajearlos. Su lengua me brinda tanto placer - ¡Oh Dios! – Exclame cuando sentía que chupaba con fuerza mi pezón - ¡Edward! – seguí y mi respiración se descontrolo totalmente.

-Como te extrañe – dijo rápido sin respirar -, ¡Bella eras tan hermosa! – Volvió a dar besos en mis pechos - ¡Tan sabrosa! – ahora los lamio nuevamente incluso el pezón.

Los gemidos se multiplicaron cuando comenzó a bajar lentamente dando besos hasta llegar a mi vientre y sentí como comenzó a desprender el pantalón. No tengo idea como iba a hacer para seguir con esto.

-Esto va a ser muy difícil – dijo mirando mi pierna enyesada -, así que… - respiro profundo -, no podemos hacer mucho, pero esto… - dijo y metió un dedo en mi interior y me estremecí entera.

-Aaaahhh – y empezó a moverlo dentro dempezó

-Amor estás tan mojada – dijo -, Bella necesito que me toques – fue un pedido desesperado y agitado – necesito que me alivies – dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja y sentí el ruido del cierre de su pantalón, que estaba abriendo.

De repente se paro, se saco el pantalón y el bóxer, su erección quedo libre y enorme. Sonrió cuando vio mi cara al verlo, se me paraba el corazón cuando lo veo así. Se sentó de nuevo a mi lado, me tomo de la nuca y me acerco al para besarme con fuerza y furia, cosa que me encanta que haga. La otra mano fue de nuevo a mi sexo y lo sentí nuevamente en mi interior primero fue un dedo y luego se ayudo metiendo otro. Tome con fuerza su pene con mi mano y comencé a masajearlo, lo que llevo a que sus gemidos se agudizaran. Besaba mi cuello mientras yo besaba sus hombros. Gimió mi nombre miles de veces, sentirlo decir ¡Beellaaaa!, en un exclamación una y otra vez es lo mas excitante que he escuchado, y yo grite el suyo aun mas. Hasta que finalmente sentí su líquido salir, mientras la explosión en mi sexo se extendió a todo mi cuerpo.

Después de una semana de estar en cama, ya me dolía todo el cuerpo, extrañaba salir, poder respirar al aire libre, poder moverme libremente por la casa. Esto del yeso me estaba cansando. Le había alterado el horario a la mayoría de la familia Cullen. Esme venia todas las mañana para ayudarme y se encargaba de llevar a Nessie a la guardería. Luego por la tarde la traía Alice quien se quedaba hasta la hora que llegara Edward, ella aprovechaba para bañar a Nessie. Y eso también altero el horario de Jasper que solía venir con ella. Y los fines de semana Emmett y Rosalie venían durante la tarde remplazando a Alice. Además Carlisle venia tres veces a la semana para controlarme.

Lo único bueno, realmente bueno de todo esto, además de mi niña hermosa, es que luego que Nessie estaba bien dormida Edward se dedicaba a mi cuidado. Verlo entrar con la vasija con agua y una esponja en la mano, me alteraba por completo. Según el me bañaba, para mi era solo una excusa, y no era que realmente la necesitara. Así que todas las noches terminábamos con un baño absolutamente sensual y sexual. Siempre con la puerta bien cerrada para que mi pequeña no nos escuchara.

-Bella cuando te saquen es yeso, me voy a enterrar dentro de ti con fuerza y por mucho tiempo – habíamos terminado con uno de los "baños" y me tenía abrazada fuerte, prácticamente desnuda.

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de que hagas eso – dije y sentí su risa baja.

Los días fueron dos pasando tranquilamente, en dos meses seria el casamiento de Rosalie y Emmett, así que tanto Alice como Rosalie estabas alteradas, ansiosas y absortas en los preparativos. Alice protestaba una y otra vez por no poder hacer probar los millones de vestidos que tenía pensado para mí, y yo lo agradecía al cielo.

-Bella tendríamos que ver de tratar de medirlos aunque sea en la cama – dijo Alice mirándome con impaciencia. Hoy había venido sin Jasper pero junto con Rosalie. Estaban las dos paradas frente a mi Alice me miraba pensando seguramente como medirme los vestido aunque estuviera en la cama y Rosalie con los brazos cruzados esperando.

-Alice apenas me puedo mover, no vamos a poder sacar y poner vestidos como si nada – dije rodando mis ojos -. Solo faltan diez días y me lo sacan – ahora resople, la idea no me gustaba mucho, significaba hacer la prueba de vestido, que Alice jugara a la Barbie conmigo y se terminaban mis baños con Edward.

-Lo que estaba pensando Alice – dijo Rosalie -, es que podríamos traer muestras de colores y telas para ver cuales le quedan mejor en su piel – volví a rodar mis ojos.

-Creo que están exagerando, todavía faltan dos meses para el casamiento – proteste -. Hay mucho tiempo.

-¡Bella! – Exclamo Alice – dos meses no es nada, si supieras lo trazada que estoy con todo.

-No damos abasto Bella – siguió Rosalie -, ya tendría que estar enviando laes invitaciones y todavía no puedo y Emmett que todavía no va a elegir su traje, me esta matando – era obvio que no tenemos los mismo intereses con respecto a esto.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer mientras estoy acá? – dije mirando la cama.

-Estaba esperando me pidieras eso – dijo Rosalie con alegría y salió de la habitación. Unos minutos después volvió.

Ten – dijo -, necesito que entre todas estas fotos – me entrego tres cajas grandes de fotos elijas las que mas te gusten mías y de Emmett, necesito diez por separado de cada uno y diez en las que aparezcamos juntos – volvió a salir de la habitación, otros minutos después entro de nuevo –, de acá – dijo y trajo cinco cajas mas, eran del tamaño de cajas de zapatos - hay fotos de mi familia, solo necesito de mis padres y mi hermano, una diez también – volvió a salir y ya me estaba asustando, Alice fue detrás de ella. Cuando entraron venían cono cinco cajas cada una – y esta es de los Cullen dijo, también unas diez o quince de ellos porque son mas – y me quede helada.

-¿Estas segura que lo haga yo? – pregunte con duda.

-Por supuesto – dijo Rosalie segura -. No tengo tiempo y no es gran cosa, solo tienes que elegir fotos, no es complicado.

-Y de paso vas a conocer a todos de niños – dijo.

-¿Hay fotos de Edward bebe? – pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Un hermoso bebe – se burlo Alice.

-Me olvidaba – dijo Rosalie y la mire -, también necesito que elijas fotos tuyas y de Nessie – eso me tomo por sorpresa -, son de la familia – y eso hizo que me emocionara.

-Bueno voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor que pueda – dije sonriendo -. Alice son las seis hay que despertar a Nessie – ella me miro sonriendo y asintió.

-Yo me encargo – Rosalie estaba enamorada de mi niña -. La despierto y luego quiero pedirte otro favor – asentí.

-Tengo un vestido que es un sueño para Nessie, no veo la hora que puedas verlo – Alice estaba emocionada con el tema del vestuario -, cuando la veas te vas a enamorar – sonreí.

-¿Y Esme? – pregunte -. Hace unos días que no la veo – hace por lo menos tres días que no venia, en su lugar estaba viniendo Alice.

-Es que se esta encargando de buscar los lugares para los invitados, ver como nos organizamos – sonreímos -. ¿Con Edward esta todo bien? – pregunto y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-Muy bien – conteste -, parece estar cómodo con las dos y sé que nos ama – dije -. Yo estoy totalmente feliz – confirme.

-Es tan lindo verlos – dijo sonriendo mucho -, son una pequeña familia feliz, tan hermosos – sonreí.

Rosalie entro con Nessie en los brazos y la dejo en la cama. Se acomodo a mi lado y la abrace.

-Bella, quería pedir si me prestabas a Nessie para la boda – la mire sin entender -, quiero que sea mi niña de los pétalos – dijo y sonreí -. O para que lleve los anillos, todavía no lo se.

-¡Que hermoso! – exclame -. Me vas a hacer llorar, se va a ver hermosa haciendo cualquiera de las dos cosas – dije.

-¿Entonces si? – Asentí - ¡Gracias! – exclamo -. Ahora me tengo que ir, te dejo con Alice – se despidió de todas y salió.

Cuando llego Edward estábamos con Alice y Nessie en la cama jugando, sonrió mucho cuando nos vio. Luego vio las cajas que estaban al costado de la cama.

-¿Y todo eso? – pregunto señalando con la cabeza las cajas.

-Mi colaboración para el casamiento de Emmett y Rosalie – dije y levanto un ceja en señal de interés -, fotos, de todos – sonrió -. Tengo que buscarle fotos a Rosalie.

-Así que te quieren mantener entretenida – dijo y asentí -. Eso es bueno.

-Bella voy a bañar a Nessie así me voy – dijo Alice.

-¿No te quedas a comer? – pregunto Edward, ahora que lo notaba había algo de preocupación en su cara.

-Se me haría muy tarde – dijo Alice y lo miro seria, ellos tiene como una conexión especial, cuando están así es como si en silencio se estuvieran diciendo algo.

-¿Prepara algo rápido y luego te acompaño? – insistió Edward.

-De acuerdo – dijo Alice -, ve preparando en lo que termino de bañar a Nessie –eél asintió.

-Nessie amor – dije y mi pequeña me miro -, ve con Alice así te baña – dije y sonrió.

-¡Tía Ali, aba! – exclamo levantándose y rápido fue hasta los brazos de Alice.

-Si mi Nessie, hora de jugar con agua – Nessie aplaudió emocionada, un rasgo que copio de Alice. Las vi salir y mira a Edward que estaba pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte.

-No amor, está todo bien – se acercó y nos besamos.

-¿Seguro? – insistí.

-Problemas en el trabajo, nada mas – dijo -. Estoy algo cansado – siguió con la excusa -. Voy a preparar la cena.

-Edward – lo llame y me miro, se había acercado al placard para buscar ropa -, no me aculatarías nada – asegure y el solo negó con la cabeza. En ese momento lo supe, algo no me estaba diciendo.


	53. Capitulo 52: Fotografías

**Capitulo 52: Fotografías.**

_Bella POV_

Generalmente Edward cena conmigo en la cama, pero al quedarse Alice deje que lo hicieran juntos en la cocina. Mientras yo le daba de comer a Nessie en la habitación. Después de una hora Alice vino a despedirse y también parecia preocupada.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunte mientras me abrazaba como podía.

-Por supuesto Bella, no te preocupes – dijo apenas esbozando una sonrisa. La mire con duda porque la verdad era que no le creía.

-Mañana vienes – asegure y ella asintió.

-Bella – me llamo Edward -, voy a acompañar a Alice un trecho del camino y vuelvo – dijo y asentí.

Una hora después de marcharse sentí la puerta de la casa y unos segundos después Edward entraba a nuestra habitación. Sonrió apenas, y esto me estaba molestando porque sé que pasa algo y habíamos prometido no escondernos nada.

-Nessie ven pequeña, es hora de dormir – ella le sonrió -, dale el beso de buenas noches a mami – Nessie se acercó y nos dimos el beso. Luego fue hasta el y la tomo en brazos.

-La hago dormir y vengo – dijo y asentí -. Dile hasta mañana a mami.

-Mana mami – amo como habla, toda atravesada y por ahí cuesta entenderla.

-Que sueños con ángeles – dije tirándole un beso.

Volvió después de dormir a Nessie, lo observe todo el tiempo mientras se cambio, fue y vino moviéndose con nerviosismo y algo pensativo. Parecia estar disidiendo algo. Después de varios minutos que dio vueltas se empezó a acomodar en la cama.

-¿Necesitas algo? – "que me digas que pasa", pensé. Pero negué con la cabeza. Se acomodó de costado apoyándose sobre uno de sus brazos y me miro serio -. Tengo que contarte algo – empezó -, solo quiero que no te preocupes – me miro serio -, yo estoy con ustedes y las voy a cuidar todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

Dio un gran suspiro – Cuando te paso esto – dijo señalando mi pierna -, decidí contratar alguien que buscara y siguiera a James, con eso que no recuerdas y no había testigos de lo que paso no lo pudieron dejar encerrado, por lo que quería tenerlo controlado – dijo y yo aun me siento culpable por no recordar como fue todo -. El tema es que sabemos que tomo un avión a Seattle, pero ahí Seth que lo seguía lo perdió, creemos que se dio cuenta. Así que ahora no sabemos donde esta – y creo que se para donde iba esto.

-¿Crees que puede estar viniendo para acá? – pregunte.

-Yo creo que si – confirmo mis sospechas -, Seth lo esta buscando ahora junto con Peter, y creo que en breve lo van a encontrar – parecia confiado en eso -. Ellos son muy buenos rastreando gente, además les es un poco mas fácil porque esta viajando con Victoria – siguió.

-No entiendo que quiere – proteste -, después de todo él me echo.

-Creo que el problema ahora es conmigo - lo mire sorprendida -. Cuando lo encontré y tuvimos la pelea lo note, lo provoque a que hiciera algo mas, creo que eso viene a hacer acá – dijo moviendo la cabeza como consternado -. Yo lo siento tanto, nunca pensé que eso lo podía provocar a hacer algo más – ahora parecia angustiado -, yo en ese momento solo necesitaba descargarme y en cierta forma hacerle sentir el dolor que te hizo sufrir a ti.

-No es culpa tuya – dije acariciando su rostro -, esto pasa porque él es malo – apoyo su frente en mi hombro -, siempre lo fue solo que no lo supe ver a tiempo – acaricie su cabello.

-Bella van a estar bien - dijo mirándome -. No voy a dejar que nada les pase - acaricio mi rostro y me dio un pequeño beso, pero dulce y cargada de sentimiento.

-Sé que vamos a estar bien - confirme - Solo que esperaba que él desapareciera - dije algo triste, porque hasta que lo atrapen no íbamos a poder estar del todo bien.

-Lo vamos a encontrar y lo vamos a atrapar - aseguro.

-¿De que sirve sino no recuerdo nada? - Pregunte.

-Seguro que pronto lo harás - dijo y me guiño un ojo -. Vamos a dormir - dijo.

-Aun no estoy cansada, voy a elegir fotos – sonrió apenas. Me alcanzo algunas de las cajas y comencé a verlas. Estas eran las fotos de la familia de Edward.

-¿Este eres tu? – pregunte sonriendo y batiendo una foto en el aire, se ve tan hermoso y chiquito. Él me miro serio.

-¿Por qué tienes esas fotos mías? – pregunto y parecia algo avergonzado.

-Te dije que era mi colaboración para el casamiento – su cara no cambio y a mi me daba gracia -, tengo que elegir fotos de ustedes y estoy pensando en poner esta hermosa foto de bebe tuya – dije y su reflejo fue sacármela de la mano -. ¡Edward estás avergonzado! – exclame y reí.

-Quiero ver fotos tuyas de bebe – dijo.

-Uy también podría darle esta – tome otra de adolescente.

-¡No por Dios, esa ni se te ocurra! – exclamo. Tus fotos donde están? – dijo d mandante.

-Yo era una hermosa bebe – dije con tono de burla -, no me avergüenza mostrarlas – rodo sus ojos.

-Yo también era hermoso – me derritió con ese hermoso puchero en sus labios.

-Realmente hermoso – acorde.

-Aunque no creo que a Rosalie le interesen que sean fotos de bebe, creo que debe querer algo de mas grande – me dio un beso en el cuello haciéndome cosquillas.

-Tendría que hablar con Esme y que me cuente como eras de niño – dije -, para ver si te portabas bien o mal.

-Siempre he sido un ángel, no se nota mis alitas en la espalda – dijo burlándose y mostrando un poco su espalda.

-En esta foto pareces todo un angelito – dije -, voy a convencer a Rosalie que ponga esta foto.

-No, no, no - protesto -, lo que menos quiero es a Emmett burlándose de mí el día de su boda – nos reímos -. Conociéndolo es capaz de hablar delante de todos los invitados solo para burlarse.

-La verdad que no le pregunte a Rosalie que tipo de fotos necesitaba – dije -. Mas vale hago esto mañana.

-Se te da muy bien esquivar las cosas – dijo y me sorprendió.

-¿Esquivar que? – pregunte.

-No me mostraste ni una sola foto tuya – dijo y reí.

-Prometo que mañana te muestro – conteste -, igual creo que no tengo muchas la mayoría quedaron en casa de mis padres – contesto.

-¿Y las de Nessie? Nunca me las has mostrado – sonreí.

-De ella tengo millones – conteste -. Un día tendríamos que sentarnos y mirar fotos – asintió.

-El fin de semana – confirmo -, ahora es hora de dormir, estoy cansado – me dio un beso de buenas noches y nos acomodamos.

Finalmente me sacaron el yeso, ahora solo me quedaba hacer una rehabilitación para movilizar la pierna y podría moverme libremente. Lo malo es que me tocaría la sesión o sesiones para las pruebas de vestidos para el casamiento, cosa que no era de mi entero agrado. Después de diez días de rehabilitación ya podía caminar sin esa sensación extraña en mi peerna, y eso llevo a que Alice desidiera sacarme a pasear, fuimos al Mill Creek mientras Esme cuidaba a Nessie.

-Bella mañana es la última prueba de tu vestido – dijo dando un brinquito y rodé mis ojos.

-Es necesario, me lo medí la semana pasada – proteste.

-Muy necesario – dijo retándome -, te vas a tener que acostumbrar a esto, ahora que llegue fin de año se hacen muchas fiestas y hay que asistir a cocteles y por ser la pareja de mi hermanito tienes que ir a todas y lucirte – resople, no era lo que mas me gustaba.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor te ruego que sea la ultima prueba – pedí juntando mis manos como si estuviera rezando.

-Si, si, si – no pude evitar reírme -. Quería preguntarte ya que no he podido hablar con Ed – íbamos camino hacia Mill Creek -. ¿Supieron algo más de James? – pregunto seriamente.

-Seth lo llamo el otro día, aseguro que no esta en Forks ni en Port Angeles, así que lo están buscando de nuevo en Seattle y han tenido algunas pistas – conteste -, y en Phoenix ni su familia ni amigos saben nada, ni siquiera ha ido a visitar a su padre.

-Edward consiguió gente muy buena para buscarlo – aseguro.

-Por lo menos en Phoenix no es tan difícil, su familia los Witherdale son muy conocidos – su padre tiene varios negocios y además James había sido un niño mimado y le había traído muchos problemas a la familia.

-¿Y aun no recuerdas nada de lo que te hizo cuando te lastimaste? – pregunto.

-Solo son como flashes, pero nada concreto – conteste -, Carlisle dice que con el tiempo puedo volver, que debo tener paciencia.

-¿Tienes miedo? – dijo como dudando - ¿De que las busque? ¿De que reclame la paternidad de Nessie? – pregunto y nos miramos serias.

-La verdad que si, después de todo lleva su sangre y calculo que si reclama podría conseguir tener visitas y eso me asusta no lo quiero cerca de Nessie – alguien paso entre medio de las dos golpeado nuestros hombros.

-Lo siento – dijo mirándonos. Era Jessica y nos sonreía burlona. Tanto Alice como yo nos quedamos helada paradas en el lugar.

-¿Crees que haya escuchado algo? - pregunte

-No lo creo – dijo -, no te preocupes, además no hablábamos tan fuerte – miramos como Jessica se alejaba.

-Vamos a merendar – dije para sacarnos a las dos del shock en el que habíamos quedado -, no creo que haya escuchado.

-¿Cómo esta tu pierna? – pregunto cambiando de tema mientras entrabamos al bar.

-Mucho mejor, por lo menos ya no la siento tan entumecida - suspire y Alice me miro -. Además ahora tengo mas libertad y puedo hacer de todo – dije sonriendo y ella me miro con cierta picardía en los ojos.

-¿Y que era lo que mas extrañabas hacer? – dijo riéndose.

-Varias cosas – dijo sonrojándome -, alzar a Nessie, poder salir con ella, nuestros paseas al prado y la plaza – me encogí de hombros -. Y bueno ya sabes, poder estar con Edward – mas sonrojo, sentía mi cara arder.

-Hace días que siento que algo muy bueno esta por llegarles – dijo y la verdad sus presentimientos me asustan porque siempre acierta.

-Alice por favor no empieces – pedí seriamente -, por lo menos tus presentimientos podrían traer mas detalles para estar mas alerta.

-Pero esto es algo muy bueno que les va a traer mucha alegría y cambios a los dos – dijo y su mirada se perdió por unos minutos.

Luego de merendar decidí pasar a visitar a Edward, de paso podía esperarlo a que saliera ya que no faltaba mucho y luego íbamos a casa luego de buscar a Nessie. Cuando llegue al hospital me encontré con Carlisle en la entrada.

-¿Rehabilitación? – pregunto cuando me saludo.

-No, la tuve mas temprano – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla -. Ahora venia de paso a visitar a Edward y esperarlo hasta que termine.

-Los veo muy bien juntos – parecia que eso le gustaba y lo ponía contento -. Le ha hecho muy bien a él estar con ustedes, cuando volvió a Forks estaba algo asustado por el tema de Jessica y justo se conocieron - sonreí. Empezamos a caminar hacia la oficina de Edward.

-Hemos tenido mucha suerte de encontrarnos – asegure.

-Doctor Cullen – lo llamaron y nos dimos vuelta -, lo necesitan en la sala de emergencia – dijo la enfermera y él asintió.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar uno de estos días en un lugar mas tranquilo – dijo.

-Cuando quieras – conteste y nos saludamos con un beso.

Seguí mi camino hacia la oficina de Edward, me llamo la atención que Tanya no estuviera en su escrito, pero seguramente estaba haciendo algo, así que decidí pasar directamente.

-¡Bella! - exclamo Edward y lo vi alejase rápido de Tanya. Los mire a ambos con todo el odio que podía en este momento.


	54. Capitulo 53: Planeando la venganza

**Capitulo 53: Planeando la venganza contra Tanya.**

_Bella POV_

-Tanya necesito que salgas ahora – dijo con todo de voz dura mientras mi mirada se centraba en el.

-Bella – dijo Tanya sonriendo y creo que había algo de maldad en esa sonrisa -. En el momento menos oportuno – murmuro cuando paso por mi lado.

-Bella entra – dijo Edward mirándome serio y la verdad lo único que quería hacer ahora era salir del lugar, porque alcance a ver como los brazos de Tanya estaban alrededor del cuello de él.

-¡¿Qué paso? ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo? – exclame demandante.

-No estaba haciendo nada – aclaro -. Hubo un mal entendido con Tanya – dijo con seriedad.

-Un mal entendido – fue con sarcasmo -. Y por eso estaba colgada de tu cuello, por un mal entendido – también fue con sarcasmo.

-Solo dije algo y ella lo mal interpreto, creyó que era una invitación para algo mas – dijo.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – me cruce de brazos.

Resoplo – Me pregunto si quería merendar, hoy no estado de buen humor por algunos problemas que estamos teniendo – aclaro -, había estado hablando por celular y habíamos quedado uno frente al otro cuando entro y le dije que no quería hacerlo solo porque no estaba de animo y necesitaría alguien que me animara un poco – siguió -, juro que estaba pensando en ti y en Nessie, pero calculo que ella pensó que me estaba insinuando, bueno y tu la viste – se encogió de hombros -. Justo le estaba aclarando que entre nosotros no iba a pasar nada cuando entraste.

-¿Y por eso te alejaste de ella tan nervioso? – aun estaba enojada.

-Me imagino como se debe haber visto eso – dijo seriamente.

-Quiero que se vaya – dije de manera firme -. No la quiero mas cerca de ti – insistí.

-Bella ya pedí el remplazo, hay que aguardar unos días, aun no encontré alguien realmente apta para el puesto – rodé mis ojos.

-No me importa quien sea o que necesites, quiero que ella mañana ya no este acá – resoplo con molestia.

-No me puedo quedar sin secretaria, necesito…

-Tampoco que fuera tan indispensable y la única que puede hacer el trabajo – proteste.

-Bella no te pongas testaruda – "Oh, no eso no", pensé irritada.

-¡Ahora soy testaruda! – exclame molesta -. Tengo una idea, te voy a mostrar que tan testaruda puedo ser – dijo y me miro sorprendido -. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente, Tanya se queda el tiempo que te lleve conseguir remplazo, pero a mi no me tocas un pelo, no me hablas ni beses mientras ella este acá – tire todo el discurso de una sola vez.

-Bella, por favor, ahora estas siendo ridícula – sonó indignado. "Ahora soy ridícula también, aaaahhh", fue mi pensamiento.

-Muy bien, Bella es ridícula y testaruda – dije -. Más vale que te prepares porque esto empieza ahora – dije y salí más que rápido. Sé que me estaba siguiendo, como también sé que no iba a querer montar una escena en el medio del hospital.

Solo seguí caminando y me di vuelta para verlo que venia detrás mio, tampoco es que puedo caminar tan rápido por la maldita pierna, que sino hubiera salido directamente corriendo. Llegue a la calle, la idea era buscar un taxi o bien llamar a Alice o Rosalie para que me buscara, pero cuando me dispuse a ver si venia un taxi me tomo del brazo.

-Aguarda – dijo mientras me acercaba a él -, ¿en verdad estas diciendo que no te voy a tocar? – Lo mire con todo el enojo que salía de lo más profundo de mí -. Bella, por favor no peleemos por ella – parecia afligido, pero esto era en serio, hasta que ella no se fuera no me tocaba.

-Dije que no me tocabas mientras ella sea tu secretaria, ahora suelta mi brazo – resoplo molesto pero no me soltó.

-Vamos a volver a mi oficina y vamos a hablar – dijo -. Y lo vamos a hablar como adultos no como una chiquilina caprichosa – "¡lo hace a propósito!", pensé.

-Si sigues por ese camino vas de mal en peor – dije y me miro como si no entendiera -. Seguimos con la lista – rodo los ojos -. ¡Ahora no solo soy testaruda y ridícula, sino que además soy una chiquilina caprichosa! – exclame.

-Bella, hermosa – dijo con su voz mas melosa y seductora, debo confesar que estremeció hasta la ultima fibra de mi cuerpo -, vamos amor, no hagas esto, te amo – lo mire con duda, pero Tanya se asomo.

-Edward – suspiro como si lo hubieran vencido y tomo el puente de su nariz -, te llaman del hospital de Port Angeles – dijo -, parece que es urgente – el seguía mirándome a mi.

-Diles que en cinco minutos los llamo – dijo sin mirarla aun.

-Mi brazo, me hace falta – dije molesta nuevamente -, me voy – y me soltó.

-Bella – me llamo -, por favor – rogo.

-Ya lo sabes – dije enojada -. Creo que tienes una llamada que hacer, yo voy a buscar a Nessie y vamos a casa – dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo al hospital.

Llegue a la inmobiliaria de Esme y busque a mi pequeña, Esme la estaba cuidando mientras salíamos con Alice. Cuando llegue estaba sentada en su falda y dibujaban las dos juntas. Esme es toda una abuela.

-Bella ¿Cómo estas? – saludo Esme cuando me vio entrar.

-¡Mami! – exclamo Nessie y se bajo de la falda para venir corriendo hasta mi. La tome en brazos -. Hola mami – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola mi Nessie – dije y también la bese -. Esme – dije acercándome y besando su mejilla -. Estoy mucho mejor, ya casi siento que mi pierna es normal de nuevo - dije y reímos.

-Pareces algo contrariada ¿paso algo? – pregunto. Esta familia parece que todos tuvieran un sexto sentido porque no se les escapa nada.

-Una pequeña discusión con Edward – conteste.

-¿Nada grave? – pregunto seria.

-Depende de lo que resuelva Edward con respecto a Tanya – dije eon mal humor y Esme sonrió disimuladamente. Sé que esto suena a celos y en realidad lo son, pero ante él no los voy a aceptar.

-Tanya – sonó a que algo sabia -, anduvo haciendo de las suyas – aseguro y la mire sorprendida -. Carlisle me ha contado que esta interesada en Edward – dijo -, pero hasta ahora no han conseguido remplazo – "que tan difícil puede ser", proteste mentalmente -. Edward es algo quisquilloso con las secretarias – "pues si me quiere tocar más vale que cambie sus exigencias", pensé.

-Solo tiene que cambiarla de lugar, no es mi intención que la eche – dije -, solo quiero que no trabajen mas juntos, hoy cuando llegue lo estaba abrazando – me miro sorprendida – y obviamente creí en su explicación de lo que paso, pero tiene que dejarla ir.

-Bueno aremos todo lo posible para que sea menos exigente con lo que quiere de sus secretarias – dijo acariciando mi rostro muy maternalmente -. Lo bueno es que esto no trae mayores problemas – y eso lo cree ella porque lo difícil va ser cumplir lo que le dije que pasaba.

Estuve conversando un rato mas con Esme y luego llame a Alice para ver si me podía buscar, quede en esperarla en la plaza para que Nessie jugara un rato ahí. Uno quince minutos después Alice venia a buscarme junto con Rosalie. Estaba esperándolas en la plaza y nos quedamos un rato mas ahí jugando con Nessie.

-¡Fuete mami! – exclamo Nessie para que la hamacara mas fuerte y me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Bella porque mejor nos cuentas que es lo que te tiene así – dijo Rosalie mirándome seria.

-¡Tía Sosali, mas fuete! – dijo ya que yo no lo hacia. Rosalie tomo mi lugar y comenzó a hamacar a Nessie.

-Seria bueno que nos cuentes así te desahogas – insistió Alice

-Tanya – dije y las dos asintieron. Lo cual daba la pauta de que era obvio que ambas estaban al tanto. Estuvimos en silencio varios minutos mientras Rosalie seguí hamacando a Nessie que le pedía lo hiciera cada vez más fuerte.

-No tan fuerte Nessie – dijo Rosalie -, puede ser peligroso o– sonreí. De nuevo silencio -. Bella – me llamo -, tienes ganas de ser algo malvada – Alice y yo nos miramos y luego miramos a Rosalie que sonreí como si realmente estuviera pensando algo malvado.

-¿De que hablas? – pregunte.

-Creo que te podrías divertir algo con Edward ahora – dijo con todo sugestivo y yo seguía sin entender.

-¡Oh Rose, eres malvada! – dijo Alice y las dos sonrieron mucho.

-Alguna me podría decir que pasa – dije demandante.

-Vamos subiendo al auto – dijo Alice ansiosa y resople, por que no tengo idea para donde van sus mentes.

-Vamos ahora al centro comercial de Port Angeles – más sorpresa de mi parte – y te cuento en el auto.

-¿Para que vamos al centro comercial? – pregunte con algo de ansiedad.

-¡No seas ansiosas! – exclamo Alice.

-¡Perfecto! – exclame y tanto Rosalie como Alice me miraron entre sorprendidas y divertidas -, ¡Encima de que tu hermano dice que soy testaruda, ridícula y chiquilina caprichossaa, ahora te sumo a ti diciendo que soy ansiosa! – yo estaba irritada y ellas rieron.

-¡Uy! Que día traemos hoy – dijo Alice y la taladre con la mirada -. Vas a ver que te va a gustar la idea y es como una venganza contra Tanya también.

-¿Una venganza? – pregunte y ahora me estaba entusiasmando.

-Vamos subamos al auto – dijo Rosalie apurándonos.

Alice comenzó a manejar rumbo a Port Angeles, Rosalie me pidió ir atrás con Nessie así que me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Ellas dos tenían una mirada picara y sonreían mucho, yo solo esperaba me dijeran que se les había pasado por sus cabezas.

-¿Y bien me van a contar o no? – dije apurándolas -. Y no se les ocurra decirme ansiosa o algo mas – las dos rieron.

-Primero cuéntanos que paso con Tanya – me apuro Alice y suspire profundo.

-Fui a buscar a Edward a su oficina para volvernos juntos- Alice asintió -, y cuando entre a sus despacho veo l cuellonya lo tenia muy tomado del cuello, él se alejó en el acto – seguí -, después el me explico que ella malinterpreto algo que le dijo y le creo, pero cuando le pedí que no la tuviera mas de secretaria me dijo que lo había pedido, pero llevaba tiempo y le exigí que a partir de mañana ya no la tuviera mas y se negó porque dice que cambiarla lleva su tiempo – y como relate todo parecia un chiquilina caprichosa -. Y finalmente lo amenace, mientras Tanya este trabajando con él a mi no me toca un pelo – las dos rieron y no sé que les da tanta gracia.

-¡Es perfecto! – exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-No es perfecto – las rete, parece que no entendieran -, es malo, muy malo – asegure y ellas solo reían.

-¡Uy te matan los celos! – se burlo Rosalie y rodé mis ojos.

-¿Para que vamos a Port Angeles? – pregunte nuevamente.

-Bueno ¿Quieres jugar un poco con Edward? – la mire con duda.

-¿Qué tipo de juego? – pregunte ahora algo asustadas por sus caras bastante perversas.

-Hacerle ver lo que se pierde – dijo Alice -, ya sabes, que es lo que no va a teer ner mientras este Tanya con él – y miro mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. "¡Oh!", fue la exclamación simple en mi mente cuando me di cuenta a lo que se referían.

-¿Y como hago eso? - pregunte.

-No tiene que ser algo muy agresivo – dijo Rosalie -. Mmm… - pensó unos minutos. Alice la miraba por el espejo retrovisor y yo me había girado un poco para verla.

-¡Ya se! - exclamo Alice -. Bella ¿Con que tipo de ropa sueles dormir? – pregunto Alice.

-Una musculosa y un short – dije. No era nada del otro mundo.

-Creo que tendríamos que apuntar directo a eso – dijo Rosalie.

-Algunos camisoncitos mas provocativos, con algo de transparencia – empecé a asustarme a medida que hablaban y veían su cara -, babydoll, algo sexi y revelador – y eso termino de asustarme.

-No podría hacer eso – dijo.

-¡Oh vamos Bella! Solo es Edward – dijo Rosalie -, y te apuesto lo que quieras que no dura mas de una semana que seguro saca a Tanya y no la ves nunca mas.

-Te apuesto un vestido de la ultima colección de Donna Karan que no dura mas de tres semanas – rodé mis ojos, con ellas todo era sobre ropa.

-Para mi uno de Marchesa – dijo Rosalie y se tendieron las manos.

-¡Encima les voy a tener que decir cuantos días tardo! – exclame.

-Por supuesto – dijo Alice.

-No lo se, este plan no me gusta mucho – proteste -, nunca he sido una mujer que intente provocar, no se como hacerlo.

-Bella te aseguro que solo hace falta que te vea con alguno de esos conjuntitos y nada mas – dijo Alice -. ¡Uy! – Exclamo -, el otro día vi unos hermosos, creo que serian los justos para esto – era obvio que aunque no estuviera de acuerdo lo terminaríamos haciendo -. ¿Y que solo compro dos y los alterno? – pregunte.

-Y lo más que le damos son cinco días, por lo que tendrían que ser cinco – dijo Alice.

-Uno para cada noche, porque debe ser cuando se estén por ir a dormir, te lo pones en el baño y luego te le apareces – estaban las dos muy entusiasmadas -. Yo cuando quiero castigar a mi osito lo hago, aunque el no dura mas que unas horas y me lo arranca – esa fue demasiada información para mi gusto. Me ruborice entera por la vergüenza ajena.

-Estoy pensando que también tendría que buscarse uno lindos vestidos y remeras provocativas – Alice seguía maquinando en su cabeza.

-¿Para que? – pregunto Rosalie.

-Bueno, creo que seria muy bueno que Tanya también tuviera algo que envidiar, porque Bella eres hermosa y te vistes muy sencilla – "ahora viene las críticas", penaé -. Deberías ponerte muy linda e ir a visitarlo, cosa que Tanya vea como Edward te desea, eso la volvería loca y seria toda una venganza – dijo riendo y Rosalie se le unió.

Sonó mi celular -. ¿Dónde estas? – pregunto Edward demandante.

-Con Alice, Rosalie y Nessie, vamos a Port Angeles – dije en tono seco.

-Calculo que abras pensado bien la locura que dijiste hoy – sonaba molesto.

-No dije ninguna locura – conteste en el mismo tono.

-Vamos Bella, eso de que no me vas a dejar tocarte, ni siquiera darte un beso es una locura – sentencio.

-Entonces podemos agregar que estoy loca a la lista – seguí con el mismo tono y lo sentí resoplar.

-Bella no quiero pelear, quiero que estemos bien – insistió.

-Si quieres que estemos bien entonces mañana Tanya no tiene que ser tu secretaria – dije y lo sentir respirar con fuerza.

-Necesito primero encontrar alguien que la remplace, hasta entonces va a tener que estar acá – dijo.

-¿Esa es tu elección? - pregunte molesta.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer – sentencio.

-De acuerdo – dije y corte -. Bien, vamos a comprar esa ropa de una vez, porque esta misma noche empiezo a vengarme.


	55. Capitulo 54: Día de compras

**Capitulo 54: Día de compras**

_Bella POV_

Ahora si que íbamos a demostrar quien era. Tanya iba a saber con quien estaba Edward, iba a enseñarle que no debía meterse con el hombre de otra mujer y sobre todo el mio. Y esta lección también iba a ser para Edward, para demostrarle que mujer tiene a su lado y que no desee a nadie más y va a aprender a ponerme por sobre todo.

Llegamos con las chicas a Port Angeles, la verdad estaba con algo de miedo, porque las veía a Rosalie y Alice tan entusiasmadas con esto y a mi me asustaba porque no se nada de seducción, nada de como atraer un hombre y sobre todo nunca he tenido ropa interior provocativa.

-Vamos a empezar – dijo Alice -, vamos directo a la tienda y vemos que cosas lindas hay, te vas a ver hermosa – suspire y era mejor entregarme y dejar que ellas hicieran lo que quisieran.

-Tranquila Bella – dijo Rosalie que traía a Nessie en brazos mientras yo la miraba con mis ojos de perrito mojado -, vas a ver que te vas a divertir y al final Edward también lo vera como un juego muy satisfactorio – dijo lo ultimo en tono insinuante.

-Y la reconciliación al final va a ser memorable – dijo Alice golpeando sus manos y dando saltitos.

Caminas a toda prisa hacia la casa de Victoria Secret, cuando entramos vi sus caras, parecia que habían entrado al lugar mas sagrado sobre la tierra, miraban con sus ojos de adoración el lugar y yo solo pensaba que era un lugar mas donde había ropa interior no apta para mi.

-¡Bella! – exclamo Alice y me hizo seña con la mano para que me aocercara a ella. Me había quedado parada en la entrada sin moverme -. Mira este - era un babydoll de color celeste con algo de puntillas, seguro solo cubría apenas mis nalgas. Lo puso delante de mi cuerpo -. Si, definitivamente este lo vamos a probar.

-Ven – Rosalie se había acercado y me tomo de la mano -, toma a Nessie – dijo entregándomela -. ¡Mira Alice! – ella se acercó -. Este tipo de ropa interior me encanta – mucho encaje, bordados y transparencia, muy transparente -. Voy a comprar algo para mí también – dijo Rosalie y comenzó a buscar de su talla y la mía.

-Bella – me llamo Alice -, solo déjate llevar, mira lo que hay trata de liberarte de no pensar, es solo ropa interior, braguitas, brasiers y algunos vestidos – dijo restándole importancia.

Respire hondo – De acuerdo – dije y comencé a dar vueltas por el local.

Comencé a dar vueltas por el local con Nessie que se había quedado dormida en brazos. Había miles de cosas y debo reconocer que unas más hermosas que las otras. Y ya tengo mis veinte años, pronto estoy cumpliendo la mayoría de edad por lo tanto tengo que animarme a mas cosas. No lo pensé mucho más y me puse a elegir lo que me gustaba. No sabia lo que podía interesarle a Edward así que era adivinar que podía ser. Elegí un par de conjuntos en colores llamativos y bordados, vi unas medias largas algunas de red y otras también bordadas y elegí varias. Y encontré unas ligas que estaban combinadas con unos corsés que realmente al maniquí le quedaban más que bien, me quede mirándolo.

-¡Vas a llevar eso! – exclamo Alice emocionada y nuevamente dando saltitos.

-No lo se – torcí mi cabeza como queriendo analizarlo. Era de color rojo, todo bordado con grandes flores y algo transparente.

-Mmmm… Bella, eso si que es hermoso – dijo Rosalie que también se acercó.

-Tendrías que comprarte unos tacones rojos – seguíamos las tres paradas mirando el conjunto, las medias también eran rojas y tenia un culotte con el mismo bordado. Torcí mi cabeza para el otro lado.

-¿Creen que le guste? – pregunte.

-Bella, te aseguro que eso – dije Rosalie señalando con la mano de arriba abajo -, lo volvería totalmente loco – aseguro.

-El problema no es llevarlo, el problema es que me anime a usarlo – dije aun mirando el conjunto.

-Te lo pones, no te miras en el espejo y sales después de tomar una respiración profunda – explico Alice.

-¿En negro seria mejor? – pregunte.

-No, no… ese rojo furioso es perfecto – Rosalie -. Creo que seria el remate si para el quinto día si no funciono lo otro te pones este y lo vas a tener comiendo de tus manos – sonreí y mordí mi labio. Me gustaba la idea, con Edward aun no habíamos hecho nada especial, siempre era hacer el amor, cuando mucho en distintas posiciones y distintos lugares de la casa, pero nada de juegos.

Respire profundo – Si llevo en rojo y otro en ese azul – dije con un movimiento de cabeza y las dos miraron.

-¡Si! – exclamaron la dos al mismo tiempo.

Dimos un par de vueltas mas buscando algunas cosas mas, pagamos y salimos del local. Seis bolsas de ropa interior, nunca en mi vida habían tenido tanta.

-Bella, ¿Edward es de ver tus cajones o algo así? – la mire sorprendida por la pregunta. Alice por ahí me desconcierta, para que quiera saber eso.

-No lo creo, nunca lo he visto hacerlo – se quedo pensativa.

-Vamos a comprarte algo de ropa, unos vestidos y algunas remeras nuevas – dijo Rosalie -, tenemos que pensar excusas para que vayas a ver a Edward a la oficina - asentí.

-En realidad no seria necesario inventar nada – dije bajo la mirada atenta de Rosalie y me miro como sino comprendiera -. Yo le di un ultimátum – asintió -, no me puede tocar hasta que Tanya no este – volvió a asentir -, tengo derecho a ir a controlar y verificar que se fue – Rosalie sonrió -. Creo que es lo mejor, de paso me ve firme en mi decisión para que no piense que puedo dar el brazo a torcer en cualquier momento.

-¡Muy bien Bella! – exclamo Rosalie emocionada -. Ya estas aprendiendo el arte de manejar a tu hombre – me ruborice entera. Lo que menos quiero es manejar todas sus cosas o controlarlo, pero no voy a aguatar a esa rubia atrevida llena de colágeno y todo falso, quiera sacarme a mi Edward.

-Tengo otra idea – dijo Alice que parecia no haber escuchado lo que hablamos con Rosalie. Yo seguía con Nessie en brazos dormida y me estaba cansando.

-Ven entremos acá – Rosalie me tomo del brazo y entramos a un casa de ropa.

-Alguna me releva – dijo moviendo un poco a Nessie, ya me estaba matando su peso. Rosalie dejo las bolsas a un costado y tomo a la pequeña, que apenas si abrió los ojos.

-Vas a reordenar tu placard – anuncio Alice y la mire sin entender -. Calculo que Ed no ha cambiado su rutina, siempre se baña antes de dormir – aseguro y asentí -. Bueno vas a dejar que vea todo lo nuevo y para eso vamos a cambiar de lugar la ropa de ustedes, donde el guarda la suya ponemos la tuya – Alice tenia esa cara de malicia en la cara como cuando de niños planeas maldades.

-Es como darle una probadita – ella asintió -, mostrarle lo que se pierde – asegure y ella asintió.

-Ya estas aprendiendo – aseguro Alice.

Me hicieron medir miles de vestidos, remeras, musculosas, pantalones, mini vestidos, camperas nuevas y de todo lo que se les iba ocurriendo a medida que hacían probar y probar mas ropa. Terminamos con diez bolsas de ropa más.

-Vamos directo a tu casa Bella – dijo Alice -, tenemos que preparar el escenario.

-También decidimos como empiezas esta noche – agrego Rosalie.

-Se me había ocurrido que esta noche solo podía cambiar de lugar las cosas como propuso Alice para que él las vea – me miraron con dudas -, como una anticipación de lo que se le viene – dije con duda.

-Rose – dijo Alice – y después yo pensé que tú podías ser tan perversa solamente – las tres reímos.

-Creo que la compañía me esta volviendo un poquito calculadora – dije y volvimos a reír.

Cuando llegamos a casa comenzó el operativo "Edward se rinde", ese era el nombre que le había dado Alice. Decía que cuando el terminara cediendo finalmente, se iba a rendir ante mi e iba a poder gozar del sexo de reconciliación.

Llegamos a casa y era bastante tarde, Nessie se despertó en el auto y tenia hambre, nos habíamos saltado su merienda por lo que prepare la cena temprano así mientras Alice reubicaba todo en los cajones, de paso tirando toda la ropa interior mía que según ella era digna de una adolescente inocente. Rosalie baño a Nessie y cuando termino nos sentamos a cenar, lo que iba a llevar que Edward cenara solo.

-Bien Bella – dijo Alice mientras cenábamos -, esta noche solo haces lo que tenias pensado, no lo hables, no lo beses y mucho menos le entregues tu cosita – rodé mis ojos y Rosalie reía -. Que vea la ropita que compramos y se vuelva loquito.

-Los ligeros – comenzó Rosalie - ¿Habías pensando en algo en especial para hacer con ello? – pregunto insinuante.

-La verdad solo pensé en ponérmelos y esconderme bajo las sabanas, hasta que él por algo que lo iluminara descubriera que están ahí – dije rápido sin respirar. Las dos me miraron y echaron a reír.

-Bella tienes que ser mas atrevida – dijo Rosalie -, soltarte un poco, a los hombres les gustan las sorpresas y los juegos y después veras que a ti también comenzaran a gustarte.

-Lo estoy intentando – me defendí -, lo que hemos hecho hoy, nunca lo hubiera hecho sola – dije -. Créeme Rosalie es todo un avance.

Se escucho el auto de Edward estacionar en la entrada y unos segundos después la puerta de la casa. Entro en la cocina y nos miro algo serio, apenas lo mire y desvié mi vista. Tenia que empezar con mi papel de "estoy furiosamente enojada con Edward Cullen y no me va a tocar un puto pelo", así que me dedique a seguir comiendo.

-Podrían haberme esperado para cenar – reprocho y bufe sonoramente.

-Bella quería hacerlo temprano – dijo Alice y lo sentí resoplar.

-¿Que tal el viaje a Port Angeles? ¿Se relajaron? – pregunto y obviamente había doble sentido en esas palabras.

-Fue… como… mmm… muy… como lo diría – decía Alice -, muy revelador… es como que nos conocimos de otra manera – sonreí mirando a Alice. Eso era cierto, a Rosalie la conocía poco, y no éramos de hablar mucho, pero últimamente desde "el accidente", es como que esta más cercana.

-¿Quién tuvo la revelación? – pregunto Edward y me miro fijamente, se había sentado y lo mire. Generalmente él llegaba se sentaba y yo le servía la comida.

-¿No comes? – pregunte secamente y desvié mi mirada.

Se puso de pie – Me sirvo yo – dijo y me encogí de hombros.

-Nosotras nos vamos – dijo Alice mirando a Rosalie y luego a mi. Asentí.

-Las acompaño hasta la puerta – dije y me fui con ellas.

Salimos de la casa y las dos se pararon frente a mí. La verdad me estaba poniendo nerviosa porque no sabía si iba a aguatar. Convengamos, tengo a dios griego en mi cama, Edward se desnuda y parece que me derrito, me mira intensamente y me tiembla el cuerpo. Solo bastaría una mirada para aflojar todo esta frialdad con la que lo estoy tratando.

-No pienses en rendirte ahora – me reto Alice al ver mi cara.

-Es Edward – dije como un lamento.

-Pero necesita aprender – dijo Rosalie -. Él tiene que entender que no tendría que esperar un minuto en sacar a Tanya de su vida sino es sano para la relación de ustedes – agrego.

-Lo se – conteste.

Luego de que las chicas se fueron decidí que lo mejor era no estar mucho tiempo cerca de él para que me hablara o intentara algo. Busque a Nessie y la prepare para dormir, luego de que estuvimos jugando en su habitación por más de una hora. Me entre a duchar, Edward estaba en el sillón mirando televisión pase directo a la cama después de la ducha y tome mi libro de cumbre borrascosas y comencé a leerlo por decima vigésima vez.

-Bella – me llamo desde la puerta y lo ignore, seguí leyendo -. En verdad no piensas hablarme – lo mire durante un segundo y volví a leer -. Esto es realmente…. – no dijo mas y lo vi buscar su toallón del placard para bañarse, se notaba lo molesto que estaba en la forma que se movía.

-Edward – dije y su mirada se ilumino cuando se dio vuelta antes de salir de la habitación -. ¿Limpiaste la cocina? – pregunte y su ceño se arrugo. Ahora estaba furioso.

-¡Por supuesto! – exclamo molesto y solo asentí.

Lo vi salir totalmente irritado y protestando por lo bajo. No pude evitar sonreír porque parecia un niño de esa manera.

Luego de una hora, que en realidad me pareció mucho para él ya que generalmente se ducha no en más de veinte minutos, volvió a la habitación solo envuelto en un toallón en la cintura. Mi respiración se entrecortó como solía pasar siempre cuando lo veía así. Fue directo al cajón de la cómoda donde solía estar guardada su ropa interior, por lo que me quede mirándolo, y cuando la abrió note en su espalda la tensión y como se corto su respiración. Sonreí satisfecha veía mis nuevas adquisiciones.


	56. Capitulo 55: Declaración de guerra

**Buenas! Perdon que me demore en subir los capitulos! Les dejo ahora dos y mañana les subo otros dos mas! Esta parte espero las divierta, por lo menos a mi me gusto lo que estan jugando! Miles de gracias por las reviews las leo a toditas!**

**Besitos y disfruten, nati**

* * *

**Capitulo 55: Declaración de guerra.**

_Edward __y Bella POV_

(Edward POV) De acuerdo, cuando me largo en la oficina que no me iba a dejar tocarla, hablarla y ni siquiera besarla creí que solo le iba a durar en ese momento porque la note enojada, muy enojada… más que eso, estaba furiosa y lo se tiene razón, no lo puedo negar. Después de todo si me pasara algo, como entrar a algún lugar y ver que ella se descuelga del cuello de otro hombre lo que menos haría seria un planteamiento de ese tipo, iría mas allá y le rompería la cara al estúpido y luego, quizás escucharía las explicaciones. Pero llegar a casa, que estuviera cenando con mi pequeña, mi hermanita y Rosalie sin esperarme era mucho, y peor que me tratara con la frialdad que lo hizo, se estaba pasando, era demasiado y definitivamente no estaba bien lo que hacia. No era que no quisiera sacar a Tanya, el problema era que hacia extremadamente su bien su trabajo, era eficiente, rápida, eficaz, sabia resolver problemas sin dudar, tenia todo en cuanto lo necesitaba y no me hacia perder el tiempo, puede que uno piense que es fácil encontrar una secretaria así, pero no lo es y las que se habían presentado para el puesto no me resultaron satisfactorias, por lo que no había conseguido remplazo y no podía estar sin secretaria.

Me interne en la ducha antes de dormir como era habitual, era evidente que esta noche iba a cumplir con su amenaza y no me iba a dejar tocarla, incluso estoy pensado que seguramente tampoco me dejaría abrazarla como solemos hacer cuando dormimos. Por lo que me quede protestando mentalmente, cual niño de cinco años que le sacaron su juguete favorito y no lo va a poder disfrutar, deje que él agua calmara mis ansias de sentirla y el enojo profundo que sentía por su actitud. Salí de la ducha, luego de secarme, envolví la toalla en mi cintura y volví a nuestra habitación. Bella seguía leyendo cumbres borrascosas. Abrí mi cajón de ropa interior de la cómoda y quede helado con la respiración cortada. Lencería y toda era nueva de eso estoy seguro, encaje, transparencias incluso divise un ligero y la tensión si sintió en mi sexo cuando mi pene respingo un poco. Acto reflejo, mi mano acaricio suavemente unas bragas diminutas de color celeste cielo muy trasparentes.

-¿Esto? – fue lo único que me salió.

-Mi ropa interior – contesto Bella como si fuera algo obvio. Era mas que evidente era todo nuevo.

Gire un poco mi cabeza para mirarla – Todo nuevo – asegure y ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo el puto libro que tenia en sus manos.

-¿La mía? – pregunte en un hilo de voz. "Tendrá puesto algo de esto ahora", pensé y la mire con más intensidad.

-Donde estaba la mía – contesto secamente y resople. Cerré muy a mi pesar el cajón y fui al otro para buscar mi ropa interior.

Me termine de cambiar mientras la miraba, tenia puesta una remera ceñida, como las que sabe usar siempre, sus pechos se veían hermosos apretados por la remera y estoy seguro que tiene unas braguitas como las nuevas puestas. Ya estaba sudando. Me acosté a su lado boca arriba con mis manos detrás de la cabeza, siguió leyendo. Luego de unos minutos solo tenia en mi mente todo lo que había visto en el cajón y quería ver lo que tenia puesto ahora. Me acomode de costado y apoye mi cabeza en una mano mirándola mientras siguió leyendo, pero sé que siente mi mirada en ella.

-Bella – dije pasando suavemente mi mano por su brazo, su piel se erizo pero ella no dijo nada. Me acerque un poco mas – Bella – estaba apunto de besar su brazo cuando se levanto de repente y la mire.

-Creo que no nos entendemos – dijo seriamente y lo único que podía ver era un hermoso y totalmente sensual culotte de color negro bordado en el mismo color y con algunas flores rojas. "¡Oh, por Dios!", fue la exclamación en mi mente y trague con fuerza -, te dije que no me ibas a tocar, ni besar y mucho menos me vas… te voy a prestar mi… mi… mi cosita - "¿su cosita?", repetí en mi mente. "¡Ooh, su cosita! ¡Mierda esa es Alice, solo ella puede decir algo así!", seguí el pensamiento -. Voy a tomar agua – dijo -, haz algo con eso – mire mi entrepierna cuando ella me señalo y mi erección luchaba por salir del bóxer. Resople y ella salió de la habitación -. Edward perdiste la primera batalla pero no la guerra – dije en voz alta. Seria mucho masturbarme con ella a mi lado, por supuesto que si, solo cerro los ojos y trate de concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no fueran Bella, el cajo lleno de lencería nueva y el culotte que llevaba puesto, el cual se le metía en la raya de su cola lo cual pude apreciar cuando se dio vuelta. Media hora por un vaso de agua fue mucho, pero por lo menos ya no había una carpa en mi bóxer.

Día uno. Esta mañana no me hablo, ni me saludo cuando me fui, ni me preparo el desayuno y muchos menos me dejo tocarla un rato como suele pasar apenas nos despertamos que es cuando generalmente ella esta mas mimosa y aprovecho a tocarla toda según mi antojo. Después de desayunar en casa en total silencio, como si estuviera solo llegue al trabajo y me concentre en eso todo la mañana. Bella aun no trabajaba porque estaba aun de carpeta médica por la rehabilitación.

Cerca del mediodía escuche que Tanya hablaba fuerte y mi puerta se abrió de repente, la mire perdido. Era una visión más que hermosa en todo este tiempo es una de las pocas veces que la veo con vestido, sus piernas son toda una visión.

-¡Te dije que no podías entrar sin ser anunciada! – exclamo Tanya.

-Y yo te dije que no tengo porque esperarte – sentencio Bella. Estaba parada en la puerta y toda la visión de mi hermosa Bella se corto cuando Tanya se paro delante de ella al querer ingresar a mi oficina.

-¡No me importa lo que seas! – Tanya elevo su voz y Bella se veía indignada - ¡Vas a esperar que te diga cuando entrar! – Bella parecia querer matarla. "Mejor impide ahora un asesinato", pensé.

-¡Tanya! – exclame realmente molesto, no era forma de dirigirse a mi mujer -. Va a ser mejor te controles y no se te ocurra volver a tratar a mi mujer de esa manera – advertí en tono mas bajo, Tanya me miro con enojo y pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en Bella -, sal de mi oficina ahora – ordene.

Bella entro y cerro la puerta – Gracias por eso – dijo y asentí.

-Bella, te ves hermosa – dije mirándola de arriba abajo. Cruzo los brazos y me miro. El fondo del vestido era blanco y con rayas verticales e irregulares en tonos celestes y azules, la tela se notaba fina y como con una textura, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, por lo que sus piernas se apreciaban prácticamente en toda su extensión. Un cinto fino en la cintura también en tono celeste, blanco y azul, cuello redondo y las mangas eran hasta los codos. Tenía un pequeño voladito casi a la mitad de la falda. Tenía zapatos como si fueran botas y los cruzaba un trenzado de cuero negro.

-Pensé que no estaría ya – dijo mirándome seria y rodé mis ojos.

-Te lo dije ayer, no esta siendo fácil conseguir remplazo – dije lo mas calmo que pude -. Esta siendo difícil remplazarla – los ojos de Bella se achicaron por el enojo, no fue mi frase más acertada.

-No es irremplazable y parece que esta siendo más importante que mis sentimientos o más importante que yo – estaba muy molesta.

-Nadie es más importante – asegure.

-Qué se vaya ahora – exigió.

-La necesito conmigo – "¡Oh perfecto idiota, excelente frase!", exclame en mi mente. Y Bella estaba roja de la bronca - ¿Venias por algo en especial? – pregunte enseguida con la intención de que olvidara lo anterior.

-Solo venia a verificar si aun estaba o no "esa" – dijo con desprecio.

-Bella no puedo quedarme sin secretaria – proteste. Se esta comportando como una caprichosa de nuevo, pero mejor no lo digo.

-De acuerdo - me sorprendió que se rindiera tan rápido. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "¡El vestido apenas tapa su culito hermoso!", pensé y me derrumbe en mi silla.

Su imagen estuvo en mi cabeza durante todo el día, sus piernas largas, su piel clara, su pelo suelto a un costado, la forma que el vestido levemente se elevo cuando se dio la vuelta y pude ver el asomo de sus nalgas. A eso sumarle que se lo que puede tener debajo, era mejor no pensarla mas ahora.

Cuando llegue a casa por la tarde no estaban ni Bella ni Nessie mande un mensaje preguntando donde estaba y habían salido a comer con Alice y Jasper. Me sentí mal, después de todo somos una pareja y se supone que si ellas salían a comer yo debía ir con ellas porque éramos una familia, pero no me avisaron. Estuve un rato viendo televisión, me duche y me acosté. La escuche llegar, demoro en entrar a la habitación seguramente por acostar a Nessie, no la mire pero sé que estaba buscando algo porque abría y cerraba la puerta del placard y los cajones de la cómoda. Finalmente luego de una hora que supuse se estaba duchando volvió a la habitación. Sentí un golpe seco.

-¡Auh! – se quejo. Me levante automáticamente.

-¿Estas…? – me quede mudo. Definitivamente pierdo la segunda batalla esta noche. Tenía un camisoncito de color negro muy transparente, que la verdad ni siquiera tenia sentido que lo usara porque dejaba ver todo.

-Solo me golpee – dijo y se dio vuelta dejándome admirar como sus bragas finitas se metían es la raya de su culito redondeado, mientras se peinaba y seguía ignorándome. Me tire en la cama. "Edward Cullen perdiste la segunda batalla también", pensé.

Día Dos. Me desperté y ella aun dormía a mi lado, por lo menos eso no me lo quito, pero la extrañaba demasiado, no solo el sexo, sino a ella a mi Bella. No intercambiamos más que unas cuantas palabras y la veía tan alejada de mí. Antes de levantarme me quede mirándola durante mucho tiempo. La mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, es mía aunque ahora esta tan lejos, es mía. "Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarla", pensé.

(Bella POV) Anoche cuando Alice me prohibió llamarlo para que viniera a cenar con nosotros me sentí mal por dejarlo solo. Cuando llego su mensaje Jasper insistió en que le dijera que se uniera a nosotros, pero Alice me saco el celular le escribió solo un mensaje diciendo: "Cena con Jasper y Alice", nada mas y el no respondió. Cuando llegue a casa note que no había comido ya que la cocina estaba igual que cuando me fui. Cuando entre en la habitación me di cuenta que esto no iba funcionar sino me miraba, además quería acostarme porque me sentía intimidada por este camisón tan transparente, así que tuve que fingir que me golpeaba, sabia que eso lo iba a hacer reaccionar, siempre me atajaba ante mi torpeza. Una vez mas lo conseguí, me miraba con su boca abierta sorprendido, creo que si esperaba un poco mas podría ver caer un hilo de baba por el costado de su boca, una sonrisa quiso asomarse por lo que me di vuelta para que no me viera.

Me desperté y lo sentí removerse, pero no se levanto de la cama aun lo siento en mi espalda. Siento su mirada penetrante, lo extraño tanto, mantenerme tan distante es doloroso, pero no puedo olvidar que Tanya aun esta trabajando con él, si bien me defendió ayer tambien me largo la frase "Esta siendo difícil remplazarla" y luego "La necesito conmigo", las cuales hicieron que la duda que tuve sobre seguir con esto se disipara y siguiera con el plan. Y ahora sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda de manera ten intensa tengo muchas ganas de darme vuelta, enredar mis manos en su pelo tirándolo con fuerza y hacerle el amor de manera desesperada, sintiendo todo su extensión en mi interior apoderándose de mi.

Luego de unos minutos lo sentí levantarse y salió de la habitación. Rápido busque mi vestimenta del día. Short blanco con un ribete en los bordes de las piernas en color verde muy corto, remera mangas cortas verde al cuerpo y un buzo fino también verde arriba, también al cuerpo. Hacia algo de frio por lo que me puse unas medias largas blancas con líneas verdes y sin zapatillas. Anoche él no había cenado y sé que Alice se va a enojar, pero no iba a dejar que se fuera sin haber desayunado mucho y como era debido para afrontar su día de trabajo, no podía descuidarlo así. Fui a la cocina rápido y mientras entraba alcance a verlo por el rabillo del ojo cuando salía del baño. Puse el agua a calentar, empecé a preparar las tostadas y prepare la mesa. Me gire cuando entro y parecia entrar como dudando.

-Ya te sirvo – dije volviendo mirar las tostadas que estaba preparando.

-Gracias – dijo y quedamos en silencio.

El agua estaba por hervir, tenia un frasco de dulce y la manteca en una mano y en la otra una cesta con la algunas tostadas lista, intente hacerme la malabarista, como sino supiera la torpe que puedo ser, así que cuando quise apagar el agua se me resbalo el frasco que tenia en la mano, que golpeo la tetera donde hervía el agua, la cual se cayo y me salpico un poco de agua caliente en mi pierna e hizo que dejara caer el resto de las cosas al piso.

-¡AAUHH! – fue mi grito cuando sentí que me quemaba un poco el muslo de mi pierna derecha.

-¡BELLA! – fue su grito y sentí que se levanto rápido -. Ven – me tomo en brazos sacándome del medio del desastre y me llevo hasta el baño para mojar mi pierna con agua fría en la ducha -. Tendría que llevarte al medico – dijo en apenas un susurro. Había sido apenas una salpicadura, pero sabía que para él parecia más.

-Te estas mojando el traje – dije y me miro a los ojos. Nuestros rostros estaban cerca muy cerca, tanto que me sentía algo mareada, sus ojos, sus labios, todo su cuerpo tan cerca son mi perdición. Las ganas de besarlo me picaban en mis labios.

-Me lo cambio – dijo y se acercó a besarme. Lo esquive en el acto mirando mi pierna -. Ya fue suficiente agua – avise.

-Bella, por favor, basta con esto – dijo en un ruego.

-Que hoy Tanya no trabaje contigo – dije resuelta.

-No puedo Bella, no he conseguido a nadie aun – sonó afligido.

-Entonces amor – dije pegándome a su oído y acariciando su mejilla suavemente -, vas a perder esta guerra – susurre muy bajo en su oído con tono juguetón enviando mi aliento para que chocara con su piel.

-Nunca mi niña, yo no pierdo – dijo con seguridad y mordí mi labio sonriendo. Creo que en este momento los dos convertimos esto en un juego. Fue una declaración de guerra, pero iba a ser algo divertido.

-No estés tan seguro… ya fue suficiente de agua – dije y me removí de sus brazos.

-Mmm… Bella – quede parada en la puerta del baño y lo mire. Se puso de pie y vino caminando hacia mi con una mirada feroz, parecia que era el cazador y yo su presa, mi sexo palpito furioso -, ya perdí dos batallas – se había acercado y cuando siguió hablando sus labios rozaban los míos – pero la guerra recién empieza – termino. Estuve a punto de lanzarme en sus labios, pero me esquivo y salió del baño.

Volví a la habitación, no podía ir solo de medias con el desastre que seria la cocina, cuando entre se estaba sacando el traje que se le había mojado. Busque mis convers y me senté en la cama para colocarlas y vi su espalda desnuda. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando se interpuso delante de mi, había quedado solo en bóxer, nuestros cuerpos rozándose y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Si se hincha o algo te espero en el hospital – fue apenas un susurro con esa sonrisa torcida tan característica de él, esa que me hace cuando esta con ganas de hacer el amor. Sus ojos verdes mirándome con tanta intensidad que me sentí perdida.

-¿Qué…? – Carraspee - ¿Qué… cosa? – respiración profunda. Se inclino y su cara quedo a la altura de mi cuello.

-Esto – sentí que forma un círculo en mi muslo derecho con suavidad, lo que envió la corriente eléctrica directamente a mi centro que se contrajo y seguro mis bragas estaban húmedas ahora.

-¡Ah! – mi única respuesta y gire mi cara para mirarlo, su respiración agitada y sus ojos ahora mas oscuros por el deseo. Ahora mis bragas estaban empapadas y mi centro palpito, un movimiento y seguro tenia un orgasmo. Sonrió con malicia, y pasó su nariz rozando apenas mi mejilla absorbiendo mi aroma. Fresas, como le gustaba.

-No tengo tiempo de desayunar – susurro cuando llego a mi oído, su aliento me hizo temblar. Se alejó sonriendo, mi acto reflejo fue cruzar mis piernas como si de esa manera pudiera controlar las palpitaciones que también sentía en mi clítoris. Alcance a ver como me miro y sonrió satisfecho. Acabo de perder una batalla.

Cuando pude concentrarme volví a la cocina a limpiar el desastre que había armado. Constaba de vidrios, mermelada esparcida por el piso, agua y las tostadas. Me quede mirando con los brazos en mi cintura, protestando por ser tan torpe.

-Bella – gire mi cabeza para mirarlo y estaba parando apoyado en el dosel de la puerta con cara de satisfacción -. Dos a uno - dijo y salió. Sentía la puerta cerrarse y luego su auto arrancar.

Luego de limpiar, prepare mi desayuno, sentada tomándolo recordé que al final la meta era alimentarlo y no lo había hecho. Alice se va a enojar, pero… busque mi celular:

"Desayuna por favor. Te amo. Igual sigo ganando", esto era solo un impase en la guerra.

No espere respuesta porque sabia que iba manejando y no lo iba a leer, pero por lo menos se lo recordaba. Era hora de levantar a Nessie para llevarla a la guardería, hoy no tenia rehabilitación. Prepare la leche de mi pequeña y la fui a despertar, la deje tomándola en la cuna mientras fui a cambiar para salir.

"Gracias por el recordatorio, te amo también. Y esto recién empieza" – leí el mensaje cuando sonó mi celular. Sonreí y mordí mi labio como reflejo.

Después de llevar a Nessie a la guardería, volví a casa y me dedique a acomodar y limpiar, hasta que cerca de las once de la mañana apareció Alice torbellino Cullen.

-Bella, Bella, Bella – cantaba emocionada -, hora de seguir con el plan.

-Alice creo que puedo manejar una elección de ropa – reproche.

-Lo se, lo se, pero igual quería ver – dijo -, estoy aburrida con eso de que Jasper esta con un caso importante no tengo diversión seguido – la mire sorprendida -, ya sabes hace mucho que no le presto mi cosita – abrí mis ojos.

-¡Alice! – exclame y rio -, no necesito esas imágenes de ustedes en mi mente – la rete.

-¡Oh, Bella! Mejor vamos a ver que toca hoy – dijo tomándome del brazo y llevándome a la habitación -. Muéstrame que tenías pensado – rodé mis ojos.

-Solo pensé en algo sencillo – me miro con duda -, unos jeans y remera – conteste. Se levanto de repente y fue a mi armario y rebusco.

-Este – saco un vestido straples, en blanco muy corto y a los costados una línea negra cortando lo blanco. Era brillante, mas para una cena o una fiesta que para ir a visitar a tu pareja a su trabajo.

-Alice no puedo ir así al hospital – proteste.

-Bella no me hagas enojar – amenazo.

-Alice… solo déjame que te muestre que me iba a poner… me lo pruebo y ves – negó con la cabeza -. No puedo ir con eso – señale el vestido -, hoy esta nublado, hay una tenue llovizna y algo frio – justifique.

-Muéstrame – rodo sus ojos. Busque uno jeans muy ajustados de los que compramos nuevos de color azul oscuro, arremangue un poco la botamanga, lo combine con una remera negra que apenas me llegaba a la cintura, era al cuerpo con un escote en V muy pronunciado y zapatos negro taco alto despuntados.

-¿Qué te parece? – dije y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor mio estudiándome atentamente -, creo que para lo que suelo usar es distinto.

-Muestra un poco más de esmero – dijo -, el jean delinea tus piernas, las hace ver muy largas por los zapatos y la remera muestra bastante – siguió con el análisis -. Creo que esta bien, solo un poco de maquillaje – la mire con duda -, algo natural pero que resalte tus ojos – aclaro y asentí.

Nos fuimos en su auto luego de tomar nuestros abrigos, según ella quería saber todo apenas saliera de su oficina, así que iríamos a almorzar con Esme que también quería ponerse al tanto. Alice le había contado todo hasta ahora, casi me muero de la vergüenza, según Alice, Esme también me apoyaba en esto.

Cuando llegue a la oficina me encontré con Tanya, su mirada era asesina cuando me vio entrar, pero no me iba a dejar ganar, después de todo Edward es mio y ella lo tenia que entender y dejar de perseguirlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo? – pregunto con rabia.

-No es de tu incumbencia – dije -, es algo de pareja – remate, lo que hizo que se pusiera roja de la bronca.

-No entiendo que ve en ti, eres común – dijo como un insulto.

-Y tú eres una mas de las plásticas que andan dando vuelta con todo falso – se puso de pie con cara de indignación -. Le gusta mas lo autentico – sonreí.

Salió detrás del escritorio - ¡Eres una estúpida! – exclamo.

-Creo que Edward te dejo claro como debías tratar a su pareja – dije burlándome -. Ahora, es hora de que entre – dijo avanzando para la puerta de la oficina. Se puso delante de mí impidiendo el paso.

-¡No puedes entrar! – exclamo.

-¡Te quitas ahora! – Exclame más fuerte -. ¡Eres su secretaria nada mas, yo soy su mujer y si quiero entrar a esa oficina y cogerlo cuando entre es asunto mio y de él! – creo que su cara iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Tu… tu… tu… - tartamudeo.

-Yo ¿Qué? – dije -. Seria bueno que te tomaras tu descanso, así no nos escuchar gemir y gritar de placer – le empuje para un costado, la puerta estaba entreabierta y entre en la oficina. Edward estaba parado cerca de la puerta. "¿Abra escuchado?", aparentemente, por su sonrisa, daba la sensación de que si.


	57. Capitulo 56: Aliados

**Capitulo 56: Aliados.**

_Edward y Bella POV_

(Edward POV) Luego de entender que era juego pude relajarme, si ella quería jugar, tener una guerra lo iba a disfrutar. Bella estaba sacando su sensualidad y provocación, lo cual me estaba gustando y mucho. Al principio estaba angustiado, pensando que se estaba alejando pero ya no pasa iba a jugar con ella, yo también podía provocarla y dejarla con las ganas, uno de los dos iba a terminar cediendo y no era yo, o eso pretendía.

La puerta de mi oficina no estaba bien cerrada, por lo que pude escucharlas desde un principio, Bella marcaba su terreno y me fascinaba. Además de excitarme como un burro cuando la escuche decir: "si quiero entrar a esa oficina y cogerlo cuando entre es asunto mio y de él". Después de eso la imagen de Bella desnuda sobre mi escritorio mientras la penetraba profundo, fue difícil de sacar.

-Todavía esta – reprocho una vez estuvo en la oficina. Torcí mi cabeza embobado por los jeans que delineaban sus caderas y sus piernas largas -. ¿Cuándo piensas hacer algo? – pregunto.

-Bella, estoy buscando, hoy entrevisto a tres chicas - dije y una sonrisa se le escapo, rápidamente se puso seria de nuevo.

-Entonces mañana no va a estar – afirmo y suspire.

-Depende de si algunas de las de hoy me parece la adecuada – afirme y resoplo -. ¿Piensas venir a controlar hasta que no este? – me apoye en mi escritorio cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

Se acercó lentamente -. Por supuesto – abrió sus piernas cuando llego a mi quedando las mías entre medio de ellas -, es como una apuesta, tengo que asegurarme de que realmente se cumpla lo que pedí para poder darte algo mas – adelanto sus caderas y las pego a las mías.

Mi respiración se agito notablemente. Su mirada era intensa, sus ojos color chocolate parecían estar negros, y cuando mordió su labio mas sensualmente que de costumbre, paso por mi mente la imagen de nosotros cogiendo sobre el escritorio. La tome del cuello con brusquedad y comencé a besarla. Mi lengua fue directo a su boca, lo que menos tenia ganas de ser, era suave. La empuje de su culito que estaba apretado en el pantalón y la pegue mas a mi entrepierna y me refregué contra su pubis.

-¡Aaahhh! – gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando sentimos el roce y volví a besarla mientras respiraba aceleradamente y resoplando. Me empujo por el pecho para alejarse, quede sorprendido porque no esperaba eso y se soltó de mi agarre.

Se acercó a mi oído – Tres a uno, aun conservo la ventaja – susurro. Se alejó me miro sonriendo con cierta malicia y fue hasta la puerta. Se freno antes de salir me miro sonriendo -. Esa dureza entre mis paredes hubiera sido la gloria – dijo ante mi mirada atónita porque que aun no creía que se contuviera y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Me corrí, sentía la humedad en mis pantalones.

-¡Mierda! – exclame y fui directo al baño a limpiarme.

Esto en realidad no era un punto para ella, después de todo también me beso. Aunque pensándolo bien, en ningún momento me abrazo, ni insistió en seguir, era yo el que realizo todo los movimientos, aunque seguramente ella termino muy mojada. "Cullen definitivamente perdiste otra batalla", pensé.

-¡Mierda Edward tienes que controlarte mejor! – exclame.

-¿En que? – mire hacia la puerta y papá me miraba riendo - ¿En que no te estas controlando? – pregunto.

-Algo entre Bella y yo – conteste algo avergonzado. Era mi padre, no le iba a contar sobre esta batalla sexual que estábamos teniendo.

-Es sobre Tanya, algo de un juego, una venganza y hacerte sufrir – lo mire sorprendido y el largo una carcajada -. Alice esta disfrutando con esto – rodé mis ojos.

-Buena aliada se busco Bella – proteste -. Y encima lo anda ventilando para divertirse – seguí.

-Esos juegos son buenos, mantienen viva a la pareja, con Esme aun lo hacemos – lo mire sorprendido.

-¡Papá! – Exclame - ¡Lo que menos necesito es la imagen de ustedes en eso! – proteste.

-¿¡Como crees que vinieron al mundo! – pregunto divertido.

-Me puedes decir que fue a través de un repoyo o que me trajo la cigüeña, que con eso estaría bien – dije y mas fuerte fue su carcajada.

-Emmett y Jasper están esperándonos para comer – dijo y suspire, seguro los dos sabían -, vamos a almorzar, creo que te quieren aconsejar – salimos de mi oficina. Ellos nos esperaban en la cafetería del hospital.

(Bella POV) Necesite de todo mi autocontrol, y de la imagen de Alice y Jasper en eso, para no ceder ante Edward. Que me tomara ahí mismo arriba de su escritorio no era una idea tan mala, pero aun no había conseguido mi objetivo.

-¡¿Cómo te fue! – Pregunto Alice apenas me vio salir y sonreí - ¡Siiii! – exclamo y reí.

-Busquemos a tu mamá – dije y la tome del brazo.

-Aguarda que Rosalie va con nosotras – dijo y la mire -. Creo que Jas y Em vinieron a darle consejos a Edward – bueno, esto ya era mucho, toda la familia estaba al tanto -. Rosalie ya sale, entro con Em.

-¡Le contaste a toda la familia! – exclame -. ¡Alice! – la rete.

-Después de lo que te paso todos necesitamos relajarnos – dijo y rodé mis ojos – y divertirnos un poco.

-A costa mía, de Edward y… - mire para comprobar que no hubiera nadie -, nuestra relación sexual – dije mas bajo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no te estas divirtiendo? – pregunto.

-Si – dije, sobre todo a partir de esta mañana que todo cambio a un juego -, pero le dijiste a tu mamá – proteste.

-Y papá también lo sabe – "¡Oh, no!", exclame en mi mente y mi cara se puso rojo furioso -, creo que ahora también esta aconsejando a Ed.

-Listo chicas – dijo Rosalie cortando la conversación -. Busquemos a Esme y después de comer buscamos a Nessie, le toca la ultima prueba del vestido al igual que a ti Bella – otra tortura mas.

(Edward POV) Llegamos a la cafetería, Jas y Em estaban ya sentados en una mesa con sus bandejas de comida. Con papá buscamos la nuestra y fuimos a sentarnos con ellos.

-Bien – miramos a Em - ¿Cómo vamos hasta ahora? – pregunto mirándome.

-Alice nos comento de la operación "Edward se rinde" – los tres rieron y yo los mire entre sorprendido e indignado.

-Idiotas – murmuro mientras seguían riendo.

-Calculo estarás mostrando la hombría Cullen y no te estará ganando – dijo Emmett y resople.

-Bella tres, Edward uno – murmure y rieron de nuevo.

-Bueno – Jasper estaba sentado a mi lado y apoyo una mano sobre mi hombro -, vamos a ponernos a trabajar sobre eso, no vas a dejarla ganar – aseguro.

-¿Qué desato todo esto? – pregunto papá.

-Tanya – asintieron como si fuera obvio. Lo era -. Bella vino de visita y por un mal entendido Tanya me había abrazado por el cuello, lo que hizo que Bella se enojara y me pusiera el ultimátum no le toco un pelo hasta que Tanya se haya ido – explique a grandes rasgos -. Ni siquiera me presta "su cosita" – dije riendo.

-Ah, su cosita – Jasper rio -. Esa es obra de Alice, ella únicamente lo puede llamar su cosita – papá miro serio a Jasper y él se sonrojo, calculo no debe ser lo mismo hablar con tus hijos varones a hablar de tu hija mujer -. Lo siento – dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué cosita? – pregunto Emmett.

-Ya sabes Em, "su cosita" – dije como si fuera obvio.

-No sé que cosita, que es su cosita – insistió.

-Em, es su cosita – volvió a decir Jasper y papá rio ante la mirada perdida de Emmett.

-¿Qué usan algún juguete y lo llamen su cosita? – pregunto y rodé mis ojos.

-Emmett – lo llamo papá -, "su cosita" – dijo -, es la parte femenina de la mujer – lo miro sin entender -, su sexo – aclaro papa.

-Porque le dicen "cosita" – reprocho -, es "su agujero" – dijo molesto.

-¡Emmett! – exclamamos todos a la vez.

-¡Oh vamos! – Dijo -, cuando con mi Rose lo hacemos solo le digo, Rosie es hora de meterla en tu agujero – reímos.

-Siempre tan bruto – dije -. Pobre Rosalie – me tiro un pedazo de pan.

-Es lo que es, eso de la cosita no es nada – replico.

-Eres todo un romántico – dijo papá y reímos.

-Pero volviendo a la tuyo – dijo Jasper y todos me miraron -. Vas perdiendo y muy vergonzosamente – dijo y rodé mis ojos, aun no puedo creer que estamos hablando de esto -. ¿Qué piensas hacer? – los tres me miraron fijo.

-Solo te paras desnudo frente a ella y que se abalance sobre ti – dijo Emmett.

-Voy a jugar – dije.

"¿Almorzaste? Te amo" – decía el mensaje de texto que llego.

"En eso estoy. ¿Tu pierna? También te amo" – escribí.

"Me arde. Aun sigo ganando" – sonreí.

-Papá – los tres me miraron -. Bella se quemo con agua hirviendo esta mañana y aun le arde – dije y me miro preocupado -, no fue mucho, pero se le puso rojo ¿Hay alguna crema o algo para que se ponga? – pregunte.

-Una crema – contesto y sonreí ante la mirada sorprendida de los tres.

-Esta noche cambio el marcador – dije y reímos.

(Bella POV) llegamos al restaurante para almorzar luego de buscar a Esme. Pedimos nuestra comida y durante mucho tiempo la conversación se centro en el casamiento de Rosalie y Emmett. Gracias a dios.

-¿Cómo atacamos esta noche? – Alice cambio la conversación de repente.

-Alice – advertí y agache la cabeza.

-Bella – me llamo Esme y la mire -. Solo prométeme que se están divirtiendo y no es una pelea grave.

-Es divertido para los dos – asegure y sonrió. Por lo menos desde esta mañana lo era -. Creo que la pelea paso a segundo plano – sonreí cuando recordé a Tanya cuando fui -. Es mas es muy divertido, hoy puse a Tanya en su lugar.

-¡Me hubiera encantado estar ahí! – Exclamo Rosalie - ¿Cómo fue? – las tres me miraban atentas.

-Solo le dije que era una rubia plástica, que a Ed no le gustaban así y que… - dude cuando mire a Esme – que si quería tener relaciones con Ed en su oficina era asunto nuestro – aunque no fueron esas palabras pero estaba Esme – y que era mejor que se fuera para que no nos escuchara – las tres rieron.

-¡Muy bien Bella! – Exclamo Esme -, era hora de que alguien la pusiera en su lugar – sonreí.

-¡Oh! También le recordé que ella es solo su secretaria y yo soy su mujer – dije satisfecha.

-¡Perfecto! – exclamo Alice.

-Tanya debe haber estado sacando chispas – aseguro Rosalie y tenia toda la razón.

-Creo que quería matarme – conteste -. Edward escucho todo porque su puerta estaba algo abierta – aclare -. Voy ganando – me miraron sorprendidas – yo tres, el uno – todas reímos. Recordé que no había cenado anoche. - "¿Almorzaste? Te amo" – escribí el mensaje.

-¿Le estas escribiendo? – la voz de Alice salió algo indignada.

-Alice es solo un juego – dije -, creo que anoche estaba mal y no ceno, tampoco lo puedo descuidar tanto – asegure.

-En esto tiene razón Alice – dijo Esme -. Si fuera doloroso, lo único que conseguirían es hacerse daño - Alice pareció pensarlo y luego asintió como dándonos la razón.

"En eso estoy. ¿Tu pierna? También te amo" – sonreí cuando recibí el mensaje.

"Me arde. Aun sigo ganando" – escribí.

-Esta noche sigues con lo planeado – aseguro Rosalie y asentí.

-Ya tengo en mente cual va a ser mi segundo conjunto para esta noche – confirme y sonrieron.

-Pero no le prestes tu cosita todavía – Alice me apunto con el dedo -, sino termina ganando – todas reímos.

-Te prometo que no le voy a prestar mi cosita – dije. Luego de eso la conversación volvió a la boda y los preparativos.

"Papá me receto una crema para ponerte, te la llevo esta noche. Y no te confíes, el marcador va a terminar a mi favor" – leí mientras las demás conversaban.

"No me confió y te aseguro que el marcador termina a mi favor. Te extraño" - mordí mi labio.

"Te extraño también. Para mañana vas a estar rendida a mis pies" – resople. Las tres me miraron pero no preguntaron nada.

"Sigue soñando, vas a rogar por "mi cosita". Te lo aseguro" – reí.

"Vas a rogar por que mi erección entre en tu cosita. Soy bueno jugando" – hiperventile y al momento llego otro – "Se que te gusto lo de hoy, estoy seguro que tus bragas estaban empapadas y así vas a estar todo el tiempo" – justo en este momento sentí la humedad en mi vagina – "Tan mojada y solo por mi, ahora estoy seguro estas igual, si estuvieras cerca podríamos estar arriba de mi escritorio cogiendo como le dijiste a Tanya" – y eso intensifico mas la humedad en mi bragas – "Imagina, tu, yo, desnudos en mi escritorio, todo en el piso, nosotros sudando y mi pene en tu cosita llevándote al cielo" – y podría haber tenido un orgasmo en este mismo momento.

-Bella – me llamo Rosalie - ¿Esta todo bien? – pregunto mientras Esme y Alice seguían enfrascadas en el tema de la boda.

-Si, solo un par de mensaje – sonreí y ella asintió. Quede durante varios minutos escuchándolas a media mientras repasaba los mensajes en mi cabeza.

"Creo que eso nos dejo Edward 2 Bella 3. Te estoy alcanzando" – sonreí.

"No por mucho. Fue…" – y los mensajes terminaron ahí.

Luego de almorzar, Esme volvió a su trabajo y con las chicas buscamos a Nessie. Luego fuimos a casa de Alice para hacer las pruebas de los vestido de Nessie y el mio. El de Nessie era un vestido blanco con miles de voladitos y puntilla mas una coronita de flores que iba a tener en su cabecita. Parecia una muñequita.

Habíamos estado jugando con Nessie en el living cuando Edward llego. De las entrevistas no eligió a ninguna nueva secretaria por lo que los dos sonreímos cuando dije que seguíamos igual. Luego de cenar, Edward hizo dormir a Nessie después de que la bañe.

Lo vi entrar en la habitación con esa mirada felina y su sonrisa torcida, su pelo mojado luego de la ducha y con apenas un bóxer color negro que ya dejaba ver él bulto que se formaba.

-Tengo esta crema para tu pierna – dijo meciéndola la caja en su mano y solo asentí. Se acostó a mi lado y me destapo la pierna. Se quedo mirándome fijo cuando descubrió lo que tenia puesto.


	58. Capitulo 57: Mas batalla

**Perdon, perdon... perdon! Prometi subir antes y no pude hacerlo asi que aca les traigo 4 capitulos nuevos! Seguimos un poquito mas con esta pelea tan divertida que estan teniendo! Edward y Bella estan en este pequeño juego y estan disfrutando mucho!**

**Sin mas, las dejo para que leen y disfruten!**

**Besos, Nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 57: Mas batalla.**

_Edward y Bella POV_

(Edward POV) Cuando la destape quede sin aliento, tenia puesto un pequeño babydoll de color celeste cielo, demarcaba sus senos en forma de triangulo apenas trasparente, unos centímetros debajo de ellos se abría dejando su vientre al descubierto y mostrando una braguitas chiquitas en el mismo tono.

-Bella – susurre y me pegue más a ella. Se había sentado en la cama y dio una fuerte respiración cuando sintió mi erección en su pierna -. Es un sueño – dije. Respire profundo, debía concentrarme sino me ganaría de nuevo -. La crema – susurre. Abrí el pomo de crema.

-Yo lo hago – dijo e intento sacarla de mi mano.

-Bella déjame cuidarte mi niña – dije esquivando su mano y puse un poco de crema en mis dedos. Fui hasta su muslo donde estaba la mancha roja de la quemadura y comencé a untarla con suavidad. La respiración de los dos se agito.

-Gracias, ya… - trago con dificultad -… ya esta esparcida… - respiro profundo.

-Carlisle dijo que había que poner alrededor también – se quedo en silencio, puse mas cremas en mis dedos y volví a su muslo. Empecé a acariciar mientas untaba mas cerca de su sexo, ver su pecho bajar y subir con rapidez es una delicia y una invitación a perderme entre sus tetas.

-Edward – suspiro cuando con un dedo roce su entrepierna.

-Si Bella – dije en un susurro sobre la piel de su brazo. Sonreí cuando se le erizo la piel y nos miramos, sus ojos negros por el deseo.

-Aah… Ed… - apenas metí un dedo debajo de la braguita y borde delineando su entrepierna acariciando apenas los labios de su vagina.

-¿Estas mejor? – susurre de nuevo contra la piel de su hombro aun mirándonos.

-Sii… - un movimiento pequeño en sus caderas hizo que presionara un poco mas mis dedos contra la piel de su sexo – Aah… - un pequeño y dulce gemido - Edward… - gimió mi nombre mientras cerraba sus ojos. Otro movimiento de caderas - ¡Ed!... – volvió a gemir y abrió los ojos. Solo me miro un segundo y se abalanzo sobre mí a besarme.

Me empujo hasta que quede acostado y se subió a horcajadas sobre mí. Me besa con fuerza, furia y deseo, metiendo su lengua en mi boca de forma exigente y contundente, reclamando la mía como trofeo, buscando mi lengua para jugar y enredarlas. Sus caderas se mecían de arriba abajo, rozando con fuerza nuestros sexos. Luego de unos minutos muy a mi pesar y con poca convicción la tome de las caderas y la empuje hasta dejarla sentada en la cama, separándonos. Me miro seria, me acerque a sus labios y nos miramos, su pecho bajaba y subía con fuerza. Yo no estaba tan lejos de su estado.

-Acabamos de empatar – dije y le di un pequeño beso -. Tú no me prestas tu cosita, yo no te presto mi pene duro y erecto – dije y me levante para ir directo al baño. Hoy tocaba masturbación.

Día Tres. (Bella POV) Dormir a su lado después de eso fue más que difícil, él tuvo su liberación, pero yo me quede deseosa. Durante mucho tiempo tuve que respirar profundo para poder calmar las contracciones en mi interior.

Hoy decidí no ir a su oficina, después de todo anoche me confirmo que no había conseguido nueva secretaria. Además tenía rehabilitación y aunque era en el mismo hospital no iba a tener tiempo ya que había recibido una llamada de la señora Newton, me llamo porque necesitaba hablar conmigo. Así que luego de la rehabilitación fui directamente al local para hablar con ella.

-Bella, querida, veo que estas mejor – dijo la señora Newton cuando me acerque. Me dio un abrazo fuerte.

-Si, solo me quedan unos días de rehabilitación y vuelvo - confirme y vi su cara afligida.

-¡Oh Bella! Lo siento – dijo con mucha pena -, te llame justamente para hablar de eso.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte.

-Lo que sucede querida, es que hemos tenido mucho trabajo con eso que se esta filmando una película acá – dijo y me sorprendió -, así que necesitaba ayuda urgente y contrate a alguien, pero… - se quedo en silencio y pareció avergonzada.

-Pero no puede tener dos empleadas – termine y asintió.

-Lo siento, Bella, sé que lo necesitas, veré si alguna amistad tiene algo, te ayudare no te dejare sola – parecia mas afligida todavía.

-Esta bien, no hay problema – trate de tranquilizarla.

-Pero como vas a mantener a tu niña, lo que menos quiero es que tengas problemas – dijo -. Obviamente te pagare lo que corresponde pero no te ayudara por mucho tiempo.

-En verdad, tranquila, no voy a tener problemas. Edward esta conmigo en casa así que no tendremos problemas con Nessie hasta que encuentre algo mas – confirme y parecia aliviada.

-Eso me deja tranquila, que alegría que tienes a alguien que las cuide – dijo y sonreí.

-¡Estas viviendo con Edward! – exclamo un voz chillona y conocida. La señora Newton se puso seria y pareció molesta.

-Jessica – dije y me cruce de brazos.

-¿¡Están conviviendo! – insistió.

-No es asunto tuyo – dije molesta.

-Jessica vuelve a trabajar – ordeno la señora Newton. "Genial ella se quedo con mi trabajo", pensé.

-No va a durar mucho – aseguro y sentía la sangre fluir mas rápido por mis venas.

-Te repito que no es asunto tuyo, no te metas con Edward – dije furiosa.

-Acaso el padre de tu hija esta de acuerdo con que una persona de su clase cuide de ella – largaba su veneno.

-¿Y que clase de persona es Edward según tu? – replique.

-Un drogadicto bueno para nada, que no quiere hijos – insistió con lo mismo de la otra vez.

-Ya te dije la ultima vez, que se como fueron las cosas en realidad – su mirada de furia me quemaba -, eres una maldita mentirosa que quiere arrastrar en su mierda a todas las personas – dije -, pero no lo harás con nosotros – pase por su lado abriéndome paso empujándola un poco y salí del lugar enfurecida.

Encima de que me quede sin trabajo y esa lo ocupo, se atreve a intentar hablarme mal de Edward de nuevo. Estoy tan molesta, pero no quería preocuparlo, podría haberlo buscado y contarle pero seria para que el reaccionara y no quería que tuviera problemas. Así que di vueltas hasta que se hizo la hora de buscar a Nessie en la guardería y volví a casa.

"¿Estas bien? No hay control hoy" – el mensaje de Edward, no pude sonreír porque aun estoy molesta.

"Ayer me confirmaste que no conseguiste a nadie. No tenia sentido ir" – no sonó juguetón, más bien sonó a reproche.

Sonó el celular y era Edward - ¿Qué paso? – dijo con tono de preocupación.

-Nada – conteste.

-Bella, que estemos en medio de este juego, pelea o lo que sea no quiere decir que no vamos a hablar – aclaro – dime… ¿Qué paso? – pregunto de nuevo.

-Me quede sin trabajo – comencé -. La señora Newton me llamo hoy para hablar, y con eso de la filmación de la película dice que han tenido mucho trabajo y no me podía esperar – no era lo más grave.

-No te preocupes no les faltara nada porque estoy con ustedes – sonreí.

-Lo se, eso no me preocupa – confirme -. Solo que la nueva empleada es Jessica y estaba ahí…

-¿Te hizo algo? – sonó enojado.

-¡No! – exclame enseguida -. Solo quiso esparcir su veneno – resople.

-En cierta forma me alegro que ya no trabajes ahí – y ahora yo sentía lo mismo, ya no quiero volver a cruzármela -, si ella sigue siendo la novia de Mike era seguro que se iban a encontrar de nuevo.

-Creo que es lo mejor, ya no quiero problemas – acorde.

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer? – pregunto.

-No lo se – conteste -, buscar un nuevo trabajo – estar todo el día sin hacer nada no iba conmigo.

-¿Y si entras a la facultad? – pregunto.

-Podría ser, no lo se, veremos – conteste -. ¿Tanya? – no necesito decir mas.

-En su escritorio – fue en tono bajo.

-Mmmm… entonces seguimos… - resople. Ahora pienso que lo esta haciendo a propósito.

-¿Mejor? – pregunto y sonreí. Siempre esta preocupado de mas.

-Mucho, gracias – confirme.

Me dedique el resto de la tarde a jugar con Nessie en casa. Cuando Alice y Rosalie se ofrecieron a venir les pedí lo dejáramos para otro momento porque aun no estaba de humor. Lo mejor era estar con mi peqaeña, después del casamiento ella cumplía los dos añitos y yo los veintidós años.

-Mami – me llamo Nessie mientras preparaba la merienda -. ¿Hemanito? – la mire.

Me arrodille para estar a su altura - ¿Hermanito?- pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza haciendo bailar sus rizos -. No tienes hermanito amor – dije acariciando su rostro.

-¿No ta? – Pregunto - ¿None ta? – la mire sorprendida.

-No se fue a ningún lado – conteste -, todavía no tienes hermanitos – asegure esperando que me entendiera.

-¿Papi? – siguió.

-En el trabajo, viene mas tarde – sonrió -. Vamos a tomar la leche – dije y me tendió los brazos.

Luego de tomar la leche se quedo dormida en mis brazos mientras mirábamos dibujitos en los sillones. Estábamos acostadas y la tenia abrazada, no paso mucho hasta que me dormí también.

(Edward POV) Se que a Bella no le gusta estar sin hacer nada, sin trabajar, pero era lo mejor. Me alegro que la señora Newton haya tomado otro persona, tiene poca importancia que sea Jessica, ya no estaríamos con el riesgo constante de un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ellas. Ahora solo quería que pudiéramos disfrutar estar juntos, los tres como la familia que éramos, así que sentí era lo mejor. Además a lo mejor ella podría estudiar y seguir la facultad, eso implicaría algunos cambios pero eso siempre lo podríamos arreglar.

Ahora de lo único que me tenía que preocupar era de la fusión que se estaba estudiando para asociarse con los Vulturis, los conocí muy poco, vinieron a traer la propuesta. A mi padre no le agrado incluso me dio la sensación de que ya los conocía pero no habíamos podido hablar, porque todo sucedió cuando tuvimos el problema con James. Eso había quedado postergado y era hora de empezar a estudiarlo.

Tenia la ventana de mi oficina abierta, una ráfaga de viento se coló por la ventana tirando varios papeles del escritorio y entre abrió la puerta de la oficina que no estaba bien cerrada. Levante los papeles esparcidos en el piso entre medio de protestas.

-No sé que hace con esa insulsa… – decía Tanya. Estaba recogiendo unos papeles que terminaron cerca de la puerta. Se quedo en silencio seguramente por que le estaban hablando -... ¡en verdad!... me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver su expresión – siguió mientras me quede detrás de la puerta escuchando -… acá es cuestión de tiempo, tengo mis métodos… no voy a fallar… tenme confianza, ella no es nada… o vamos Jessica te juro que él cae rendido a mis pies o mas bien ella va a creer que es así… - abrí la puerta con furia y dio un golpe contra la pared. Tanya quedo callada mientras yo le quitaba el teléfono de la mano.

-¡Porque mierda llamas a mi oficina! – exclame. Aunque ya sabía el motivo.

-¡¿Edward? – podría buscarla en este momento y… resople.

-¡No se te ocurra volver a llamar! – exclame y corte con furia.

-¡Recoge tus cosas y te largas! – exclame mirando a Tanya.

-Edward por favor – pidió.

-¡POR FAVOR UNA MIERDA! ¡RECOGE TUS COSAS! – grite con toda la bronca.

-Dijiste que me ibas a buscar otro puesto – "Es idiota o que le pasa", pensé mirándola indignado.

-¡Piensas que después de eso te voy a buscar lugar acá! – Exclame con indignación - ¡Mañana puedes pasar a buscar tu liquidación no hay lugar en mi hospital para ti! – segui. La quería lo más lejos posible.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada, te largas, recoge todo! ¡AHORA! – grite y de un salto se puso de pie y empezó a guardar sus cosas mientras la miraba atento.

Durante el resto de la tarde me las arregle como pude solo, cuando vino mi padre le comente lo pasado y sin duda era la mejor decisión sacarla del lugar, era mejor que no estuviera dando vueltas. Iba a llamar a Bella para darle la buena noticia, era lo que ella quería, pero decidí no hacerlo, aun estábamos jugando y quería ver con que me sorprendía esta noche.


	59. Capitulo 58: La ultima batalla

**Capitulo 58: La ultima batalla.**

_Edward y Bella POV_

(Edward POV) Cuando llegue a casa encontré a mis dos niñas en el sofá del living. Bella abrazaba a Nessie, el televisor prendido y las dos dormidas. Son tan parecidas, Nessie es la replica de Bella solo que pequeñita, completamente hermosas y las dos mías. Nos íbamos a casar, eso era seguro y apenas pasara Nessie pasaría a ser una Cullen por que la adoptaría legalmente y ya nadie tendría dudas que es mi pequeña. Me senté a un costado para observarlas dormir durante un rato mientras alternadamente acariciaba la mejilla de una y otra, hasta que finalmente la primera en despertar fue mi pequeñita.

-¡Papi! – exclamo apenas me vio.

-Hola cielo – Bella comenzó a abrir los ojos con una sonrisa. Nessie se removió de sus brazos y vino hacia los míos -. Como esta mi estrellita – sonrió cuando la llame así.

-Shhh… - me hizo mientras ponía su dedito en su boca para que me callara -. Mami noni – reí un poco.

-Ven con papi – dije y la lleve a la cocina en brazos -. ¿Le damos una sorpresa a mami? – asintió con un movimiento de cabeza que hizo saltar sus risos -. Vamos a preparar la cena – la deje en suelo y me saque el saco, la corbata y arremangue mi camisa hasta el codo. Saque lo que necesitaba para preparar un arroz con pollo, le iba entregando algunas cosas a Nessie y ella en punta de pie las ponía en la mesada -. Bien estrellita, ven aquí – la senté en la mesada para que me ayudara con algo. Saque una taza para medir la cantidad de arroz y ella la sostuvo -. Muy bien, ¿vas a comer mucho? – pregunte y sonreía.

-¡Si! – Exclamo -, ete me guta – dijo tomando un arroz con los dedos.

-Voy a hacer mucho para ti – sonrió mas.

-Papi – me llamo mientras fui prendido la hornalla.

-Quieta estrellita sino te caes – dije -. ¿Qué pasa? – bese su mejilla y comencé a trozar el pollo.

-¿Hemanito? – pregunto y la mire serio, porque no la entendí.

-¿Qué estrellita? – reía cuando la llamaba así, señal de que le gustaba.

-Hemanito – repitió.

-Pregunta por un hermanito – sentí la voz de Bella que nos miraba desde la puerta.

-¿Un hermanito? ¿Qué hermanito? – pregunte.

-No lo se, hoy me pregunto también – contesto acercándose.

-¡Papi! – exclamo Nessie y la mire.

-Estrellita quieta – dije cuando la vi moverse ansiosa.

-Hemanito ¿none ta? – sonó exigencia y reí.

-No hay hermanito - dije sonriendo.

-Ven Nessie – dijo Bella -, vamos a pintar un ratito mientras papi cocina – Bella tomo a Nessie en brazos y cuanto pasó por mi lado toco mi hombro y lo beso -. Me alegra estés en casa – dijo y salió de la cocina con Nessie.

(Bella POV) El juego me gusta, no lo voy a negar, pero ya llevamos tres días en esto y hay que terminar definitivamente, además ya no puedo con tanta tensión, tengo ganas y muchas de hacer el amor. Después de que Edward preparo la cena y comimos, la rutina se repitió. Jugamos un rato con Nessie, la bañe y el la hizo dormir. Edward se ducho primero y luego de buscar lo que necesitaba para esta noche fue mi turno. Corsé, medias largas, un culotte y porta ligas, todo en un azul eléctrico fuerte, arriba de todo la bata. Una respiración profunda luego de peinarme y secar un poco mi pelo, juntar mucho coraje y caminar hacia la habitación. Todo eso tenía que hacer, y lo hice, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Edward – lo llame desde la puerta con algo de nerviosismo. No estaba segura de sacarme la bata.

-Bella - replico y sonrió.

Respire profundo - ¿Hoy me toca la crema de nuevo? – pregunte y sonrió.

-Si, hay que cuidar esa piel – mordí mi labio y me acerque a la cama mientras desataba la bata.

-Bien – dije, cerré los ojos y de un solo tirón la deje caer en el piso. Cuando abrí los ojos lo observe, me miraba atento, agitado, repasando mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Y si, unos segundos mas y se le paraba el corazón.

-Tengo que curarte – dijo en apenas un susurro. Lo mire durante varios minutos que el siguió apreciando el atuendo -. Bella acuéstate – su voz sonó autoritaria.

Me senté apoyándome en el respaldar de la cama, se dio vuelta con dificultad mientras carraspeo varias veces para aclarar su garganta. Sonreí y mordí mi labio cuando note la erección debajo de su bóxer.

(Edward POV) Definitivamente no me iba a perder esto, o arruinarlo diciéndole que ya había ganado porque Tanya ya no era mi secretaria. Bella con corsé, portaligas, medias y sus bragas en azul eran lo mas sensual y sexi que he visto en mi vida. No lo iba a arruinar, lo iba a disfrutar. Busque la crema para su quemadura que seguramente ahora no era más que una mancha que apenas se notaba, pero era una manera de empezar.

-Es una lastima – susurre acomodándome a su lado.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto mirándome mientras mordía su labio.

-Suéltalo – dije apoyando mi dedo para que no siguiera con ese gesto -. Tener que desacomodar esto – dije mientras desprendía la media del portaligas para bajarla -, para poder curarte – baje un poco la media hasta encontrar la zona apenas rojiza -. ¿Piensas dormir así? – pregunte y asintió -. No parece cómodo para dormir – asegure.

-Puede que a la noche me lo saque – dijo en apenas un susurro.

-¿Lista? – pregunte luego de poner un poco de la crema en mis dedos. Su pecho se hincho con una respiración contenida y solo asintió -. Hay que cuidar esta piel, no quiero ninguna marca - acaricie suavemente hasta que no quedo rastro de crema.

-¿Edward? – susurro cuando me reacomode colocando mi cara muy pegada a su cuello.

-Bella – mi aliento pego en su cuello y se estremeció. Mas crema alrededor de la zona leventemente quemada y de apoco subir hasta llegar a sus bragas.

Fui apenas por el borde de sus bragas metiendo un dedo dentro solo un poco. Delinee hasta llegar a los labios de su vagina, reacomodo sus piernas algo nerviosa y su respiración se agito. Cuando llegue a su entrada metí más mi dedo y comencé a presionar y acariciar con un poco más de fuerza.

-¡Edward! ¡Aaahhh! – gimió y sonreí. No hay nada mejor que escucharla gemir mi nombre.

-Te gusta – afirme, Bella cerro los ojos y echo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás -mmm… Bella… que mojada… ¿por quien estas mojada? – Amo cuando me dice que es mía y quiero que lo diga - ¿dime por quien? – insistí.

-Por tiii… simpreee… aaahhh… solo por tiii… ¡Edward! – siguió gimiendo y busco mis labios. Corrí sus bragas para un costado y comencé a acariciar su sexo con toda mi mano. Busco mis labios y comenzó a besarme con fuerza, desesperación y deseo. Deje que metiera su lengua en mi boca con esa desesperación que adoro.

-Eso hermosa, dame todo ahora, ¿De quien eres? Dime que eres mía y solo mía –. El corsé se prendía por adelante – dilo Bella, di que eres mía – insistí.

-Sooy… - respiro varias veces profundamente - ¡soy tuya! – exclamo.

-Solo mía –repetí -. Saquemos esto – dije mientras comencé a desprende el corsé y ella me ayudaba. Deje que lo hiciera sola y comencé a tirar de sus bragas hasta romperlas, el resto, las medias y el portaligas quedaban en su lugar. Comencé a morder un poco su cuello mientras ella terminaba con el corsé. Separa los labios de su vagina, con el pulgar acaricie su clítoris y con el resto su entrada. Cuando termino con el corsé la solté y lo tome para terminar de sacarlo y voló al piso – Acueste y abre bien las piernas para mi, mi niña – dije y mientras se acomodaba saque mi bóxer liberando mi pene erecto y duro. Me acomode entre sus piernas y fui directo a atacar su cuello, tome cada una de sus manos con las mías y las subí por encima de su cabeza -. Siente como me tienes – refregué mi pene en su vagina - ¿así me querías? – asintió -. Perdiste Bella – asegure y me miro. Sus pechos bajaban y subían con fuerza.

-Nooo… aun puedo… aaahhh… - gimió cuando roce y presione un poco mi pene en su entrada.

-Aun nada amor, te rindes, di que te rindes – dije con desesperación. Estaba ansioso por entrar en ella y perderme en sus pliegues – dilo amor, di que te rindes – insistí.

Respiración profunda y luego lamio sus labios para humedecerlos – Me rindo – dijo.

-Eso amor – y de un solo golpe me enterre en ella. Volví a su cuello, quería marcarla, necesitaba marcarla como mía, y allí quedo la señal. Entraba y salía de ella con fuerza mientras seguía gimiendo con fuerte y mis gemidos se unieron a los de ella, su piel comenzó a ponerse brillante por la transpiración. Solté sus manos, con una apreté una de sus nalgas y la otra fue a una de sus tetas para apretarlas mientras busque el pezón para chuparlo y lamerlo. Bella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y sus manos fueron a mi espalda simulando rasguñarla. Y con más fuerza golpeaba contra ella, entrar y salir, con más fuerza, tirar una pierna para abrirla más y llegar mas profundo. Todo siguió así, comencé a sentir sus pliegues apretar mas mi pene presionando y succionándolo mas dentro de ella, gimió una y otra vez mi nombre con desesperación hasta que finalmente sentí la una contracción mas fuerte, un grito desesperado y el respingo de mi pene vaciándose dentro de ella con fuerza. Unos movimientos mas entrando y saliendo para prolongar un poco mas el placer y luego quede desplomado sobre ella.

(Bella POV) Aun estaba sobre mí calmando de a poco su respiración, subí mis manos hasta su pelo y enrede mis dedos en ellos para acariciarlo.

-Bella, te amo – dijo luego de unos minutos.

-Te amo, Edward – conteste. Volvimos a quedar en silencio, tenia apoyada su cabeza en mi pecho y sus manos me aferraban por los hombros. Intento moverse -. Quédate así – pedí.

-Te voy a aplastar mi niña – dijo y sonreí.

-Un rato más – insistí y no se movió.

-Estabas hermosa – dijo luego de unos minutos -, creo que no voy a poder sacarme tu imagen con todo el conjunto de mi mente por mucho tiempo – sonreí. Se tiro de espaldas sobre la cama, estaba vez lo deje por que en verdad me estaba aplastado y pesaba.

-Mañana necesito tu ayuda en el trabajo – lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte mirándolo, aun tenia los ojos cerrados, me acomode apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y me abrazo.

-Necesito que oficies de secretaria – dijo y me erguí para mirarlo.

-¿Y Tanya? – Pregunte con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción – ¿Mañana la sacas? – me miro sonriendo con burla.

-La eche hoy – dijo y lo bese. Me apretó contra su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra me apretó de la mueca para besarme hasta que me dejo sin aire.

-Me vas a asfixiar – acuse y reimos -. ¡Entonces gane! – Exclame emocionada y el negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que te hago perder el sentido de todo cuando hacemos el amor, pero mientras lo hacíamos te rendiste, por lo que gane yo – dijo burlándose.

-¡Eso no vale! ¡Ya la habías echado! – refute.

-Lo siento, pero gane yo, te rendiste. Lo dijiste – me acomode a horcajadas sobre él. Me mostro una gran sonrisa cuando sintió el roce de nuestros sexos. -Gane – sonrió más.

-Es trampa, no vale – repetí y comencé a mecerme de arriba abajo rozando nuestros sexos con suavidad. Nuestra respiración se agito y se hizo pesada. Me tomo de las caderas y sus ojos verdes ahora estaban negros por sus pupilas dilatadas. Seguí así hasta que sentí que su pene comenzó a endurecerse. Me retire un poco ante su mirada atenta, tome su pene con una mano fuertemente y comencé a masajearlo. Apretó las manos en mis caderas, eso seguro dejaría marcas -. Lo quiero duro y muy parado para mí – dije con la voz ronca.

-Sigue asiii… mmm… asiii… Bella, mi niñaa… - gimió con los ojos cerrados. Cuando estuvo como quería volví a acercar mi entrada a su pene y lo roce levemente -. Déjame entrar… por favor Bellaa… mmm… Bellaa… - gimió nuevamente cuando presione un poco para que entrara un poco y lo saque nuevamente.

-Gane Edward – dije con la voz ronca – dime que gane – volví a presionar para que entrara un poco y lo saque.

-Empatee… no salgas… Bella, mételo… - insistió.

-No empate, dime que gane – me incline para adelante para besarlo. Tome su labio inferior entre mis dientes, lo mordí levemente y lo tire un poco -. Dime que gane – insistí con los movimientos.

-Ganaste Bella, ganaste – dijo mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba. Apretó mis caderas y presiono para entrar de un solo golpe que me hizo estremecer -. Tan estrecha… - gimió con los dientes apretados. Apoye mis manos detrás de mí y eche mi cabeza para atrás. Los labios de Edward fueron directo a mis pechos junto con una mano para acariciarlos y lamerlos, mientras yo me mecía arriba y abajo con fuerza y rapidez. Sentía como apretaba mi pecho con su mano con fuerza y luego lo tiraba un poco para luego atacar el pezón con su boca y lamerlo con la punta de su lengua. Gemía mi nombre y yo el suyo, casi en un grito. Me tome de sus hombros clavando mis uñas haciéndolo emitir un gemido fuerte, y aproveche el agarre para realiza con mas fuerza los movimiento. Los espasmo de placer en mi útero se desplazaron para el resto de mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar ante cada estocada en mi, las contracciones de mis músculos comenzaron a ser mas fuertes apretando en mi interior su pene el cual empezó a respingar en señal de que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Intensifique los movimientos mientras el seguía jugueteando con mis pezones y luego de varios minutos llego la liberación de ambos. Unas mecidas más para alargar el placer y me apreté contra su cuerpo fundiéndonos en un abrazo fuerte.

(Edward POV) Nos dormimos abrazados confirmando una vez más que era toda mía y solo mía. Hacia mucho no vivíamos una noche tan intensa y satisfactoria, este juego había sido toda una revelación en nuestra relación. A la mañana siguiente Bella se preparo para ir a la oficina conmigo, iba a necesitar ayuda porque solo era imposible hacer todo. Bella preparo a Nessie para llevarla a la guardería, por lo menos hasta las tres de la tarde ella estaría conmigo para ayudarme, luego me las tendría que arreglar solo.

-Edward no es que me niegue a ayudarte, pero no se nada de lo que hay que hacer, creo que voy a ser mas un estorbo – dijo mientras íbamos en el auto camino al hospital luego de dejar a Nessie.

-Yo voy a estar ahí todo el tiempo también y te voy a ir explicando todo y voy a estar ayudandote – conteste pero seguía con el ceño fruncido -. Bella lo esencial es que atiendas el teléfono por mí, ya con eso me conformo – apenas sonrió.

-Mientras no me vayas a retar por todo – la vi encogerse de hombros y reí.

-No puedo retarte amor, seria tonto de mi parte porque nunca has hecho esto – conteste -. Además es solo un par de días hasta que encuentre una secretaria, luego te libero y no te hago sufrir mas – rodo sus ojos.

Hay veces que creo que no tiene conciencia de lo que es capaz de hacer, no se da el crédito suficiente. Luego de explicarle todo para cerca del mediodía ya era toda una experta atendiendo el teléfono, derivándome las llamadas y buscando los archivos que le pedía. Lo bueno de esto que sino quería quedarse conmigo tendría algo de experiencia como secretaria. Llegado el mediodía era la hora de comer, aunque no era precisamente comida lo que quería, en mi cabeza todavía estaba la imagen de los dos haciendo el amor sobre mi escritorio.

-Bella ven a mi oficia por favor – dije a través del intercomunicador. Unos segundos después ingreso, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Hice algo mal? – ya estaba preocupada. Negué con la cabeza mientras reía. Tenía puesto un vestido negro al cuerpo a mitad de muslo, con escote redondo y mangas hasta los codos. Lo único que cortaba el negro era un cinto fino en blanco con una hebilla chica en color bronce. Zapatos de taco en punta.

-Amor – dije acercándome a ella -, lo estas haciendo muy bien – deposite un casto beso en sus labios y sonrió -. Es mediodía y hay que comer.

-Oh – estaba sorprendida.

-Dame un segundo – dije y salí de la oficina. Fui hasta la entrada de la recepción y cerré con llave. Volví a la oficina y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me saque el saco y la corbata.

-¿Vamos a la cafetería o pido que traigan acá? – pregunto y sonreí mientras arremangaba mi camisa hasta el codo.

La mire sonriendo -. No dije que íbamos a comer comida – me miro sorprendida -, es la hora del almuerzo, pero lo único que tengo ganas de comer es a ti, tus pezones erectos, tu vagina llena de ese juguito sabroso que es solo para mi placer – su respiración se paro y expiro con fuerza. Comenzó a respirar agitada y sonreí.

-¿Acá? – Pregunto algo asustada - ¿Ahora? – siguió y sonreí mas. Retrocedió a medida que avanzaba hacia ella y choco con el escritorio. Me acerque y la acorrale apoyando mis manos a sus costados sobre el escritorio.

-Tu, yo, este escritorio – sonrió -. Una fantasía, la de cualquier jefe, coger a su secretaria – dije.

-Pero señor Cullen, tengo pareja – dijo y reí.

-Le juro Bella, que no se entera – dije y batió sus pestañas -. Señorita Bella sé que me desea, me ha mirado toda la mañana como si lo hiciera – dije y mordió su labio, gesto que logra alterarme del todo.

-Señor Cullen no puedo, soy una chica decente – respondió.

-Señorita Bella, lo que menos quiero es corromperla – comencé a besar su cuello, mientras que con una mano busque el borde de sus vestido subiéndolo a medida que acariciaba su muslo hasta dejarlo arriba de su cintura -. La deseo tanto Bella – baje de su cuello dando besos hasta llegar al centro de sus pechos.

-Esto tiene que ser en secreto señor Cullen, mi pareja no se puede enterar – enredo sus manos en mi pelo y comenzó a tirarlo, otra de las cosas que me vuelven loco que me haga.

-Nadie lo va a saber – le tome de las nalgas y la subí en el escritorio mientras la besaba metiendo mi lengua bien al fondo de su boca. Busco los botones de mi camisa para desabrocharlos mientras yo desprendía el cinto para poder sacarle el vestido. Saque el cinto y comencé a subir el vestido, ella levanto los brazos y los saque dejándolo caer a un costado en el piso. Sacamos mi camisa, desprendí su corpiño y fue al piso también. Bella empezó a desprender mi pantalón y lo bajamos mientras comencé a sacar sus bragas. -Ven bájate y date vuelta – dije y lo hizo -, acuéstate sobre el escritorio – empuje un par de cosas para hacerle lugar -. Abre las piernas amor – y me hizo caso -. Mmm… Bella… ya estas mojada y apenas te he besado – abrí los labios de su vagina y comencé a acariciar su entrada. Busque su clítoris con el pulgar y también lo acaricie. Con la otra mano tome mi pene con fuerza y comencé a masajearlo, y los gemidos de ambos resonaron en el lugar. Grito fuerte cuando la penetre de una sola estocada con fuerza y comencé con los movimiento chocando contra su culito de manera deliciosa. Todo siguió hasta que luego de una hora que estuve golpeando contra ella una y otra vez de manera frenética llego su orgasmo con fuerza y apretándome hasta que explote y sentí nuestros jugos mezclarse en su interior.

-Señor Cullen – dijo luego de varios minutos que estuvimos en silencio y la lleve hasta el sillón donde nos acostamos abrazados -, creo que esto se va a volver algo constante a partir de ahora – beso mi brazo con ternura.

-Señorita Bella, aun no me he saciado de usted – bese su hombro y reímos.


	60. Capitulo 59: Rosalie y Emmett

**Capitulo 59: Rosalie y Emmett.**

_Bella POV_

Estoy agotada, después de quince días de trabajar con Edward esperando que encuentre remplazo y de cumplir todas sus fantasías sexuales de secretaria y jefe, no doy más. Los primeros días me quedaba hasta las tres de la tarde, pero con el tema de los Vulturis fue necesario que estuviera más tiempo ya que las llamadas no paraban en ningún momento. El problema es que me parece que se escuda en que hay mucho trabajo para no hacer las entrevistas y por lo tanto mantenerme trabajando con él.

Esta semana tuvimos que desacelerarnos un poco, era el casamiento de Emmett y Rosalie y había que ayudarlos con toda la gente que venia, para instalarlos y terminar de ayudar en la casa de los Cullen con la decoración. Rosalie estaba con los nervios a flor de piel y Emmett no paraba de bromear como de costumbre, pero me parece que ahora eran los nervios que lo estaba haciendo que se pasara con las bromas.

Esta semana con Edward íbamos a salir de trabajar a las tres de la tarde, generalmente nos íbamos a las ocho. Hoy habíamos pasado a buscar a Nessie y estábamos yendo hacia la casa para seguir con las cosas del casamiento. Edward era el padrino de Emmett y Alice la madrina de Rosalie. Y mi pequeña era le niña de los anillos, que para mi sorpresa le gustaba y estaba muy entusiasmada.

-¡EMMETT CULLEN MUEVE TU TRASERO Y VEN AQUÍ YA! – sentimos mientras subíamos las escaleras del ingreso a la casa, con Edward sonreímos. Entramos a la casa y se notaba que Rosalie estaba furiosa. Todos estaban en el living y Emmett bajaba las escaleras con lentitud mientras Rosalie pegaba su pie contra el piso en señal de impaciencia.

-¿Cuál es el alboroto? – pregunto Emmett resoplando y creo que no fue la mejor pregunta. Rosalie se acercó a él mas que furiosa, creo que sino fuera porque arruinaría la boda lo mataría en este preciso momento.

-¡QUE PASA, QUE PASA! – Grito Rosalie - ¡QUE ME ACABA DE LLAMAR EL PUTO SASTRE PARA AVISARME QUE NO PASASTE A HACER LA ULTIMA PRUEBA DEL TRAJE! – le grito Rosalie. Todos mirábamos la escena sin decir nada.

-Bueno Rose ahora me voy a hacerla – dijo con esa despreocupación que lo caracteriza.

-¡TENDRIAS QUE HABER IDO HACE DOS SEMANAS ATRÁS! – siguió gritando Rosalie.

-¡Rosalie Lillian Hale, si hubiera sabido que pedirte casamiento te pondría de este humor no lo hubiera hecho! – exclamo Emmett. Y si, en este momento íbamos a contemplar un asesinato.

-¡EMMETT…!

-Rosalie ya me lo llevo, así no pierde mas tiempo – dijo Jasper.

-¡SI TODOS CUBRAN AL ESTUPIDO NENE INMADURO! – Emmett rodo sus ojos cosa que a Rosalie no le agrado para nada.

-Emmett, vamos – dijo Edward -. Bella trajo a Nessie para ensayar – miro a Rosalie y ella asintió -. Otra vez – fue bajito y menos mal solo lo escuche yo. Beso mi frente y sonreí.

Emmett se acercó a Edward y lo abrazo, dio un silbido a Jasper para llamarlo y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que se iban, todo esto bajo la mirada asesina de Rosalie. Creo que si él seguía por este camino no tendría luna de miel.

-Vamos y cuando volvamos un competencia en la play – dijo.

-¡EMMETT! – grito Rosalie reprendiéndolo. Él salió corriendo por la puerta y voy a ser sincera parecia un niño de cinco años huyendo del reto de los padres por una travesura, así que ante la mirada atónita de Rosalie todos nos largamos a reír -. ¡Ustedes denle alas a sus niñerías! – dijo Rosalie y salió enojado subiendo las escaleras.

-Ya vuelvo, voy a llevar al niño al sastre – dijo Edward y asentí.

-Trata de hablar con él, creo que Rosalie le va a dar algo si se sigue comportando así – dije y asintió.

Jasper salió detrás de Edward y Carlisle se fue para la cocina. En el living quedamos Esme, Alice, Nessie y yo. Nessie se bajo de mis brazos y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Esme.

-¡Abu meme! – exclamo acercándose a ella y Esme la tomo en brazos -. Tía sosalie reto eme – sonreímos.

-Emmett se esta portando mal – dijo Esme -. La llevo a afuera así practicamos… una vez mas… - Esme rodo sus ojos.

-Tú o yo – dijo Alice. Buscar a Rosalie después de esto era algo que ninguna de las dos quería hacer.

-¿Las dos? – pregunte y Alice suspiro. Lo pensó unos segundos y asintió.

Seguramente Rosalie se había encerrado en su habitación, así que nos dirigimos para ahí. Golpeamos la puerta varias veces sin suerte.

-¡Rose, abre! ¡Solo somos Bella y yo! – exclamo Alice. Nos quedamos esperando y unos minutos después sentimos el ruido de la llave y nos abrió.

-Si sabia que tu hermano se iba a comportar así nunca hubiera aceptado – dijo mirando a Alice.

-Es un niño y tú lo sabias – dijo Alice y Rosalie rodo sus ojos.

-Rosalie estaba pensando que estas muy estresada, salgamos a tomar algo – dije y negó con la cabeza -, podemos charlar un rato de cualquier cosa y descansas la mente – insistí.

-Te hará bien, es mucha presión con la boda tan cerca – insistió Alice.

-De acuerdo, vamos – acepto Rosalie.

Luego de avisar a Esme que salíamos fuimos en el auto de Alice al pueblo para tomar algo. A medida que paso el tiempo el ánimo de Rosalie fue cambiando y después de dos horas cuando volvimos estaba muy alegre de nuevo. Volvimos a casa y cuando Alice estaciono, Emmett estaba sentado en las escaleras con Jasper y Edward. Cuando llegamos a ellos los tres se pararon, Edward me tendió su mano, calculo fue una señal para indicar que los dejáramos solos.

Emmett se acercó a Rosalie con un gran ramos de rosas – Osita, te amo, y lamento haberme comportado como un niño de cinco – dijo poniendo las flores delante de ella.

-Así te quiero osito, solo… - y eso fue lo último que escuchamos antes de cerrar la puerta para darles intimidad.

Con Edward nos quedamos a cenar, lo cual fue temprano ya que a las ocho estábamos sentados a la mesa. Luego de la cena Rosalie dejo que Emmett jugara en la play luego de que él le rogara miles de veces, le termino ganando por cansancio.

-Cuando tengas hijos se te va a hacer difícil – dijo Esme mirando a Rosalie. Todos estábamos mirando a los chicos jugar a las carreras y estaba a los gritos peleándose. Nessie estaba sentada en la falda de Edward mirándolos -. No creo que Emmett madure por mucho tiempo más.

-Una elección es una elección – dijo Rose – y aunque me hace rabiar y por ahí parezco mas su madre que su pareja, lo amo así… - se encogió de hombros -, nos divertimos todo el tiempo – sonreímos.

-Yo creo que cuando tengan un hijo él va a cambiar un poco – dijo Alice.

-No lo creo, es mas pienso que Em es de esas personas que uno prefiere que nunca maduren – agregue.

-Y que se vuelva serio y demasiado responsable, seria aterrador – agrego Rose sacudiendo su cabeza como si quisiera sacarse la imagen de su mente -. Además prefiero que siga así, me encanta cuando lo veo jugar a las escondidas con Nessie.

-Te aseguro que cuando tengan hijos lo van a adorar – dije. De pronto me sentí algo mal, busque una silla y me senté.

-Bella ¿estas bien? – Esme me miro cuando refregaba mi frente.

-Solo estoy cansada – conteste -. Trabajar con Edward agota y los días se hacen largos – sonríe.

-Es mejor que vayas a descansar, te ves muy pálida – asentí.

Me acerque hasta Edward y bese su mejilla – Estoy cansada, vamos a casa – me miro y sonrió.

-¡GANE! – grito Emmett y lo miramos -. Bella te amo – me dijo y reí.

-Eres un maldito tramposo – le dijo Edward golpeando su brazo.

-Edward esta Nessie – lo rete y él la miro.

-No tengo la culpa que te distraigas tan fácil – contesto Emmett.

Llego el día sábado todos fuimos a arreglarnos a casa de los Cullen, Alice se encargaba de los retoques finales, yo solo me puse mi vestido y ella se encargaría del resto. Mi vestido era en negro y azul, largo hasta los pies con un gran corte en la pierna izquierda que subía hasta mitad del muslo, el pelo recogido en un rodete trenzado, zapatos de tacón despuntados negros y del maquillaje se encargo Alice.

La boda no era ostentosa, más bien simple pero todo era como muy romántico. El altar era rustico, adornado en blanco y con girasoles, los cuales también se utilizaron para el ramo de novia. Fue al mediodía por lo cual todo se veía mejor ya que por suerte hoy estaba soleado. El vestido de Rosalie era en straples ceñido al cuerpo hasta debajo de las caderas y luego salía una falda vaporosa, su pelo recogido y el ramo armado con girasoles. Emmett en su frac con sus hoyuelos marcados por la sonrisa hermosa y grande que tenía. Cuando Rosalie comenzó a caminar hacia él, la miraba con adoración y ella parecia querer correr a su lado. Intercambiaron votos y anillos, entremedio de las lágrimas de Rosalie y la sonrisa cada vez más grande de Emmett. Y cuando llego el momento de sellar todo con el beso, Emmett la tomo entre sus brazos con la torpeza que lo caracterizaba, pero que Rosalie amaba y estuvieron varios minutos besándose, hasta que varios carraspearon para llamarles la atención y alguien, creo fue Jasper, les grito "búsquense un cuarto", lo que hizo que Emmett la soltara.

El festejo duro todo el día, cerca de las ocho de la noche los novios partieron rumbo a Port Angeles donde pasarían la noche de bodas y luego tomarían el avión para ir de luna de miel a una isla en el caribe. Tanto Emmett como Rosalie estaba mas que felices, se les veía totalmente enamorados, prometieron llamar para avisar como llegaron luego del viaje.

Luego de que los invitados se fueron no encontraba a Edward por ningún lado, nadie lo había visto desde hace varios minutos, así que fui a buscarlo habitación por habitación, hasta que finalmente lo encontré en la que sabia de chicos solía ser la habitación de Emmett. Estaba sentado en un sofá cama mirando todo el lugar.

-Edward – lo llame mientras entraba, mi miro apenas sonriendo - ¿Pasa algo amor? – parecia muy triste y apenas sonrió.

Palmeo un costado para que me sentara a su lado – Solo estaba viendo las cosas de Em – dijo suspirando.

-¿Y? – pregunte sentándome a su lado y me abrazo.

-Y que es increíble que ese niño grande este casado ya – sonreímos -. Se aman, mucho, lo he visto mas que feliz – aseguro.

-Eso es bueno – conteste - ¿Por qué estas tan triste? – me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Las cosas cambian – se encogió de hombros -, cuando vuelvan solo van a estar acá un par de meses mas y luego se van a Seattle, no lo voy a tener rondando todo el tiempo – me abrace mas fuerte a él.

-Los vamos a extrañar mucho – asegure y dio otro suspiro fuerte de nuevo.

-No tienes una idea cuanto – acaricio mi mejilla -. Emmett siempre ha estado a mi lado, aunque es infantil siempre he podido hablar con él de todo – contaba -. Rosalie entra a la familia, pero en cierta forma también los perdemos – se quedo pensativo.

-¿Qué mas? – pregunte y sonrió.

-Que perceptiva – sonreí -. Seguramente Alice en poco tiempo también seguirá su camino con Jasper y puede que a lo mejor no están acá – siguió -. Hay momentos que pienso que crecer no es tan bueno, porque las personas que amamos toman otros caminos y nos alejamos.

-Solo nos alejamos en espacio, pero no en sentimientos – dije -, no lo veas así. Piensa que son felices, que igualmente aunque estén lejos sabes que puedes contar con ellos porque se aman, el lazo de familia es mas grande que cualquier otra cosa y mas en tu familia, siempre se hay apoyado en todo – seguí -. A ustedes los une un lazo de amor que es mas grande que cualquier cosa, nunca estarán separados realmente.

-Te amo Bella – mi corazón acelero su latir -. Encontrarme con ustedes fue lo mejor que me paso cuando volví a Forks, son lo mas importante ahora.


	61. Capitulo 60: Problemas se avecinan

**Capitulo 60: Problemas se avecinan.**

_Bella POV_

Un mes después de perder mi trabajo aun seguía trabajando con Edward, ya me había acostumbrado y él estaba mas que conforme en como me desenvolvía. Esta semana había una reunión importante con Aro Vulturis y Edward no estaba seguro de la fusión, al contrario creo que no le gustaba para nada la idea. Faltaban dos meses para fin de año, Emmett y Rosalie había vuelto de luna de miel y recién se irían a vivir a Seattle a partir del mes de marzo, por el momento estaba viviendo en la casa de Esme y Carlisle. Alice en una semana tenia que viajar a Nueva York y Jasper la acompañaba, así que dentro de toda la familia aun no se separaría.

-Edward – entre a su oficina y él estaba concentrado en varios papeles, me miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Dime - me tendió la mano y fui hasta él, me hizo sentar en su falta.

-¿Tengo que informarte todo sentada en tu falda? – pregunte y rio - ¿Sabes que pensaran si alguien entra de improviso? – beso mi cuello.

-Que tengo algo con mi secretaria – volvió a besar mi cuello.

-Estamos trabajando – dije y resoplo, luego se alejó -. Así me gusta – dije y sonrió -. Llamo Jane, para avisar que estarían el viernes a las cinco de la tarde – puso mala cara -. ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

-Nada importante – contesto, pero lo conozco, sé que algo pasa.

-Sabes que no te voy a creer si me lo dices con esa cara – me miro serio.

-He escuchado rumores – comenzó -, sobre los Vulturis y no son buenos – comento.

-¿Qué tipo de rumores? – pregunte.

-Sobre que están involucrados con drogas y tráfico – contesto -. Mande a Seth a averiguar, pero como es prioridad lo de James, aun no me informaron nada – suspiro profundo, apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerro los ojos.

-Eso también venia a avisarte – abrió los ojos -, Seth te llamo cuando estabas en la junta, pidió que lo llamaras lo antes posible – dije y asintió.

-Hay que seguir – dijo -. Ve a tu lugar – dijo pegando una pequeña palmada en mis nalgas -. Llama a Seth y me lo pasas – dijo antes de que saliera y asentí.

Llame a Seth como me pidió y le pase la comunicación mientras yo me dedique a organizar el resto de las cosas como responder mail, archivar carpetas, pasar cartas en limpio y demás. Otras de las cosas que también hice fue pedir información sobre las universidades, en realidad solo averiguaba, no sabia si realmente iba a ser posible, aunque sobre esto aun no le había dicho nada a Edward porque si por él fuera, sobornaría a alguien y nos marcharíamos ya mismo para que estudiara, y tampoco era así.

-Bella – me tomo por sorpresa y me sobresalte. Salía con cara de preocupación -. ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto y sonreí.

-Solo estaba concentra y me asuste – no sonrió y me llamo la atención.

-Voy a salir, no se cuanto me tarde – asentí -. Si me llegan a buscar toma el recado, voy a tener el celular apagado – iba a decir algo y me corto -. Espérame si tardo mucho porque te voy a buscar y pasamos por Nessie para volver a casa, no vayas a ningún lado sola – y eso fue más raro.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte y me miro serio.

-Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte – dijo y se fue.

"O si claro, no me voy a preocupar cuando sale de esa manera y ni siquiera me saluda como lo hace habitualmente con un beso", pensé. Obviamente esta noche en casa íbamos a tener una conversación muy seria.

-Oficina de Edward Cullen – conteste cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Bella, hermanita ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? – a esa voz no era difícil reconocerla.

-Emmett ¿Cómo estas? - pregunte -. Todo está bien por acá – conteste.

-Me alegro, yo aun disfrutando de la luna de miel – reímos -. ¿Mi hermano anda por ahí? – pregunto.

-No, ha salido – conteste.

-¿Se fue a encontrar con Seth? – resople.

-No lo se, no me dijo – conteste.

-Oh, oh – dijo -, espero no haber metido la pata – yo que él no seguiría hablando.

-Sabes algo – asegure.

-Nop – dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Emmett no me engañas, suenas a un niño que lo agarraron diciendo una mentira – asegure.

-Bella, no se nada, en verdad – rodé mis ojos. Es imposible creerle si se esta riendo mientras habla.

-Emmett, no me hagas perder el tiempo y dime que sabes – dije -. O sabes que, mejor llamo a Rosalie y le cuento que me estas ocultando algo – amenace.

-Bella no puedes ser tan malvada con tu cuñado – me acuso -. Sabes que Rose me castiga feo cuando se enoja – su voz sonaba a que estaba haciendo un puchero -. Sabes me deja sin su "cosita" – largue una carcajada -. Aun no entiendo porque le dicen así.

-Es invento de Alice y no es de lo que estamos hablando ahora – dije -. Emmett me estoy cansando – resoplo.

-Vamos Bella, no me hagas quedar mal con mi hermanito – dijo.

-Aguarda un momento – dije, tome mi celular y marque el número de Rosalie -. Rose…

-Bella no hagas eso – me corto.

-Bella ¿Cómo estas? – saludo Rose por el celular.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Estas cerca de Emmett? – pregunte.

-Bella me lo vas a pagar – amenazo Emmett.

-Si – contesto Rose -. ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

-Hay algo… - empecé.

-Seth esta en Forks – dijo rápido y me sorprendió -. Lo vi esta mañana, lo encontré de casualidad – siguió.

-¿Nada mas? – la pregunta iba para Emmett.

-¿Nada mas que Bella? – pregunto Rose.

-Juro que nada mas – dijo Emmett.

-Perdón Rose, estaba con Em en el otro teléfono y estaba molestándome, pero ya se disculpo – dije.

-Dile que es un niño bueno – dijo Rose y rodé mis ojos, estaban en la misma casa, acaso no se lo podía decir ella.

-Em, dice Rose que eres un niño bueno – repetí.

-Oh mi osita, dile que es por ella por que la amo – suspire.

-Rose dice que es por ti, porque te ama – repetí.

-Dile que también lo amo – otro suspiro.

-Emmett dice que también te ama – seguí.

-Dile…

-¡Están en la misma casa! – exclame y sentí sus risas -. ¡Acaso no pueden verse y decírselo el uno al otro! – proteste.

-¡Uy Bella que carácter! Dile a Ed que te atienda mejor – dijo Emmett y largo la carcajada.

-¡Emmett, eres insoportable! – lo rete.

-No le digas eso a mi osito, es un tierno – me reto Rose.

-Así me quieres – contesto Emmett.

-¿Saben que? tengo mucho trabajo… voy a cortarles… a los dos – dije y corte la comunicación.

Mi mente empezó a dar vuelta en las posibilidades, sobre todo pensando en James, aunque ahora también estaba el tema de los Vulturis, pero estoy segura que sino me dijo es mas por el tema de James. No era fácil sacarme esto de la cabeza, pero era mejor intentarlo hasta hablar con Edward y no tener mi cabeza dando vueltas y alterarme sin saber. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde empecé a sentirme al descompuesta, intente llamar a Edward pero tal como dijo su celular estaba apagado, así que busque a Carlisle a quien tampoco encontré. Termine avisándole a Zafrina, que era Jefa de enfermería, que me retiraba y que si preguntaban por mi avisara, fui directo con Esme que por la hora ya debía tener a Nessie con ella.

-Bella – saludo Esme cuando me vio entrar - ¿Hija estas muy pálida? – me dijo acercándose rápido.

-No me sentía bien – conteste -, creo que estoy algo descompuesta.

-Ven siéntate un rato – dijo mientras hacia que me apoyara en ella -. ¿Por qué Edward no te llevo a casa directo? – pregunto.

-Tuvo que salir a una reunión y no lo encontré – dije mientras ella me traía un vaso de agua -. Creo que se me bajo la tensión.

-Seguramente, toma come este caramelo – tome el caramelo de miel y lo lleve a mi boca luego de tomar algo de agua.

-¿Mami ta fema? – Nessie se acercó y se apoyó en mis rodillas. Acaricie su mejilla.

-Si estrellita – ahora todos la llamaban así, era el apodo que le puso Edward -, dejemos que mami descanse un poquito.

-Estoy mejor – dije y Esme sonrió.

Esme estuvo cerca de diez minutos más jugando con Nessie mientras yo me recomponía. Empezó a sonar mi celular, demore en sacarlo del bolso y se corto, a los segundos sonó de nuevo.

-Bella hermosa, Zafrina me dijo que te sentías mal – afirmo seguro.

-Solo algo descompuesta ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunte.

-Seth vino a traerme algo de información de los Vulturis – dijo y por su voz parecia en mejor estado que cuando se fue.

-¿Y esta todo bien? – pregunte.

-No son buenas noticias – dijo -. Luego te cuento, ahora quiero saber si estas mejor – sonreí.

-Si estoy mejor – confirme -. No te preocupes.

-Paso a buscarlas y las llevo a casa así descansas – es tan tierno, siempre se preocupa de mas.

-Te esperamos ¿te quedas con nosotras o después vuelves al trabajo? – pregunte.

-Me quedo a cuidarte – confirmo -. Nos vemos en unos minutos, cuídate – dijo y le tire un beso a modo de saludo.

Cuando llego Edward me llevo cargada en sus brazos hasta el auto, como si no pudiera ni siquiera caminar, entre medio de mis protestas y sin hacerme caso cuando me queje por su exageración.

-Bella ¿Por qué siempre te resistes a mis cuidados? – reprocho pero no perdió la sonrisa.

-Porque no hace falta tanto cuidado – dije aun prendida de su cuello.

-Si fuera de esos hombres que cuando sus mujeres se sienten mal las dejan solas, te quejarías porque no me preocupo – sonreí y bese su cuello.

-Por eso te amo "don preocupon" – sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso.

-Vamos a casa – dijo haciéndome entrar en el auto -. Estrellita ven con papi – dijo tomando a Nessie en sus brazos quien venia con Esme. Nos despedimos luego que la acomodo en su lugar y fuimos a casa.

Llegamos a casa y una vez mas me tomo en brazos a penas me baje del auto y me llevo cargada hasta depositarme suavemente en el sillón del living, me dio un pequeño beso y me miro serio.

-Te quiero quietita ahí, no se te ocurra moverte – advirtió y asentí cual niña chiquita que la acaban de retar y salió a buscar a Nessie.

-Estrellita ve con mami, no dejes que se levante de ahí para nada – dijo mirándola serio, Nessie acaricio su mejilla y suspiro ante el contacto. La dejo en el piso y ella vino hasta mí.

-Upa mami – Nessie tendió los brazos y la senté en mi regazo.

-¿Te vas a cambiar? – asentí y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus rostro iluminando sus ojos. Se acercó acomodo a Nessie y sin más me levanto en brazos y con mi pequeña incluida.

-¡Upa papi! – Nessie se largo a reír mientras aplaudía.

-¡Edward te vas a lastimar! – lo rete y él se puso serio.

-No me desconcentres que nos caemos los tres – dijo y se notaba el esfuerzo que hacia para caminar. Resople y me sonrió.

-Listo – dijo dejándonos en la cama.

-¿Puedo buscar mi ropa? – me cruce de brazos y levante una ceja mirándolo seria. Nessie comenzó a saltar en la cama.

-Estrellita no hagas eso te puedes caer – la reto y ella se reía, se sentó de nuevo en mi regazo -. Y tu – me apunto con un dedo -, dime que ropa quieres y te la busco.

-Edward – proteste -, no me siento tan mal - se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso y otra a Nessie en la mejilla -. Mejor te acuestas, no me preocupes por favor, demasiado tengo con el tema de los Vulturis ahora para tener que estar preocupado por ti – suspire -. Por favor, haz esto por mi y quédate en cama, yo preparo la cena y la traigo así cenamos los tres acá – otro pequeño beso en los labios.

-Está bien, como quieras – dije y sonrió -. Dime que paso con los Vulturis – sonó a exigencia.

-Tenemos un problema grande – empezó mientras se sacaba la corbata -, mañana vamos a hablar con papá, pero nos estaban amenazando con no dejar que nadie nos provea medicamentos sino aceptábamos la fusión – me miro serio -. Ya hay dos laboratorios que no nos quieren tomar más pedidos y si los demás hacen lo mismo es difícil que los hospitales puedan funcionar – dijo -. No voy a dejar que eso pase, que todo el esfuerzo de papá sea destruido.

-¿Por eso estabas tan mal la semana pasada? – pregunte.

-Perdón por no haberte dicho nada, pero tenia la cabeza en cualquier lado – asentí y sonrió.

-¿Y Seth que te dijo ahora? – mas suspiros.

-Seth es joven pero muy bueno en lo que hace y me ha dado muchas esperanzas, aunque no cree tener todo para el viernes, lo que necesitamos y eso nos va a traer problemas – ahora se notaba preocupado.

-Edward – estaba por salir de la habitación -, ¿Pero todo va a estar bien verdad? – pregunto.

Se acercó y me miro a los ojos – Todo va estar bien amor – dijo acariciando mi rostro -, pase lo que pase nunca voy a dejar que nada les pase – sonreí y el correspondió la sonrisa.


	62. Capitulo 61: Esme y los Vulturis

**Bueno aca les traigo tres capitulos nuevo! **

**Les queria comentar, los Vulturis aparecen y es muy rapido solo porque me parecia que debia nombrarlos de alguna manera, pero no eran esencial para la historia, solo para demostrar la fuerza y conviccion de Edward para lo que viene despues!**

**Espero les guste y muchisimas gracias por las reviews...**

**Besitos, nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 61: Esme y los Vulturis.**

_Edward __y Bella POV_

(Bella POV) Edward fue a preparar la cena mientras con Nessie nos quedamos viendo dibujitos animados en la cama, una de las tantas cosas que Edward había modificado en nuestras vidas, había comprado un plasma para la habitación, con lo que no me mostré muy de acuerdo, pero el disfruta de ver algo mientras esta en la cama. Además había cambiado el televisor viejo del living por otro plasma, a Edward le gustaba tener todo nuevo y de última tecnología.

El fuerte de Edward no es la cocina, pero pone su mejor esfuerzo. Hoy solo preparo un puré de papas con salchichas, a Nessie le encantaban y era bastante sencillo para él, trajo todo en una bandeja y cenamos esa noche mientras seguimos viendo los dibujitos. Levanto todo una vez terminamos de cenar, se encargo de limpiar la cocina, ignorando mis protestas y un par de horas después Nessie quedo dormida entremedio de los dos y Edward se encargo de llevarla a su cuna. Luego nos dormimos abrazados.

Al día siguiente comenzó el alborotamiento más grande que he presenciado desde que llegue al hospital. Todo debido que cuando llegamos a la mañana lo primero que encontré en la bandeja de mail era la notificación de dos laboratorios mas que negaban enviarnos pedidos de suministros de medicamentos.

-Edward – entre a su oficina casi sin avisar -. Esto llego hoy – dije entregándole una copia impresa de los mail. Se puso de pie con furia cuando leyó el primero.

-¡Mierda! ¡Son unos malditos! – exclamo golpeando los papeles sobre su escritorio. Pareció pensar unos minutos - Llama a Carlisle, dile que venga a mi oficina urgente – cuando llamaba así a su padre es porque realmente esta preocupado.

Sin decir nada llame a Carlisle, le comente algo brevemente y en menos de cinco minutos estaba entrando a la oficina de Edward.

-Bella, ven aquí – sentí que me llamaba Edward -. Necesito que llames a Seth – comenzó mientras empecé a anotar -, dile que los Vulturis deben ser su prioridad, de ser necesario ponga mas gente no importa el costo, quiero resultados urgente – Carlisle lo miraba serio y creo que algo asombrado -. Llama a Port Angeles quiero saber cual es el inventario de todo, que calculen cuanto tiempo va a durar….

-No hay forma de saber eso hijo, si se presenta una emergencia… - corto Carlisle y Edward lo miro serio.

-Lo se – le corto -, pero necesito que hagan un estimativo sin emergencias, como trabajarían normalmente, cuales son los faltantes – siguió diciendo mientras me miraba y yo seguía tomando nota -, que acá también lo hagan – asentí de nuevo -. Llama a la asistente de Aro Vulturis, dile que el viernes los quiero a primera hora de la mañana. Que alguien te ayude a llamar el resto de los laboratorios quiero saber si alguno de los otros laboratorios también nos van a cortar el envió.

-Edward - lo llamo Carlisle -, ¡cálmate hijo, todo va a salir bien! – Edward estaba a punto de explotar tras ver el semblante calmo pero pensativo de su padre.

-No puedes pedirme eso, esto… – dijo balanceado los papeles que le había dado -, es un intento claro de que no quieren una fusión, quieren ser dueños del lugar y no los voy a dejar, no van a adueñarse del esfuerzo tuyo – ahora Carlisle tenia en su mirada un aire de orgullo, al igual que yo al ver a mi Edward tan decido a presentar batalla.

-Lo se hijo, y sé que te encargaras de todo a la perfección – aseguro Carlisle.

-Bella llama a Jasper, dile que vengan prefiero su asesoría legal y también llama a Emmett – y eso me sorprendió.

-¿Para que quieres a Emmett? – pregunto Carlisle intrigado, justo cuando estaba por hacer la misma pregunta.

-Seth me informo que Aro viaja con un sequito de guardaespaldas o mas bien matones – Carlisle iba a protestar -. No vamos a estar desprotegidos – anuncio algo intimidante cosa que dejo atónito a Carlisle –. Sin tan solo supiera porque mierda se han venido contra nosotros ahora, ellos nunca han tenido negocios en esta zona – se quedo pensativo.

-Bella – me llamo Carlisle -, ve a hacer todo lo que te indico Edward, necesito hablar a solas con él – asentí.

-Edward, sé que vas a poder con ellos, pero cálmate para que puedas pensar bien – pedí y tomo el puente de su nariz luego de mirarme unos segundos. Carlisle me sonrió con ternura.

-Necesito todo eso lo antes posible – volvió a mirarme y asentí -, diles a todos que se pongan a trabajar, a mas tardar lo quiero para ultima hora del día de hoy.

-De acuerdo – dije y salí de la oficina.

Apenas me senté en el escritorio sonó el teléfono de la oficina. Llame a Jasper y Emmett, los dos confirmaron que en menos de media hora estarían acá. Seguí llamando a los distintos sectores pidiendo todo lo que me había indicado. Busque a la secretaria de Carlisle, Senna y a Zafrina la jefa de enfermeras que era con las que mas tenia confianza y nos dividimos una lista de laboratorios para llamarlos.

(Edward POV) Tenia que tomar las riendas de todo y empezar a movilizar los hilos rápidamente, esto no tenia que extenderse más de lo necesario, no iba a aceptar perder los dos hospitales que tanto esfuerzo le llevo levantar y crear un prestigio para echarlo todo a perder por unos traficantes de mala muerte. De todo esto lo que mas me intrigaba era saber porque Aro había mostrado de repente este interés en nosotros, los negocios de ellos se limitaban a la costa este, muy lejos de Forks y Port Angeles, dos pueblos muy pequeños para donde ellos sabían instalarse.

- Sin tan solo supiera porque mierda se han venido contra nosotros ahora, ellos nunca han tenido negocios en esta zona – lo dije en voz alta, pero en realidad era mas un pensamiento interno.

-Bella, ve a hacer todo lo que te indico Edward, necesito hablar a solas con él – dijo papá mirando a Bella y eso me sorprendió. Me quede mirándolo y él miro como Bella salió de mi oficina -. Es admirable como en pocos minutos tu mente ha funcionado a una velocidad impresionante además de poder pensar en todo a la vez – dijo y parecia orgulloso, algo que hizo sintiera cierto regocijo interno.

-No hace falta que me alabes, es mi trabajo a esto me dedico, además en mi mente hay espacio de sobra para pensar en varias cosas a la vez – papá sonrió y correspondí la sonrisa.

-Creo que debo contarte algo – dijo y lo mire serio -, ven – dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo a los sillones que tenia en la oficina -, nos sentemos acá y hablamos tranquilos - nos acomodamos en los sillones y se quedo pensativo. Luego me miro serio -. Mejor voy a llamar a Esme, también a Alice y Rosalie, creo que seria mejor todos supieran esto – dijo y me sorprendió. Me quede en silencio mientras saco su celular y llamo.

-Cariño – se quedo un minuto en silencio -… si, lo se… no… necesitaría vinieras ahora al hospital y llama a Rosalie y Alice para que también vengan… esto lo teníamos que hablar en algún momento… tranquila mi reina, veras que no va a pasar nada… - "¿Mamá esta intranquila por algo?", pensé -. Ya son niños grandes podemos contarles, además tu no hiciste nada… tranquila, ven vamos a hablar todos en la oficina de Edward… Jasper y Emmett ya vienen para acá – dijo -. De acuerdo… te espero… te amo cariño… - y corto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunte realmente preocupado, que tenia que ver mamá en todo esto.

-Vamos a esperar a tus hermanos, mas bien que reunamos a toda la familia para hablar – dijo y debe haber visto mi cara no aceptándolo del todo -. Es algo importante y vas a entender lo que esta pasando ahora – suspire y asentí.

Luego de una media hora empezaron a llegar todos. La ultima en llegar fue Alice. Nos encerramos todos en la oficina, Bella se encargo de dar aviso de que no nos molestaran por las próximas dos horas. Alice se había sentado en el sillón de tres cuerpos en la falda de Jasper quien la tenia tomada de la cintura y ella se abrazaba a su cuello, Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentado a su lado tomados de la mano, yo me había apoyado en la pared y tenia a Bella abrazada por la cintura y su espalda apoyada en mi pecho. Estamos a un costado del sillón grande. Frente a nosotros mamá se había sentado en el sillón de un cuerpo y papá había acercado el otro a ella y le tomaba las manos. Mamá parecia algo nerviosa.

-Bien – comenzó papá ante la mirada atenta de todos -, no les contamos esto de más chicos, no por ocultárselos, sino porque es doloroso para Esme – dijo acariciando su rostro y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Antes de conocer a su padre estuve casada con Aro Vulturis – automáticamente me tense y Bella acaricio mi mano. Vi los rostros de Emmett y Alice sorprendidos, seguramente el mio estaba igual -. Era demasiado joven cuando me case con él y muy ilusa, era un joven carismático y encantador, parecia aterrador por momentos pero cuando estaba conmigo parecia que bajaba la guardia, pero en verdad lo que hacia era fingir – siguió bajo nuestras miradas atentas -. Estuvimos casados tres meses y todo hasta ese momento fue bastante bien, pero luego empezaron la discusiones la mayoría por sus celos hasta… - mamá agacho la cabeza y parecia avergonzada. Tuvimos que esperar varios minutos porque parecia resultarle difícil seguir.

-Esme, cariño, hemos hablado de esto y no tienes por qué avergonzarte – dijo papá dándole valor y ella lo miro dando una respiración profundo -. Fuiste muy valiente – ella asintió.

-Aro empezó a pegarme – Emmett se puso de pie automáticamente y Alice se soltó a Jasper y se arrodillo frente a mamá. Yo solo pude aferrarme mas a Bella y apretarla contra mi cuerpo – y así estuvimos durante varios meses… - se quedo en silencio, recordar realmente le estaba doliendo y yo tenia una razón mas para destruir a esos malditos. Mamá acaricio la cabeza de la Alice que la había apoyado en sus piernas -… fueron muchos meses incluso cuando quede embarazada, nunca dejo de pegarme… - mama se atragantó y mira a papá quien asintió. Ellos siempre han sabido comunicarse solo con una mirada.

-Nos conocimos un día que la internaron, estaba prácticamente desfigurada, con quebraduras y aun embarazada, lamentablemente al bebé no pudimos salvarlo, pero logre salvarla y me dedique a cuidarla mientras estuvo internada, no deje que volviera con él – papá sonrió -. Luego logramos el divorcio y a la semana nos casamos y nos mudamos a Seattle, en ese momento estábamos viviendo en Ohio – se sentía mucha tristeza y pesadumbre en el aire y yo solo miraba a mamá, la tristeza en sus ojos, muy pocas veces se veía eso, era la persona mas feliz que conocía -. Luego con mucho trabajo fuimos consiguiendo todo lo que alcanzamos y empezaron a llegar ustedes – mamá nos miro a los tres y ahora su rostro se ilumino de nuevo.

-Que Aro aparezca ahora, no les sorprende – asegure y asintieron -, por eso no te sorprendió cuando llego la propuesta – mire a papá y respiro profundo.

-Hubo amenazas, alejarla de Aro no fue fácil, él ya era importante y tenia dinero – papá me miraba fijo ahora -. Siempre siguió nuestros pasos, siempre hemos estado seguros que iba a venir por nosotros en algún momento – quedamos todos en silencio.

-Emmett – llame a mi hermano y todos me miraron -, creo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer – el asintió -, quiero gente en los dos hospitales en casa de ustedes y también en la nuestra – comencé -. Que sean los suficientes para que cada uno salga con alguien siguiéndolo, no quiero a ninguno vulnerable – creo que todos sabían a donde apuntaba.

-Va a ser mejor que vaya a encargarme de esto, no voy a demorar en conseguirlos – esta era de las pocas veces que veía a Emmett realmente preocupado y hasta parecia tenía ganas de matar a alguien. En silencio se acercó a mamá y le abrazo, también lo hizo con papá -. Rosalie, vamos - estiro su mano y Rosalie la tomo. Fueron los primeros en irse luego de que Rosalie se despidió de todos.

-Edward – me llamo Jasper -, calculo que tendrás algo para darme así me encargo – aseguro y tenia toda la razón.

-Bella – nos soltamos -. ¿Te enviaron algo de sobre los suministros que tenemos y los faltantes? – me miro y parecia que estaba como fascinada, creo que ninguno me había visto en esta posición. Les llamaba la atención.

-No les has dado mucho tiempo, no hace mas de tres horas se los pedimos – necesitaba que la gente se moviera mas rápido –. Deja que me encargue de llamarlos de nuevo y ver que puedo hacer.

-Jasper necesito que te encargues del tema de los laboratorios, de alguna manera necesito obligarnos a que nos provean hasta que se resuelva esto – dije.

-Tienes los datos, documentación, contratos, todo lo que haya, me los llevo ahora así empiezo – mire a Bella.

-Ven conmigo, te doy todo ahora – Jasper asintió y salió con Bella.

-Me voy a llevar a Esme a casa – dijo papá y asentí -. Alice te llevo también, hazle compañía – ella asintió. Estaban saliendo cuando detuve a mamá tomándola del brazo.

-Solo será un minuto – dije y papá asintió. Salieron con Alice y nos dejaron solos -. ¿Estás bien? – pregunte. Me abrazo fuerte durante unos segundos, abrazo que correspondí y luego se separo.

-Estoy bien, solo son recuerdos amargos – sonrió un poco -. Solo me preocupo por ti, eres a quien le toca lidiar en este momento con él, y eso ni en mis peores sueños lo hubiera imaginado – acaricio mi rostro.

-Eso es lo de menos, yo puedo con él – asegure y suspiro -. No va a tocarte, y esta vez lo voy a alejar para siempre, nunca mas estará en nuestras vidas – ahora sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Mi dulce niño – dijo acariciando mi rostro y sonreí -. Ten cuidado, no quisiera te pasara algo – dijo. Bese su mejilla.

-No me pasara nada – asegure -. Y te aseguro que todo va a salir perfecto – dije -. Ahora ve a descansar un poco, se muy bien que los malos recuerdos pueden ser agotadores -. Nos volvimos a abrazar durante un minuto y luego se fue con papá.

Después de eso solo pude recostarme en el sillón y cerrar los ojos. Estaba agotado y aun no tenía tanta información como quería para poder impedir todo esto. Y tenia que hacerlo porque no pare de repetirles una y otra vez, que nada iba a pasar que iba a resolver todo. ¿Y sino era así? ¿Si después de todo no lograba frenarlo y perdíamos todo? No podía pensar en eso, era mi familia, era el esfuerzo de mis padres de toda su vida, era mis niñas y nuestras vidas. No podía fallarle a ninguno, después de todo mis padres habían soportado una de las peores etapas de mi vida y me habían apoyado, contenido, luchado por mi y me habían rescatado de un pozo negro y profundo. Respire profundo, tenia que despejar mi mente de esto, levantarme y seguir, pero aun así quede acostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

Sentí su mano acariciar mi rostro, fue suave y con cierta ternura. La tome en un movimiento rápido y apreté la palma de su mano contra mis labios, absorbí su aroma durante unos minutos y abrí los ojos para ver sus ojos chocolates alumbrarme. Solo eso necesitaba para sentir que la fuerza volvía a mi cuerpo.

-Estás cansado – afirmo y asentí -. Duerme un rato y te despierto en unos minutos – suspire -. Solo media hora, para que despejes la mente – me senté y nos acomode para abrazarla y apretarla contra mi pecho.

-No puedo, tengo que seguir – dije -. Quisiera que buscaras a Nessie y la trajeras para acá, hasta que Emmett traiga gente no las quiero lejos de mi – dijo y sentí una pequeña risa.

-¿Vas a estar mas tranquilo así? – sus ojos chocolate me hipnotizaron.

-Mucho mas tranquilo – asegure.

Se puso de pie – Voy a buscarla ahora – dijo y sonrió. Se paro en la puerta antes de salir y nos miramos -. Eres admirable – me sorprendió -, la manera en que estas manejando todo, como sabes exactamente que hacer, la forma en que funciona tu mente… es sorprendente – aseguro sonriendo.

-Tengo toda una familia por quien luchar – asegure y sonrió mas -. Busca a mi estrellita, no la quiero lejos ahora – me tiro un beso desde la puerta y se fue.

Media hora después Bella volvió con Nessie y la instalo en mi oficina en la mesita ratonera con hojas y crayones para que dibujara mientras seguíamos trabajando. Durante tres horas estuve metido entre papeles y más papeles dándole vueltas y mil vueltas al asunto. Hasta que Bella se asomo, se la veía pálida y parecia no estar bien.

-Bella porque no le dices a mi padre que te vea – digo es ridículo estar trabajando en un hospital y que no se haga ver por un medico.

-No almorzamos – dijo -, voy a llevar a Nessie a la cafetería y de paso tomo algo. ¿Te hago traer un café y medialunas? – con todo el ajetreo del día me había olvidado de esa parte.

-Si, por favor – ella asintió.

-¡Oh me olvida! Línea uno llamada de Jasper, hace como dos horas le envié todo completo, creo que tiene novedades – asentí y ella tomo a Nessie y se fue.

-Jasper – atendí -. Dime que tienes – "Solo espero que esto se termine rápido", pensé.

-Buenas noticias – "gracias a dios", pensé -. Puedo hacer una presentación judicial para que varios de los laboratorios estén obligados ha proveernos de lo que necesitemos – la voz de Jasper se escuchaba segura y reconfortante. Lo que me aliviaba.

-¿Y es seguro que no se pueden negar? – pregunte. No me importaba que fuera a la fuerza si eso aliviaba una parte del problema.

-Tiene un contrato con nosotros, en eso Carlisle y su abogado fueron muy sabios, lo que nos viene bien porque si no lo cumplen deben pagar y mucho – explico -. Por lo que es seguro que van a ceder – siguió -. Tu ocúpate de lo otro que yo empiezo a hablar ahora con ellos y para mañana nos empezaran a enviar todo lo que necesitemos sin objetar nada.

-Gracias Jasper – "Una cosa menos", pensé y me sentí un poco mas relajado -. Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas – pedí.

-Por supuesto, por ahora tengo todo bajo control – aseguro. Nos despedimos y corte.

Entro la moza con una merienda bastante sustanciosa, sonreí internamente porque Bella debió suponer que estaba con mucha hambre si nos saltamos el almuerzo, lo cual era completamente cierto. Luego de devorar cinco medialunas con el café apenas había mitigado un poco el hambre, pero me sentía con energías renovadas. Ahora lo que necesitaba era realizar un poco de ejercicio, golpear un poco el saco de boxeo para terminar de relajarme.

"Mañana están llegando todos a primera hora. El hospital de Port Angeles ya tiene seis personas de seguridad mas" – el mensaje de Emmett.

De a poco todo se iba acomodando y lograba relajarme, por lo menos íbamos a estar todos seguros y el hospital iba a funcionar normalmente, nadie tenia porque saber lo que pasaba internamente. Lo último que necesitaba es a los empleados preocupados por quedarse sin trabajo.

La puerta se abrió de repente - ¡Ya volvieron! – exclame sorprendido. Me parecia nada que se habían ido a merendar hace solo unos minutos.

-Nos fuimos hace como cuarenta minutos - venia con Nessie en brazos dormida -. La acuesto acá – asentí, mientras la acomodo en el sofá -. Calculo que no escuchaste el teléfono sonar – negué con la cabeza -. Hay un mensaje de Seth avisando que necesita hablarte que lo llames lo antes posible -.

-Ahora lo llamo – se acercó hasta mi y nos besamos un par de minutos.

-Cuando termines con Seth nos vamos – vio mi cara de duda -. Edward son las seis de tarde, Nessie esta cansada, yo aun no me siento del todo bien – me callo con la mirada -, y tu necesitas descansar para mañana – suspire profundo.

Saque mi celular y marque el numero de Seth, la retuve cuando se quiso ir y la hice sentar en mi falta -. Seth ¿Cómo estas? – pregunte cuando atendió.

-Todo esta yendo más que bien – aseguro y tuve un buen presentimiento -. Voy a ir a verte mañana a primera ahora para que hablemos con todo armado, pero quería informarte que encontramos a James en Seattle, tengo a Paul y Jared trabajando exclusivamente en eso – sentí una punzada de esperanza porque estábamos cerca de atrapar a James -. Y Sam esta trabajando conmigo en lo de los Vulturis, lo que puedo adelantarte de esto es que Sam viene con alguien que nos va a ayudar y mucho – aseguro.

-Entonces mañana a las nueve en mi oficina – dije -. Quiero empezar temprano.

-De acuerdo, mañana entonces – confirmo y cortamos.

-Vamos – dije mirando a Bella y asintió.


	63. Capitulo 62: Los Vulturis

**Capitulo 62: Los Vulturis.**

_Edward y Bella POV_

(Bella POV) Los tres estábamos muy cansados, tanto así que Nessie durmió todo el viaje de vuelta a casa y luego de bañarla, cambiarla y darle otra mamadera de leche volvió a quedarse dormida y directamente la acosté en su cuna, creo que la tensión que había en el ambiente la afectaba a ella también. A Edward y a mi no nos paso algo muy distinto, luego de cenar apenas nos apoyamos en la cama nos quedamos dormidos y solo eran las diez de la noche.

Cada vez me sentía mas cansada, las horas no me alcanzaban para dormir, parecia que nunca era suficiente. A la mañana siguiente todo empezó de nuevo, temprano estuvimos en la oficina y aunque Edward protesto porque insistí que Nessie se quedara en la guardería, finalmente la dejamos. Sé que la quiere cerca, pero ella necesita estar con otros niños y disfrutar de juegos y todo lo que hacen ahí.

-Acabamos de ver al mastodonte que dejo Emmett para cuidarla – dije protestando -. Ya es demasiado que siento tan chiquita tenga un guardaespaldas – seguí.

-Y aun así no me siento seguro, estaría mejor si la tuviera conmigo todo el día como estas tú – rodé mis ojos.

-Va a estar bien, ella necesita diversión y algo de normalidad para disfrutar su niñez – me niego a que le saquemos eso.

-¿Tu estás bien? – pregunto mirándome de reojo -. ¿Te has sentido mal hoy? – sonreí.

-Para nada, estoy perfecta – asegure.

-Igual, sabes que es una tontería que trabajas en un hospital y no te quieres hacer atender por un medico – reí y me encogí de hombros. Ir al medico nunca fue lo que mas me gustaba -. Incluso tu suegro es uno de los mejores médicos y no te dejas atender – otra risa.

-No creo que sea nada grave – conteste.

-Bella no eres medico, y hace mas de una semana que es constante que te sientas mal – llegamos al hospital y bajo a abrirme la puerta.

-Si me siento peor que ayer te prometo que hago que me controlen – dije cuando salí del auto. Fuimos de la mano hasta su oficina.

(Edward POV) Seth nos estaba esperando en la puerta. Se lo veía con cara de satisfacción lo que logro ponerme de muy buen humor.

-Te veo con esa cara y ya me siento mejor – dije mientras nos sentábamos ya dentro de la oficina.

-Son muy buenas noticias – aseguro.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? - pregunte.

-Estoy bien – dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Era increíble como una persona tan joven podía tener tantos contactos, Seth es dos años menor que yo y tiene una red de informantes increíble -. Bien, primero lo primero – asentí -. ¿Cuándo viene Aro Vulturis? – pregunto.

-El viernes a primera hora – confirme.

-Vamos a tener que cambiar la cita – dijo con firmeza -. Lo mejor seria pasarlo para el día viernes de la próxima semana – negué con la cabeza -, cuando mucho el miércoles.

-Dime porque y te digo si se puede – dije y me miro serio.

-Pudimos contactar al agente del FBI, Jason Jenks – esto ya sonaba bien -. Tiene algo que proponernos, él se esta encargando de una investigación por trafico por parte de los Vulturis y esta seguro que con nuestra ayuda puede atraparlos, por ende encarcelarlos – respire aliviado, eso era una luz al final del camino, una solución definitiva -. Jenks pude llegar recién el viernes y necesitamos tiempo para hablar frente a frente – asentí.

-No hay problema la traslado hasta el miércoles, no quiero que pase más tiempo, esto se tiene que solucionar lo antes posible – asegure, Seth dudo un poco pero finalmente asintió de acuerdo.

-Ahora James – dijo y me tensione.

-Tenemos confirmado que esta en Seattle con Victoria y parece que se les unió un tal Laurent, por este último tenemos mas oportunidad de encontrarlo porque es muy descuidado – asentí con seriedad -, pero también tenemos un dato que me preocupa – dijo.

-¿Qué te preocupa? – pregunte.

-Tenemos indicios de que James tiene un contacto en Forks, alguien de acá le esta enviando información a James, aun no pude averiguar quien – dijo Seth y eso si me preocupo. No tenia idea de quien podía ser - ¿Tienes alguna idea de alguien? – pregunto.

-Estoy en blanco Seth, no hay forma que te ayude en eso porque no tengo idea – Seth resoplo, calculo que tenia la esperanza que yo tuviera alguien en mente.

-¿Crees que Bella conocerá alguien o se le ocurrirá alguien? – lo mire serio, lo que menos quería ahora era alterarla, mas con eso que no se estaba sintiendo bien -. Seria de mucha ayuda si ella tiene algún nombre, esto esta llevando mucho tiempo – insistió.

-Vamos a preguntarle, pero no voy a confirmarle donde esta James – Seth me demostró con su mirada que no estaba de acuerdo -. Se ha estado sintiendo mal desde hace una semana y no quiero que se altere mas – asintió. Fui hasta la puerta y Bella sonrió cuando me vio -. Ven un segundo – dije y entro a la oficina.

-Seth, Edward no te ofreció nada de tomar – aseguro ella y él le sonrió.

-Tranquila, me ofreció pero no acepte – Seth se paro delante de ella -. Pensé que a lo mejor me podías ayudar en algo – Bella se sorprendió.

-¿En que? – pregunto Bella realmente intrigada.

-Es sobre James – dije y me miro seria -. No te pongas así, no es grave – asegure pero no cambio la expresión, podía entrever algo de miedo en su mirada.

-Solo es que tenemos algunos indicios de que James esta recibiendo información de alguien de Forks… información sobre ustedes y no sabemos quien puede ser – Bella ya debía estar repasando caras en su mente porque estaba pensativa - ¿Alguna idea? – le pregunto.

-Seth me matas, no se me ocurre nadie – contesto Bella -. En realidad de la gente que conozco nadie sabe quien es padre biológico de mi niña, nunca lo comente – y ella se mostro tan confusa como yo.

-No hay problema Bella, tenia la esperanza de tener alguna pista – dijo en tono reconfortante Seth -. Los voy a dejar tengo cosas que hacer – asentí -. Durante el día te confirmo con en que horario llega Jenks y nos juntamos.

-De acuerdo Seth, muchísimas gracias – dije mientras nos dábamos un apretón de manos. Saludo a Bella con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-Bella – la llame porque quedo pensativa - ¿Pasa algo hermosa? – la abrace por la cintura y ella llevo los brazos a mi cuello. Dio un gran suspiro.

-¿Crees que vamos a tener descanso? – Estaba cansada y lo entiendo, este último tiempo todo era muy intenso -. Estamos constantemente con riesgo de que pase algo y parece que no fuera a terminar – apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Va a pasar – dijo acariciando su espalda -. Cuando esto termine vamos a descansar y va a empezar una etapa de mucha felicidad – asegure -. Y vamos a aprovechar para irnos con Nessie a pasear, te había prometido llevarlas a Seattle y pasear los tres – se separo y me miro sonriendo.

-Pero todo esto no nos deja disfrutar mucho – ahora sus ojos mostraban tristeza -, no pude festejar como hubiera querido los dos años de Nessie, apenas le hicimos una torta, hubiera querido hacerle una fiestita para niños –. Estábamos tan metidos en el trabajo y los problemas que festejamos el cumpleaños de mi pequeña en casa de mis padres y luego en su guardería pero no fue nada grande.

-Tampoco festejamos el tuyo – conteste y se encogió de hombros -, era el primero que pasábamos juntos y no lo hicimos bien.

-El mio es lo de menos, me preocupa que Nessie se pierda cosas y no poder darle todo lo que quiero – acaricie su rostro.

-Es una promesa Bella, todo va a cambiar y ustedes van a tener lo que se merecen y mucho mas que eso. Te amo – comencé a besarla suavemente, pero demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella. Un par de minutos después la solté -. Necesito que llames a Jane y le avises que la reunión se pospuso para el miércoles de la próxima semana por la tarde… dile… para las seis de la tarde.

-Edward, ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto seria -. Jane me da miedo cuando la llamo, no quiero ni imaginar como va a ser para cuando le diga que le cambiamos la fecha del a reunión.

-Estoy seguro – confirme.

-Pero sabes que Aro va a querer hablar contigo – asentí.

-Sino estoy cuando llame le das mi celular – la bese nuevamente.

(Bella POV) A media mañana llego Emmett con una seriedad poco característica en el y aposto otro mastodonte en la entrada de la oficina. Siempre me los imagines mas tipo man in black, pero estos vestían casual y sonreían bastante, según Emmett pasaban desapercibidos y era mejor. Al mediodía Jasper vino a hablar con Edward y le confirmo que a partir del viernes empezaríamos a recibir todo lo que necesitáramos y cualquier inconveniente con cualquier laboratorio solo debíamos llamarlo a él y se encargaría. Además Seth llamo para confirmar una reunión, la cual se encargo de mantener en secreto, donde y cuanto iba a durar, por mas que le insistí durante mucho tiempo, solo me dejo las llaves de su auto ya que Seth pasaría por él.

-Buenas días, oficina de Aro Vulturis, habla con Jane – dijo la voz del otro lado. Había olvidado por completo avisarles del cambio.

-Buenos días Jane, te habla Isabella Swan de la oficina del señor Edward Cullen - conteste.

-Isabella – su tono fue seco y cortante, realmente intimidante.

-Llamaba para informarles que la reunión del viernes se cambio para el día miércoles a las seis de la tarde – dije tratando de demostrar lo menos posible los nervios concentrados en mi vientre.

-Creo que estas equivocada – me sorprendió -, estoy segura que no se atreverían a cambiar nuestra reunión – era tan altanera y ahora me estaba molestando. Esta bien que son "importantes", pero no son esenciales ni el centro del universo -. Habla de nuevo con tu jefecito - "¿Cómo?", pensé –, dile que piense bien lo que esta haciendo y con quien esta tratando antes de atreverse a realizar un cambio así sin nuestro consentimiento – odio su tono de voz, su padre Aro tiene el mismo tono -. Cuando lo piensen bien me vuelves a llamar - me corto.

-¡Pero esta quien se piensa que es! – Exclame indignada aun con el auricular del teléfono en la mano y mirándolo como si tuviera la culpa el pobre aparato -. ¡Que hable con mi "jefecito! ¡Estúpida! – le dijo jefecito a Edward con ese tono de burla y despectivo, a mi Edward. Estaba indignada, irritada y dispuesta a trasladarme a través del auricular del teléfono y agarrarla por el cuello - ¡Arpía estirada y resentida! ¡Como se atreve! – seguí protestando en voz alta.

-Bella – Carlisle estaba parado en la puerta y me miraba sonriendo.

-Dame un segundo – dijo irritada y el solo asintió.

Volví a marcar - Buenas días, oficina de Aro…

-Habla Isabella Swan nuevamente, espero que esta vez me escuches y tomes nota Jane, te vuelvo a confirmar que la reunión se traslado al miércoles a las seis de la tarde – dije totalmente irritada.

-¿Tienes una idea de quien es Aro Vulturis? – pregunto amenazadoramente.

-La tengo y no me interesa, el miércoles los podemos atender antes no – dije con firmeza – y será a las seis de la tarde y no en otro horario – conteste.

-Pásame con tu jefe – exigió.

-Estas hablando conmigo – conteste bruscamente -. Si vienen el viernes no los vamos a recibir por lo que encárgate de cambiar los pasajes para que no pierdan un día en venir en vano – sabia que usarían un jet privado, pero la idea era ofenderla sutilmente.

-Primero el horario de la reunión no se cambia, segundo usamos jet privado podemos darnos ese placer y mucho mas – decía ahora con cierto tono de indignación, pero ya no sonaba altanera -. Tercero ten mucho cuidado como me hablas, no eres…

-No me interesa si usan jet privado, avión comercial o vienen en un maldito autobús escolar de tercera, repito para que se te grabe y mejor tomas nota porque parece que tienes mala memoria, la reunión es el miércoles a las seis de la tarde – dije todo de un solo tirón -. Eso es todo, y espero no tengas buenos días – corte abruptamente y sentí la carcajada de Carlisle. Lo mire durante un par de minutos hasta que se calmo.

-¡Bella, eso ha sido impresionante! – dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa.

-No la soporto, espero que pronto se solucione así no hablo nuevamente con ella – proteste.

-¿Sabes porque cambiaron de día la reunión? – pregunto sin perder la sonrisa.

-Seth vino esta mañana a hablar con Edward, pero no me dijo nada, solo me pidió que los llamara e informara el cambio – asintió.

-Necesito hablar con él – dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la puerta de la oficina de Edward.

-Salió a una reunión con Seth – le informe – y no se a que hora vuelve – pareció sorprendido.

-Bueno cuando lo veas le dices que me llame – asentí.

(Edward POV) Sam había llegado con Jenks, así que Seth pasó por mí y fuimos a reunirnos con ellos, Jenks pudo viajar antes de lo previsto. A los Vulturis los estaban siguiendo desde hace muchos años, en realidad lo único que faltaba era encontrarlos en plena transacción para que los pudieran arrestar. Según Jenks tenían un informante dentro de los agentes, el cual ya fue detectado, por lo tanto siempre se enteraban cuando estaban apunto de agarrarlos. Nos informo que no solo estaban viniendo por encargarse de lo nuestro, mas bien éramos la excusa para justificar su presencia en el lugar y además que el interés por nuestros hospitales era simplemente para usarlos de pantalla para el tráfico de drogas. Jenks nos pidió infiltrar algunos agentes como seguridad para que pasaran más desapercibidos, por lo que parece necesitábamos a Emmett porque iban a pasar como empleados de él. Seth fue a buscar a Emmett y Jasper, para que se nos unieran a la reunión.

-Es Aro – dije cuando sonó mi celular – aun estábamos en la reunión ultimando detalles.

-Actúa normal – dijo Jenks serio y asentí.

-¡Esto es una falta de respeto! – exclamo apenas atendí -. ¡Acaso no tienes una idea con quien estas tratando! – y la tenia, sabia muy bien quien era y también sabia que no se metería con mi familia.

-Aro, buenas tardes – conteste.

-La reunión será mañana viernes como habíamos quedado – sentencio.

-Estas equivocado, la reunión es el miércoles a las seis de la tarde como seguro les informo mi asistente Isabella – respondí.

-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, no creas que son tan importantes como para que haga este viaje solo por ustedes – su voz sonaba afilada y amenazante -. Las cosas se hacen como yo dijo y no te estoy dando opción.

-De acuerdo ven mañana – todos en el lugar me miraron sorprendidos -, pero te aseguro que vienes en vano porque no estoy disponible para atenderte – asegure -. No te creas tan importante como para que todo gire en torno a ti.

-Te equivocas – replico -. Soy importante, mas de lo que crees e imaginas y no te conviene tenerme como enemigo.

-Aro no me amenaces, no te tengo miedo – asegure.

-Tendrías que temerme – aseguro.

-No lo hago - y esto me estaba cansando porque a parte la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes -. La reunión queda para miércoles, si no estas conforme entonces no abra negocio entre nosotros – asegure.

-Realmente no sabes a quien te enfrentas – y mi paciencia ya esta en el limite.

-Vamos a seguir con esto o vamos a hacer negocios el miércoles - dije irritado -. A las seis de la tarde ni antes ni después y eso es final caso contrario en esta conversación se termina todo.

-Esto me lo cobro Cullen – amenazo. Jenks me paso una nota y leí rápidamente.

-¿Se hospedan en Port Angeles o en Forks? – pregunte, según lo escrito en el papel.

-No nos hospedamos en ningún lado, es un viaje de un día, ni siquiera eso – aseguro -. Son un par de horas.

-¿Vienes directo Forks? Te puedo conseguir una pista privada aquí para que no tenga que hacer una escalada en Port Angeles – asegure.

-Mi asunto anterior es en Port Angeles, no necesito nada de ustedes – "solo nuestros hospitales", pensé -. Lo que voy a exigir es puntualidad, llego a las dos de la tarde y a las seis quiero tratar el asunto con ustedes, por que luego me largo de esos pueblos de mala muerte – dijo.

-Bien, Aro será el miércoles – asegure y cortamos.

(Bella POV) No era fácil verlo partir, sabia que lo iban a cuidar y Edward estaba seguro que nada le iba pasar, pero el miedo se apodero de todo mi cuerpo y no era fácil ignorarlo. Después de todo es el amor de mi vida, y lo veo alejarse encaminándose a la boca del lobo. Edward quiso que fuera así, que todo pasara en Port Angeles y no en Forks, no quería que los Vulturis pisaran el pueblo si él los podía mantener lejos y de hecho podía hacerlo. Había llamado a Aro y le había informado que aunque la reunión seria a las seis de la tarde el iría a recibirlo para que luego de su reunión anterior pasaran brevemente por el hospital de Port Angeles para mostrárselos, no se iba a negar, es la costumbre para este tipo de negocios que se aseguren donde están invirtiendo. El único que lo acompaño a pesar de todas sus protestas y objeciones fue Emmett.

-Bella – me llamo Alice. Edward y Emmett se acababan de ir y con el resto de la familia quedamos en casa de los Cullen para esperar que todo pasara -. Te puedo asegurar que todo sale perfecto – dijo tomando mi mano, pero no pude sonreír -. Sabes, anoche soñé con Edward y soñé que estaban con Nessie abrazados y él estaba feliz porque había logrado apartar a esa gente de nosotros – una sonrisa pequeña se asomo en mis labios.

-¿Estas segura Alice? – pregunto Rosalie ansiosa. Entendía su estado, estaba al borde de las lágrimas al igual que yo y era por el miedo y los nervios.

Alice respiro profundo cerro los ojos un momento -. Siento que ellos vuelven antes de lo que todos esperamos – dijo al abrir los ojos y su mirada se perdió en la nada -. Les aseguro que en pocas horas se estarán abrazando. Emmett te dará esos famosos abrazos de oso que te dejan sin aliento – agrego mirando a Rosalie y ella sonrió.

Así fue, aunque para cualquiera cuatro horas no es nada, para mí y creo que para Rosalie también fue una eternidad. Venia feliz, habían logrado con Emmett manipular de tal manera a Aro sin que sospechara y eso llevo al arresto. Ahora lo tenía en mis brazos, aferrada a su cuerpo, con Nessie en sus brazos y una sonrisa hermosa, grande y llena de satisfacción porque habían cumplido la promesa que nos hizo a todos y saco a los Vulturis de nuestras vidas para siempre. Creo que ahora llegaba el momento de paz para nuestra familia, o por lo menos algo parecido a eso.

(Edward POV) Emmett fue conmigo, aunque le insistí millones de veces que no lo hiciera, el hacia poco estaba casado y lo que menos quería es que le pasara algo por mi culpa, pero no hubo manera de convencerlo de quedarse. Además el ama este tipo de cosas, la adrenalina que genera. En realidad nuestro aporte no era mucho, solo debíamos recibir a Aro en el aeropuerto, el venia con todo su sequito. Sus hermanos Cayo y Marcus, sus hijos Jane y Alec, también estaban Dimitri y Félix que eran sus guardaespaldas personales.

Una vez lo recogiéramos solo debíamos tratar de que nos llevaran con ellos a la reunión antes de la nuestra donde se creía iban a realizar uno de sus negocios de drogas. Nos rastrearían, teníamos los localizadores. Lo mejor para conseguir todo era alabar a Aro, aumentar su ego, era su punto débil, eso lo había notado en todas las conversaciones que habíamos tenido, bajaba la guardia cuando uno demostraba admiración por él. Así que ese era mi plan, demostrar mucha admiración para alcanzar lo que buscábamos.

Todo resulto a la perfección, adule a Aro hasta el cansancio inflando cada vez más su ego, como si realmente admirara su forma de hacer negocios, su forma de acorralar a todo el mundo, su carisma, su inteligencia. Él queriendo demostrar de todo lo que era capaz nos llevo hasta donde hacia su otro negocio, y aunque no era la intención participar de la transacción, estuvimos a metros de donde todo sucedía. Lo mejor fue ver la cara de todos ellos atónita, sorprendida y totalmente desconcertada, cuando los atraparon y se los llevaron a todos. Finalmente nos habíamos librado de esa amenaza.


	64. Capitulo 63: Tranquilidad

**Capitulo 63: Tranquilidad.**

_Bella POV_

Al fin había llegado, después de tanto tiempo de constantes amenazas o golpes que nos daba la vida había llegado la tranquilidad. Hacia dos semanas que estábamos tranquilos, lo que no hizo que mi salud cambiara mucho, porque aun sentía pequeñas descompostura, aunque no eran todos los días aun pasaba. Pero trate de fingir lo mejor posible para que Edward no lo notara, no quería que se preocupara mas cuando apenas nos estábamos relajando de todo.

Era fin de semana y me parecia que lo mejor era tratar de volver a disfrutar de las cosas simples que hacia mucho no disfrutábamos. Hacia meses que no salía con Nessie a la plaza o íbamos a nuestro prado, por lo que este fin de semana pensé que lo mejor era retomar esos paseos simples pero que siempre disfrutábamos.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, Edward aun dormía y yo me sentía hambrienta, creo que podría devorarme una vaca yo solita y aun así tendría hambre. Me desprendí de su abrazo y fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Me prepare una gran taza de leche chocolatada, toneladas de tostadas, dulce, manteca y algo de fiambre también. Media hora después estaba satisfecha y lista para volver a mi cama para dormir, pero Nessie no tenía los mismos planes que yo, la escuche llamarme y la fui a buscar. Volví a la cocina con ella en brazos, prepare su leche y luego la lleve a la habitación y la acosté entre Edward y yo.

-Bella, hermosa – sentía la voz de Edward lejana y arrulladora -. Despierta es hora de almorzar – solo esa palabra y ya sentía el ruido en mi estomago, fue audible y mucho lo que provoco una pequeña risa saliendo de Edward -. Creo que mejor te apuras, me parece que no te alimento lo suficiente, tu estomago ruge con furia – dijo entre risas.

-Si sigo así en pocas semanas voy a estar enorme – conteste -. Buenos días – dije sonriendo y mordiendo mi labio inferior, Edward sonrió y se acercó.

-Buenos días – contesto para luego fundirnos en un beso, suave, tierno y abrazador -. Vamos – dijo tomándome en brazos y me llevo a así a la cocina mientras me dedique a besar su cuello.

-Mami fema – pregunto Nessie. Cuando Edward me llevaba en brazos para ella era señal de que estaba enferma porque eso era lo que hacia él cuando me sentía mal.

-No estrellita, mama no esta enferma – se acercó a ella y beso su frente.

-Estaba pensando en salir – dije. Ya estábamos los tres sentados a la mesa y empezamos a almorzar un exquisito pollo con arroz y especias -. ¡Oh dios esto esta exquisito! – exclame mirando la comida y Edward largo una carcajada.

-Bella parece que no comieras nunca – dijo. Le saque la lengua y seguí comiendo -. Preferiría nos quedemos en casa, solos todo el día – siguió con la conversación - ¿Tenias en mente algo en particular? – pregunto.

-Solo pensé que podíamos ir a la tarde a la plaza como solíamos hacer antes y mañana al prado y hacer un picnic – me encogí de hombros -. Tratar de hacer algo normal y los tres juntos.

-Solo si volvemos temprano, también quiero descansar un poco – sonreí.

-Es solo dar una vuelta y que Nessie pueda disfrutar un poco del día – dije y sonrió.

Nos quedamos en silencio y me dedique literalmente a devorar el plato de comida, aprovechando que Edward se hacia cargo de darle de comer a Nessie. En pocos minutos mi plato estuvo limpio y aun seguía con hambre.

-Bella por lo menos podrías masticar la comida – me miraba serio y rodé mis ojos. Me serví mas y volví a la mesa bajo su mirada atenta y creo que algo asombrada.

Termine mi segundo plato y ahora si me sentía totalmente satisfecha y completamente feliz. Solo eso y tenia una enorme sonrisa.

-En verdad creo que no te estoy alimentado bien – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa burlona -. Ahora que terminaste, parece que ese plato de comida puede hacerte más feliz que cualquier cosa en este mundo.

-Tenia hambre – dije estirando mis brazos -. Panza llena corazón contento –agregue acariciando mi panza. Me quede mirando el lugar, parecia que mi cabeza quería demostrarme algo que no terminaba de entender en ese movimiento.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Edward ante mi cambio de semblante.

-No, creo que no – conteste no muy convencida.

-Me parece que tu celular esta sonando – dijo Edward y escuche atenta el sonido.

-Ya vuelvo – el asintió y me miraba serio.

Para cuando llegue a mi habitación se había cortado la llamada, pero volvió a sonar, sonreí para mí, Alice podía ser insistente. Solo espero no se moleste cuando le diga que queremos estar solos este fin de semana.

-¡Alice! – exclame tirándome en la cama.

Suspiro -. Hola Bella – apenas fue perceptible el saludo. Lo que me llamo la atención porque ella no es así.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – abra pasado algo con alguien de la familia.

-Acá estamos todos bien – afirmo aun en tono bajo y triste -. Llamaba porque quería saber si ustedes estaban bien – dijo -. Sobre todo si Nessie estaba bien – eso me sorprendió.

-Estamos todos perfectos, acabamos de almorzar – conteste -. ¿Alice que te pasa? – me senté en el borde de la cama.

-Es que no he dormido bien desde hace un par de días – contesto -. He tenido malos sueños y sensaciones…

-¿Sobre Nessie? – pregunte. Supuse era sobre mi niña por lo que me había preguntado.

-Le sueño llorando mucho, pide por ti y por Edward – sonó angustiada -. Y durante el día tengo esta sensación de vacío - eso podía ser porque ella y Jasper habían viajado y no la habían visto.

-Te dejaría más tranquila si vienes a verla – asegure -. Ven ahora y te quedas un rato con nosotros, veras que Nessie esta perfecta y te vas a tranquilizar – la escuche suspirar profundamente.

-No los molesto ¿verdad? – rodé mis ojos -. A lo mejor tenían planes o algo que hacer – era así, pero se pueden atrasar un poco.

-No te preocupes por eso y ven, te espero – nos saludamos y cortamos.

Debo ser sincera, eso me dejo intranquila, después de todo Alice tiene habilidad de poder presentir en cierta forma algunas cosas, es como una brujita, pero me niego a que esto altere nuestra tranquilidad, todos la necesitábamos y hasta el momento todo iba bien. Nessie estaba en casa con sus padres y reía, no lloraba.

-¿Quién era? – pregunto Edward cuando volví a la cocina. Nessie y el estaban comiendo un pastel de chocolate que seguramente había salido a comprar cuando estaba durmiendo. Se largo a reír y lo mire asombrada -. Si vieras tu cara te reirías también, parece que te estuvieran torturando por no comer un pedazo de pastel – siguió riendo.

-Quiero – dije haciendo un puchero y poniendo mis ojos de perrito mojado.

-No hace falta que hagas eso – beso mi frente -, te iba a convidar sin necesidad de que me mires así – sonreí.

-Viene Alice – me miro mientras servía una porción demasiado pequeña del pastel -, quiere ver a Nessie – no brinde mas información.

-Pensé que querías que estuviéramos los tres solos este fin de semana – dijo mientras me acercaba el pastel.

-La extrañaba – me encogí de hombros -, a tenido malos sueños y era mejor que la viera para que este tranquila.

-¿Malos sueños? - pregunto y asentí mientras devoraba mi pastel -. ¡Bella come más despacio! – me reto.

-Sino te gusta no me mires – reproche.

-Los malos sueños de Alice no son buen augurio – se había puesto serio y parecia preocupado.

-No pensemos en eso, hace poco que estamos tranquilos y lo único que deseo es seguir así – nos tomamos de la mano -. No te preocupes, seguro es porque no la ha visto.

Una hora después Alice y Jasper estuvieron en casa, luego de contarnos sobre su viaje y que Alice hablara sobre todos los modelos nuevos que había visto para Nessie nos pidieron llevarla a dar un paseo, no era lo que yo había pensado para el día de hoy, pero se me bajo la tensión una vez mas y eso termino de convencer a Edward de que no íbamos a salir a ningún lado, por lo menos nosotros dos.

-Estas exagerando – dije cuando una vez mas en brazos me llevo hasta la cama.

-El lunes apenas lleguemos al hospital vemos a papá para que te revise, no voy a esperar mas – dijo en tono autoritario.

-No es grave – ahora estaba furioso.

-Deja de repetir eso, ahora que logramos estar en paz no quiero tener que preocuparme por tu salud – quise sentarme en el borde de la cama ya que me dejo recostada -. No se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de la cama – rodé mis ojos y me senté apoyándome en el respaldo.

-Siéntate aquí – dije palmeando sobre la cama, me miro serio durante unos segundos y luego se sentó a mi lado -. No quiero verte enojado – tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerque hasta mi.

-Entonces hazme caso y deja que alguien te revise – pidió, nos miramos a los ojos y asentí.

-El lunes me hago ver – conteste y sonrió -. Ahora… - sonreí y lo mire por lo bajo. El comenzó a negar con la cabeza - ¿Unos mimos? – Pedí y siguió negando -, por favor… por favor… por favor… - rogué con mis manos juntas.

-Bella acabas de sentirte mal… – puse mi mejor puchero, ojitos tristes, mis manos juntas -… no hagas eso – suspiro.

-Muy poquitos mimos, por favor…. – volví a rogar. Volvió a negar con la cabeza y de pronto empecé a sentir una opresión en mi pecho y tuve muchas ganas de llorar -. Por favor Edward… solo un ratito… - insistí.

-Primero descansa y luego vemos como te sientes – y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Ya no te gusto, no te atraigo – acuse. Lo cual es una locura porque hace una noche atrás habíamos hecho el amor con mucha pasión y varias veces la misma noche.

-Bella eso es ridículo me…

-¡Y encima te parezco ridícula! – exclame entre sollozos.

-¿No entiendo que pasa? – dijo mirandome con algo de ansiedad y yo tengo menos idea que él.

-No se… solo… tengo… ganas-de-llorar… - y mas lágrimas desesperadas salieron. Me acerco a él para abrazarme y durante un par de minutos me aferre a su cuerpo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras el besaba mi cabeza y acariciaba mi espalda. Busque sus labios a medida que aflojo el abrazo y comencé a besarlo con cierta desesperación y cada vez con más deseo.

-Bella aguarda… – dijo cuando me separe un poco para respirar.

-Solo un beso – dije aun con la voz alterada por el llanto -, por favor… por favor… – volví a sus labios y el beso fue con mas insistencia mientras comencé a desprender su camisa sin preámbulo y con rapidez. Termine con la camisa, la saque y comencé a acariciar su pecho, y ¡oh dios como amo su cuerpo!, baje lentamente hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón y comencé a acariciar por encima de la ropa el bulto que se había formado, de arriba abajo con fuerza y note como fue creciendo cada vez mas. Su respiración se agito, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a meter su lengua con desesperación en mi boca.

Edward también tenía ganas de que pasara, de eso no había duda, porque tomo mi remera y la levanto rápido mientras eleve mis brazos y la quito tirándola luego para atrás. Se puso de pie y comenzó a desprender su pantalón y me miro con sus ojos casi negros por el deseo.

-Bella tu pantalón ya tendría que estar en el piso – dijo mientras sacaba el suyo y sonreí -. Rápido – insistió y lo hice lo más rápido posible.

Apenas estuve desnuda se abalanzo sobre mí y se coloco entre mis piernas, comenzó a lamer mi piel, el lóbulo de mi oreja y a dar pequeños mordiscos en mis hombros, clavícula y cuello. Bajo hasta el valle de mis senos y comenzó a besar, lamer y chupar. Subió nuevamente para mirarme a los ojos y luego ataco una vez más mi cuello y ahí dejo la marca con un delicioso chupón. Se enterró en mi interior, comenzó con los movimientos frenéticos y desesperados, acariciando todo mi cuerpo, besando mis pechos mientras yo deje mi marca en su hombro. Finalmente terminamos y quedamos abrazados en silencio y dejando que la respiración se calmara.

-Tus ruegos cada vez te funcionan mejor – aun me tenia abrazada y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón los cuales eran rítmicos y se había normalizado – Lo que no entiendo es el llanto, desde cuando lloras para chantajearme – reí.

-No lo hice a propósito, eso fue natural – dije. Escuchar el sonido de su corazón logra tranquilizarme, es la música más hermosa y tranquilizadora. Así como la risa de Nessie es lo que estimula mi alma.

-Bella – me llamo luego de unos minutos mas que estuvimos en silencio - ¿En verdad estás bien? – pregunto y note en su voz la preocupación.

-El lunes sin falta voy al medico – dije. Baje un poco las sabanas y mire mi vientre, acaricie suavemente la zona -. Seguro me querrán hacer algunos análisis – seguí.

-Que no pase del lunes – pidió y asentí con la cabeza -. Duerme un poco amor, te hace falta – comenzó a dibujar formas en mi espalda desnuda con la punta de sus dedos con mucha suavidad por lo que en pocos minutos caí en un profundo sueño.

El lunes apenas llegamos pase al laboratorio para realizarme un estudio de sangre, estaría para la tarde, creo que sabia lo que pasaba, tantos cambios no eran porque si. Igual iba a esperar estuvieran los estudios para confirmarlo.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde comencé a sentirme mal. Edward había salido hacia unos minutos a una nueva reunión con Seth, antes de salir me pidió que no saliera sola, que lo esperara que regresara y eso me extraño. Intente localizarlo para avisarle que me iba a casa porque realmente estaba descompuesta, como su teléfono estaba apagado le deje un mensaje en el correo de voz y fui con Esme para buscar a Nessie.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estas? – Edward parecia ansioso.

-Con Esme…

-¡Te dije que me esperaras! ¡Nunca escuchas! ¿Está todo bien? – parecia muy alterado.

-Me sentía mal y vine a buscar a Nessie para ir a casa, pero…

-¡Quédate ahí las voy a buscar, no te muevas! – dijo cortándome de nuevo.

Me quede mirando el celular cuando corto la comunicación, me resulto extraño que me tratara de esa manera, como distante, ansioso u enojado y todo parecia ser conmigo, sé que le hago falta porque soy su asistente, pero es exagerar si por un día que me enfermo y me retiro antes se ponga de esa manera.

-¿Bella pasa algo? – pregunto Esme mirándome con cara de preocupación.

-Creo que Edward se molesto porque me fui sin su permiso – conteste y Esme pareció disgustarse.

-Si es así se va a ganar un reto de mi parte – dijo seria.

…

-¡Bella! – me di vuelta y Edward entraba muy serio.

-Me sentía mal, por eso me fui, no es para tanto – me ataje cuando lo vi acercarse.

-Mamá – saludo a Esme de lejos, otra cosa rara en Edward y me había ignorado -. Vamos a casa – dijo -. Estrellita ven con papi – dijo y Nessie corrió hasta él.

-Edward ¿Qué esta pasando? – Esme se acercó y se paro frente a él.

-Ahora no hay tiempo mamá, tenemos que irnos – dijo esquivándola -. Papá viene en unos minutos y te explica – siguió -, ahora me las tengo que llevar lo antes posible.

-¿Edward? – ya me estaba asustando.

-Va a estar todo bien – dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-Hijo explícanos que pasa – insistió Esme.

-Ahora no mamá, por favor, necesito llevármelas – tomo mi bolso y me miro -. Vamos Bella, no hay tiempo - dijo y lo seguí hasta el auto.

Nos subimos al auto y comenzó a manejar sin hablar, solo apretaba su mandíbula y miraba fijo la carretera. Sonó su celular y parecia no escucharlo o a lo mejor solo lo ignoraba. Llegamos a casa y entramos en silencio.

-Necesito que esta vez me escuches y hagas lo que te pido sin decir nada – iba a protestar pero tapo mi boca -. No hay tiempo y tengo que ir a encontrarme con Emmett lo mas rápido posible – siguió -. Prepara un bolso para cada uno de nosotros, no mucha ropa solo lo esencial, vuelvo en una hora como máximo – me soltó y empezó a caminar para irse.

-Edward, dime…

-Bella por favor, luego te explico, no hay tiempo…. – respiro profundo para calmarse -. Solo haz lo que te pido – asentí -. Cierra la puerta con llave y no dejes nada abierto – pidió y salió. Se sintió fuerte cuando acelero y el auto se alejó con rapidez. Cerré la puerta con llave como me pidió y me asegure que las ventanas estuvieran también cerradas.

Nessie estaba cansada así que rápido prepare su leche, la acosté en la cuna, seguro se dormía un rato. Luego busque los tres bolsos para guardar algo de ropa, como me pidió, aunque seria muy útil saber a donde vamos, para saber que tipo de ropa nos hace falta. Prepare todo, no fue mucho como me indico. Ya casi se cumplía la hora y decidí entrarme a duchar.

-¡BELLA! – sentí el grito desde la ducha y me apure a salir. Salí del baño y estaba parado esperándome en la puerta, su cara no auguraba nada bueno - ¡TE PEDI QUE CERRARAS CON LLAVE! – grito a penas me vio.

-¡Pero la cerré con llave! – exclame molesta y él se puso blanco - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte ahora asustada por su expresión.

-La puerta estaba sin llave y entre abierta… - susurro.

-Edward… - mi corazón se aceleró – Nessie… - fui a la habitación de mi niña y mire su cuna. Fue lo último que vi antes de desmayarme.


	65. Capitulo 64: Brazos vacíos

**Esta vez vengo seguido! 3 capitulos nuevos porque se que estan esperando para saber quien se llevo a Nessie y que pasa!**

**Nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 64: Brazos vacíos.**

_Bella POV_

Me desperté desorientada y con un gran dolor en mi corazón, sentí una opresión enorme y alguien me faltaba. Sentía una suave caricia en mi rostro, pero algo no me deja sonreír. Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos y mi ángel estaba frente a mí, pero su cara estaba tan triste, había llorado.

-Edward – susurre.

-Shhh… tranquila amor, papá te dio un calmante – me senté lentamente. Estábamos en la casa de sus padres, mas precisamente en el living de la casa, observe para todos lados y estaban todos ahí -.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estamos acá? – trague con dificultad.

-Toma esto Bella – Carlisle me acerco un vaso con agua y lo tome de un solo trago.

-Edward – dije cuando termine. Y él apenas me miraba ahora.

-Te desmayaste – dijo en voz baja -. Tuve que traerte por gritabas y papá te dio un calmante – siguió -. Dormiste durante tres horas – era evidente ya era de noche.

-¿Nessie? – pregunte. Todo quedo en silencio, un silencio sepulcral que me helo la piel y comencé a sentir un vacío profundo en mi pecho. Mire a todos y sus caras, sus ojos, nadie me miraba, todos me esquivaban -. Edward ¿Dónde esta Nessie? - me puse de pie bruscamente - ¡¿Dónde esta mi niña? – pregunte en voz alta.

Edward se puso de pie y apenas me miro – Se la llevaron Bella – mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a faltarme el aire -. Lo siento – dijo y agacho su cabeza.

-¿Se la llevaron? – No era que no lo entendía, sabia a que se refería, pero aun no quería terminar de aceptarlo - ¿Quién se la llevo? – Edward se dejo caer sobre el sillón y comenzó a tirar su pelo nervioso - ¡CONTESTA! – grite y me miro.

-James… Victoria… - un dolor intenso me golpeo, sentía se desgarraba mi piel.

-¡No es cierto! – Exclame - ¡Ellos no se llevaron a mi pequeña! – seguí. Edward se puso de pie y quiso abrazarme. -¡LO PROMETISTE! – le grite golpeando su pecho, con lagrimas cayendo y el corazón desgarrado - ¡PROMETISTE QUE NO LE IBA A PASAR NADA! – Mas golpes - ¡DIJISTE QUE LA AMABAS Y LA IBAS A CUIDAR! – Golpes, lágrimas y un corazón que ya no latía - ¡NOS DEJASTE SOLAS! ¡TE FUISTE Y NO ESTABAS AHÍ! – me sujeto de las muñecas mientras intentaba soltarme de él.

-¡Bella por favor, cálmate! – pidió y quiso abrazarme nuevamente.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI! – seguí, yo solo quería a mi bebé, a mi pequeña niña, con sus ojitos marrones brillantes de alegría, su risa de campanitas que mantenía viva mi alma - ¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA! – Insistió en abrazarme y mi mano fue directo a su cara, un golpe sonoro resonó en el lugar haciendo girar su cara para un costado - ¡TE QUIERO LEJOS DE MI!... SOLO QUIERO A MI BEBE – dije cayendo de rodillas en el piso, llorando. Ya no tenia corazón… ellos se lo habían llevado… - yo solo quiero a mi bebe… en mis brazos… quiero a mi niña… mi Nessie – balbuce aun llorando.

Me tense cuando sentí una mano – Bella – mire a Carlisle que me tomaba del brazo para obligarme a levantar -. Hija ven – me tomo de la cintura y trastabille un poco. Edward había quedado a mi costado e intento sostenerme pero clave mi mirada de odio en la suya y retrocedió. -La vamos a encontrar – dijo Carlisle luego de que me ayudara a sentar -. La policía ya lo esta buscando, no puede estar muy lejos – aseguro.

-Seth también se esta encargando – sentí la voz de Edward.

-Si realmente se hubiera encargado mi niña estaría en mis brazos – dije sin mirarlo.

-Tenemos que esperar que nos llamen – dijo Jasper -, todo apunta a que van a pedir rescate – aseguro.

-¿Cómo lo saben? – ya ni ganas tenia de hablar.

-Es lo que Seth le dijo a Edward, se metieron en problemas y necesitan dinero – contesto Jasper mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Y se puede confiar en Seth y Edward? – Jasper frunció el ceño.

-Bella, sabes que si puedes confiar en Ed… - comenzó Alice.

-Necesito estar sola – dije poniéndome de pie y fui hacia el patio trasero y me senté en las escaleras.

Mi única equivocación en la vida fue haberme entregado a James, haber aceptado estar con él, por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba antes de quedar embarazada. Sentir esa sensación de vida, de una vida creciendo dentro mio, fue lo mas maravilloso, lo que me dio el valor y la fuerza para seguir aunque todos me rechazaron. Mis padres, mi mejor amigo, mi novio, ninguno de ellos me importo, solo importaba esa semillita que día a día crecía en mi, que me llenaba de felicidad, que me hacia sentir poderosa y capaz de enfrentarme con el mundo entero por el solo hecho de tenerla en mi vida. Encontré el lugar para nosotras en Forks, nuestro paraíso. Cuando la vi por primera vez en el monitor, en la primera ecografía sentí que era mas real todavía, ahí en ese pequeño corazoncito latiendo rítmicamente estaba mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, todo se resumía en ella, hacerla feliz, que tuviera todo lo que necesitara y mas, cumplir sus sueños que sintiera que era amada mas que cualquier persona en este mundo. En ese momento me entregue por completo a ella y nuestras vidas juntas.

Recordarla… necesita recordar todo sobre mi niña… su primer balbuceo para mi fue como escucharla recitar Shakespeare, di saltos y aplaudí como loca y solo había sido un "gugu gaga"… la primera vez que me dijo "mami", con esa sola palabra sentí que el mundo se abría a mis pies y podía lograr lo que fuera, solo por ella y para ella… mi dulce niña… mi todo… mi alma…

La primera vez que se cayo sentí que mi corazón se partía, apenas fue un raspón chiquito en su mano pero me reproche durante días no haberla cuidado lo suficiente, su primera enfermedad que me llevo a conocerlo…

¡Oh dios, ni niña! ¡Cuida de mi niña!... la necesito en mis brazos, acurrucada en mi pecho, sentir su perfume, su piel suavecita… necesito la caricia de su manito chiquita rozando mi mejilla, el sentir que con solo ese tacto me puede transmitir todo lo que siente y todo lo que me ama… la necesito en mis brazos, para cuidarla, besarla, acunarla… necesito que juguemos juntas, que vayamos a la plaza y a nuestro prado… la necesito… la necesito tanto…

¿Si se enferma?... no estoy ahí para cuidarla…

¿Si llora?... no estoy para consolarla…

¿Si tiene hambre?... no estoy para darle su leche calentita…

¿Si tiene una pesadilla?... no estoy para espantarlas…

Que dolorosos se sienten mis brazos vacíos… sin ese calor que solo ella me transmite… mi pequeña… su vida debía ser color de rosas, sin tristeza… y lo siento… en mi corazón siento su llanto, siento como me llama, siento su soledad… y no estoy ahí… y esta tan lejos…

Sé que tengo frio, después de todo acá estoy acurrucada bajo la noche que en este momento es más negra de lo habitual, envuelvo mis piernas con mis brazos para tratar de mantenerme armada, y el vacío en mi corazón y mis brazos me agobia. Solo puedo llorar… llorar de nuevo… una y otra vez…

-Bella – no puedo tenerlo cerca, él me lo prometió, me prometió que nunca dejaría que nada le pasaría - Bella vuelve adentro, estas temblando – lo sentí en mi espalda -. Sé que te falle, lo se hermosa, pero por favor…

-No puedo tenerte cerca – dije llorando -. Lo siento, pero no puedo…

-Ve adentro, me voy a mantener lejos, pero vuelve adentro… Bella… lo siento… - apoyo su frente en mi hombro – lo siento… - repitió y se marcho. Comencé a llorar frenéticamente en soledad y ahí estuve durante mucho tiempo.

Un brazo me rodio – Bella estas helada – dijo Alice y me envolvió en un manta – Vamos adentro – negué con la cabeza. Ella apretó más el abrazo y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿La sientes Alice? ¿Puedes sentirla? – no la mire solo cerré los ojos mientras seguí llorando.

-Si la siento Bella, estoy segura que va a estar bien – pero ya nada tenia sentido.

…

-Shhh… duerme Bella… - creo que era Emmett.

…

-Edward - Me desperté sobresaltada, estaba en la antigua habitación de Edward.

Alice dormía a mi lado pero no se despertó. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y me sentía tan cansada. Me dolían los ojos y los sentía hinchados. Me quede en silencio y en la oscuridad, el recuerdo de lo que paso me golpeo nuevamente. Ver su cuna vacía me destrozo, en ese mismo momento supe lo que había pasado.

-Edward… - susurre.

Solo un día atrás habíamos compartido los tres una tarde soleada en nuestro prado, pasando de los brazos de Edward a los míos, él correteándola para atraparla mientras yo solo lo observaba y me admiraba de la forma en que él la amaba…

-Edward la ama… - dije en un susurro. "¡Oh ángel, como debe estar sufriendo!", pensé. Y fui tan injusta, le grite, le pegue y lo aleje de mí echándole la culpa de todo. No era él... no fue su culpa.

Me levante despacio de la cama con toda la intención de no despertar a Alice, salí de la habitación, tenia que buscarlo, tenia que abrazarlo y decirle que no era el culpable, que confiaba… que lo amo…. En el living estaba Rosalie y Emmett, ella dormía apoyada en el hombro de Emmett, quien la abrazaba con una mano y en la otra mano tenia el teléfono. Sentí el sonido del piano, muy suave… un lamento… dolor… angustia… sufrimiento… nunca lo había escuchado tocar, nunca le pregunte porque dejo de hacerlo… se escucho mas dolor… mas sufrimiento… Edward estaba sentado frente al piano, sus ojos cerrados y su semblante reflejaba todo lo que transmitía la melodía…

-Edward – la voz apenas me salió. Arrugo su entrecejo y curvo sus labios, su expresión de dolor me atravesó de golpe, le dolía escucharme. Me acerque despacio y acaricie su rostro cuando estuve a su lado.

-Bella… - susurro y ahora no había dolor, pero tampoco había alivio. Abrió los ojos, me miro solo un segundo, me abrazo por la cintura y apretó contra él con su cabeza contra mi pecho. Me abrazaba con fuerza y rompió en llanto. Lleve mis manos a su cabeza y las enrede en su pelo.

-Shhh… no ángel, no llores… tranquilo… - lo arrullé.

-Lo siento… - siguió llorando –no la protegí lo suficiente… mi estrellita… - siguió llorando y me apretó mas contra él.

-No llores amor… Edward te necesito fuerte… necesito que busques a nuestra estrellita… - beso mi pecho y me miro. Seque sus lágrimas y acaricie su rostro. Me hizo sentar sobre su falda, estaba cansado se notaba en todo su semblante y sus ojeras.

-Perdón – apoyo su frente en la mía.

-Lo siento – dije mirando sus ojos -. No es tu culpa, nada de esto, hice mal en gritarte… confió en ti… sé que la traerás de vuelta… las cuidado tanto… ella te ama… sé que tu la amas… - nos abrazamos fuerte.

-Juro que si le tocan un pelo… si algo le pasa… - me abrazo más fuerte.

-Tráela de nuevo a mi… la quiero en mis brazos Edward… la quiero con nosotros…

-No llores de nuevo – dijo acariciando mi pelo -, se fuerte amor… porque cuando la traiga de nuevo te tiene que ver bien… tus brazos tienen que estar fuertes y cálidos para ella…

-Solo promete que te vas a cuidar, no soportaría que algo te pasara a ti – lo abrace mas fuerte si era posible.

-No me va a pasar nada – aseguro y le creí -. Antes de que te des cuenta Nessie estará en tus brazos, sana y hermosa como siempre – y también le creí -. Sentía que se movía, solo me soltó de un brazo, yo cerré mis ojos y me quede con la cabeza apoyada en sus hombros -. Seth ¿Qué tienes?... – dijo y su voz sonó intimidante. Y ahí lo supe, Edward iba a traer a mi bebe de vuelta -… ¿Cuántos hombres tienes?... ¿Dónde estas?...

-Edward – me enderece para mirarlo -, duerme un poco junto a mi, luego te vas – dije y asintió.

-Dame unas horas, descanso y nos encontramos… de acuerdo… me llamas cualquier novedad… - luego de cortar con Seth acaricio mi rostro unos minutos, bese la palma de la mano con la que me acaricio un par de veces -. Aguarda aquí un momento… - dijo bajándome de su falda.

Se fue un par de minutos y volvió con una manta gruesa en sus manos. Al lado del piano había un sillón de tres cuerpos bastante grande, nos acomodamos, el de espaldas y yo prácticamente sobre su cuerpo abrazados, nos tapo con la manta y me dormí escuchando el latido de su corazón.

-Bella, amor… - acariciaba mi rostro y se sentía tan bien. Respire profundo y abrí los ojos -. Me voy – dijo me senté en el sillón y nos miramos -. Te llamo – asentí.

-No quiero que te pase nada, promete que te vas a cuidar – tome su rostro entre mis manos -. No hagas nada arriesgado, escucha a Seth – pedí y asintió.

-Voy a estar bien – aseguro y nos besamos.

-Trae a mi niña – nos besamos de nuevo.

-Yo la traigo amor – nos besamos por ultima vez y se paro -. Tus padres están llegando en pocas horas – asentí.

-Edward aguarda – dije antes de que saliera por la puerta. Me acerque deprisa y volví a besarlo para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, me apretó fuerte por la cintura contra su cuerpo. Una par de minutos después nos separamos y apoyo su frente en la mía -. Cuídate – susurre. Beso mi frente y me soltó. Mis brazos ahora se sentían más vacíos que antes.

Salí de la habitación y me quede parada mirándolo desde el balcón de arriba, trataban de convencerlo de que se quedara y aguardara, pero no acepto. Alice vino corriendo hasta a mí.

-Edward se va – dijo cuando se acercó.

-Lo se – conteste.

-No puedes dejar que se vaya, puede pasarle algo – insistió.

-Alice va a estar bien – dije abrazándola -. Te aseguro que en este momento sé que él va a estar bien y va a traer a nuestra estrellita de vuelta – asegure -. En este momento veo mejor el futuro que tu – se abrazó fuerte a mi.

-Emmett y Jasper se fueron con Edward – Rosalie se acercó a nosotras y quedamos las tres abrazadas.

Cuando bajamos Carlisle estaba sentado en el living con Esme entre sus brazos y ella lloraba. Me acerque dejando a Alice y Rosalie detrás y me senté a su lado.

-Lo lamente Esme, no era mi intención – dije tratando de disculparme, sin hacerlo en realidad.

Esme me miro y tomo mis manos entre las suyas -. Se abría ido lo mismo aunque tú le hubieras rogado que no – dijo -. Así es mi niño – soltó a Carlisle y se abrazó a mi con fuerza.

-Van a estar bien – asegure -. Nadie va a salir herido – Esme se separo, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mi frente.

-Edward cuidara de todos – aseguro y asentí.

Mis padres llegaron a las tres de la tarde, cuando mamá me abrazo no pude hacer mas que romper en llanto por primera vez en este día. Y así estuve durante prácticamente una hora, hasta que decidí que no debía seguir, debía ser fuerte. Edward no había llamado ni enviado un mensaje estaba nerviosa y no había comido, por lo que no me sorprendió sentirme mal. Fui a recostarme pero no lo hice en ninguna cama, fui directo al sofá de la habitación donde esta el piano, aun la manta estaba ahí por lo que me tape con ella. Tenía el aroma de Edward. Mamá estaba conmigo tratando de que durmiera.

-Bella – Carlisle entro a la habitación -. Me avisaron que te habías hecho uno análisis y están listos – dijo entregándome un sobre. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Gracias – dije recibiendo el sobre. Hubiera preferido que Edward estuviera conmigo cuando esto pasara.

-¿Por qué te hiciste estudios? – pregunto mamá.

-He tenido algunos malestares últimamente – conteste. Carlisle aun estaba parado frente a mí -. Bajemos - dije poniéndome de pie y comencé a caminar para salir de la habitación. Los dos me siguieron hasta el living. Todo estaban en el lugar, me ubique en uno de los sillones y abrí el sobre, hacia unos días atrás lo había adivinada y ahora lo confirmaba. Levante la vista y todos me miraban – Estoy embarazada – anuncie, y aunque amaba este bebé no pudo sonreír.

-Debes comer – dijo Esme cortando el silencio -, no te he visto comer – insistió y fue para la cocina.

-¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Alice sentándose a mi lado.

-Estoy bien – conteste.

-Hay que avisarle a Edward – dijo Rosalie.

-Tiene apagado el celular – asegure. Y seguramente no lo prendería hasta que hubiera resuelto todo. Nos quedamos en silencio.

…

-Bella, toma - dijo Esme entregándome un plato con comida. Carne asada con verduras y patatas -. Tienes que comer algo – me miraba seria. Lo intente, realmente lo intente pero no pude tragar bocado.

-Hija tienes que estar fuerte, haz un esfuerzo – insistió mamá.

-No puedo – dijo luego de intentar comer de nuevo.

-Bella tu bebé necesita que te alimentes – Alice poso su mano en mi vientre.

-Estoy cansada – dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Ven, te acompaño a que duermas un rato – dijo Rosalie tomando mi mano. Volví a acostarme en el sillón, la colcha aun tenia el aroma de Edward.

-Permiso – Alice asomo su cabeza -. Puede que con esto duermas mejor, Nessie se lo olvido el sábado – me entrego el elefante de peluche que solía usar mi pequeña para dormir. Absorbí su aroma varias veces hasta que finalmente me dormí.

De nuevo sus caricias, su aroma era mas fuerte – Hola – susurro en mi oído – te amo – beso mi mejilla y abrí los ojos.

-Edward – dije y me senté rápido para poder abrazarlo. El correspondió el abrazo y acariciaba mi espalda. Escondí mi cara en su cuello y aproveche para respirar su esencia -. Vamos a tener un bebe – susurro.

-Lo se amor, me avisaron – me hizo separar de él empujándome por la cintura -. También me avisaron que no quieres comer – dijo tomando un plato de comida que había en una bandeja a su lado – negué con la cabeza -. Haz un esfuerzo amor, tienes que estar muy fuerte… - volví a negar -. Hazlo por mí, nuestra Nessie y por nuestro bebe – poso una mano en mi vientre -. Que pasa si traigo a Nessie y estas mal, no la vas a poder abrazar, alzar y jugar con ella – nos mirábamos a los ojos -. Yo te necesito muy fuerte, cuando vuelva con nuestra pequeña voy a estar cansado y nuestro bebe – acaricio mi barriga -, necesita que lo cuides – tome el plato y comencé a comer -. Eso amor, así me gusta mi niña – me miro comer en silencio.

Luego de que termine con toda mi comida me tendió un vaso con jugo de naranja y aguardo terminara. Se sentó a mi lado abrazándome, quedamos los dos en silencio mirando la nada.

-Debo irme – dijo en apenas un susurro y lo mire -. Me esperan – dijo y asentí.

-Quiero hacer el amor – me miro durante unos segundos.

Fue hasta la puerta, cerro con llave y se acercó de nuevo mientras comenzó a desnudarse y lo imite. Se sentó en el sillón, me acomode a horcajadas en su falda y todo comenzó. Fue suave, en silencio, con muchas caricias y besos. Necesitábamos conectarnos mas, sentirnos, una manera de darnos fuerza mutuamente.

-Estoy muy cerca – dijo una vez se vistió -. Solo espérame un poco más y cuídate. Nuestra estrellita estará en tus brazos pronto – afirmo y asentí.

Nuevamente se fue y sabía que cumpliría, él traería a mi pequeña. Mi Nessie.

* * *

**natassha: un placer que hayas empezado a leer la historia y me alegra te guste!**

**nany87: bueno creo que el embarazo de Bella se notaba aunque trate de disimularlo, pero lo adivinaron, asi que faltaba solo la confirmacion.**  
**Alisaness Cullen: creo que tu primera corazonada fue la acertada! jajaj**  
**konitta: Gracias por leerla, y me alegro te guste tanto!**  
**chiquitza: no es necesario que me implores, ruegues o llores, me encantan los comentarios y me dan ganas de subir los capitulos si fuera por mi les subo toda la historia de una.**  
**Heart on winter: pobres! Espero que no les parezca que los hago sufrir mucho pero bueno es como sale.!**  
**A todas las que leen y no dejan review muchas gracias por seguir la historia!**  
**Besitos.**


	66. Capitulo 65: El secuestro

**Capitulo 65: El secuestro.**

_James, Victoria, Laurent, Jessica, Bella, Edward y Emmett POV _

(James POV) Después de meses de estar con la soga al cuello el plan se monto en mi cabeza en el momento que la vi. Iba caminando con la chiquilla en brazos, era mi sangre pero no era mía, no era nada para mí. En este momento ellas serian mi salvación, sé que una madre haría cualquier cosa por una hija. Sin pensarlo demasiado se la saque de los brazos, luego de sacarle el celular, Bella siempre fue muy sumisa, incluso en la cama no pensé que me fuera a seguir pero lo hizo. Hui cuando se cayó por las escaleras, eso implicaba más problemas, fui al hospital y estuve observando desde las sombras, ese chico tenía a la niña en brazos y la trataba como su hija, y se notaba por su porte que no era un cualquiera. El muy idiota estaba destrozado por el estado de su chica y era obvio que no me conocía.

Tengo un buen instinto, siempre consigo lo que quiero y logro mantenerme en las sombras gracias a Victoria, ella es muy buena escondiéndonos, por eso nunca pensé que el niño rico que estaba con ella me iba a encontrar. Estuve un mes y medio sin poder moverme por los golpes que me dio. Tres costillas, un brazo y la nariz rota fue el saldo de los golpes que me dio. No iba a dejar esto así, me iba a cobrar esto.

-Laurent estará yendo a Forks mañana – dijo Victoria mientras salida del baño solo envuelta en una toalla -. Me hace el favor de averiguar todo sobre ese tal Edward Cullen – Victoria es buena para el engaño, siguió al tipo un día hasta el hotel, sedujo uno de los que trabajaba ahí y obtuvo los nombres que necesitábamos.

-Qué lo haga rápido, Vladimir y Stefan nos están buscando – eran rumanos y eran mis proveedores, con Victoria hemos tenido una mala racha. Les debemos 500.000 dólares.

-Tu padre tiene la cantidad que necesitamos – reprocho Victoria.

-Se niega a dármela – conteste. En la última conversación me dijo que estaba por mi cuenta -. Ellos van a pagar lo que sea por esa niña, estoy seguro – Victoria se desnudo frente a mí y comenzamos con una sesión de sexo violento como nos gustaba.

Tuvimos que irnos de Phoenix, sabíamos que nos estaban buscando tanto los rumanos como algunos investigadores según los rumores que nos llegaron. Laurent estaba en Forks, los Cullen eran dueños de dos hospitales, uno de los hijos además tenía una empresa de seguridad y unos pub. Una familia con dinero, mucho dinero. Nos llevo meses planearlo, darles la seguridad de que estábamos lejos. Finalmente después de dar vueltas por distintos lugares nos llego el rumor que una tal Jessica Stanley me estaba buscando.

Ella quería saber de mí y de Isabella. No la quería porque le había quitado a ese tal Edward, por lo que nos sirvió, fue nuestros ojos en Forks, además de darnos mucha información extra sobre Edward, las drogas, las peleas y mas cosas.

Nos habían descubierto, sabían que estábamos en Forks y por muy poco casi nos agarran los investigadores esos que había puesto Cullen para encontrarnos. Un momento en que las dejo solas y Laurent siendo muy hábil para abrir las cerraduras nos permitieron llevarnos a la niña. Con Victoria esperábamos en el auto que Laurent y Jessica salieran de la casa, tenían que caminar un trecho con la mocosa y ya se escuchaban sus chillidos.

Solo alcanzamos a tenerlas tres días, nunca pensé que ese Cullen pudiera tener tanta determinación para encontrarnos, pensé que iba a estar derrumbado junta a Isabella. Lo frenaron para que dejara de pegarme y luego lo único que recuerdo es que desperté en la cama de un hospital esposado a la cama con un policía cuidando que no escapara.

(Victoria POV) Nunca debí escuchar al estúpido de James, pero él siempre fue mi debilidad aunque al principio cuando nos conocimos anda con Isabella, logre que se quedara conmigo, yo le brindaba todo lo que necesitaba. El imbécil la dejo embarazada, y la tonta pensó que se haría cargo. Él había intento llevarla a su mundo, la hizo drogarse un par de veces y además también la había emborrachado, pero la chiquilla era un puritana y se negó a hacerlo de nuevo.

…

Lo encontré tirado, golpeado, destruido, lo había dejado solo unos minutos, había entrado de nuevo al bar, me distraje con una llamada por diez minutos y cuando salí a buscarlo de nuevo lo encontré sangrando en el piso. Llevarlo a un hospital no era opción, si él decía quien se lo había hecho, que había sido Cullen, se enterarían que el provoco la caída de la chica.

…

En Forks todo fue de mal en peor, sabía que debía irme pero James no me dejo, además estaba tan metida como él en todo esto. Sus chillidos me irritaban yo solo quería que la amordazaran para dejar de escucharla.

-¡Mammiii! – habíamos conseguido una casa vacía en Port Angeles, estaba abandonada. Le encerramos en una habitación, nadie quería atarla. "Idiotas", pensé. Entre y ate una de sus manos a la cabecera de la cama - ¡Papiii! – le hubiera pegado en ese momento.

-¡CALLATE! – le grite desde la puerta y la chiquilla enmudeció del susto.

-¡Si vuelve a gritar te juro que la amordazo! – Exclame cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación – Laurente, Jessica y James no dijeron nada, solo se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar acá? – pregunto Jessica.

-El que sea necesario – le conteste. Ahora estaba nerviosa, después de que ella se nos unió sin dudar ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

-Pero ya hace quince horas que la tenemos acá y ni siquiera los han llamado para pedir el rescate – protesto.

-Estamos haciendo que sufra – dijo James – y cuanto más sufra…

-Mas pagan – Laurent termino la frase.

-¿Y si nos encuentran en el proceso? Es mejor apurarnos – seguía protestando Jessica.

-Quieres dejar de hablar estupideces – dije acercándome a ella y se asusto -. Nos pones nerviosos a todos.

-¡Mammiii! ¡Papiii! – volvieron los gritos.

-¡HAZTE CARGO DE ESA! – Tome a Jessica de un brazo y le empuje contra la puerta de la habitación - ¡HAZ QUE CIERRE LA BOCA! – me miro como sino supiera que hacer - ¡AHORA! - mi mano se estampo en su mejilla y entro asustada a la habitación.

Cuando James hizo la llamada pidiendo los 800.000 dólares sentí la necesidad de huir nuevamente, mi instinto me decía que no íbamos a salir de esta y tenia que irme. James me retuvo y los dos golpes que me dio me dejaron tirada en el suelo. Yo puedo ser fuerte, pero cuando James estaba enojado realmente me aterra, por lo que me quede.

Ahora me arrepiento, estoy en el piso con un policía sosteniendo mis manos en la espalda colocándome las esposas. Cullen me da una mirada asesina y esa chiquilla estaba abrazada a su cuerpo.

(Bella POV) Recibimos la llamada, conocía su voz no me paso desapercibida, James tenia a mi niña.

-¡¿Estas loco? ¡¿De donde crees que voy a sacar esa suma? – exclame luego de que me dijera que quería 800.000 dólares.

-Sé que tu no los tienes, no soy idiota – sonó burlón -, pero sé que Cullen lo puede conseguir sin problemas.

-¡Solo devuélveme a mi niña! – exclame.

-¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA Y BUSCA MI DINERO! – grito y me quede helada por su reacción.

-James por favor – rogué.

-El viernes te llamo de nuevo y te digo donde llevarlo – dijo – te doy algo de tiempo para que lo consigan.

-Mañana lo puedo tener – dijo Carlisle por la otro telefono -, incluso esta noche, no es necesario esperar – insistió.

-La van a valorar mas así – James estaba jugando con nosotros.

-Queremos escucharla – dijo Carlisle. Yo solo lo mire y sentí los escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

-No lo harán – "Solo escucharla, por favor", rogué mentalmente.

-Si no tengo pruebas de que esta bien – mi mirada de terror se poso en Carlisle nuevamente -, no vas a ver un centavo – aseguro. Todo quedo en silencio y fue aterrador.

-¡DI ALGO! – sentí los sollozos.

-Nessie – es lo único que me salió.

-¡MAMIII! – sentí el grito y luego el llanto.

-Mi pequeña, no llores amor – la arrullé.

-¡Mamiii! – siguió llorando y luego ya no se la escuchaba.

-Ya la escucharon – dijo James y corto.

(Laurent POV) Cuando Victoria se acercó para pedirme el favor no me negué, ahora me arrepiento, no fue mi mejor decisión, pero que hacer ella era mi amiga y me saco de varios problemas sumado a que me ofrecieron 100.000 dólares, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Me toco ir con la tal Jessica, la estúpida estaba nerviosa. James y Victoria quedaron en el auto esperándonos, teníamos que hacer un trecho a pie para que no nos escucharan. Ya sabían que estábamos en Forks, aprovechamos que Cullen se fue dejándolas solas, era ahora o nunca. Las cerraduras no eran un problema para mi, tenia experiencia en entrar en casa ajenas, esta en especial no presento ningún inconveniente porque estaba muy arruinada. Cuando entramos en la casa se escuchaba la ducha, la chica debía estar duchándose por lo que todo se nos hacia mas fácil.

-¡Ten cuidado! – Exclame en un susurro cuando Jessica casi tira un velador del living del lugar - ¡No seas estúpida si sale todo va a ser mas difícil! – la tome del brazo y la guie.

-Me haces daño – dijo tratando de que la soltara -. Suéltame – por lo menos seguía hablando en susurros.

Llegamos a la cuna y la niña estaba dormida. Mire a Jessica y ella me miro como sino supiera que hacer. Yo no iba a alzarla, ese no era mi trabajo -. Tómala – dije señalando a la niña.

-Yo no - dijo como con asco.

-Si, tú tómala – insistí -. Tápale la boca por si se despierta – seguí susurrando.

Jessica tomo a la niña en brazos tapando su boca, cuando abrió los ojos y la miro comenzó a gemir y luego el llanto. Volvimos deprisa al auto, James arranco antes de que llegáramos y apenas nos metimos comenzó a correr a gran velocidad para escapar del lugar.

Nadie se quería hacer cargo de ella y tampoco iba a correr el riesgo de cargar con la muerta de la niña por dejarla morir de hambre, así que me encargue de alimentarla. Después de todo alguien lo tenía que hacer.

Estamos ya en el tercer día de tener a la niña, me pareció sentir que algo no estaba bien, incluso me pareció ver algunas sombras por las ventanas. Todo sucedió de repente, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y comenzaron a entrar hombres y más hombres y vi al tal Cullen con su hermano. Cullen fue directo hacia James y comenzó a golpearlo de manera demencial, yo solo vi venir a su hermano y no alcance a reaccionar cuando cargo contra mí. Sabia que James tenía un arma pude zafarme de los brazos del gigante y alcance el arma, pero uno de los otros tipos vino contra mí y el arma se disparo por lo que el otro cayó al piso, un tal Sam. Fue la primera y ultima vez que dispare un arma. Después de eso el gigante estuvo contra mí de nuevo y ahora estaba aguardando mi juicio y posterior sentencia en la cárcel.

(Edward POV) Seth me confirmo que ya teníamos la ubicación, se había puesto en contacto con Jenks, él nos dijo que había quedado en deuda con nosotros por ayudarlo con los Vulturis, por lo que cuando pude reaccionar luego de que se llevaron a mi estrellita, lo llame exigiendo saldara su deuda y él no lo dudo. Lo único que le pedí fue que me dejara tener mi venganza, solo lo quería un par de minutos, sé que eso me alcanzaría para prácticamente matarlo.

Se lo había prometido a Bella, la iba a llevar de nuevo y la iba a tener en sus brazos lo antes posible. Además la promesa para mi, fue que si le habían tocado un milímetro de sus rizos lo mataría directamente. Estaba ansioso, la adrenalina se arrebataba en mi cuerpo y ya no veía la hora de que tumbaran la maldita puerta y poder entrar.

-Edward conserva la calma, falta muy poco, pero un movimiento en falso y los alertamos – dijo Emmett apoyando su mano en mi hombro y lo mire.

-Lo se, lo se… - confirme -, pero ella esta ahí – dije señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la casa -, solo unos pasos y la tengo en mis brazos para llevarla con Bella – el apretó mas fuerte mi hombro.

-Falta poco – repitió y asentí.

Cuando la puta puerta cayo no pude evitar abrirme paso entre todos los hombres de Seth y entrar casi primero al lugar, al primero que vi fue a James, y era al único que quería, los otros me importaban poco. Él estaba sorprendido por lo que no reacciono, lo que hizo todo mas fácil para mi, ya que mi puño fue directo a su cara con todo el odio que sentía y de un solo golpe cayo al piso ya con la nariz sangrando. Satisfacción, se la había quebrado.

Comencé a patearlo, una… - ¡BASURA! – dos… - ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA! – tres… - ¡VAS A PAGAR CADA MINUTO DE SU SUFRIMIENTO! – cuatro… ya no veía… - ¡VAS A SUFRIR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA! – cinco… ya solo pateaba con odio jadeando y perdí la cuenta. Intento levantarse cuando me distraje con el sonido del disparo pero lo volví a derribar con mi puño, siempre me dijeron que tengo una buena derecha, no iba a perder la ocasión de mostrar cuan buena era.

-¡EDWARD PARA LO VAS A MATAR! – Emmett me retuvo por los hombros mientras.

-¡SUELTAME EMMETT! QUIERO MATARLO – afirme.

-Edward, hermano – cerré los ojos -, Nessie esta acá cerca, búscala te necesita – dijo y respire profundo -. Llévala con Bella – otro respiración profunda.

-Vigílalo, no quiero que se escape esta vez – dije mirándolo y asintió. Mire alrededor y ya estaba todo controlado.

Solo había una habitación, mi pequeña estrellita estaba ahí, la habían atado a la cama y juro que estaba por salir de la habitación para terminar con el maldito de James, cuando escuche el quejido de mi pequeñita, la mire, vi sus ojitos que transmitían todo el miedo que había sentido y fui a envolverlas en mis brazos. Llorisqueo un poco, pero ya no parecía asustada ahora que la tenía abrazada. Salí con ella en brazos y la tal Victoria me miraba, si hubiera podido, sino fuera mujer hubiera ido contra ella también.

La mas grande satisfacción, verlos a todos tras las rejas.

(Emmett POV) No podía dejarlo ir solo, mi hermano había cambiado tanto desde que Bella y Nessie llegaron a su vida, al fin lo recupere y no podía dejar que se perdiera de nuevo. Tenia que estar ahí para ayudarlo a controlarse, yo mejor que nadie sé que cuando Edward se descontrola lo hace en serio y pierde la conciencia de lo que esta haciendo.

Mi Rose lo entendió, también me dolía profundamente dejarla sola, pero yo iba a estar bien, Edward tampoco dejaría que me pase nada. Nos íbamos a cuidar mutuamente. Éramos cerca de veinte para atrapar a cuatro, no había duda de que todo iba a salir más que bien.

-Emmett, osito – Rose estaba ansiosa - ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta todo? – pregunto.

-Ya los encontramos Rose – yo estaba feliz y en cierta forma estaba disfrutando todo esto, me gustaba el subidón de adrenalina -. Avísales que en poco tiempo estaremos de vuelta.

-Cuídate por favor, quiero a mi osito sano y salvo en mis brazos lo antes posible – dijo y sonreí.

-Falta muy poquito osita, no estés nerviosa voy a estar bien – asegure.

Cuando entramos Edward paso por delante de todos y fue directo para James, no le iba quitar su venganza, en el fondo lo entendía, si me pasara a mi que alguien tocara a mi Rose me volvería loco y también querría matarlo, ni pensar que pasaría si tocaran a mi bebé. ¡Oh si! Mi Rose esperaba nuestro primer bebé, estaba de un mes, así que debía volver con ellos. Aun no lo anunciamos porque pasó todo esto y era una noticia que quería darla cuando todo estuviera tranquilo.

Laurent le disparo a Sam, pero solo alcanzo a rosarlo y pude quitarle el arma antes de que pasara algo peor.

Cuando todo se calmo busque a Edward por la habitación y lo ví, esa mirada de odio, desquiciada y perdida, sabia que debía ayudarlo a volver en si, porque si no terminaría matándolo en verdad. Sé que siempre me han considerado el niño grandote de la familia, pero se muy bien cuales son las debilidades de cada uno, y la de mi hermano en este momento era su estrellita Nessie y su Bella embarazada. Solo basto nombrarlas y note como se relajo.

-Yo manejo – dije cuando salíamos de esa casa -, tu dedícate a cuidar a mi sobrina – Nessie seguía aferrada a su cuello con su carita escondida en el cuello de Edward.

-Vamos a casa – me pidió.

-Vamos primero al hospital para que la revisen – me miro con duda -. Edward es un viaje de una hora, que la vea un medico, la lavas un poco y la cambiamos – dije -. Ella se sentirá un poco mejor, estaremos tranquilos sabiendo que esta bien y cuando llegues Bella la vera en mejor estado – la pequeña estaba con su pijama y estaba sucio, se notaba que no la había cuidado para nada.

Edward cerró los ojos – De acuerdo Emmett, llevamos al hospital – dijo luego de abrir los ojos y asentí -. Emmett – me llamo y lo mire por el espejo retrovisor -. Gracias… gracias por estar acá y cuidarme… realmente hubiera seguido hasta matarlo… - sonreí.

-Para esos son los hermanos, para cuidarse – conteste y por fin vi sonreír a mi hermanito de nuevo.

Edward estuvo con Nessie todo el tiempo mientras la revisaban, llame a Alice le avise que ya teníamos a nuestra sobrina pero que aun no avisara, que nos diera tiempo de terminar con la revisación. De paso le pedí indicaciones para comprarle ropa a la pequeña así Ed la cambiaba.

-Emmett vas a ser un excelente padre - dijo Alice -, tu hijo te va a adorar – siguió y sonreí.

-Gracias duende – conteste.

-¿Cuándo darán el anuncio? – pregunto.

-Rose te conto – asegure.

-No, para nada – me sorprendió ¿Cómo lo sabia? – Te soñé anoche con un bebé varón en brazos – dijo.

-Puede ser el de Bella – dijo burlándome.

-Nop, el de Bella es nena, el tuyo es varón – afirmo.

-Un pequeño osito – dije y reímos.

(Jessica POV) "En que me metí", era el pensamiento que se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Después de discutir con la insulsa de Isabella en la tiende de los Newton solo podía pensar en que quería verla sufrir y no solo a ella, también quería que Edward sufriera. Él me había cambiado por esa y no lo iba a dejar pasar, no lo amaba, para nada, pero me gustaba jugar con él, me gustaba verlo hacer todo lo que yo quería. Drogarse, tomar alcohol hasta el cansancio provocarlo con otros y que se peleara por eso, me fascinaba verlo tan a mi merced, además tenia el bono extra, tenia mucho dinero y no duda en gastarlo conmigo en lo que yo quisiera.

Esa me la iba a pagar, me lo quito y no iba a quedar así. Lo note en Tanya cuando nombraba a Edward, estaba perdida por él por lo que no fue muy difícil convencerla de que me ayudara a separarlos, pero todo quedo en nada cuando nos descubrió hablando y termino echándola. Luego vino el golpe de suerte, la vi paseando con Alice y me acerque, ninguna me vio y la escucha hablar de James y que era el padre de su hija, hablo de donde venia, de que si él quería o no a la chiquilla. Ahí esta mi siguiente objetivo, encontrarlo a él y manipularlo de tal manera que la buscara a ella y algo pasara, no tenia claro que.

Cuando los encontré no imagine que iba a ser tan fácil, pero el que ellos necesitaran el dinero y el bono de 50.000 que me iba a llevar me parecia mas que perfecto. Me convertí en los ojos y oídos de James en Forks, tenia que estudiar sus movimientos, seguirlos, saber todo lo que hacían.

…

Me mandaron a comprar algo para que la mocosa comiera. "Ojala dejara de llorar", me estaba cansando con el constante "mami, papi", era irritante. Estaba volviendo cuando vi que entraban a la casa, lo más natural hubiera sido que saliera corriendo para el lado contrario y escapara, pero me quede paralizada. Vi salir a Edward con la mocosa en sus brazos, también Emmett estaba con él. Después de varios minutos que ellos se fueron llegaron varios autos negros y se bajaron mas hombres, al poco tiempo salieron cerca de veinte grandotes y se fueron con rapidez, no paso mucho cuando llegaron dos ambulancias, en una se llevaron a uno que no conocía y en la otra se llevaron a James que parecia estar muy lastimado. Luego salió la policía con Lauren esposado y más atrás venia Victoria también esposada.

-Por favor – gesticule mientras llevaba mi mano a la boca en señal de silencio cuando Victoria me miro fijo. Nadie se había dado cuenta hasta el momento que estaba en el lugar.

-¡ELLA TAMBIEN ESTABA CON NOSOTROS! – Grito uno y otra vez mientras se retorcía en las mano del policía - ¡ESA NOS AYUDO! – vi varios ojos posarse en mi y salí corriendo.

Corrí tan fuerte como pude, no podían atraparme, no podía dejar que me agarraran, pero fue inútil, sentí que me tomaban por los brazos y me obligaban a parar. Después las esposas cerrarse en mis muñecas y el policía me hizo entrar en el auto.


	67. Capitulo 66: Dolores del alma

**Capitulo 66: Dolores del alma.**

_Edward POV_

La cuna estaba vacía, mi estrellita no estaba ahí, me quede estático sin saber que hacer, reaccione cuando vi que Bella se desmayaba, alcance a sostenerla antes de que se golpeara contra el piso. No reacciono rápido por lo que la subí al auto para llevarla a casa de mis padres, en medio del desmayo empezó a gritar pidiendo por Nessie.

-Edward ¿Qué paso? – mamá abría la puerta, seguramente escucho un poco los gritos de Bella aun inconsciente en mis brazos.

-Llama a papá, necesito que la vea – luego de pasar mamá corrió al teléfono para llamar a mi padre.

-Edward ¿Dónde esta Nessie? – pregunto Alice terminando de bajar las escaleras. Yo solo miraba a Bella.

-Shhh… tranquila amor – susurraba en su oído mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y eso parecia relajarla -, así… tranquila… Shhh… - alce la mirada y estaban todos ahí. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y mamá. Todos querían una explicación.

-Voy a buscar a Nessie – dijo mamá y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-No esta en el auto – dije y volví a mirar a Bella. Apoye mi frente en la de ella -. ¿Pudiste hablar con papá? – pregunte.

-Si, ya estaba saliendo – contesto mamá - ¿Cómo que Nessie no esta en el auto? – pregunto.

-Edward ¿Dónde esta entonces? – ahora era la voz de Rosalie. "Es mi culpa", pensé.

Una mano se poso mi hombro – Edward ¿se la llevo? – Emmett pregunto bajo en mi oído y solo asentí - ¿Cuándo? – pregunto.

-Recién, cuando volvi después de que hablamos ya no estaba– conteste.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡¿Dónde esta mi sobrina? – insistió Alice.

-Emmett, por favor – susurre. Bella empezó a retorcerse de nuevo -. Shhh, mi niña… perdón… - y sentí la picazón en mis ojos, señal de que las lagrimas iba a empezar a salir.

-James esta Forks – empezó Emmett -, vino con Victoria y un tal Laurent… - suspiro -. Con Edward nos juntamos para darle indicaciones a los chicos para la vigilancia, pero… creo que fue tarde… - se quedo en silencio y cerré mis ojos.

-¿Cómo que tarde? – ese era Jasper.

-¡¿De que están hablando? – Exclamo mamá - ¡Explíquennos bien que esta pasando! ¡Ya no den vueltas! – siguió.

-Se la llevo… James se llevo a Nessie… - dijo Emmett y la casa quedo en total silencio.

-¿Edward? – sentí que mamá acariciaba mi cabello -. Hijo lo siento – dijo y me abrazo por los hombros.

Bella comenzó a gritar nuevamente pidiendo a Nessie y ya no podía calmarla. Los gritos eran desesperados y agónicos, pero aun seguía inconsciente, mientras yo sentía cada vez más que algo moría dentro de mí, sentía que mi corazón se desgarraba porque una parte se había ido con mi estrellita. No podía reaccionar, solo estaba ahí tratando de calmar a Bella, sufriendo por no tener a Nessie y sintiendo que todo era mi culpa, que no las cuide lo suficiente, que no era bueno para ellas.

-Edward, déjame revisar a Bella – creo que me iba ido mentalmente. Papá me tomaba de los hombros tratando de separarme ella -, Edward hazte a un lado – insistió y lo mire -. Hijo solo es un momento – asentí y la solté.

Papá decidió darle un calmante para que se relajara y durmiera un poco. Me arrodille nuevamente a su lado, tome su mano con fuerza y volví a acariciar su rostro. Escuchaba que mi familia hablaba entre ellos, pero yo seguía ahí, esperando. En realidad no sé que esperaba, no podía pensar, estaba perdido sin saber que hacer. Me sentía ahogado, necesitaba desaparecer, me levante de pronto y salí buscando aire. Termine en el patio trasero y las lagrimas empezaron a caer y las deje salir porque necesitaba liberar la opresión que sentía en mi pecho, liberar la tristeza, la angustia de no saber donde estaba mi estrellita, el dolor de haberle fallado a Bella por no cuidarlas mejor o como debía, la impotencia de no saber donde estaba James para poder matarlo.

-Edward vuelve adentro, esta frio y no estas bien abrigado – dijo Emmett y negué con la cabeza -. Hay que movernos… - solo quede en silencio – papá hizo la denuncia ya, va a venir la policía y alguien les tienen que contar como fue – "¿Cómo fue?, ojala lo supiera, seria la señal de que por lo menos estuve ahí cuando paso", pensé.

-No sé que paso, no estaba ahí – conteste con la voz ronca por el llanto.

Se sentó a mi lado en las escaleras – Tenemos que hablar con Seth – dijo y apenas lo mire.

-Ahora no Emmett… no puedo… no… no puedo pensar claro… - conteste.

-Seth los puede encontrar, acá es mas fácil – insistió -. Alguien tiene que haberlos visto – siguió.

-Por favor Emmett – suspiro profundo -. Hazlo tú, llámalo – pedí y asintió mientras mi mirada se volvió a perder mirando la nada recordando esa vocecita dulce, su risa de campanitas, las caricias en mi mejilla con su manito suavecita, la forma en que sonaba el "papi" cuando ella lo decía. Mi estrellita, mi pequeña, ella nos unió, ella fue quien me guio para que estuviéramos juntos.

-Seth – sentí que decía Emmett -, se llevaron a Nessie, necesitamos que se muevan rápido… Edward ahora no puede hablar…. No, mejor me llamas a mi… la policía esta al tanto estamos esperando que vengan a casa… si de la cabaña… de acuerdo… yo le digo… - Emmett corto y palmeo mi hombro.

-¿Qué dijo? – pregunte.

-Dice que ahora los junta a todos y lo buscan, pero que esta seguro no le quieren hacer daño… - lo mire con bronca. El daño se lo estaba haciendo ahora, alejándola de nosotros -… por lo menos no daño físico – aclaro -. James tiene una deuda grande y debe necesitar el dinero, los estan buscando… están en problemas… – siguió.

-¿Cómo estas? – Jasper apoyo su mano en mi hombro y me sentí algo mas relajado.

-Seguro piden rescate, es lo que dijo Seth – fue mi respuesta.

-No le van a hacer daño – dijo Jasper -. No serian tan estúpidos como para lastimar a un pequeña – dijo.

-Están en problemas, la gente en problemas puede hacer cualquier cosa – asegure.

-Edward – mire a Rosalie -. Bella esta por despertar – asentí y volví al living. Seque las lágrimas que habían quedado en los ojos y me arrodille a su lado.

-Edward – susurro.

-Shhh… tranquila amor, papá te dio un calmante – lentamente comenzó a moverse y se sentó.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estamos acá? – estaba seria y desorientada. Yo solo la miraba.

-Toma esto Bella – papá le entrego un vaso de agua y sorbió un trago.

-Edward – esquive su mirada.

-Te desmayaste – apenas me salía la voz -. Tuve que traerte por que gritabas y papá te dio un calmante. Dormiste durante tres horas – no la mire, no me atrevía a hacerlo porque sabia que le había fallado.

-¿Nessie? – trague con dificultad. El silencio se hizo más notorio y seguí esquivando su mirada, tenía miedo de lo que podía ver en ellos cuando recordara lo que paso -. Edward ¿Dónde esta Nessie? - se puso de pie con brusquedad - ¡¿Dónde esta mi niña? – exclamo.

Me puse de pie y la mire solo un segundo - Se la llevaron Bella. Lo siento – ni siquiera podía mirarla, solo podía mirar el piso.

-¿Se la llevaron? ¿Quién se la llevo? – ante esas preguntas no pude dejar caer en el sillón mientras tiraba un poco mi pelo despeinándolo por los nervios - ¡CONTESTA! – grito y la mire, no me sorprendió su reacción.

-James… Victoria… - su cara de dolor hizo que mi corazón se encogiera.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ellos no se llevaron a mi pequeña! – me puse de pie e intente abrazarla.

-¡LO PROMETISTE! – Gritaba mientras pega con sus puños en mi pecho, no la iba a detener, ella necesitaba la descarga y yo el castigo por no haberlas cuidado bien - ¡PROMETISTE QUE NO LE IBA A PASAR NADA! – Siguió golpeando mi pecho - ¡DIJISTE QUE LA AMABAS Y LA IBAS A CUIDAR! – Lloraba de manera desconsolada, sus puños contra mi pecho una y otra vez, mi corazón sintiendo la certeza de que la perdía - ¡NOS DEJASTE SOLAS! ¡TE FUISTE Y NO ESTABAS AHÍ! – quería pedirle perdón, tome sus muñecas y Bella luchaba para que la soltara.

-¡Bella por favor, cálmate! – pedí y ahora necesitaba abrazarla, lo intente pero no me dejo.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI! – sabia que este era nuestro adiós, sabia también que debía salir un poco a flote para traer a mi estrellita y que Bella la tuviera en sus brazos para luego dejarlas ir. De forma inconsciente intente abrazarla de nuevo - ¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA! – solo un contacto mas, solo eso necesitaba por lo que intente abrazarla de nuevo y sentí el golpe en mi cara, esa era la señal de que me odiaba ya no había amor para mi - ¡TE QUIERO LEJOS DE MI!... SOLO QUIERO A MI BEBE – cayo de rodillas en el suelo y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente - yo solo quiero a mi bebe… en mis brazos… quiero a mi niña… mi Nessie – era apenas un susurro.

-Bella – papá se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse -. Hija ven – trastabillo un poco y me acerque para sostenerla pero su mirada fue dura, fría y con odio, solo pude retroceder. -La vamos a encontrar – quedo sentada en el sillón -. La policía ya lo esta buscando, no puede estar muy lejos – Bella lo miraba con tristeza.

-Seth también se esta encargando – agregue.

-Si realmente se hubiera encargado mi niña estaría en mis brazos – contesto.

-Tenemos que esperar que nos llamen – dijo Jasper -, todo apunta a que van a pedir rescate – aseguro.

-¿Cómo lo saben? – Jasper me miro y asentí, una señal de que siguiera hablando él.

-Es lo que Seth le dijo a Edward, se metieron en problemas y necesitan dinero – contesto Jasper mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Y se puede confiar en Seth y Edward? – eso fue un golpe duro, pero si hubiera podido contestarle, en este momento le hubiera dicho que no, que lo que le convenía era que una vez estuviera con Nessie era mejor separarnos.

-Bella, sabes que si puedes confiar en Ed… - comenzó a decir Alice.

-Necesito estar sola – dijo cortando a Alice, se puso de pie y salió al patio trasero de la casa.

-Edward dale tiempo – dijo papá tomando con fuerza mi hombro y lo mire con tristeza -. Ella esta dolida, pero nada de esto es tu culpa – lo mire serio -. No es tu culpa – aseguro.

-Debo avisarle a los padres de Bella – dije y me solté de su agarre -. Seguramente Bella los va a necesitar – dije mientras subía las escaleras para buscar una habitación libre.

Nuevamente me picaban los ojos, Nessie no estaba y sin Bella me sentía derrotado, en cierta forma ella se había transformado en mi apoyo, era la que me daba fuerzas para empezar cada día, cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada de ella era el alimento de mi alma, y ahora lo perdía. Solo hace unos días estuve pensando en adoptar a Nessie luego de casarnos, iba a ser mi hija oficialmente, no iba a esperar mucho tiempo. Ahora estaba sentado en la cama de mi habitación sintiendo como perdía todo lo que me importaba en la vida… sintiendo como esa llamita que hizo latir mi corazón de nuevo luego del todo el dolor que sufrí con Jessica… esa llamita se apagaba y me dejaba a la derivaba nuevamente… perdía mi hogar con cada minuto que transcurría…

Tome el celular, era mi destino llevarle malas noticias a su familia… Se iría, después de esto, tomaría a Nessie y seguramente volvería a Phoenix con sus padres y yo la dejaría ir porque no las había cuidado.

-Hola – era la voz de Renée - ¿Hable? – insistió cuando el nudo en mi garganta no me dejo contestar.

-Renée – apenas me salió la voz -, habla Edward – dije.

-Edward – sonó sorprendida - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto preocupada y seguramente se debía a mi tono de voz.

-Necesito avisarte algo – dije.

-¿Bella está bien? ¿Y Nessie? – "Mi estrellita", pensé dando un suspiro fuerte.

-Bella esta relativamente bien – dije -, tuvimos un problema… - cerré los ojos -. James se llevo a Nessie – dije con rapidez.

-¿Cómo que se llevo a Nessie? ¿De que estas hablando? – dijo con la voz temblorosa, seguramente ya estaba llorando.

-Le secuestro Renée, hace un par de horas – confirme -. Avísale a Charlie, creo que Bella los necesita acá – dije ya sin nada de fuerzas.

No hablamos mucho mas, ella me confirmo que le avisaría a Charlie y cuando tuvieran los pasajes para viajar nos estarían llamando para avisar a que hora llegaban. Creo que estuve como media hora más sentado en medio del silencio. Luego volví al living, busque a Bella y aun estaba sentada en las escaleras afuera, ya era de noche y seguramente hacia frio por lo que fui a buscarla.

-Bella – mi voz salió baja y algo insegura - Bella vuelve adentro, estas temblando – me acomode en cuclillas -. Sé que te falle, lo se hermosa, pero por favor…

-No puedo tenerte cerca – lloraba y no me dejaba consolarla -. Lo siento, pero no puedo…

-Ve adentro, me voy a mantener lejos, pero vuelve adentro… Bella… lo siento… - apoye mi frente en su hombro y aproveche para absorber un poco de su aroma – lo siento… - dije al ver que no había otra señal de ella y la deje sola mientras lloraba aun mas.

Alice estaba con ella ahora. Me deje caer una vez mas en los sillones donde mamá se acomodó a mi lado e intento abrazarme, pero no la deje. Se podía sentir la tristeza y desesperanza en el aire. Se escuchaba que alguien llegaba y papá fue a la puerta. Uno minutos después entraba acompañado de dos policías a los cuales guio hasta su despacho y los seguí. Ahí estuvimos encerrados durante mucho tiempo mientras les contaba todo lo que sabia sobre James, Victoria y Laurent, cuando se marcharon mamá me indico que Bella se había quedado dormida y la llevaron a la que sabia ser mi habitación.

Nunca podría dejar de cuidarla, incluso si después de esto me dejaba la cuidaría lo mismo, aunque sea de lejos. La observaría desde las sombras en silencio como lo había hecho cuando la conocí. Me asome en la habitación y estaba dormida, a su lado estaba Alice también dormida, pero por lo menos no estaba sola. Fui hasta el estudio, desde la puerta mire durante varios minutos el piano, en un tiempo fue la única forma de dejar salir todo, tocar era mi escape, mi refugio y la forma de sentirme conectado con todo, me acerque lentamente, me senté y deje que todo lo que sentía saliera en cuanto apoye mis dedos en las teclas.

-Edward – el dolor se hizo presente en cuanto pronuncio mi nombre. Todo lo que había pasado en el día volvió a mi mente. Sentí su caricia en mi rostro, una caricia que añoraba.

-Bella… - suspire su nombre, cuanta falta me hacia sentirla. Cuando abrí los ojos y la mire sentí nuevamente que me picaban los ojos, la abrace de la cintura, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y deje salir el llanto. Bella llevo sus manos a mi cabeza y las enredo en mi pelo.

-Shhh… no ángel, no llores… tranquilo… - me estaba consolando.

-Lo siento… no la protegí lo suficiente… mi estrellita… - la apreté con mas fuerza mientras mis lagrimas caían. Comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo se llenaba de la fuerza que no había tenido antes.

-No llores amor… Edward te necesito fuerte… necesito que busques a nuestra estrellita… - bese su pecho y la mire, se la veía mas tranquila, mas serena. Seco mis lágrimas, acaricio mi rostro y la hice sentar en mi falda.

-Perdón – apoye mi frente en la suya.

-Lo siento. No es tu culpa, nada de esto, hice mal en gritarte… confió en ti… sé que la traerás de vuelta… las cuidado tanto… ella te ama… sé que tu la amas… - nos abrazamos fuerte. Ahora era momento de tomar medidas, de hacerme cargo de todo esto y empezar a moverme.

-Juro que si le tocan un pelo… si algo le pasa… - mas fuerte la abrazaba.

-Tráela de nuevo a mi… la quiero en mis brazos Edward… la quiero con nosotros…

-No llores de nuevo – acaricie su pelo -, se fuerte amor… porque cuando la traiga de nuevo te tiene que ver bien… tus brazos tienen que estar fuertes y cálidos para ella… - nuestra niña nos necesitaba en todo nuestros sentidos, listos para amarla mas que antes.

-Solo promete que te vas a cuidar, no soportaría que algo te pasara a ti – nos abrazamos de nuevo con fuerza.

Llame a Seth y quede en encontrarme con él, quería estar en cada momento, cada paso que dieran para encontrarla e iba a estar ahí para traerla en mis brazos cuando la encontráramos. Dormí unas horas junto a Bella abrazados y luego me fui bajo las protestas de la familia. Emmett y Jasper vinieron conmigo, Jasper iba a ser nuestro contacto con Jenks, no iba a estar presente en todo el proceso, pero necesitábamos alguien con la mente en frio para tomar otro tipo de decisiones ya que no había manera de alejar a Emmett de mi lado.

-Edward ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Jasper mientras nos dirigíamos para Port Angeles para encontrarnos con Seth.

-Los vamos a buscar, los vamos a encontrar y voy a llevar a mi hija con su madre – dije.

-¿Cuántos hombre tiene Seth? – pregunto Emmett.

-Diez – conteste -. Encárgate de buscar mas – dije mirando de reojo a Emmett y vi como asintió -. Jasper te voy a dar el teléfono de Jenks, me debe un favor y quiero cobrármelo, dile lo que esta pasando y que venga lo antes posible – dije mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor y también asintió mientras tomaba mi teléfono.

-¿Cuántos hombres mas quieres? – pregunto Emmett.

-Mínimo diez – conteste – y llama a Seth dile que nos consiga nuevos teléfonos, voy a apagar el mio por cualquier cosa.

Tanto Jasper como Emmett comenzaron a hablar por celular como les indique. Solo una hora de viaje y todo estaría en mis manos y luego James se iba a arrepentir toda su vida de cruzarse en mi camino.


	68. Capitulo 67: Siempre cumplo mis promesas

**Buenas! Apareci de nuevo, aca les dejo tres capitulos para que disfruten el fin de semana si no hay otros planes! **

**Besitos, nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 67: Siempre cumplo mis promesas.**

_Edward POV_

Cuando llegamos con Seth había cerca de veinte hombres, los que había llamado Emmett ya estaban ahí.

-Seth ¿Qué tienes? – pregunte apenas estuvimos cerca.

-Están acá en Port Angeles – confirmo y me sentí muy optimista porque estábamos muy cerca de mi estrellita -, aun no puedo confirmar donde, pero solo necesito unas horas mas – esa idea no me gustaba para nada -. Edward la vamos a encontrar y va a estar bien – aseguro.

-Solo trata que sea lo más rápido posible – pedí.

-Lo que si te puedo confirmar y eso puede ser un punto a nuestro favor es que el contacto que tenían en Forks era Jessica Stanley – cuando escuche el nombre me hirvió la sangre. No entiendo porque no nos podía dejar en paz, pero ahora lo iba a hacer eso era seguro.

-Edward – me llamo Jasper -. Jenks esta llegando en cinco horas - confirmó -, te va a dar tiempo para que lo encuentres, solo tenemos que avisarle en cuanto los tengamos para que venga con su gente y se lo lleven – otro cosa menos, un alivio saber que no se iban a escapar de esta -. Tengo mas buenas noticias – siguió Jasper -, estaban relacionados con los Vulturis, ellos le proveían drogas por lo que es otro punto a nuestro favor para cuando vayan a juicio – sonrió mucho.

-Bueno parece que al fin las cosas se están dando a nuestro favor – busque a Emmett con la vista y estaba dando instrucciones a su gente.

-Jasper – lo llame y me miro, estaba por hablar por celular, seguramente con Alice -. Tu no iras con nosotros – y me miro dudando -. Necesito que sigas en contacto con Jenks, además no podemos arriesgarnos los tres – y Jasper es el mas joven de nosotros, él solo asintió y siguió con su parte.

-Estaba pensando Seth que podíamos ir a hablar con Mike Newton – recordé que Jessica estaba saliendo con él y además estaba trabajando en el negocio de ellos en Forks -, Jessica salía con él – indique.

-Seria bueno, puede que nos de algún indicio de donde pueden estar – confirmo y asentí -, solo déjame confirmar otros datos que tengo y nos vamos.

-Bien – confirme.

….

Jasper me confirmo que los padres de Bella habían llegado, estaban todos en casa y la policía les indicaba que aun no tenía nada que informar, pero recibieron la llamada de James pidiendo el rescate.

-¿Cuánto pidió? – pregunte cuando Jasper comenzó a hablar. Estábamos con Emmett y Seth.

-800.000 dólares – confirmo y resople sonriendo mas bien con odio.

-¡Es un maldito desgraciado! – exclame, y no es que ese monto fuera un problema, él no tenia idea cuanto valía mi estrellita, en realidad eso no era nada, pero era un desgraciado.

-Edward, mantén la calma, no logras nada con alterarte así – dijo Emmett cuando me vio caminar de un lado para el otro como un león enjaulado.

-Lo se… lo se… pero esto es una cosa mas que se suma y te juro que no me voy a poder contener cuando lo tenga en frente – conteste y sé que mi tono fue amenazante. Apretaba mis dientes con fuerza hasta sentía el dolor.

-¿Para cuando quieren el dinero? – pregunte mirando a Jasper.

-Para el viernes – contesto.

-¡¿Piensan tenerla hasta el viernes? – exclame -. Eso no lo voy a permitir, la quiero antes conmigo – y ahora miraba a Seth.

-Y te aseguro que será así – confirmo.

…

Ya era de noche, Emmett y Jasper insistieron que fuéramos a descansar y así lo hicimos, buscamos habitaciones libres y fuimos a dormir. Estábamos acomodándonos en la habitación triple que habíamos pedido cuando Jasper golpeo mi puerta. Venia con cara de preocupación y me tense. "Acaso las cosas no nos pueden salir 100 % bien", pensé.

-Estuve hablando con Alice – dijo -, creo que seria bueno que vayas a ver a Bella – lo mire mas serio aun.

-¿Le paso algo? Bella sabe que no voy a volver hasta que encuentre a Nessie – respondí.

-No tendría que decírtelo yo, no me corresponde – dijo y en ese momento entro Emmett.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto.

-Edward tiene que volver a Forks – le contesto Jasper y lo daba como un hecho, lo cual no era porque no me iba -, Bella lo necesita haya – dijo y volvió a mirarme.

-¿Qué le paso a Bella? – pregunto Emmett.

-Es algo que Bella le tiene que decir a Edward – insistió Jasper -, pero es necesario que vaya porque hace falta que hable con ella.

-Jasper no me voy, Bella sabia como era esto y esta de acuerdo – dijo –, lo que sea que pase seguro en casa lo pueden manejar – seguí.

-Llámala – dijo Emmett.

-También sabia que no la llamaría – no había nada que pudieran decir que me hiciera dejar todo ahora para volver a Forks -. Mejor nos acostamos, mañana será un largo día y…

-Bella esta embarazada – dijo Jasper rápido de un solo tiro. Y si… definitivamente esto hacia que volviera…

-¿¡Embarazada? – exclame sorprendido. Soy consciente que nunca nos cuidamos, en realidad lo extraño era que no pasara antes.

-¿Estas seguro Jas? – pregunto Emmett.

-Carlisle le trajo unos estudios que se hizo ayer y esta confirmado – contesto Jasper.

-Los estudios – susurre, y a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando no pude evitar sentirme un poquito feliz, aunque solo fue un segundo porque mi estrellita se coló en mi pensamiento – Nessie tendrá un hermano – susurre bajo.

-Otro sobrino – dijo Emmett.

-O sobrina – siguió Jasper -. Bella no quiere comer, ha estado casi un día sin probar bocado, seria bueno que hables con ella y la convenzas de que haga el esfuerzo, seguro a ti te escucha.

-Tengo que irme – dije -. ¿Quieren aprovechar y venir? – pregunte y los dos asintieron.

Cuando llegamos a Forks estaban todos prácticamente durmiendo, los únicos despiertos eran Charlie y Carlisle que estaban en el living mirando la televisión pero sin mirarla en realidad.

-Edward – mi padre me dio un abrazo -. ¿Cómo están? – dijo mientras me soltaba y fue a abrazar a mi hermano y Jasper.

-Estamos bien – contesto Emmett.

-Charlie – dije tendiendo mi mano y el la tomo.

-¿Saben algo? – pregunto preocupado.

-La tiene en Port Angeles, estamos bastante cerca de encontrarlos, estamos siguiendo unas pistas mas y seguro la tendremos pronto – confirme.

-Espero que sea así – dijo Charlie en apenas un susurro. Suspiro -. Tendrías que hablar con Bella, no esta bien, o en realidad no se esta comportando bien, pero la entiendo – dijo.

-¿Donde esta? – pregunte.

-Esta en el estudio – contesto papá y asentí -. Ojala pudiera felicitarte ahora, pero creo que lo dejamos para cuando esto haya pasado. Ve a verla, dice que no puede comer y es necesario por el embarazo – agrego papá -. Trata de que lo entienda – asentí.

-¡Aguarda! – escuche la voz de mamá, venia con un plato de comida y afligida -. Llévalo y hazla comer – dijo mientras me entregaba el plato de comida y el vaso de jugo de naranja. Me abrazo con un solo brazo -. Es bueno ver que están bien – me soltó para ir a abrazar a Emmett y luego a Jasper.

-Voy a ver a Bella unos minutos y nos vamos – dije mirando a los chicos.

-Podríamos descansar acá – dijo Emmett, pero negué con la cabeza.

Subí rápido al estudio, cuando entre la encontré durmiendo en el sillón, envuelta en la manta que habíamos usando en la noche anterior y con un elefante de peluche que sabia usar Nessie para dormir. Me arrodille frente a ella, deje el plato de comida en el banco del piano y me gire para acariciar su rostro.

–Hola – susurre en su oído – te amo – bese su mejilla y abrió los ojos.

-Edward – rápido se levanto y me abrazo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Acaricie su espalda y respire su aroma -. Vamos a tener un bebe – susurro.

-Lo se amor, me avisaron – la tome de la cintura y nos separe -. También me avisaron que no quieres comer – le acerque el plato de comida mientras negaba con la cabeza a manera de rechazo -. Haz un esfuerzo amor, tienes que estar muy fuerte… - negó de nuevo -. Hazlo por mí, nuestra Nessie y por nuestro bebe – toque su vientre, se sentía muy bien saber que mi otro bebé estaba ahí -. Que pasa si traigo a Nessie y estás mal, no la vas a poder abrazar, alzar y jugar con ella. Yo te necesito muy fuerte, cuando vuelva con nuestra pequeña voy a estar cansado y nuestro bebe – acaricie suavemente su vientre -, necesita que lo cuides – comenzó a comer -. Eso amor, así me gusta mi niña – nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella termino de comer.

Cuando termino con la comida le tendí el vaso con el jugo de naranja, deje el vaso y el plato a un costado y me senté junto a ella, nos abrazamos y quedamos mirando la nada.

-Debo irme. Me esperan – dije en tono bajo.

-Quiero hacer el amor – la mire un segundo.

Los dos necesitábamos este contacto, sentirnos como si fuéramos uno, que de echo lo somos. Necesitábamos acariciarnos, besarnos, saber que estábamos juntos y éramos el uno para el otro. Saber que todo iba a ir bien si nos mantenemos unidos. Fue suave, con muchas caricias, besos y en silencio. Solo sintiéndonos. Cuando términos estuvimos unos minutos mas abrazados y acostados, hasta que la solté y comencé a vestirme de nuevo.

-Estoy muy cerca. Solo espérame un poco más y cuídate. Nuestra estrellita estará en tus brazos pronto – confirme y asintió.

Sé que Emmett y Jasper querían estar con sus parejas, pero yo no los estaba obligando y no me iba a quedar en Forks más de lo necesario. Igual nadie se quejo y volvieron conmigo a Port Angeles donde nos acostamos a dormir apenas llegamos. Al otro día luego de desayunar todo empezó de nuevo. Idas y venidas, miles de llamadas telefónicas, Jasper hablaba con Jenks, Emmett coordinaba los hombres junto con Sam y Seth conseguía mas y mas información.

Por la tarde Seth me pidió que fuéramos a ver a Mike, así que una vez mas volvimos a Forks y fuimos directo al negocio de los Newton. La madre de Mike nos miro sorprendida cuando entramos y más cuando preguntamos por su hijo.

Con Seth le explicamos a Mike lo que pasaba, su madre estaba ahí y estaban los dos más que asombrados. Era evidente que Mike no sabía nada de esto, no estaba involucrado, además nos comento que hacia dos semanas que no la veía ya que habían tenido algunos inconvenientes con ella y su madre la echo del local. Mike se salvo por poco de meterse en más problemas por culpa de ella. Después de una hora de estar hablando sin llegar a ningún con Seth decidimos volver a Port Angeles.

-Gracias Mike, pensamos que a lo mejor podías tener una pista de donde podía quedarse en Port Angeles – dije mientras nos despedimos.

Íbamos caminando hacia el auto cuando Mike me llamo - ¡Edward! – nos paramos y el llego a nuestro lado -. Recordé algo, a lo mejor los ayuda – dijo y asentí.

-Una vez la escuche decir que cuando no tenia con quien volver a Port Angeles se quedaba en una casa vieja que supo pertenecer a algún familiar de ella – dijo.

-¿Tienes idea donde puede quedar? – pregunto Seth.

-No, lo siento pero nunca me dijo nada del lugar o me llevo – contesto.

-¿Sabes quien puede ser el pariente? – insistió Seth.

-Solo sé que supo tener un abuelo – dijo -. No se de parte de quien – aclaro -, vivía allá – contesto.

Intente pensar si alguna vez yo había ido a Port Angeles y nos habíamos quedado con ella en algún lugar aparte de los hoteles, pero no recordaba ningún otro lugar. Luego de despedirnos una vez más de Mike volvimos a Port Angeles, Seth se prendió de su celular una vez mas averiguando todo sobre Jessica y su familia.

…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los golpes insistentes de la puerta de nuestra habitación. Emmett ya había abierto y Seth estaba en el lugar con cara de cansancio.

-Los tenemos – dijo y todos mis sentidos se pusieron a alerta -. Tengo la dirección, Sam estaba en el lugar y los vio cuando salieron a comprar el desayuno.

-Vamos a organizar todo – dije -, dame un segundo que me termino de vestir – asintió.

-Te espero en el auto – asentí.

Todo se armó rápido, Jenks estaba con Jasper esperando una señal nuestra para ir al lugar para realizar el arresto. Fue el mejor momento de mi vida, primero porque pude moler a golpes a James, una vez mas, segundo porque Nessie estaba en mis brazos y estaba bien, tercero porque cumplí mi promesa y le llevaba a Bella nuestra bebé.

Ahora estábamos en el hospital con el medico revisando a Nessie mientras ella me tomaba de la mano y apenas sonreía.

-Esta bien – confirmo el doctor Green -, solo necesita comer y dormir – confirmo -. Tendrían que observarla y si hay algún problema traerla para una revisación, aunque creo la llevaras con tu padre – asentí -. Una vez haya descansado la veras como siempre jugando y riendo – aseguro.

-Muchas gracias Green – dije apretando su mano a manera de saludo. Tome a Nessie en brazos, sus bracitos envolvieron mi cuello, su carita se escondió en mi cuello y en segundos se quedo dormida.

-Que tome mucho liquido – dijo mientras salía y asentí sonriéndole.

Volví al auto, Jasper y Emmett me estaba esperando. Esta vez me subí en la parte trasera y deje que Jasper condujera aun no estaba preparado para sepárame de mi estrellita. Creo que ahora estábamos relajándonos de verdad, por lo menos eso sentía yo y era lo que reflejaba la cara de Emmett y Jasper. Los tres necesitábamos dormir y durante muchas horas.

-Nessie – la arrulle dulcemente cuando Jasper estaciono frente a la casa -. Mi estrellita despierta – abrió de a poco sus ojitos chocolate y sonreí -. Vamos estrellita, mami te esta esperando – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, la mas hermosa que he visto.

-¡Mami! – exclamo.

-Si mi pequeña, mami te espera – dije sacándola del auto.

Emmett y Jasper entraron delante de nosotros, estaban todos en el living esperando. Cuando ellos se corrieron y me vieron con la pequeña en brazos pareció que la vida había vuelto a casa, todos sonrieron y respiraron profundo, era una señal del alivio que sentían.

-¡NESSIE! – Grito Bella y vino corriendo para tomarla en brazos - ¡Oh mi pequeña estrellita cuanto te extrañe! – comenzó a besarla una y otra vez en toda su carita.

-¡Mamiii! ¡Mamiii! – exclamo Nessie una y otra vez.

-Ya estas con mami, nadie te va a llevar de nuevo – acariciaba su rostro unos minutos, luego la besaba y la volvía a estrechar contra su cuerpo. Así la tuvo muchos minutos mientras Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie y se fundían en un beso, Jasper hacia lo mismo con Alice, mamá y Renée lloraban, y Charlie y papá respiraban una y otra vez aliviados.

-Bella es mi turno – dijo Alice tendiendo los brazos hacia Nessie y Bella se la entrego.

-La trajiste de vuelta – dijo Bella cuando se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos -. Como lo prometiste – dijo y me dio un pequeño beso. Nessie comenzó a pasar de brazos en brazos y lo mejor era escucharla reír.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas – dije abrazándola por la cintura y fundiéndonos en un beso. Un dulce, suave y largo beso -. Ahora si amor – dije cuando nos separamos -, nadie nos toca de nuevo, ahora solo vamos a disfrutar – asegure.

-Te creo Edward, te amo – dijo y volvimos a besarnos.

Después de lo pasado ninguno quiso volver a la cabaña, fuimos muy felices en el lugar, pero igual ya no se sentía como nuestro lugar. Así que por unas semanas estuvimos en la casa de mis padres. Charlie y Renée se estaban quedando ahora en un hotel aquí en Forks y ahora estábamos llevándolos al aeropuerto.

Ni Bella ni yo volvíamos aun al trabajo, todo nos había dejado cansados y los dos necesitábamos estar relajados, sobre todo mi Bella, tenia que cuidar de nuestro bebé en su vientre.

-Edward podemos hablar un momento – dijo Charlie cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando que tomaran el vuelo con Renée. Bella lo miro seria -. Quisiera que fuera a solas – dijo y asentí. Nos apartamos un poco.

-Solo quería agradecerte una vez mas todo lo que has hecho – comenzó y sonreí -. La verdad es que realmente pensé que no iba a terminar bien todo esto – suspiro -. Verte entrar con mi nieta en brazos me hizo darme cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba y lo lamento – dijo.

-¿Equivocado en que? – pregunte.

-Estaba equivocado con respecto a ti y te pido disculpas por haberte juzgado sin conocerte – ahora yo respire aliviado, parecia que finalmente Charlie me aceptaba para estar con Bella -. He visto lo que has sufrido y todo lo que has hecho por ellas, me doy cuenta del amor que se tiene y estoy feliz que Bella este contigo.

-Gracias Charlie, esto en verdad es importante para nosotros – dije y nos dimos un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Espero vayan mas seguido a visitarnos – dijo y sonreí mas. Empezamos a caminar y me detuve cuando él lo hizo -. Aunque esto no quiere decir que si las descuidas en lo mas mínimo te voy a dar caza para hacerte sufrir – lo mire sorprendido y el comenzó a reír. Lo mire durante un segundo y luego lo imite.

Ya hacia tres semanas que había pasado todo, habíamos trasladados todos nuestras cosas a casa de mis padres. Mamá corrió de habitación a Alice para poder armar la de Nessie al lado de la que era mía, así la teníamos cerca. Igual después de un tiempo compraría una casa para nosotros. Era miércoles y estábamos aun de vacaciones había salido a realizar una diligencia según le dije a Bella y ahora llegaba a casa. Estaban las dos en el patio trasero jugando con mamá y Alice.

-Hablamos un segundo – le dije y me miro sonriendo -. Ven conmigo – la tome de la mano y la guie hasta el living que estaba vacío.

-No me digas que hay problemas – dijo algo seria.

-No hay problemas – confirme -, tengo una sorpresa.

-No me gustan las sorpresas – protesto y rodé mis ojos.

-Esta te va a gustar y mucho – nos sentamos en los sillones y nos miramos.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa? – pregunto con mala cara.

-Es tiempo de disfrutar – dije y me miro sorprendida -. Tenemos que preparar las maletas, nos vamos de paseo – dije mostrándole los pasajes.


	69. Capitulo 68: Noche en familia

**Capitulo 68: Noche en familia.**

_Edward POV_

-Te prometí que un día iríamos con Nessie a Seattle de paseo – dije con mi mejor sonrisa torcida para que no se negara.

-¿En verdad? – dijo tomando los pasajes con mucha alegría, cosa que no me esperaba.

-¿Estas fingiendo esa alegría o es sincera? – pregunte y me saco la lengua para luego ver los pasajes – Bella – la llame y me miro.

-Tengo ganas de viajar, para cambiar un poco de ambiente – dijo con toda sinceridad.

-El hotel te va a encantar, esta cerca de la costa, unas habitaciones preciosas – dije y bese su cuello. Sonreía más -. Voy a alquilar un auto haya para que podamos pasear y llevar a Nessie a conocer muchos lugares – volví a besar su cuello. Todo esto me emocionaba, después de todo era nuestro primer viaje en familia. Besaba su cuello y simulaba morderlo -. Los tres paseando – otro simulación de mordida -, Nessie disfrutando durante el día – la tome de la cintura y la acerque mas a mi cuerpo mientras delinee con mi nariz su mandíbula – y nosotros disfrutando de las noches - y empezamos con un beso muy húmedo y agitado.

-Edward – dijo alejándose un poco -, puede venir alguien – en eso tenia razón, aun estábamos en el living.

-No importa – dije y volví a besarla y la arrastre hasta que quedo sentada en mi falda.

-Edward – gimió y trago con dificultad -, mas tarde… en la habitación – deje besos húmedos en su cuello.

-Ahora Bella… por favor… - mi mano fue directo a uno de sus pechos y la acaricie por encima de la ropa.

-Edward, no – dijo y retiro mi mano. Se levanto y se sentó al frente en otro sillón.

-¿Subimos? – su mirada lo dijo todo.

-Voy a preparar la cena – dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Te ayudo? – me miro durante unos segundos.

-Solo si te comportas – sonrió.

-Vamos – dije poniéndome de pie y fuimos a la cocina.

Me apoye en la mesada de la cocina mientras Bella en silencio buscaba lo necesario para preparar la cena. Se sentía cómoda acá, por lo menos se movía y rebuscaba sin timidez o inseguridad. Era probable que se sintiera segura estando con más gente alrededor.

-¿Vas a estar mirándome todo el tiempo? – dijo sonriendo y solo asentí -. Podrías ayudar – no sonó a reproche, mas bien parecia estar jugando.

-No me gusta cocinar – dije y rodo los ojos.

-En la cabaña lo sabias hacer – me miro atenta. Luego de lo de Nessie a la cabaña nunca mas le dijo casa.

-Solo cuando era muy necesario – conteste -. Cocinas mejor – volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Acá es necesario, somos muchos y lo estoy haciendo sola – dijo y comenzó a cortar unas patatas.

-Podría ayudarte un poco – dije y sonrió.

Me acomode detrás de ella pegando bien su espalda a mi pecho, la escuche reír bajo, tome el cuchillo junto con su mano para ayudarla a cortar, aunque en realidad solo estaba apoyando mi mano y dejando que ella guiara el movimiento. Con la otra mano corrí su pelo para un costado y comencé a besar su cuello.

-Eso no es ayudarme – protesto riendo -. Eso es molestar – seguí besando su cuello.

-Es mi colaboración – dije separándome apenas de su cuello -. La tomas o la dejas – lamí un poco su cuello y luego comencé a besarlo nuevamente, besos húmedos y suaves. Su respiración se agito un poco.

Después de uno minutos solté su mano y la abrace por la cintura mientras me apoye mas contra su trasero dejándola sentir mi erección cada vez mas elevada. Comencé a besar y mordisquear el lóbulo de oreja lo que hizo que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y se apoyara en la mesada, giro su cabeza, seguro quería frenarme pero tome su mentón para que no se corriera y comencé a besarla. Sin pedir permiso ni esperar metí mi lengua en su boca. Me refregué un poco contra ella y comencé a meter un mano por debajo de la ropa subiéndola lentamente mientras nuestra respiración se agitaba mas.

-¡EDWARD! – se sintió a Emmett que me llamaba - ¡QUIERO LA REVANCHA! – seguía gritando y con Bella nos separamos.

-¡Mierda! – exclame y Bella sonrió apenas, pero estaba ruborizada. Me separe un poco, pero quede abrazándola, mas que todo ocultar un poco mi estado -. Emmett algún día de estos se va a ganar una paliza – dije besando su mejilla.

-¿Revancha de que? – pregunto ahora menos ruborizada.

-Tu querido hace trampa – Emmett entraba en la cocina -, me distrae a propósito para poder ganarme – dijo como si fuera un niño caprichoso.

-Yo no hago nada – le conteste -. No es mi culpa que sea mejor que tu en las carreras – dije y me ligue una palmada en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! – exclame sobándome la cabeza.

-Niños no peleen – dijo Rosalie entrando en la cocina -. ¿Bella te ayudo y dejamos que los niños se vayan a jugar? – dijo burlándose.

-Gracias, Edward mas bien estaba molestando – contesto.

-Ven, vamos – dijo Emmett tirando de mi brazo, la verdad no era el mejor momento para dejarme ver, aun se notaba mi estado.

-¡Emmett déjame en paz! – exclame y tiro mas fuerte de mi brazo, lo que obligo a separarme de Bella y me puse nervioso mirando hacia abajo. Eso no debí hacerlo - ¿¡Que estaban haciendo! – pregunto, porque vio lo que era evidente.

-¡Cállate y vamos! – exclame mirando de reojo a Rosalie que gracias a dios no me había visto.

-¡Bella, no pienso comer lo que hayas estado haciendo! – exclamo y rodé mis ojos.

-¡Emmett compórtate! – exclamo Bella.

-¿De que esta hablando mi osito? – es lo ultimo que escuche que Rosalie le preguntaba a Bella cuando logre sacarlo de la cocina.

Me senté en los sillones mientras Emmett preparaba todo para tomarse su revancha, estaba ansioso y nervioso, nunca iba a dejar de ser un niño en el fondo. Cuando se sentó a mi lado me miraba sonriendo.

-¿Me vas a contar que estaban haciendo? – pregunto.

-Cierra la boca – conteste.

-Edward – Alice entraba con Nessie en brazos - ¿Y Bella? – pregunto. Nessie se removió de sus brazos y vino hasta mí. Ella se divierte viéndonos jugar y a veces la dejo manejar un poco los controles.

-Con Rosalie en la cocina – conteste mientras acomodaba a Nessie entre medio de Emmett y mio.

-Traten de no emocionarse mucho – dijo Alice pasando para la cocina -. Van a corromper los oídos de mi sobrina, es muy chiquita para escuchar ciertas cosas.

-¿A que hora llega Jasper? – pregunto Emmett -. Sino le gano a Edward por lo menos le gano a Jasper – ese era su consuelo, aunque solo le ganaba en las carreras.

-Llega justo para la cena – contesto Alice –… y no te abuses – dijo apuntándolo con un dedo mientras siguió para la cocina.

-¡Ya están de nuevo con eso! – ahora entraba mamá -. Se les va a atrofiar el cerebro tanto estar con esa cosa – sonreímos.

-Solo un rato… para relajarnos – dije.

-Hace como tres semanas que te estas relajando – dijo Emmett y rodé mis ojos.

-Han pasado por mucho y se lo merecen – contesto mamá mientras nos beso a cada uno en la cabeza -. Cuiden lo que dicen si Nessie se queda acá – beso la cabeza de mi estrellita.

-¿Estrellita vienes con la abuela? – pregunto.

-No – dije sacudiendo su cabecita -, queo mi papi – contesto y se sentó en mi falta.

Mamá me miro seria – Bella esta cocinando – aseguro y asentí -. Ya le he dicho que no es necesario que lo haga todas las noches – se quejo.

-No quiere estar sin hacer nada y quiere colaborar – conteste.

-Voy con ellas – era obvio que estaban todas juntas.

-Bueno – dijo Emmett -. Empecemos de una vez – se quedo mirando a Nessie -. Primero juego contra Nessie – dijo y reí.

-Eso es trampa – conteste -, apenas sabe manejar los controles.

-No me importa – dijo -. Empecemos.

Se puede decir que jugo primero con Nessie, mientras ella se reía con ganas. Lo mejor de todo es que mi estrellita, una vez estuvo en casa y rodeada de la familia no mostro señalas de haber quedado con alguna secuela como miedo, problemas para dormir o algo mas, parecia que todo había quedado olvidado y sin mayor importancia para ella.

-¡Mierda Edward deja de hacer trampa! – exclamo Emmett.

-¡Emmett cuida lo que dices! – lo reto Rosalie que se acercaba a nosotros. En ese momento papá iba entrando acompañado de Jasper.

-Rose esta haciendo trampa – dijo haciendo un puchero cual niño de cinco años.

-Edward comportate, no sean un niño malo – Bella se acercaba también.

-No hago nada – me defendí -. Tiene que aprender a perder -. Nessie mira quien llego – dije señalando a papá.

-¡Abelo! – exclamo y se bajo de mi falda para ir a recibir a papá, quien la tome en brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Jas! – Alice salía de la cocina y fue a abrazar a Jasper para fundirse en un beso demasiado fogoso.

-¡Ey suelta a mi hermanita! – exclamo Emmett. Eso hizo que Alice y Jasper se separaran.

-¡Voy a ganar de nuevo! – exclame, Emmett estaba distraído así que le saque ventaja.

-¡Bella hace trampa! - rodé mis ojos.

-Esta noche tenemos que terminar lo que empezaste – sentí que Bella decía en apenas un susurro pegada a mi oído. Me quede helado -. Mmmm… no sabes las ganas que tengo de… - la mire justo cuando mordió su labio inferior.

-¡GANE! – Grito Emmett y Bella sonrió con cara de satisfacción - ¡Bella eres la mejor cuñada que tengo! – exclamo y yo aun no reaccionaba.

-Soy la única que tienes – contesto Bella.

-Vamos a cenar – se escucho a mamá.

-Eres un tarado – dije mirando a Emmett. No voy a negar que estoy algo molesto, he andado toda la puta tarde caliente y mucho como para que jugara así ahora -. Nunca más jugamos – me levante bruscamente de los sillones y empecé a caminar para la mesa.

-Oh Eddi no te enojes – decía Emmett.

-No me digas así – dije apretando los dientes.

-Vamos, vamos – dijo papá palmeando uno de mis hombros -. No peleen niños. Emmett ven a la mesa – dijo.

Todos nos acomodamos, Nessie al lado de Bella en su sillita alta y yo del otro lado de Bella.

Bella me miraba seria - Espero no te hayas enojado en serio – dijo y la mire un segundo.

-No era momento de bromear con eso – dije.

-Solo estábamos jugando – sonrió un poco -. Emmett necesitaba una ayudita.

-Casi tengo una erección delante de todos – dije en apenas un susurro para que solo ella me escuchara.

-Lo siento – nos miramos unos segundos.

-Te va a costar que te perdone – bese su frente y sonrió.

Cenamos entre medio de risas, anécdotas de la familia y más risas. La noche estaba pasando tranquila y muy agradable. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no estábamos tan relajados. De pronto Emmett se puso de pie y todos lo miramos.

-Tengo un anuncio, en realidad son dos – dijo serio y todos nos pusimos igual. Tomo la mano de Rosalie -. No lo dijimos antes por todo lo que paso – dijo mientras con un movimiento de cabeza señalaba para nuestro lado -. Con Rose decidimos no mudarnos a Seattle, nos vamos a quedar acá, queremos estar cerca de la familia.

-¡Eso me encanta! – Exclamo Alice emocionada - ¡No quería que se fueran! - siguió y la verdad también me alegraba, no nos imaginaba lejos.

-Esa es la mejor noticia que me pueden dar – agrego mamá y creo que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos -. Todos mis bebes cerca – sonreímos.

-Pero hay mas – dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-Si, lo mas importante de todo – agrego Emmett.

-¡Estoy esperando otro bebe! – exclamo Rosalie.

-¿Otro bebe? – pregunto Bella y todos nos largamos a reír.

-Ups… perdón – dijo mirando a Emmett -. Quise decir que esperamos un bebe – aclaro mientras seguíamos riendo.

-Te perdono Rose – dijo Emmett mirándola -. Solo porque tienes toda la razón… es otro bebé – sonrió y beso a Rosalie.

Todos se pusieron de pie para saludarlos, abrazos, besos y más bromas iban y venían. Rosalie estaba de tres meses recién cumplidos, papá estaba al tanto del embarazo porque él estaba haciendo el seguimiento. Solo tenía un mes más que Bella. Cerca de la medianoche mi estrellita se durmió así que fuimos a acostarla en su cuna y pasamos directo a nuestra habitación.

-Edward – me llamo Bella y la mire. Estábamos en la cama ya acostados, ella con un diminuto babydoll que me dejo sin aliento en cuento la vi salir del baño y yo solo en bóxer -. Muy enojado aun – dijo haciendo un hermoso puchero.

-Bastante – conteste y volví a mirar la televisión.

-¿Y hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones? – pregunto acariciando mi pecho.

-Aun no lo se – dije sin mirarla -. Después te aviso. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

-Unos mimos – ofreció con una enorme sonrisa.

-Muchos mimos – dije y asintió. Empezó besándome suavemente mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho, bajando lentamente mientras delineaba los músculos de mi abdomen y llegando al borde del bóxer jugueteando ahi un rato. Aguante durante muchos minutos, pero ella solo seguía jugando ahí por lo que me senté y la apreté contra mi cuerpo mientras empecé a levantar el babydoll para sacarlo.

-Aguarda… aguarda – pidió de pronto y me alejo. Ambos respirábamos agitados, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban en señal de la excitación que teníamos.

-¡Ahora que pasa! – exclame -. ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme así de nuevo! – amenace y sonrió.

-Pastel de chocolate – dijo y la mire sorprendido -. ¿Compraste pastel de chocolate? – pregunto.

-Esta en la heladera – confirme y volví a besarla, pero se separo nuevamente -, quiero comer pastel – dijo.

-Mas tarde – dije y comencé a besar su cuello.

-Ahora, es un antojo – baje con besos húmedos por su clavícula.

-Después – dije alejándome un poco y seguí bajando hasta quedar entre medio de sus pechos mientras comenzaba a subir nuevamente el babydoll para sacarlo.

-Tu bebé va a nacer con una enorme mancha en forma de chocolate, es un antojo – protesto.

-Te conviene callarte y comenzar a besarme – dije besándola a pesar de sus protestas y acomodándonos para quedar encima de ella una vez la desnude.

Finalmente y gracias a dios, el pastel de chocolate pasó a último plano y nos dedicamos a hacer el amor muchas veces durante la noche. Estamos en paz y tranquilos, ahora podíamos dedicarnos a amarnos y no pensar en nada más.


	70. Capitulo 69: Seattle

**Capitulo 69: Seattle.**

_Edward POV_

Llegamos a Seattle. Tomamos un taxi y fuimos hasta el lugar donde había rentado un auto para manejarnos acá y de ahí nos fuimos al hotel Edgewater donde nos hospedaríamos. Un hotel cinco estrellas, lo mejor para mis niñas, a partir de ahora solo tendrían lo mejor, no me importa cuanto costara. Habitación doble, cada una con su respectivo baño el nuestro incluía un hermosa bañara, una sala de estar, mesa para seis personas, balcón en cada habitación y además otro en el living donde había un mesa. Todo daba a la costa era como un pequeño departamento. Bella estaba feliz al igual que Nessie y era lo más importante.

Llegamos por la tarde, nos tomo un par de horas instalarnos y luego de eso era la hora de cenar por lo que pedimos servicio al cuarto para cenar los tres solos, o mas bien cuatro si contamos a mi bebé en la barriguita de Bella. La habitación de Nessie incluía algunos peluches, era un hermoso ambiente y estaba al lado de la nuestra.

Después de cenar nos dedicamos a jugar con Nessie durante un par de horas, las noches ya estaban frías por lo que decidimos era mejor no sacarla para evitar que se enfermara, además Bella también tenia que cuidarse. Mas tarde Bella la baño y la acostó, estuvo con ella hasta que se quedo dormida mientras yo la esperaba en nuestra habitación.

-Me doy una ducha y vengo – aviso pasando al baño con sus cosas y asentí con una sonrisa.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos salió del baño, con unos short muy chiquito y una remera pegada a su cuerpo, como siempre era una delicia admirarla. No importa que tuviera puesto, Bella no necesitaba arreglarse para demostrar que es la mujer mas hermosa que existe.

-¿Cansada? – pregunte mientras se acomodó a un costado de la cama para empezar a peinarse.

-No mucho – confirmo encogiéndose de hombros. Me acerque despacio a ella y le saque el cepillo para comenzar a pasarlo suavemente -. ¿Mañana vamos de paseo? – pregunto y se notaba en su voz que estaba sonriendo.

-Hay un lugar llamado Pike Market, es como un mercado, pero dicen que es muy lindo – bese un poco su cuello y seguí peinándola - ¿Te has sentido bien hoy? – no la vi descompuesta.

-Si, bastante – dijo sonriendo.

-Tenemos que decirle a Nessie que va a tener un hermanito – "¿Entenderá?", pensé.

-Mañana - confirmo y se quedo en silencio cosa que me llamo la atención -. Edward – me llamo luego de unos minutos mientras seguí desenredando su pelo. Amo hacer esto, nunca me imagine en este tipo de situación, pero disfrutaba este tipo de contacto era intimo y sentía que le demostraba mi amor.

-Dime – deje un segundo el cepillo a un lado y la abrace por la cintura apoyando mi mentón en su hombro.

-¿No ha sido muy rápido? – dijo posando sus manos en su vientre -. Soy feliz y mucho – aseguro sonriendo -, pero… ¿Estas bien con nosotras y como se dieron las cosas? – pregunto.

-Bella – nos miramos a los ojos -. Son lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida – dije y su sonrisa fue muy grande -. No es pronto, se ha dado justo cuando se tenia que dar – asegure -. Soy feliz con Nessie, contigo y nuestro bebé – seguí -, y sobre todo con la vida que nos espera a partir de ahora – la abrace fuerte y deposite otro beso en su cuello. Continúe cepillando su pelo.

-Tengo hambre – dijo y sonreí. Le entregue el cepillo ya que había terminado.

-Aguarda – dije y salí de la habitación. Había pedido pastel de chocolate para ella, sabia que seguramente a esta hora querría comer un poco. Cuando entre en la habitación y vio lo que llevaba en la mano sonrió como una niña a la que le traían su juguete favorito.

-¡Te acordaste! – exclamo y sonreí. Me senté a su lado en la cama.

-Yo te doy – dije cuando quiso tomar el plato y me miro sorprendida.

-No soy un bebe – protesto y rodé mis ojos. Deje el plato en la cama y corte un pedazo.

-Abre – dije acercándolo a su boca y mirándola a los ojos. Los suyos quedaron aferrados a los míos. Cerró su boca de la manera más sensual que pudo hacerlo, me estremecí entero, lo hizo despacio, muy despacio.

-Mmm… - suspiro profundo con los ojos cerrados -. Justo lo que necesitaba – dijo.

-Tienes sucio – me miro y fui directo a su boca, primero lamiendo sus labios y luego comencé a besarla con fuerza -. Sabor a chocolate… - susurre cuando me separe. Tome otro poco de pastel y lo lleve de nuevo a su boca, luego repetimos todo, su suspiro, yo limpiándola y disfrutando del sabor de sus labios. Estuvimos en eso hasta que termino todo el pastel.

El plato termino no se donde porque me dedique a besarla durante mucho tiempo, la tenia aferrada de la nuca mientras ella tenia mi rostro en sus manos. De apoco fuimos quedando acostados, ella boca arriba y yo sobre ella. Comencé a bajar dando besos, mi objetivo era su vientre, ahí subí la remera y me quede besando despacio y entre medio de caricias.

-¿Se porta bien mi bebé? – pregunte bajo mirando su vientre.

-Excelente – contesto aun agitada.

-Bella te amo – dije y volví a besar su vientre -. Amo que esperes un bebé mio – volví a besar la zona -, amo tu cuerpo – más besos -, amo que hayas tenido a Nessie – seguí besando -. Amo que estés conmigo y nada nos separe – mas besos que ahora ya no eran suaves, iban húmedos y con mas presión, cargados de deseo.

-Edward – gimió cuando baje mas besando por encima de sus bragas su sexo – Edward te amo – fue un susurro.

Lentamente la fui desnudando primero terminando de sacar el short que había bajado un poco luego saque sus bragas y volví hacia ella besando sus piernas hasta llegar a su sexo donde me enterre durante varios minutos mientras disfrutaba de su sabor y su aroma. Besaba cerca de su entrada mientras que con el pulgar masajeaba su clítoris y Bella se retorcía por la excitación. Luego introducía un poco mi lengua en su interior haciéndola estremecer y sonriendo al escucharla gemir con fuerza mi nombre. Fui subiendo de a poco mientras la acariciaba suavemente, besaba y lamia cada rincón de su piel tan suave, blanca y tersa. Mi mujer tan bella y sensual. Sus pechos un poco mas grandes fueron mi diversión por varios minutos, uno en mi mano masajeándolo suavemente concentrándome en el pezón ya erecto y la otra en mi boca lamiendo con la punta de mi lengua el otro pezón también erecto. Subí a su boca mientras ella tomo mi pene entre sus manos y lo masajeo con fuerza, tocando la punta ya con algo de líquido pre-seminal. Me estremecí cuando la vi llevar su dedo con mi líquido a su boca y chuparlo de manera muy despacio para saborearlo, disfrutarlo y hasta sonreír en señal que le gustaba. Su boquita en mi pene fue la imagen en mi mente, pero hoy no seria. Hoy quería sentir su interior palpitar en mi pene y apretarlo con fuerza hasta que nuestros líquidos se mezclaran llenándola. Retire su mano y me acomode entre sus piernas, suavemente me fui adentrando en ella. Fue lento, quería que disfrutara de la sensación y a su vez poder disfrutarlo yo también. Disfrutar de la sensación de saber que aquí solo estaría yo, que su interior me pertenecía solo a mí.

-Abreeee mas amor… - pedí entre gemidos y con la respiración entrecortada – déjame entra mas… aaahhh… - estaría todo el día dentro de ella.

-Aaaahhh… Edward… - mas gemidos mientras subió mas sus piernas enroscándolas un poco más arriba de mi cintura.

-Bella eres tan estrecha… aaahhh… - me movía de manera frenética de adelante para atrás, me retiraba y volvía entrar con fuerza, toda mi extensión dentro de ella apoderándome de su interior una y otra vez.

Estos momentos junto a mi Bella eran los mejores, poder demostrarle cuanto la amaba, como podíamos ser uno y a su vez ella transmitía los mismos sentimientos. Sonreía satisfecha cuando me escuchaba gemir su nombre una y otra vez, y escuchar el mio en sus labios, con el placer y el amor reflejado, era tocar el cielo con las manos. Éramos el uno para el otro.

Me levante mas cansado de lo que me acosté, creo que Bella esta mas sensible ahora con el embarazo, sus orgasmos venia rápidos y seguidos. Digo "sus", porque tuvo varios durante la noche que fue larga. Me entre a duchar y cuando salí Bella aun dormía y estaba totalmente destapada. Era mejor cubrirla y empezar el día porque seguro Nessie se estaría por despertar y no quisiera que me viera en este estado. Luego de besar un poco su espalda muy suavemente, la cubrí con las colchas y fui a ver a Nessie. Aun estaba durmiendo. Llame al servicio a la habitación y pedí el desayuno para los tres. Me quede sentado en los sillones mirando por la ventana, se veía la costa y aunque se notaba estaba frio, el día era claro. Mi mente se paseaba por todo lo que había vivido durante estos últimos meses, tantas alegrías, tristezas, angustias, miedos pero a pesar de todo una gran felicidad desde el momento que las conocí.

-Papi – Nessie estaba a mi lado sonriendo y estirando los brazos para que la alzara -. ¡Upa! – pidió y le sonreí.

-¿Dormiste bien estrellita? - se acurruco en mi pecho y la abrace fuerte - ¿Soñaste lindo? – parecia un bracita de lo calentita que estaba.

Asintió con fuerza con su cabecita - ¿Mami? – pregunto.

-Esta durmiendo – conteste -. Le vamos a dar una sorpresa a mami – asintió -. Desayuno en la cama – le guiñe un ojo y ella intento hacer lo mismo pero solo fue un pestañeo con ambos ojos y tuve que reír.

-Te amo papi – dije y se estiro para darme un beso y seguramente también debo estar sensible con el embarazo de Bella porque mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Te amo también estrellita – dije besando al punta de su nariz.

Trajeron el desayuno, deje sola un segundo a Nessie mientras fui a despertar a Bella. Todavía recuerdo que esta desnuda.

-Bella… hermosa… - susurre despacio en su oído para luego dar besos en su mejilla. Aun seguía boca abajo aferrada a la almohada.

-Mmm… ¿Qué pasa? – apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-Vístete – dije -. Ya trajeron el desayuno y Nessie esta despierta – ahora bese su hombro.

-Dame cinco minutos que me despierte bien – sonrió.

-De acuerdo amor – dije mientras fui de nuevo con Nessie.

Acomode a Nessie a la mesa para que empezáramos a desayunar hasta que llegara Bella, solo unos minutos después la vi venir con cara de sueño. Desayunamos despacio, con tranquilidad y con más pastel de chocolate, lo cual termino de despertar a Bella.

-Creo que es hora de decirle a Nessie – dije mirando a Bella.

-Déjame terminar con esto – eran los últimos bocados de pastel.

-No exageres – dije cuando vi que paso el dedo por el resto que quedaba en el plato y se lo llevaba a la boca -, en cualquier momento lames el plato.

-Deja de controlarme – dijo -, es lo que tu bebé pide y yo solo le doy con el gusto – sonreí -. Nessie ven con mami – dijo y baje a mi estrellita de la silla. Bella la subió en su falda -. Bien amor – se miraron por unos segundo -, mami tiene algo que contarte – Nessie solo la miraba -. Vas a tener un hermanito – dijo y Nessie sonrió.

-¿Va jugar? – pregunto y sonreímos.

-Si van a poder jugar juntas – contesto Bella.

-¿Papi none ta manito? - sonreí.

-Esta acá – conteste tocando el vientre de Bella. Me miro sin entender, se bajo de su falda se acomode entre las piernas de Bella y apoyo su oído en su panza. Nosotros solo la mirábamos sorprendidos.

-No cucho – y reímos.

-Es muy chiquitito, Nessie, todavía no se la escucha – conteste y sonrió.

-Queo juga – protesto.

-Falta un poco para eso, por ahora puedes jugar con nosotros – dijo Bella y Nessie sonrió.

-Pero ahora – dije y la tome en brazos -, vas a salir a pasear con mami y papi – bese su mejilla y luego la hice girar en el aire, cosa que la hizo reír mucho.

Finalmente las lleve de paseo a Pike Market, es como un gran mercado y va mucha gente de visita, les compre flores, donas para que fueran comiendo porque Bella se antojo, algunos artículos artesanales, tomamos algo y después del mediodía nos fuimos a almorzar a Kastoori Grill y luego fuimos por helado. Salimos de ahí y fuimos a ver Space Needle, el famoso edificio que parece un plato volador, ahí pasamos el resto de la tarde, tiene un tipo observatorio, hay un tour, también un lugar para cenar por lo que pasamos el resto de la tarde ahí. Cerca de las ocho de la noche Bella estaba muy cansada al igual que Nessie por lo que era hora de volver a nuestro hotel.

Bella baño a Nessie mientras yo me duchaba, luego mientras Bella se duchaba Nessie se quedo conmigo mientras leí un cuento que habíamos comprado, "El patito feo".

-Me canse, mañana espero no caminemos tanto – dijo Bella acostándose a nuestro lado.

-Mami pastel – Bella sonrió.

-Ya lo traigo – dije y fui a buscar el pastel de chocolate que había pedido apenas llegamos -. Niñas acomódense para comer – venia con una bandeja para que coman en la cama. Además del pastel había jugo de naranja.

-Es mejor el que compramos en Forks – dijo Bella luego de probar un bocado.

-Era imposible traer pastel para una semana – dije y me serví un poco.

-Con este me conformo, pero cuando volvamos lo primero es ir a comprar mas allá – asentí.

-Lo que mi Bella quiera – conteste.

-Papi, patito – dijo señalando el libro.

-Cuando terminemos de comer te lo leo de nuevo – conteste.

-¿Estas bien? – Bella había arrugado la nariz en forma señal de dolor.

-Nada del otro mundo, solo me duelen los pies y las piernas – sonrió.

-¡Patito, patito! – exclamo Nessie saltando la cama con el libro en la mano.

-Nessie papi te dijo que después – mi estrellita siguió saltando pero ahora tomada de mi mano. Solo por si acaso, no quería que se fuera a caer.

-Ven estrellita es hora de dormir – la tome en brazos y la lleve a su habitación. La acosté y al arrope bien, acomode su elefante para que lo abrazara y me acomode a su lado para comenzar a leer - ¿Lista? – pregunte y asintió -. En una hermosa mañana de verano, los huevos que habían empollado la mamá Pata empezaban a romperse, uno a uno…

-¿Eta mama? – pregunto señalando a la mama pata en el dibujo del cuento.

-Si, esa es mamá pata – sonrió -… Los patitos fueron saliendo poquito a poco, llenando de felicidad a los papás y a sus amigos….

-¿Ete patito? – sonreí.

-Si todos estos son los patitos, son hermanitos – asintió -… Estaban tan contentos que casi no se dieron cuenta de que un huevo, el más grande de todos, aún permanecía intacto…

-¿Ete gande? – era definitivo que el cuento nos iba a llevar mucho tiempo.

-Este es el huevo mas grande – confirme -… Todos, incluso los patitos recién nacidos, concentraron su atención en el huevo, a ver cuando se rompería. Al cabo de algunos minutos, el huevo empezó a moverse, y luego se pudo ver el pico, luego el cuerpo, y las patas del sonriente pato. Era el más grande, y para sorpresa de todos, muy distinto de los demás. Y como era diferente, todos empezaron a llamarle el Patito Feo…

-¿Ete patito feo? – Bella se había apoyado en el dosel de la puerta y nos miraba.

-Si es el patito feo – bese su frente -. La mamá Pata, avergonzada por haber tenido un patito tan feo, le apartó con el ala mientras daba atención a los otros patitos. El patito feo empezó a darse cuenta de que allí no le querían. Y a medida que crecía, se quedaba aún más feo…

-Ya esta dormida – dijo Bella y mire a Nessie. La solté despacio para no despertarla y deje el libro en la mesa de luz que estaba al costado de la cama -. Ahora va a querer que le leas todas las noches – dijo cuando me acerque.

-No hay problema, me gusta hacerlo – conteste mientras levanta a Bella en brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

-Esta vez no me molesta, en verdad me duelen las piernas y los pies – dijo tomándose de mi cuello.

-Mañana prometo que caminamos menos – suspiro profundo mientras la dejaba en la cama -. Creo te mereces unos masajes – dije mientras tomo una de sus piernas y la apoye en falda para empezar a masajear desde el muslo bajando por toda la pierna hasta llegar a su pies - ¿Mejor? – pregunte cuando la vi sonreír complacida.

-Mucho – sonrió. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio mientras seguí masajeando. Bella había cerrado los ojos y estaba apoyada en el respaldar de la cama.

-Dame la otra – dije y apenas abrió los ojos. Comencé a masajear la otra pierna aun en silencio.

Me había concentrado en los masajes, cuando la mire de nuevo se había quedado dormida, por lo que la acomode en la cama. Me desvestí quedando solo en bóxer y me acosté a su lado. De forma inconsciente se reacomodo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y la abrace. Me quede profundamente dormido.


	71. Capitulo 70: Inseguridades

**Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo trayendo 4 capítulos nuevos!**

**Realmente les agradezco las reviews, cada vez que leo una nueva me alegro tanto, esta historia es mi primer fic y lo adoro y cuando la termine fue difícil desprenderme de ella, así que aun disfruto subiéndola acá!**

**Besitos y espero sus comentarios**

**nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 70: Inseguridades.**

_Edward, Bella__ y__ Alice POV_

(Edward POV) Después de una semana de vacaciones en Seattle volvimos a Forks mas unidos que antes, creo que después de todo el viaje había sido bueno no solo para descansar o terminar de sacar los recuerdo malos de nuestro sistema, sino que nos había acercado mas como familia, habíamos logrado estrechar mas nuestros lazos.

Llegamos y nos instalamos una vez mas en casa de mis padres, pero lo mejor era buscar una casa para nosotros. Por lo que la semana siguiente nos dedicamos con Bella y mamá a recorrer distintas casas en venta hasta encontrar la nuestra. Ya llevábamos tres días en esto y a Bella se la notaba agotada, y aunque le insistí en que no fuera a visitar todas con nosotros lo mismo lo hizo. Para cerca del fin de semana conseguimos una casa en con un jardín al frente, era mas bien estilo cabaña, pero por esta zona todas las casas son de estilo. Eran una casa en altura, de techo a dos aguas, de madera. Un descanso rodeaba toda la casa, por dentro era estilo rustico, tres dormitorios con dos baños, living, comedor y cocina. Era de dos plantas. Las habitaciones estaban arriba.

-¡Me encanta el jardín seguramente en la primavera y el verano será hermoso! - dijo Bella mientras miraba por la ventana contemplando al capa de nieve que cubría ahora el suelo -. No pasan muchos autos y Nessie puede jugar tranquila.

-Creo es tranquilo – dije. "Aunque en realidad todo Forks es tranquilo", pensé.

-Lo único que tendríamos que hacer seria algunos arreglos, una remodelación y una buena decoración y estará perfecta – dijo mamá.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto Bella mirándome -. Tenemos que estar los dos a gusto – sonreí.

-Si te gusta a mí también – conteste.

Luego de ver la casa decidimos comprarla, mamá empezó con todos los trámites, ella se iba a encargar de eso y también de la remodelación. El lunes empezábamos a trabajar por lo que este era el último fin de semana solos. El sábado la pasamos en familia con mis hermanos y mis padres, al igual que el domingo. No había muchas opciones ya que con la nieve no teníamos muchas posibilidades de paseo. Solo sacábamos a Nessie un poco para jugar en la nieve, pero no mucho para que no se enfermara.

-¿Chocolate caliente? – Bella me tendía una taza la cual tome y absorbí su aroma. Nessie estaba con nosotros en nuestra habitación, aun en la casa de mis padres. Habíamos puesto un sillón, era el lugar donde nos encerrábamos cuando queríamos estar solos. Nessie tenia una mesita donde se sentaba a dibujar, había un televisor y por supuesto nuestra cama.

-Gracias amor – dije y se sentó a mi lado acurrucándose contra mi mientras la abrazaba -. Esta muy frio afuera – afirme mirando por el gran ventanal, estaba nevando.

-Me da pena por Nessie – beso mi cuello -, tener que levantarla tan temprano con este frio para llevarla a la guardaría.

-Pero es hora de volver a la normalidad – conteste -, ella iba antes de todo lo que paso – suspiramos los dos.

-Lo se, pero es difícil tenerla lejos después de todo este tiempo juntas – aseguro.

-Va estar bien – me sonrió mirándome a los ojos -. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, ya nada le va a pasar – insistí.

-Excepto que en un mes tenemos que ir a los tribunales – hay cosas que eran inevitables, sobre todo si queríamos a esos cuatro lejos de nosotros en verdad.

-Lo se, pero no lo pienses aun tenemos un mes para eso, ahora estamos juntos y esta todo bien – le guiñe un ojo y nos besamos muy recatadamente por que Nessie estaba cerca.

-Mami bujo pada ti – dijo Nessie entregándole una hoja a Bella con rayones.

-¡Esta hermoso estrellita! - dijo Bella mirando el dibujo y Nessie sonrió satisfecha.

-Yo quiero uno también – dije mirando a mi pequeña, ella se sentó de nuevo en su mesita y comenzó a dibujar mientras bajito parecia estar cantando. Con Bella nos miramos y sonreímos -. ¿Estas lista para mañana? – le pregunte.

-Tengo ganas de volver a trabajar – aseguro -, tengo demasiado tiempo para que mi cabeza de vueltas sin sentido y piense tonteras – parecia algo pensativa, estuvo así varios minutos hasta que ya no aguante las ganas de saber que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte.

-Nada – sacudió un poco su cabeza como si sacara un pensamiento -, solo me quede pensando en el libro que estoy leyendo – se estiro un poco y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Cumbres borrascosas – asegure y negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

-Orgullo y prejuicio – me corrigió.

-¿Y que pensabas? – suspiro profundo y parecia estar pensando que responder.

-Sobre los amores no correspondidos, las apariencias, "el casamiento"… - se encogió de hombros y cuando dijo "el casamiento", hubo algo raro en su voz. Como con más ansiedad y algo de temor en decir la palabra, incluso la dijo en tono más bajo -, los hijos, la familia y la conveniencia – siguió -. Ya sabes, todo eso a lo que hace referencia el libro.

-¿Estas contenta con la familia que estamos armando? – pregunte, hubiera preferido hacer referencia primero al casamiento, pero aun recuerdo como se puso la otra vez cuando pensó que se lo iba a proponer. Yo no estaba preparado para un rechazo… otra vez, aunque esa vez no se lo iba a pedir.

-Muy feliz – aseguro y dio un trago a su chocolate y la imite -. Nunca me imagine rodeada de muchos hijos, ni siquiera estaba en mis planes hasta después de la universidad, pero hoy pienso que todo se ha dado como debía darse.

-Creo lo mismo – otro sorbo de chocolate -. Desde que las conocí han cambiado tantas cosas y después de lo de Jessica siempre me dije que no volvería a caer en las redes del amor y todo lo que eso conlleva.

-¿Y porque te lo permitiste con nosotras? – pregunto y me miro atenta.

-No lo se muy bien, solo recuerdo muy claro ese momento en donde Nessie – dije señalando a mi estrellita con la cabeza – me tiro de los pantalones y me dijo "papi", en ese momento cuando vi su carita, sus rizos, piel blanca y la tome en brazos sentí un lazo que me ataba a ella… - suspire profundo y sonreí, me había puesto serio. Bella seguía mirándome atenta -. Luego llegaste, escuche tu voz que me hizo estremecer, mire tus ojos chocolate que hizo mi corazón golpear de manera frenética dentro de mi y sentí tu aroma cuando te acercaste a tomar a Nessie y sentí que solo quería respirar te esencia por toda la eternidad – los ojos de Bella estaban brillosos por las lagrimas que querían salir -. Cada vez que Nessie me llamaba "papi", sabia que era así, que ella debió ser mía, que debí ser tu primer amor, tu primer hombre, debí ser el primero que te hizo estremecer, el primero en hacerte sentir mujer. Ese debí haber sido yo, nadie mas, y aunque Nessie no tiene mi sangre es mía, es mi niña - asegure y seque una de las lagrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, me acerque y le di un pequeño beso.

-Muchas cosas hubieran sido distintas se te hubiera conocido primero – tomo una de mis manos y la apretó contra su rostro para luego besarla -, aunque si las cosas no se hubieran dado como se dieron en casa no hubiera venido aquí, por lo tanto no te hubiera conocido. Pero hay muchas cosas en las que fuiste el primero – la mire con cara de interrogación -. Creo que nunca te conté esto – dijo y ahora me toco mirarla atenta, ella dejo la taza en una mesa al costado del sillón y se volvió a verme -. James era el chico popular, yo la tímida que pasaba inadvertida… ni siquiera puedo decir que me deslumbro… mucho menos fue amor… creo que fue mas bien curiosidad por saber que se sentía que alguien como él se fijara en mi… yo siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera por amor, así que me negaba a hacerlo con James por lo que uso todos los recursos y uno de esos fue emborracharme… yo sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero a la vez no era cociente como para poder pedirle que no lo hiciera o que se detuviera… no creo que valga la pena dar muchos detalles mas… muchas de las veces que estuve con él fue porque estaba en ese mismo estado o bien un par de veces probé cocaína también llevada por él y por la falta de autoestima que me tenia… si hubiera sabido decirle que no en su momento todo hubiera resultado distinto para mi y hubiera podido cursar la universidad… - mi Bella se había emborrachado y había probado la droga, eso realmente no me lo esperaba de ella, pero deje eso en segundo plano porque algo me llamo la atención mas que todo el resto.

-¿Fui el primero hombre que amaste? – pregunte con una sonrisa torcida.

-El primer amor… mi primera vez haciendo el amor… el primer hombre que desee con todo mi ser… el primero con el que me sentí protegida y amada… el único hombre con el que me imagino pasando el resto de mi vida… - cada palabra era una bracita que encendía mas mi corazón y lo hacia latir con mas fuerza – eres… - suspiro profundo y algo nerviosa – al único que le diría esposo…

-Esposo… - susurre mirándola fijo y serio.

-Eres al único que le he dicho que lo amo… el único hombre que quiero en mi vida… no quisiera estar con nadie mas… además eres el padre de mis hijos – el resto salió todo de manera rápida y nerviosa. Seguí mirándola helado cuando dijo la palabra "esposo", fue la ultima palabra que escuche.

-Bella tu… - parecia muy nerviosa, daba la sensación de que mas bien se había equivocado.

-Papi bujo ti – no podía dejar de mirar Bella fijo. ¿Pensaba en mi como su esposo? La otra vez cuando pensó que se lo iba a proponer se aterro - ¡Papi bujo! – exclamo Nessie e hizo que alejara mi vista de Bella.

-Edward – me llamo Bella y la mire de nuevo, movió su cabeza señalando a Nessie como queriéndome decir algo.

-¡El dibujo! – exclame y tome a Nessie en brazos sentándola en mi falta -. ¡Es hermoso estrellita! – ella sonrío y luego bostezo por lo que me reí.

-Voy a acostarla – dijo Bella tomándola en brazos. La mire serio y ella solo bajo la mirada.

Deje el dibujo de Nessie arriba de mi mesa de luz, luego tome las tazas que habíamos tenido y la mamadera de mi estrellita para ir a la cocina y lavarlas.

Hacia diez meses estábamos juntos y prácticamente seis que convivíamos. Entre la convivencia y el matrimonio no había mucha diferencia pero la única vez que intuyo que podía pedírselo ella se aterro y lo que menos necesitamos ahora es estar peleados porque uno quiere casarse y el otro no. Yo lo quería hacer, después de todo estamos esperando otro bebé y también esta el echo de que quiero que Nessie sea oficialmente una Cullen. Pero si se lo propongo y me dice que no, me dolería y mucho, seguramente nuestra relación no seria la misma, eso podría hacer que nos alejáramos.

-Isabella Cullen… - sonreí – Bella Cullen… - la idea cada vez me gustaba más –. Mi esposa Bella Cullen – presentarla de esa manera seria el mas grande honor y orgullo. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente con solo la idea.

Lave las cosas en silencio. Empecé a subir las escaleras mientras mi mente le seguía dando vueltas al asunto. ¿Se querrá casar? ¿Y si se lo pido y no acepta? ¿Si me rechaza como quedamos? ¿Si me rechaza que sentiré y como me comportare con ella? ¿Cómo hago para saber que es lo que quiere?

Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera me duche, solo me desnude quedando en bóxer y me acosté de mi lado pero preparado para darle la espalda. La sentí entrar en la habitación y automáticamente cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormido.

(Bella POV) "Esposo", esa palabra lo tomo desprevenido y creo que incluso lo asusto. Cuando me pregunto en que me había quedado pensando y le dije que era sobre el libro de "orgullo y prejuicio", fue totalmente cierto. Pero había una palabra en particular que me estaba llamando la atención y mucho. Una palabra que ahí solo podía estar en parejas del mismo rango social o que tuvieran la dote suficiente. Incluso esa palabra no iba acompañada de amor solo de conveniencia.

-Matrimonio – susurre mientras acostaba a Nessie en su cuna luego de haberla hecho dormir.

Me quede contemplando a Nessie durante varios minutos mientras acariciaba su pelo. Lo había asustado… a Edward… con la palabra "esposo", pero creo que era natural pensar en ese paso, al fin y al cabo estoy embarazada. ¿No me quiere como para casarse? Después de todo, la vez que pensé que me lo iba a proponer, él solo había pensado en vivir juntos y nada más. Creo que en ese momento ni siquiera lo había pensando…. Y sé que ese día le dije que no estaba preparada y que no me lo pidiera, pero ahora me gustaría, creo que seria lo mejor para nuestra familia teniendo en cuenta que es lo mas seguro también… sé que lo nuestro es verdadero, pero casarnos seria comprometernos del todo y es lo que nuestros hijos necesitas, la seguridad que esto es para siempre.

Volví a la habitación y Edward estaba acostado…. Acostado y dándome la espalda antes de que me acomodara…. "Esto no es buena señal", pensé. Lo mire unos segundos y me acerque subiéndome a la cama, parecia dormido.

-Edward – susurre muy despacio, pero apenas se movió. Bese su hombro y acomode un mecho de su pelo.

Me cambie y me acosté a su lado, estaba de espalda a mi y siempre me duermo mientras me abraza. Resople miles de veces porque por más que tenía sueño no me podía dormir, no sin su abrazo. Dos horas después de acostarme aun no podía dormir, así que…

-Edward – lo tome del hombro y lo empuje para que quedara de espaldas, hubo algo de resistencia o eran ideas mías pero necesitaba abrazarme a él.

-¿Qué pasa? – susurro.

-No puedo dormir, abrázame – dije y se acomodó. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo el latido de su corazón, lo abrace mientras el me abrazo a mi y coloque una de mis piernas entre las suyas.

-¿Mejor? – pregunto y sonreí sin mirarlo.

-Mucho, gracias – cerré los ojos y no escuche nada mas.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y se estaba duchando. Cuando salió del baño se repitió el clima de anoche, parecia estar esquivándome y yo por miedo o inseguridad no me animaba a tocar el tema que sabía nos mantenía así. ¿Qué pasaría si me decía que no se quería casar? No se si podríamos seguir juntos porque seria como un rechazo, como si no estuviera seguro de nosotros.

Me entre a duchar, un larga, muy larga ducha desestresante. No me gusta que estemos así, parece que estamos peleados o algo así, pero creo que mejor evito hablarle hasta que se me pase esta sensación de malestar. Cuando volví a la habitación a cambiarme el ya no estaba, me vestí y me arregle, pase por el cuarto de Nessie para ver si estaba despierta y ya estaba tomando su leche. Acaricie la cabecita de mi pequeña y le sonreí, Edward se me había adelantado. El desayuno ya estaba listo, Esme y Carlisle también estaban levantados y listos para empezar su día.

-Buenos días – salude mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento al lado de Edward. Nos miramos y apenas sonreímos.

-Buenos días – contestaron Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días – saludo Alice tomando su lugar en la mesa.

-¿Bella quieres que lleve a Nessie a la guardería? - Esme me miraba con una gran sonrisa -. Me queda más de paso que a ustedes.

-No tendría problema – conteste -, mientras no te incomode.

-¡Para nada, me encantaría! – exclamo emocionada y sonreí.

-¿Listos para volver al trabajo? – Carlisle nos miraba a Edward y a mí, alternando.

-Si, tengo ganas de volver a la normalidad y de volver a lo mio – contesto Edward, su tono fue serio y algo seco. Me quede mirándolo, él solo siguió desayunando.

-Bella – me llamo Carlisle -… Bella – insistió y lo mire.

-¡Ah! Yo también, necesito tener la mente ocupada en algo mas – dije y mire mi taza.

-¿Les pasa algo? – pregunto Alice.

-¡No! – exclamamos con Edward al mismo tiempo.

-Se nota que no pasa nada – dijo Alice en tono sarcástico.

(Alice POV) Es evidente que les pasa algo, si apenas se están mirando. Es una locura cuando logran estar sin problemas, parece que los inventaran para estar alejados. Definitivamente esto amerita una charla tanto con Edward como con Bella, los voy a retar a los dos, porque esto me cansa. Con Edward voy a charlar en su trabajo o en casa, pero a Bella la voy a llevar de compras.

"Si definitivamente de compras, porque ayer vi unas botas espectaculares en el centro comercial, me encantaron y no me las pude medir porque Jasper decía estar cansado y quería acostarse. Creo que a Bella le gustarían unas camisas que vi, y puede que un par de babydoll con mucho encaje que vi en Victoria Secret les vendría muy bien a los dos. Tendrían que aprovechar que ahora Bella no tiene panza. Espero no quedar embarazada tan rápido, aunque con Jasper nos cuidamos muchísimos, pero por el momento prefiero esperar para disfrutar mucho de mi novio y los dos solos. Jasper… Jasper… a veces parece un general, le encanta ordenarme cosas y amo que lo haga… mmm, tendría que pensar en algún juego para eso… Bella y Edward deberían casarse, no sé que están esperando… ¡Oh! Casamiento… porque me parece que este estado en el que están es por eso… ¡Siii! ¡Voy a organizar otro casamiento!... "

-¡Alice! – exclamo papá sacudiendo mi brazo. Me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto mamá.

-Estaba pensando – me encogí de hombros.

-Me da miedo preguntar en que – dijo Edward pero aun seguía serio, aunque creo que eso quiso ser una broma.

Lo mire de reojo – En que tengo muchísimas ganas de organizar un casamiento – dije y tanto Bella como Edward se removieron incomodos en sus asiento. "¡Acerté otra vez!", exclame en mi mente.

-Deberías montar una empresa de organizadora de bodas – dijo Bella también seria.

-Creo que podría, podría practicar con la familia mientras tanto – conteste.

-Emmett y Rosalie ya se casaron – no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Podría seguir con ustedes, creo que es hora – conteste.

-Alice – mamá me miraba con mala cara.

-Pero mamá no sé que están esperando después…

-Voy a preparar a Nessie – Bella me corto y miro a Edward.

-Puedo hacerlo yo – dijo mamá.

-No te preocupes lo hago yo – dijo Bella saliendo rápido del comedor.

-Edward ¿Estas bien? – pregunto papá tocando su brazo. Se había quedando mirando por donde Bella salió.

-Si… mmm… voy a terminar de prepararme – y dicho eso salió también del comedor.

-Creo que hay problemas – dije. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte y de pronto tuve la imagen de Bella con un hermoso vestido de novia y sentía esta alegría que envolvía el ambiente. Así generalmente me siento cuando sé que algo bueno se viene -. No se preocupen, todo va a salir muy bien – me sentía feliz. "¡VOY A ORGANIZAR OTRA BODA!", grite en mi mente.

-Te creo – dijo mamá besando mi cabeza -. Voy a ayudar a Bella con Nessie – dijo y salió del comedor.

-Creo que la palabra casamiento ha tenido en desenlace trágico – dijo papá riendo y lo imite.

(Edward POV) Su reacción solo me da la pauta de que no le gusta la idea, parecia que se había puesto de malas en cuanto Alice toco el tema. Creo que tendríamos que hablar con Bella de esto, pero no sé que pueda pasar y definitivamente sé que no quiero que nos distanciemos por algo así. Me senté en la cama y estuve durante creo que diez minutos mirando la nada por la ventana, íbamos a tener que hablarlo, tarde o temprano, porque si quiero que Nessie se una Cullen nos tenemos que casar.

-Bella – la llame desde la puerta del cuarto de Nessie, estaba hablando con mamá mientras la cambiaba -. ¿Estas lista? Se nos hace tarde – dije.

-Dame un par de minutos mas – contesto y desvió la mirada.

-Ustedes vayan yo termino con mi nieta – dijo mamá, Bella la miro con duda. "Sera que esta con miedo de que estemos a solas", pensé -. Así no se les hace tarde el primer día – siguió y Bella asintió.

-Voy por mi bolso – dijo cuando se acercaba.

-Acá lo tengo – dije mostrándoselo. Apenas sonrió y lo tomo cuando paso por mi lado. Bajamos las escaleras e ingresamos al garaje, le abrí la puerta del auto y la abrace por la cintura antes de que entrara -. ¿Estás bien? – pregunte y nos miramos.

-Si, ¿Y tu? – pregunto.

-Si – conteste. Los dos somos muy malos fingiendo. Me tomo de la nuca mientras me acerque a ella y nos dimos un beso no muy largo.

En el auto fuimos en silencio, cada uno ocupo su lugar al llegar al trabajo y luego de eso nos concentramos en nuestras cosas, aunque mi mente volvía cada tanto a nuestro estado actual. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y que me ayudara a pensar como abordar el tema del casamiento con Bella.

-Bella – dio un salto en su asiento -. Lo siento – dije rápidamente, la había asustado.

-Esta bien, solo estaba concentrada – había apoyado la mano en su pecho.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con papá – dije y solo asintió -. Me llamas cualquier cosa, seguro estaremos en su consulta.

-El lunes que viene tenemos la primer ecografía – sonreí, iba a ver por primera vez a mi bebé -. La pedí al mediodía.

-¡Excelente! – exclame -. Vuelvo a más tardar en una hora.

-Edward… - su voz sonó baja y algo tímida. La mire con curiosidad -… no nada… ve tranquilo – dijo y volvió a mirar su computadora y tecleaba. No dije nada y fui a buscar a papá.

Estaba en la sala de emergencias parecia no estar atendiendo a nadie por lo que me acerque. Me miraba con cara de preocupación.

-¿Podemos hablar? Necesito ayuda, estoy algo confundido y desilusionado – dije y asintió.


	72. Capitulo 71: Ayuda familiar

**Bueno creo que cuando paso el secuestro vieron un poco la dinámica de distintos puntos de vista, en este capitulo pasa lo mismo, salio asi y espero les guste porque se que ha muchos no les gusta que haya distintos pov. Nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 71: Ayuda familiar.**

_Edward, Bella, Esme y Carlisle POV_

(Esme POV) Cuando entre en la habitación de Nessie, Bella solo la estaba contemplando y parecia perdida den sus pensamientos. No me escucho cuando me acerque a ella y se sobresalto cuando toque su hombro.

-Bella, querida, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están así? – pregunte y me miro con tristeza.

-No es nada, solo es mi cabeza que no para un minuto – contesto.

-Bella, sé que no soy tu mamá, pero puedes hablar conmigo – dije tratando de infundirle confianza para que hablara -. Sabes que lo que hablemos, nadie lo sabrá si me lo cuentas como una confidencia – insistí.

-Esme, en verdad, no es nada – suspire resignada y quedamos en silencio mientras ella tomo a Nessie en brazos y comenzó a cambiarla. Me quede mirándola, aun seguía pensativa.

-¿Crees que Edward alguna vez quiera casarse? – pregunto sin mirarme.

-Estoy segura que si – conteste y ahora me miro, pero no parecia convencida de lo que le dije -. ¿Quieres casarte? – pregunte sonriendo.

-Es lo lógico – contesto -, estoy embarazada… estamos viviendo juntos – estos niños, porque complican tanto las cosas.

-Bella, te pregunte si quieres casarte. El casamiento no tiene que ser algo lógico – me miraba atenta mientras tenía a Nessie en brazos -. ¿Quieres casarte? – insistí.

-Solo quiero estar con él – contesto.

-Bella ¿Quieres casarte? – volví a preguntar. Estos niños de hoy son duros, que tan difícil puede ser decir lo que quieren hacer.

-¿Y si él no quiere y lo arruino? – seguía esquivando la pregunta, pero era obvio que ella lo quería.

-Bella, querida – me acerque y acaricie su rostro -, solo contesta la pregunta que te hice – suspiro profundo.

-Hace un tiempo atrás cuando pensé que me lo iba a pedir… - eso me sorprendió.

-¿Te lo iba a pedir? – pregunte.

-No, no – dijo rápido -. Solo que cuando me pidió vivir juntos, yo pensé que me iba a pedir casamiento y hacia poco que estábamos juntos así que le pedí que no me lo pidiera… casarnos y fue cuando me dijo que quería que viviéramos juntos - salió todo con voz nerviosa.

-Entonces ¿Quieres casarte? – "Gracias a Dios tengo mucha paciencia", pensé.

-Si – contesto y apenas la pude escuchar -, pero… - se quedo en silencio.

-¿Pero? – es obvio que no esta acostumbrada a hablar sobre sus cosas con nadie.

-Pero creo que él no quiere – ahora parecia tener lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Lo han hablado? – respiro profundo y siguió cambiando a Nessie.

-Algo le mencione… – se encogió de hombros – anoche… estábamos hablando y se lo mencione de pasada y se puso así… - se quedo en silencio y siguió con Nessie.

-Lo mencionaste, pero no lo hablaron – asegure y asintió -. ¿Por qué no lo hablaron? – si hablaran seria todo mucho mas fácil.

-Es que se cerro, de pronto todo el ambiente cambio y… tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si él no quiere y yo si.

-¿Lo dejarías sino quisiera casarse? – me miro sorprendida y parecia algo asustada.

-¡No! – exclamo -. Estaría algo dolida, pero no lo dejaría – contesto segura.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que lo hablaran – son tan nuevos en esto, me hacen acordar a Carlisle a mí de jóvenes, tan asustados e inseguros de cada paso que dábamos -. Alguno de los dos debe sacar el tema y no dejarlo pasar más tiempo.

-Bella ¿Estas lista? Se nos hace tarde – Edward se paro en la puerta.

-Dame un par de minutos mas – le dijo Bella apenas mirándolo.

-Ustedes vayan yo término con mi nieta – los dos me miraron con duda en los ojos, era evidente que no querían quedarse a solas -. Así no se les hace tarde el primer día – insistí mientras tomaba a Nessie.

Cuando se fueron termine con de cambiar a mi nieta y fui a buscar a Carlisle. El estaba en su despacho terminando de cambiarse. Como siempre estaba muy apuesto, el hombre perfecto, mi milagro personal, sin él no podría ser quien soy hoy… una mujer profundamente enamorada y maravillosamente feliz. Me sonrió apenas me vio entrar, adoro que sus ojos se sigan iluminando de esa manera cuando me ve, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, aun provoca esas reacciones de niña en mi.

-Bien – dijo acercándose a mi a Nessie - ¿Qué dijo Bella? – sonreí -. Sé que la seguiste para que hablara contigo y sé que te ha dicho algo – sonreí mas, nos conocemos demasiado.

-Abelo – Nessie le tiraba los brazos para que la alzara.

-Ven con el "abelo" pequeña estrellita – dijo tomándola en brazos.

-Bella se quiere casar – dije y sonrió mientras besaba las mejillas de Nessie y le hacia cosquillas -, pero cree que Edward no quiere y no lo han hablado, simplemente se han encerrado cada uno en sus inseguridades – Nessie reí fuerte ahora por las cosquillas que le hacia.

-Son tan jóvenes – dijo y asentí totalmente de acuerdo -. Estoy seguro que Edward me buscara hoy para hablar y creo que Alice presiente algo sobre esto y por eso saco el tema – tomo a la pequeña y la subió por sobre su cabeza y la balanceo simulando ser un avión.

-Asegúrate de hacerlo entender que tiene que hablar con Bella de esto – asintió -. Que no sigan distanciados, dile que siempre tienen que hablar – insistí.

Se acercó hasta mi y me tomo del mentón – Cielo no te preocupes, van a estar bien – dijo.

-Pero es que Edward se ve tan feliz junto a ellas, no quiero que les pase nada ni se alejen, son el uno para el otro, son el complemento ideal del otro – asegure.

-Mi pequeña niña – me ruborice de nuevo inevitablemente -, siempre tan romántica, te aseguro que van a estar muy bien – me dio un pequeño beso que me estremeció entera -. Ahora me voy, tengo una consulta que atender – nos dio un beso a cada una y se marcho luego de guiñarme un ojo.

(Bella POV) Hablar con Esme me hizo bien, era como una mamá sustituta y se que tiene razón, tendríamos que hablar de esto y no estar tan alejados y encerrados cada uno en sus pensamientos. Se fue hablar con Carlisle y nuevamente salió serio.

-Auh… - me queje al sentir una punzada en mi vientre. Me lleve la mano y sobe la zona.

Sonó mi celular y lo atendí inmediatamente – Alice – sonó mas a un quejido que otra cosa.

-¿Bella estas bien? – pregunto con voz seria.

-Si ¿Por qué llamabas? – pregunte para distraerla del tono con el que la atendí.

-No me puedes decir que no – dijo amenazante -. ¿A que hora sales? – pregunt0 enseguida.

-A las cinco – conteste.

-¡Perfecto! – exclamo -. Te paso a buscar a esa hora y nos vamos de compras con Rosalie – dijo y resople.

-Alice prefiero que no – dije.

-Te dije que no podías decirme que no – insistió -. Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso esta mañana así que, te paso a buscar y vamos a Port Angeles – siguió -, ahora hablo con mamá para que cuide a Nessie y estoy segura que no se va a negar.

-No me vas a dejar escapar – asegure y sentí su risita del otro lado.

-Nop, no hay chance – aseguro y reí.

-De acuerde, te espero – mas risitas.

-Chau Bella – dijo y cortamos.

Edward estuvo cerca de una hora y media fuera de la oficina y seguro hablando con Carlisle. Cuando volvió solo me pregunto si estaba todo en orden y como era así, se encerró en su oficina. Llego el mediodía y salió con cara pensativa.

-Vamos a almorzar – dijo y asentí.

-¿Pido algo especial? – pregunte, siempre comíamos solos en su oficina.

-Ven – dijo estirando una mano hacia a mi y me apresure a tomarla mientras me ponía de pie -. Vamos al comedor – suspire resignada. Me seguía esquivando.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto mientras salíamos y me abrazo por la cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo.

-Nada – conteste.

-¿Por qué resoplaste de esa manera? – lo mire y sonreí un poco.

-Nada en especial, solo recordé que Alice me lleva de compras – mentí deliberadamente.

-O sea que te espero a dormir directamente – sonrió y fue más genuino.

-Seguramente – conteste -. ¿De que hablaste con Carlisle? – pregunte.

-Es mejor esperar a llegar a casa, para que hablemos a solas – iba a decir algo pero tapo mi boca con uno de sus dedos -. Prefiero que sea en casa – dijo y asentí.

Buscamos en silencio nuestra comida y luego nos ubicamos en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana. Empezamos a comer en silencio hasta que ya no aguante.

-Edward sabes que te amo y no importa que no estemos de acuerdo en ciertas cosas, siempre te amare y siempre estaremos juntos – dije y me miro sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que lo se – aseguro y sonreí aliviada.

-Entonces hablemos…

-No, ahora no Bella – me corto.

-Pero Ed…

-Ahora no – insistió y se sentó a mi lado para tomar mi rostro entre sus mano -, cuando lleguemos a casa – sonrió y me dio un beso -. Cuando estemos solos vamos a hablar – me beso de nuevo -. Te amo mi Bella – otro beso -, no sabes cuanto te amo – soltó mi rostro y me abrazo por la cintura para acercarme mas a él y me volvió a besar. Cuando nos separamos apoyo su frente en la mía y tenia una sonrisa tan grande y hermosa que me hizo sonreír a mi. Parecia feliz.

-Promete que esta noche hablamos – dije. Me soltó y acomodo su plato frente a él. Tomo mi mano y la besaba.

-Esta noche aclaramos todo – aseguro -. Te amo - repitió -. Ahora come, alimenta a mi bebé – le di un beso en la mejilla y me guiño un ojo.

-También te amo – dije y seguimos almorzando.

(Carlisle POV) Apenas lo vi acercarse sabia que venia a pedirme que habláramos, así que cuando lo hizo lo lleve a mi consulta ya que estábamos en la sala de emergencias y había mucha gente.

-Bien, cuéntame que fue lo de esta mañana – dije apenas nos acomodamos. Quedamos sentados uno frente al otro.

-¿Tanto se notaba? – pregunto sorprendido. Los dos son tan transparente, no se porque pregunta algo así.

-Sobre todo cuando Alice saco a colación lo del casamiento – Edward suspiro profundo como derrotado - ¿No quieres casarte? – pregunte mirándolo serio.

-Es lo que mas quiero – aseguro -. Quiero todo con ella, incluso he pensado en adoptar a Nessie para que lleve el apellido Cullen – eso no me sorprendió, lo he visto con la pequeña todo este tiempo y cualquiera que los vea juntos no dudaría en que es su hija.

-¿Y entonces? – pregunte.

-Me parece que Bella no quiere casarse – Esme tenia razón, les falta hablar mas -. Y tengo algo de miedo en pedírselo y que me rechace, no sé que pasaría entonces.

-Solo lo puedes saber si se lo propones – le dije, especular no es lo mejor, nunca se sabe como puede reaccionar la otra persona.

-Tengo miedo que si dice que no, eso provoque que nos alejemos – siguió.

-¿La amas?- pregunte y me miro sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, con toda mi alma – conteste seguro y sonreí.

-¿La quieres todo el tiempo contigo? – pregunte.

-No podría tenerla lejos, a ninguna de las dos – contesto.

-¿Ella te ama? – de nuevo sorpresa ante la pregunta.

-Tanto como yo ella – respondió sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿Seria tan malo que se lo propusieras ahora con el riesgo que te diga que no porque no esta lista? – me miraba serio, sé que lo estaba pensando -. Si tanto se aman, puede que ella no este ahora preparada y puede te diga que no, pero no seria un motivo para estar lejos, podrías hablar con ella saber porque no esta preparada y trabajar sobre eso – dije baja su mirada atenta -, saber si tiene miedo o esta insegura por algo… no lo se… solo digo que deben hablar de nada sirve si se alejan de esta manera cuando lo que mas necesitan es hablar – asintió como dándome la razón.

-Creo que se lo que tengo que hacer – dijo sonriendo. Su semblante había cambiado, estaba como más tranquilo.

-Y espero todo salga como quieres – se puso de pie para salir.

-Gracias papá- sonreí -. Siempre eres el mejor dando consejo – me puse de pie y palmee su hombre.

-Ve – dije -. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer – asintió y salió de la consulta.

Mi pequeño Edward, había pasado por tanto con Jessica, tanto que había sufrido y finalmente esta siendo feliz. Los dos están acostumbrados a sufrir y muchas veces eso hace que las personas tengan miedo de dejar esa parte de sus vidas, lo bueno es que mi chico es inteligente y sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

(Edward POV) Ahora todo estaba claro, después de hablar con papá ya no tenia dudas y hoy me encargaría de todo. Después del almuerzo quedamos como mas tranquilos los dos, Bella se iba de compras con Alice, Nessie estaría con mamá y tendría tiempo para hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

-Edward – la mire sonriendo, pero apenas la vi la sonrisa se me fue.

-Bella estas muy pálida – me levante y me acerque rápido a ella.

-¿En verdad? – pregunto -. No me siento mal – aseguro.

-Creo que mejor vas a casa a descansar – su piel es blanca, pero ahora parecia un fantasma.

-Debe ser que no he comido lo suficiente, antes de irme tomo algo en la cafetería – dijo.

-Ve a casa – insistí – descansa un poco – pedí.

-Acompáñame a merendar hasta que venga Alice – dijo sonriendo con inocencia.

-Te dejo ir, pero solo si prometes que si te sientes un poquito mal te vuelves a casa enseguida – rodo sus ojos -. Si Alice no te quiere traer me llamas y te busco – suspiro profundo.

-Lo prometo, si me siento alguito mal te aviso y me vuelvo – tiro de mi mano para que fuera con ella.

Luego de la merienda se marcho con Alice, así que era mi turno de salir. Era bueno que se fueran al centro comercial porque eso me daba la posibilidad de hablar con mamá y pedirle algo que ella me había ofrecido hace tiempo. Llegue a la inmobiliaria y me miro sorprendida.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? – dijo apenas me vio entrar.

-Solo estoy feliz – conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

-Esta mañana no lo parecia ¿Qué paso ahora? – reí, a mamá no se le escapaba nada.

-Es que tome una decisión – conteste -. Te acuerdas lo que me habíamos dicho sobre el anillo de compromiso de la abuela Elizabeth – seguro se acordaba -. Bueno venia a pedírtelo, ya tengo a la mujer perfecta para que lo luzca.

-¡OH MI DIOS! – grito fuerte y reí -. ¡En verdad lo vas a hacer! – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Nessie se acercó en cuanto escucho el grito.

-Si – conteste seguro -. Le voy a pedir casamiento – confirme.

-No hay nadie mejor para ti que Bella – dijo emocionada.

-Papi – Nessie me tiraba los brazos y la levante para darle un beso fuerte.

-Te amo mi estrellita.

-Te amo papi – dijo.

-¡Voy a cerrar ya! – dijo mamá ya nerviosa -. Vamos a casa y te lo doy… estoy tan nerviosa y emocionada… Mi dulce Edward se casa… - decía sin parar un segundo de moverse -. Tanto que hacer… hay que poner la fecha… ¿van a esperar que tenga el bebé? – me miro y reí -. Creo que seria mejor después… hay que ver los invitados… por supuesto lo haremos en casa…

-Mamá te estas adelantando, Bella aun no me dijo que si – la corte y rodo los ojos.

-Edward no seas tonto – dijo -. Estoy mas que segura que dirá que si – ella tenia mucha confianza.

-No lo se, solo sé que si me dice que no voy a insistir hasta ganarle por cansancio – asegure y vino hasta mi abrazándome fuerte.

-¡Vamos! – dijo apurándome -. Vayamos a casa y te doy el anillo.


	73. Capitulo 72: Compromiso

**Capitulo 72: Compromiso.**

_Bella POV_

Alice pasó a buscarme por la clínica y Rosalie nos esperaba en el auto. No era mi mejor día, estaba particularmente cansada y además sentía algo de malestar en mi vientre, pero no dije nada porque sé que seria todo un escandalo, ya Edward me vio apenas mas pálida y me quería internar en la cama. Quería despejar la mente, no seguir pensando en lo que nos tenía algo distanciados, además prometió que hablaríamos en casa solos. Me quede mirando como el paisaje cambiaba a toda velocidad ya que Alice manejaba como si estuviera huyendo de la policía.

-Bella ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Rosalie.

-Si – conteste sin explayarme mucho mas y nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio.

Sé que tendríamos que hablar de esto, pero tengo miedo de lo que podría pasar si el me dijera que no quiere que nos casemos, eso seria doloroso y como haría para estar después con él, aunque tampoco podría estar lejos.

-Bella ¿Seguro estás bien? – insistió Rosalie -. Estas muy callada y pareces algo triste – Alice me miraba por el espejo retrovisor -. ¿Pasa algo con el bebé? – pregunto

-El bebé está bien, el próximo lunes tengo la primera ecografía – comente.

-Yo la tuve hace tres semanas – dijo Rosalie emocionada - ¡Es tan hermoso sentir el corazoncito latiendo! – su voz sonó entrecortada señal de que había lagrimas.

-Me imagino que si – dijo Alice -. Aunque tu Bella lo debes saber… por Nessie – aclaro.

-Es lo mas hermoso del mundo, creo que recién ahí una es consciente de que realmente hay una vida creciendo – acaricie un poco mi vientre. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que mis manos estaba apoyadas ahí desde que hace tiempo.

Nuevamente quedamos en silencio – Bella – me llamo Alice -. ¿Vas esperar a casarte después de que nazca mi sobrina? – dijo y quede helada.

-¿¡COMO QUE SE CASA! ¡¿POR QUE NO SABIAMOS NADA! – grito Rosalie y yo seguía helada -. Más vale que Emmett no esta al tanto y no me haya contado porque van a sufrir…

-¡Rosalie! – exclame -. No nos vamos a casar…

-¡Oh Bella es lo mas obvio! – exclamo Alice.

-¿Quiero saber que esta pasando? ¿Se casan o no? – Rosalie parecia molesta y confundida.

-Son cosas de Alice – dije.

-Es algo que tiene que pasar – ataco Alice.

-Edward no me lo ha pedido – ahora yo estaba molesta. Estoy tratando de olvidarme de eso y ella me lo recuerda.

-¿Entonces porque le preguntaste a Bella si se casaban después de tener el bebé? – Pregunto Rosalie - ¡Oh no me digas que sabes algo y arruinaste la sorpresa! - acuso Rosalie y ahora mi atención se fijo en Alice que me miraba por el espejo retrovisor seria.

-¡No, no, no! – contesto Alice rápido -. No se nada, solo pensé que lo iban a hacer porque Bella esta embarazada y además son el uno para el otro y es lógico que den ese paso – aclaro casi sin respirar -. Creo que lo tendrían que hacer, ya están viviendo juntos, no se…

-Aguarda – dijo Rosalie de pronto y se giro un poco para mirarme - ¿Quieres casarte? – pregunto sonriendo.

-Si – conteste -, pero creo que Edward no quiere.

-Me doy cuenta por tu tono que ni siquiera han hablado del tema – dijo Rosalie -. Sino lo hablan no puedes saber si lo quiere o no – eso se estaba volviendo obvio.

-Además yo lo veo claro, tu boda va a ser hermosa – dijo Alice -. Ya tengo en mente todo lo que vamos a hacer, como vamos a arreglar el jardín…

-Alice te adelantas demasiado – dije y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué piensas que no se quiere casar? – pregunto Rosalie.

-Sé que va a sonar estúpido – advertí antes de empezar a contarles -, pero anoche estábamos hablando de un libro que estoy leyendo… - esto era tonto, ahora que lo pienso, la forma que paso todo parecia tan estúpido -… y bueno la cosa va que le dije que seria al único al que me gustaría llamar esposo… y todo termino así – dije y suspire con tristeza.

-¿Así como? – pregunto Rosalie, ella no nos había visto.

-Prácticamente no se hablan – dijo Alice.

-Pero han hablado ¿verdad? – Rosalie lo dio por sentado.

-No, ninguno volvió a tocar el tema – conteste.

-Bella tienen que hablarlo, como saben que sienten si no hablan – dijo Rosalie -. Es totalmente ridículo lo que están haciendo - siguió -. Puede que te sorprenda lo que Edward puede querer – en eso tenia razón y lo se -. Además, personalmente creo que Edward si debe querer casarse – la mire sorprendida.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, estoy segura que quiere casarse – afirmo Alice.

-¿En verdad lo creen? ¿Por qué? – pregunte.

-Es obvio Bella, la forma en que te mira – dijo Rosalie -. Te mira con adoración, como si fueras lo único que hay en el lugar, no solo a ti sino a Nessie también…

-Y lo feliz que esta desde que están juntos, a pesar de todo lo que han pasado, es muy feliz – agrego Alice -. Ed sabe que son el uno para el otro, están destinados a estar juntos por siempre, el lazo de amor que los une es muy fuerte – sonreí.

-Y tu lo miras igual, cuando Ed entra en la habitación tu mirada se centra en él y muchas veces pienso que solo Nessie puede sacarte de esa ensoñación que tienes cuando esta cerca – eso logro hacerme ruborizar de manera furiosa, pero Rosalie dijo la verdad.

-Creo que tienen razón – dije convencida, estar como estamos es una perdida de tiempo, si Ed no quiere casarse ahora, lo esperaría el tiempo necesario -, hoy cuando volvamos voy a hablar con él, si es necesario se lo pido yo – pude ver a las dos sonriendo. Alice estaba estacionando el auto señal de que habíamos llegado al centro comercial.

Alice nos tuvo durante tres horas dando vueltas y más vuelta. Me obligo a comprarme como cinco babydoll en Victoria Secret, aunque proteste ya que dentro de muy poco no los podría usar porque mi barriguita iba a crecer, pero no le importo lo mismo me los hizo comprar. Con Rosalie le rogamos por un descanso, aunque Rose es igual que ella con las compras ahora con el embarazo también se cansaba.

-Tengo hambre Alice – dijo Rosalie con tono de ruego - y realmente necesito relajarme un poco, mis pies no dan más.

-Además Alice ya están cerrando – agregue -. Podemos volver otro día si algo te falta, pero también necesito comer – insistí yo.

-¡Está bien, está bien! – exclamo algo molesta -. Esto de que las dos estén embarazada es exasperante, ahora no tengo con quien salir de compras – dijo y comenzó a caminar para guiándonos al patio de comidas.

La verdad no me estaba sintiendo muy bien, pero cuando comimos me sentí algo mejor. Lo mejor era que estábamos ya volviendo a casa y solo faltaba muy poquito para aclarar todo con Edward.

-¡Mami, mami! – exclamo Nessie apenas entre en la casa. Vino corriendo hasta mí y le tome en brazos.

-¡Hola mi estrellita! – dije abrazándola y una punzada nuevamente en mi vientre me hizo retorcer un poco. Arrugué mi cara en señal de dolor y baje a Nessie.

-¿Bella estás bien? – pregunto Esme cuando me vio.

-Si, solo estoy cansada, creo que no debí caminar tanto – dije excusándome.

-Es mejor que descanses – dijo.

-Nessie vamos a cambiarte – dije mirando a mi pequeña -. Esme ¿Dónde esta Edward? – pregunte y Esme me miro sonriendo pero había algo raro.

-Te esta esperando en la habitación, me pidió que te avisara cuando llegaras – contesto -. Ve, yo me encargo de Nessie – siguió.

-Y nosotros te esperamos acá – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona -. Porque después quiero detalles – dijo aun con la misma sonrisa.

-¡Emmett! – exclamo Esme como retándolo -. No le hagas caso Bella sube que Edward te espera y necesitas descansar, tienes que cuidarte – insistió Esme.

-Bella ¿seguro estás bien? ¿Sientes algún malestar? – pregunto Carlisle serio.

-Solo es cansancio – asegure, no quiero que todos vuelvan a estar preocupados por mi.

-Si tienes algún dolor, mañana prefiero que hagamos una revisación – dijo y asentí.

-Mañana vemos, voy a ver a Edward – dije y asintió.

Subí despacio las escaleras, aunque si hubiera sido por mí y el estado de nervios que me encuentro habría corrido. Entre a la habitación y estaba en penumbras, solo había la luz de una de las lámparas con un pañuelo encima para que no fuera tan fuerte, Edward estaba en el sillón sentado contemplando la vista por el gran ventanal.

-Edward – la voz me salió en susurro, creo que era por el ambiente tan tranquilo. Se giro y me miro sonriendo.

-Hola mi Bella – dijo y la forma que me miro, con tanto dulzura y amor hizo que me ruborizara entera -. Ven – dijo estirando una mano y me acerque -, siéntate conmigo acá – nos sentamos al borde de la cama.

-Quería que habláramos – dije cuando estuvimos acomodados.

-Lo se, yo también – beso mi mano que aun estaba tomada por la suya -. Tienes cara de cansada – dijo y me encogí de hombros -. Te voy a preparar un baño – negué -… si amor… solo será un momento pero necesitas relajarte.

-Pero tenemos que hablar – proteste.

-Solo será un momento – dijo y entro al baño. Me parecia que estaba nervioso, o mas bien ansioso. Unos cinco minutos después salió y se acercó a mí para tomarme en brazos, me aferre de su cuello y sonreí. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y aproveche para absorber su aroma.

-Bañera – dije cuando entramos al baño y la vi preparada - ¿me vas a acompañar? – pregunte y sonrió luego de darme un beso en la frente.

-Ahora no mi niña – dijo y me apoyo suavemente en el piso -. Solo quiero mimarte un poco, empecemos – dijo y comenzó a ayudarme a desvestirme, luego me hizo entrar en la bañera y busco una esponja para comenzar a pasármela por el cuerpo, no había nada de erótico en esto, solo era Edward demostrándome cuanto me cuidaba y me amaba -. Tienes los pies hinchado – me guiño un ojo cuando nos miramos -. Deberías haberme hecho caso, no tendrías que andar tanto.

-Estoy bien – ahora pasaba la esponja por una de mis piernas bajo su mirada atenta en la zona, pero su mente no estaba precisamente ahí -. Estás pensativo – dije y volvió a mirarme.

-Pienso en nosotros – contesto con una sonrisa tranquila -. He pensado todo el día en nosotros – agrego.

-Yo también – dejo la esponja a un costado y se sentó en el piso al lado de la bañera a la altura de mi cara. Apoyo sus brazos en el borde de la bañera y apoyo su mentón en sus brazos y me miro sonriendo.

-Te amo Bella – dijo acariciando mi rostro -. Es increíble cuanto amor se puede sentir, como puede ocupar cada fibra de mi cuerpo y aun así parece que no alcanzara para soportar tanto. Sé que me amas como yo a ti – tenia toda la razón. Me acomode un poco de costado y acaricie su rostro mojándolo un poco por lo cual sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte y se estiro para darme un beso el cual correspondí.

-Vamos – dijo -, es hora de que salgas – lo vi buscar una toalla y mi bata. Me ayudo a salir de la bañera y a secarme -. ¿Te vas a vestir o te preparamos para ir directo a la cama? – pregunto sonriendo. Antes parecia nervioso, pero ahora se lo veía sumamente tranquilo y seguro.

-Tengo el presentimiento que luego tendremos que bajar – sonrió más y asintió.

-Unos jeans y remera – aseguro y sonreí.

Una vez mas me ayudo a vestirme nos hizo sentar en el sillón de nuestra habitación aun en penumbras. Me abrazo y comenzó a besarme, podría estar días en sus brazos besándonos.

-Te amo mi Bella – se separo un poco y volvió a besarme -. ¿En verdad sabes cuanto te amo? – parecia mas una reflexión que una pregunta, yo solo sonreí mientras el acariciaba mi rostro y nos mirábamos a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que me hacían olvidar de todo -. Creo que ni yo imagino cuanto te amo, ni la palabra expresa todo lo que significas para mi – siguió y parecia que ya no iba a parar -, todo este tiempo… mas bien desde que nos conocimos has sido todo mi mundo junto con Nessie… creo que mi estrellita debe tener un sexto sentido, porque desde el primer momento que me dijo papi me enlazo a ustedes de una manera incondicional e irrevocable, un lazo tan fuerte que seria imposible romper e imposible vivir sin el, un lazo de amor tan fuerte que siento que si me faltara seria perder una parte de mi ser – me di cuenta que mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y estaban cayendo cuando el seco una -. No llores hermosa, esto no es para llorar es para ser felices…

-Es porque soy feliz – dije y beso cada uno de mis ojos -. Edward… te amo… mi Edward… mi todo… mi corazón… - dije y ahora yo acaricie su rostro -… tu pequeña estrellita lo sintió, antes que nosotros… ella supo que nosotros juntos era lo que debía ser… era nuestro destino amor… no me interesa que no haya papeles entre nosotros, no mientras estés conmigo y me ames de esta…

-Pero amor, lo quiero todo contigo – me corto y mordí mi labio escondiendo una sonrisa porque creo que se lo que insinuó -. Estoy seguro que este es nuestro momento – dijo mientras me soltó –, dame un momento – abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz dándome la espalda y se acercó nuevamente. Me senté derecha en el sillón y con la respiración contenida lo vi arrodillarse frente a mí.

-Bella sino respiras tendré que internarte para que te den oxigeno y no podre decir lo que quiero decir ahora – advirtió y largue el aire contenido. Escuche una risa baja -, así esta mejor amor –sonreí nerviosa -. ¿Lista? – asentí en silencio y él sonrió -. Bella… eres mi mundo, mi corazón… eres mi vida entera… - tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas cosas que agradecí porque necesita su contacto -… eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… y construir un futuro lleno de alegrías y sobre todo lleno de amor… que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que te veo como se que lo hace el tuyo me da la razón… somos uno y hoy vamos a empezar el camino para sellar esta unión… nunca mas soledad… nunca mas sentir un vacío que no puedo llenar… solo nosotros juntos por siempre… te ofrezco mi ser… todo mi ser… te ofrezco mi amor… te ofrezco mi vida… te doy mi alma… y quiero todo eso de ti… Bella me uno a ti de por vida… - abrió la caja que tenia en la otra mano y vi el anillo, solo por unos breves segundos ya que las lagrimas nublaron mi vista – Bella harías de este simple mortal el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptas ser mi esposa – sonreí entre lagrimas.

-¡Si! – Exclame - ¡Si quiero hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo! – seguí mientras el colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular, sellado el momento.

Luego de colocar el anillo se puso de pie y nos abrazamos fuerte durante un momento y luego comenzamos a besarnos. Un beso no muy suave, más bien cargado de necesidad de contacto para demostrar todo lo que sentíamos en este momento. Nos separamos pero quedamos abrazados y de un momento para otro mi llanto comenzó a ser desesperado.

-¡¿Bella? – Parecia algo asustado o sorprendido, seguro por mi llanto – Mi niña ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto.

-Pensé… que… no… querías… casarte… - dije entre lágrimas y gemidos por el llanto. Lo escuche reír.

-Yo tenía miedo que dijeras que no – ahora no pude evitar reír un poco.

-No pude verlo – dije mientras me soltaba un poco.

-¿Ver que? – pregunto.

-El anillo – puse mi mano izquierda en alto para ver el anillo mientras secaba mis ojos. Era precioso, de forma circular con filas de piedras pequeñas brillantes redondas y tenía una estrecha banda de oro. Me dejo sin aliento - ¡Es precioso! – exclame.

-Pertenecía a mi abuela Elizabeth – dijo y lo mire sonriendo -, mamá me había prometido que cuando encontrara a la mujer perfecta seria mio, ahora te pertenece – dijo y sonreí. Nos volvimos a besar.

-¿Soy la mujer perfecta? – lo mire por lo bajo sonriendo.

-Más que perfecta – conteste -. Y te haría el amor ahora mismo para que terminemos de festejar este momento, pero creo que abajo nos están esperando – dijo y reí.

-Emmett sabia – asegure y asintió -. Casi te arruina la sorpresa.

-Hubiera cometido un asesinato si lo hubiera hecho – reímos los dos y nos volvimos a besar por varios minutos.

-Mejor bajemos, después subimos para terminar nuestro festejo privado – dije y Edward asintió.

Bajamos abrazados de la cintura nuestros cuerpos pegados uno al lado del otro. Si antes no quería ni podía alejarme de él ahora esa necesidad se sentía mucho más fuerte. Apenas terminamos de bajar las escaleras se empezaron a escuchar las felicitaciones de todo el mundo. De uno en uno se acercaban a abrazarnos y Alice fue la primera en articular la pregunta.

-¿Cuándo se casan? – pregunto con ansiedad.

-Después de que nazca el bebé – aseguro Emmett –, no creo que Bella quiera casarse con barriguita.

-Todavía tengo un mes – dije mirando a Edward y él sonrió -… antes de que se note – aclare.

-¡Un mes es muy poco para organizar todo! – exclamo Alice y todos la miramos sorprendidos.

-Alice no quiero algo muy grande, solo quiero estemos nosotros – Edward beso mi frente mientras me abrazaba nuevamente por la cintura.

-Pero hay que buscar el vestido, llamar a tus padres, nuestros vestidos, la decoración, torta, catering…

-Alice cálmate – dije.

-Además tendría que ser menos de un mes – dijo Edward y Alice abrió los ojos grandes -. La barriga va a crecer rápido y el cuerpo de Bella va a cambiar… lo digo por el vestido.

-Quince días – dije y Edward asintió de acuerdo.

-¡Quince días! – exclamaron Rosalie y Alice a la vez.

-Quiero que nuestro bebé nazca cuando estemos casados – dije sonriendo y abrazando más fuerte a mi futuro esposo – y quiero que mi vestido se vea bien.

-Y yo quiero que para cuando nazca Nessie ya lleve el apellido Cullen – agrego Edward y mi sonrisa fue más grande -. Así que Jasper mañana tenemos que hablar de eso – Jasper asintió.

-Empiezo a primera hora con todas las averiguaciones – contesto Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Está bien tenemos quince días para organizar todo – dijo Alice, se quedo pensativa durante unos segundo con la mirada perdida, luego nos miro y sonrió -. ¡Va a salir todo perfecto! – exclamo aplaudiendo.

No estuvimos mucho mas, ya era tarde y todos debíamos trabajar al otro día y yo quería mi festejo privado. Luego de acostar a Nessie volvimos a nuestra habitación y comenzamos a festejar, hicimos muchas veces el amor esa noche, lo que llevo que al otro día me levantara totalmente cansada.

-Podrías haberte quedado a descansar hoy – dijo Edward mientras íbamos camino al trabajo.

-No tendrías quien te ayude y estarías de muy mal humor – dijo sonriendo y mirando mi anillo por milésima vez.

-Te gusta de verdad – dijo sonriendo.

-Lo amo – dije acariciando el anillo suavemente.

-Si te sientes algo mal te vuelves y no quiero discutir sobre eso – rodé mis ojos -. Promételo – dijo y suspire profundo.

-Lo prometo, me siento algo mal y me vuelvo a casa – asintió.

Cerca de media mañana comencé a sentirme mal, creo que se me estaba bajando el azúcar, pero comencé a sentir las punzadas en útero y cada vez eran más fuertes. Intente ponerme de pie para entrar a la oficina de Edward, pero el dolor me lo impidió.

-¡Edward! – lo llame por el teléfono interno. Creo que mi voz sonó fuerte y algo nerviosa porque no me contesto, pero segundos después salió de su oficina. Me había sentado en el piso abrazando mis piernas como si de esa manera pudiera evitar el dolor.

-¡Bella que pasa! – exclamo asustado.

-¡Me duele! – exclame.


	74. Capitulo 73: El reposo

**Capitulo 73: El reposo.**

_Bella POV_

-Vamos a que te vean – dijo tomándome en brazos y sacándome de la oficina. Aferre fuerte su cuello mientras gemía cuando llegaba la puntada.

-Edward, tengo miedo – dije conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Shhh… tranquila mi niña, vas a estar bien… ¡Zafrina! – exclamo y vi que se nos acerca -. Llama a mi padre, Bella se siente mal… tiene dolores…

-Dame un segundo… llévala a la consulta cuatro mientras lo llamo – dijo con rapidez. Cerré los ojos ante la nueva puntada.

-Tranquila, vas a estar bien – repitió mientras me apoyaba en la camilla. Me tomo la mano y se sentó a mi lado - ¿Todavía duele? – pregunto y asentí - ¿Mucho? - estaba serio y preocupado.

-Menos – conteste bajo -. Estoy cansada ¿Crees que este bien? – pregunte acariciando mi vientre.

-Seguro que si – dijo y en ese momento entro Carlisle.

-Vamos a empezar por sacarte sangre – dijo Carlisle apenas entro - ¿Son dolores como contracciones? – pregunto.

-Si, un poco menos fuerte – conteste.

-Edward necesito espacio – Zafrina se acercaba para sacarme sangre por lo que Edward se corrió a un costado.

-Te hare la ecografía ahora, es la mejor manera de saber como esta todo – asentí -. ¿Has tenido sangrado? – pregunto.

-No – conteste -. Hubiera venido enseguida – dije.

-¿Cuánto hace que sientes los dolores? – pregunto.

-Dos días – conteste y mire a Edward.

-Bella ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – ahora pregunto él.

-Se como se ponen – dije -. No creí que fuera algo de importancia – me justifique.

-No eres medico Bella, es nuestro bebé – reprocho y baje la mirada -. Lo siento mi niña – se acercó cuando Zafrina termino de sacar sangre. Acaricio mi rostro.

-Necesito que aflojes la ropa para empezar con al ecografía – dijo Carlisle y le hice caso -. Bien, vas a sentir frio – dijo esparciendo el gel en mi vientre -, miren acá vamos a verlo – dijo Carlisle señalando la pantalla.

-¿Ahora lo vemos? – pregunto Edward nervioso. Carlisle le sonrió con ternura y asintió.

-También vamos a escuchar su corazoncito – y Edward abrió grande los ojos - ¿Listos? – pregunto y asentimos. Los ojos de Edward comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas a medida que Carlisle iba señalando en el monitor indicándonos donde estaba, las medidas y todo lo demás.

-Ahora escuchen – dijo Carlisle.

-¡Ese es su corazón! – Exclamo Edward asombrado - ¡Es fuerte! - las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, las mías fueron mas evidentes, Edward estoy segura se estaba conteniendo un poco - ¿Está bien? ¿No es muy rápido? – sonreí, no puede evitar preocuparse de mas, pero no dije nada, todo esto era nuevo para él.

-Es perfecto – contesto Carlisle con una sonrisa dulce, mirando a Edward con ternura.

-¿Y todo esta en su lugar verdad? – pregunto -. Sus piernitas, bracitos, manitos y demás – aclaro y Carlisle carcajeo.

-Todo en su lugar y como debe – confirmo.

-¿¡El tamaño! - dijo como si se hubiera acordado de repente -. ¿Está creciendo bien? – Carlisle solo estaba disfrutando ver a Edward tan emocionado así que seguía riendo.

-Esta bien hijo, esta creciendo sin problemas, tiene las medidas que debe tener, incluso es un poquito mas grande, lo cual es buena señal – Edward respiro aliviado.

-Eso es bueno ¿Verdad? – acaricie su rostro y me sonrió.

-Es muy bueno, señal de que es un bebé fuerte y sano – confirmo Carlisle.

-Está bien – susurro aliviado, se acercó hasta mi vientre y de manera suave beso mi barriguita, la cual apenas si se asomaba.

Luego de que termino con la ecografía nos entrego las imágenes que imprimió para que tuviéramos de recuerdo además de las que debía quedarse él y también nos grabo un cd.

-El bebé esta bien –dijo Carlisle luego de evaluar todo lo que vio en la ecografía durante unos minutos en silencio -. Estoy seguro que esto es por el estrés del ultimo tiempo, la placenta esta algo débil así que voy a necesitar que hagas reposo y…

-Pero viene el casamiento – proteste, no lo quería posponer.

-Lo dejamos para más adelante – dijo Edward y negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos a esperar el análisis de sangre – dijo Carlisle -. Ahora Edward necesito salgas un poco porque voy a hacerle otro examen – Edward asintió. Carlisle me entrego una bata y me cambie. Me subí nuevamente a la camilla, me daba algo de vergüenza que mi suegro hiciera tacto, pero era necesario -. Puedo llamar a otro medico si te incomoda – dijo Carlisle mirándome serio.

-No, está bien – afirme.

-Bien, ya sabes como es, recoge las piernas y relájate – dijo mientras se colocaba los guantes para hacer el tacto.

Unos minutos después había terminado e hizo entrar de nueva a Edward. Carlisle siguió mirando los datos datos de la ecografía y ya llevamos media hora cuando entro Zafrina entregándole el resultado de los análisis de sangre, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Son las ventajas de tener una clínica y laboratorios propios – dijo y sonreí. Unos minutos después de que vio los resultados comenzó a hablar -. No es nada de que preocuparse ni grave… estas anémica… creo que no has estado descansando ni alimentándote bien. Te voy a recetar calcio, hierro y necesito que te alimentes bien, no puedes saltear ninguna de las comidas y vas a hacer reposo a partir de hoy – sentencio.

-Pero tengo el casamiento y la nueva casa… - volví a protestar.

-Bella por favor – pidió Edward -. Eso ahora es lo de menos, tienes que cuidarte y cuidar nuestro bebé – resople.

-Mejor la llevas ahora a casa para que descanse – dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward y el asintió -. Nada de estrés ni alteraciones – dijo mirándome ahora -. Eso incluye el sexo.

-¡¿Qué? – exclamamos con Edward a la vez y Carlisle largo una fuerte carcajada. Pero es que era mucho y falta demasiado para que nazca nuestro bebé.

-¡Niños solo son unos meses! – Edward y yo estábamos sonrojados -. Llévala – dijo palmeando el hombro de Edward y salió de la consulta.

-Bien mi Bella nos vamos – dijo. Yo estaba por bajarme de la camilla cuando el me tomo en brazos.

-Edward no exageres – dije en tono de protesta mientras trataba de bajarme.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo el medico? – pregunto serio.

-Si, pero no es mucho lo que tengo que caminar – seguí la protesta.

-Bella no me hagas enojar – me miro serio pero no pude evitar reír - ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? – ahora sonaba molesto.

-Me tratas como si tuviera cinco años – conteste y resoplo aun molesto.

-Ahora pareces de cinco – contesto secamente mientras seguía caminando.

-Déjame caminar, todos me están mirando – pedí, mi rubor subió a niveles inesperados.

-No me interesa que te miren, puede que tengan envidia porque no tienen quien los cuide de esta manera – seguía molesto.

-Papi por favor – bromee y me miro sorprendido -. Papi ya se caminar, aprendí cuando cumplí los once meses – batí mis pestañas cuando me miro y aunque quiso disimular alcance a ver su sonrisa.

-Bella mejor te cayas – dijo mientras me dejaba en el piso cuando llegamos a su auto -. Entra al auto – dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Si papá – dije obedeciendo la orden.

-Te llevo a casa y te acuestas apenas lleguemos no te quiero dando vueltas – dijo y me miro serio cuando iba a protestar.

-Está bien – acepte.

-Así me gusta, buena niña – me guiño un ojo y reí.

-¿Y la boda? ¿Y la casa? – suspiro.

-Sino quieres posponer la boda…

-Ni lo pienses – lo corte y sonrió satisfecho porque era seguro que él tampoco quería posponerla.

-Le pedimos a Alice que se haga cargo y mamá se dedica restaurar casas así que no tendrá problemas, solo le dirás que es lo que quieres y listo – dijo con una sonrisa ahora.

-Vamos a hablar con ellas cuando lleguemos – dije – pero no me importaría organizar la boda desde la cama.

-¿Qué parte de no estresarte no entendiste? – le saque la lengua y rio un poco.

-Está bien, nada de estrés... ¡Nos casemos en las vegas! – exclame y largo una carcajada.

-Es una muy buena opción – rodé mis ojos -. Solo un viaje y eres la señora Cullen – y eso me gusto -. Bella Cullen – repitió con adoración en su voz y sonó hermoso.

-Eso me gusta – dije.

Cuando llegamos a casa nuevamente me tomo en brazos, me subió hasta nuestra habitación y me obligo a acostarme. Me advirtió que no tenía permiso de levantarme más que para ir al baño o ducharme.

-Hoy me quedo hasta que venga mamá y veamos como hacemos para cuidarte – rodé mis ojos -. Como ultima opción contratamos una enfermera o alguien que te ayude.

-O simplemente me quedo en casa aburriéndome, después de todo que baje las escaleras de vez en cuando solo para ir a la cocina no me va a hacer tanto daño – dije y se acomodó a mi lado.

-Hablamos con mi padre y vemos que nos dice – me acomode en su pecho y me abrazo.

-Hay algo que no hablamos – dije.

-¿Qué será? – pregunto. Sentía el latido de su corazón acompasado y tranquilo.

-Lo que viene después del casamiento – dije separándome y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-Nos vamos a vivir juntos para siempre – dijo como si fuera lógico.

-No eso – dije -. Cuando te casas hay un pequeño viaje – moví mi cejas varias veces y el largo una carcajada.

-¿Luna de miel? – pregunto y asentí -. Bella ni siquiera nos permiten hacer el amor, para que nos vamos a tomar la luna de miel ahora – tenia razón -. Sé que podemos hacer otras cosas, pero generalmente la luna de miel es para disfrutar de esa manera o al menos es lo que yo espero.

-Tienes razón – dije acomodándome de nuevo en su pecho -. Tendremos que esperar – me encogí de hombros resignada.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto -. ¿Quieres dormir o vemos una película? – pregunto.

-O puedes tocar el piano para mí – propuse.

-¿Te gustaría? – lo mire sonriendo y asentí. Se levanto de la cama y me llevo hasta el piano sentándome a su lado – ¿Alguna petición en especial? – pregunto y negué. Comenzó a tocar "claro de luna".

Estuvo durante una hora tocando para mí y luego de eso me bajo en brazos para preparar el almuerzo, el cual lo realizo siguiendo mis estrictas instrucciones, solo me dejo probar la salsa para controlar el sabor.

-Soy bueno, no hay ninguna duda – dijo mientras llevaba otro bocado a su boca -. Tendría que dedicarme a cocinar – sonreí.

-Solo son unos fideos con salsa – dije y sonrió.

-¿Después de comer que hacemos? – pregunto -. Tanto tiempo libre y no podemos disfrutar como tengo ganas – dijo.

-¿Y que tenias ganas de hacer? – pregunte con toda ingenuidad.

-Perderme dentro de ti una y otra vez – dijo y me sonroje furiosamente mientras él se reía con ganas.

-Eres muy malo – dije mostrando mi mejor puchero y poniendo ojitos tristes.

-Perdón – dijo acercándose y comenzó a besarme, nos separo un par de minutos después y volvimos a comer -. Esto va a ser muy duro – dijo y lo mire sorprendida -. La abstinencia, me había acostumbrado a hacerlo cuando teníamos ganas.

-Los dos vamos a estar iguales – dije y reímos.

Luego de comer volvimos a la habitación, vimos la película Crepúsculo bajo sus protestas porque dice que es película para chicas, obvie el comentario. Y luego dormí durante varias horas. Cuando desperté no estaba en la habitación así que baje a buscarlo y estaba con Emmett y Jasper en el living jugando en la play, estaban peleando cual niños, como era habitual.

-¡Mami, mami! – Nessie vino corriendo hasta mi lo que hizo que todos se giraran y me miraran con seriedad. "Reto general", pensé.

-¡Bella tendrías que estar en la cama! – Edward me miraba serio y rodé mis ojos.

-Solo es un minuto – dije -. No es para tanto – proteste. Esto definitivamente me iba a molestar.

-Ya déjala tranquila – me defendió Rosalie -. Por bajar un par de escaleras no le va a pasar nada.

-Ninguna es medico y le dijeron reposo, eso significa que tiene que estar en la cama – nos reto Edward. Se puso de pie y venia hacia a mi.

-Aguarda, solo un segundo – dije mientras me tomaba en brazos -. Por lo menos déjame que quede sentada acá así no me aburro – proteste.

-No más de media hora – dijo y me puso de muy mal humor. Me dejo en uno de los sillones cerca de él.

Alice se acercó - ¿Qué va a pasar con la boda? – pregunto Alice.

-Alice la vas a organizar tu, Bella no puede – dijo Edward en tono cortante.

-Puedo hablar, eso no me lo prohibieron – dije molesta, se esta pasando, ahora ni siquiera me deja hablar.

-No le hagas caso – dijo Alice mirándome -. Entonces tengo quince días para organizarla – asentí -. Bien, tu te quedas tranquila yo me encargo de todo y te voy mostrando – asentí.

-Esme – la llame y se acercó. Nessie vino hasta mí y la senté en mi falta -. Tampoco voy a poder ayudarte con la casa – dije con tristeza.

-No te preocupes – dijo -, amo hacer restauraciones así que tendré todo bajo control – asentí. Esto era molesto, no iba a poder hacer nada y todos iban a hacer todo por mí. Mi humor empeoro.

-¿Mami fema? – pregunto Nessie tocando mi rostro.

-Solo un poquito – conteste y bese su mejilla - ¿Te divertiste hoy? – pregunte.

-Si – hizo el gesto con la cabeza también.

-¿Qué hicieron? – acaricie su mejilla.

-Jugué, subí maca y buje – contesto. Ahora que iba a tener mucho tiempo libre voy a tener que trabajar en su vocabulario.

-¿Ya comiste? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza. Eran las nueve de la noche así que me dispuse a hacer la comida -. ¿Me ayudas a prepararte la comida? – asintió. Estaba por ponerme de pie cuando escuche la advertencia.

-Bella – mire a Edward con furia.

-Yo me encargo de prepararle la comida a Nessie - dijo Alice -. Vamos Nessie – dijo Alice tomándola de mi falda y se fue a la cocina seguida de Esme y Rosalie. Las tres iban con la cabeza agacha y estoy segura que conteniendo una risa por mi cara de enojo. "Por lo menos a alguien le resulta divertido esto", pensé.

Seguí mirando a Edward enojada quien solo me ignoraba porque sé que sentía mi mirada sobre el. Si hasta Emmett y Jasper lo notaban y me miraban de vez en cuando.

-Estoy cansada – dije en tono seco, me puse de pie y Edward me miro seriamente -. Calculo que me vas a llevar – abrí los brazos y me quede esperando que viniera a levantarme en brazos una vez más.

-Ya vuelvo – dijo mirando a los chicos.

-Si sales vivo – susurro Emmett y clave mi mirada en el con furia -. Mejor sigo jugando – dijo y miro la pantalla. Edward comenzó a subir las escaleras conmigo en brazos.

-Edward – lo llamo Jasper.

-¿Qué? – pregunto.

-Mucha suerte – abrí mi boca para retarlos…

-No – dijo Edward callándome mientras se sentían las risas de Jasper y Emmett.

Apenas llegamos a la habitación me removí rápido de sus brazos por lo que me dejo bajarme en la puerta, busque mi ropa y entre al baño a ducharme. Salí como a la media hora y estaba recostado en la cama mirando la televisión.

-Te voy a traer la cena – dijo y solo asentí -. Bella – me llamo y lo ignore -. Bella no seas así – dijo en tono de reproche y sentía como el calor subía por mi cuerpo, un calor no del bueno.

-¡Que no sea así, prácticamente no me dejas moverme! – Exclame - ¡Por cinco minutos que este parada sobre mis propios pies no me va a pasar nada! – seguí.

-Bella lo siento – dijo acercándose -. Es que estoy preocupado, soy papá primerizo – dijo y lo mire aun seria -. Estoy con Nessie ella es mi niña, pero es la primera vez que paso por el embarazo y no se bien que hacer – suavice mi mirada, después de todo tiene razón -. No quiero que les pase nada, estoy con algo de miedo – dijo y lo abrace -. Solo quiero cuidarte para que estén bien – siguió.

-Necesito te relajes un poco, voy a estar seis meses mínimo metida en la casa todo el día – dije -, me voy a cuidar mucho, pero también necesito moverme un poco – nos separamos y nos miramos con una sonrisa ahora.

-Esta bien – dijo -, voy a tratar de no ser tan exagerado – me dio un pequeño beso - ¿Te traigo la cena? – pregunto con su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cenas conmigo? – sonreí.

-Por supuesto y traigo a Nessie así cenamos juntos – asentí.

Luego de cenar se encargo de Nessie, Alice pasó antes de irse para avisarme que vendría al otro día con algunas ideas para empezar a organizar todo junto con Rosalie. Esme también paso y al igual que las chicas mañana traería sus ideas para la casa. Luego de que todos se fueron Edward se acomodó a mi lado en la cama y nos abrazamos.

-En quince días serás mi esposa – dijo sonriendo.

-Y mañana empieza todo – confirme.

-Entonces ahora duerme mi Bella, mi niña hermosa – dijo de manera dulce -, quiero que descanses y te cuides porque se viene lo mejor – nos besamos y nos volvimos a acomodar.

Una vez más me dormí abrazada a Edward, mi futuro esposo. La alegría era enorme, mas no podía pedir en esta vida. Todo a partir de ahora iba a ser mejor para los cuatro. Tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo, pero han sido los cambios mas maravillosos de mi vida.


	75. Capitulo 74: Nuestra porotita

**Hola! Como estuvo el fin de semana? Quise actulizarles antes pero no pude asi que les traigo 5 capitulos por hoy, ya que seguro por varios dias no lo puedo hacer!**

**Para las que no saben aca en Argentina el poroto es una haba o gisante, lo aclaro porque me paso que muchas no supieran eso! **

**Besitos, y como siempre espero sus reviews!**

**nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 74: Nuestra porotita.**

_Bella POV_

-Bella… amor… - sentía su voz lejana, estaba muy cansada. Era mí estado normal últimamente -. Tengo el desayuno amor… - insistió y comenzó a besar mi barriguita ya de seis meses.

-Ed estoy cansada – proteste en un susurro -. Déjame dormir un poco mas – pedí.

-Vamos señora Cullen – no puedo evitar sonreír, amo como suena eso -, Nessie nos esta esperando para desayunar en familia.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunte mientras me desperezaba.

-Las once de la mañana – contesto y lo mire -. Anoche estuviste inquieta – lo mire sorprendida -, casi no me dejaste dormir – volvió a besar mi barriguita.

-No recuerdo nada – dije sonriendo. Me miro sonriendo y subió para darme un beso.

-Nessie nos espera – insistió – cámbiate rápido que la deje sola.

-De acuerdo – conteste con una sonrisa y un poco mas despierta. Edward salió de la habitación y yo fui al baño para asearme.

Tuve que pararme durante un segundo ya que mi pequeña comenzó a darme pataditas y las sentía en mis costillas. La verdad, sino fuera porque la ecografía confirmo que es una niña apostaría todo que es un varoncito por como patea.

-Respira profundo Bella – me dije y sobe mi vientre -. Vamos mi dulce Carlie, no le hagas esto a mami, se mas suave pequeña – sonreí y continúe al baño.

Edward había elegido el nombre, fue todo muy gracioso como lo hizo. Recuerdo que me pregunto como había elegido el nombre de Nessie.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Quieres bajar un rato y vemos una película? – pregunto cuando entro en la habitación. Yo estaba como siempre acostada en nuestra cama, con Nessie jugando a un costado mio.

-Seria bueno – conteste -, pero déjame bajar caminando necesito estirarme un poco -. Edward sonrió y asintió. Hacia un mes estábamos ya en nuestra casa y era el mismo tiempo que llevaba siendo la señora Cullen, con mi barriguita de cuatro meses y medio.

-Estrellita – la llamo y ella fue directo a sus brazos -, baja con mami así la cuidas mientras papá se cambia – le dijo y ella con seriedad asintió.

-Si papi – contesto Nessie, Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla por lo que sonrió y la bajo de sus brazos.

-Vamos estrellita – dije tomando su mano y saliendo de la habitación.

Decidí que lo mejor era ir preparando algo de comer hasta que él bajara para poder ver la película cenando. Seguro terminaríamos viendo una de dibujitos junto con Nessie. Edward entro en la cocina en el preciso momento en que terminaba de preparar unos macarrones con queso, me miro algo serio y seguro era porque había pasado mucho tiempo levantada, pero no dijo nada solo fue a preparar todo al living para comer frente a la televisión.

-Ya te has estirado por mucho tiempo – dijo cuando me vio entrar con dos platos en la mano -, yo me encargo del resto – asentí y me dio un pequeño beso antes de ir a la cocina.

-Nessie amor ven aquí con mami – dije y se acercó -. ¿Qué película vamos a ver? – pregunte.

-Endedado – dijo Nessie y reí.

-Enredados – corrigió Edward sonriéndole entrando con otro plato y la bebida -. Ya esta puesta, solo hay que poner play – siguió mientras se acomodaba también.

Cuando terminamos de cenar ya iba más de la mitad de la película y nos quedamos viéndola junto con Nessie. Edward reía a medida que ella lo hacia por las cosas que pasaban en la película.

-Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte – dijo Edward y nos miramos.

-¿Qué será? – pregunte realmente interesada.

-El nombre de Nessie… Renesmee… - aclaro - ¿Dónde lo escuchaste? – sonreí, sé que esto lo iba a sorprender.

-Quería que tuviera un nombre especial – empecé – y me puse a combinar distintos nombres de las personas que conocía – dije -. Hacia poco había conocido a Esme y su nombre me pareció hermoso, así que lo convine con distintos nombres hasta que finalmente lo combine con el de mi mamá… - me miro sonriendo pero con cierta sorpresa todavía -, Renée y Esme… Renesmee – dije.

-¿Alguna vez se lo comentaste a mi mamá? – pregunto.

-Nunca – me encogí de hombros -, en realidad eres el primero en preguntar como fue que se me ocurrió el nombre – se quedo pensativo unos minutos y volví a mirar la película.

-¿Y que nombre le ponemos a la porotita? – así llamaba a nuestra beba.

-No he pensado ninguno todavía – dije -. ¿Tienes algo en mente? – pregunte.

-Podríamos combinar los nombres de los abuelos ya que antes combinaste el de las abuelas – lo pensé un segundo y asentí.

-¿Charlisle? – pregunte. Los dos negamos con la cabeza mientras arrugábamos la nariz.

-¿Charca? – lo mire seria ya que estaba riendo apenas lo dijo.

-¡Edward esto es serio! ¡Es el nombre de nuestra porotita! – dije con seriedad pero el seguía riendo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… déjame ver… - estuvo pensativo un par de minutos mientras lo miraba atenta - ¡Ya se! – Exclamo y levante una ceja esperando que lo dijera – Carlie – dijo finalmente.

-Carlie – repetí en un susurro - ¡Me gusta! – exclame.

-Carlie Cullen Swan - dijo y ese nombre sonó dulce en sus labios.

-¿Va a llevar los dos apellidos? – pregunte, esa idea me encantaba.

-Por supuesto – contesto -, las dos – me acerque y le di un pequeño beso.

-¿Jasper tiene alguna novedad con respecto a la adopción? – pregunte con ansiedad.

-Bella los papeles los ingresamos hace tres días, ya Jasper nos informo que puede llevar hasta seis meses para que salga todo – resople, me parecia muchísimo tiempo.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Cuando llegue al comedor Edward y Nessie estaban sentados y habían empezado a desayunar, tome mi lugar en la mesa a un costado de mi marido y frente a mi niña, a él le gustaba encargarse de darle de comer, decía estar practicando un poco para cuando naciera Carlie.

-¿Tuviste pesadillas anoche? – me pregunto mientras me preparaba una tostada con dulce.

-No recuerdo – conteste -. Creo que mas bien puede ser que Carlie se haya estado moviendo mucho – sonrió -. Hay momentos en que me duele cuando patea.

-Nuestra porotita es fuerte – dijo orgulloso. Tenía razón, aunque me dolía a veces -. Igual creo que eran pesadillas… hablabas dormida… - lo mire sorprendida, no lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo. Más bien cuando era adolescente.

-¿Mami sueno feo? – pregunto Nessie.

-No estrellita, mami tiene muchos sueños lindos – dije y sonrió. Luego siguió tomando su mamadera - ¿Y que decía? – pregunte.

-Nombrabas a Carlie y pedias verla, pedias que no se la llevaran – lo mire seria. La verdad no recordaba el sueño - ¿Estas asustada por el parto? – pregunto.

-No particularmente, ya pase por uno sin complicaciones – conteste. Y la verdad no me asustaba -. El parto de Nessie fue muy rápido, rompí fuente a las nueve de la mañana y las diez ya había nacido, ni siquiera tuve que pujar mucho.

-Esperemos que sea lo mismo con Carlie – dijo y yo deseaba lo mismo.

-Mamá llamo anoche – comente.

-¿Abela Ene? – pregunto Nessie sonriendo.

-Si abuela Renée – conteste.

-¿Y que dice Renée? – pregunto mientras limpiaba a Nessie que se había mojado un poco con leche.

-Te manda saludos y me aviso que venia a mitad de semana de visita – sonrió más porque le gustaba la idea. No estaba de acuerdo que me quedara sola en la casa, pero era difícil que alguien estuviera todo el tiempo conmigo. Antes ella venia todos los días pero ahora no tenia mucho tiempo.

-¿Viene con Charlie? ¿Quieres más? – pregunto tomando mi taza vacía y asentí.

-No, Charlie no puede – confirme -. Le ofrecí quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes – volvió con las dos tazas llenas.

-Es perfecto, por lo menos por unos días vas a tener compañía y puedo estar mas tranquilo – yo sabia que le iba a gustar la idea -. ¿Contenta? – pregunto besando mi frente.

-Si – dije asintiendo con la cabeza también -, es la primera vez que me ve embarazada – eso me hacia feliz, con Nessie estuve muy sola, ahora todo era distinto.

Terminamos de desayunar, Edward se encargo de la cocina y me mando al living a recostarme en el sillón hasta que el terminara. Nessie vino conmigo y se puso a dibujar.

-Nessie, ven a sentir a tu hermanita – dije y se acercó sonriendo.

-Potita – dijo. Tome su mano y la apoye a un costado de mi barriga donde estaba pateando -. ¡Si! – Exclamo cuando sintió que pateaba - ¡ota, ota! – exclamo de nuevo y la porotita estaba inquieta porque pateo varias veces mas. Dejo su mano apoyado durante varios minutos mientras seguía riendo cada vez que sentía un patadita.

-¿Te gusta? – le pregunte acariciando su rostro.

-Hace cosquillas – contesto.

-¿Qué esta pasando acá? – dijo Edward acercándose a nosotras.

-Papi – lo llamo Nessie -, potita pega – dijo y Edward sonrió mientras se sentó al lado de Nessie en el piso, luego apoyo su mano en mi barriga al lado de la de Nessie.

Los dos se quedaron sintiendo las pataditas hasta que luego de unos minutos ya no se movió más.

-Potita hace noni – dijo Nessie cuando se dio cuenta que ya no se movía.

-Si ya esta durmiendo – confirmo Edward.


	76. Capitulo 75: La boda

**Capitulo 75: La boda.**

_Bella POV_

El miércoles llego rápido y estaba ansiosa, lo cual trajo un reto por parte de Edward antes de ir a buscar a mamá al aeropuerto en Port Angeles.

-Necesito que te calmes – dijo mirándome a los ojos con seriedad -, no te hace bien a ti ni a nuestra porotita – acaricio mi rostro -. Por favor Bella – pidió.

-Lo se, lo se… pero tengo muchas ganas de verla – dije con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo se mi amor, pero trata de estar tranquila – asentí -. Ahora es buen momento para practicar las respiraciones que te enseño la fisioterapeuta – comencé a realizar las respiraciones profundas y lentas -. Eso es mi amor – dijo sonriendo -. Que niña tan obediente – dijo levantando una ceja y no puede evitar reírme.

-Trae algo de comer de paso – dije parando las respiraciones -, así mamá no se pone a cocinar, no es buena en eso – aclare y Edward asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

-De acuerdo, primero dejo a Nessie en la guardería y luego voy a buscar a Renée – dijo -, creo que mamá va a venir cuando recoja a Nessie y se queda con ustedes – Esme y mamá se llevaban muy bien.

Estuve en cama por dos horas practicando mis respiraciones para tranquilizarme porque estaba muy ansiosa y mi pequeña porotita estaba sintiendo toda esa ansiedad.

-Perdón mi dulce Carlie, pero es que viene la abuelita hoy, la mama de tu mami y hace mucho que no la veo – dije acariciando mi barriga donde sentía el movimiento, una vez mas cerca de mis costillas -. Vamos pequeña, tenemos que calmarnos – me puse de pie y baje al living para esperar ahí -. ¡Auh! Pequeña no tan fuerte – dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón y sentí la patadita fuerte -. Tu papi vuelve pronto y le vamos a pedir que nos toque algo – dije mirando el piano. Nuestro living no era muy grande, pero Esme había acomodado todo de tal manera que entrara un piano. Esa fue mi sorpresa para Edward. Se había puesto feliz cuando llegamos el primer día, ahora tocaba seguido sobre todo cuando Carlie estaba rebelde, además le estaba enseñando a tocar a Nessie y a ella le fascinaba -. Le vamos a pedir que nos toque la nana que compuso para mi, hasta que termine la que esta componiendo para ti y Nessie – seguía acariciando y parecia estar tranquilizándose -, sé que va a ser maravillosa porque mis dos pequeñas lo son, ahora quédate tranquilita, hazlo por mami que esta cansada – luego de unos minutos se había quedado quieta.

Durante una hora más estuve sentada en el sillón mirando televisión mientras esperaba que llegaran y estaba muy tranquila, pero eso cambio totalmente cuando sentí que llegaba el auto. Nuevamente comencé a poner nerviosa, me acerque a la ventana y vi como estacionaba el auto frente a la casa y Carlie comenzó a patear de nuevo. Los vi subir las escaleras de entrada, Edward venia con dos maletas y mamá con un bolso grande colgado en su hombro, los dos charlaban y sonreían. Cuando abrieron la puerta y mamá entro me lance en sus brazos.

-¡Mami! – exclame abrazándola fuerte y ella correspondió.

-¡Bella, hija! – nos abrazamos mas fuerte. No la veía desde el casamiento – Déjame verte – dijo soltándome y alejándose - ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamo emocionada - ¡Estas bellísima! – sonreí y el rubor cubrió mis mejillas. Mamá tenía lágrimas en los ojos y algunas se escaparon -. ¿¡No está hermosa Edward! – dijo mirándolo y el mostro una sonrisa grande.

-Increíblemente hermosa – contesto él -. Voy a llevar el equipaje a la habitación, tengo que irme a trabajar – las dos asentimos y él siguió camino.

-Este es el almuerzo para hoy – dijo mamá mostrándome una bolsa que tenia en la mano.

-Vamos a la cocina – dije y la tome de la mano para guiarla.

-Bella la casa esta hermosa – dijo y se paro en seco - ¡Tienen un piano! - exclamo y miraba asombrada - ¿Edward lo toca? – pregunto incrédula.

-Si y toca de maravilla – confirme -. Seguro lo vas a escuchar un día de estos porque le esta enseñando a Nessie y a Carlie – dije tocando mi barriga – también le gusta.

-¿Carlie? – pregunto sonriendo.

-Edward lo eligió – conteste -. No podemos ponerle porotita, así la llamaba hasta que elegimos el nombre, aunque todavía le decimos así algunas veces – estaba tan feliz de tenerla acá, la había extrañado tanto.

-Te ves muy feliz hija – dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-Lo soy – confirme -. Edward es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar a Nessie y a mi – confirme.

-Pero me dijo que no debías estar mucho tiempo parada, que tenias que hacer reposo – rodé mis ojos, era obvio que se lo iba a advertir -. Mejor te sientas y yo llevo esto a la cocina – tomo la bolsa que ahora estaba en mi mano.

-Está bien – dije -. Ahí esta la cocina – señale la puerta y ella asintió.

-Bella amor – mire a Edward que venia bajando las escaleras -. Me voy a trabajar, cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan – asentí -. ¿Cómo se porto mi porotita hoy? – se estaba moviendo mucho.

-La puse nerviosa – dije agachando la cabeza -, realmente intente estar tranquila, pero fue difícil – se agacho y miro mi barriga. Sonrió cuando vio la piel elevarse un poco y apoyo su mano ahí.

-Carlie, mi dulce niña, tienes que estar tranquilita no queremos que nada te pase – habla cerca de mi barriga y lo mire sonriendo.

-Le prometí que ibas a tocar para ella – dije y me miro, luego volvió a mirar mi barriguita y acariciaba de nuevo.

-Prometo esta noche tocar para ti mi pequeña porotita, pero ahora papi se tiene que ir y mami necesita que estés quietita un poco – acaricie su cabello -. Las voy a extrañar todo el día – beso mi barriga y luego se elevo a besarme a mi -. Te veo más tarde – dijo -. Renée – mire y mamá estaba mirándonos desde la puerta de la cocina -, las dejo ahora por la noche hablamos – mamá asintió.

-Ve tranquilo que yo la cuido – Edward respiro aliviado, todas las tardes se iba preocupado por dejarme sola, hoy se iba mas tranquilo.

Mamá se sentó a mi lado una vez se marcho Edward y tomo mis manos entre las suyas acariciándolas con suavidad.

-Ahora cuenta porque Edward esta tan preocupado y porque estas en reposo – sonreí y ella llevo ahora una de sus manos a mi barriga.

-El stress de todo lo que paso no me hizo bien – dije y mamá se puso seria -. La placenta estaba algo débil, empecé con contracciones ya casi a los tres meses y además estoy anémica – le conté. Todos los meses Carlisle controla mi anemia pero sigo igual -, pero no ha mejorada aunque tomo vitaminas, calcio, hierro y otros suplementos, así que están preocupados y me mandaron a hacer reposo.

-¿Y como te estas sintiendo? – pregunto aun seria.

-Muy cansada, todo el tiempo con sueño, pero eso es por la anemia y lo normal del embarazo, aun recuerdo que con Nessie estaba igual cuando estuvo en la misma etapa – según lo que me dijo Carlisle era normal.

-Pero Edward te esta cuidando muy bien por lo que veo – aseguro y asentí con una gran sonrisa.

-Nos cuida a las tres – conteste algo emocionada. Estos cambios hormonales me hacen llorar por todo.

-¿Las tres? – pregunto mamá. No le habíamos avisado el sexo, quería que cuando la viera fuera una sorpresa, que acabe de echar a perder.

-Si – dijo acariciando mi barriguita -, es una pequeña porotita – confirme -. Se va a llamar Carlie – dije.

-Te felicito Bella – dijo abrazándome -. Edward se va a volver loco con tantas niñas en la casa – reímos las dos.

-Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo, pero él me tiene mucha paciencia – dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras suspiraba como resignada.

-Eso es bueno, me alegra que estés tan bien – parecia aliviada.

-¿Y Nessie? – pregunto mirando para todos lados.

-En la guardería – dije -, Esme la traerá a las tres de la tarde – asintió.

-Antes que me olvide… quería pedirte algunas fotos de la boda para llevarme… unas copias… quiero poner algunas en mi casa – dijo sonriendo mucho.

-Dame un segundo que las traigo para que las elijas – dije.

-Bella tenemos tiempo para hacerlo, queda tranquila – pidió.

-Quiero verlas de nuevo, me encanta verlas – dije. Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

FLASH BACK

Durante quince días no pude hacer más que ver como Alice organizaba toda la boda y como Esme restauraba la que seria mi casa. Edward no me dejaba moverme de la cama, esa fue la condición para no suspender la boda.

-De acuerdo – dijo -, nos casamos como quieres en quince días solo si tú te quedas en cama todo ese tiempo, sino se suspende hasta que nazca el bebé.

No pude discutir, no hubiera ganada, así que solo asentí y deje que ellas organizaran todo viniendo a mostrarme todo en fotografías o diseños en papel. Lo único para lo que me dejaban poner de pie era para la prueba del vestido, que debo decir Alice se estaba luciendo. Era lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, ceñido al cuerpo, con encaje en la espalda, la cual quedaba a la vista, una hilera de botos forrados de blanco. Nunca fui una chica desesperada por casarse, pero creo que el amor nos cambia porque ahora estaba más que ansiosa por hacerlo.

Alice estaba más que contenta organizando todo, andaba de acá para allá buscando todo lo que quería, y en diseños y fotos que me iba mostrando se notaba que todo estaba quedando maravilloso.

-Va a ser una boda de ensueño – dijo Alice emocionada y dando saltitos.

-Gracias Alice – dije abrazándola -. Estoy enamorada de este vestido y no veo la hora de ver como esta todo afuera – la sonrisa de mi cuñada era enorme por lo complacida que estaba.

-¡Te va a encantar! – dijo con mucha alegría –. Ahora quitemos esto porque va a llegar Edward en cualquier momento y nos ligamos un reto – me guiño un ojo y reí -. Además el novio no puede ver el vestido antes de la boda.

-Sé que debes haber hecho milagros, nada peor que el invierno para una boda – nos miramos serias.

-Está bien – contesto -, cuesta mantener la nieve lejos, pero toda esta bajo control – aseguro -. Ya instalaron la carpa con la calefacción y todo va a estar más que listo así que tú no te preocupes.

Finalmente llego el 13 de diciembre, el día de nuestra boda. Alice y Rosalie me ayudaron con el maquillaje y el peinado respectivamente. Mis padres habían llegado hacia una semana y me habían traído una peineta que había pertenecido a la abuela Swan, la cual Alice coloco en mi peinado. Cuando estuve lista con mi peinado, vestido y maquillaje tanto Rosalie como Alice fueron a terminar de arreglarse.

-Bella tranquila – dijo papá tomando mis manos entre las suyas -. Edward me pidió que te advirtiera que no te puedes poner nerviosa.

Rodé mis ojos -. Es inevitable me estoy por casar – dije y me quede pensativa -. ¡Charlie! – exclame y me miro con ojos asustados - ¡Me estoy por casar! – exclame.

-Bella hija – toco mi rostro - ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto muy serio y preocupado.

-¿¡Que estoy haciendo Charlie! – Creo que estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico - ¡Oh Dios Charlie me estoy por casar! – seguí.

-Bella tienes que tranquilizarte – insistió Charlie.

-Pero es que me estoy por casar – repetí.

-Voy a buscar a alguien – dijo Charlie y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Me senté en mi cama y comencé a tomar respiraciones profundas para calmar mi respiración agitada.

-¿¡Bella que pasa! – exclamo Alice entrando rápido a la habitación y se sentó a mi lado.

-No creo que pueda con esto Alice – dije con ansiedad.

-Si puedes, esto es lo que quieres – dijo segura y la mire con duda.

-Quiero ver a Edward – dije. No lo veía desde anoche porque querían que descansara bien por lo que lo hicieron dormir en otra habitación y en el día de hoy tampoco lo vi por todos los arreglos -. Necesito ver a Edward – insistí.

-Bella escúchame atenta – dijo Alice y la mire fijo a los ojos -. Respira profundo – le hice caso mientras ella me imitaba -. Bien, ahora piensa en Edward… - eso es lo que estaba haciendo -, piensa que él va a estar esperándote abajo, es mas hace unos minutos lo vi y esta listo y esperando que llegue…

-¡Lo viste! – Exclame - ¿Cómo esta? – pregunte.

-Esta bien, esta esperando llegue el momento para decir acepto – dijo y reí.

-¿Esta nervioso? – pregunte y ella sonrió.

-Nervioso, ansioso, preocupado por ti… - rodo sus ojos -, esta desesperado por verte por lo que tuve que amenazarlo, cuando venia para acá, de que no entrara sino suspendía yo la boda – reí.

-¿Venia a verme? – ahora me sentía mas tranquila.

-Se esta muriendo por verte, esta nervioso y mucho – aseguro.

-Creo que fue un estúpido ataque de pánico – dije y reímos -. Ya estoy bien – asegure.

-Perfecto porque ya es la hora – dijo y asentí.

Alice hizo entrar a Charlie en cuanto salió. Le asegure una y otra vez que estaba bien que no iba a tener otro ataque de pánico, Charlie no estaba muy convencido y estaba listo para salir corriendo por ayuda si volvía a estar igual. Finalmente salimos de la habitación y nos paramos en la escalera de la casa. El altar estaba preparado en el living de la casa Cullen y luego en la carpa calefaccionada seria la cena.

-¿Lista? – Pregunto Charlie y asentí luego de una respiración profunda -. Vamos despacio – asentí nuevamente.

-Charlie – me miro antes de dar el primer paso -. No dejes que me caiga – sonrió y asintió.

Bajamos lentamente las escaleras, todos voltearon a verme y el rubor subió a mis mejillas. Seguí respirando profundo y los nervios se concentraban en la boca de mi estomago. Pasamos una fila de sillas eran dos columnas separadas que dejaban un pasillo para que yo pasara hasta el altar. Cuando llegamos al pasillo pude ver a Edward, hermoso, sexi, tan deseable y apuesto que me quito el aliento, sonreí mas y el rubor volvió a subir. Todo estaba decorado con guirnaldas de flores blancas que caían desde el techo como cascadas, además de las sillas forradas de blanco con cintas gruesas con moños a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Al costado del altar dos enormes macetas con lirios y rosas blancas. Había más gente de la que imagine. Mucha gente del hospital, la familia Cullen completa, Jacob con su papá Billy, Seth con su gente, la familia Newton, los padres Hale, algunos colegas de Edward y Carlisle de Port Angeles y mis padres. Charlie había traído a Sue que era su novia ahora. El sacerdote realizo la ceremonia, los dos dijimos acepto con firmeza y decisión, no hubo duda en ningún momento, intercambiamos los anillos, dijimos nuestros votos y finalmente llego el final.

-Que lo que Dios a unido no lo separe el hombre – con Edward nos miramos y sonreímos -. Los pronuncio marido y mujer… Edward puedes besar a la novia – Edward se acercó lentamente y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, yo lo tome de la nuca y comenzamos un beso suave.

Apenas nuestros labios se tocaron todo el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció solo éramos nosotros unidos para siempre, este era mi lugar. Edward era mi hogar, mi descanso, mi futuro y mi pasado. Estábamos unidos de por vida y para siempre. El beso fue largo y al final se torno un poco mas apasionado hasta que él me obligo a separarme ya que si por mí fuera hubiera continuado varios minutos más.

Luego de la ceremonia pasamos a la carpa para la cena, mientras que desarmaban el altar para preparar la pista para bailar. Alice estuvo en movimiento toda la noche organizando todo, aunque no se perdió la oportunidad de bailar y divertirse. Llego el momento del brindis en el cual nos reímos con las insinuaciones de Emmett de todo lo que no podríamos hacer debido a mi reposo, pero que finalmente disfrutaríamos el doble cuando naciera el bebé. Lloramos con el discurso de Esme en el cual me agradeció por brindarle tanta felicidad a su niño, por amarlo y por haberlo traído de regreso a la familia. También me emocione con el de mamá que recordó cuando era su pequeña bebita que apenas podía hablar y como había crecido y me había convertido en una maravillosa mujer y madre, agradeciendo por haberle dado a Nessie como nieta. Rodee mis ojos cuando Alice me pidió que estuviera mas a la moda ahora que era una Cullen, que debía llenar mi placar como correspondía de millones de bolsos, vestidos y demás. Tampoco pude evitar reír cuando Charlie brindo y amenazo con cazar a Edward y clavarle una estaca en el corazón como si fuera un vampiro si alguna vez me hacia sufrir.

Ahora Edward estaba de pie a punto de realizar un brindis -. Quiero agradecerles a todos por compartir esta noche con nosotros – dijo mirándome – y quiero brindar por mi hermosa novia… mi Bella quien me saco de la oscuridad e hizo latir nuevamente mi corazón que por mucho tiempo no hizo mas que dolerme y ahora palpita con fuerza y alegría al haber encontrado el hogar junto su corazón – siguió -. Bella eres la mujer más hermosa, fuerte, extraordinaria que conozco. Mi amiga, amante y compañera en la vida. Te amo mi Bella – estiro su mano hacia mi y la tome – ¡Brindo por mi esposa! ¡Por Bella! – dijo levantando su copa.

-¡Por Bella! – se escucho que exclamaron todos a la vez lo cual hizo que el rubor en mis mejillas fuera de un rojo furioso.

FIN FLASH BACK

Cuando terminamos de ver las fotos con mamá, ya era el mediodía por lo que nos dispusimos a almorzar.

-Oficina del señor Edward Cullen – contesto Kachiri cuando lo llame ya que en su celular no contestaba.

-Hola Kachiri, soy Bella – dije. Ella era su nueva secretaria, la contrato cuando yo tuve que dejar de ir. Era hermana de Zafrina, las dos son de Brasil, pero como tenían problemas familiares graves Zafrina se vino a probar suerte y consiguió el empleo en Forks hace unos dos años atrás, ahora la habían nombrado jefa de enfermeras y cuando quedo mi puesto presento la solicitud para su hermana que quería venirse con ella.

-¡Bella! – Exclamo - ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – dijo con alegría.

-Muy bien, mas que eso porque esta mi mamá – conteste y sentía su risa del otro lado.

-Lo se, Edward me conto ayer que iba a buscarla a Port Angeles hoy temprano – sonreí. Ellos se llevaban muy bien y Kachiri era inofensiva ya que Edward no era su tipo. Se podría decir que ningún hombre era su tipo -. Hoy estaba más aliviado porque no estarías sola por unos días – agrego.

-Si lo se, cuando salió de casa después de dejar a mamá lo vi irse mas relajado que antes – confirme.

-Dime en que puedo ayudarte – dijo.

-Él esta libre, quería saber si venia a almorzar para esperarlo – conteste.

-Dame un segundo que te paso – solo aguarde y unos segundos después sentí su hermosa voz.

-Amor ¿me extrañas? – su voz sonaba tranquila como hace mucho no lo escuchaba.

-Como cada vez que no estas a mi lado – conteste y sentí su risa -. ¿Vienes a almorzar? – pregunte.

-Pensé en quedarme hoy – al mediodía siempre cortaba el trabajo por una hora y media para venir a almorzar a casa – y darles un poco de espacio a ustedes para que pudieran hablar tranquilas – siempre tan dulce.

-Gracias – dije -, pero quiero que me prometas que vas a comer algo – pedí.

-Lo prometo, es mas corto contigo y le pido a Kachiri que me haga traer el menú del día – lo que menos necesitamos ahora es a Edward débil.

-Eso me gusta – dije -. Te amo mi Edward – no podía dejar de decírselo y a él le encanta escucharlo.

-Yo también te amo mi Bella – dijo -. A la siesta quiero que subas y te recuestes en la cama, tu mamá te puede hacer compañía sin problemas ahí y no quiero protestas – advirtió al final.

-No te preocupes que ya pensé en almorzar y descansar un rato después – luego de decirnos una vez más cuanto nos amábamos cortamos.

-Almorzamos solas – dije cuando entre en la cocina. Mamá ya había puesto la mesa y estaba calentando la comida.

-Muy bien – dijo -, pero siéntate y ya te sirvo… Edward me pidió que no te dejara andar mucho y luego de almorzar te relajaras en tu cama – siguió.

Comimos en medio de charlas, recuerdos y risas. Terminamos de cenar y luego de limpiar la cocina hicimos la sobremesa en el living mirando algo de televisión. Cerca de las dos de la tarde le pedí me acompañara a mi habitación así descansaba porque me sentía exhausta. Mamá se sentó a mi lado una vez me acosté y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello lo cual me hizo relajar y se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos despacio.

-Bella quisiera hablarte de Jacob – dijo mamá. La escuche lejana porque estaba a punto de caer en un profundo sueño.

-Después – es lo único que alcance a decir y me dormí.


	77. Capitulo 76: Noche de bodas

**Capitulo 76: Noche de bodas.**

_Bella POV_

Me desperté cerca de dos horas después creo, pero estaba mas despierta y menos cansada. A mi lado estaba Nessie durmiendo la siesta, me quede contemplándola. Yo estaba de costado con mi barriga arriba de una almohada y Nessie del otro lado y con una de sus manitos apoyada en mi pancita. Acaricie sus rizos por largo rato mientras escuchaba a lo lejos las voces que seguramente eran de mamá y Esme.

-Bella – gire mi cabeza para mirar -, ya estas despierta cariño – dijo Esme -. Ya tenemos tu merienda preparada, es hora de que bajes – asentí y me levante lentamente para no despertar a Nessie -. ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? – pregunto mientras bajamos.

-Muy bien – dije – son muy pocas las molestias… ahora es solo cuando se mueve mucho – asintió y sonrió

-Me alegro – dijo aun sonriendo.

Cuando terminamos de merendar fui a despertar a Nessie para darle su leche, pero mamá y Esme me detuvieron porque la orden de Edward era que no subiera y bajara tanto las escaleras Esme se fue a buscar a Nessie mientras mamá se sentó a mi lado en los sillones.

-Antes de dormir creo que nombraste a Jacob – dije y mamá sonrió.

-Cuando se entero que venia fue a verme – comenzó, solo espero que no insista con nada porque soy una mujer casada, enamorada profundamente y embarazada del hombre que amo -. Me pidió que te pidiera si te podía venir a ver…

-Mamá, no quiero problemas con Edward – dije cortándola.

-Es que Bella quiere presentarte a alguien – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y yo la miraba seria.

-¿A quien me quiere presentar? – pregunte intrigada.

-A la futura señora Black – dijo de manera rápida y me quede helada.

-Pero… pero… - me quede sin palabras y asombrada.

-Acaso me dirás ahora que no te gusta eso, después de que lo alejaste – dijo con tono de reproche – tu hiciste tu vida con Edward, Jake no podía esperarte todo la vida – la mire con cara de ¿Qué estas diciendo?

-¿Se puede saber que estas insinuando? – Pregunte -, porque si es lo que pienso le estas errando y mucho, tu y Charlie tiene esa costumbre de confundir todo lo que me sucede con Jacob.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas así? – pregunto molesta.

-Porque no tenia idea de que Jake hubiera conocido a alguien – dije -. Después de todo, aunque yo estoy con Edward los sigo considerando mi mejor amigo.

-Ah – fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Sabes donde la conoció? – pregunte.

-Después de que te casaste decidió hacer un viaje y conoció a esta adorable chica en Nueva York – siguió -. Han venido dos veces a casa, es adorable, lo tiene todo el tiempo agarrado… en realidad los dos, siempre tomados de la mano mirándose a los ojos, hablándose con la mirada… - suspiro y me sentí feliz por mi amigo -… se nota que se aman – ahora parecia aliviada.

-Eso es muy bueno – dije -, realmente me hace feliz, porque pudo seguir adelante y no sufrir innecesariamente – mamá asintió aprobando -. Pero no me has dicho como se llama – dije.

-Vanessa… Vanessa Wolf – dijo. Me pareció un nombre hermoso.

-Jacob quiere venir a presentármela – asegure.

-Si quiere que la conozcas y además traerte la invitación para el casamiento que es en seis meses – dijo y me emocione, las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo angustia.

-Solo que… estoy… muy… - sorbí mi nariz – sensibleee… - seguí llorando y mamá me abrazo fuerte.

-Entonces ¿puede venir? – pregunto aun abrazándome.

Nos separamos – Si, dile que venga que la quiero conocer – asegure.

-Perfecto – dijo mamá.

Esme se quedo hasta la hora de la cena, incluso ceno con nosotros, luego de eso se sentó unos minutos a ver y escuchar como Edward le enseñaba a tocar el piano a Nessie. Después él toco unas melodías para todas, incluida la nana que había compuesto para mí, la hizo justo la noche de bodas.

FLASH BACK

-Lastima que no me dejaste alquilar por lo menos una suite nupcial en Seattle, aunque sea un fin de semana – se quejo bajo en mi odio cuando aun estábamos en la boda bailando muy pegados. Ya eran como las cuatro de la mañana.

-No tenia sentido – conteste -, después de todo no será un noche de boda común porque no podemos hacer lo que se supone se hace esa noche – sonrió con picardía.

-Podríamos haber jugado un poco ¿Sabes? – lo mire sin entender -. Un juego de manos, tu me tocas yo te toco y nadie sale lastimado.

-Eso es interesante – dije sonriendo con picardía porque yo sabía algo que él no.

-Creo que es hora que descanses un poco, te deje estar todo el rato levantada, pero ha sido mucho – dijo y asentí totalmente de acuerdo ya que me sentía muy cansada.

-De acuerdo, me voy a sacar el vestido y nos vamos – dije y me miro sorprendido.

-¿Nos vamos a donde? Solo tienes que subir a la habitación y acostarte – dijo con seriedad -. No vamos a ningún lado, tienes…

-Solo deja que vaya a cambiarme – lo corte y lo vi poner sus ojos en blancos.

-Te llevo – dijo intentando tomarme en brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra – amenace con un dedo y sonrió -. No con toda la gente viéndonos, no soy invalida simplemente estoy embarazada – dije defendiéndome.

-No es un embarazo común – contrataco -. Tienes que cuidarte y sino lo haces tu estoy yo para recordártelo – sonrió de manera torcida y con rapidez me tomo en brazos. Se sintieron varios silbidos y burlas por lo que escondí mi cara en su cuello.

-Te odio – dije bajito y lo escuche reírse.

-Es mentira… me amas – aseguro.

-En este momento no – dije mientras sentía que subía.

-¡EDWARD RECUERDA QUE NO TIENEN PERMISO DEL MEDICO! – el que gritaba era Emmett, "me encantaría matarlo en este momento", pensé.

-Ves lo que haces – lo rete -. Podía subir sola – dije.

-Podías pero no debes – apreté mas fuerte su cuello y dejando aun mi cara escondida -. Y te amo – ahora lo mire y nos dimos un pequeño beso.

Finalmente cuando llegamos a la habitación me dejo suavemente sobre la cama, en ese momento sin pedir permiso entro Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-Te ayudo a cambiarte de ropa – dijo bajo la mirada seria de Edward.

-Alice – la llamo pero ella solo fue a nuestro placard a sacar el vestido que me iba a poner ahora -, Bella no puede volver a bajar ¿Para que es ese vestido? – se puso delante de Alice.

-Tienes que salir Bella se tiene que cambiar – le dijo Alice señalando la puerta.

-Edward – lo llame y me miro algo enojado -, danos un momento que me cambio y luego te digo que pasa – ahora había duda -. Es mi turno de darte una sorpresa – sonrió un poco.

-De acuerdo, pero no demores – dijo y salió de la habitación.

-Bueno – dijo Alice con una sonrisa -, vamos a cambiarte – asentí.

Era un vestido sencillo de color claro con un cinto negro en la cintura, arriba de la rodilla y zapatos negros taco alto. Con Alice soltamos mi pelo y lo cepillamos un poco. Luego me ayudo a sacarme el maquillaje y volvimos a la fiesta. Cuando baje las escaleras, Edward ya estaba con camisa y un pantalón de vestir.

-Me hicieron cambiar – me dijo cuando se acercó y me tomo de la cintura – y metieron una maleta para cada uno en mi auto – me miraba sonriendo pero se notaba estaba confundido.

-Están todos afuera esperando que salgan – dijo Rosalie que traía en brazos a Nessie.

-Mami, upa – dijo estirando los brazos y por supuesto la tome en los míos -. ¿Vetido pincesa? – pregunto y reímos.

-El vestido no es de princesa, era un vestido de novia y lo tenía que guardar – conteste - ¿Te gustaba? – le pregunte mientras ella acariciaba mi rostro y se sentía lo feliz que estaba en ese roce.

-Si – contesto acompañando la palabra con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Es hora de dormir – dije y negó con la cabeza – si mi niña, hora de ir a la cama – insistí mientras acariciaba su mejilla -. Mami y papi van a salir esta noche así que te quedas acá con la abuela Esme, el abuelo Carlisle y tía Alice – dije se abrazó a mi cuello.

-Queo mami y papi – dijo llorisqueando.

-Estrellita – la llamo Edward y ella lo mire con algunas lágrimas en los ojos -. Te prometo que te busco muy temprano y vamos a estar todo el día juntos.

-¡No! – Exclamo llorando – Queo papi y mami – le tiro los brazos y ahora Edward la alzo.

-¿La podemos llevar? – Edward me miro muy afligido mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabecita -. No se adonde vamos, pero nosotros solo vamos a dormir y…

-Aunque no puedan hacer mucho es su noche de bodas – dijo Alice -. No le va a pasar nada por no estar con ustedes una noche – Edward la miro con duda.

-Esta mal Alice – protesto Edward mirando a su hermana serio -. Es chiquita para estar así – dijo.

-Y está algo caprichosa – refuto Alice.

-Nessie – la llamo Rosalie pero ella no se movió -, puedo quedarme contigo y jugamos a las muñecas – le propuso Rosalie y ahora movió su cabecita en dirección a Rosalie pero sin despegarse de Edward -. Y te voy a dejar peinarme y pintarme – le sonrió pero Nessie negó con la cabeza.

-Vas a jugar a la Barbie con tía Rosalie – le dije acercándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bella la llevemos – pidió Edward ya que el llanto de Nessie no se calmo y yo también me estaba angustiando.

-Vamos Nessie - dijo Alice intentando tomarla.

-¡No papi, papi! – exclamo Nessie y eso fue todo. No necesito decir más.

-No se donde vamos pero Nessie va con nosotros – dijo Edward y lo dijo tan serio sin duda que nadie lo cuestiono.

-Vamos – tome la mano de Edward.

-¿A dónde vamos? – volvió a preguntar mientras salíamos.

Todos estaban en la puerta de la casa y formaron un pasillo para que pasáramos directo al auto, lo cual hicimos entre medio del arroz que nos lanzaban desde todos los lados. Subí a su auto mientras acomodo a Nessie en el asiento trasero, luego ocupo su lugar a mi lado y Edward lo encendió mientras me miraba.

-Sé que sueno repetitivo pero… ¿Dónde vamos? – me acerque y le di un pequeño beso.

-A nuestra casa – dije le sonreí mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

-Estamos en casa – contesto -. O tengo que dar una vueltita para disimular y que todos se vayan.

-Esta no es nuestra casa, es la casa de tus padres – se acercó a mi y me miro serio -. Nosotros tenemos una casa propia que esta lista y nos esta esperando – sonrió.

-¿Cuánto hace que esta lista? – pregunto mientras que con un dedo tocaba mi labio para que no lo siguiera mordiendo.

-Esme me aviso ayer – conteste -, se dedico por completo para que pudiéramos pasar ahí nuestra noche de bodas solos y mañana buscamos a Nessie y el resto de nuestras cosas.

Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y escuchamos la risita de Nessie detrás – No todo el plan salió bien – dijo y sonreí mientras miramos a nuestra niña.

-Es porque ninguno le puede decir que no – dije y le di otro pequeño beso que hizo reír de nuevo a Nessie -. Vamos de una vez – dije y asintió.

Llegamos a la casa y desde afuera ya se veía hermosa, yo solo la había visto en fotos. Había una sorpresa para Edward, porque es hora de que todos, incluidos Edward, retomemos viejos hábitos.

-Te ayudo con las maletas – dije cuando estábamos bajando.

-¿Lo estas diciendo en verdad? – pregunto con tono burlón.

-Lo siento, lo siento – dije y largo una carcajada -. Olvide mi reposo – sonreí.

-Mejor baja a Nessie – se había dormido en el viaje, que solo fue de quince minutos -. Mejor yo la saco – "seguro que el agacharme, sacar y levantar a Nessie me daría trabajo", pensé irónicamente.

-Bájala – dije señalándola y corriéndome un paso para dejarlo pasar.

-Ven mi pequeñita – dijo y la saco del auto aun dormida.

Me entrego a Nessie, tomo las maletas y entramos en la casa, en realidad entre yo primero y le dije que esperara en la puerta. Luego de dejar a Nessie en el sillón grande lo hice entrar con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Bella que sucede? – pregunto con ansiedad en su voz.

-Es una sorpresa, ten paciencia – conteste -. Bien, quédate aquí – dije y mire rápidamente el living, era la primera vez que lo veía en vivo y directo, solo lo había visto en fotos y en una grabación que hizo Esme de toda la casa y que Edward no había visto.

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos? – pregunto insistente.

-Aguarda – el living tenía una chimenea a leña al costado derecho de la entrada, un sillón de tres cuerpos al costado de la chimenea y frente al sillón otros dos de un cuerpo cada uno a cada lado del más grande, al medio una mesa ratonera de madera y vidrio. Frente al sillón grande un gran mueble de madera con un televisor enorme y el equipo de música. Del lado izquierdo de la entrada estaba el piano y luego venia la escalera, pasando de largo la escalera una puerta para entrar al baño y luego la entrada a la cocina.

-Bella estoy cansado – dijo. Me acerque le di un pequeño beso que el intento seguir ya que me tomo de la cintura con fuerza pero lo pude frenar.

-Abre los ojos – pedí al alejarme. Se quedo mirando el piano sorprendido. Era un piano de cola de color negro brillante - ¿Te gusta? – pregunte emocionada y de paso para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Es… - se acercó y acaricio todo el largo del piano -, es… - abrió la tapa y rozo apenas las teclas y sonrió con el leve sonido que emitió -… es maravilloso… yo… - se sentó en la banqueta y palmeo para que lo acompañara.

-¿Estas bien, estas contento? – pregunte y me abrazo por la cintura fuerte mientras escondía su cara en mi cuello.

-Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar – contesto.

-Eso significa que te gusto y volverás a tocar – se separo un poco de mi y me miro por un momento a los ojos, se acercó lentamente y despacio poso sus labios en los míos. Se movía despacio, acariciando sus labios con los míos dejándome sentir el roce la suave y húmeda piel, tomo mi labio inferior entre los suyos y lo tiro un poco, luego volvió a posar sus labios en los míos, de a poco fue adentrando su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a masajear la mía con dulzura. Lo tome por la nuca con fuerza enredando un poco mis dedos en su pelo y abrazo mi cintura, el beso se torno mas desesperado, caliente y húmedo. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos -. Tu boca tiene algo del sabor del champagne – dije riendo y secando un poco mis labios húmedos con su saliva.

-O sea que finalmente pudiste probar algo de alcohol en nuestro casamiento – dijo y reí.

-No desvíes el tema – dije - ¿Te gusta?... ¿Volverás a tocar? – pregunte insistente y ansiosa.

-Tengo mucha inspiración ahora – contesto mientras sonreí y de una manera que antes no lo había hecho, era como si algo que añorara mucho estuviera de nuevo con él, y se que era su música.

-Y estoy segura durara por siempre – porque nunca nos íbamos a separar, el piano comenzó a sonar despacio.

-Mami – la voz de Nessie sonó como un susurro.

-Voy a subirla a su cuarto – dije, pero creo que no me escucho porque estaba concentrado tocando y con los ojos cerrados. Solo fueron unas pocas notas, pero sonaba hermosa.

Sé que después se iba a molestar pero estaba tan concentrado que no quise molestarlo para hacer que subiera a Nessie, y seguro no me iba a pasar nada porque hace quince días que no hago más que estar en la cama. Tome a Nessie en brazos y la lleve a su habitación. No contaba con que iba a venir hoy con nosotros así que no tenia pijama, la deje con el cancán de lana que tenia debajo del vestido blanco y una remera mangas largas, la tape bien para que no tuviera frio y la deje durmiendo. Aun se sentía la melodía en el piano, fui a la que seria nuestra habitación y deje mis zapatos. No iba a cargar la maleta pero quería ponerme algo mas cómodo así que baje busque un camisón y una bata, subí nuevamente a la habitación y me cambie. Baje y me senté en el sillón grande y me quede mirándolo tocar. Una media hora después y luego de haber repetido varias veces la misma melodía, abrió los ojos y dejo de tocar.

-Eso fue hermoso – dije bajito y me miro sonriendo.

-Es una nana que inspiraste – se lo veía feliz. Mas que de costumbre.

-Gracias, es maravillosa – dije algo sonrojada. Se acercó despacio y se sentó a mi lado. Acaricio mis mejillas calientes.

-Amo como te sonrojas – dijo y eso hizo que mi sonrojo subiera a niveles mayores.

-Siempre logras hacerlo – conteste. Comenzó a besarme suavemente y lleve mis manos a su cabello.

-Señora Cullen – dijo cuando nos separo un poco - la amo – sonreí y volví a besarlo pero nos separo unos segundos después -. Bella no podemos hacer nada y se me esta haciendo difícil – dijo y reí -. Tienes que descansar – se puso de pie y lo imite mientras abrazaba su cuello y espere -. ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mirándome sonriendo.

-Seguramente no me dejas subir las escaleras por mis medios así que estoy esperando me levantes – largo una carcajada y me tomo en brazos.

Me dejo en la habitación de Nessie para que la mirara antes de dormir y él fue a buscar las maletas. Estuve un rato con ella mirándola y cuando lo vi pasar a nuestra habitación lo seguí. Se empezó a desvestir mientras fui al baño, cuando salí ya estaba acostado. Me quite la bata y me acosté a su lado tapándome.

-Sabes que con eso que traes puesto me es mas difícil aun controlarme – aseguro y asentí.

Solo había quedado una luz baja del velador prendida, Edward estaba pegado a mi cuerpo acariciando todo mi cuerpo con ansiedad y deseo mientras yo hacia lo mismo con el suyo. Delinee cada musculo de su abdomen, sus pectorales, sus hombros tan bien formados y sus brazos fuertes y musculosos. Su mano estaba metida debajo del babydoll celeste medio transparente que tenia puesto. Busco mis pechos y los acaricio con suavidad y firmeza, se concentro en los pezones por lo que estaba totalmente perdida. Soy consciente que no podemos tener nada pero aunque sea una vez solo tocarnos no creo fuera tan malo. Tome una de sus manos y la lleve a mi sexo de manera lenta, no se negó y una vez ubicado comenzó a acariciarme al principio con suavidad, pero cuando metí mi mano en su bóxer se agito rápido y los movimientos fueron más fuertes y rápidos. Finalmente luego de mucho tiempo comencé a sentir como el calor se concentraba con fuerza en mi vientre, me retorcí un poco y apretó más mi sexo a la vez que hice lo mismo con el suyo hasta que los dos terminamos con un fuerte grito y la respiración agitada.

FIN DE FLASH BACK


	78. Capitulo 77: Cada cosa en su lugar

**Capitulo 77: Cada cosa en su lugar.**

_Bella POV_

Cuando finalmente nos fuimos a acostar esa noche ya estaba mas que cansada, como era habitual, si con seis meses estaba de esta manera no quería imaginar como seria para los nueve meses, seguramente estaría durmiendo todo el día.

-Tendríamos que habernos acostado antes, tienes cara de cansada – dijo Edward acariciando mis ojeras cuando ya estábamos en la cama abrazados.

-Estoy bien, duermo mucho y mañana me levanto como nueva – dije restándole importancia -. Además amo escucharte tocar – agregue y sonrió mucho.

-Nessie esta aprendiendo rápido – afirmo -, va a ser una gran pianista – Edward ya la veía en el escenario tocando en un teatro totalmente repleto. Eso era seguro - ¿Hablaste mucho con Renée? – pregunto y beso mi frente.

-Mucho – conteste -. Vimos las fotos del casamiento y me dio muy buenas noticias – dije.

-Eso es bueno – podría estar años en sus brazos acariciándonos y seria perfecto - ¿Puedo saber que noticias? – sonreí.

-Jacob va a venir a verme – dije con naturalidad y el pareció molestarse.

-Jacob viene – definitivamente estaba molesto -. Prefiero que no lo haga – siguió y sonreí. Adoro a Edward celoso.

-Puedes tranquilizarte, solo viene como mi mejor amigo – su cara no cambio -. Viene a preséntame a la futura señora Black – su semblante se relajo -, se casa en seis meses – sonrió un poco, solo un poco.

-Me alegro haya encontrado a alguien que lo ame – eso fue muy sincero, realmente se alegraba.

-Yo también es bueno que tenga alguien que lo ame, él se lo merece – dije y sonreímos.

-¿Y cuando viene? – pregunto ahora mas relajado.

-Mañana tiene que hablar mamá con él y te aviso – conteste. Se acercó lentamente hasta rozar mis labios, mi corazón se aceleró y los nervios se concentraron en la boca de mi estomago. Comenzó a besarme con suavidad y ternura mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-Extraño tanto sentirte mía – dijo y sonreí.

-Estoy igual – conteste y reímos los dos -, pero falta muy poquito – dijo acariciando mi barriguita.

Los días que estuvo mamá en casa pasaron rapidísimo y la iba extrañar muchísimo, fue una lastima que no se pudiera quedar un día mas para acompañarnos a la ecografía que nos tocaba ahora a los siete meses. Que tu suegro sea dueño de la clínica y tu marido el responsable del lugar tiene muchas ventajas, una de ellas era que todos los meses me hacían ecografías porque lo que teníamos un registro increíble del crecimiento de mi porotita.

-Bueno chicos una vez más puedo decirles que Carlie esta perfecta, esta creciendo sana y sin problemas – dijo Carlisle cuando terminamos con la ecografía.

-Es un alivio – dijo Edward -, pero hay que darle muchos créditos a Bella, es una buena niña y hace caso a todas las recomendaciones – se burlo y reímos.

-Porque mi esposo no deja de acosarme sino me comporto – replique.

-Acá esta el cd y la ecografía para ustedes – dijo entregándonos todo en un sobre.

-Gracias – contesto Edward tomando todo -. Vamos amor te llevo a casa – me ayudo a levantarme de la camilla. Ya tenía siete meses y había aumentado en total siete kilos.

-Carlisle seguro nos vemos mas tarde – dije saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

Volvimos a casa luego de buscar a Nessie en lo de Esme, obviamente hablamos un poco con ella y vio la ecografía antes de irnos. Cuando lleguemos a casa decidí que era hora que Nessie viera a su hermanita en vivo y directo, o algo así.

-Nessie – la llame y se acercó, estaba sentada en la baqueta del piano esperando que Edward bajara de cambiarse porque seguro quería seguir con las lecciones -. ¿Quieres ver a tu hermanita? – pregunte y una sonrisa muy grande se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡Sii! – Exclamo emocionada - ¿None esta potita? – pregunto.

-Te la voy a mostrar en foto y en la televisión – dije y me miro como sino entendiera y seguramente no lo hacia.

-¿No ta acá?– pregunto tocando mi barriga y sonreí.

-Si esta acá – conteste -, pero el medico le pudo sacar un foto ¿La quieres ver? – asintió con la cabeza y la hice sentar a mi lado. Edward bajaba las escaleras y se acercó a nosotras.

-¿Qué están haciendo mis niñas? – nos dio un beso en la frente a cada una.

-Nessie va a ver a Carlie – conteste y el sonrió mas.

-¿Vas a ver a tu hermanita? – le pregunto Edward mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Si! – exclamo con alegría.

-Bien vamos a poner esto – dijo tomando el cd, lo puso en el dvd, prendió la televisión y se sentó a nuestro lado.

-Mira ahí – le dije señalando el televisor a Nessie.

-¿Esa potita? – pregunto y asentí. Se bajo del sillón y se acercó a la televisión miro durante uno segundos. Luego poso su mano en la pantalla y la acaricio. Lo mas dulce y lo que hizo que mis lagrimas saliera fue cuando acerco su carita a la pantalla y le dio un beso justo donde se podía ver la mejilla de nuestra porotita – Hemanita - dijo acariciando nuevamente la pantalla.

-Nessie – la llamo Edward y ella lo miro sonriendo -. ¿Escuchas ese bum bum? – Dijo y ella asintió – Es el corazoncito de Carlie, esta latiendo fuerte como el tuyo – ella apoyo un poco su oído en el parlante del televisor y sonrió mas.

-Fuete – aseguro mirando a Edward y el asintió. Yo solo podía llorar. Luego se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Te gusta nuestra porotita? – pregunto Edward subiéndola al sillón y sentándola a mi lado entre los dos.

-Hemosa – dijo y reímos. Se acercó a mi barriguita y apoyo sus labios dando un beso, y mis hormonas se descontrolaron del todo porque más lágrimas cayeron -. ¡Potita! – Exclamo mirando la barriguita – te amo potita – dijo y mis lagrimas cayeron sin control. Edward estiro una mano y acaricio mi rostro secando algunas lágrimas.

Otra semana mas pasando volando y conmigo en la cama, esto realmente me estaba cansando. El problema de todo era que una vez naciera nuestra Carlie y que tuviera el tiempo necesario para que ya no este tan pendiente de ella, ¿Qué iba a pasar conmigo?

Mi trabajo le pertenecía a alguien mas, con los Newton no iba a volver porque sabia estaban buscando alguien de confianza, la señora Newton una par de veces que nos encontramos me dio bastantes indirectas insinuándome que podía volver a la tienda, pero no era una opción.

-¡Jake! – conteste cuando sonó mi celular, era sábado y estábamos en casa. El día estaba lindo y Edward me saco a tomar aire mientras Nessie jugaba en el jardín.

-Bells ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto y se sentí estaba feliz.

-Enorme, pesada y cansada – conteste y reímos -, pero muy feliz… pero mejor dime ¿Tu como estas? ¿Y cuando vienes? – supuestamente iba a venir quince días atrás pero por cosas del trabajo no pudo viajar.

-Con Vanessa estamos más que bien – contesto y seguro tenia esa sonrisa en su cara que siempre me fascino. Edward me miraba sonriendo, no parecia estar del todo conforme con esta amistad, pero ahora estamos casados y Jake se casa en cinco meses -. Te llamaba para avisarte y ver si estabas disponible para que nos veamos el lunes – dijo y sonríe más.

-Si Jake – conteste -, yo estoy disponible todos los días, con esto del reposo no me puedo mover – conté.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamo complacido -, porque Vanessa quiere conocerte… esta algo desesperada por conocer a mi mejor amiga Bells – dijo riendo.

-¡Eso es genial, las dos estamos iguales! - los dos seguíamos riendo.

-Bien Bells, te quiero, cuídate y nos vemos el lunes… mmm… Saludos a Nessie y Edward – dijo y sonreí.

-Saluda a Vanessa – conteste y cortamos -. Jake te manda saludos – Edward me estaba mirando y calculo esperaba que le contara algo de la conversación.

-¿Y cuando viene? – pregunte con voz contenida y rodé mis ojos.

-El lunes están acá – conteste -. Viene con Vanessa – aclare y asintió - ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? – pregunte y me miro algo enojado.

-Sabes porque me molesta Jacob – dijo con tono de reproche.

-¡Edward por amor de dios! – exclame y parecia mas enojado – ¿Ves esto? – Dije señalando el anillo en mi dedo, su semblante se suavizo - ¿Y ves esto? – Toque mi barriguita - ¿Acoso estas dos cosas no te dan la seguridad de que soy toda tuya y solo tuya? – pregunte algo molesta yo.

-Pero es que Jacob sentí algo por ti – dijo apenado.

-El punto es que el "sentía" algo por mi – resalte la palaba sentía -. El esta enamorado de Vanessa, viene a presentármela y se casa en cinco meses – dije - ¿Ves algún peligro ahí? – pregunte.

-Tienes razón pero es difícil aceptar ver a alguien que alguna vez sintió algo por ti – insistió y ahora la molesta era yo.

-Edward me alteras – dije levantándome rápido, me dirigí para adentro de la casa y comencé a subir las escaleras.

-Bella no te vayas – dijo y lo ignore, hay momentos que realmente no lo entiendo, ya no puedo darle mas seguridad de que soy solo de él -. Bella perdón – insistió.

-¡Auh! – exclame, me recline un poco para adelante y apreté mi barriguita. Escuche a Edward corriendo hacia mi – pequeña no hagas eso – dije sobando mi barriga.

-¿¡Bella que paso! – ojala dejara de preocuparse tanto. Arrugue justo mi nariz en señal de dolor ya que mi pequeña porotita se estaba acomodando.

-Solo se esta acomodando – dije -. Carlie… pequeña… despacio cielo – dije sobando aun mi barriga -. Por favor pequeña – insistí.

-Mami ¿potita pota mal? – pregunto Nessie mirándome seria.

-Bella vamos a recostarte – dijo Edward tomándome del brazo.

-Ya esta, ya termino – dije enderezándome -. Nessie, solo se estaba acomodando porque tiene poco lugar – ahora Nessie sonrió -. Nos quedemos afuera para que Nessie aproveche el día – pedí y Edward asintió mientras me ayudaba a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Segura fue solo eso? – pregunto.

-Segura – afirme -. Yo soy chica, ella esta muy grande y tiene poco espacio – explique.

-Aun recuerdo que tu anemia esta peor y hoy tu cara esta mas pálida que de costumbre – dijo serio.

-Estamos bien – conteste. Carlisle estaba preocupado porque a pesar de todas las vitaminas, calcio y hierro la anemia no mejoraba, mi pequeña crecía bien pero mi salud no era la mejor.

-¿Quieres comer algo? – y solo mencionar la comida hizo rugir mi estomago. Edward sonrió solo un poco.

-Mmm… tengo un antojo – dije mientras me sentaba.

-¿Qué quieres? – se arrodillo a mi lado y su mirada era dulce.

-Un sándwich de verduras – dije relamiendo mis labios -. Con tomate, lechuga, huevo mucha mayonesa y puedes ponerle algo de atún – sonrió mucho -. Y que el pan sea negro y que este calentito.

-De acuerdo voy a ver si tengo que ir a comprar algo – dijo y se fue en dirección a la casa.

-Espera… - dije y se volvió.

-¿Qué pasa? – mordí mi labio y puse mi mejor cara de inocencia, lo cual hizo que riera bajito.

-Quiero helado de chocolate blanco y menta – pedí y suspiro profundo -. Perdón – dije bajito.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón? – pregunto arrodillándose de nuevo a mi lado.

-Es que vas a tener que salir a comprar porque estoy segura que helado no hay y que pan tampoco tenemos – conteste.

-Sabes que iría al fin del mundo por traer lo que quieres – dijo sonriendo -. Nunca mas me pidas perdón por algo así – dijo para luego besarme.

-Papi – lo llamo Nessie por lo que nos separamos -. Queo helado futilla – dijo y reímos.

-¿Vas conmigo a comprar? – le pregunto y ella asintió -. ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto y asentí - ¿Quieres ir y paseamos un rato o te quedas? – y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-¡Voy con ustedes! - exclame con alegría.

-Bella siento lo de recién – dijo y acaricie su rostro -, sé que es tonto tener celos cuando ya estamos casados y esperamos nuestra hija… pero es que te amo tanto – dijo y sonreí.

-También te amo y es bueno saber que nos vamos a celar siempre – dije -, pero Jake no es un problema entre nosotros – afirme y el asintió.

-Me olvide de avisarte que esta semana viene por última vez la psicóloga que esta evaluando la adopción – comenzó y lo escuche atenta -. Hablo con Jasper y le dijo que si en esta última sesión sigue todo tan bien para la siguiente semana firmamos los papeles de la adopción – dijo con mucha satisfacción.

-Ves amor – dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos – todo va tomando su lugar, cada cosa se esta acomodando en su lugar, ya no debes preocuparte por anda, solo nos queda disfrutar estar juntos con nuestras pequeñas – dije y nos dimos un pequeño beso.

-Tienes razón, es increíble pero cada cosa esta en su lugar – se puso de pie y tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar -. Vamos a comprar lo que quieres, pero semejante sándwich a las cuatro de la tarde me parece exagerado – reímos los dos.

Subimos al auto los tres y nos dirigimos al mercado para comprar lo que necesitábamos para mi sándwich y luego fuimos a la heladería, compro demasiado helado, pero según él estaba seguro que haría falta. Una vez en casa me senté en los sillones mientras él fue a preparar mi sándwich.

-Mis niñas – dijo mientras entraba al living – Nessie miraba dibujitos mientras yo la contemplaba a ella -, aquí esta su helado – dijo entregándole la copa de helado a Nessie – y aquí esta su sándwich – me entrego el plato y se me hizo agua la boca, por lo que me apresure a comerlo.

-Veo que estabas con hambre –dijo mientras reía y yo solo asentí porque tenía mi boca ocupada con un gran bocado -. Come despacio te vas a atragantar – dijo y volvió a la cocina. Unos minutos después volvió con una copa de helado que venia comiendo y se sentó con nosotras - ¿Qué estamos viendo? – pregunto a Nessie.

-Damatas – contesto Nessie -. Queo uno esos – dijo señalando la pantalla.

-¿Un perrito? – pregunte y Nessie asintió -. Veremos mas adelante – dije porque particularmente no me gustaba mucho la idea. En realidad nunca tuve un perro no se como era tenerlo.

-Podríamos comprar un perrito – dijo con algo de duda mirándome.

-Después lo hablamos – dije y asintió.

Cuando el día término nos fuimos a dormir, obviamente habíamos cenado aunque a las cinco de la tarde me comí dos grandes sándwich y una copa de helado, pero llegada las nueve de la noche tenia hambre de nuevo. Me desperté cerca de las tres de la mañana y tenía muchas ganas de comer helado de menta, pero no tenia ganas de levantarme.

-Edward – lo llame mientras tocaba su hombro, pero no se movió -. Edward – insistí y no hubo resultado - ¡Edward! – exclame mas fuerte sacudiéndolo un poco y seguía durmiendo - ¡EDWARD! – grite y se sentó asustado en la cama, pero me dio gracia y me miro sorprendido sin entender al ver que me reía con ganas.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto algo molesto mientras yo seguía riendo.

-Perdón es que te ves muy gracioso – su pelo revuelto mas de lo habitual, su cara de asustado… hace unos segundos y sus ojos aun algo cerrados. Mucha cara de sueño.

-Casi se me sale el corazón – acuso con seriedad y lo mire seria -, pensé que pasaba algo, ni siquiera estoy bien despierto – siguió protestando -, podrías haber sido mas suave – me reto y comencé a sentirme mal por haberlo molestado. No me miraba solo tiraba de su pelo tratando de acomodarlo.

-Lo… siento… - dije entre lagrimas, las cuales empezaron a caer despacio -, es… que… intenteee… - y el llanto salió con fuerza. Lo sentí abrazarme con fuerza.

-Perdón Bella, amor, siento haber sido tan duro – se disculpaba.

-Lo intentee… pero… pero… - tartamudeaba por las lagrimas – no… te… despertabas… - seguí llorando.

-Lo siento mi niña, pero no llores más – pidió - ¿Qué necesitabas? ¿Para que me llamabas? – pregunto angustiado.

-Helado – respondí conteniendo las lágrimas. Se alejó un poco y me miro sorprendido.

-¿Helado? – Pregunto y llore más -. Bella no llores – insistió.

-Helado de menta – dije -, eso quiero y estoy cansada para bajar – había logrado controlar un poco el llanto.

-Ahora lo traigo – dijo levantándose.

-¡Perdón! – exclame y oculte mi rostro en la almohada mientras seguía llorando. Las malditas hormonas no paraban, definitivamente lo iba a volver loco.

Unos minutos después lo escuche entrar en la habitación – Bella mi niña – me llamo y negué con la cabeza, aun tenia mi cara escondida en la almohada -, vamos amor acá esta tu helado – lentamente me di vuelta y lo mire, gracias a dios sonreía.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón… - ahora largo una carcajada y lo mire seria.

-Te ves tan culpable – se sentó a mi lado y tome mi copa de helado -, ya no llores no ha sido nada – siguió y seco con sus dedos mis lagrimas -. Aunque para una próxima vez trata de ser más suave – dijo mientras comencé a comer mi helado.

-¡Es tan rico! – exclame y se acomodó en su lado de a cama - ¿Quieres? – le ofrecí acercándole una buena cucharada de helado. Se incorporo un poco y acerque la cuchara a su boca y verlo cerrarla en torno a la cuchara hizo que toda mi piel se erizara y sintiera un poco de humedad en mi sexo – Quiero hacerte el amor – dije mientras me abalance a besarlo con algo de fuerza. Edward respondió el beso pero luego de unos minutos me alejo.

-Bella sabes que no podemos – rodé mis ojos y resople.

-De acuerdo – dije molesta -, vamos a dormir – deje la copa de helado, de la que solo probé dos cucharadas y me acomode para acostarme.

-¿No comes tu helado? – pregunto.

-Ya se me pasaron las ganas – dije molesta.

-Bella me vas a volver loco – dijo riendo -, pero te amo – dijo tapando mi boca cuando iba a protestar -. Ahora duerme que a los dos nos hace falta – asentí. Se acomodó a mi lado y me abrazo acariciando con una mano mi barriguita hasta que nos dormimos.


	79. Capitulo 78: Jacob, Vanessa y Tía

**Capitulo 78: Jacob, Vanessa y Tía.**

_Bella POV_

El lunes cerca de las cinco de la tarde tocaron la puerta de casa, Nessie ya estaba conmigo ya que al estar en casa todo el tiempo decidimos con Edward que solo fuera durante la mañana a la guardería y a la una de la tarde cuando él venia a almorzar la traía a casa.

-Nessie no abras aun la puerta – le advertí cuando la vi estirar su mano hacia el picaporte.

-Mami soy gande – dijo y reí.

-Eres chiquita – dije -. Aun eres mi bebe – sonrió.

-Potita es bebe – dijo y reí mas.

-Y tu también, solo tienes dos añitos – dije acariciando su cabecita -. Ahora vamos a ver quien viene – dije y abrí la puerta. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en mi rostro y me quede helada.

-¡Bells estas enorme! – exclamo Jake sonriendo.

-¡Jake! – exclame y me lance a sus brazos para abrazarlo, él se tambaleo un poco pero logro estabilizarnos.

-Despacio Bells, me vas a tirar – dijo y reí.

-Lo siento – dije soltándolo -, me olvido que somos dos ahora – su sonrisa fue mas grande -. Nessie ven a saludar al tío Jake – dije y Nessie se asomo, miro a Jake con duda y luego se acercó.

-Hola Nessie, estás mucho más grande – le dijo acariciando su mejilla mientras se agacho para quedar más o menos a su altura.

-Tengo dos – contesto ella y reímos.

-Hola – sentí la voz de una chica y la mire. Realmente bonita, su pelo era de un cobrizo claro, ojos marrones muy claros y su piel blanca.

-Bells ella es Vanessa – dijo abrazándola por la cintura mientras la miraba con una sonrisa dulce -. La luz de mi vida – dijo.

-Vanessa es un gusto – dije tendiéndole mi mano la cual tomo y estrecho.

-Para mi también, Jake habla mucho de ti, muchos recuerdos – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Y ella es Tía la prima de Vanessa – dijo Jake presentándome a otra chica delgada, su pelo algo claro y ojos celestes.

-Un gusto Tía – dije tendiéndole mi mano y ella sonrió mientras la estrecho -, pero pasen – dije dándoles lugar para pasar.

-¿Y tu quien eres? – dijo Vanessa mirando a Nessie.

-Nessie – contesto ella y le tiro los brazos para que la alzara.

-Que hermosa eres, muy parecida a tu mamá – dijo sonriéndole.

-Mi mami hemosa – dijo Nessie sonriendo. Me llamo la atención que Tía no se acercara a Nessie o bien mi niña no la saludara, pero puede pasar que no a todos les gusten los niños.

-¿Quieren tomar algo? – pregunte y Jake me miro serio, no entendí el cambio en su cara.

-Ya Renée nos advirtió antes de venir que tenias que estar en reposo, así que mejor te sientas que nosotros trajimos algo para merendar – dijo Jake mostrándome un bolsa.

-Yo puedo preparar algo de tomar – se ofreció Vanessa.

-Son mis invitados – proteste.

-Tu solo siéntate que no quiero pelear – dijo Jake y me senté en uno de los sillones.

-Nessie muéstrale la cocina a Vanessa – le pedí, se bajo de los brazos de Vanessa y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Te acompaño – dijo Tía y se fue con ellas.

-Ahora Bells – empezó Jake acomodándose a mi lado -, debo decir que estas hermosa – dijo señalando mi barriguita y yo la acaricie -. Se te ve muy feliz y me alegra mucho – fue muy sincero.

-Gracias Jake, a ti te veo muy enamorado – dije sonriendo y él se ruborizo. Estaba muy enamorado, eso me dio la pauta y me hacia muy feliz.

-Estoy perdido por ella – dijo y reí -. Es la mujer más hermosa, dulce, comprensiva que conozco y además ha sido todo un apoyo, cree mucho en mí – dijo y me sentí feliz porque Jake se merecía que lo amaran.

-Jake eso es fabuloso - dije tomando su mano y sonreímos ahora con algo de melancolía -, no me hubiera gustado que estuvieras solo.

-Todo se supera Bells, además creo que confundí la amistad que nos unía con algo mas – dijo -, creo que era mas que todo el no estar con nadie, haber estado tanto tiempo solo que deje que la amistad que sentíamos me cegara pensando que eras mi destino – suspire profundo porque era un alivio que todo eso ya hubiera pasado, sino era así iba a tener que mantenerlo mas lejos de lo que estábamos ahora y no quería perder a mi amigo.

-Es un alivio Jake, realmente estoy feliz por ti – dijo y nos abrazamos.

-Tío Jake – dijo Nessie acercándose corriendo – Nesa llama – dijo señalando la cocina.

-Vanessa te llama – dije y asintió.

-Ahora vuelvo – dijo y fue para la cocina seguido por Nessie. Mientras Jake entraba a la cocina Tía salía y se acomodó en uno de los sillones de un cuerpo frente a mí.

Unos minutos después salieron de la cocina, Vanessa venia ruborizada al igual que Jake y Nessie riendo con picardía - ¿Sucede algo? – pregunte y los dos negaron con la cabeza, pero no les creí.

-Mami – Nessie vino hasta mi lado, me agache un poco y ella se acercó a mi oído – Nesa y tío Jake dieron beso – dijo riendo y la imite – acá – dijo señalándose la boca.

Los mire – No habíamos visto que estaba en la cocina – se disculpo Vanessa y estaba muy apenada.

-Igual mami y papi – dijo y reí.

-No se preocupen, no es algo no vio en casa – dije y reímos. Ellos parecían aliviados.

Estuvimos conversando durante muchísimo tiempo, de vez en cuando Nessie se llevaba a Vanessa y la hacia jugar con ella, por lo que veía no le molestaba y además parecia le gustan los niños. A las siete de la tarde llego Edward, cuando entro luego del recibimiento habitual de Nessie con un grito de "papi" y abrazarse, se disculpo para irse a cambiar el traje y unos minutos después apareció con jeans, zapatillas y remera.

-Jacob ¿Cómo estas? – dijo estrechando la mano de Jake.

-Muy bien Edward ¿Y tú? – los dos estaban serios, aunque no había hostilidad.

-Muy bien también – contesto Edward.

-Te presento a Vanessa – dijo mientras la abrazaba nuevamente por la cintura.

-Vanessa es un gusto – dijo Edward y también estrecho su mano.

-También para mí – contesto ella.

-Soy Tía – dijo la prima de Vanessa acercándose a Edward y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mi mirada en ese momento fue asesina, después de todo a mi apenas si me dio la mano y Nessie prácticamente la ignoro. Edward la saludo cortésmente y luego se alejó.

-Ven aquí – dije palmeando al lado mio en el sillón grande. Aguarde que se sentara y apoye mi espalda en su pecho, me abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi barriga. Jake se sentó en el sillón grande también con Vanessa abrazada y Tía se sentó en el sillón de un cuerpo frente a nosotros. Nessie como toda una niña buena se sentó en la alfombra y comenzó a pintar con sus crayones.

-Es muy tranquila – dijo Vanessa refiriéndose a Nessie.

-Es un angelito – contesto Edward sonriendo -, solo espero que esta pequeñita – dijo acariciando mi barriga – salga igual de tranquila.

-¿Y de cuento estas? – pregunto Tía y su voz sonó algo despreciativa. Jake la miro un poco enojado, Vanessa sorprendida y yo me estaba irritando.

-Siete meses – contesto Edward y en su voz transmitía la alegría.

-Se los ve muy bien – dijo Jake sonriendo -, los felicitos es muy bueno verlos tan bien – sonreí y sentí el beso de Edward en mi cabeza.

-¿Y quien toca el piano? - pregunto Tía -. Aunque debo decir que por tus manos estoy segura que debes ser tu Edward – rodé mis ojos y resople. No quiero parecer paranoica, pero eso suena a que esta coqueteando con mi marido delante mio.

-Si, efectivamente soy yo – contesto Edward y sonó un poco incomodo. Entrelace mis dedos en los de él en cada mano. Porque estas manos son mías y solo mías.

-Podrías tocar algo – dijo emocionada la muy estúpida.

-Edward solo toca para mi y nuestros bebés – dije contestando de mal humor.

-Bella – me llamo Vanessa -, antes de que me olvide quería darte la invitación para la boda – dijo cortando un poco el clima. Se puso de pie y fue a buscar su bolso. Tome la invitación cuando me la entrego -. Realmente espero que puedan ir – dijo cuando la tome y sonreí un poco.

-Haremos todo lo posible – contesto Edward -, para ese entonces nuestra pequeña Carlie tendrá tres meses seguramente, así que seguro no habrá problema – lo mire un poco y me sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Edward – dijo Jake y lo miramos -, realmente significa mucho que Bella vaya - Jake parecia realmente agradecido.

-El 20 de octubre - dije leyendo la tarjeta - ¿Cómo van los preparativo? – pregunte mirando de reojo a la tarada de Tía que no dejaba de ver a mi Edward.

-¡Me están volviendo loca! – exclamo Vanessa y reímos -. No sabia que organizar un casamiento seria tan complicado - siguió - , tantas cosas que planear, organizar, reservas, invitaciones que esto y aquello… Jake me vive diciendo que respire y me tranquilice…

-Creo que hay momentos en que se olvida de respirar de tanto hablar por teléfono asegurándose de todo y eso que aun faltan cinco meses, no quiero saber como será cuando llegue el momento – agrego Jake y se lo veía tan embelesado con Vanessa y tan enamorada.

-Te aseguro que cuando llega el momento todas las mujeres están histéricas – dijo Edward en tono de burla.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no estaba histérica! – exclame y reímos.

-No solo tuviste un ataque de pánico – Edward seguía burlándose.

-¿Un ataque de pánico? – Jake me miraba riendo.

-Solo fue un momento y porque no había visto a "mi Edward" – dije mirando a Tía que me mando una mirada asesina -. No me dejaron verlo en todo el día - proteste -, eso me puso algo ansiosa.

-¿O histérica? – dijo Jake riendo.

-No era histeria – dije.

-No le hagas caso – dijo Vanessa -, ellos no entiende lo que significa para las mujeres el casamiento y todo lo que implica – y estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Es un vestido, la fiesta, los invitados… - enumero Jake mientras reía.

-Y más vestidos, las madrinas, los padrinos y más invitados… - agrego Edward y le pegue en la mano.

-¡No es solo eso! – exclame.

-¿Cuántas veces te cambiaste ese día? – pregunto Edward.

Lo pensé un minuto – Cuatro – dije -. A la mañana cuando me levante, luego de bañarme, cuando me puse el vestido de novia, luego el vestido para después de la boda y luego para dormir.

-Entonces fueron cinco – dijo Jake y rodé mis ojos.

-Porque que las mujeres tenemos que estar siempre bien – dijo Vanessa -. Además no me vas a negar Edward que no disfrutaste de cada cambio – dijo mirando a Edward.

-Solo la pude ver a partir del vestido de novia, hay dos mudas que no vi – dijo riéndose.

-Igual creo que eres demasiado joven y guapo para estar casado Edward – dijo Tía y todo el ambiente de buen humor se acabó y sino fuera que tengo siete meses de embarazo y que prácticamente no me puedo mover la hubiera sacado de mi casa a las patadas.

-Creo que por hoy a sido suficiente – dijo Jake de pronto y lo mire sorprendida -. Creo que Bella debería descansar – dijo mirando a Edward.

-Tienes razón, ya esta tarde – acordó Edward.

-Tía nos vamos – dijo Vanessa con mal humor -, Nessie preciosa mañana seguro nos vemos – dijo agachándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Tau tía Nesa – contesto Nessie, luego miro a Jake – tau tío Jake - dijo.

-Chau preciosa – dijo Jake también dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Miro a Tía – Tau – dijo desde lejos y con la mano.

-Chau – contesto secamente y apreté fuerte la mano de Edward.

-Shhh… Tranquila amor – dijo en apenas un susurro en mi oído.

Nos despedimos todos saludándonos con un beso, excepto Jacob y Edward que solo se dieron la mano pero de manera muy amistosa, pero mi sangre hirvió cuando vi que Tía tomaba a Edward de la nuca mientras besaba su mejilla. Gracias a dios el apenas si la miro y saco la mano de Tía bruscamente, lo que me hizo muy feliz.

-Bella – me llamo Vanessa y me acerque a ella -. Quiero disculparme por la forma en que se ha comportado Tía – dijo con cara afligida.

-No te voy a negar que no me a gustado para nada – conteste -, pero no es tu culpa, es ella la que tendría que aprender a ser mas ubicada – dije.

-Igual, prometo que si mañana nos dejas venir de nuevo después de esto, ella no viene con nosotros – dijo Vanessa y sonreí, para mi era lo mejor, no me iba a aguantar otra ronda con esa.

-Mañana pueden volver tu y Jake sin problema – Vanessa sonrió, volvió a darme un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Jake que la esperaba en el auto.

Cuando entre a casa Edward ya estaba instalado en le piano junto a Nessie enseñándole a tocar, lo mire durante unos minutos y los dos estaban concentrados. Fui a la cocina para buscar algo de tomar.

-¡Auh! – exclame tomándome de la mesada, esta niña era demasiado fuerte – Carlie pequeña ya te he dicho que mas despacio – otra vez la patadita fue cerca de mis costillas, se empezó a mover con fuerza seguramente porque se estaba acomodando, había estado mucho sentada y buscaba su posición de nuevo -. Carlie con más suavidad bebé – insistí mientras seguía la revolución dentro de mi barriguita – Eso pequeña, así me gusta mi buena niña – dije

Me serví mi vaso de jugo y volví al living donde mis amores, los dos seguían al piano y Nessie se veía fascina. Me senté en los sillones a escucharlos y verlos, se veían adorables los dos juntos. Cuando terminaron nos fuimos a acostar, cambie a Nessie y me acosté a su lado a leerle un cuento en lo que Edward se duchaba. Creo que termine durmiéndome yo antes que ella.

-Bella… amor… - fue apenas un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte con la voz ronca por el sueño.

-Vamos amor, tienes que acostarte – dije mientras me ayudaba a levantar ya no le era tan fácil llevarme en brazos como antes, pero hizo el esfuerzo porque creo estaba muy dormida -. Bella ayúdame un poco así te cambio – dijo pero apenas lo escuchaba.-finalmente como pudo me cambio y yo prácticamente ni me moví.

Tía estaba demasiado cerca de Edward para mi gusto y él solo le sonreía como me solía sonreír a mí, esa sonrisa torcida que me derretía entera, era obvio que no me habían visto aun. Alguien se interpuso entre nosotros, no me fije quien, solo sé que cuando conseguí mirar de nuevo para donde estaban se había ido. Unos minutos después los encontré a lo lejos en uno de los pasillos del hospital pero ellos aun no me vieron, comenzó a faltarme el aire cuando vi que la tomaba por la cintura y la alejaba, así que fui tras ellos pero con mi barriguita era imposible ir muy rápido, los perdí de vista nuevamente. Llegue al pasillo donde estaban las consultas y todas las puertas estaban cerradas, había pacientes sentados esperando y me miraban algo raro seguramente era por mi cara de angustia, finalmente decidí que si era necesario iba a entrar consulta por consulta buscándolos, pero no iba a aguantar esto de Edward, no de él, no después de decirme que me amaba y de habernos casado. ¿Qué hacia con ella? Apenas la conoció ayer. A la cuarta puerta que abrí los encontré, ya no podía respirar y sentía que me ahogaba, ella estaba sentada en el borde de la camilla con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, su ropa interior tirada en el piso, su vestido subido a la cintura y el pantalón de Edward a mitad de pierna. Edward me daba la espalda y Tía abrió los ojos mirándome con burla mientras el seguía embistiendo contra ella y gemían.

-¡EDWARD NO! – grite llevando una mano a mi pecho y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Bella, amor ¿Qué pasa? – exclamo muy preocupado después de prender la luz del velador.

-¡Edward! – exclame mientras me aferraba a su cuello y seguía llorando a mares.

-Bella, hermosa… Shhh… tranquila mi niña, estoy aquí hermosa – me consolaba y yo solo podía dar gracias que esa pesadilla fuera solo eso porque se había sentido demasiado real.

-¡Te amo Edward! – exclame entre sollozos.

-¿Fue un mal sueño? – pregunto con angustia en su voz.

-¡Una pesadilla! – exclame y llore peor.

-Ya paso, tranquila – repitió mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-¿Nunca lo harías verdad? – pregunto y el intento alejarse, calculo que para mirarme pero no lo deje.

-¿Nunca haría que? – Pregunto desorientado - ¿Bella que soñaste? – estaba vez logro separarnos y comenzó a secar mis lagrimas con sus dedos.

-Soñé… - y ahora me sentía avergonzada porque era totalmente ridículo.

-¿Bella que soñaste? – insistió mirándome con ternura.

-No te rías – advertí antes de empezar a hablar un poco más calmada y hora realmente lo desoriente -. Soñé que te encontraba teniendo relaciones con Tía en el hospital – dije rápido conteniendo el aire.

Me miro serio – Pero sabes que nunca pasaría – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo se – afirme -, solo… creo que hoy… te estuvo coqueteando y yo estaba ahí – dije -. ¡Y mírame! – exclame y el aun me miraba serio. Yo solo pude agachar mi cabeza.

-¿Qué mire que Bella? – pregunto tomándome del mentón para obligarme a verlo.

-Estoy pesada, gorda, cansada todo el tiempo... – dije.

-Estas hermosa, radiante, con una hermosa barriguita de embarazada que me vuelve loco, esta preciosa y devastadoramente atractiva – dijo cortándome.

-Pero ni siquiera nos podemos tocar – proteste.

-Pero te puedo besar todo lo que quiera – replico – y no tengo problema en esperar – dijo colocando un mechón de mi pelo que tapaba mi cara detrás de mi oreja con toda dulzura.

-Sé que nunca me harías algo así – se acercó y comenzó a besarme despacio. Me aferre de su cuello y el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Nunca haría nada para dañarte – dije cuando se alejó un poco y volvió a besarme durante varios minutos más -. ¿Estas mejor? – pregunto cuando terminamos de besarnos.

-Si – conteste.

-Hay que dormir – dijo y nos acomodamos nuevamente. Me ayudo a acomodar mi barriguita sobre la almohada en forma de banana para apoyarla ahí, se acomodó detrás mía para abrazarme -. Descansa, te aseguro que tendrás un hermoso sueño ahora – sonreí y acaricie su mano.

El martes con Jake y Vanessa solo hablamos por teléfono ya que ellos decidieron salir de paseo para que Vanessa conociera Forks y Port Angeles, él quería enseñarle la Push y la casa de sus abuelos, no me queje, después del sueño no había quedado bien de animo así que preferí relajarme sola en casa además hoy me tocaba control, tenia una ecografía así que seria complicado.

-Carlisle – salude cuando abrí la puerta luego de que golpearan.

-¡Abelo! – exclamo Nessie y vino corriendo hacia los brazos de Carlisle quien la levanto y comenzó a besarla.

-Estrellita estás enorme – le dijo Carlisle y ella sonrió orgullosa – toda una niña grande – asintió.

-Hoy tenia que ir yo para la ecografía – dije sorprendida de verlo en casa.

-Edward me pidió te buscara para llevarte porque él no podía venir – no me había llamado.

-De acuerdo solo déjame buscar mi bolso – dije y el asintió.

Carlisle nos llevo a hospital y luego me acompaño hasta la oficina de Edward, cuando llegamos Kachiri me miro sonriendo.

-¡Bella estas hermosa! – sonreí y acaricie mi barriga.

-Gracias Kachiri ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunte mientras me sentaba la barriguita me pesaba mucho, Carlisle me miraba algo preocupado según parecia por su entrecejo ceñido.

-Muy bien – contesto -, Forks a sido lo mejor para mi – sonreí.

-Me alegro – conteste – y ¿Zafrina? – pregunte -. Hace mucho que no la veo – con ella me había llevado muy bien.

-Excelente – contesto aun más feliz, creo que había alguna novedad por ahí.

-No quisiera sonar grosero – dijo Carlisle -, pero necesito revisar a Bella ahora así que ¿podrías ver si Edward esta libre? – pregunto Carlisle, Kachiri asintió y entro a su oficina.

Esperamos unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y… -¡Tía! – exclame Carlisle me miro sorprendido, ella paso y me mato prácticamente con su mirada totalmente enfurecida y luego salió Edward acompañado de Kachiri. Obviamente mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Shhh… no llores, no se te ocurra llorar por algo que no sabes – dijo con firmeza -. Vamos por la ecografía y luego te cuento que paso, pero no derrames una lágrima por culpa de ella – asentí.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Carlisle.

-No es nada grave – contesto Edward -. Vamos por la ecografía – insistió. Tomo mi mano y también a Nessie -. Ven con papi estrellita – dijo y se besaron en la mejilla.

Carlisle comenzó a realizar la ecografía, antes había entrado Charlotte para sacarme sangre, la cara de Carlisle reflejaba preocupación por lo que la de Edward también estaba igual. Durante la ecografía Carlisle le mostro a Nessie donde estaba su hermanita e hizo que escuchara los latidos del corazón, incluso la dejo mover un poco el scan que pasa por mi panza.

-Bella baja así te pesamos – dijo luego de la ecografía. Edward me ayudo a bajar y fui hacia la balanza - ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? – pregunto mientras con seriedad miraba mi peso en la balanza.

-Bien – dije con duda -. Lo habitual… cansada… con hambre… sueño… - enumere y el seguí mirándome serio y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Vamos a esperar los análisis para que veamos como esta tu anemia – dijo y asentimos -. Carlie esta muy bien – respire aliviada.

-¿Y Bella? – pregunto Edward.

-Ahora vemos – dijo Carlisle.


	80. Capitulo 79: La adopción

**Hola! Aca estoy de nuevo con mas capitulos de esta historia, impresionante la cantidad de reviews que estan dejando y las leo a cada uno y les agradezco a cada uno por dejarlas!**

**No las entretengo mas y vamos de lleno a la historia!**

**Besos y disfruten, nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 79: La adopción.**

_Edward POV_

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando Kachiri me aviso que tenia visitas, mire mi reloj y tenia que irme a buscar a Bella para la ecografía que nos tocaba hoy, Kachiri aun estaba parada frente a mi esperando indicaciones.

-¿Quién es? – pregunte, porque que yo supiera no esperaba a nadie hoy.

-Es una señorita, se llama Tía – dijo y por un momento me encontré totalmente perdido, hasta que recordé quien era.

-¿¡Tía! – eso me sorprendió y Kachiri me miraba seria.

-Si quieres puedo decirle que no la puedes atender – se ofreció pero negué con la cabeza. Es mejor cortar esto antes de que empiece algo peor.

-Dame solo un segundo que hablo con mi padre y te aviso para que pase – dije y asintió.

Tome el celular porque era mas seguro encontrarlo ahí que encontrarlo en su consulta, siempre estaba dando vueltas por el hospital a menos que tuviera pacientes fijos.

-Edward, hijo ¿pasa algo? – pregunto.

-¿Estas muy ocupado? – pregunte.

-En este momento no – contesto y eso me venia muy bien -. Recién tengo ocupado para cuando les toca la ecografía a ustedes – y eso era mucho mejor.

-Me podrías hacer el favor de buscar a Bella y traerla, justo se presento un asunto que necesito arreglar ahora – comente. No quería tener problemas futuros con Bella así que lo mejor era hablar con Tía y dejarle todo claro.

-No hay problema me voy a buscarla ahora – contesto.

-Gracias – dije y cortamos -. Kachiri – llame por el interno.

-Dime Edward – contesto.

-Has entrar a la señorita – dije. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y Kachiri dejo entrar a Tía.

-Edward… es todo un gusto volverte a ver – dijo acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla. Venia con un vestido muy corto de color naranja y tacos altos en el mismo tono.

-Toma asiento – dije señalando la silla frente a mi escritorio aunque la vi mirar los sillones, rápido me fui a mi asiento y ella se acomodó donde indique.

-¿Como has estado? – pregunto como si hiciera tiempo nos conociéramos y mas que no nos viéramos.

-Con mucho trabajo – conteste sin dar mas detalle - ¿Qué tal tu estancia en Forks? – pregunte de manera cortes, no porque realmente me interesara.

-Es un pueblo demasiado tranquilo – dije sonriendo -. No se como no se aburren acá, es algo deprimente – sonreí.

-Uno se acostumbra – dije. De chico siempre pensé que apenas tuviera la edad suficiente me iría para no volver mas ya que me parecia deprimente el lugar.

-Es el segundo día que estoy ya quiero salir corriendo – dijo riendo y la imite. En eso la pude entender, me supo pasar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedan? – pregunte, aun siendo cortes.

-Nos vamos el jueves – dijo intentando hacer un puchero de tristeza cosa que me pareció muy rara y desubicada. Me parecia mejor ir directamente al grano y no dar mas vueltas en la conversación.

-¿A que se debe esta visita? – pregunté tratando de darle el menor entusiasmo posible a la pregunta.

-No conozco a nadie por acá – comenzó -, Vanessa y Jake se fueron a pasear y en ese momento me sentía algo mal, pero como ahora estoy perfecta tenia ganas de salir y pensé en buscarte, podríamos tomar algo – dijo sin rodeos.

-Tía creo que estas confundida o por lo menos prefiero pensar eso – comencé y ella me miraba sonriendo -, vamos a aclarar las cosas. Estoy casado, extremadamente feliz y lo que seas pienses que quieres conseguir conmigo no lo vas a lograr – asegure y ahora la sonrisa se la había ido.

-¿Acoso no te hace falta diversión? – pregunto sugestivamente -. Con eso del reposo de tu esposa y su embarazo me vas a decir que no estas con ganas de algo – resople, que tenia ganas de algo era seguro pero con la única que lo quería era con Bella – Ella ni siquiera tiene que enterarse – siguió.

-Tía ¿Ves esto? – Dije mostrando mi anillo -, es un compromiso que no pienso romper por nada ni nadie en el mundo – asegure -. Es amor, la amo con el alma y no hay mujer en esta tierra incluyéndote que me haga cambiar de opinión – cerré el asunto.

-Edward solo seria algo sin importancia – insistió y rodé mis ojos. Golpearon la puerta y entro Kachiri.

-Perdón que los interrumpa – y aunque lo dijo no lo sentía -, pero te están esperando para la ecografía – me puse de pie.

-Tía tengo que pedirte que te retires – dije lo mas amable que pude. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta -. Solo te voy a decir una cosa – dije antes que saliera y me miro nuevamente entusiasmada -. Tendrías que aprender a ubicarte y no ofrecerte tan libremente, eso no se ve bien en una mujer o por lo menos no es de mi agrado. Tienes que hacerte respetar sino nadie te tomara en serio nunca – su cara cambio radicalmente y ahora me miraba con cierto enojo y bronca -. Yo no te tomaría en serio en otra época – insistí.

-Edward – me llamo Kachiri que aun estaba en la oficina contemplando todo -, Bella te esta esperando junto con tu hija – insistió -. Creo que deberías irte a otro lado – agrego mirando a Tía la cual salió de manera rápida de mi oficina. Salí detrás de ella y Kachiri me acompañaba.

-¡Tía! – exclamo Bella y vi sus ojos llorosos. No iba a permitir que su mente fuera hacia donde no tenía que ir.

-Shhh… no llores, no se te ocurra llorar por algo que no sabes – me había acercado a Bella y me arrodille frente a ella -. Vamos por la ecografía y luego te cuento que paso, pero no derrames una lágrima por culpa de ella – Bella asintió pero no sonrió, igual esto no iba a pasar a mayores porque no lo dejaría.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto papá serio.

-No es nada grave. Vamos por la ecografía – eso era lo importante, saber como estaban dos de las tres personas mas importantes de mi mundo. Tome a Bella de la mano y cargue a Nessie -. Ven con papi estrellita – su manito acaricio mi mejilla y nos dimos un beso.

La cara de papá me estaba preocupando, mientras reviso al bebé en la ecografía parecia que todo estaba bien, pero cuando empezó la revisación de Bella, su peso, sus signos, el tacto y demás su cara de preocupación se acentuó.

-Bella baja así te pesamos – la ayude a bajar de la camilla delicadamente - ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? – miraba el peso de Bella en la balanza y parecia no gustarle.

-Bien. Lo habitual… cansada… con hambre… sueño… - creo que Bella se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo? – ya no me contuve, era mejor que nos dijera rápido que pasaba porque su silencio solo me ponía mas ansioso.

-Vamos a esperar los análisis para que veamos como esta tu anemia – asentimos -. Carlie esta muy bien – solo dijo Carlie, no dijo que estaban bien. Entonces Bella…

-¿Y Bella? – pregunte aun mas preocupado, porque si ella estuviera bien no hubiera aclarado que era solo Carlie.

-Ahora vemos – contesto y eso me dio la pauta de que Bella no estaba bien.

Nos quedamos en la consulta y papá le indico a Bella que podía cambiarse ya que estaba solo con una bata, nos dijo que volvía en minutos cuando le confirmaran que ya estaban los estudios. Con Bella nos quedamos en silencio mientras esperamos Nessie en su falda solo nos miraba.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunte luego de unos minutos

-Con hambre – contesto.

-Voy a buscar a papá así puedo llevarte a merendar – dije pero me detuvo cuando me quise poner de pie.

-Puedo esperar – su sonrisa fue muy fingida, sé que esta preocupada.

Acaricie su rostro – Vas a estar bien – asegure aunque yo estaba mas que preocupado.

-Vamos a hablar – nos interrumpió papá cuando entro -. Bien Carlie esta perfecta sus medidas están muy bien – repitió una vez mas y eso me alegro pero a la vez estaba ansioso por saber que pasaba con mi Bella - tiene 32 semanas un bebe de su tiempo tendría que pesar aproximadamente 1 kilo 800 gramos según las medidas – dijo sonriendo -, Carlie según las medidas estaría en 2 kilos que serian las medidas para un bebé de 33 semanas – explico -, como verán Carlie ha crecido mucho – sonrió y Bella parecia aliviada, pero hasta ahora solo hablo de nuestra bebé.

-¿Pero? – pregunte.

Papá respiro profundo – La anemia de Bella esta peor y lo que me preocupa es que el bebé toma peso pero Bella esta bajando – dijo -. Tendrías que haber aumentado por lo menos siete kilos y medio - dijo papá dirigiéndose a Bella -. Hasta hace dos meses viniste subiendo bien pero el mes pasado bajaste un kilo y este mes otro más – dijo -. Por eso andas tan cansada y pesada – dijo.

-¿Y que hacemos? – pregunte con algo de ansiedad.

-Te voy a subir la dosis de hierro y vitamina B12 – dijo papá -, tienes que hacer seis comidas sin saltearte ninguna en ningún momento, no importa donde estés o que estés haciendo – Bella asentía -. Además vas a tratar de comer alimentos que contengan mucho hierro como el hígado, la soja, lentejas, espinacas, acelgas incluso puedes comer algunas almejas – dijo papá riendo y Bella puso mala cara, eso logro alivianar el ambiente -. Y vamos a seguir con el reposo – nos miro con duda.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte ahora mas preocupado.

-No se asusten pero puede que por la anemia sientas un poco de taquicardia, algunos mareos o vértigos y algo de dificultad al respirar – dijo papá y creo que el que estaba pálido ahora era yo -, son síntomas normales los cuales van a ir desapareciendo a medida que vayas aumentando el hierro en la sangre – los dos asentimos -. El hierro trata de tomarlo con jugo de naranja para que se absorba mejor – dijo y los dos asentimos.

Terminamos con la consulta y tome a Nessie en brazos y a Bella de la mano. Fuimos en silencio hacia la cafetería para que pudiera merendar. Íbamos a empezar a alimentarla más desde ahora.

-Voy a estar bien – aseguro luego de unos minutos nos miramos y sonreí.

-Por supuesto – asegure.

-Solo tengo que alimentarme mejor y mas y seguir las indicaciones de Carlisle – siguió y asentí.

-Traigo la merienda y ustedes se quedan aquí – dije. Antes de separarme bese sus labios y la frente de Nessie.

Luego de que merendamos y viendo con Kachiri que no tenia nada urgente decidí llevarlas a casa y quedarme con ellas, Bella me tiene preocupado no quiero ni imaginarme que seria si le pasara algo, eso no puede ser.

-Edward voy a estar bien – aseguro cuando estábamos acostándonos para dormir luego de pasar toda la tarde juntos con Nessie jugando y disfrutando en familia.

-Lo se, nunca dejaría que te pase nada – conteste acariciando su espalda -. Si tengo que ir al cielo o al mismo infierno para impedirlo nunca nada te va a tocar ni a ti ni mis pequeñas.

-No será necesario porque voy a estar muy bien – aseguro y se la sentía convencida. "Ojala estuviera yo la misma convicción", pensé. Nos acomodamos para dormir, como si me fuera posible después del diagnostico de hoy.

-¡Edward! – Mi cuerpo se sacudía - ¡Edward, despierta! – "¡No hace ni cinco minutos me dormí!", proteste mentalmente. Solo espero que no sea otra pesadilla o un antojo porque seguro me largo a llorar yo - ¡Edward! – insistió.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – pregunte tratando de disimular el enojo. Sus hormonas me están volviendo loco, en un minuto esta feliz, al siguiente triste, de repente alegre y un minuto mas tarde rompe en llanto.

-¡Nos dormimos Edward! ¡Viene la psicóloga! – volvió a exclamar y se la notaba agitada. Yo apenas podía abrir los ojos. Me acomode boca arriba tapando mis ojos con un brazo.

-Bella recién nos dormimos – la sentí reír bajo y luego su mano sacaba mi brazo de mis ojos.

-Mira – dije mostrándome el reloj – son las ocho de la mañana, en una hora llega la psicóloga y el asistente social – dijo y aun no podía reaccionar.

-No puede ser Bella, juro que hace cinco minutos nos dormimos – la escuche reír de nuevo bajito y fue a la ventana abriendo las cortinas lo que hizo que tapara mis ojos porque aun estaba dormido y me molestaba la luz.

-Ahora amor dormilón – me dio un pequeño beso en los labios luego de empujar mi brazo nuevamente -, tienes que ducharte y ponerte muy guapo - dijo y quedo en silencio unos segundos por lo que abrí los ojos y la mire -. Mejor no tan guapo, si alguna es muy joven seguro coquetea contigo y no lo aguantaría de nuevo – sonreí y al igual que ella.

-¿En verdad son las ocho? – Bella me miraba sonriendo desde la puerta de la habitación – Necesito dormir – proteste -. Tengo que llamar a Jasper porque me dijo que quería estar cuando viniera – me senté en el borde de la cama.

-Me llamo – dijo antes de salir -, por él nos despertamos a tiempo - sonreí y luego refregué mi cara con las manos.

Una ducha, no muy larga porque no había mucho tiempo, mucha agua en la cara, una afeitada rápida, jeans, camisa mangas cortas y zapatillas, creo que medianamente estaba listo y despierto para esta última revisación. No puedo evitar estar nervioso, que con Bella estuviéramos casados había acelerado el proceso un poco, además era solo a mí al que le hacían la observación. A las nueve en punto llego Jasper y unos segundos después llegaron Bree Tanner que era nuestra psicóloga y Riley Bears que era el asistente social, los dos eran jóvenes y muy amables. Bree ya había estado hablando con nosotros en varias oportunidades. La idea era ver nuestra rutina, Jasper les indico que en este horario generalmente yo estaba trabajando por lo que la rutina habitual no la verían.

-¿En que horario trabaja? – pregunto Riley de manera formal.

-De 9 de la mañana a 19 de la tarde, pero vengo al mediodía a traer a Nessie de la guardería y me quedo a almorzar – conteste con firmeza aunque por dentro temblaba. Bella tomo una de mis manos y la entrelazo con la suya.

-Señora Isabella ¿su horario de trabajo? – ahora miraba a Bella.

-En este momento no trabajo – contesto -. Trabajábamos juntos, pero estoy de reposo por el embarazo – contesto acariciando su barriga.

-¿Algún problema grave? – pregunto Bree parecia genuinamente interesada.

-Un poco de anemia – contesto Bella -, nada muy grave en realidad pero para evitar mayores problemas el medico ordeno reposo – bese su mano -. Lo que sucede es que pase por mucho estrés unos meses atrás.

-Tengo entendido que el señor James Witherdale que es el padre biológico de Renesmee esta en la cárcel – los dos asentimos -. Y nunca intento hacerse cargo de la menor – siguió Riley y volvimos a asentir.

-Incluso firmo los papeles renunciando a la patria potestad – añadió Jasper -. Esta junto con toda a documentación que entregamos – era uno de los requisitos para que ya la pudiera adoptar. James no nos dio trabajo en ese aspecto y fue un alivio.

-Disculpen – interrumpió Bree -. ¿El stress a que se debió? – mire a Edward.

-Hace unos meses el señor James Witherdale junto con otras tres personas secuestraron a Renesmee para pedir un rescate por ella – se apresuró a contestar Jasper -. La situación fue muy estresante para la familia completa, pero entenderán que por se la mamá de la niña para ella fue un poco mas difícil la situación – siguió explicando y los dos asintieron -. Por ese motivo el padre biológico esta en la cárcel, además de tener cargos también por contrabando de drogas.

-Bien – dijo Riley -, ahora solo los vamos a observar durante un tiempo para ver como se desenvuelven – "¿Y que se supone que hacemos ahora?", pensé -. Solo tiene que hacer lo que harían normalmente – con Bella nos miramos sin saber que hacer porque ellos nos están mirando.

-Es que durante la semana no suelo estar – dije revolviendo mi pelo.

-Y con el reposo no hago mas que estar sentada acá o acostada – agrego Bella.

-¿Los fines de semana que suelen hacer? – pregunto Bree, con Bella nos miramos.

-Papi – me llamo Nessie y la mire -. Lete – pidió sonriendo.

-Voy a prepararle la leche - dije poniéndome de pie y alzando a Nessie.

-Edward – me llamo Jasper -. Yo me tengo que ir – dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo – conteste estrechando su mano -. Gracias por todo Jas – dije y el asintió.

-Pequeña estrellita – dijo acercándose a Nessie y ella lo abrazo mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla -. Bella, cuídate mucho – dijo mientras también le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Te acompaño a la puerta – dijo Bella comenzando a ponerse de pie. "Aun no entiende lo que es reposo absoluto", pensé.

-Bella no me hagas retarte – le llame la atención, me miro y suspiro mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en los sillones -. Ya te abro Jas – dije mientras íbamos a la puerta.

-Tau tío Jas – dijo Nessie mientras Jasper salía guiñándole un ojo antes de que cerrar la puerta.

-¿Ahora si la leche? – mire a Nessie y ella asintió con ganas.

-Edward – me llamo Bella, la mire y vi su cara, algo la estaba molestando -. Ayúdame a levantarme – dijo tendiendo su mano y me acerque rápido.

-¿Estás bien? – ya estaba preocupado.

-Es solo que intente levantarme pero no pudo y tengo que ir… ya sabes… - se encogió de hombros y sonreí. Me había olvidado por completo de Bree y Riley, ellos solo observaba nuestros movimientos.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar y comer? – pregunte mientras Bella iba al baño.

-Si no es mucha molestia aceptaría un te – dijo Bree y asentí. Mire a Riley.

-Un café estaría bien – dijo.

-Carli por favor pequeña – se sintió que decía Bella y reí bajo -, tranquila ya vamos a desayunar - siguió, cuando me gire Bree y Riley la miraban.

-Esta hablándole a la bebe – dije y los dos sonrieron – es grande y tiene poco espacio ya, le suele molestar cuando se mueve – dije.

-¿Ya eligieron el nombre? – pregunto Bree.

-Vamos a la cocina – pedí -. Si ya lo elegimos se llama Carlie – conteste su pregunta -. Pónganse cómodos – les indique mientras fui a preparar todo. Deje a Nessie en el piso a mi lado – Tu mamadera primero – dije mirándola y asintió.

-Edward necesito el desayuno urgente – dijo Bella entrando -. Con Carlie estamos con hambre – dijo arrugando su nariz señal de que el movimiento de la pequeña le estaba molestando.

Prepare el desayuno mientras todos esperaban sentados a la mesa menos Nessie que estaba junto a mí. Serví todo incluyendo el jugo de naranja con la pastilla de hierro para Bella, ella prácticamente se abalanzo sobre las tostadas, mi pobre panzoncita estaba con mucha hambre. Una vez terminamos de desayunar limpie la cocina. Los sábados por lo general luego del desayuno tocaba el piano con Nessie.

-Nessie vamos al piano – dije mientras la bajaba de su sillita alta.

-¡Si papi! – exclamo con entusiasmo -. ¡Queo música! – siempre la entusiasmaba tocar el piano, es muy parecida a mi en ese aspecto o por lo menos me parece, eso da la pauta que es mi hija.

-¿Estas bien? – sentí que preguntaba y cuando mire Bella se removía en el sillón incomoda mientras Bree se acercaba a ella.

-Solo se esta moviendo mucho y es difícil encontrar posición cómoda – contesto sonriendo.

-Creo que ya hemos visto suficiente y mejor dejamos a la señora descansar tranquila – dijo Riley.

-¿Qué pasaría ahora? – pregunte mientras alzaba a Nessie y me acerque sentándome al lado de Bella. Sobe un poco su barriguita donde se veía la patadita. Nessie se bajo y también toco el lugar riendo.

-La señorita Tanner me entrego en el día de ayer las evaluaciones psicológicas que realizo durante el tiempo que asistieron a la entrevistas se ve todo muy bien por lo que no hay ningún inconveniente con la adopción – mi corazón palpito con fuerza y con Bella apretamos nuestras manos que habíamos tomado.

-¿Cuándo tendríamos que pasar para finalizar los papeles? – pregunte con ansiedad.

-Ahora paso mi informe de la evaluación de hoy y me comunico con ustedes el viernes para confirmarles el horario en que pasarían el día lunes – confirmo Riley -. Ahí terminaría todo una vez que firmemos los documentos – todos respiramos aliviados y sonreímos.

Una vez nos despedimos y se fueron con Bella nos abrazamos fuerte. El lunes seria oficial Nessie seria una Cullen, no abría dudas de que es mi hija y nuestra familia estaría completa.

-Creo que voy a acostarme un poco – dijo Bella y nos separe para mirarla – Carlie esta muy inquieta, debe ser por mis nervios – me acerque y le di un pequeño beso.

-Te amo hermosa – dije y ella sonrió para luego morderse el labio -. Es mejor que descanses ahora -. Nessie acompañamos un ratito a mami en la cama – dije.

-¿Mami noni? – pregunto.

-Mami esta cansada – respondí. La acompañamos a la habitación y Bella se quedo dormida media hora después. Carlie estaba acomodada por lo que dejo de moverse.

El jueves Jacob paso con Vanessa por casa para despedirse, solo puede estar con ellos una hora ya que no me fue posible salir antes, ya había faltado el día anterior y antes había salido temprano. Ese día vinieron sin Tía lo cual agradecí, pero apenas se fueron Bella empezó el interrogatorio sobre lo que paso en la oficina.

-No me dijiste que hacia Tía en tu oficina – se acomodó en los sillones y yo al lado.

-No hay mucho que contar – dije encogiéndome de hombros -, fue a pedirme que saliéramos - la cara de Bella se transformo -. Le deje muy claro que estoy felizmente casado – agregue acariciando su rostro -. No te pongas mal ni siquiera gastes un pensamiento en ella, no vale la pena – comencé a besarla suavemente delineando sus labios con mi lengua porque sé que le gusta lo haga de esa manera, luego tome su labio inferior entre los míos para saborearlo, se aferro a mi cuello con fuerza y adentre mi lengua en su boca buscando la suya para empezar con una danza frenética por lo que el beso se torno mas profundo, húmedo e insistente. Mi mano de manera inconsciente se poso lentamente en uno de sus pechos y comencé a masajearlo primero con suavidad y luego con más fuerza. La respiración de los dos se agito notoriamente, hacia tanto no la sentía y lo necesitaba, la extrañaba, extrañaba sentirla mía.

-Edward – gimió cuando me aleje un poco y baje a su cuello para besarlo primero con suavidad, luego empecé a lamerlo suavemente mientras absorbía su aroma y sentía como tiraba de mi pelo.

-Aguarda Bella… - la respiración de los dos estaba agitada – no podemos… aun no… – dije alejándome y estaba apunto de protestar pero la corte -. Lo se hermosa – dije acariciando su rostro que tenia sus mejillas coloradas y calientes -, estoy igual pero debemos esperar falta muy poquito – dijo.

-No tan poquito y te extraño, extraño sentirte – y no creo que sea ni la mitad de lo que la extraño yo. La bese un par de minutos mas abrazándola fuerte.


	81. Capitulo 80: Emmett Jr

**Capitulo 80: Emmett Jr.**

_Edwar__d, Rosalie y Emmett__ POV_

(Edward POV) Nessie era oficialmente Renesmee Cullen Swan, mi corazón brincaba de felicidad cada vez que podía decir que era Nessie Cullen, era maravilloso. Era mi estrellita, mi hija y no había dudas de eso.

-¡Alice! – exclamo Bella atendiendo su celular. Estábamos ya en la cama acostados y Nessie durmiendo, me llamo la atención que llamara tan tarde. Sonó mi celular y era Emmett.

-¡Edward tienes que correr al hospital! – exclamo con ansiedad.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? – pregunte extrañado.

-¡Ya! – Exclamo Bella - ¡Ahora! – siguió, se sentó en el borde de la cama con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mi Rose esta internada! – Exclamo y sonreí - ¡Mi pequeño bebé osito esta por nacer! – se lo escuchaba emocionado y feliz.

-¡Ahora! – exclame mientras me ponía de pie para empezar a cambiarme.

-¡Ya nos cambiamos y vamos! – le confirmaba Bella a Alice.

-Me tengo que ir, Rose me esta llamando a los gritos – dijo riendo -. Tengo que ayudarla con la respiración aunque esta gritándome todo el tiempo que es mi culpa hacerla pasar por el dolor – se reía un monto.

-En unos minutos estamos por allá – confirme y corte. Bella también lo había cortado.

(Rosalie POV) Falta tan poquito para que nazca mi pequeño bebé osito, esto era emocionante y lo quería con todas mis fuerzas, pero a la vez tenia tanto miedo, era todo muy nuevo y estaba algo asustada por el parto. Emmett me acompaño a mis clases pre parto sin protestar, aunque si lo hubiera hecho se abría ligado un gran reto y sé que no le gusta verme enojada.

Era viernes y estábamos apunto de acostarnos cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cintura, tuve que contener el aire para aguantarlo, cuando se fue el dolor pude terminar de cambiarme, fui al baño y luego nos acostamos.

-Diez días – escuche murmurar a Emmett y abrí mis ojos, yo estaba mas que lista para dormir. Bella tenia razón esta última etapa me sentía más que cansada y ella ha estado así desde que quedo embarazada prácticamente.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte acariciando su musculoso y fuerte brazo. Me dio esa sonrisa media pervertida y me estremecí entera.

-Diez días – repitió, parecia algo ansioso, preocupado y nervioso, pero tenía una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Diez días? – pregunte. No sabía a que se refería.

-Para que conozca a mi pequeño baby osito – dijo sonriendo y se formaron esos hoyuelos tan hermosos que lo hacían parecer aun mas un pequeñito de cinco años.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Parece que recién ayer nos enteramos del embarazo – dije sonriendo y el asintió -. Debo ir al baño… de nuevo… - asintió nuevamente con una sonrisa como era habitual en él. Iba llegando a la puerta de baño cuando sentí el líquido caer y mojar mis piernas.

-Rose, osita te faltaba muy poquito – dijo Em burlándose y lo mire sorprendida e irritada por el comentario.

-¡Aaahhh! – grite cuando sentí el dolor intenso y me recline un poco.

-¡Oh Dios! – Exclamo Em y lo mire – Realmente pensé que era otra cosa… pero no puede… aun faltan diez días… - rodé mis ojos – era en diez días… - repitió algo nervioso.

-Pero es ahora – dije con la voz contenida - ¡Aaahhh! – respire profundo para aguantar el dolor, lo que menos podía pensar ahora era las respiraciones que me habían enseñado - ¡Maldición Emmett muévete! – exclame ya que se había quedado helado mirándome.

-¡Al hospital! – exclamo y comenzó a moverse de un lado para el otro sin hacer realmente nada.

-¡Cámbiate! – le grite, me miro un segundo y asintió – ¡Puedes tratar de ayudarme a llegar a la cama! – Dejo su pantalón puesto en una sola pierna y camino hasta mí tropezando - ¡Rápido! – me ayudo a llegar a la cama y me senté mientras empecé con las respiraciones. Em se termino de vestir.

-Vamos – dijo tomándome de un brazo.

-¡No me he cambiado! – Exclame haciendo que me soltara - Tráeme el conjunto que deje ahí, ese pantalón y con la camisa rosa - pedí y… - ¡Aaahhh, maldición Emmett no vuelves a tocarme en tu vida! – exclame y el muy estúpido se largo a reír - ¡deja de reírte! – lo rete.

-Vamos – insistió. Por lo menos mi pijama era decente así que no proteste cuando me hizo bajar sin haberme cambiado - ¡Mis padres! – exclamo una vez estábamos en el auto.

-¡Aaahhh date prisa! – largue como pude en medio de las respiraciones para contener el dolor. "Nunca mas vuelve a ponerme una mano encima", pensaba una y otra vez.

Emmett volvió unos minutos después y se subió al auto rápidamente. Llegamos al hospital me acercaron una silla de ruedas y luego me llevaron a una de las consultas de emergencia.

-¡Carlisle! ¿¡Donde esta Carlisle! – no iba a dejar que nadie mas me tocara.

-Ya viene osita salía detrás de nosotros – dijo Emmett alcanzándome una poco de hielo.

-¡Para que mierda me das esto! – Emmett se quedo mirándome sorprendido - ¡Aaahhh! – otra maldita contracción.

-Vamos a revisarla – mire al medico que estaba frente a mi y cerré las piernas -. Señora necesitamos verificar que tan dilatada esta.

-¡Tengo medico! ¡No se atreva a ponerme una mano encima! – exclame y luego mire a Emmett.

-Pero señora…

-¡UNA MIERDA! ¡AAAHH! – Nunca me dijeron que me iba a doler tanto - ¡CUANDO ME PONEN LA MIERDA DE REMEDIO! ¡EMMETT CULLEN ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! – y algunas lagrimas se escaparon.

-¡Osita! – dijo tome su mano con fuerza y la apreté, creo que algo le hice por su cara pero pronto se recompuso – Osita, mi amor, sino dejas que te revisen no pueden saber si pueden ponerte el medicamento sino lo hacen – asentí -. Nunca en mi vida pensé que iba a decir algo así… - dijo y lo mire perdida con cara de dolor -, pero vas a tener que abrirle las piernas a otro hombre…

-¡IDIOTA COMO BROMEAS AHORA! – le grite, pero a quien se le ocurre.

-Perdón… perdón… - dijo rápido ocultando una sonrisa - deja que te revise, osita, así pueden ponerte algo para el dolor – su tono de voz fue dulce.

-De acuerdo – dije – Em, osito me duele… – dije como en un lamento y sollozando, el beso mis labios, mi instinto me llevo a tomarlo de la nuca para profundizar el beso, pero me vino otra contracción - ¡Que revise de una vez! – dije abriendo nuevamente las piernas.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – Gracias a dios Carlisle llego en ese momento, se termino de colocar la bata y se puso los guantes -. Rose lo siento pero estas coronando ya no hay tiempo para la epidural pasamos directo a la sala de parto – dijo e inmediatamente dio las indicaciones a las enfermeras mientras yo trataba de salir del shock. "Voy a tener que aguantar el dolor", pensé alarmada.

-¡Pero Carlisle me duele! – exclame.

-Lo siento Rose – dijo y comenzaron a empujar la camilla para llevarme a la sala de parto.

-¡Maldito seas Emmett, por estar jugando llegamos tarde! – exclame. Por lo menos ahora estaba serio.

Emmett desapareció de mi lado, yo no daba mas del dolor y el desaparece, no podía dejarme sola ahora y no lo iba a dejar hacerlo.

-¡EMMETT CULLEN MUEVE TU CULO Y VEN AQUÍ! - grite con todas mis fuerzas cuando pasaron creo que 15 minutos y no aparecía - ¡EMMETT! – Volví a gritar, como se atrevía a dejarme sola en este momento - ¡MALDICION EMMETT! – Habían pasado varios minutos más y no volvía - ¿¡DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS! – aparecía con su enorme sonrisa, esa que hace cuando a hecho una travesura.

-Rosalie trata de calmarte un poco sino te será más difícil y doloroso - dijo Carlisle. "Como se nota es hombre y no tiene una puta idea de como duele", pensé.

-Perdón osita, pero tenia que avisar que ya estabamos en el hospital – "Claro yo puedo estar sufriendo pero él se va a hablar por celular", pensé.

-¡AAHHHH! - una nueva contracción y esta vez fue más fuerte - ¡QUIERO QUE LO SAQUEN! - ya no aguantaba esto - ¡CARLISLE QUE SALGA YA! - le pedí y la mirada de Carlisle fue severa como tratando de retarne. "Una mierda, no me importa que me escuchara todo Forks, el dolor era demasiado grande", pensé.

-Rosalie este niño esta ansioso por salir ya veo la cabeza - Emmett se acercó a Carlisle y miro.

-¿Esa es su cabeza? – vi que Em tragaba con dificultad y su cara se puso pálida.

-¡Oh No! - exclame irritada -. ¡Carlisle dime que me esta haciendo un chiste! - Exclame irritada, mientras Carlisle dio una carcajada - ¡Aaaahhh! – grite con la nueva contracción y puje con todas mis fuerzas.

-Muy bien Rosalie, ahora relaja, ya la cabeza esta fuera - dijo Carlisle alentandome -. Zafrina llama alguien para que atienda al oso derribado - se burlo mirando a Emmett derrumbado en el piso. "Cuarentena una mierda, va a estar 100 años sin tocarme", pensé. Zafrina tomo el intercomunicador y llamos -. ¡Rose puja con fuerza! – exclamo Carlisle y le hice caso.

-¡Aaahhh! - grite mientras pujaba. Entro otro medico para atender a mi marido -. Por favor Carlisle dime que ya termina - rogué.

-Una vez y seguro es la última – aseguro y vi que Emmett se despabilaba sacudiendo su cabeza -. ¡Ahora Rose puja! - y le hice caso.

Tome fuerte la mano de Emmett y la apreté - ¡Aaaahhh! - y me relaje unos segundos después.

-¡Perfecto! - senti que decía Carlisle -. Emmett ven a cortar el cordón - y se sintió el llanto. Em se acercó rápido.

-Rose osita - su voz temblaba por la emoción -, tenemos un perfecto osito bebe.

-Emmett junior - dijo Carlisle y sonreí -. Acércaselo a la mamá - Em lo tomo en brazos y me lo entrego unos segundos después, se veía radiante e hipnotizado con nuestro pequeño en brazos.

(Emmett POV) Definitivamente esto era lo más grandioso que me había pasado en la vida, quitando el bochornoso momento cuando me desmaye, todo había sido maravilloso. De acuerdo también teníamos que quitar los gritos de mi Rose. ¡Que pulmones! Era increíble que tuviera tanta energía sintiendo tanto dolor.

-¡ES LO MAS DESLUMBRANTE QUE VI EN MI VIDA! – grite cuando salí de la sala de parto y me encontré con toda la familia. Estaba tan feliz, tan jodidamente feliz.

-¡Hermano que alegría! – Edward fue el primero en abrazarme y lo apreté con fuerza - ¡Oso ten mas cuidado! – exclamo sobándose luego los brazos.

-¡Lo siento! – esta sonrisa no se iba a borrar nunca en mi vida. Emmett junior estaba ya estaba con nosotros con sus manitas chiquitas, su ojitos brillantes, su carita arrugadita y tan chiquito y parecido a mi, porque era un mini yo.

-¡Te felicito Em! – Dijo Bella y ella la abrace mas despacio - ¿Cómo esta Rosalie? ¿La pasó muy mal o fue rápido? – rodo mis ojos.

-Gracias Bella… Uff… se grito todo… me insulto de arriba abajo, pero esta perfecta – dije y todos rieron.

-¡EMMETT! – la pequeña duende venia corriendo y aplaudiendo a medida que se acercaba - ¡Hermano no lo puedo creer el pequeño osito ya llego! – exclamo mientras me abrazaba.

-¡Siii! – Exclame - ¡Y es perfecto! – dije emocionado.

-¡Te felicito cuñado! – exclamo Jasper y me dio un abrazo. Mire detrás de Edward y estaba mamá sentada en una silla llorando.

-Mamá – la llame y me miro emocionada.

-¡O mi pequeño revoltoso de cinco años eternos ya tiene un bebe! – exclamo y se acercó a abrazarme. "Y que mierda, hoy tuve mi primer osito", pensé. Deje salir las lágrimas de la emoción, las cuales mamá se encargo de secar un poco cuando nos separamos un par de minutos después.

-Emmett – sentí a papá llamarme -. Ya pueden pasar a ver a Rosalie – asentí y sonreí -. A Emmett junior lo traemos en unos minutos – asentí nuevamente.

Cuando entramos Rosalie estaba radiante y me miraba sonriendo, aparentemente el enojo se la había pasado. De uno se acercaron a saludarla, felicitarla y abrazarla. Ahora todos estábamos ansiosos esperando trajeran a mi pequeño osito.

-¿Y como se porto la mamá primeriza? – pregunto Alice sonriendo. Rosalie esquivo su mirada, me parece estaba algo apenada.

-Solo puedo decir que tiene uno pulmones extraordinarios – dije riendo y me fulmino con la mirada. Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Qué hizo, te grito y te culpo por todo? – pregunto Bella riendo.

-Uff… me culpo por todo… y lo siento osita pero esto se hace de a dos – dije y mi Rose rodo sus ojos.

-¿Y porque no les cuentas lo que hiciste tu? – dijo levantando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos.

-Rose, por favor – pedí serio.

-¿Emmett que hiciste? – pregunto Edward demasiado interesado, mientras reacomodaba a Nessie en sus brazos, estaba muy dormida.

-¿No me digas que hiciste pasar vergüenza a la pobre Rosalie? – dijo Jasper riendo.

-Vamos, cuéntales, el señor tan machote – dijo y todos me miraron esperando que dijera algo y me negaba a hacerlo.

-Cuéntanos hijo – dijo mamá sonriendo. Solo espero que papá no se lo vaya a contar.

-Yo no hice nada – Rose me miro riendo – pero ella amenazo con no dejarme tocarla nunca mas – dije en tono acusador y todos rieron.

-¿Te dolió mucho? – Alice miraba a Rose y ella asintió.

-Llegamos muy sobre la hora y no pudieron ponerme nada – dijo -. Calculo Bella que vas a aprender de nosotros y venir mas rápido para que tengan tiempo de ponerte la inyección – todos miramos a Bella y Edward sonrió.

-No, no quiero que me den nada – y la miramos sorprendidos.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Con lo que duele! – exclamo Rose y la entendida, yo la había visto sufrir y mis tímpanos sufrieron con ella al igual que mi mano.

-Con Nessie no lo hicieron y la verdad lo soporte bastante bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Edward beso su frente.

-¿Y entonces que es lo que hiciste en la sala de partos? - pregunto Edward mirándome con una sonrisa picara y supe que no me iba dejar tranquilo, pero gracias a dios en ese momento entro Zafrina con nuestro osito.

Miles de felicitaciones de nuevo, tomo a mi pequeño en brazos y luego de unos minutos se lo entregue a Rose quien estuvo perdida mirando al pequeño. Unos minutos después lo paso a los brazos de mamá y empezó a pasar al resto de los brazos de la familia, mientras Zafrina le daba a indicaciones a Rose de cuando lo tenia que amamantar, como debía hacerlo y demás.

-Emmett – me llamo Zafrina yo estaba ahora con Edward quien tenia a mi pequeño en brazos y Jasper había cargado a Nessie. La mire sonriendo.

-Dime Zafrina – dije y sonrió.

-¿Tu como estas? – Me puse nervioso, antes había podido desviar la conversación - ¿Te duele algo? fue una caída fuerte – dijo riendo. Mire a Rose y tenia cara de satisfacción.

-¿Qué caída? – pregunto mamá con cara de preocupación.

-Mi muchacho se desplomo desmayado cuando se asomo para ver como salía el pequeño – dijo papá palmeando mi hombro y todos se largaron a reír.

Y bueno, era inevitable en algún momento se iban a enterar así que solo me uní a las risas y burlas.

Era uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

(Edward POV) Papá nos pidió que dejáramos descansar a Rosalie para que pudiera atender tranquila a mi sobrino después, así que después de felicitarlos una vez mas los dejamos solos para que pudieran estar tranquilos. Subí a mis dos niñas al auto para volver a casa ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y Bella necesitaba descansar.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Bella tocando mi rostro suavemente y sonreí.

-Solo estaba pensando en lo feliz que se veía Emmett y como a pesar de todo no pierde esos rasgos de niño – dije y la escuche reír.

-Va a ser un niño eterno, eso no va a cambiar – dijo y estaba totalmente de acuerdo -. Mmm… - la mire de reojo removerse incomoda.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte – Mi porotita esta inquieta – asegure ya que la vi sobarse un poco su barriguita.

-Si, se esta reacomodando… mmm… Carlie despacio… - sonríe. Me encanta como le hablaba al bebé – Pequeña tranquila ya llegamos a casa… mamá va a estar mas cómoda para que te acomodes… eso pequeña… tranquila… – siguió hablando a su barriga.

-¿A Nessie también le hablabas así? – pregunte, me parecia algo tan dulce que hiciera eso. A Rosalie nunca la vi hacerlo, aunque a lo mejor lo hacia cuando no estábamos todos.

-Todo el tiempo – contesto -. Dicen que escuchan y es bueno para que reconozca mi voz – acaricie un poco su mejilla.

-También te reconoce por el latido del corazón – asegure -, por lo menos es lo que leí – se quejo de nuevo.

-¡Esta muy inquieta! – Exclamo – Mmmm… necesito acostarme un poco creo que también es el cansancio... Carlie pequeña…. – por suerte no faltaba mucho.

-Tira el asiento un poco para atrás – dije.

-No hace falta ya estamos llegando y cuando me baje se va a terminar de acomodar – pero se la sentía realmente incomoda.

Cuando llegamos a casa la ayude a bajar del auto y luego saque a Nessie del asiento trasero mientras observaba a Bella que se había quedado parada en el lugar y se notaba el movimiento en su barriguita. Nessie seguía profundamente dormida y me hizo reír un poco ya que no se había despertado para nada, ni siquiera con los gritos de Emmett. Hice que se apoyara en mí mientras subía las escaleras y entramos en la casa.

-Es mejor que te acuestes rápido yo me encargo de Nessie – dije mientras me aseguraba de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

-Voy a tomar un vaso de jugo – dijo y asentí.

Me dirigí a la escalera para ir a acostar mi pequeña logre cambiarla mientras seguía durmiendo y la acomode en su cama, la verdad aun no era muy rápido para cambiar a nuestra pequeña, definitivamente me faltaba practica. Me quede observándola unos minutos, sonreía en sueños, seguramente era un muy buen sueño por lo que no pude evitar reír bajito, su carita ere dulce y parecia muy feliz cosa que me complacía porque era lo que mas deseaba, que fueran felices. Había tardado bastante con Nessie por lo que me llamo la atención que Bella no estuviera en nuestra habitación cuando entre, por lo que baje a buscarla.

-Carlie por favor pequeña… - sentí que decía cuando me acercaba a la cocina – mmm… - mas quejidos y ya me estaba preocupando.

-¿Bella? – me miro con una sonrisa muy fingida porque de verdad estaba incomoda y sé que no quiere preocuparme.

-Estoy bien – dijo apenas me miro -, solo se esta moviendo mucho… solo es eso… - aseguro.

-Podemos ir al hospital y te revisen – negaba con la cabeza -, solo por si acaso – dije y volvió a negar.

-Ve subiendo ya voy cuando termine con el jugo – dijo levantando el vaso y la mire con duda y se acercó para darme un pequeño beso -. Estamos bien – cuando se apoyó en mi pude sentir el movimiento de su barriga y reí -. Ves… - miramos su barriguita -… solo esta inquieta – le di otro pequeño beso – De acuerdo – sonrió y la deje terminar con su jugo.

Iba subiendo las escaleras… -¡EDWARD! – la escuche gritar desde la cocina, me di vuelta y volví sobre mis pasos, cuando entre la mire y estaba con las piernas abiertas y miraba el piso. Tenía puesto un vestido corto y sandalias – Creo… - dijo y mire el piso donde ella aparentemente miraba y vi el charco en sus pies.


	82. Capitulo 81: Carlie

**Capitulo 81: Carlie.**

_Edward POV_

-Eso… - es lo único que alcance a articular en un principio pensé que se la había caído el vaso de jugo, pero el liquido era demasiado para ser solo un vaso. Bella me miro algo asustada, eso lo entendía aun le faltaba un mes para dar a luz -. ¡Vamos al hospital! – lo raro es que ni siquiera parecia sentir dolor.

-Estoy toda mojada – dijo cuando me acerque -. Mmmm… - empezó con las respiraciones por lo que supuse estaba sintiendo una contracción.

-Ven, apóyate en mi, primero te subo a ti, busco a Nessie y luego busco los bolsos – la lleve hasta el auto, volvía a la casa a buscar a Nessie, no la cambie por que iba a demorar demasiado, por lo que solo le puse una campara y luego saque una colcha para envolverla cuando la acostara en el auto.

-¿Papi? – la voz de Nessie fue un pequeño suspiro y la vi apenas abrir los ojo.

-Shhh estrellita, duerme pequeñita – la arrullé mientras bajaba y volvió a dormirse.

-¿Cómo vas? – pregunte mientras acomodaba a Nessie en el asiento trasero, esta vez no lo hice en su sillita acomode la manta y la acosté tapándola.

-Tengo contracciones cada cinco minutos – contesto mirándome pero seguía concentrada en las respiraciones.

-Solo cinco minutos más que voy por los bolsos y vamos al hospital – asintió y me llamo la atención lo pálida que se encontraba - ¿estás bien? – pregunte.

-Si – dijo simplemente y no me convenció. Volví con los bolsos y comencé a manejar hacia al hospital.

-Bella dime la verdad no te ves bien – dije luego de unos minutos.

-Solo estoy algo cansada – era lo normal eran las tres de la mañana y no había dormido nada – y me siento algo mareada y débil - ¡perfecto! Ahora ya mi corazón se aceleró por los nervios.

Cada cinco minutos o algo así la escuchaba gemir por el dolor de las contracciones, no gritaba, calculo que al ser su segunda experiencia sabia lo que le esperaba y como actuar. Había tomado mi mano, la que usaba para realizar los cambios y cuando apretaba fuerte me daba el indicio de que estaba teniendo una contracción.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Zafrina nos miraba sorprendida al avisarle que Bella había roto bolsa, por lo que se apresuró a llamar a papá que en menos de cinco minutos estuvo con nosotros y llevaba a Bella a la sala de parto en silla de ruedas mientras yo cargaba a Nessie en brazos.

-¿Cada cuanto tienes las contracciones? – ahora le estaban tomando el pulso.

-Cada cinco minutos más o menos – confirmo.

-Bien te llevamos a las sala de partos – asentimos y me fui con ella.

-¿Emmett aun esta acá? – le pregunte a papá una vez llegamos a la sala de partos y el asintió -. Voy a llevarle a Nessie para que la cuide – dije

-Edward – me llamo Bella -, déjame darle un beso – dijo y la acerque a ella. Salí de la sala mientras a Bella la ayudaban a subir a la camilla.

Emmett se sorprendió cuando me abrió la puerta de la habitación luego de que golpee la puerta. Rosalie estaba despierta amamantando al pequeño osito.

-¿Edward que haces aquí? – pregunto Rosalie y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

-Bella esta por tener a nuestra pequeña – dije y los dos me miraron serios.

-Pero le faltaba un mes – dijo Rosalie.

-¿Esta bien? – pregunto Emmett.

-Ahora papá la esta controlando tengo que volver – dije y asintieron - ¿Emmett puedes cuidar a Nessie y llamar a mamá? – pregunte.

-Si, dámela la acostamos en la otra cama – dijo. En la habitación de Rosalie había dos camas. Se la notaba preocupada estaba desocupada, le entregue Nessie a Emmett.

-Cuando mamá venga que la lleve a dormir si quiere yo voy a estar con Bella – Emmett asintió.

Estaba por irme – Edward – me llamo Rosalie -, que tengan suerte realmente espero que todo salga bien – agradecí, salí de la habitación y volví al auto a buscar los bolsos que habían quedado ahí.

Entre en la sala de parto luego de colocarme una bata, Bella ya estaba preparada y la estaban monitoreando a ella y la bebe. Papá estaba revisándola y yo estaba algo ansioso por todo, pero lo que mas me preocupaba de todo esto no era que el Carlie naciera un mes antes sino que Bella se veía muy pálida o mas de lo habitual.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella? – le pregunto papá y ahora notaba que parecia agitada.

-Algo débil – contesto -, pero puedo hacerlo – intento sonreír pero no era algo genuino -. ¿Te vas a quedar? – me miro y busco mi mano para tomarla por lo que me acerque.

-Por supuesto amor, no te dejaría sola – conteste y la sonrisa no fue tan fingida.

-Falta poco Bella solo quédate tranquila, voy a habla con Zafrina un segundo y vuelvo – dijo papá y salió de la sala.

-¿Nessie dormía todavía? – pregunto mirándome.

-Se despertó un poco antes de venir pero siguió durmiendo – asegure sentándome a su lado y tomando su mano -. Traje el hielo – dije mostrándole el envase. Lo había buscando antes de entrar.

-¿Bajaste los bolsos? – pregunto y asentí -. Apretó mi mano con fuerza y entre los dos hicimos la respiración.

-La que tiene que respirar soy yo – dijo luego de que paso y sonreí.

-Es un reflejo – tenia la frente algo transpirada por lo que saque una toalla del bolso y seque su frente.

-Gracias –. Quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos y papá no volvía. Decidí buscarlo para hablar con él a solas.

-Vuelvo en menos de dos minutos - Bella me miraba con una calma extraña en la mirada, solo asintió y bese su frente.

-No demores mas – dijo y asentí.

Salí de la sala y encontré a Emmett en la puerta mirándome con cara de ansiedad y me acerque.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Emmett cuando me vio salir.

-¿Nessie? – me llamo la atención de que estuviera acá y no en la habitación.

-Esta con Rosalie y mi pequeño osito en la habitación – dijo -. Mamá ya estaba viniendo al igual que Alice y Jasper – siguió -. No sabia si llamar a sus padres o no, a lo mejor los quieres llamar tu – no lo había pensado.

-¿Puedes llamarlos por mi? – pregunte y asintió -. No tengo cabeza para eso ahora.

-¿Cómo esta Bella? – pregunto.

-Eso quería hablar con papá, yo no la veo bien - dije y la cara de preocupación de Emmett se acentuó -. ¿Viste a papá? – pregunte.

-Lo vi hablando con Zafrina hace un rato, creo que iban para la recepción, estuvo hablando con Phil cuando salió de revisar a mi pequeño – respondió.

-Voy a buscarlo – dije y asintió.

Lo busque primero en su consulta que era lo que estaba mas cerca y luego me dirigí a la entrada del hospital donde lo encontré hablando con Zafrina.

Me acerque -¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte y me miro serio.

-Dame un segundo – dijo y asentí.

Volvió a mirar a Zafrina – Que Phil tenga todo listo y busca todo lo más rápido posible porque no creo que demore mucho más – ella asintió y se retiro.

Ahora me miro serio -No quiero que preocupes a Bella, la necesito tranquila por que ya esta coronando y no es posible hacer cesárea y tiene que estar concentrada – esa no era forma de darme noticias si pretendía que yo estuviera bien -. He mandado a pedir sangre, puede que la necesitemos para Bella luego del parto, esta muy débil por el tema de la anemia, pero tienes que estar tranquilo porque no le va a pasar nada, no es complicado – mi corazón estaba acelerado y era por el miedo.

-Pero…

-Va estar muy bien, no te preocupes – corto y me tomo de los hombros -. Ahora vuelve con ella, tú eres su apoyo y cualquier cosa que pasa esta todo previsto – su sonrisa sincera me dejo mas tranquilo -. Tienes que darle fuerza porque esta algo débil, te va a necesitar mucho – respire profundo, tenia razón debía tranquilizarme y estar ahí para ella.

-Gracias papá – dije y sonreímos. Comencé a caminar para volver a la sala de partos.

-Ah Edward - me llamo papá y lo mire de lejos -. Trata de no desmayarte también – dijo y reí un poco -. No soportaría pasar por bromas de todos en el hospital porque mis dos muchachos no aguantan la impresión – sonrió.

Le asegure a Emmett que todo estaba bien cuando volví y luego entre nuevamente a la sala donde Bella seguía realizando las respiraciones, parecia tranquila pero era cierto lo que decía papá, se la veía débil.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto.

-Si hermosa – dije besando su frente - ¿Tu como estás? – pregunte mientras que le secaba la frente transpirada.

-Tranquila, es mi segundo parto – dijo como si eso explicara todo. Yo tenia concentrado los nervios en la boca de mi estomago y me sudaban las manos mientras que ella estaba tranquila. Seguramente que sea su segundo parte seria distinto para ella -. Mmmm… - fue a penas un quejido, se tenso un poco y apretó mi mano fuerte, unos segundos después se relajo.

-¿Hielo? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza.

-Bien Bella – papá entraba en la sala – voy a revisarte una vez mes – asintió -. Segura que no quieres epidural, creo que aun estamos a tiempo – dije mientras empezaba la revisación.

-Segura – contesto.

-Bella ¿Estas lista para que empecemos? – pregunto papá mirándola con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Cuando digas – contesto y luego me miro - ¿Estas listo? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo apenas estoy acá para apoyarte, la que hace el trabajo eres tú – le dije y bese su mano.

-Si pasa algo tienes que cuidarlas – dijo y la mire serio.

-No va a pasar nada – dije y mire a papá.

-Edward – me llamo y volví a mirarla -, sé que no estoy del todo bien – no pude decir nada porque yo también sabia lo mismo -. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo ahora por ella – dijo y ahora nuevamente mi corazón se aceleró.

-Bella no pienses así – dije -, cuando terminemos acá volvemos a casa todos juntos y vas a estar perfecta, solo estas algo débil, nada mas – dije.

-Bella – la llamo papá y lo miramos – Vamos a empezar – asintió -. En la próxima contracción empiezas a pujar fuerte – respire profundo al igual que Bella -. Tenemos que sacar a Carlie rápido – otra respiración profunda.

Me pare a su lado y Zafrina estaba del otro para ayudarla a hacer la fuerza. Cuando papá índico y Bella sintió la contracción comenzó a pujar, luego de media hora de estar pujando Carlie aun no terminaba de salir y Bella estaba más que cansada.

-Edward estoy cansada – protesto y era lo que se veía, Zafrina la miraba con cara de preocupación al igual que papá.

-Solo un poco mas – la mire a los ojos -, falta poco hermosa y Carlie esta con nosotros – asintió. Otra contracción y de nuevo pujo haciendo mucha fuerza.

-¡Bien Bella! – exclamo papá – Una vez mas y terminamos. Bella respiro hondo y me miro concentrada, cuando llego la siguiente contracción volvió a pujar -. Listo Bella, buen trabajo – apenas papa dijo eso sentí el cuerpo de Bella mas pesado y cuando la mire me quede sin aire.

-Solo se desmayo – dijo Zafrina -, es porque esta débil – asentí pero no podía dejar de mirarla con cierto temor.

-Edward ven – dijo papá y lo mire, lo que menos quería ahora era soltarla -. Ella va a estar bien – aseguro y dude -. Acércate vas a cortar el cordón umbilical – Zafrina toco mi brazo y me animo con la mirada mientras la veía que empezar a controlar a Bella.

Me acerque a papá y ahí estaba mi pequeña, en sus manos totalmente hermosa. Tome las tijeras, corte el cordón y unos segundos después comenzó a llorar y fue una alivio saber que estaba bien, papá la envolvió, me la entrego y la tome con algo de temor, era tan chiquita pero removió hasta la ultima fibra de mi ser, me sentí automáticamente enlazado a ella, no dejaría que nunca la pasara nada la protegería de todo y de todos. Finalmente nuestra niña hoy 23 de junio estaba con nosotros hermosa y sana. Sin darme cuenta me di la vuelta con la intención de mostrársela a Bella y el miedo volvió a invadirme, Zafrina ya estaba colocándole todo para la transfusión.

-Papá… Bella… - fue lo único que pude articular mientras le entregaba a Carlie.

-Phil llévala para revisarla – se la entrego. Era el pediatra, lo observe mientras se la llevaba y me concentre de nuevo en Bella.

Papá termino de limpiarla, luego la acomodaron y me quede sentado a su lado aferrado a su mano, me aleje únicamente cuando Zafrina se acercó con un enfermero para llevarla a una habitación y la acomodaron en la cama. Luego acomode una silla a su lado y volví a tomar su mano, la tenia entre las mías apoyadas en la cama y apoye mi frente en ellas pidiendo internamente que despertara pronto. Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro y levante la vista para mirar quien era.

-Edward ven a tomar algo – dijo mamá sonriendo y negué con la cabeza -. Han pasado tres horas hijo – volví a negar -. Tienes que hacerte cargo de Carlie - dijo pero no podía soltar a Bella.

-Puedes verla tú – pedí y me miro seria.

-Ve un momento a verla – insistió.

-¿Cómo voy a dejarla? – se me entrecorto la voz por las lágrimas que contenía.

-A Bella no le gustaría que no te hicieras cargo de las niñas – volví a mirar a Bella -. Nessie también pregunta por ti, llévala a conocer a su hermanita – suspire profundo.

-¿Te quedas con ella? – asintió y fui a buscar a mis niñas.

Mamá tomo mi lugar a lado de Bella, la mire unos segundos, respire profundo varias veces con la intención de cambiar un poco mi semblante y luego cruce la puerta.

-¡Papiii! – fue lo primero que escuche al salir y Nessie venia corriendo hacia mi.

-Mi estrellita ¿Cómo estas? – pregunte mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

-¿Mami y potita? – pregunto.

-Mami esta durmiendo porque esta muy cansada y ahora nos vamos a ver a porotita – Alice, Emmett y Jasper se acercaron.

-¿Cómo esta Bella? – pregunto Alice con los ojos llorosos.

-Aun no despertó – conteste -, pero va a estar bien – asegure aunque no estaba tan seguro -. Vuelvo en unos minutos, vamos a ver a Carlie – dije y asintieron.

-Tienes una hija hermosa – dijo Emmett y sonreí un poco.

-¿Ya la vieron? – pregunte y asintieron.

-La verdad tu y Bella hacen niñas preciosas – dijo Alice en tono de burla.

-Gracias – conteste. Era verdad mi pequeña porotita era lo mas bello que han visto mis ojos, tanto como Nessie y Bella.

-Alice no nos dejo tenerla en brazos – acuso Jasper.

-Nadie lo va a hacer hasta después de que la tenga la mamá – sonreí -. Bella tiene que ser la primera – aseguro.

-No se va a poder – dije y me miro -. Yo ya la tuve en brazos apenas nació – y fue maravilloso -. Emmett ¿Hablaste con los padres de Bella? – después de hablar un poco con ellos ya estaba mas relajado.

-Si, quedaron en llamarme en cuanto supieran a que hora llegan – dijo y asentí.

-¿Y papá? – pregunte ya que desde que trasladaron a Bella no lo volví a ver.

-Se fue a descansar un rato, estaba muy agotado pero dejo instrucciones por Bella – no lo dude, ayer había estado todo el día y luego todo la noche con los dos partos.

-Hace bien, los dos partos de sus nueras en una noche es mucho – todos rieron - Me voy a ver a Carlie, cualquier cosa me llaman – asintieron los tres.

No puede evitar pensar que iba a estar rodeado de mujeres, tendríamos que buscar el varoncito para que equilibre la balanza un poco a mi favor, reí ante ese pensamiento. Llegue a la nurseríe y vi a mi pequeña Carlie durmiendo, Phil me aseguro que Carlie estaba perfecta, pesaba 2 kilos 950 gramos, muy buen peso según lo que me dijo para haber nacido un mes antes. Me senté en una silla de la nurseríe con Carlie en brazos y Nessie a mi lado, ver a mis pequeñas fue el mejor remedio para terminar de cambiar mi humor.

-Potita es titita – dijo Nessie y la miraba fascinada, apenas rozaba su manito en la mejilla de Carlie – chuavechita – aseguro y reí.

-Es muy suavecita, igual que tú – asegure acariciando su mejilla -. ¿Estas contenta con tu hermanita? – pregunte y asintió con la cabeza agitando sus rizos.

-En cuanto despierte su esposa y la cambien de habitación la podrán tener con ustedes sin problemas – dijo Phil y asentí. Estuvimos ahí durante unos quince o diez minutos, luego deja a la pequeña en su cuna y alce a Nessie para volver con Bella.

Entraba a la habitación con la cabeza gacha, deje a Nessie con Alice porque no podía entrar conmigo, y aunque hubiera podido no la hubiera dejado, no era bueno que viera así a su mamá.

-¿Algún cambio? – le pregunte a mamá cuando estuve a su lado y sonrió.

-Sigue durmiendo, recién vino Zafrina y la controlo – me di cuenta que ya no le estaba realizando la transfusión -. Dijo que ya estaba bien que seguramente despertaba dentro de poco – se sintió un fuerte respiro saliendo de mi pecho.

-Ve con los demás yo me quedo con ella – dije y se puso de pie soltando la mano de Bella.

-¿Nessie? – pregunto antes de salir.

-Esta con Alice – conteste.

Mamá salió de la habitación. Sentí todo el cansancio y la tensión del día apoderarse de mi cuerpo apenas me senté, tome la mano de Bella entre las mías, las apoye en la cama y mi frente sobre ellas. Cerré los ojos y creo que me dormite un poco.

-¿Y mi bebé? – mi corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza en mi pecho y la mire sorprendido. Me brindo una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Bella! – exclame y comencé a besar su rostro. Miles de besos en sus mejillas, nariz, ojos, frente y finalmente en sus labios - ¿Alguna vez me vas a hacer las cosas mas fáciles? – pregunte sonriendo.

-Me gusta complicarte la vida – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa - ¿Cómo esta mi Carlie? – insistió.

-Perfecta – conteste y bese su mano miles de veces - ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunte y respiro profundo.

-Muy bien, ansiosa por conocerla – dijo y volví a besar sus labios.

-Te quedas sola un segundo… voy a avisar que despertaste así la traen – asintió. Estaba por salir cuando se abrió la puerta y entraba papá -. Despertó – dije y el sonrió.

-Bella que bueno que estés descansada – dijo papá cuando se acercó a Bella.

-Gracias por todo – dijo ella.

-Te voy a controlar rápido para que traigan a la pequeña – asintió con ganas.

-Edward ve buscando a Carlie – asentí y Bella sonrió mucho más.

-Que sea rápido Carlisle quiero verla lo antes posible – dijo con ansiedad.

Cuando salí de la habitación la única que estaba era Alice, seguramente Jasper estaba trabajando. Se acercó rápido hasta mí.

-¿Y Bella? – pregunto con ansiedad.

-Despertó – dije y dio saltitos dando palmaditas suaves para no hacer mucho ruido.

-¡Que alegría! – dijo -. ¿Se puede entrar? – pregunto -. Muero por verla – sonreí.

-Papá la esta controlando - conteste - ¿Dónde esta Nessie? – ya que no la veía.

-Mamá la llevo a hasta el negocio – contesto -. Me pidió que llamara cuando Bella despertaba y la traía, de paso también la veía – dijo.

-Vamos a buscar a Carlie – dije y asintió. Tome mi celular para llamar a mamá.

-Edward cariño – contesto - ¿Cómo esta todo? – pregunto.

-Bella ya despertó, estoy buscando a Carlie para llevarla con ella ¿Puedes traer a Nessie? – seguro que también iba a querer verla y además Nessie la extrañaba.

-De acuerdo, ya salimos para haya – contesto y cortamos.

-Emmett – Alice me miro sonriendo mientras entrabamos a la nurseríe.

-Se fue a descansar un rato, aprovecho que Rosalie lo reto porque estaba comportándose mas niño de lo habitual por el sueño – no pude evitar reírme -. Lo llamo en un rato para que venga – asentí.

Se nos acercó una de las enfermeras -. Vengo a buscar a Carlie Cullen – dije sonriendo.

-Si el doctor Phil me acaba de avisar que venia – seguramente papá le aviso cuando salí de la habitación. Coloco a Carlie en una de esas cunas móviles para que la traslademos -. Necesito que firme aquí, por favor – dijo acercando una planilla y firme.

-Esta más linda que antes – dijo Alice acariciando la manito de mi niña -. Ya no esta tan roja – sonrió.

Minutos después entramos con Alice en la habitación, Bella ya estaba sentada en la cama conversando con papá y Phil. Su semblante había mejorada muchísimo, ya no estaba pálida y hasta tenia algo sonrojadas sus mejillas.

-¡Dámela! – exclamo mientras me acercaba.

-Una mamá desesperada – dijo Alice riendo.

-Mi pequeña Carlie – dijo Bella mientras la tomaba en brazos -. Así que tu eras la que no me dejabas dormir y revolucionaba mi barriguita – sonreí y me perdí en la visión de Bella con nuestra pequeña en brazos y en la forma que la miraba con adoración -. ¿Y Nessie donde esta? – pregunto aun mirando a Carlie.

-Mamá la esta trayendo – conteste.

* * *

**Bueno en esta parte quiero aclarar que puedo no se todo acertado lo que paso, no soy medica y averigue lo mejor que pude en internet, pero tampoco queria que llegara todo muy lejos y trate de buscar algo que fuera leve.**

**Nati ;)**


	83. Capitulo 82: El tiempo pasa

**Capitulo 82: El tiempo pasa.**

_Edward POV_

-¡Mami! – se sintió cuando se abrió la puerta.

Llego mamá con Nessie – Súbela aquí –dijo Bella palmeando a su lado en la cama.

-Hola estrellita – dijo besándola mientras Nessie se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo - ¿Ya conociste a tu hermanita? – le pregunto mientras la tenia abrazada con un brazo y Carlie sujeta con el otro.

-Si, es titita y hemosa – dijo y reímos. Golpearon la puerta y abrí, me sorprendí al ver a Rosalie con el pequeño osito en brazos y en bata.

-Venia a conocer a mi sobrina – dijo mientras entraba, mamá se acercó para tomar en brazos al pequeño osito. Rosalie fue al lado de Bella y tomo a nuestra pequeña en brazos. En la habitación había un sillón y me senté apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo.

-Edward – estaba agotado y quería seguir durmiendo - ¡Edward! – exclamaron y me dieron un fuerte sacudón. Me desperté sobresaltado.

-Emmett se mas suave – sentí la voz de Bella que retaba a mi hermano.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte.

-Ve a dormir un rato – mire a Bella, se la veía radiante.

-A la noche – dije y ahora me miraba seria.

-Ahora – sentencio. Nessie aun estaba sentada junto a ella y solo estaba Emmett en la habitación con mamá -. Tienes que descansar, después seguro esta pequeñita nos lo hace difícil – sonreí.

-Yo me quedo con Bella haciéndole compañía y cuidando a Nessie – insistió mamá.

Lo pensé un segundo – De acuerdo – dije, realmente me hacia falta descansar.

-Emmett llévalo a casa – dijo Bella y la mire sorprendido -. No has dormido en toda la noche y apenas te mantienes en pie – sonreí.

-Puedo manejar sin problema – me puse de pie y me acerque a ella.

-Y yo necesito estar tranquila de que vas a llegar sano y salvo a casa – protesto -. No hagas que me preocupe, puedes quedarte dormido manejando y no quiero imaginarme te pase algo – bese su frente y luego le di un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Como diga usted señora Cullen – conteste y sonrió.

-Vamos – Emmett me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba hacia la puerta -. Tengo que volver rápido porque en una hora le dan de alta Rosalie y la tengo que llevar a casa – asentí.

Subimos al auto de Emmett luego de que me despedí de mi padre y pase por mi oficina a verificar con Kachiri si había algo muy urgente. Me aseguro que se estaba encargando de todo y no había ningún problema por el momento, me felicito por el nacimiento y me aseguro que antes de salir pasaría a saludarla.

-Paremos en la florería – le pedí a Emmett apenas subimos al auto y me miro dudando -. Solo son unos minutos, pido que le manden algo a Bella y Carlie y también a Rosalie – me había olvidado por completo de ese detalle.

-Aprovecho y le mando otro ramo a mi osita – dijo Emmett y reí -. Te ves cansado hermano – Emmett golpeo con fuerza mi hombro y arranco.

-Estoy cansado – confirme.

Le mande a Rosalie un gran ramo de flores con un osito mediano de peluche en color celeste, el de Emmett fue un poco mas grande que el mio. A mi Bella un gran ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, con una muñeca de trapo de esas todas bien blanditas con colores llamativos, también incluí una para Nessie porque no quería que se pusiera celosa. Emmett también envió uno para Bella con un globo redondo y brillante que decía "Bienvenido Bebe".

-39 días – dijo Emmett cuando íbamos ya camino a casa. Lo mire sin entender a que se refería.

-¿Qué? – le pregunte mirándolo y él sonreía como estúpido.

-39 días para mi y 40 días para ti… - sacudí mi cabeza desorientado – ya sabes… para que nos presten su "cosita" de nuevo… - dijo y me largue a reír.

-Me había olvidado de ese detalle – había decidido no pensar en sexo para poder sobrellevar nuestros días juntos sin eso.

-Si yo hace unos semanas que no lo hago y estoy que camino por las paredes no quiero saber tu estado – eso fue con tono de burla.

-Ahora que me dijiste esto no voy a pensar en otra cosa – dije en tono de reproche.

-Yo ya los estoy tachando en un almanaque que tengo en mi lado del ropero – eso lo creí totalmente, Emmett era capaz de hacer eso -. Tendrías que hacer lo mismo – su ansiedad no era fingida, era muy real.

No hice ni el intento de cambiarme, solo me acosté en nuestra cama y apenas apoye mi cabeza en la almohada me dormir profundamente. No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormido, solo sé que me despertó el timbre insistente en de la casa. Me levante con toda la perece encima, no parecia haber sido suficiente el descanso, solo parecia que había dormido unos minutos, pero el timbre volvió a sonar y baje a los tropezones.

-¡Charlie! ¡Renée! – exclame cuando abrí la puerta.

-Edward te ves cansado – dijo Renée mientras me abrazaba y correspondí el abrazo.

-Pasen – dije mientras les daba paso -. Charlie ¿Cómo estás? – me dio un apretón de manos fuerte.

-Edward – me sonrió bastante -. No sabias si ir al hospital así que decidimos pasar por acá primero – dijo Charlie mientras entraba.

-Menos mal llegaron porque seguro iba a seguir durmiendo – dije sonriendo.

-¿Muy larga la noche? – pregunto Renée.

-Demasiado – conteste -, pero todo esta bien y Carlie es hermosa. Si me dan unos minutos me ducho rápido y nos vamos al hospital – los dos asintieron -. Renée sabes donde esta la cocina, están en su casa. Sírvanse algo sin problemas – subí rápido a la habitación.

Me di una ducha rápida, me vestido informal y cómodo. Pedimos un taxi ya que mi auto había quedado en el hospital, pasamos primero por la florería nuevamente ya que Renée y Charlie querían llevarle algo a Bella. De la florería fuimos caminando hasta el hospital mientras les contaba como había sido todo, con las complicaciones y demás. Cuando entramos en la habitación había un montón de flores, muñecos de peluche y muchos globos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Charlie! – exclamo Bella sorprendida cuando los vio entrar. Los dos se acercaron a abrazarla a ella, a Nessie y luego a conocer a Carlie.

-Edward – me llamo mamá y mientras se acercaba -. Ya que llegaste yo aprovecho para irme, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas – ahora la notaba cansada a ella.

-Te ves cansada, lamento haberte dejado toda la tarde sola – dije mientras la abrazaba y besa su mejilla.

-No hay problema ni niño – sonrió -. Para eso estamos las madres – acaricio mi rostro. Luego se despidió de todos y se fue. Bella me hizo seña para que me acercara.

Bese sus labios suavemente - ¿Descansaste? – pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano y la apretaba un poco.

-Mucho – asegure -. ¿Cómo se portaron las pequeñas? – Charlie tenía en brazos a Carlie y Renée a Nessie.

-Creo que Nessie esta cansada y ya amamante a Carlie dos veces – no me resistí y volví a besarla, era tan bueno poder sentir sus labios y aliento caliente. Suspiro profundo cuando nos separamos -. Me encantaron las flores – dijo luego de que estuvimos unos momentos mirándonos a los ojos sin decir nada -, Nessie amo la muñeca y Carlie también – de nuevo me acerque y la bese.

-¿Carlie también? – pregunte riendo y asintió - ¿Y que te dijo de la muñeca? – pregunte en tono de burla.

-Que es el regalo mas lindo porque es de su papi – reímos los dos. Era tan bueno escucharla reír y que pudiéramos hablar.

-Esa niña es prodigio – asintió.

-Pero hay algo que me gusto mas – me quede mirándola -. "Para mis pequeñas mujercitas. Bella eres la persona más fuerte y admirable que he conocido, acompañada del alma más pura y dulce, con un espíritu inquebrantable y capaz de superar todo. Te amo, eres mi vida, eres mi amor y mi apoyo. No puedo más que agradecerte por los milagros que haz traído a mi vida desde que te conocí. Todo mi amor y devoción es para ti y nuestras niñas. Con todo mi amor, Edward" – leyó la tarjeta que había enviado con las flores, cuando me miro tenia los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que se querían asomar.

-Es lo que siento – una pequeña lágrima se le escapo y la seque con mis dedos para luego acariciar su mejilla.

-Te amo – fue su respuesta y me tomo de la nuca para acercarme y besarnos de nuevo.

Al día siguiente le dieron el alta, Bella debía seguir con los controles todas las semanas por un seis mínimo y nuestra pequeña también, pero ella el primer mes todas las semanas y luego si todo estaba bien una vez al mes durante el primer año. Las corridas, desveladas y el cansancio comenzó desde el primer día que llegamos a casa, solo quince días después logramos normalizar el horario para que Carlie durmiera durante la noche y completa.

…

-Ven mi estrellita – baje a Nessie del auto, era el mediodía y la traía del jardín. Apenas abrí la puerta se removió de mis brazos y salió corriendo para la cocina.

-¡Mami, mami! – exclamo mientras entraba, iba detrás de ella sonriendo. Me sorprendió cuando se quedo parada en la puerta se dio vuelta y me miro -. No ta – dijo y más me sorprendí.

-Debe estar arriba con Carlie – dije y sonrió. Ahora fue para las escaleras – Nessie – le llame y me miro antes de subir -. Que te hemos dicho con mamá de las escaleras, tiene que ser despacito, no corras te puedes caer - asintió.

-Upa – dijo estirando los brazos hacia mí. Me acerque rápido y alce subiéndola primero por arriba de mi cabeza lo que la hizo reír mucho -. ¡Arriba! – exclamo cuando la baje, así que la volví a elevar.

-Vamos a buscar a mami y Carlie.

Entre a la habitación de Carlie y me asome a la cuna, mi pequeña dormía tranquila con el chupete en la boca y la muñeca de trapo que le había regalado a un costado, pero Bella no estaba ahí.

-Shhh… - Nessie llevo su dedito a su boca para indicarme que no hiciera ruido – Potita noni – dijo despacito.

-Busquemos a mami – dije en el mismo tono.

Bella estaba durmiendo en nuestra cama, boca abajo abrazada a mi almohada. Se notaba que el sueño era profundo porque no sintió cuando Nessie se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla una vez la había dejado sobre la cama.

-Nessie lleva la mochila a tu habitación – la baje de la cama -. Espérame ahí hasta que despierte a mami – salió para ir a su recamara.

-Bella – me senté a su lado mientras le hablaba despacio en su oído -, amor… - bese su mejilla, se removió y dio vuelta su cara para el otro lado – Bella durmiente, despierta pequeña – bese el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Edward… - fue apenas un suspiro.

-Si pequeña, despierta – insistí y giro un poco su cara justo cuando iba a besar su mejilla por lo que mis labios dieron con los suyos y comenzamos a besarnos. Tomo mi nuca con fuerza para evitar que me alejara mientras comenzó a profundizar el beso metiendo su lengua en mi boca y sentía su respiración agitada. Fue un reflejo o más bien el deseo el que llevo a mi mano a apretar con fuerza una de sus nalgas y pellizcarla por encima de la ropa lo que hizo que gimiera contra mi boca. Torció un poco el cuerpo, seguíamos besándonos y subí mi mano hasta uno de sus pechos masajeándolo con fuerza. Un fuerte gemido salió por sus labios cuando nos separamos, se sentó rápido en la cama y se aferro de mi cuello con fuerza besándome con más fuerza. Se removió rápido y en cuento menos lo preví estaba a horcajadas sobre mi presionando nuestros sexos con fuerza. El "clic" fue fuerte en mi mente. Me puse de pie y me separándome de ella.

-Aun… no... – dije respirando agitado.

-Lo… se… - su pecho bajaba y subía con fuerza. Los dos reímos y nos miramos durante un par de segundos. Me abalance sobre ella con rapidez volviendo a besarla y tomándola de las nalgas para subirla a mi falda. Abrió las piernas en el instante enroscándolas en mi cintura y dimos contra la pared. Comenzamos a refregar nuestros sexos con ansiedad, deseo y rapidez.

-Bella… Nessie… - fue lo único dije porque devoré sus labios de nuevo.

-¿Dónde? – pregunto y volví a atacar sus labios mordiéndolos.

-En su cuarto – dije rápido -… sola… - ataco mi boca apretándome contra su cuerpo y apreté mi erección contra sexo -… baja… - soltó mi cintura y mi cuello, despacio la baje y luego apoye mi frente en la suya.

-Hace calor – dijo y reímos.

-Demasiado - agregué -. Mira como me dejaste – los dos miramos mi entrepierna y el bulto era más que grande, mi pene se sentía duro e hinchado bajo la ropa y clamaba atención urgente.

-Necesita atención – dijo acariciándolo por encima de la ropa, de manera automática cerré los ojos ante su tacto.

-Nessie – murmure.

-Lo se – me soltó y nos separamos.

Bella salió de la habitación y me interne en la ducha, mi erección aun estaba palpitante y pidiendo ser liberada por lo que tome mi miembro con una mano y comencé a masajearlo. Necesitaba algo, un incentivo para llegar rápido al final, así que solo deje que mi mente vagara en las imágenes de Bella desnuda y mi cuerpo unido al de ella, recordando sus gemidos… arriba y abajo con una mano y la otra acariciando mi punta… el susurro de mi nombre en sus labios… presione un poco la punta sintiendo un poco de mi liquido brotar… sus labios vaginales rosados y sus paredes húmedas envolviéndome y apretándome… con mas fuerza arriba y abajo, el movimiento era frenético… sus pezones duros y erectos en mi boca llenándolos de saliva… faltaba tan poco… su lengua recorriendo mi cuello y luego dibujando mi clavícula… ¡oh Bella!... mis manos apretando sus nalgas… ¡mi pequeña tan caliente!... sus manos arañando mi espalda… ¡Bella!... sus caderas moviéndose al compas de las mías… masajeaba mi miembro aun mas hinchado… las contracciones de sus paredes mojadas… ¡Bendita Bella mojada!… su orgasmo succionando mi pene más a su interior y llevándome a la gloria… sentí mi miembro respingar y luego la erupción dejando salir mi semen con fuerza atronadora… liberación… ansiada liberación…

Termine de ducharme y me cambie, me quede sentado sobre la cama durante varios minutos, durante este tiempo que Bella estuvo embarazada la masturbación se había vuelto mi única forma de liberación, incluso varias veces ella estuvo conmigo mientras lo hacia o incluso era su mano la que hacia el trabajo y la verdad estaba arto. Ahora solo pensaba en que estos días pasaran rápido para volver a sentirla, aunque sabia que debíamos ser cuidadosos y hacerlo despacio cuando volviéramos a estar juntos.

-¿Te sirvo? – pregunto cuando me vio entrar en la cocina y asentí. No pensé que me había llevado tanto tiempo.

-Mañana Carlie tiene control – dijo cuando dejaba el plato frente a mi.

-¿A que hora era? – mi miro sonriendo mientras se sentó.

-A las once – Bella necesitaba movilidad, pero una buena movilidad no podía andar con las dos niñas en esa camioneta, no era prudente y no era seguro. Mi volvo tampoco estaba hecho para uso familiar, por lo que necesitábamos un auto mas adecuado… sin tener que perder mi volvo… por supuesto.

-Hagamos una cosa, mañana les busco para ir al control luego buscamos a Nessie cuando salga del jardín, vamos a comer a algún lado y de ahí vamos a buscar un nuevo auto… algo familiar – propuse.

Lo pensó un momento – Creo que esta bien – es difícil creer que acepta con tanta libertad que le compre un auto nuevo -, necesitamos algo para salir con las niñas – sonreí complacido.

Al otro día según lo acordamos las busque a Bella y Carlie para llevarlas a control, mi pequeña crecía fuerte y sana, además de cada día ser más hermosa cada día. Tenía los mismos color de ojos marrones chocolate que Nessie y Bella y el color de su pelo era exactamente como el mío. Fuimos a comer en familia, los cuatro solos a Port Ángels y luego fuimos a la concesionaria.

Elegimos un VOLVO XC70 2.4 D4 AWD Summum de 5 Puertas color blanco, tenia espacio suficiente para los cuatro, me lo entregarían en una semana junto con los papeles, por un cargo extra nos incluían 2 sillas para niños, por lo que este auto era justo lo que necesitábamos, también hice incluir el cierre electrónico de seguridad para niños y calefacción en los asientos delanteros y trasero. Además venia equipada con airbags, equipo de audio con radio AM/FM, reproductor de CD, control remoto de audio en el volante, televisión digital, luces antiniebla delanteras, limpiaparabrisas delantero con sensor de lluvia y demás. Este era más que todo para Bella y para cuando saliéramos en familia, porque para el resto de mis cosas seguiría usando mi volvo.

…

Eran las once de la noche estábamos con Bella en el living ella amamantando a Carlie, su ultimo alimento hasta el otro día a las seis de la mañana, Nessie durmiendo desde hace una hora como era habitual y yo miraba la televisión. Hoy había sido un día tranquilo dentro de todo, aunque cuando llegue a casa Nessie me tuvo jugando todo el tiempo y más cuando Bella estaba con Carlie.

-Emmett ¿Cómo estas? – conteste luego de que sonara mi celular.

-¿Estas listo para esta noche? – pregunto mientras reía. Intente recordar que había de importante o si bien había algo para lo que tuviera que estar listo, pero no vino ningún pendiente a mi mente.

-¿Listo para que? – pregunte intrigado.

-¿En verdad no lo sabes? – pregunto y se noto el asombro en su voz.

-No Emmett no lo se – conteste rodando mis ojos. Para que mierda llamaba a esta hora.

-¿Te doy una pista? – ahora sonaba burlón y reía con ganas. Bella me miraba sonriendo, la vi terminar con la pequeña. Vi su seno antes de que cerrara su ropa y no pude evitar anhelar tenerlo en mi boca. Era raro porque ahora le pertenecían más a mi pequeña que a mí.

-Emmett deja de molestar ¿no tendrías que estar durmiendo ya? Los niños a las diez de la noche ya deben estar en cama, mi Nessie ya lo esta… se un niño obediente y ve a dormir – escuche a Bella reír con ganas y le guiñe un ojo. Emmett también largo la carcajada del otro lado.

-Aunque no quieras lo mismo te lo recuerdo, porque supongo que al contrario que yo que soy precavido y fui tachando los días en mi calendario sé que tu no lo has hecho y seguramente no tienes idea que hoy se cumplen los cuarenta días – "clic", fue el sonido en mi cabeza y mi miembro respingo ansioso en mi pantalón. Me puse de pie, le sonreí a Bella y fui para la cocina.

-¡No jodas! – fue mi contestación.

-Tu ve a joder a tu esposa, hoy ya puedes – dijo riendo.

-¿Seguro? – pregunte dando gracias al cielo que mi hermano llevo la cuenta… y que me llamo para avisarme.

-Ustedes lo cumplían un día después que nosotros y ayer Rose y yo tuvimos una sesión de sex…

-¡No sigas! ¡No es necesario que digas más! – exclame.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – protesto -. Ahora te dejo tu tienes trabajo y yo también – reímos y cortamos.

Cuando volví al living Bella ya no estaba ahí, seguro se había ido a acostar a Carlie a su habitación por lo que deje el living acomodado, apague las luces y subí las escaleras. Como siempre revise primero el cuarto de Nessie quien dormía profundamente, pase por el de Carlie y Bella la estaba acostando en la cuna, me sonrió cuando me vio y me fui a nuestra habitación.

Estaba en la cama sentado con el televisor encendido cuando entro Bella solo le sonreí y ella fue directo al baño. Para mi gusto, mi mente revolucionada y mi cuerpo expectante estaba demorando más de lo habitual por lo que fui a buscarla. Entre sin pedir permiso ni golpear cosa que la sobresalto pero luego sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto y siguió con la rutina habitual.

-Solo que demorabas y quiero dormir abrazados – conteste mientras me acomoda detrás de ella. A cada costado de ella una de mis manos apoyadas en el mármol del lavabo. Me miro atreves del espejo sonriendo. Bese su hombro derecho suavemente.

-Estoy demorando lo habitual, mas bien creo que pareces algo ansioso – levanto una ceja cuando la mire por el espejo nuevamente. Me había quedado rozando mi nariz con su hombro para absorber su perfume.

-Vamos a la cama Bella – dije con tono de suplica mientras corrí su pelo pasando por su hombro izquierdo para adelante. Comencé a besar su nuca.

-Hay algo especial que hacer en la cama – su tono fue insinuante y seductor. Para mi miembro eso fue suficiente por lo que pegue mi erección a su trasero para darle una idea de lo que le esperaba en la cama - ¡Oh!... ya veo… - levante mis cejas varias veces y dio una pequeña carcajada.

-Voy a ser suave… - bese su hombro de nuevo -… muy suave… - ahora bese su nuca y reclino su cabeza un poco para adelante. Seguí besando allí mientras la tomaba de las caderas y la pegaba más a mi cuerpo. Ver a Bella de nuevo con un diminuto short y una musculosa ajustada a su cuerpo era una delicia.

-Edward… - gimió y llevo sus manos a mi trasero apretándolo con fuerza.

-¡Bella! – exclame y ataque su nuca dando besos húmedos y desesperados. Los rastros de saliva iban quedando en el lugar. En un solo movimiento la tome en brazos y la lleve a la cama.

Todo iba a ser muy suave, por un lado porque hacía mucho tiempo no estábamos juntos y por otro lado porque su parto había sido difícil y según lo que me indicaron podía sentir algo de dolor o sentirse incomoda y quería que lo disfrutara. Comencé a desnudarla lentamente primero sacando la musculosa luego me concentre en sus labios besándola con mucho intercambio de saliva mientras con una de mis manos sostenía el peso de mi cuerpo y con la otra comencé a acariciar suavemente sus senos. Saque el short juntos con sus bragas y termine de desnudarme. Seguí besando todo su cuerpo empezando por detrás de su oreja bajando por su cuello mientras absorbía su aroma, luego seguí dibujando su clavícula con mi lengua y seguí bajando hasta llegar a la separación de sus senos, para luego dedicarme a cada uno durante varios minutos. Seguí mi camino bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su bajo vientre mientras seguí acariciándola y termine el recorrido entre sus piernas donde me instale durante muchos minutos, besando primero suavemente los labios de su vagina y acariciándolos suavemente, los abrí una vez saciada mis ganas de esa parte y busque su clítoris para empezar a masajearlo primero con mi dedo pulgar y luego lamerlos hasta que estuvo hinchado. Suavemente adentro uno de mis dedos en su cavidad y comencé a moverlo mientras mi Bella se retorcía y gemía mi nombre fuerte. Busque sus labios de nuevo y comencé a besarla con desesperación mientras seguía con mi dedo dentro de ella, lo retire suavemente.

-Bella, te extrañe tanto amor… aaahhh – gemí cuando con la punta de mi pene toque su centro y luego empujando suavemente me adentre en ella.

-Edward… - gimió con la voz entrecortada y ronca. Su pecho subía y baja de manera acelerada -. Aaahhh… te amooo…. – nos besamos de nuevo mientras entraba y salía de su interior.

Lo hice suavemente porque los dos extrañábamos este contacto, quería hacerla sentir cuanto la seguía amando y cuanto la había extrañado. Acaricie y bese todo su cuerpo, la disfrute y gozamos los dos por igual. El final llego con su cuerpo arqueándose por el orgasmo que la golpeo con fuerza al igual que a mí. Quede acostado sobre ella durante varios minutos mientras sus manos jugaban con mi pelo, con mi cara escondida en su cuello disfrutando de su aroma acariciaba todo el costado de su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunte mientras me acomodaba sobre mi espalda a su lado.

-Muy bien – contesto -, se hizo larga la espera – nos reímos.

-Demasiado larga – confirme -. ¿Te sentiste bien? ¿No te hice mal? – esperaba no haberla lastimado, aunque no lo creía.

-Tienes que relajarte, no me hiciste nada todo fue muy bueno, si algo me hubiera pasado te lo decía en el momento – protesto con dulzura.

-De acuerdo – conteste riendo -. Perdón, prometo relajarme - nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y ella acariciaba mi pecho.

Por la madrugada nos despertamos y una vez más hicimos el amor suavemente, repitiéndonos cuanto nos amábamos, acariciándonos y besándonos mucho. Nos quedamos dormidos nuevamente y aun desnudos.


	84. Capitulo 83: Proyectos

**Creo que me demore mas de lo habitual! Si es asi perdon! Como siempre 4 capitulos nuevos y espero sus review:**

**janalez los chicos estaban ya desesperados por salir de su abstinencia!**  
**Ginegine Awwww... realmente me alegra que te guste mi fic significa mucho para mi y mas que sea tan adictivo.**  
**yolabertay Emmett es uno de mis preferidos, siempre lo he visto como un nene grande, ese es su espiritu aca.**  
**LoreMolina creo que al subir varios juntos no se pierda la emocion, ademas como la historia esta terminada no tengo que atrasarme con la escritura**

**Besitos y disfruten; nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 83: Proyectos.**

_Edward __y Bella POV_

(Edward POV) -¡MAMIIII! ¡PAPIIII! – sentí el grito que venía desde la puerta pero apenas me podía mover, anoche con mi Bella aprovechamos al máximo el reencuentro después de los últimos 40 días de abstinencia, así que después de la segunda vez no paso mucho cuando lo hicimos por tercera vez y ahora estábamos con mucho sueño - ¡MAMIIIII! ¡MAMIIIII! ¡PAPIIII! ¡PAPIIII! – ahora los gritos eran dentro de nuestra habitación.

-¡¿Nessie? – sentí la voz de Bella alarmada - ¡Nessie ve a tu habitación! – exclamo mientras sentía se removía en la cama y las sabanas se deslizaba.

-¡Peo mami potita ta epeta! – exclamo Nessie.

-¡Espérame en tu habitación Nessie! – volvió a exclamar Bella abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue la espalda desnuda de Bella. "Mmmm… que hermoso despertar", pensé. Luego muy de a poco… "¿desnuda?... Bella y yo anoche… los dos desnudos… ¡oh mierda!... Nessie en nuestra recamara y nosotros desnudos", pensamientos iluminadores.

-¡OH mierda! – exclame, quise moverme y… - "PAAAF" – se escucho el golpe en la habitación, parece que estaba muy al borde de la cama.

-¿Papi? – vi la cara de Nessie. Yo estaba desnudo y ella iba a dar la vuelta para venir a ver porque me caí.

-¡NESSIE NO! – gritamos a la vez Bella y yo. Mi estrellita se nos quedo mirando como si estuviéramos locos.

-¡Nessie ve con Carlie así no llora! – le dijo Bella algo nerviosa. Yo tiraba de la cobija para poder taparme.

-Beno – dijo Nessie sonriendo y salió de la habitación dando pequeños saltitos. Iba con la muñeca de trapo que le había regalado para el nacimiento de Carlie.

-¿Estás bien? – y vi la cara de Bella, estaba conteniendo la carcajada.

-¿¡Y tú qué crees! – Dije algo irritado – Nessie casi me ves desnudo, me caigo de la cama, me golpeo, voy tarde al trabajo y mi esposa se está por reír de mi… ¿crees que estoy bien? ¡Ni se te ocurra reírte! – amenace mientras me ponía de pie tapándome con el cobertor.

-Es que… - se tapo la boca.

-Bella – advertí de nuevo.

-No puedes negar que fue algo gracioso… Jajaj… - y comenzó a reírse con ganas.

-Me voy a cambiar – dije algo, pero solo algo irritado, porque en realidad toda la situación fue algo graciosa – Toma – dije tirándole en la cama su ropa y me acerque -, o te dejas de reír o esta noche no te toco – amenace y se puso seria en el acto.

-¿En verdad serias capaz de hacerme algo así? – pregunto sonriendo.

-No lo creo, yo no aguataría – me levante de hombros -. Te amo – dije acercándome y dándole un beso pequeño en los labios.

-Le voy a enseñar que tiene que tocar la puerta de la habitación antes de entrar – dijo Bella mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos sonriendo. -. Ya lo tendría que haber hecho – sonó a un reproche para sí misma.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – dije sonriendo –, caso contrario tu esposo va a quedar sin caderas – dije sobándome la zona y se largo a reír de nuevo. Mire la hora y ya eran las diez de la mañana -. ¡Es tardísimo! – Exclame – Ya Nessie no va a la guardería – Bella asintió.

Me entre a duchar, debía ser rápido porque ya llegaba demasiado tarde y seguro eso me llevaría a salir más tarde porque ya se estaba atrasando todo. Me cambie rápido, me despedí de mis niñas de la misma manera y fui al trabajo.

-¡Edward! – mire para donde venia la voz de mi padre -. ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto cuando estuvo cerca -. Hable temprano con Kachiri y no sabía nada de ti – rasque mi cabeza.

-Todo está bien – confirme –, solo nos quedamos dormidos – le dije sonriendo al recordar el motivo y lo que paso después.

-Me quedo tranquilo entonces – dijo -. Quería que habláramos, sobre una idea nueva que tengo – dijo y asentí.

-¿Vienes a mi oficina? – pregunte.

-Ahora no, estoy por entrar a cirugía en unos minutos – contesto –, te aviso cuando salga y vemos si estas desocupado.

-Bien, espero que me busques – papá se fue a su cirugía y yo a trabajar en mi oficina.

(Bella POV) El día empezaba una vez más y lo había hecho de la mejor manera porque anoche hicimos de nuevo el amor con Edward. La espera se había terminado y estaba más que feliz, todo iba volviendo a la normalidad de a poco. Debo admitir que me puse muy nerviosa cuando vi entrar a Nessie y yo estaba algo descubierta y desnuda, pero mis reflejos fueron buenos porque me tape con lo justo. Y mi pobre Edward, buen golpe se dio, pero era imposible no reírse por lo que paso.

Amamante a Carlie, se durmió y la lleve a su cuna para que durmiera cómoda y tranquila. A Nessie la había dado su leche, acomode la cocina y luego me senté con ella en el living para hablar sobre golpear la puerta antes de entrar.

-Nessie amor ven con mami – estaba jugando con la muñeca que le regalo Edward el día del nacimiento de Carlie. La acomode a mi lado en el sillón -. Hoy fuiste a la habitación de mami y papi – dije.

-Si – contesto -, noni dos – asentí.

-Si los dos dormíamos – confirme -. Te acuerdas cuando vamos a visitar al abuelo Carlisle – me escuchaba atenta -, que mamá golpea la puerta antes de entrar – asintió -. Tenemos que golpear la puerta porque el abuelo puede estar ocupado – explique.

-Cuda nenes y nenas – sonreí.

-Si puede estar ocupado curando niños – bese la punta de su nariz -. Cuando vas a entrar a la habitación de mamá y papá tienes que golpear la puerta también porque podemos estar ocupados – dije.

-¿Cudan nenas y nenes? - pregunto

-No, nosotros no curamos niños – "más bien los hacemos", pensé y disimule la sonrisa -. Mamá y papá hablan de cosas importantes y no son cosas para niños – aunque hablar era lo menos que hacíamos en nuestra habitación o más bien lo que menos haríamos a partir de ahora -. Tu – toque su nariz con la punta de mi dedo -, debes golpear la puerta cuando vayas a entrar y aguardas que te digamos "pase" – dije -. ¿Entendiste? – pregunte.

-Si mami – contesto -. Gopeo pueta – confirmo y la abrace.

-Muy bien mi estrellita, ve a jugar ahora – dije y salió corriendo con su muñeca.

En realidad ahora no tenía mucho que hacer, Carlie tenía recién 41 días y las órdenes de Edward fueron que no volvía a trabajar en ningún lado por lo menos hasta el año de nuestra porotita. Aunque tampoco era que iba a aceptar así como así lo que Ed me dijo, más bien pensé que ahora era lo mejor, pero en pocos meses le gustara o no iba a buscar trabajo.

-Alice ¿Cómo estás? – atendí rápido el celular, creo que solo sonó una vez pero no quería que vaya a despertar a Carlie, tampoco que lo fuera a escuchar muy alto porque yo estaba en la planta baja y el cuarto estaba en el piso de arriba.

-Hola Bella – saludo, parecía triste - ¿Estas muy ocupada? – pregunto en el mismo tono.

-Ahora no – conteste – Carlie está durmiendo y Nessie jugando – conteste - ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? – odio cuando llama de esta manera porque siempre viene algo después.

-Nada, solo estoy aburrida – y respire aliviada -. Rose se fue con Emmett y el pequeño osito a buscar casa, salieron con mamá, papá está en el hospital y Jasper se fue a Seattle esta mañana por un caso que esta llevado así que estoy sola y aburrida ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? – pregunto y sonríe.

-Por supuesto Ali, ni siquiera tendrías que preguntar – dije y sentí su risa baja – Ven así charlamos – dije.

-En cinco estoy allá – contesto y cortamos.

Eran las dos de la tarde y Nessie debía dormir su siesta, así que la busque y la cambie en lo que Ali venia, la acosté en su camita acomodada con su muñeca y el elefante y la deje dormir.

Alice llego en el preciso momento que iba bajando las escaleras, así que me apure a abrirle ya que el timbre, la ansiedad de Alice y mis niñas durmiendo no eran buenos amigos, así que antes que tocara por segunda vez le abrí la puerta.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué alegría verte! – me abrazo fuerte.

-Pasa Alice – nos fuimos a sentar en los sillones - ¿Cuándo vuelve Jasper? – pregunte y puso sus ojitos de perrito triste así que tome sus manos y las acaricie.

-En una semana – dijo con tono indignado -¡Puedes creer! – Ahora parecía enojada - ¡Una semana, es demasiado! – dijo ahora indignada -. Lo peor es que no me quiso llevar, dijo que tenía que dedicarme a lo mío, no podía dejar de hacer todo para ir con él una semana, que si hacia eso cada vez que el viajara descuidaría demasiado mis cosas.

-¿Y qué tenias que hacer? – pregunte, porque se que termino los estudios, pero hasta el momento no se estaba dedicando a mucho.

-¡Eso es lo que me tiene así! – Molesta de nuevo -. No tengo nada que hacer, termine mi carrera, hice los últimos diseños para las presentaciones y ahora ya no se para donde ir.

-Bueno eso lo entiendo – dije y me miro sorprendida –. Por lo menos tienes una carrera hecha Alice, yo ni siquiera eso, y ahora cuando las niñas tengan edad no se qué voy a hacer, tampoco quiero estar todo el día aquí en casa cuidándolos y haciendo de comer y demás, quiero algo mas – proteste ahora yo -. Aunque a tu hermano no le molestaría, creo que eso le encantaría.

-Pero podrías trabajar de asistente – dijo y me encogí de hombros -. Edward estaba muy sorprendido, aprendiste rápido, dijo que era impresionante como organizabas todo en un segundo, que eras muy buena organizadora -

-Creo que lo hacía bien, Edward estaba muy conforme trabajando conmigo – dije. En realidad siempre me felicito al igual que Carlisle pero ellos son familia.

-Podrías dedicarte a algo así – dijo y la mire interesada -. Cuando organizamos la boda aunque yo hice todo, fue gracias a como me organizaste y como me ayudaste con las llamadas, y mamá también sintió que gracias a ti llego a tiempo con los arreglos de la casa – era cierto, Esme siempre me felicitaba por organizarle todo, incluso llame a algunos proveedores para organizar las entregas tanto para la casa para el casamiento y en el hospital me toco organizar gente y demás.

-Podrías organizar fiestas – Alice me miro seria -, digo organizaste mi casamiento, el de Rose y fueron bellos los dos, tienes muy buenas ideas y diseñas hermoso – segui bajo su mirada atenta -. Incluso podrías hasta diseñar los trajes de las novias y madrinas como plus – las palabras iban saliendo solas -, también podrían ser fiestas como las que hacen en el hospital, las de galas – aclare y asintió -. Podrías ver la decoración para que sea original, la vestimenta de los mozos, las recepcionistas, las mesas y demás. Podrías montar todo una empresa.

-Podría ser – dijo pensativa -. ¿Nunca pensaste en estudiar algo? – pregunto de repente sacándome de mis ideas.

-Antes pensé en estudiar Literatura, pero ya no me interesa tanto – dije -. Ahora con las niñas no creo que sea posible, a lo mejor si no hubiera tenido a Carlie lo hubiera hecho – incluso había estado buscando información sobre las universidades, pero todo eso quedo de lado.

-¡Tengo que volver a casa! – dijo de repente y se puso de pie. La mire sorprendida – Seguro mañana me doy una vuelta y seguimos hablando – no pude reaccionar hasta que cerró la puerta cuando se fue.

-Alice me desconcierta – pensé en voz alta.

Fui a ver rápido a mis pequeñas solo para controlar que estuvieran bien y las dos dormían tranquilas, igual a Carlie me tocaba amamantarla en media hora así que no me quedaba mucho tiempo para nada. Fui a la computadora en el living y la prendí para distraerme un rato. Solo alcance a navegar sin ver mucho cuando sentí el llanto de mi pequeña. Fui a su habitación, le cambie el pañal, me senté con ella en la mecedora y comencé a amamantarla.

-Estabas con hambre pequeña – sonreí porque chupeteaba con desesperación. Sus manitos se apoyaban en mi pecho. Acariciaba su mejilla calentita mientras la miraba embelesada -. Tranquila porotita, mami no se va a ningún lado – reí mientras la veía tragar rápido la leche. La cambie al otro pecho y nuevamente comenzó a chupetear pero ahora con más tranquilidad mientras se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos de a poquito. Unos cinco minutos después estaba durmiendo y ya no succionaba por lo que me cubrí, la apoye en mi hombro tratando de moverla lo menos, eructo unos segundo después y la acosté nuevamente en la cuna.

La computadora había quedado prendida así que volví a sentarme para distraerme un poco, Nessie dormiría otra horita más y luego ya empezaría las idas y venidas con ella y los juegos. Teclee "organización", miles de organizaciones aparecieron… nada interesante… luego teclee "eventos"… esto parecía interesante, empresas que organizan eventos y demás, vi algunas fotos…

Parece que había estado mucho tiempo viendo fotos e información porque de pronto se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde y era hora de que Nessie se levantara. Cuando llegue a su cuarto ya estaba sentada en la cama jugando con su muñeca.

-¡Mami! – exclamo cuando me vio entrar.

-¡Hola estrellita! – me acerque y me senté a su lado en la cama - ¿Tuviste lindos sueños? – pregunte.

-¡Sí! Sone con mami, papi, potita, Emy – enumeraba con quienes había soñado -, Netty y Lina – ellas dos eran amiguitas del jardín.

-Vamos a cambiarte así salimos al jardín un poco – asintió dando palmaditas y luego de cambiarla fuimos al jardín.

Estuvimos jugando y saltando hasta que llego la hora de su leche y se volvió a despertar Carlie, la amamantaba cada tres horas así que a las seis mientras Nessie tomaba su leche en la cocina me senté a su lado amamantando a Carlie. Cambiar de nuevo a Carlie luego de hacerla eructar, cambiar de nuevo el pañal, hacerla dormir y acomodarla en su cuna, la rutina se repetía una y otra vez. Salimos de nuevo a jugar al jardín con Nessie hasta que vimos el auto de Edward llegar y estacionarse frente a la casa.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! – Nessie salió corriendo hacia él en cuanto lo vio bajarse del auto y yo no pude evitar sonreír como la enamorada que soy de ese hermoso dios griego y morder mi labio mientras el tomaba en brazos a Nessie para abrazarla y me guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Cómo esta mi estrellita? – dijo mientras se acercaba.

-¡Bien! – Exclamo ella – ¿Vamo piano? – Edward todos los días durante una hora se dedicaba a enseñarle a tocar el piano.

-Después de que papi se cambie y tome algo – dijo y la bajo de sus brazos. Nessie empezó a correr por el jardín.

-Hola – dijo mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo, con una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos fijos en mis labios. Las mariposas en mi estomago revoloteaban alteradas, mi garganta se seco, mi respiración era acelerada y mi corazón parecía que estaba corriendo una maratón -. Mmmm… mi Bella cuanto te extrañe… ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? – siguió.

-Hola – fue lo único que pude contestar y solo en un pequeño susurro -. Estuvo… - sus labios pegados a los míos – bien… - su mano apretando mi espalda y mis brazos fueron a su cuello con rapidez y lo apreté para empezar el beso de una buena vez. Su lengua entro en mi boca haciendo estragos en todo mi cuerpo que sufrió un golpe de calor y un temblor que me estremeció entera.

-Te amo – dijo cuando nos separamos y me abrazo durante unos segundos.

-Te amo – susurre y sonreímos. Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa -. Nessie vamos adentro con papá – dije. Ella se acerco corriendo para ir hacia las escaleras.

-¡No corras en las escaleras! – exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Le prepare algo de tomar a Edward mientras se fue a sacar el traje y se vestía más cómodo. Luego con Nessie le hicimos compañía mientras el merendaba y Nessie comía un alfajor. Una vez terminaron como le prometió a Nessie se fueron al piano a practicar. Limpie la cocina y los mire unos segundos desde la puerta hasta que recordé que la computadora aun estaba prendida.

Me senté nuevamente frente a la computadora y teclee "carrera de organización de eventos", ahí aparecieron varios lugares donde se enseñaba organización de eventos, empecé a buscar y viendo si había algo cerca de Forks. Había un instituto en Port Angels que lo daba, parecía interesante. La carrera era de tres años, se estudiaba algo de administración, diseño, idiomas, relaciones públicas, protocolo y ceremonial, recursos humanos y más cosas. La verdad me gustaba, parecía muy interesante. Segui leyendo toda la información, estuve absorta en eso hasta que sentí uno brazos rodearme y luego el beso en mi cuello, como era habitual cuando me toca mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-¿Algo interesante? – pregunto mientras seguía besando mi cuello. Besos chiquitos pero muy húmedos y prometedores de lo que me esperaba esta noche.

-Algo interesante – conteste -, aunque ahora me parece más interesante lo que me estás diciendo tú.

-Yo no estoy diciendo nada – dijo en tono de burla y siguió con los besos.

-Esos besos dicen mucho – dijo y reímos -¿Terminaron? ¿Dónde está Nessie?- pregunte, me soltó cuando me puse de pie.

-Ahí está jugando – se corrió y nuestra pequeña estaba jugando con varias muñecas en la mesa ratonera del living.

Después de una semana me sorprendió no saber nada de Alice, es más, la llame varias veces y le escribe mensajes pero no me contesto, lo cual es señal de que algo se trae entre manos. Ya era viernes y el domingo nos reuniríamos todo en la casa de los abuelos para pasar el día.

-¡Bella, Bella, Bella! – Exclamo Alice apenas abrí la puerta - ¡¿Me extrañaste? Yo si y mucho pero estaba ocupada – fue todo en un segundo mientras me abrazaba y por supuesto correspondí el abrazo.

-Te veo muy contenta – dije mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-Es porque tengo un proyecto en manos que te incluye – dijo y me sorprendí -. Las dos no estamos haciendo nada y las dos queremos hacerlo así que me diste una idea la última vez que hablamos y venia a proponerte algo.

-Ok nos sentemos – dije. Nessie jugaba tranquila a nuestro lado así que no sería un problema para que habláramos tranquilas -. Dime que me quieres proponer.

-Vamos a montar una empresa de organización de eventos – dijo seria y con firmeza.

-Estás loca – fue mi contestación – ninguna sabe nada de eso – asegure.

-Bella estuve averiguando y no es tan difícil, prácticamente es lo que hice en los casamientos, lo único que tendríamos que hacer es buscar más proveedores para mejorar los precios – la mire seria -. Vamos Bella, eres buena organizando y yo con los diseños, podemos hacerlo, además ya tendríamos nuestro primer trabajo para fin de año y tenemos bastante tiempo.

-Tenemos nuestro primer trabajo y ni siquiera hemos empezado con la empresa – dije incrédula.

-Hable con papá y me dijo que si le llevamos una buena propuesta y es aprobada podríamos organizar la fiesta de fin de año del hospital en Port Angels.

-¿Sabes? Estuve averiguando y hay una carrera de organización de eventos que se puede estudiar en un instituto en Port Angels – Alice sonrió mucho -, pero no creo que pueda con las niñas, aunque parece muy interesante.

-Podrías hacerlo – me alento -. Sería muy bueno para ti. Rosalie nos ayudaría – ahora me sorprendió – ella con el pequeño osito a dejado de lado su carrera de modelo por lo que también quiere hacer algo, y tiene algunos contacto con cantantes y demás por lo que nos serviría para contratar grupos para los eventos.

-No se Alice, tendría que pensarlo bien – estaba dudando pero no porque no quisiera sino porque me gustaba y mucho la idea.

-¡Oh vamos Bella! – exclamo -. Podrías hacerlo, si quieres te acompaño a que averigüemos esa carrera para que estudies – propuso.

-Dame tiempo y te confirmo – dije.

-Lo vas a hacer aunque no quieras, necesito tu ayuda – sentencio.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo más hablando de este tema, Alice seguía insistiendo en que fuera a inscribirme para estudiar y ganas no me faltaban, lo que me estaba faltando era coraje, seguramente todos serian más chicos que yo y sin hijos ni familia, iba a estar perdida en el lugar. Alice se fue un rato después de que llego Edward, aunque no mencionamos nada de lo que habíamos hablado. Él se ofreció a preparar la cena cosa a la que no me negué y en eso estaba ahora mientras yo lo miraba perdida en mis pensamientos, que estaban en la conversación con Alice y en la posibilidad de estudiar esa carrera.

-¿Me vas a contar que te pasa? – me miraba fijo, estaba cruzado de brazos y serio -. Estas perdida desde que se fue Alice.

-No es nada – dije restándole importancia -, solo estuvimos hablando mucho con Alice y estaba pensando en eso – sonreí y el hizo lo mismo. Siguió preparando la cena mientras lo miraba y segui pensando.

Cenamos los tres y mi cabeza tampoco estaba en el lugar, así que segui en mis pensamientos mientras que Edward se dedico a atender a Nessie. Luego levantamos la mesa y comencé a limpiar la vajilla hasta que él vino y me alejo.

-Estás cansada – aseguro y sonreí. El siguió con la limpieza y me quede a su lado.

-Bella porque no me lo dices –dijo de repente y lo mire sorprendida -. Desde que llegue estas ida y la verdad me estoy poniendo ansioso.


	85. Capitulo 84: Viaje en familia

**Capitulo 84: Viaje en familia.**

_Bella POV_

-No es nada, en verdad – su ceño se frunció y no pude evitar reírme un poco.

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto algo molesto. Acaricie su ceño fruncido.

-A Nessie cuando se enoja se le forma la misma arruguita, es increíble lo parecidos que son – dije y su sonrisa fue enorme.

-Es mi hija, es normal se parezca a mi – aseguro y sonreí -. No me cambies de tema, "no es nada", no es una respuesta – dijo mientras volvía a lavar la vajilla y se puso serio de nuevo. Era obvio que mi respuesta no le gusta ni lo convencía. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Crees que es muy tarde para que estudie algo? – pregunte y vi su sonrisa dibujarse.

-No lo creo, sería muy bueno – aseguro -. ¿Tienes algo en mente? – pregunto.

-Algo – conteste encogiéndome de hombros y nos volvimos a quedar en silencio -. Alice me propuso algo – dije justo cuando terminaba de limpiar. Me tomo de la mano y fuimos al living a sentarnos.

-¿Qué te propuso la duende? – dijo y reímos.

-Tiene una idea medio loca que no se si va a funcionar pero parece interesante – dije y me miraba atento.

-Dime que es – insistió.

-Bueno… Alice quiere montar una empresa de organización de eventos – me miro sorprendido – y quiere que la ayude, también estaría Rosalie – dije -. Hablo con Carlisle y dice que si presentamos un buen proyecto para la fiesta de fin de año del hospital ese seria nuestro primer trabajo.

-Suena interesante ¿Te gusta la idea? – pregunto y a él parecía que no le resultaba algo loco o tonto.

-Bastante – conteste.

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver con el estudio? – sonreí.

-Hay una carrera de organización de eventos, que se puede estudiar en Port Angels – comente -, se estudia algo de administración, derecho, diseños y otras cosas, parece muy interesante y si hacemos esto nos vendría muy bien – dije.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a averiguar para inscribirte? – suspire y lo mire seria.

-¿En verdad no te parece que ya paso el tiempo para que estudie? – pregunte y se puso serio.

-Bella, siempre es bueno tener nuevas metas, has pasado por muchas cosas y te mereces que vengan cosas mucho mejores, por lo que si tienes ganas de hacerlo solo tienes que animarte y yo voy a estar para ayudarte en todo – dijo -. Te puedo ayudar con los estudios, con las niñas y todo lo que necesites.

-Puede que no resulte pero me parece que podemos tener una oportunidad – la verdad tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-Va a resultar Bella, puede que les lleve tiempo conseguir muchos trabajos hasta que las conozcan pero tu eres muy buena organizando, ya te lo he dicho, Alice tiene muy buen gusto sabe de diseños y compras y Rosalie tiene muchos contactos, así que solo deben ponerse de acuerdo y animarse a empezar – lo adoro con el alma, siempre esta apoyándome en todo y esta para mí.

-Ven – dije emocionada -. Te muestro – encendí la computadora y el espero paciente sonriendo por mi nerviosismo. Busque la información de la carrera y le mostré - ¡Está es! – exclame -. La carrera que estuve viendo – se sentó frente al computador y empezó a leer.

-¿En esto estuviste todos estos días? – pregunto y asentí. Creo que me sabía todo de memoria ya... de tanto leerlo. Luego de unos minutos me hizo sentar en su regazo -. Debes hacerlo, mañana mismo vamos a inscribirte – sentencio y me abalance sobre su boca besándolo con algo de fuerza.

Llego el 10 de septiembre y era el cumpleaños de Nessie, sus tres añitos y este año íbamos a festejar a lo grande, preparamos todo en el jardín de nuestra casa, juegos, mesas para los niños y nosotros e invitamos a sus compañeritos del jardín. Cerca de veinte niños corriendo por todos lados en la casa, y el jardín, pero Nessie la pasó de maravilla y estaba muy feliz, sumamente feliz.

En octubre era el casamiento de Jake y Vanessa, Edward no estaba muy cómodo pero teníamos que ir, de hecho yo quería ir, después de todo era mi amigo, y ya todo había pasado, el se estaba por casar y yo estaba casada con Edward.

Edward propuso que lo tomáramos como un viaje familiar, idea que no me gusto mucho porque nuestra Carlie solo tenía cuatro meses, pero según el ella aguantaría el viaje y podríamos pasear un poco. Así que planeo un viaje que en vez de llevarnos un día y horas como debería, nos llevaría diez días llegar solo estaríamos una semana en Phoenix para el casamiento y de paso visitar a mis padres y luego demoraríamos cinco días en volver a casa.

Nuestro primer destino fue Vancouver nos hospedamos en el hotel Quality Inn & Suites, cenamos esa noche en el hotel, a la noche instalamos la cuna de viaje de Carlie en la habitación de Nessie y esa noche hicimos el amor apasionadamente para luego darnos juntos una estimulante ducha que nos llevo bastante tiempo. Nos levantamos bastante tarde y nos llevo a desayunar a Sunrise Bagels and More, con Nessie comimos muchas bagels, aunque las de Phoenix me parecen más ricas. Ahí visitamos Stanley Park donde había tótems y además unos jardines hermosos, pasamos casi todo el día ahí ya que además había un sector para niños el Stanley Park Pavilion con juegos, había un tren en miniatura, una granja para niños y una pileta. Así que Nessie se divirtió un montón. Fuimos a cenar The Grant House, pasamos nuevamente una noche en el hotel donde una vez dormidas nuestras niñas nos dedicamos a mimarnos durante un par de horas. Al otro día a las diez de la mañana estábamos partiendo a nuestro próximo destino.

Nuestro segundo destino fue Sacramento nos llevo once horas de viaje ya que era necesario parar por nuestras niñas, Nessie iba entretenida, pero yo necesitaba estar cómoda para poder amamantar a Carlie. Nos hospedamos en Delta King Hotel, un hotel cerca del puerto, llegamos justo para cenar y luego ir a dormir, casi no hubo mimos esa noche Edward estaba cansado porque manejo un poco más de once horas. Al otro día nos llevo a desayunar a Rio City Café, estaba a la orilla del puerto, muy lindo lugar y cómodo. Luego fuimos a Fairytale Town era para los niños había juegos, espectáculos para niños una pequeña obra de teatro, granja con muchos animales, Nessie se enamoro de un conejo blanco y negro que casi Edward termina cediendo para comprarle uno, pero no lo deje, también había unos jardines hermosos para los niños y casas en los arboles. Como a Nessie le gustaban los animales el próximo destino fue el zoológico de Sacramento y allí se nos fue el resto de la tarde. Volvimos al hotel luego de cenar en el mismo restaurant donde desayunamos y nos fuimos todos a dormir. Segunda noche que apenas nos acostamos caímos rendidos.

Tercer destino Palm Springs, llegamos luego de manejar diez horas, esta vez yo lo ayude un poco manejando un poco del trayecto. Llegamos al hotel Renaissance Palm Springs Hotel y pedimos servicio a la habitación ya que Nessie estuvo despierta todo el viaje y ahora un poco mas se quedaba dormida mientras comía. Una vez más caímos rendidos apenas nos acostamos. Pedimos servicio a la habitación para el desayuno luego hicimos un solo paseo a Palm Springs Aerial Tramway, subimos a la montaña sacamos miles de fotos porque tiene unos paisajes hermosos, Nessie se quedo realmente sorprendida viendo todo, miles de pájaros, el aire era fresco y muy relajante. Volvimos temprano al hotel a ducharnos para luego salir a cenar Le Vallauris y volvimos luego de dar una pequeña camina para nuevamente caer rendidos en la cama.

Pasamos el día siguiente dentro de la habitación del hotel, solo nos quedaban cinco horas de viaje y llegaríamos a Phoenix, aunque Edward quería ir a un hotel Charlie se negó e insistió mucho en que había lugar en su casa, por lo que finalmente Edward cedió y aceptamos quedarnos con él.

-¡Por dios que grandes que están estas niñas! – exclamo mamá apenas nos vio llegar. Mamá se acerco y tomo a Carlie mientras Nessie corrió hacia papá.

-¡Abelo! ¡Abelo! ¡Abelo! – grito varias veces por lo que la cara de Charlie no tenia precio de lo feliz que lo hacía que Nessie estuviera tan contenta de verlo.

-Pequeña como has crecido y tan rápido – dijo Charlie mientras la alzaba.

-¡Bella que les das para que crezcan tanto! – exclamo mamá sorprendida cuando miro a Carlie.

-Es que hace mucho que no las ven – dije sonriendo. Edward empezó a sacar el equipaje del auto.

-Hermoso auto – dijo Charlie cuando se acerco.

-Edward piensa en todo – conteste.

-Te ayudo – Charlie dejo a Nessie y ayudo a Edward con las maletas.

Con mamá entramos con las niñas mientras Charlie entraba con una maleta seguido por Edward que venía con dos maletas y subían las escaleras para las habitaciones. Nessie empezó a explorar el lugar.

-¡Mami, abelo tene pileta! – exclamo emocionada cuando vio el jardín trasero de la casa.

-Si estrellita ya lo sé – conteste.

-Parecen cansados – mire a mamá que se nos acercaba con Carlie en brazos. Estábamos en la cocina por donde se salía hacia la pileta.

-Fue un largo viaje, paseamos mucho – conteste -. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿El trabajo? – pregunte.

-Todo muy bien – contesto -, quería que habláramos, hay algo que quiero contarte antes de que sea el casamiento – ahora estaba seria, algo raro en mamá ya que siempre ha sido muy vivaz y alegre.

-¿Quieres que hablemos ahora? – pregunte también seria.

-Ahora va a ser mejor que descansen no quiero abrumarte – dijo -, mañana en todo caso nos juntamos en mi casa y hablamos tranquilas – dijo y asentí.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿no es grave verdad? – pregunte preocupada.

-Para nada, es algo muy bueno para mí y espero que estés bien con eso – ahora estaba curiosa por saber qué pasaba.

-¿Un adelanto? -pregunte y largo una carcajada.

-No seas ansiosa – reí un poco.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde con mis padres charlando mientras en algún que otro momento alguno de ellos se dedico a jugar con Nessie y sostener a Carlie. A las diez de la noche Nessie estaba totalmente dormida en brazos de Charlie y Carlie en los de mamá, pero a ella le faltaba su última leche así que tenía que esperar un poco más. Edward acostó a Nessie y fui a preparar la mamadera de Carlie, mamá la había dejado con Charlie luego de despedirse de todos para ir a su casa.

-Se las ve muy bien – dijo Charlie cuando entro en la cocina -. ¿Edward no está abrumado con tantas mujeres? – sonreí.

-Le encanta tener solo niñas – conteste -. Las adora a las dos por igual y las malcría por igual – Charlie sonrió bastante, parecía que había terminado de aceptar a Edward lo que era muy bueno ya que quería mantener la relación con Charlie cercana.

-¿Y cómo está yendo todo Bella? – termine con la mamadera de Carlie y la tome en brazos. Charlie me siguió hasta el living donde me senté para darle el biberón a mi pequeña.

-Muy bien – respondí -. Voy a empezar a estudiar – comente y me miro sorprendido.

-¿En verdad? ¿Vas a poder con las niñas? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Si Charlie no hay ningún problema, además Edward me ayuda muchísimo con las dos así que no voy a tener problemas – asegure. Con el tema de mi estudio el ahora iba a estar demasiado ocupado con todo, pero no se quejo, al contrario me alentó todo el tiempo.

-¿Y qué vas a estudiar? – sonrió nuevamente.

-Organización de eventos – me miro sorprendido nuevamente -. Todos dicen que soy buena organizando, así que me arriesgue y decidí intentarlo -. Solo espero poder con todo yo por ahí tengo mis dudas pero Edward asegura que lo hare muy bien.

-Bella – Edward venia bajando las escaleras -. Estoy algo cansado así que me voy a duchar para acostarme – dijo aun con una sonrisa, que obviamente como siempre me deja sin aliento.

-De acuerdo, en unos minutos subo también – asintió.

-Charlie – dijo a manera de saludo.

-Que descanses – le respondió.

-Es mejor que subas ahora – dijo Charlie mirándome -. Tenemos toda una semana para que me cuentes bien qué es eso que vas a estudiar.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana Charlie – me acerque y bese su mejilla al igual que él la mía, luego beso a Carlie.

Fui a la habitación de las pequeñas donde él me indico. No la había visto así que me emocione ver que había una cuna y la cama de Nessie en el lugar y estaba decorado en tonos un tono verde pastel con miles de animalitos dibujados. Cambie a Carlie y la acosté en su cuna. La habitación para mí y Edward estaba al lado de las de las niñas, cuando entre me sorprendió ver a Edward sentado en la cama aun con su camisa y pantalón.

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo – se acerco hasta a mí. Yo aun estaba en la puerta apoyada.

-Te estaba esperando – dijo cuando estuvo frente a mí.

Se acerco mas mientras me tomaba de la cintura con sus dos brazos apretándome luego contra su cuerpo que para mi satisfacción ya estaba más que caliente, lo sentí cuando apoye mis manos en su pecho. Me beso suavemente durante unos minutos y luego bajo a mi cuello mientras rozaba con la punta de su nariz señal de que se estaba deleitando con mí aroma. Mis manos fueron directo a su cabello alborotado que ahora quedo peor cuando mis manos se dedicaron a revolver y tirarlo un poco hasta que me acorde que las habitación de Charlie estaba muy cerca.

-Edward… - fue más bien un gemido que un suspiro por lo que él lo interpreto como una invitación a seguir con algo más. Metió su mano debajo de mi remera y subió de manera rápida hasta mis senos para empezar a acariciarlos mientras buscaba mi boca de nuevo - -Edward… - otro gemido, "Bella contrólate", me rete. Tome aire profundo – Edward, Charlie esta cerca – dije rápido.

-Entonces no hagas ruido – dijo y comenzó a besarme metiendo su lengua en el fondo de mi boca mientras me tomaba de la nuca y apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Edward… - "oh por dios Bella, no puedes decir algo sin gemir", pensé -, Charlie nos puede escuchar – y sería muy vergonzoso que mi padre me escuchara. Es obvio como hice para tener a mis hijas pero eso es algo que ignoramos en nuestra relación.

-Shhh… silencio… - dijo mientras comenzó a subir mi remera y de manera automática mis brazos se subieron para ayudarlo. Parece que mi cuerpo tuviera mente propia porque mi mente está pensando en que Charlie nos puede escuchar y mi cuerpo se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja a las manos de Edward – Bella… mi Bella… estás tan caliente ya… - caliente, expectante y a punto de tener un paro cardiaco o arritmia, mi corazón no se decide en ir demasiado rápido y pararse del todo.

Mis manos fueron a su camisa y empecé a desabrocharla para luego sacarla empujándola desde sus hombros hasta tirarla no sé donde porque no me fije donde cayó. Mi pantalón comenzó a abrirse con rapidez y lo fue bajando junto con mis bragas terminando en el piso, con la ultima patada que le di también tuvieron un destino desconocido. Mi cuello ya estaba totalmente húmedo con su saliva y se sentía exquisito, luego sus manos apretaron mis nalgas para subirme a su cintura en la cual enrosque mis piernas sintiendo su miembro erecto en mi sexo. Me llevo hasta la cama y nos acomodo para luego comenzar a delinear mi mandíbula con su lengua hasta llegar a mis senos los cuales empezó a besar con suavidad primero y luego con más fuerza a medida que los presionaba con sus manos.

-Bella eres tan suave… - se refregó contra mi sexo -, tu pezón esta mas parado…

-¡Aaaahhh!... – mi primer gemido cuando tiro mi pezón con su boca y luego comenzó a lamerlo, comencé a retorcerme entera. Sentí una mano bajar suavemente por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi vagina y comenzó a acariciar con mucha suavidad – Edward… aaahhhh… sigueee… aaahhh… - abrí los ojos cuando sentí que soltaba mi pezón.

-Más despacio… - me mostro su hermosa sonrisa torcida -, te van a escuchar… - y volvió a bajar, pero ahora fue al otro pezón. Así estuvo varios minutos más.

-Estas muy mojada… y caliente… - dijo entre quejidos mientras seguía acariciando ahora más cerca de mi centro haciendo una leve presión sobre el lugar. Los pulmones ya no me alcanzaban para tomar el aire que necesitaba, mi respiración estaba totalmente alterada –Voy a entrar… - abrí mas mis piernas -, asiiii… eso Bella hazme lugar… aaahhh…. – gimió cuando su miembro se adentro en mi.

-Aaahhh… siiii… se siente… aaahhh… muy bien… aaaahhh… - entraba y salía de mi con fuerza y desesperación de manera lenta y tortuosa. Sus embestidas eran seguras y fuertes aunque lentas, tantas sensaciones distintas.

-Esooo… siiii… aaahhh… disfruta… de… mi… aaaahhh… pene… dentro de ti… aaahhh… - acelero los movimientos haciéndolos mas frenéticos.

-Mas adentroo… aaahhh… - mi pedido algo desesperado.

Estuvo sobre mí durante mucho tiempo, mis manos acariciaban su espalda, bajaron a su trasero apretándolo, subieron nuevamente por su espalda simulado arañarla hasta llegar a su pelo el cual comencé a revolver y tirar con fuerza. El gimió fuerte cada vez que lo tire, y yo cada vez que simulaba morder mi cuerpo y apretaba mi trasero.

-¡Bella!... aaahhh… ya te vienes… - exclamo y empezó a retorcer su cuerpo sobre el mío entrando y saliendo con más fuerza.

-¡Edward!... aaahhh… estas… tan… aaahhh… grandeee… aaahhh… - gemí con fuerza - ¡EDWARD! – grite olvidándome de todo cuando el orgasmo exploto desde el centro de mi útero expandiéndose a todo mi cuerpo.

-¡MI BELLAAA! – grito a su vez cuando llego su liberación.

Quedamos agitados, él sobre mí, aun abrazados con mis piernas ahora alrededor de su cintura, acariciándonos todavía. Cada vez que estábamos juntos era una experiencia distinta siempre mejor y mejor, parecía que el deseo cada día crecía mas al igual que disfrutábamos cada día mas el uno del otro.

-Te amo – susurro en mi cuello lo cual me hizo estremecer.

-Te amo – respondí.

Lo solté cuando sentí que se movía y termino acostado sobre su espalda a mi lado, me acomode recostando mi cabeza en su pecho y me abrazo con fuerza, con esos enormes brazos musculosos. Unos minutos después nos quedamos dormidos.

Sentí golpes suaves en la puerta, estaba cansada y apenas podía abrir los ojos. Los golpes se repitieron y sentí que Edward ajusto el abrazo en mi cintura. Ahora estábamos de costado, mi espalda pegada su pecho, su cara en mi nuca y sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Mami – la puerta se abrió un poco.

-¿Nessie? – pregunte entre sueños.

-Si mami – contesto -. Aguarda un segundo – dije. Estábamos tapados pero debajo de las sabanas aun estábamos desnudos.

-Toma – me gire un poco y Edward me ofrecía su camisa la cual tome rápido para cubrirme y él se levanto para entrar al baño a cambiarse. Busque mis bragas rápidamente y las coloqué en su lugar.

-Nessie ¿Qué pasa amor? – la tome en mis brazos y me acerque a la cama.

-Queo noni aca – contesto, mire la hora y eran las tres de la mañana.

-¿Tienes miedo? – pregunte, no suele tener miedo, pero hay noches que creo esta mas mimosa y nos pide dormir con nosotros, no siempre la dejamos pero a Edward le es muy difícil negarle algo.

-No – contesto.

-Tienes una hermosa cama – le dije. Edward salía del baño con un pantalón largo fino suelto y una remera que suele usar para dormir.

-Queo mami y papi – dijo.

-Entonces duerme con nosotros – dijo Edward y Nessie sonrió.

-Potita también – dijo Nessie con alegría.

-De acuerdo, espérame acá con papá y yo busco a Carlie – conteste.

Busque a Carlie y la lleve a nuestra cama, así que esta noche dormimos los cuatro juntos en la cama como pudimos. Nessie y Carlie entre medio de Edward y yo, nosotros habíamos quedado mirándonos sonriendo mientras Nessie estaba al lado de Edward que se durmió rápido y Carlie a mi lado.

-Te amo Bella – dijo Edward luego de unos minutos que estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos en silencio -. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado y por lo que aun me das – dijo y sonreí.

-Te amo Edward – conteste – y gracias a ti por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Si pudiera hubiera tomado una foto de este momento, unos de los tantos que atesoro en mi corazón. Nessie, Carlie, Edward y yo, juntos, felices y unidos.


	86. Capitulo 85: El casamiento de Jacob y Va

**Capitulo 85: El casamiento de Jacob y Vanessa.**

_Bella POV_

Termine de cambiarme mientras observaba a mis amores aun durmiendo en la cama. Nessie se había apoyado en el brazo de Edward mientras una manito de Carlie estaba sobre Nessie. Una sonrisa enorme se formo en mi rostro. Entre al baño y me higienice, les iba a preparar el desayuno mientras dormían, los mire nuevamente antes de salir de la habitación y seguían en la misma posición. Carlie se había despertado a las seis de la mañana y la había amamantado por lo que ahora hasta las diez no se despertaría.

-Bella buenos días – la voz de Charlie me saco de mi ensueño. Lo mire y él en el acto esquivo mi mirada y eso no hizo más que recordarme que anoche habíamos gritado, no tan solo yo sino que Edward también.

-Charlie – es lo único que dije mientras mis mejillas tomaban un color rojo furioso, lo sé porque el calor que sentía en mi cara me estaba asfixiando.

-Heee… voy… - se aclaro la garganta – voy a desayunar – dijo rápido y bajo las escaleras de la misma manera.

El problema es que yo también tenía que bajar y ahora lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer era ver a mi padre y recordar que seguramente escucho mis gritos anoche cuando estaba haciendo el amor con Edward, por lo que en vez de bajar volví a entrar en la habitación.

-Bella – sentí la voz de Edward - ¿Qué estuviste haciendo que estas en ese estado? – se burlo mientas se levantaba de la cama.

-Te dije que nos podía escuchar – reproche.

-Te advertí que no gimieras tan alto – se sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que me afloja todo - ¿Charlie te dijo algo? – pregunto aun sonriendo.

-No hizo falta, apenas me podía mirar, calculo que de la vergüenza – conteste y mi rubor volvió a aparecer.

-Y te encerraste en la habitación porque no te animas a estar con él en el mismo lugar – aseguro y asentí -. Si me esperas bajamos juntos – propuso y me pareció lo mejor, por lo menos me sentiría menos avergonzada.

-Voy a acostar a las niñas en sus camas – dije.

-Deja a Nessie aquí no le va a pasar nada, solo lleva a Carlie a su cuna – sonreí y tome a mi pequeña porotita para llevarla a su cuna.

Bajamos juntos y fuimos directo a la cocina, Charlie ya estaba sentado a la mesa para desayunar, nuevamente esquivo mi mirada cuando entre y yo hice lo mismo mientras una vez más me sonroje entera. Edward se tomaba todo muy a la ligera, lo se por que sentí su risa baja.

-Charlie, espero hayas descansado – dijo Edward a manera de saludo.

-Gracias – contesto - ¿Ustedes durmieron bien? – la bendita pregunta.

-Mas que bien, la cama es muy cómoda – contesto Edward y lo mire con los ojos grandes mientras el tenia una perfecta sonrisa de inocencia en su cara y me guiñaba un ojo. "Trágame tierra", pensé. Lo había hecho a propósito, era seguro.

La mañana fue algo incomoda, pero gracias a dios la tarde transcurrió mas cómoda ya que nos distrajimos con las niñas y papá se ve había olvidado el episodio de la noche. Lo que más ayudo es que mamá llego durante la tarde y me aparto para que habláramos a solas.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? – pregunte cuando estuvimos solas.

-Primero que nada quería avisarte que Charlie y yo nos divorciamos definitivamente – confirmo, cosa que no me extraño porque estaba separados la última vez que vine y sé que papá parecía tener alguien más -, creo que dentro de todo eso no es una novedad para ti – afirmo.

-No lo es – confirme.

-Lo que quería era avisarte que el sábado estaré yendo al casamiento con mi novio – y eso me sorprendió, sobre todo porque suena raro que yo este casada y mi madre este de novia -, no creo que tengas problemas pero tampoco quería tomarte de sorpresa.

-Gracias por avisarme – dije sinceramente -, hubiera sido muy raro conocerlo en el momento.

-¿Estás bien con eso, verdad? – pregunto algo seria.

-Si mama, no hay problema – le sonreí -, realmente lo único que quiero es que tu y Charlie sean felices y si no pueden hacerlo juntos entonces espero encuentren esa felicidad en otro lado – confirme. Además no soy quien para juzgarlos y de todo corazón creo que no hay nada mejor que estar enamorados ya que por lo menos en mi caso soy completamente feliz.

-Gracias Bella, sabia que podía contar contigo – y me abrazo fuerte.

Finalmente llego el sábado, el día del casamiento de Jacob. El viernes había organizado una cena en casa de su padre, con Jacob y Vanesa, a la cual asistimos con Edward, nuestras niñas y mis padres, era para que pudiéramos conversar un poco entre nosotros porque ellos ni bien terminaran la fiesta saldrían de viaje para su luna de miel.

El día anterior había preparado todos los atuendos para el casamiento. Nessie tenía un hermoso vestido de color amarillo pastel con detalles en blanco con un gran moño en su cintra en la parte de atrás, su cabello suelto y una hermosa vincha de flores que le había regalado Vanessa el día de la cena. Carlie estaba con un enterito de color blanco, era muy sencillo, pero estaba hermosa. Edward con un frac negro solo que en vez de tener el famoso moñito que a mí no me gustaba mucho, llevaba un corbata negra y también chaleco negro, una visión totalmente maravillosa. Mi vestido era largo, de color azul noche muy elegante, sin mangas con lentejuelas en el mismo tono bordando el escote, cinto fino en el mismo tono en la cintura, un tejido vaporoso, con mucha gasa en varias capas, que le daba una sensación muy liviana y volátil. Mi cabello estaba recogido con un rodete flojo con algunas mechas sueltas, algo sencillo dentro de todo. Para completar el atuendo tenía sandalias y bolso de mano en el mismo tono del vestido.

Después de muchas idas y venidas arreglándome y preparando a mis niñas estuvimos listos para salir al casamiento. Charlie fue con nosotros en el auto y mamá iba por su lado con "su novio". Era raro decir eso.

Llegamos a la iglesia, había miles y miles de flores blancas y moños de gasa con guirnaldas por todo el lugar, estaba todo muy hermoso decorado. Era delicado, con buen gusto y muy romántico. A Jake pude verlo solo de lejos porque llegamos sobre la hora y el estaba ya en su lugar, pero se lo veía sumamente nervioso, se movía de un lado para el otro y se notaba tragaba con dificultad, estaba de riguroso frac negro con moño. Buscamos un lugar para nosotros y nos acomodamos, mamá y su novio llegaron sobre la hora por lo que dejamos las presentaciones pera después, pero me sorprendió notar que era mucho más joven que ella.

Cuando entro la novia todos volteamos a verla, Vanessa estaba realmente deslumbrante. Su vestido era grandísimo, una falda enorme con miles de capas de tul con la falda de seda blanca con bordado de grandes flores, arriba bien ceñido al cuerpo, el velo tapaba su rostro y lo llevaba hasta bajo para transformase en la cola del vestido.

Cuando Vanessa llego hasta Jake luego de tomarla de las manos cuando la entrego su padre, Jake tomo el velo para despejar el rostro de Vanessa tirándolo para atrás, se tomaron de las manos y se besaron en las mejillas y se volvieron a ver al cura. La ceremonia transcurrió, dieron sus votos, intercambiaron anillos y luego sellaron todo con un beso. Fuera de la iglesia saludaron a todos entre medio de la lluvia de arroz, la cual divirtió mucho a mi pequeña Nessie, que no paro de saltar de un lugar a otro mientras le caía arroz en la cabeza y se reía un montón.

Nuevamente subimos al auto y fuimos al salón para la fiesta, buscamos nuestros lugares y una media hora después llegaron los novios.

-Bella él es Phil – dijo mamá señalando a su novio cuando nos estábamos acomodando en la mesa para la cena.

-Un gusto – dije tendiendo mi mano. Edward estaba a mi lado con Carlie en brazos y Charlie con Nessie.

-Un placer Bella ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad? – pregunto de manera cortes.

-Si, por supuesto – conteste.

-El es Edward el esposo de Bella y ellas mi nieta Carlie y la que tiene Charlie es Nessie – mamá siguió con las presentaciones.

-Phil un placer conocerte – dijo Edward estrechando su mano.

-Sus hijas son hermosas – dijo mirando a Carlie y luego a Nessie.

-Muchas gracias, estamos muy orgullosos de nuestras pequeñas – y ese fue todo el orgullo de padre saliendo de Edward, lo mire a los ojos totalmente perdida en ellos.

-¡Sue! – escuche a Charlie exclamar, bajo a Nessie de sus brazos y ella vino hacia mi y luego lo peor que me puede haber pasado… "Charlie besando a esa mujer en los labios", exclame en mi mente. Tuve que mirar para otro lado. Por lo menos pudo haberme avisado como hizo mamá.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedan? – mire a Phil y sentí la mano de Edward en mi espalda.

-Llegamos el miércoles y solo nos quedamos una semana, por mi trabajo no podemos estar más – contesto Edward -. Seguramente vendremos en otra oportunidad con más tiempo – siguió.

-Sería muy bueno, Renée siempre habla de cuento extraña a Bella y cuanto le gustaría tener más cerca a sus nietas – sonreí bastante, yo extrañaba muchísimo a mamá.

-Cuando sean más grandes va a ser mucho más fácil viajar, siendo tan chiquitas es mas difícil porque se cansan mucho – dije interviniendo en la conversación.

-Bella – Charlie me llamo y lo mire -. Acércate quiero presentarte a Sue – dijo y me acerque con Edward siguiéndome.

-Ella es Sue, estamos saliendo desde hace algún tiempo – la tenía tomada de la mano.

-Bella es un placer – tendió su mano y la tome no muy segura.

-Sue un gusto – dije -. El es Edward y estas dos niñas nuestras hijas Nessie y Carlie.

-Edward – dijo y estrecho su mano.

-Sue mucho gusto – contesto él.

En ese momento todos se estaban acomodando porque empezaron a entrar los mozos para servir la cena así que ocupamos nuestros lugares.

-¿Pasa algo hermosa? – pregunto Edward bajo en mi oído.

Mire a mis padres – Es extraño – conteste.

-¿Qué es extraño? – pregunto serio.

-Estoy en esta cena con mi esposo y mis hijas – sonrió muchísimo – y mis padres están con sus respectivos novios o novias – resople -. Es muy extraño.

-Lo sé, será que en mi familia están todos juntos que en verdad es raro – respire profundo. -¿Qué más? – pregunto y parece que pudiera leer mi cuerpo.

-¿Crees que nosotros estaremos juntos para siempre? – pregunte y me miro sorprendido -. Mira a mis padres – dije como para mostrar mi punto. Después de todo estuvieron juntos 20 años y ahora acá estamos todos en la misma mesa pero ellos con amor nuevo.

-Bella no somos como ellos, nosotros estamos haciendo nuestra propia historia y si depende de mí no estarías lejos mío ni cinco minutos, nos amamos de verdad y mientras compartamos, hablemos y sigamos siempre haciendo todo juntos no abra nada que nos separe – dijo.

-Te amo Edward, con todo mi ser – dije y se acerco a darme un pequeño beso.

-Yo también te amo mi Bella – ahora yo le di un pequeño beso.

Estábamos aun cenando, el ambiente estaba relajado y los novios empezaron a desfilar por las mesas para tomarse fotos con todos los invitados hasta que llego a la nuestra que fue la tercera.

-Muchas felicidades – Edward tendió su mano a Jake quien la tomo y sacudió con fuerza riendo -, espero que les vaya muy bien juntos – dijo sinceramente.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, es muy importante tener a Bells acá – por lo menos Edward ahora parecía más tranquilo en mi relación con Jake.

-¡Jake te felicito! – exclame abrazándolo fuerte y el correspondió el abrazo.

-Felicidades Vanessa – sentí que decía Edward mientras yo soltaba a Jake.

-Gracias Edward, muchas gracias por haber venido de tan lejos – Vanessa estaba radiante.

-Te ves hermosa Vanessa – dije mientras la abrazaba -. Y todo ha estado perfecto, a sido una hermosa boda – asegure mientras seguíamos abrazadas. Sentí algunos sollozos y nos separa -. No llores que se te corre el maquillaje – sonrió bastante.

-Aun tienes muchas fotos que sacarte – agrego Edward.

-Vamos amor, deja las lagrimas para otro momento – dijo Jake abrazándola.

-Jacob necesitamos seguir con las fotos – miramos al fotógrafo -. Las tres señoras con las niñas sentadas y cada uno de sus esposos detrás de ellas – siguió dando indicaciones hasta acomodar a los novios hasta que finalmente saco la foto y siguieron el recorrido.

Continuamos cenando, ahora podía conversar más relajada con los novios de mis padres, aunque sigue resultando demasiado extraño, así que prefiero no pensar en la relación que ellos tienen.

-¡Edward! – exclamaron a lo lejos y todos volteamos a ver, por lo menos los que necesitaban voltear. Edward miro algo molesto, y mis padres y demás sorprendidos. Yo mire irritada y un odio realmente terrorífico subió por mi cuerpo -. ¡Edward! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo, estas hermoso! – me pare rápido como si me hubiera puesto un resorte en mi trasero o algo. No estaba embarazada y podía tranquilamente defender lo que era mío.

-Tía ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Edward con su tono serio mientras me tomaba de la cintura -. Calma mi Bella – dijo suavecito a mi oído. "Calma una mierda, la voy a agarrar de su pelo y la voy a arrastrar por todo el salón", pensé totalmente irritada. "¡Estas hermoso!", repetí sus palabras en tono de burla en mi mente.

-Estoy perfecta y hermosa ¿no se nota? – "Ok, hoy se gana un pasaje directo al hospital", pensé.

-La señorita ¿es? – pregunto mamá.

-Es Tia la prima de Vanessa - conteste.

-Bella ya no estás embarazada – si lo estuviera seria un objeto de estudio. "Pedazo de idiota", pensé.

-No nuestra Carlie ya tiene cuatro meses – dijo Edward. Tia se acerco hasta Edward quien en un movimiento rápido tomo a Carlie en brazos y la puso delante de ella -. No es hermosa, tan hermosa como Bella, la mujer más hermosa y atractiva que conozco – y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras el de Tia se mostro decepcionando.

-Bonita en verdad – dijo sin mirar a mi niña.

-Ya esta bueno de saludo, hay que seguir con la cena – dije mirándola con odio, realmente tengo muchas ganas de saltarle encima -, creo que va a empezar el brindis. Me acomode en mi lugar, mamá me miraba sonriendo con burla y los demás desviaban la mirada escondiendo una sonrisa. Mire a Edward, con mirada asesina, porque seguía parado sin moverse -. Edward – dije señalando la silla con mi cabeza, se sentó y Tia se fue en el acto.

-Espero no estés enojada conmigo – dijo bajo mirándome serio.

-¿Y porque mierda eres tan endemoniadamente atractivo? – Dije enojada y el sonrió - ¿Por qué tienes que andar sonriendo todo sexy y hermoso? - era algo realmente estúpido lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Oh mi pequeña Bella esta celosa! – dijo riendo y todos se largaron a reír, lo que no ayudo a mi estado precisamente ya que solo me hizo molestar mas.

-¡Mejor me callo! – dije y segui comiendo.

Por suerte nadie dijo nada mas después de eso, así que de a poco mi estado fue mejorando. Terminamos de cenar se realizaron los brindis y luego delante de todos tuvieron el primer baile como marido y mujer. Jake estaba realmente feliz, una sonrisa hermosa se había instalado en su rostro y miraba a Vanessa totalmente embelesado. Cuando ellos terminaron de a lentamente se fueron acercando los familiares y conocidos para bailar con los novios por lo que no dude cuando Edward tendió su mano y me guio hasta el lugar para unirnos al baile. Baile con Jake durante unos minutos mientras Edward bailaba con Vanessa, luego no sé cómo pase a los brazos del padre de Vanessa y busque a Edward que estaba… "¡QUE MIERDA HACE CON TIA!", exclame mientras lo miraba totalmente enojada y él me miraba como disculpándose.

-Disculpe Robert pero me está buscando mi niña – mentí y él me soltó.

-Un gusto haberte conocido Bella, eres tal cual nos conto Jake – le sonreí un poco tratando de fingir lo mejor posible.

Mire a Edward, mi primer impulso fue ir hasta donde estaban y hacer lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde que la vi, pero no podía montar una escena en plena boda, así que en su lugar salí casi corriendo hacia un jardín que había fuera del salón. Había varias personas, pero busque un lugar apartado y prácticamente me escondí ahí para llorar. No paso más de unos segundos cuando sentí su mano tocar mi cintura.

-Bella amor no llores - pidió afligido.

-¡No me toques! – exclame alejándome.

-Bella no hagas esto – pidió -, solo fue un baile que intente por todos los medios evitar pero no pude – explico.

-Con solo decirle no y darte la vuelta hubiera bastado – reproche mirándolo.

-No podía Bella ¿quieres que piensen que tu esposo es un mal educado y poco caballero? – Pregunto y mi mirada intento asesinarlo -, estaba la madre de Vanessa a mi lado – se justifico.

-¡Hubiera preferido piensen eso a que sus garras estén encima de ti! – exclame mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

-Bella, por favor ya no llores – volvió a pedir -. Ya no se qué hacer para alejarla, digo lo mucho que te amo, que eres la única para mi, que eres mi esposa y nada hace que reaccione pero no me culpes, yo no hago más que amarte y verte a ti – y tenía razón, pero es que realmente me saca de mi. Y aunque no estaba ella en el lugar ahora lo único que pensaba era demostrar cómo era mío Edward y como ella nunca lo podría tener.

-Ven – dije tomando su mano y me miro serio. Mire rápidamente el lugar y había una parte muy oscura alejada de la gente y donde nadie nos podría ver, aunque definitivamente me fascinaría que Tia apareciera justo cuando estamos en el acto. Me dirigí al lugar y Edward me seguía en silencio.

-¿Por qué estamos acá? – dijo y no conteste, directamente me abalance sobre él y comencé a besarlo con fuerza. Mientras lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y dio contra la parece - ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces mi niña? – Era obvio lo que estaba haciendo, el cierre de su pantalón ya estaba bajo y su botón desprendido, que otra cosa podía ser – Bella nos pueden ver hay mucha gente.

-Me importa un mierda la gente – estaba totalmente alterada -, te quiero mío ahora – dije y baje sus pantalones mientras mi mano se metía dentro de su bóxer y fue directo a acariciar su miembro que no demoro mucho en estar erecto.

Edward me subió a su cintura y nos dio vuelta trastabillando algo porque su pantalón aun estaba puesto pero a la altura de sus rodillas. Soltó mis labios por más que trate de impedirlo.

-Edward – proteste y sonrió.

-Aguarda… - dijo con la voz ronca – dame un segundo que me acomode – siguió rápido. Subió sus pantalones –. Afloja un poco las piernas – dijo agitado y lo hice. Acomodo su pantalón, no quería que se vistiera.

-Edward, por favor – rogué y me mostro su hermosa sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi braga se humedeciera más de lo que estaba.

-Esto va a pasar – dijo riendo – no lo dudes, pero no creo que quieras que todos vean mi trasero – dijo y reí. Su trasero como todo el era solo mío, tanto para verlo como para disfrutarlo.

Saco su miembro mientras me sostenía con un solo brazo, cosa que no parecía costarle, gracias al cielo, luego con mucha desesperación subió la falda de mi vestido que termino hecha un gran boyo en mi cintura, corrió mis bragas para un costado y me sonrió justo en el momento que comenzó a meter su miembro en mi interior. Fue lento y tortuoso porque lo necesitaba lo más adentro posible lo más rápido posible. Una vez estuvo toda su extensión en mi interior comenzó a besarme mientras movía sus caderas de adelante para atrás con fuerza y rapidez.

-Bella… aaaahhhh… trata… de… aaahhh dios… no… gemir… aaahhh… fuerte… aaahhh mi amor… - pude sonreír en medio de lo excitada que estaba sintiendo su miembro moverse dentro de mí.

-Edward… aaahhhh… solo-quiero-gritar… - comenzó a besarme de nuevo calculo que para evitar que gritara.

Y ahí estuvimos en la oscuridad, al aire libre, con más de trescientas personas cerca que la verdad me importaban muy poco, disfrutando una vez más el uno del otro, incluso me olvide hasta de mis niñas. Se movió en mi interior hasta que finalmente llegamos al orgasmo, con un grito a punto de salir por mi garganta el cual Edward se encargo de callar con su boca. Quedamos abrazados en la misma posición durante varios minutos hasta que nuestra respiración se calmo, y mis piernas me dolían.

-Baja Bella – dijo mientras aflojaba el abrazo y lentamente se separaba de mí.

-Quédate ahí – dije una vez estuve apoyada en mis pies. Subí de nuevo mi vestido y acomode mis bragas mientras el acomodaba su bóxer y el pantalón.

Me miro sonriendo – Creo deberías ir al baño a arreglarte – dijo en tono de burla.

-No, ya todo esta en su lugar – apoyo sus manos en la pared quedando yo en medio de sus brazos y me miro sonriendo.

-Se te corrió un poco el maquillaje – dijo y mordí mi labio -. ¿Y que fue eso? – pregunto y suspire profundo.

-Un ataque de celos que termino con tu esposa desesperada por hacerte el amor – dije y dio una sonora carcajada.

-Por mi pueden darte ataques de celos cuando quieras – se acerco y me beso.

Lo empuje un poco para separarnos – Debemos volver, seguro nos estas buscando – respiro profundo.

-Quieres te alcance el bolso al baño – lo mire sorprendida -. Te aseguro amor, que no quieres que alguien te vea así – aseguro -, mas allá de tu cara de mujer muy satisfecha – me sonroje furiosamente – después de que su esposo le hizo maravillosamente el amor, también tienes corrido un poco el maquillaje.

-Eres muy creído, yo aun no di mi opinión sobre la sesión de recién – dije y volvió a reír.

-Me vas a decir que no te gusto o no lo disfrutaste – comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano en dirección al salón -. Yo lo disfrute muchísimo, estuviste excelente – dijo provocando nuevamente que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

-Pues sí, lo disfrute y mucho, mi esposo puede estar orgulloso – asegure y sonrió satisfecho.

Edward fue a buscar mi bolso en el cual tenía algunas cosas para mejorar un poco el maquillaje, cuando vino trajo a Nessie en brazos. Me espero fuera del baño mientras me arreglaba y volvimos a nuestra mesa. Nessie quedo dormida a las cuatro de la mañana. Yo estaba con Carlie en brazos y Edward con Nessie. Charlie y Sue nos reemplazaron insistiendo que fuéramos a divertirnos un rato, pero en realidad yo solo estaba esperando el momento en que los novios se iban para poder volver a la casa de Charlie. Eso paso recién a las cinco de la mañana entre medio de gritos y saludos de todos los invitados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas Edward? – Tia volvía a molestar, ahora ya los novios no estaban por lo que no seria una escena que arruinaría todo.

-Nos quedamos pocos días – dijo tomándome de la cintura y pegándome a él.

-Es una lástima porque podrías haber disfrutado del aire fresco de Phoenix un poco mas, yo... – dijo insinuándose y la corte cuando iba a seguir.

-No te preocupes el aire fresco lo acabamos de disfrutar hace unos momentos en la oscuridad del jardín y fue realmente maravilloso – las palabras salieron solas ante la mirada avergonzada de mi padre, la sonrisa enorme de Edward, la mirada atónita de Tia y las carcajada de mamá.

Una vez regresamos a Forks empezó toda una nueva etapa, en la que empezaba a estudiar, con Alice y Rosalie comenzamos a organizar la fiesta de fin de año del hospital y seguíamos siendo completamente felices con Edward.


	87. Capitulo 86: Luna de miel

**Capitulo 86: Luna de miel.**

_Bella POV_

6 años después…

-Bella ¿Dónde están las niñas? – pregunto Edward entrando apurado para recoger la otra maleta.

-Andaban en el jardín jugando con Emy… y lobo – dije lo ultimo con algo de molestia.

-Tengo que llevarlas ahora sino saldremos tarde para nuestro vuelo – protesto con el ceño fruncido, esa misma arruguita se le forma a Nessie.

-Edward amor – dije acercándome y abrazando su cintura -, estamos con tiempo suficiente –se agacho a besarme durante un par de minutos -. Además llamo Rose para avisar que venía con Alice y la pequeña Marie a buscarlos – agregue cuando nos separamos.

-No van a caber todos en el auto – rodé mis ojos. Ahora se dedicaba a sobreproteger a nuestras niñas porque yo ya no le traía problemas.

-Lleva la otra maleta al auto – dije soltándolo para terminar con el bolso de mano que llevaría.

-La llevo y de paso busco a los niños – dijo.

Mis niñas están enormes, traviesas, hermosas y dulces. Nessie tiene 10 años y Carlie tiene 7 añitos andan todo el tiempo con Emy jugando, corriendo y gritando hasta agotarse o más bien agotarnos a nosotros primero. Seguramente cuando Marie tuviera la edad suficiente también los seguiría, aunque se van a llevar muchos años ya que ella recién tiene 2 años, es tan eléctrica y risueña como Alice, pero cuando está tranquila es capaz de rodearte con esa aura de paz que suele desprender Jasper.

-¡NESSIE! ¡CARLIE! ¡EMY! – Edward llamaba a los niños, lo escuche mientras bajaba las escaleras con el bolso de mano listo - ¡NESSIE! ¡CARLIE! ¡EMY! ¡NIÑOS VENGA PARA ACA! - insistió. Salí al jardín y Edward estaba esperando con las manos apoyadas en su cintura.

-Creo que tendrías mejor resultado si llamas al "perro"- dije resoplando.

-Bella solo es un perro – dijo en tono de reproche – y se llama Lobo – rodé mis ojos.

-De acuerdo, llama a Lobo y todos aparece, es mas obediente que tus hijas cuando están jugando – sonrió mucho.

-¡LOBO! ¡VEN PERRITO! - grito y le silvo.

No paso ni un minuto cuando el hermoso siberiano blanco y negro de ojos celestes apareció del borde del bosque corriendo fuerte hacia a nosotros y detrás de él venía los tres niños siguiéndolo. Y lo vi… venia directo a mí…

-¡NO! – grite poniendo mis manos adelante queriendo pararlo, pero el bendito perro se paro en dos patas y las apoyo prácticamente en mis hombros y obvio me tiro al piso - ¡Edward quitame este perro de encima! – exclame mientras todos se reían.

-Ven Lobo, suelta a mami – odio que le diga que soy su mami.

-¡No soy su madre! ¡Es un perro! – exclame algo enfadada.

-¡Perdón mami!- exclamo Nessie - ¡Es que te quiere mucho! – siguió.

-¡Mami lobo te ama! – exclamo Carlie dando saltitos mientras se acercaba mas.

-¡Perdón tia Bella te juro que le voy a enseñar buenos modales! – siguió Emy.

-¡Ahora si vamos a llegar tarde! – exclame mirando a Edward mientras sacudía mi ropa -. Tengo que cambiarme – volví irritada hacia la casa.

Busque rápidamente ropa nueva para ponerme ya que el perro había dejado sus patas marcadas con barro en mi camisa blanca. Unos minutos después Edward entro en la habitación.

-La próxima vez que compres un perro sin avisarme no me tocas más en tu vida – me miro con su perfecta sonrisa torcida mirándome por lo bajo totalmente seductor, y aflojo todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Deja de hacer eso Edward! – exclame desviando mi mirada. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y beso mi cuello.

-Te amo mi Bella – sonreí y me di vuelta.

-Te amo mi Edward – conteste y nos besamos apasionadamente, acariciando con mis manos su cuello desde la nuca para adelante y luego delineando su boca con la punta de mi lengua, estuve en eso hasta que él se alejo bajo mis protestas.

-Deja eso para cuando estemos solos – dijo y sonreí.

-15 días solos – dije mordiendo mi labio y mirándolo por lo bajo.

-Ya estoy sudando – dijo y reí -. Los dos solos en una hermosa isla, alejada de todos – siguió -. Mmm… Bella tu cuerpo va a sufrir y mucho… - dijo y reí.

-No si antes canso el tuyo – dije soltándolo -. Vamos creo que escuche un auto.

Volvimos al jardín y ya desde la ventana se veía el auto de Rosalie estacionando. Nessie ya estaba con Marie en brazos haciéndola jugar al igual que Carlie y Emy. Los niños le hacían caras graciosas y la pequeña duende reí con muchas ganas.

-Rose ¿Cómo va esa pancita? – pregunto Edward. Rosalie estaba esperando un segundo osito, estaba de seis meses.

-Enorme – se la notaba algo cansada.

-Tendrías que tomarte licencia – dije -, te ves muy agotada, y no es bueno para el bebe ni para ti.

-Hola duende – Edward abrazo a Alice.

-Hermano – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo -. Se lo he dicho un montón de veces esta semana, pero no me hace caso. Ya le dije que Ángela me está ayudando mucho y además tenemos a Charlotte – Alice miraba a Rosalie con mirada severa – Bella – con Alice nos abrazamos.

-No se preocupen tanto, es un embarazo normal como cualquier otro, si estoy algo agotada es porque anoche Em no me dio respiro, me tuvo toda la noche dándome…

-¡ROSE! – gritamos todos a la vez. Demasiada información.

-De acuerdo, solo digo que me tuvo mucho tiempo despierta – simplifico y reímos.

-¿Están listos? – pregunto Alice.

-Todo en orden, las maletas cargadas, los pasajes guardados y creo que no me olvido nada – contesto Edward mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Cualquier cosa que pase nos avisan – continúe yo -. Alice por favor no te olvides de la fiesta de los Mc Powell, todo lo que hablamos con ellos, los presupuestos están en la computadora de la oficina y te lo mande por mail también.

-Bella por favor despreocúpate - me reto -, hace seis años que hacemos esto, creo que medianamente nos podemos arreglar 15 días sin ti – se había puesto seria y eso es bueno porque quiere decir está concentrada.

-Además en 6 años no hemos hecho ningún bochorno y no va a pasar ahora – dijo Rosalie.

Hace tres años me gradué en organización de eventos, la empresa ya estaba funcionando desde hacía tres años antes. Nuestro primer evento fue organizar la fiesta de fin de año del hospital, una vez aprobaron el presupuesto y el proyectoa. Durante dos meses no tuvimos respiro organizando todo. Rosalie consiguió el grupo The Cors para que hicieran una presentación, Alice se encargo del diseño y estilo que le daríamos a la fiesta y a mí me toco el tema de los presupuestos, organizar los vendedores, pagos y demás.

Eso fue lo que nos dio impulso, la fiesta fue todo un éxito y gracias a esa fiesta tuvimos nuestro primer cliente fuera de la familia. Ni siquiera era un conocido de Carlisle, solo una invitada que le gusto como manejamos todo la señora Mc Powell, una mujer de unos 55 años en ese entonces, ella se dedicaba a realizar bailes de beneficencia y los últimos que había organizado la empresa que había contratado no había resultado para ella, así que para nuestra sorpresa recibimos su llamado ofreciéndonos organizar la siguiente gala, para la cual teníamos solo un mes.

Después de esa fiesta comenzamos a tener muchas ofertas, por lo que era hora de crear la empresa formalmente, inscribirla, darle un nombre y hacer todo lo legal y financieramente correcto. Así que con la ayuda de Edward y Jasper en lo administrativo y lo legal nació: "Style Events" S.A.

El primer año éramos solamente Alice, Rosalie y yo, luego para el segundo año necesitábamos ayuda así que buscamos empleados. Contratamos a Ángela Webber de secretaria ya que abrimos nuestra oficina en Forks. Ahora ella era nuestra mano derecha y era asistente ya no era secretaria, prácticamente era una más de nosotras organizando todo, cuando había muchos eventos ella se encargaba de llevar alguno sola, aunque siempre eran planeado por Alice, Rosalie y por mí. También contratamos a Emily Young, Lauren Mallory y Maggie Brite. Una empresa de mujeres, dentro de todo nos llevábamos muy bien, además Rosalie se encargaba de poner a todas en su lugar si se pasaban, era la sargento de las tres.

Sentimos un auto estacionarse frente a la casa, cuando nos asomamos eran Carlisle y Esme. Venían a buscar a los niños tambien. Edward ayudo a Carlisle a subir los bolsos de nuestras niñas al auto mientras le daba las últimas indicaciones sobre el trabajo.

-Nessie cuida de Carlie y no hagan renegar mucho a los abuelos – le decía Edward mientras acariciaba su rostro -. Cualquier cosa que necesiten nos pueden llamar a los celulares – siguió.

-Edward no va a pasar nada y no vamos a dejar que los molesten mientras estén de viaje, vayan tranquilos – dijo Esme medio retándolo.

-Yo cuido de Carlie – le prometió Nessie a Edward, se acerco y lo abrazo fuerte. Le dijo algo al oído -. También me encargo de Lobo para que no haga de las suyas.

-Carlie – llamo Edward, ella estaba algo triste -. Porotita son solo unos días y vas a estar con los abuelos, no estés triste – beso su frente y la alzo -. Vas a ver que cuando menos lo esperes hemos vuelto del viaje – ella sonrió un poco.

-Te quiero papi – dijo Carlie abrazándolo.

-Yo también mi pequeña – contesto Edward mientras la bajaba -. A las dos las amo muchísimo – acaricio el rostro de cada una y les guiño un ojo. Las dos sonrieron.

-Niñas hagan caso a los abuelos, no dejen que Lobo haga de las suyas. Las amo mis pequeñas – dije.

-Te quiero – dijo Nessie mientras las abrazaba, bese su mejilla cuando la solté.

Luego abrace a Carlie – Te quiero mami – la solté y también bese su mejilla.

Nos despedimos del resto y subimos al auto para empezar nuestro viaje. Edward un mes atrás había llegado con un regalo especial, venia emocionado y la verdad me pareció una magnífica idea.

FLASH BACK

Llegue a casa a las cinco y media de la tarde, las niñas estaba merendando y Letty su niñera estaba esperando que llegara para poder irse, ella tenia 20 años y estaba estudiando.

-Lo siento Letty, disculpa el atraso – dije mientras entraba apurada y agitada a la cocina.

-No hay problema Bella llego bien – dijo.

-¿A que hora entras hoy? – pregunte mientras besaba a cada una de mis pequeñas con un beso en sus cabecitas.

-A las seis – mire mi reloj.

-¡Apenas llegas! – exclame angustiada -. Vamos que te alcanzo – dije.

-No te angusties recién me avisa mi hermano Benjamín que me pasa a buscar – dijo y me sentí aliviada. Justo sentimos una bocina -. Seguro es el – asentí -. Carlie… Nessie… – las saludo mientras las besaba en la mejilla – Bella, nos vemos mañana – dijo y la abrace. Unos minutes después salió de la casa.

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila, a las siete de la tarde llego Edward con una sonrisa picara, me llamo la atención, pero aunque le insistí no me dijo que se traía entre manos, solo dijo que a su debido momento me enteraría.

Entre en la habitación, Edward ya estaba listo para dormir con una remera gris ajustada a sus músculos y un pantalón suelto de color negro. Me miro sonriendo. Me duche, me seque el pelo y salí del baño una vez estuve lista. Solo con un culote negro y una musculosa negra de tiras finas. Me miro sonriendo mientras me subía a la cama y lentamente me acerque a él.

-¿Cansado? – pregunte mientras bese despacio detrás de su oreja haciéndolo estremecer.

-No lo suficiente para dormir – contesto y me tomo de la cintura con fuerza.

Empezamos con los besos, sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo mientras me desnudaba y las mías recorriendo el suyo también retirando su ropa. Luego me acomode a horcajadas sobre él, nos acariciamos y besamos durante varios minutos hasta que llego el glorioso momento donde su miembro erecto entro en mí haciendo estragos en mi escaso autocontrol, haciendo todo un esfuerzo interior para no romper en gritos que terminarían despertando a toda la cuadra. Por lo que Edward se dedicaba a besarme mas mientras me ayudaba con el vaivén de caderas y cuerpo para entrar y salir de mi interior de manera abrumadora. Las caricias seguían de manera enloquecedora para que después de una hora o poco mas terminara mordiendo su clavícula cuando llegó mi orgasmo sacudiéndome entera y el suyo erizo toda su piel callando el grito en mi cuello. El resultado fue un chupón bastante grande en su clavícula y otro en mi cuello, una nueva manera de marcar que nos pertenecíamos.

Quede acostada sobre él una vez nos acomodo en la cama, tapada hasta el cuello, calmando nuestras respiraciones y totalmente satisfecha. Edward dibuja formas erráticas en la piel de mi espalda con la punta de sus dedos mientras escuchaba el latir, ya más acompasado, de su corazón.

-Tengo una sorpresa – dijo luego de mucho que estuvimos en silencio acariciándonos.

-Mmmm… - suspire profundo - ¿La voy a saber ahora? – pregunte sin moverme.

-Necesito que te bajes para poder mostrarte – dijo y realmente está muy equivocado si piensa que me voy a mover de mi perfecto lugar en el mundo.

-Entonces me la muestras otro día – dije cerrando mis ojos y volviendo a disfrutar de su tacto en silencio.

-Vamos mi amor, solo es un ratito muy chiquito – reí un poco, me hizo recordar a Nessie su forma de hablar -. Realmente quiero mostrarte y estoy seguro que te va a encantar – insistió.

-Edward no molestes, estoy muy bien así – proteste y le di un beso en el pecho.

-Yo también, créeme que lo que menos quiero es que te muevas, pero quiero darte la sorpresa – resople y levante un poco mi torso.

-Realmente te gusta sacarme de mi perfecta versión del paraíso – largo una carcajada baja.

-Créeme que esto es mi versión del perfecto paraíso también – sonreí -, pero justamente de eso se trata la sorpresa porque quiero brindar tiempo ilimitado en este paraíso – eso sonaba muy bien por lo que muy a mi pesar me retire de sobre su cuerpo y me apoye de espaldas en la cama.

-Dame la sorpresa – dije algo molesta por ya no sentir su piel. Sin decir nada fue hasta uno de los cajones de la cómoda frente a la cama, regalandome una hermosa vision de su cuerpo desnudo de espaldas, y revolvió la ropa, luego vino sonriendo y se sentó en la cama y lo imite tapándome con la sabana.

-Toma – dije dándome un sobre -. Ábrelo, espero te guste – tome el sobre con algo de duda.

-¿Qué es? – pregunte mirándolo, tenía una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos mirándome fijos brillaban.

-Ábrelo y te enteras – sonreí y abrí el sobre. Boletos de avión, el ultimo decía Brasil y luego fotos de una hermosa playa y casa en medio de arboles verdes.

-¿Qué? – dije balanceando los pasajes.

-Bueno creo que esperar siete años de casados para una luna de miel es demasiado, pero nuestras niñas son grandes y va a ser más fácil – lo mire sorprendida, expectante y con la piel erizada.

-¡En verdad! ¿¡Nos vamos de luna de miel! – pregunte entusiasmada.

-15 días a Isla Esme – lo mire sorprendida -. No preguntes mucho, solo sé que la isla es de papá o más bien de mamá porque él se la regalo, no tengo idea como pasó eso pero nos prestan la casa fui ahí un par de veces de niño y sé que te va a encantar.

-¡¿Cuándo nos vamos? – le gustaba mi entusiasmo lo veía en sus ojos.

-Tienes un mes para arreglar todo y luego por 15 días eres solo mía – dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura me guiaba para sentarme nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él. Sentí el roce de su sexo en el mío y me estaba encendiendo de nuevo.

-¿Voy a poder gritar? – levanto sus cejas varias veces.

-Todo lo que quieras – dijo mientras empezaba a besar mi cuello dejando rastros de su saliva -. 15 días totalmente solos, sin nadie alrededor… vas a estar desnuda todo el tiempo… te voy hacer gritar a cada instante… te voy a poseer a cada momento… - siguió besando mi cuello mientras deje los pasajes y demás en la mesa de luz, para dedicarme a mi esposo, a sus labios, sus brazos fuertes, los músculos marcados de su abdomen, su sexo rozando el mío, su miembro erecto entrando en mi y los millones de besos y caricias que nos dábamos mientras hacíamos el amor.

Me dormí acostada sobre él mientras volvía a dibujar formas irregulares en mi espalda con sus dedos. Una manera exquisita de dormir y despertar.

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Estas lista? – pregunto una vez estuvimos acomodados en el auto.

-Más que nunca – conteste.

Gracias a dios con Alice habíamos averiguado todo sobre la zona a la que íbamos, para comprar la ropa que usaría en el viaje incluida mucha lencería transparente, con puntillas y bordados, más varias bikinis muy chiquitas. Brasil es un lugar realmente caluroso. Tuve mi primer viaje en lancha, nunca había subido a una de estas y definitivamente no sabía que él sabía manejarlas como si lo hiciera todos los días.

-¡Edward es hermoso! – dije antes de que nos acercáramos, a medida que nos acercábamos se veía la playa y un frondoso verde rodeando una enorme casa. Edward solo me sonreía.

Me ayudo a bajar de la lancha una vez llegamos al muelle, recogió las maletas y cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa me tomó en brazos para llevarme adentro, me reí nerviosa y ansiosa, parecía una adolescente en vez de la mujer 28 años que era, mis benditas hormonas no cambian, y doy gracias al cielo porque a Edward le fascina.

-Señora Cullen, puede ir viendo la casa mientras traigo nuestras cosas – dijo luego de depositar un beso en mi frente. Me gire un poco para mirarlo mientras se iba.

-No demore señor Cullen – conteste antes de que saliera.

Encontré la habitación luego de recorrer un poco la casa, la cama de madera con cuatro columnas de las que colgaban telas blancas, un lugar de ensueño. Edward entro con nuestro equipaje y me ofreció ir a darnos un baño nocturno en el mar lo cual acepte gustosa. Ni siquiera buscamos nuestros bañadores, solo nos desnudamos y nos adentramos en el agua que era cálida mientas contemplábamos la luna que parecía ocupar todo el firmamento, lleno de estrellas alrededor.

Hicimos el amor ahí mismo, como pudimos, sin pudor y sin tener que cuidarnos porque de que había alguien que pudiera escucharnos. No sé en qué momento me llevo a la casa solo sé que ahora me encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, mojada un poco por el agua cálida del mar disfrutando de su miembro en mi interior, hasta que en un movimiento rápido se coloco sobre mí, subí mis manos a sus pelo y comencé a tirarlo. Su boca se dedico primero a mi cuello, mandíbula y clavícula, luego bajo hasta mis senos prestando particular atención a mis pezones ya duros y erectos, entreteniéndose ahí mientras sentía su cuerpo contraerse y relajarse de acuerdo al movimiento, sobre mí. Cuando finalmente terminamos quede dormida sobre su pecho.

Al otro día me desperté y estaba sola en la cama, rebusque por el lugar y encontré primero la maleta de Edward, amo usar sus camisas siempre tiene su aroma, no lo dude y me envolví en una de ellas y fui a buscarlo. Lo encontré en la cocina preparando el desayuno, unos omelette con queso. Ya había varios listos, además había jugo de naranja y café.

-Hola amor – salude mientras envolvía su cintura y besaba su espalda, escuche su risa baja y acaricio un poco mis manos.

-Hola hermosa ¿dormiste bien?- pregunte con tono de burla.

-Mejor que un bebe – conteste -. Huele muy bien – aprobé y volví a besar su espalda.

-Siéntate que te sirvo – dijo y lo solté, me acomode en una de las banquetas altas y puso frente a mí un plato con dos omelette - ¿Café o jugo? – pregunto, opte por el jugo porque recién era media mañana y el calor ya era sofocante.

Después de desayunar me propuso explorar un poco la isla, así que busque uno short una musculosa y mis converse negras. El iba con una bermuda blanco y camisa celeste y blanca. Estuvimos explorando el lugar durante casi toda la tarde, luego volvimos a la casa donde prepare la bañera con sales y espuma para los dos. Nos sumergimos durante horas y una vez más a hacer el amor durante un par de horas en el agua, fue el suficiente tiempo para que mis dedos estuvieran muy arrugados, pero fue totalmente placentero.

Durante el resto de los días nos dedicamos a jugar a la ajedrez, un buen juego que se torno algo más divertido cuando saco un kamasutra y armamos una apuesta en la cual de acuerda a quien ganara erigiría la posición que experimentaríamos en la noche. Fue una posición por noche y alguna que otra durante el día. Me llevo a ver los arrecifes, ha practicar buceo, ver los arrecifes de corales.

Obviamente día de por medio llamábamos a nuestras niñas para saber cómo estaban y los abuelos nos pasaran el parte de su comportamiento, y debo decir que mas allá de una que otra travesura de Lobo, que según Esme no incluía a mis niñas ni mi sobrino, cosa que dudaba, no había mucho que decir.

Era nuestra última noche en la isla, realmente extrañaría el lugar. Aunque tarde nuestra luna de miel había sido la mejor. Ame cada cosa que compartí con Edward, mi amor creció cada día mas, ame y disfrute de su cuerpo, ame cada segundo que pasamos juntos en esta lugar. Sé que él se sentía igual, y sé también que no sería nuestra última visita a este maravilloso lugar.

-Edward… - los gemidos salían incontrolables. Levante un poco mi torso apoyándome sobre mis codos - ¡Oh dios Edward!... verte ahí abajo amor… aaahhh… - mis piernas abiertas de par en par, su cabeza perdida entre ellas mirándome con esos ojos verdes ahora más bien negros por la excitación mientras se comía mi vagina de manera enloquecedora -. Aaahhh… Edward… - caí de nuevo en la cama de espaldas cerrando los ojos y buscando de donde aferrarme con fuerza ahora que sentía su lengua entrado en mi cavidad estrecha, no llegaba muy adentro pero solo sentirla me elevaba de manera incomprensible – Aaaahhh… Edward… ¡Edward!... – las sabanas fue lo único que encontré así que las apreté con fuerza – Oh siiii… sigueee… asiiii… aaahhh… - mi cuerpo se arqueaba y se relajaba como si convulsionara, sentí sus manos subir de mis caderas y alcanzar mis senos para comenzar a masajearlos con fuerza mientras con un dedo se dedicaba solo a la punta de mi pezón, eso era lo que me faltaba para llegar al límite – Oh cielos… aaahhhh… ¡Edward!... ya… aaahhh… me corrooo…

-Déjalo salir – necesitaba su lengua, su boca y sus dedos de nuevo en mi.

-¡Vuelve ahí abajo! - exclame y me mostro esa maldita sonrisa torcida, me sentía más mojada si era posible -. Aaahhh… - dos dedos en mi cavidad mojada - ¡Edward!... aaahhh… - mas gemidos y mi cuerpo convulsiono de manera furiosa - ¡SIII!... ¡EDWARD!... ¡AAAHHH!... ¡EDWARD!... – y todo exploto, empezando en mi vientre y subiendo en una oleada por todo mi cuerpo hasta mi garganta para terminar en un suave… - Edward te amo - . Arque mi cuerpo por última vez y caí rendida totalmente agotada y feliz.

Subió dando besos y lamidas por mi vientre, dibujando mis costillas, besando el valle de mis senos, luego besando cada uno de mis senos para luego seguir hasta llegar a mi cuello y de ahi llegar a mi boca para perdernos en un beso húmedo y desesperado.

No esperaba una invasión tan rápido, sobre todo porque no tenía fuerza para nada, pero parecía querer seguir por lo que solo deje que siguiera, tampoco era que no estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo solo estaba algo agotada.

-¡Oh Edward!... – ya estaba más que mojada por lo que no le fue difícil llevar su miembro lo mas al fondo posible con un solo movimiento – aaahhhh… siiii… - mas gemidos a los cuales ahora se sumaban los de él.

-Bella… aaaahhh… estas-muy-mojada… aaahhhh… - sus envestidas eran fuertes, entraba y salida de mi interior, arqueando y relajando todo su cuerpo – oh Bellaaa… siiii… tan estrecha… aaahhh… - comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y su miembro resbalaba dentro de mí. Este era su lugar, solo conmigo.

-Si… estrecha y mojada para ti… aaahhhh… - podría estar horas así, si no fuera que necesito alimentarme y recuperar fuerzas.

-Siempre mía… aaahhh… solo mía… aaahhh… - tomo mis manos con las suyas y las elevo por arriba de nuestras cabezas mientras sus labios se concentraron en mi cuello besándolo, simulando morderlos y lamiéndolo, solo me dedique a darle el espacio suficiente echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola en la almohada.

-Siii… Edward… aaahhh… solo tuya… aaahhhh… - nunca abría nadie más para mi, solo el por siempre.

-Siempre Bellaaa… siempre… aaaahhh… Bella… mi Bellaaa… - gimió una y otra vez mi nombre.

-Dame más Edward… aaahhh… más… - pedía fuera de mí. Tomo mi pierna izquierda empujándola más para arriba haciéndome abrir más.

-Asiiii… aaahhh… ¿te gusta así?... aaaahhhh… - cualquier cosa que me haga es maravillosa.

-Siii… asiiii… - conteste entre gemidos.

Mis piernas rodeaban su cintura, mientras, una un poco mas arriba, él seguía moviendo sus caderas para adentrarse más y más en mí, una y otra vez saliendo y entrando, resbalándose en mi interior. Más embestidas, cada vez más fuertes al igual que los gemidos hasta que comencé a sentir la habitual quemazón en mi bajo vientre que empezó a ser cada vez mas fuerte mientras las palpitaciones en mis paredes interiores se incrementaron.

-¡EDWARD! – grite cuando el orgasmo, una vez más, golpeo mi cuerpo.

-¡MI BELLAA! – su grito cuando sentí su miembro respingar en mi interior llenándome con su semen.


	88. Capitulo 87: Mi papá no es mi papá

**Hola! Como las extrañe, mil disculpas por desaparecer pero tuve un problemita familiar y no me conecte por dos semanas, pero volvi y les dejo hoy 2 nuevos capitulos!**

**nati ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 87: Mi papá no es mi papá.**

_Nessie POV_

Mis papás volvieron de su viaje sumamente felices. Esos quince días que no estuvieron con Carlie nos quedamos en la casa de los abuelos Meme y Lisle. Esos sobrenombres se los había puesto mi hermanita de muy chiquita cuando recién aprendía hablar y aun les decimos así. A las dos nos encanta estar con ellos porque nos miman un montón, además siempre nos cuenta la historia de mamá y papá, una hermosa historia de amor, según me decía la abuela.

Esta semana en el colegio nos dieron de tarea empezar a armar nuestro árbol genealógico, eso donde ponemos los nombres de toda la familia y pones que son cada uno de nosotros. Esta tarea me gustaba porque me encanta ver fotos y además siempre hay historias detrás de las fotos. Se me ocurrió que además de armar el árbol podía llenarlo de fotografías mías con toda mi familia, mis papis, tios, primos y abuelos, fotos desde que nací hasta ahora. Llegue tan emocionada que fui a buscar directo mi álbum de fotos. Mamá nos había preparado un hermoso álbum para mí y uno para Carlie con fotos desde el nacimiento hasta la fecha con la familia, solas, de nosotras dos, con Emy y con Marie. Incluso tengo algunas del tío Jake, tía Nesa y el pequeño J.J. (Jacob Junior).

-Estrellita ¿Qué estás haciendo? – papá salía de la cocina y me miraba algo serio.

-Tengo que preparar algo para el cole – dije y sonrió. Amo la sonrisa de papá siempre me pone muy bien cuando estoy triste porque me pelee con Carlie o Emy o porque mamá pone en penitencia a Lobo por alguna travesura.

-Ahora estamos por almorzar – dijo y lo mire sonriendo.

-Papi solo es un ratito – pedí.

-No mi estrellita, lo haces después del almuerzo y si quieres te ayudo – dijo. Entonces se me ocurrió que lo mejor era rogarle.

-Porfis papi solo un ratitito muy chiquitito – rogué con mis manos juntas como si estuviera rezando, eso siempre daba resultado.

-Nessie no hagas eso – dijo y empezó a rascar su cabeza.

-Porfis papi, solo es ver algunas fotitos, no voy a demorar – segui rogando.

-Pero es que vamos a almorzar los cuatro juntos… - puse mi ojitos de perrito triste -, Nessie no te pongas así… - rasco de nuevo su cabeza y miro hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Pero papi…

-Nessie vamos a almorzar – mamá salió de la cocina y miro seria a papá – y tu también Edward – papi me guiño un ojo y tendió su mano así que me apure a tomarla para ir con él.

Mamá entro en la cocina – Vas a hacer que tu madre se enoje conmigo y me ponga en penitencia – me dijo papá bajito al oído y me hizo reír.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y mamá miraba seria a papá… a mi también pero no tanto.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacerle eso a tu padre – me dijo y me pareció que estaba enojada conmigo -. No vuelvas a rogarle de esa manera a tu padre que es muy débil – ahora parecía sonreír, por ahí no sé si está enojada, si dice algo en verdad o solo esta bromeando.

-No soy débil, tuvo una buena maestra – le contesto papá -. Esos ruegos te los copio a ti – dijo y rieron.

Era cierto muchas veces vi a mamá rogándole a papá para que hiciera algo que ella quería y después de decirle porfis o por favor muchas veces, juntar sus manos y hacer como que iba a llorar, entonces papá hacia lo que ella quería. Un día quise intentar y probar a ver si a mí me daba resultado o me salía hacer lo que mamá, eso fue hace un año cuando Lobo llego a nosotros.

FLASH BACK

Salí a pasear con papá, me llevo a Port Angels por un helado y luego ver vidrieras e ir a los juegos incluso. Todo esto era porque mi hermanita Carlie se había enfermado y como tenía que estar en cama si yo estaba en casa iba a querer jugar y se iba a levantar.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora estrellita? – me pregunto cuando terminamos con el helado. Me encanta que papá me diga de esa manera, me hace sentir especial, única. A Carlie le dice porotita.

-¿Podemos ir a comprar algo a Carlie? – pregunte -. Seguro que un regalo la hace sentir mejor.

-Me parece que tienes razón – dijo sonriendo y salimos de la heladería para ir a buscar donde comprar el regalo.

Íbamos caminando, me iba contando de cuando empezó a tocar piano, yo empecé más chica que él ya que empezó a enseñarme cuando tenía dos años. Me encanta tocar el piano, todos los días nos sentamos una hora para practicar. Antes también lo hacia Carlie, pero a ella no le gusta mucho, así que papá no le insistió, y durante una hora estábamos los dos solos disfrutando del piano mientras mamá estaba con Carlie.

Siempre he querido tener un perrito, pero a mamá no le gustan así que no nos dejan cosa que me entristece. Vi la veterinaria cuando íbamos caminando y me solté de la mano de papá para ir corriendo a la vidriera para ver si tenían cachorritos. Había uno hermoso, blanco y negro con ojos celestes, era muy chiquito y me encantaba porque parecía un lobito.

-Nessie no salgas corriendo así – dijo papá cuando llego a mi lado.

-¡Mira papá! ¡Es hermoso y chiquito! ¡Lo llevemos! – exclame emocionada.

-Sabes que no se puede Nessie – dijo y deje de dar saltos -. A mamá no le gustan los perros – dijo y ahora ya me sentía triste.

Yo quería llevarme ese perrito y me acorde de una vez que mamá quería que papá hiciera algo… no recuerdo bien que era ni de que hablaban pero ella se lo pidió de forma especial. "Porfis Ed, porfis, es solo un ratito no vas a llegar tarde, porfis… va a ser rápido vamos ahora arriba… porfis, porfis". Había juntado sus manos como rezando y además tenía sus ojos como tristes, algo así como el perrito que me daban ganas de llevarlo porque parecía iba a llorar. Así que se me ocurrió ver si podía hacer lo mismo. Mamá lo hace seguido y le resulta porque papá hace lo que ella quiere. Mire al perrito una vez más.

-Pero papi esta solito – mi voz sonó como de una nena chiquita, algo así lo hacía mamá -, necesita alguien con quien jugar, porfis papi lo llevemos – ahora parecía sorprendido.

-Nessie no se puede – contesto.

-Porfis papi, quiero un perrito hace mucho tiempo… - empecé y ahora me miraba algo serio -… yo lo voy a cuidar mamá no tiene que hacer nada… porfis, porfis papi… - junte mis manos como lo hacía mamá.

-Nessie… no… hagas… eso… - se rasco la cabeza, eso papá lo hace también cuando mamá le está pidiendo así las cosas.

-Porfis papi… Carlie también quiere uno y Emy estaría muy contento cuando venga a jugar… porfis, porfis… - seguía -. Yo juro que lo cuido todo el tiempo… ¡mira que hermosos ojos tiene papi!... porfis, porfis… - protesto un poco o por lo menos eso creo porque no alcance a escuchar bien.

-Nessie me metes en problemas – dijo – tu mamá se va a enojar.

-Pero mami va a ver cuanto lo quiero y lo cuido igual que lo va a hacer Carlie y después no le va a molestar… porfis papi… llevemos el perrito papi, porfis…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – salte mucho -. Vamos a sacar ese perrito de la jaula y compramos todo lo que le haga falta.

Cuando llegamos a casa mamá se enojo y mucho con papá, esa noche no le hizo de comer, solo hizo para ella, Carlie y para mi, pero al otro día a la noche ya estaban de nuevo abrazados. Incluso los vi besarse en los labios, según Emy eso hacen también sus papás porque se aman. Aun no quiero saber nada de eso, no me gusta parece asqueroso, pero a mis papas les gusta hacerlo y creo que mucho.

Y así fue como Lobo llego a la familia.

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de comer me dieron permiso para ir a hacer mí trabajo así que volví emocionada al living para ver el álbum de fotos. Lo primero que quería era una foto de mi nacimiento con mis papis. Así que abrí el álbum y empecé a buscarlas, pero solo encontré fotos de mamá conmigo en el hospital y nada de papá hasta que llegue al lugar donde mamá había señalado como los dos años de edad.

-Estrellita a la tarde practicamos cuando venga – dijo papá y beso mi mejilla, solo moví mi cabeza asintiendo - ¿estás bien? – pregunto serio. Le podría haber dicho que me parecía raro no tener fotos mías con él y mama en el hospital cuando naci como las que tenia Carlie, pero prefería hablarlo con mamá.

-Solo veo fotos – dije y sonrió. Me dio otro beso ahora en la frente y se fue al trabajo.

Busque el álbum que era de Carlie y lo abrí, ya en la primera foto se veía a Carlie en brazos de mamá, yo en brazos de papá sentado al lado de mamá abrazándola, estábamos en el hospital.

-¡Nessie vamos a jugar con Lobo! – Carlie venia corriendo desde la cocina y se sentó a mi lado - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto cuando me vio con las fotos.

-Veo fotos, este es tu álbum, mamá te lo está armando para ti – a medida que sacábamos fotos mamá iba agregando en cada uno de los álbumes fotos de nosotras solas, con la familia o amigos.

-¿Puedo verlo? – Pregunto y se lo di - ¿Y el tuyo? – pregunto.

-Es este – dije mostrándoselo.

-Es más grande que el mío – protesto enojada.

-Porque soy más grande, soy mayor y tengo unas fotos más que tú – dije, me miro un rato y luego sonrió y se puso a ver tu álbum.

-¿Qué está pasando acá? – mamá se acerco a nosotras y se sentó en el piso a mi lado. Carlie dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse del otro lado de mamá para que la abrazara.

-Estamos viendo fotos mami – contesto Carlie y mama beso su cabeza mientras acariciaba su pelo. El pelo de mi hermanita es muy parecido al de papá, el mismo color, suave como el de él y además brilla como el de él.

-Nessie ¿Estás bien estrellita? – pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿Quisiera preguntarte algo? – me sonrió, pero tenía algo de miedo en preguntar y me quede callada.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme? – Me miro seria y yo también, luego mire a Carlie que nos miraba atenta - ¿Quieres que estemos solas? – y solo moví mi cabeza para asentir -. Porotita es hora de tu siesta.

-Pero mami quiero ver fotos con Nessie – protesto.

-Lo haces más tarde – dijo mamá y se puso de pie, dejo el álbum de fotos de Carlie en la mesita chica y la hizo parar -, ahora es hora de que descanses un poco para después poder correr mucho.

-¿Lobo puede subir? – mamá resoplo porque no le gustaba que lobo estuviera en la casa y menos en los cuartos, pero papá lo deja.

-Sabes que solo puede entrar a la noche – era en el único momento que lo dejaba entrar, decía que aunque no le gustaban los perros no quería que pase frio de noche y lo dejaba entrar en la casa.

Me senté en el sillón con los dos álbumes a mi lado, no sé muy bien que iba a preguntarle o que significaba que papá no estuviera en las fotos de mi nacimiento. Mamá volvió y se sentó a mi lado.

-Dime que pasa – pregunto sonriendo.

Tome el álbum de Carlie – Estas fotos son cuando estabas en el hospital, cuando nació Carlie – dije abriendo el álbum en esas fotos, mamá sonrió mucho y miro las fotos.

-Sí, son las fotos del nacimiento, las primeras fotos de la familia cuando llego Carlie – confirmo aun sonriendo.

-En el colegio me pidieron un trabajo – le conté -, tengo que hacer un árbol genealógico – me miraba atenta -, se me ocurrió que además podía poner fotos de todas las personas de la familia conmigo desde que nací.

-Esa es muy buena idea – dijo y sonreí un poco -. ¿Por eso veías las fotos? Tengo más si quieres, no iban a entrar todas en el álbum – entonces las fotos de papá cuando nací no las había puesto en el álbum, me sentí mucho mejor y ahora me sentía ansiosa por verlas.

-¡Me das las fotos de papá, tu y yo cuando nací! ¡Cuando estaba en el hospital! – Me emocione un montón, estaba feliz, pero la cara de mamá se puso seria – Quiero empezar con una de esas de los tres, después voy a poner una de los cuatro también en el hospital y después…

-Nessie – me corto -, no tengo fotos de papá con nosotras en el hospital – me quede helada, y nuevamente me puse triste. Mamá parecía nerviosa, había empezado a jugar con sus manos y sé que lo hace porque algo la pone mal, cuando hace eso papá se las acaricia y ella se tranquiliza.

-¿Por qué no hay de esas fotos? – pregunte, mamá tomo el álbum y lo dejo a un costado.

-Vamos a hablar, lo que te voy a contar es muy importante, pero antes que nada recuerda que tu papá te ama muchísimo – la mire sin entender muy bien porque aclaraba eso.

-¿Qué pasa mami? – pregunte con miedo, sentía mi corazón golpear rápido como cuando he corrido durante mucho tiempo y además sentía algo me apretaba en mi panza.

-Yo era muy chica cuando estuve embarazada de ti – dijo -, recién tenia los 19 años – conto sonriendo un poco –, vivía con tus abuelos Charlie y Renée – asentí -, pero no podía quedarme con ellos así que decidí irme y llegue a Forks – pero… "¿Y papa?", pensé. Porque no lo había nombrado -. Tu naciste acá en Forks y yo en ese momento estaba sola – siguió.

-¿Y papá? – le pregunte con ansiedad, quería saber que había pasado con él - ¿No pudo viajar con nosotras? – a lo mejor no lo dejaron venir o no pudo.

-Nessie amor… - acaricio mi rostro -. Recuerdas en el álbum de fotos, papá aparece recién cuando tenías dos años – dijo y asentí.

-¿No pudo venir antes con nosotras? – a lo mejor los abuelos no lo dejaron, pero los abuelos siempre han estado en Forks por lo menos que yo sepa, antes pueden haber vivido en otro lado.

-Esto es difícil… - dijo muy bajito, tanto que apenas la escuche -. Nessie pequeña… a papá no lo conocí antes, recién lo conocí cuando tenias dos años – dijo y su voz parecía como cuando estas por llorar.

-Pero mami, no entiendo, en la clase de anatomía nos dijeron como vienen los bebes y se cómo tiene que pasar y si no conocías a papá ¿cómo soy su hija? – me quede mirándola y sentía mucho miedo y tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

-Nessie, Edward no es tu verdadero papá, por lo menos no de sangre, pero él te ama porque eres su hija, el ha sido quien te cuido y protegió y te vio crecer todo este tiempo – y no pude no llorar, me dolía mi corazón - ¡Oh pequeña no llores! – dijo mamá y me abrazo -. Para Edward eres su hija, no importa nada mas, el te ama así y tu lo amas como si fueras hija de él porque lo eres – me solté de sus brazos y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

Me hubiera gustado mucho poder cerrar la puerta de mi habitación con llave, pero mis padres no me dejaban y tampoco la tenía. Ahora no quería escuchar ni hablar con nadie, pero sabía que mamá vendría a verme. La sentí cuando se sentó a mi lado en la cama y acaricia mi espalda. Estaba llorando aferrada a mi almohada.

-Nessie amor – dijo aun acariciándome -. No llores Nessie, lo importante es que te amamos, tu papá te ama creo que mas que todos juntos – dijo pero eso no me consoló.

-¿Quién es mi papá? – me di vuelta rápido y la mire mientras hacia la pregunta.

-Tu papá es Edward nadie mas – sentencio y la mire sorprendida porque ahora parecía molesta y no entendía porque, a mi me habían mentido todo el tiempo.

-Mamá quiero saber quién es mi papá – ¿Por qué no me decía nada? ¿Por qué nunca me vino a ver?

-No voy a hablarte de él, Edward es tu único padre y nadie mas – se levanto molesta y se fue de mi habitación. Volví a abrazar mi almohada y llore.

Me había quedado dormida con mi almohada abrazada fuerte, parecía que mamá se había enojando cuando le pregunto sobre mi padre, que no es Edward, pero yo quería saber quién era.

Golpearon la puerta de mi habitación, pero no esperaron que diera permiso. La puerta se abrió y pude ver a pa… Edward entrar, gire mi cara para el otro lado, porque no quería mirarlo, no sé por qué, pero estaba tan molesta con él, con mi mamá un poco, pero con Edward estaba muy enojada, no quería hablar con él, ni estar con él.

-Estrellita – acaricio mi pelo -. Pequeña mírame… estrellita – gire mi cara y lo mire, parecía muy triste, sus ojos estaban como sin brillo. Estaba en cuclillas al costado de mi cama justo frente a mí -. Has llorado mucho mi pequeña – asentí -. Sabes que te amo y mucho, eso es todo lo que importa, es todo lo que importa.

-Pero no eres mi padre – dije algo molesta -. Me mintieron y dicen que mentir no es bueno – siempre lo repetían con mamá.

-Lo sé estrellita, pero soy tu papá y siempre lo he sido, no importa desde cuándo – insistió -. Eras mi hija, siempre has sido mi hija.

-No lo soy – conteste.

-Si lo eres Nessie. Siempre lo has sido, desde el primer momento que te vi, desde la primera vez que te tuve en mi brazos, siempre has sido mi hija aunque no lleves mi sangre pequeña – volví a llorar -. No llores estrellita, lamento mucho estés sufriendo así… te amo tanto mi pequeña.

-Quiero a mi mamá – dije llorando.

-Estoy acá para ti, siempre para ti – dijo -. Mi estrellita ya no llores… te daría todo lo que me pidieras por verte feliz de nuevo – lo mire.

-Quiero a mi mami – repetí dejo de acariciarme y se puso de pie -. Edward – lo llame cuando estaba por salir de habitación. Me miro con mucha tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa estrellita? – me senté en la cama.

-Soy Renesmee, no soy estrellita – dije y cerró los ojos por un segundo y asintió.

-Ahora le digo a mamá que suba – salió de mi habitación y me sentí muy mal.

Unos minutos después entro mamá y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Me levante rápido me senté en su falda, la abrace muy fuerte y volví a llorar con muchas ganas.


	89. Capitulo 88: Mi estrellita ya no es mi e

**Capitulo 88: Mi estrellita ya no es mi estrellita.**

_Edward__ POV_

-Edward – Kachiri me llamo por el intercomunicador. Eran las cinco de la tarde y estaba en la oficina -. En la línea uno esta Bella – dijo y sonreí.

Hacia una semana habíamos llegado de la luna de miel, fue maravillosa, los dos lo habíamos pasado muy bien. Había sido muy buena idea hacer este viaje solos, además con tantas cosas que habían pasado no habíamos tenido oportunidad de tener ese tiempo solos y fue muy bueno. Bella ahora era toda una empresaria, en seis años habían avanzado muchísimo con la empresa que habían formado con Alice y Rosalie. Se las veía a las tres muy bien, más maduras como mujer.

En una semana se irían de viaje por negocios, estaban armando una fiesta muy importante de beneficencia para una de sus mejores clientes, la señora Mc Powell. Se iban durante una semana las tres juntas para ultimar los detalles ya que en veinte días era la fiesta.

-Gracias Kachiri – conteste. Tome la línea uno – Amor, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunte ansioso por escuchar sus voz.

-Ed… Edward… - me puse de pie en el acto, estaba llorando y mucho.

-¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Les paso algo a las niñas? ¿Estás bien? – se sentía un llanto agudo.

-Edward te necesito en casa – pidió entre lágrimas -. Ven ahora, por favor – rogo.

-Bella, dime que paso – necesitaba que me dijera algo, sobre todo que me asegurar que no les había pasado nada grave.

-Es Nessie – dijo y sentí una opresión en mi pecho -. Tuve que decirle que no eres su padre – me quede mudo, se que tarde o temprano lo tenía que saber, pero nunca estaría preparado para este momento.

-En diez minutos estoy allá – asegure y corte.

Luego de cortar con Bella le avise a Kachiri me retiraba y que ya no volvía en todo el día, era mejor no manejar rápido todo estaba cubierto de nieve y había mucho hielo, no quería que además de esto pasara algo mas, así que fui despacio lo que me sirvió también para tranquilizarme un poco.

-¡Bella! – exclame apenas entre en la casa. Salió de la cocina corriendo y se estampo contra mi cuerpo abrazándonos fuerte.

-¡Se lo tenía que decir Edward, era eso o mentirle, inventar algo y tampoco era justo! – aun lloraba mucho y la abrace más fuerte.

-No hay problema amor, sabíamos que iba a llegar este momento, ella tiene derecho a saberlo – dije -. Tranquila amor – acaricie su espalda.

-Ha estado llorando un monto, está sufriendo tanto – dijo -. Quiere saber de James y no quiero hablarle de él, eso no – sentencio y la entendía, yo tampoco quería que supiera nada de él.

-Bella si ella necesita saber, le tendremos que contar – dije y se soltó.

-No me importa, sobre James no va a saber nada solo la va a lastimar mas, no es bueno para ella – dijo enojada. Seco sus lágrimas y su mirada era dura.

-Veremos alguna manera de explicarle las cosas de manera que las entienda y no la lastimen tanto, pero ocultárselas no será bueno también – Bella tomo aire profundo, parecía estar a punto de estallar. Me estaba quitando el saco cuando estallo…

-¡¿Cómo le vas a decir suave todo lo que paso o nos hizo? – exclamo, casi fue un grito -. ¡No hay forma suave de decirle que casi me mata tratando de secuestrarla! ¡¿Acaso hay forma suave de decirle que lo único que le interesaba de ella era como medio para sacarnos plata! – siguió, estaba realmente alterada -. ¿¡Dime como le digo a mi hija que su padre biológico no quería saber nada de ella, que hubiera preferido que la aborte? – siguió.

Me acerque y la abrace por la espalda – Ssshhh… tranquila amor… vamos a resolver esto – dije abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Edward, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar – iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo.

-Va a estar enojada y tiene derecho – dije -, pero va a pasar amor, quédate tranquila, dale tiempo – insistí -. También tenemos que pensar en Carlie – dije y respiro profundo.

-¿¡Mami! – nos dimos vuelta y Carlie estaba en la escalera mirándonos seria - ¿¡que pasa mami! – pregunto.

-Nada amor, ven con mami, vamos a vestirte que hace frio – Carlie sonrió un poco. Bella subió las escaleras y fui detrás de ellas.

-Voy a ver a Nessie – dije una vez llegamos al cuarto de Carlie y Bella asintió.

Golpee la puerta de la habitación de Nessie, no se escuchaba nada por lo que supuse estaría dormida, así que solo entre sin esperar. Cuando entre me miro unos segundo y giro su cara como si quisiera evitar verme. Esto iba a ser muy duro.

-Estrellita – me puse de cuclillas frente a su cama y acaricie su pelo -. Pequeña mírame… - pedí, pero no lo hizo -… estrellita – la llame de nuevo y lentamente giro su cara para mirarme. Sus ojitos estaban hinchados y colorados de tanto llorar -. Has llorado mucho mi pequeña – no dijo nada solo asintió. Realmente esto era muy duro, parecía no querer hablar conmigo -. Sabes que te amo y mucho, eso es todo lo que importa, es todo lo que importa – era así, la ame desde la primera vez que la vi.

-Pero no eres mi padre – acuso molesta. "Si lo soy mi pequeña"", pensé. -. Me mintieron y dicen que mentir no es bueno – si supiera lo difícil que es esto para nosotros, igual de difícil que para ella.

-Lo sé estrellita, pero soy tu papá y siempre lo he sido, no importa desde cuándo – quería que realmente pudiera entender y sentir que el amor es lo más importante -. Eras mi hija, siempre has sido mi hija – asegure.

-No lo soy – contesto con firmeza y el dolor se agudizo en mi pecho. Que negara ser mi hija dolía más que cualquier cosa.

-Si lo eres Nessie. Siempre lo has sido, desde el primer momento que te vi, desde la primera vez que te tuve en mi brazos, siempre has sido mi hija aunque no lleves mi sangre pequeña – las lagrimas empezaron a caer, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla y consolarle entre mis brazos, pero sentía que no era lo mejor ahora -. No llores estrellita, lamento mucho estés sufriendo así… te amo tanto mi pequeña.

-Quiero a mi mamá – dijo llorando y las lágrimas se agudizaron.

-Estoy acá para ti, siempre para ti – si me dejara abrazarla, podría consolarla -. Mi estrellita ya no llores… te daría todo lo que me pidieras por verte feliz de nuevo – me miro seria con lagrimas cayendo.

-Quiero a mi mami – era obvio que no me quería a mí en este momento, decidí no insistirle para no abrumarla -. Edward – puedo jurar que en este momento mi corazón detuvo su latir y parecía que lo había golpeado fuerte con algo pesado porque costaba respirar.

-¿Qué pasa estrellita? – se sentó en la cama y me miro, una mirada extraña, nunca la había sentido tan lejana, siempre había sido mi pequeña estrellita.

-Soy Renesmee, no soy estrellita – ese fue el peor golpe a mi corazón, necesite cerrar los ojos un segundo para contener las lagrimas, la mire nuevamente y asentí.

-Ahora le digo a mamá que suba – cerré la habitación y necesite apoyarme durante unos segundos en la pared.

Carlie y Bella seguramente habían bajado así que fui a buscarlas, me iba a quedar con Carlie mientras Bella volvía con Nessie.

-¡Edward! – Bella me miro sorprendida y se acerco rápido a mí tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Tranquila – tome una de sus manos y la bese -. Ve con Nessie, te necesita – dije apenas sonriendo, no tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo.

-Pero estabas con ella – dijo con tristeza.

-Te quiere a ti – conteste.

-Dime…

-Ahora no Bella – sabía que quería saber que hablamos -, ve con ella ahora – lo importante era lograr que Nessie estuviera bien, ahora eso era lo más importante.

-Pero tu…

-Te necesita, ve – insistí.

-De acuerdo – dijo y se fue con Nessie.

-¿Qué le paso a Nessie? – pregunto Carlie cuando quedamos solos.

-No se siente bien – conteste -. Vamos a sacar a Lobo para que haga sus necesidades – dije y Carlie sonrió.

-¿Después puedo subir a ver a Nessie? – pregunto mientras buscábamos los abrigos.

-Si se siente mejor no hay problema – asegure.

Con Carlie estuvimos durante unas dos horas afuera con Lobo, habíamos llegado a una cafetería que frecuentábamos y merendamos juntos, esto más que todo era para darle espacio a Nessie de que se calmara y ver si podía volver a hablar con ella. Cuando volvimos a casa Bella estaba empezando a preparar la cena.

-Mami ¿Nessie está mejor? – pregunto Carlie.

-Aun no – dijo Bella -, está durmiendo ahora. ¿Tienes tarea? – Carlie negó con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo jugar con Lobo? – la mire sonriendo.

-En el living – conteste -. Traten de no hacer mucho lio y no romper nada – dije y Carlie salió corriendo para el living - ¿Cómo está Nessie? – pregunte apenas vi salir a Carlie de la cocina.

-Siguió llorando pero no quiere hablar, quiere saber de James y no se… no pude contarle… - quedamos en silencio. Tampoco me gustaría contarle de James pero si es lo que necesita debemos hacerlo -. Estaba pensado en cancelar el viaje – la mire sorprendido -, no podría estar tranquila con las cosas así acá – la mire serio.

-Va a estar todo bien, no te preocupes – dije -. Tienes que ir, es un cliente importante y está acostumbrada a verlas a las tres – Bella me miraba con duda -. Además falta una semana pueden pasar muchas cosas en ese tiempo.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena mandamos a Carlie buscara a Nessie, venían las dos juntas y sonriendo, parecía que venían hablando de Lobo.

-¿Se lavaron las manos? – pregunte mientras poníamos la mesa entre todos.

-Si papi – contesto Carlie.

-Si – contesto Nessie.

-Todos a la mesa que voy a servir – dijo Bella sonriendo. Nos acomodamos, yo en la punta, Bella a mi costado derecho y las dos pequeñas a mi costado izquierdo, Nessie quedaba a mi lado y Carlie al lado de Nessie, esos eran nuestros lugares. La mire sorprendido cuando Nessie se sentó al lado del lugar de Bella.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de lugar? – le pregunto Carlie.

-Hoy quiero estar al lado de mamá – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y a Carlie esa respuesta le conformo.

Cenamos casi en silencio, la única que estaba ajena a todo y hablaba como era habitual era Carlie.

-Papi ¿me sirves jugo? – pidió Carlie, asentí y le serví jugo de naranja.

-Edward a mi también – pidió Nessie.

-Nessie no… - apreté la mano de Bella y negué con la cabeza porque sabía iba a retarla por llamarme Edward, y aunque me dolía también sabía que si ella quería poner distancia, por el momento era mejor dejarla.

La cena paso en silencio, levantamos la mesa y luego las niñas se fueron a jugar juntas mientras con Bella terminamos de acomodar la cocina, con ella tampoco hablamos durante ese tiempo y una vez terminamos me retire a nuestra habitación. No está de buen humor, la verdad era un pésimo humor el que tenia y se ponía peor cuando miraba a Nessie de lejos y me miraba con una expresión vacía en sus ojos. Ella está en su derecho y yo debía enfrentarlo, pero se hacia difícil ver como perdía a mi niña y cada minuto que pasaba estaba más lejos de mi.

Me acosté temprano, pero solo me puse a ver algunas cosas en mi laptop en la cama. Un par de horas después entro Bella y seguimos sin hablar hasta que estuvo lista para acostarse y se acomodo a mi lado en la cama.

-Quiero saber que hablaron – era una exigencia -. No está bien que te aleje así – protesto.

-No fue nada, no hablamos mucho, solo esta herida – dije defendiendo a mi pequeña estrellita. Solo espero que con el tiempo sepa entender y pueda perdonar.

-No importa que haya sido poco lo que hablaron, dímelo, ¿Qué se dijeron? – volvió a insistir.

-Solo le dije que aunque no tuviéramos la misma sangre es mi hija, que la amo y es lo único que importa, pero ella insistió que no lo es y que le habíamos mentido. Me pidió que no la llamara estrellita, quiere que le diga Renesmee – explique -. Y por lo que viste no quiere decirme… - tuve que respirar hondo en este momento para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta – no quiere decirme papá – termine y suspire profundo.

-Perdón – dijo Bella abrazándome -, siento tanto que esto se haya complicado así – esto tampoco era culpa suya y debía entenderlo.

-Bella no tienes que pedirme perdón, esto tampoco es culpa tuya, las cosas se dieron asa, Nessie en algún momento lo tenía que saber era inevitable, ahora solo nos queda estar para ella y esperar que termine de procesar todo – y creo que sería bueno hablar con Carlie -. Creo que tendríamos que hablar con Carlie, para ponerla al tanto de todo – Bella me miro con duda.

-No lo sé Edward, que tal si Nessie no quiere que sepa – dijo -, además no sería necesario ellas son hermanas lo mismo.

-Bella todo el mundo sabe que Nessie no es mi hija de sangre, puede que si Carlie se entera por alguien mas también se sienta herida o engañada y no quisiera a las dos enojadas – perder a mis dos niñas no lo soportaría, apenas puedo con el hecho de tener a mi pequeña Nessie lejos de mi.

-Pensé que ya no íbamos a tener más problemas, menos provocados por James – la abrace más fuerte.

-Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo – asegure. Solo espero que sea así -. Necesito dormir, vamos a dormir – dije algo melancólico. Bella me miro por unos segundos, me dio un beso suave y nos acomodamos para dormir.

Nuestra rutina habitual consiste en levantarnos, desayunar juntos luego yo las llevaba al colegio ya que yo entro a las ocho y media de la mañana y las niñas a las ocho de la mañana, así que queda mas como que a Bella que entra a las nueve de la mañana.

-¿Estas listas mis niñas? – pregunte cuando entre en la cocina.

-¿No desayunas? – pregunto Bella y sonreí.

-Hoy no amor, voy tarde – me acerque y le di un pequeño beso -. Estuve viendo un mail y se fue el tiempo – dije y le di otro pequeño beso.

-Desayuna en el trabajo – dijo mientras acariciaba mi rosto y asentí.

-Me tengo que ir – le guiñe un ojo y me volví a las pequeñas.

-¿Terminaron? – pregunte.

-Busco mi mochila – Carlie salió corriendo de la cocina.

-¿Mamá me puedes llevar tu? – pregunteo Nessie.

-No puedo – dijo Bella de manera seca -. Busca tu mochila, te lleva tu padre – ordeno enojada.

-Podría pedírselo si me dijeras quien es mi padre – Nessie tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Nessie basta! – exclamo Bella.

-Renesmee busca tu mochila que nos vamos – Bella iba a seguir retándola y yo prefería que no lo hiciera -. Ve ahora que se me hace tarde – dije serio. Me miro algo raro, y salió de la cocina.

-¡Edward no puede hacer esto! – exclamo Bella mirándome enojada -. Está bien que este enojada, pero tampoco tiene que buscar lastimarte.

-Bella dale tiempo, te lo pedí anoche, le va a costar pero se va a dar cuenta como son las cosas – insistí -. Debo irme, quédate tranquila y no llores hermosa – acaricie su rostro y seque una lágrima rebelde que cayó por su mejilla.

Las dos niñas iban en la parte de atrás del auto, íbamos en mi volvo y el silencio era abrumador. Carlie estaba seria y sé que intuye que algo está pasando, por lo que aunque Bella no esté de acuerdo vamos a hablar con ella. Nessie estaba triste y con lagrimas en los ojos y solo miraba por la ventana perdida en el paisaje que pasa a medida que avanzábamos.

-Renesmee – la llame habíamos llegado al colegio - ¿estás bien? – pregunte antes de que bajaran.

-¿Te importa? – pregunto y parecía sorprendida de que le preguntara.

-Por supuesto que me importa, siempre quiero saber qué te pasa, no quiero verte mal – asegure. Suspiro profundo.

-No tengo ganas de estar en el colegio hoy – dijo.

-Pero tienes que ir, te va a ayudar estar con tus amigas. Vamos hay que bajar – se bajaron del auto y las acompañe un trecho hasta cerca de la entrada como era habitual.

-Chau papi – bese a Carlie en la frente -. Recuerda lo que dijo mamá… - la mire sin saber a qué se refería – desayuna en el trabajo… - sonreí.

-Te lo prometo – dije y le di otro beso. Carlie empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué mamá no quiere hablarme de mi padre? – mire a Nessie y me miraba seria.

-No es fácil para ella, pasaron muchas cosas dolorosas – dije, su mirada seguía siendo dura -. Déjame hablar con ella, voy a tratar de convencerla para que puedan hablar – dije sonriendo pero ella seguía seria.

-Gracias, Edward – dijo y asentí. Se dio vuelta y fue a la entrada del colegio, me quede hasta que la vi entrar.

Cuando llegue al trabajo no pasaron ni cinco minutos que entro un mozo seguido por Kachiri. Ya estaba sumergido en el trabajo, más que todo para poder distraerme un rato porque todo lo que pasaba con Nessie me tenía mal. Estaba lejana y seria conmigo, nunca la había sentido así. Las pocas veces que la rete y la puse en penitencia mas allá de protestar y llorar un poco no paso a mas, pero ahora tenía una mirada fría cuando me miraba a los ojos.

-¿Y esto? – pregunte sorprendido, Kachiri sonreía mucho.

-Me llamo Bella y me pidió que te pidiera un desayuno porque no tomaste nada en la casa – sonreí y mucho. Mi Bella estaba preocupada por mi y este gesto me hizo muy bien -. Está preocupada por ti – agrego.

-Me había olvidado, gracias – dije y asintió.

Luego de desayunar volví al trabajo y me concentre en eso durante muchas horas, siempre fue mi vía de escape y distracción ante los problemas. Generalmente luego de eso mi mente estaba relajada y podía pensar con más claridad para enfrentar los problemas. A la una y media de la tarde volvía a casa a almorzar, Bella siempre recogía a las niñas a la una y llegaban antes que yo. Se me hizo tarde, por lo que llame a Bella y avise que no me esperaran para almorzar que directamente iría a la tarde y le asegure muchas veces que estaba bien, dentro de todo estaba bien.

-¿Cómo estás? – me sobresalte, estaba sentado en mi silla frente a mi escrito en mi oficina, pero mi vista estaba perdida a lo lejos por la ventana.

-¡Papá! – exclame -, no te escuche entrar… estaba… ido… - dije y sonrió.

-Bella me llamo, está preocupada por ti, me conto lo que paso con Nessie sonreí un poco, muy poco y exhale aire ruidosamente.

-Es difícil, es mi pequeña estrellita – dije mientras él se sentaba frente a mi -, pero solo me queda esperar y hablar cuando ella esté preparada para hacerlo – me encogí de hombros.

-Estoy seguro que va a pasar, Nessie es una niña muy inteligente y solo necesita también para acostumbrarse a la idea y darse cuenta de cómo son las cosas – aseguro y asentí -. No te des por vencido con ella, insiste y trata de hablar, veras que con el tiempo se dará cuenta que realmente eres su padre – nunca me rendiría, así llevara años, siempre estaría insistiendo para que vuelva a ser mi estrellita.

-Lo sé, es difícil porque ahora ni siquiera me dice papá, me llama Edward – mi tristeza se hizo visible – y tampoco me deja llamarla estrellita ni Nessie, tengo que decirle Renesmee – todo esto dolía y mucho, sentía que la había perdido. Mi estrellita ya no era mi estrellita y me hacia tanta falta que ella sintiera que realmente era mi hija.

-Ojala pudiéramos ayudarte, sabes que cuentas con toda la familia para lo que necesiten – asentí, pero creo que lo mejor es manejarlo con Bella -. Alice me llamo y me dijo que iba a hablar con Nessie estaba enojada con ella… - no tienen porque enojarse con ella.

-No tienen…

-Tranquilo – me cortó papá -. Ya hable con todos y les pedí que a menos que ustedes lo autoricen nadie tiene que hablar con ella. Creo que lo tienen que manejar ustedes. Lo que podrían hacer es hablar con un psicólogo para que los oriente en cómo manejar la situación – dijo.

-Le voy a comentar a Bella para ver que piensa, y gracias, realmente creo es mejor lo manejemos nosotros – asegure, si todos se mentían se haría demasiado difícil para ella y a lo mejor empeoraba todo.

A las siete de la tarde como era habitual llegue a casa. Carlie estaba en el living con Lobo pero no jugaban, solo estaba sentada mirándolo y parecía muy triste. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había llegado. Deje mi saco en el perchero, mi maletín en el piso al lado del perchero y mis guantes en la mesita de la entrada. Llegue hasta ella y le hice cosquillas.

-¡No papiii! – Exclamo riendo - ¡Basta! ¡Bastaaa! – y siguió riendo hasta que la solté.

-Así está mejor – dije besando su frente. Mire hacia la escalera y Nessie estaba parada mirándonos sonriendo, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron se puso seria y se volvió a su habitación.

-Qué manera de gritar – dijo Bella mientras se acercaba -. Hola amor – me puse de pie y la bese.

-Hola hermosa – conteste.

-Papi ¿desayunaste en el trabajo? – sonreí mientras me miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Por supuesto, te lo prometí – dije -. Además mamá le aviso a Kachiri – Bella sonrió -. Ahora quiero saber ¿Por qué estabas acá solita y tan triste? – pregunte y Bella suspiro profundo.

-Nessie no quiero jugar, está enojada me parece – dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Tampoco quiso que estuviera con ella en su habitación.

-Volvió a insistir sobre James – dijo Bella bajito.

-¿Qué le pasa a Nessie? – pregunto Carlie de pronto y con Bella la miramos.

-Edward yo no puedo – dijo Bella mirándome, sus ojos ya estaban brillando por las lagrimas y asentí -. Nessie dijo que quiere que Carlie sepa, pero yo…

-Carlie, vamos a sentarnos y te cuento – dije.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa, había empezado a jugar con sus manos y sus dedos por lo que las tome entre las mías y las acaricie. Con Bella nos sentamos en el sillón grande y acerque uno de los chicos para sentar a Carlie frente a nosotros.

-Bien – dije para captar su atención ya que miraba a Lobo que se acercaba a nosotros -. Ya sabes como vienen los bebés al mundo - asegure ya que le habían explicado en el colegio, también mi padre y lo hablo con nosotros, fue una etapa bastante difícil porque no dejaba de preguntar sobre eso una y otra vez -. Resulta que cuando mamá quedo embaraza de Nessie no vivía acá en forks vivía con los abuelos en Phoenix – asintió y se la notaba concentrada -. Ella tuvo otro novia y Nessie es hija de ese otro señor – segui -, yo recién las conocí cuando Nessie tenía dos años, tu hermanita esta algo triste porque se entero de eso ahora y la puso mal.

-Carlie – la llamo Bella - ¿entiendes? Nessie no es hija de Edward…

-Pero ¿no la quieres más? – pregunte y la mire sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que la quiero, la amo tanto como a ti, no importa que ella no lleve la misma sangre que yo, Nessie es mi hija – asegure y sonrió.

-¿Entonces porque está enojada? – pregunto con cara de que no entendía.

-Porque no se lo habíamos dicho – dijo Bella –, ella no se siente bien con no ser hija de papá.

-Pero tú la quieres como a mí – asentí -, y la cuidas como me cuidas a mi – asentí -, la sacas de paseo, le compras juguetes y ropa, además le compraste a Lobo, también le enseñas piano y la llevas al colegio – siguió diciendo y con Bella la mirábamos atentos -. Eso es lo que hacen los padres y eso haces con ella, no tiene que estar enojada – con Bella sonreímos mucho.

-Nessie necesita tiempo, para ella no es lo mismo y no le gusto que le mintiéramos – dije -. Así que tu como su hermanita debes apoyarla y mostrarle cuanto la quieres.

-¡Ya se! – Exclamo enseguida -¡voy a dibujarle algo! Seguro la pone alegre – nos dio un beso a mí y a Bella y subió a su habitación.

-Esa pequeña es increíble – dije mirando a Bella que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Para ella todo es tan simple – dijo secándose las lagrimas -. Pensé que iba a ser mucho más difícil.

-Tienes que hablar con Nessie de James – negó con la cabeza -. Si a ella le hace falta tiene que saber de él – insistí.

-Lo voy a pensar –dijo -, yo también necesito tiempo para eso.

-Ella quiere saberlo ahora – Bella se puso de pie enojada.

-Pues de mi no lo va a saber – quise tomarla de la mano y me esquivo.

-Bella – la llame pero me ignoro y volvió a la cocina.

Iba a salir a buscarla pero sentí la voz de Nessie – Edward – me llamo y la mire, venia bajando las escaleras, y la mire - Mamá no quiere hablarme de mi papá, yo quiero saber – dijo con seguridad - ¿puedes contarme tu? - suspire profundo.

-Tendría que hacerlo Bella, ella sabe bien todo de él, yo no sé mucho – me excuse.

-No quiere, le pedí muchas veces – dijo -. Cuéntame – pidió y asentí -. También quiero conocerlo – y me quede helado, eso no me lo esperaba para nada.


	90. Capitulo 89: Te extraño

**Hola chikis! Bueno aca estamos de nuevo, con otro capitulos mas! Les cuento que son 95 capitulos, 4 epilogos uno por cada integrante de la familia de Edward y Bella, y tambien hay un extra del dia del padre!**

**Asi que como veran no estamos muy lejos del final! Besos, nati**

* * *

Capitulo 89: Te extraño.

_Nessie y Edward__ POV_

(Nessie POV) Mamá no quería hablarme de mi papá, cada vez que le decía algo solo repetía que mi papá era Edward y eso me ponía mal porque no lo era, me hubiera gustado que lo fuera pero no lo era.

Recién cuando la escuche a Carlie reír tuve que venir a verla, papá… Edward también sabía hacerme cosquillas de esa manera y me gustaban, no tanto las cosquillas sino más que todo poder reírme con él. Sentí un poco de envidia porque Carlie si era hija de pap… Edward.

-Renesmee, eso sí lo tendríamos que hablar con mamá no puedo decidirlo yo solo – dijo y parecía que no le gustaba la idea de que viera a mi verdadero padre -. Dime qué quieres saber y te cuento lo que pueda - dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón grande. Me acomode a su lado.

-Quiero saber todo – dije -, como se llama, como se conocieron con mamá, si sabe de mí, porque no está con nosotras, porque nunca me vino a ver, todo – sentencio.

-Bien – dijo para aclarar mis ideas -, hay muchas cosas que no se, te cuento lo que esté a mi alcance – asentí y me quede mirándolo. Mi pap… "Edward es muy lindo, no creo que mi papa sea tan lindo como él", pensé -. Su nombre es James Witherdale - comenzó y su nombre no me sonó bien, no me gusto.

-James – repetí y no definitivamente no me gusta -. ¿Qué más? – pregunte.

-Tu mamá lo conoció en Phoenix, ahí vivían los dos, creo que iban al mismo colegio o algo así. Cuando tu mamá quedo embarazada al poco tiempo se vino a vivir a Forks y naciste aquí…

-¿Y James? ¿Qué paso con él? – porque no estaba con mamá, eso quería saber.

-El no quiso estar con Bella, el estaba con otra mujer que se llama Victoria – nos quedamos en silencio y nos mirábamos.

-¿Y a mí? ¿Me quería? – pregunte con duda.

-No – escuche la voz de mamá y me gire a verla. Se acerco y se sentó al lado de Edward -. Cuando fui a contarle que estaba embarazada estaba con Victoria, me dijo que no quería tener hijos, solo me dio dinero y me pidió que no volviera a buscarlo.

-¿Y después no me busco? – insisti. Puede pasar que se haya arrepentido alguna vez. Se miraron con Edward.

-Durante dos años no volví a Phoenix y tampoco supe de él – asentí -, conocí a Edward y tuve de nuevo contacto con tus abuelos en ese mismo tiempo. Nos pusimos de novios – miro a Edward sonriendo y él también -, se quedaba con nosotras… - parecía estar recordando porque se quedo callada mirando sus manos tomadas -… tenía que volver a Phoenix porque quería hablar con tu abuelo Charlie porque no quería mucho a Edward y yo quería que se llevaran bien. Un día salí a pasear contigo al shopping estábamos solas, James me vio de lejos y no sé bien como paso, solo sé que te saco de mis brazos y te llevaba lejos de mi – ahora mamá estaba triste, parecía que no le gustaba recordar esto -, fui tras él para que no te llevara y lo segui por unas escaleras y forcejeamos para que te soltara y termine cayendo y lastimándome – se me llenaron de lagrimas los ojos, James había lastimado a mamá.

-Luego de eso volvimos a Forks, y fue cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntos porque Bella tenía una pierna quebrada y necesita que alguien cuidara de ella y de ti – siguió Edward -. A partir de ese momento ya no nos separamos – mis papá se miraron y se sonrieron, papá acaricio la mejilla de mamá muy despacio y volvieron a mirarme. Edward es muy dulce, siempre nos mima o nos reconforta.

-Estuvimos bien unos meses, de James no tuvimos noticias – mamá empezó a hablar de nuevo, parecía más tranquila -. Un día nos habíamos quedado solas, unos amigos de James entraron a la casa mientras me estaba duchando y te llevaron – los mire sorprendida, ¿acaso James me quería con él?

-¿¡Me vino a buscar! – eso debía ser bueno o ¿no? Parecía que no era bueno porque los dos se pusieron muy serios y muy tristes.

-No amor, no vino a buscarte… él solo… te llevo para pedir dinero a cambio… te secuestro – dijo mamá con la voz temblorosa.

-El estaba en problemas y necesitaba dinero, sabía que nosotros te amamos y haríamos cualquier cosa por ti, así que vino a buscarte pero para intercambiarte por dinero – papá parecía enojado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve con él? ¿Me cuido? – todo esto me sorprendía, quería saber todo bien, no podía creer eso de James, era mi papá ¿Cómo podía no cuidarme o quererme?

-Estuviste solo unos días con él – contesto mamá -. Los peores de mi vida, justo me entere que estaba embarazada de Carlie y estaba tan sola, porque Edward fue a buscarte, el te recupero y trajo sana con nosotros – mire a papá.

-¿Me cuido? ¿James me cuido? – insistí.

-No Renesmee, a él no le interesaba si estabas bien o mal, creo que ni siquiera sabía cómo estabas dentro de la habitación que te encontré – papá arrugo su frente como cuando está enojado -. Parecía que de las cuatro personas que estaban con él ninguno se encargaba mucho de ti.

-¿Cómo estaba cuando me encontraste? – me llamo la atención como dijo: "creo que ni siquiera sabía cómo estabas dentro de la habitación que te encontré"

-Renesmee eso no – sentencio papá y lo mire sorprendida -, prefiero omitir esa parte – dijo seguro -, solo digamos que no era el mejor lugar y no te atendieron bien. Te lleve al hospital, te atendieron y se aseguraron que estuvieras bien y me dijeron que si. Después te lleve a casa y todo se soluciono.

-¿Dónde está James ahora? – pregunte y los dos se miraron - ¿Han vuelto a saber de él?

-Nessie, James está en la cárcel – dijo mamá seria -. Después de todo lo que hizo, llevarte a ti, lastimarme a mí, debía ir a la cárcel.

-¿En la cárcel? – se que hizo mal en lastimar a mamá y puede que llevarme también, no me dolía saber que estaba en la cárcel, pero nunca supe de nadie cercano que estuviera ahí.

-Además también había hecho otras cosas y lo estaban buscando desde hace mucho – siguió mamá – me puse de pie.

-Renesmee ¿estás bien? – mire a papá y se notaba estaba preocupado.

-Voy a mi habitación, tengo tarea para mañana – dije, me acorde que quería conocerlo, pero no estaba segura de querer ir a verlo en la cárcel -. Mamá ¿tienes alguna foto de James? – pregunte, ella asintió y la vi dirigirse al mueble donde estaban todas las fotos.

-Toma – dijo dándome una luego de unos minutos que estuvo buscando -. Ese es James – dijo, estaba solo él en la foto.

La mire detenidamente, su cara no me gustaba. Intente buscarle algún parecido conmigo pero no lo encontraba, además me parecía un completo extraño. En la foto sonreía, pero igual parecía malo y su mirada también parecía ser como de odio… no se… era muy raro… le devolví la foto a mamá.

-Puedes quedártela si quieres – dijo.

-No la quiero – dije. No me gustaba James y prefería no tener una foto de él -. Voy a hacer mi tarea – dije y mis papás asintieron.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación busque en mi placard mi álbum de fotos y busque una foto de papá. Había una en especial que me encantaba, salíamos los dos solos me tenia alzada, mi mano en su mejilla y el sonriéndome. Esta foto siempre me daba gracia porque el pelo de papá estaba largo y tenía el pelo parado y todo revuelto, su sonrisa era enorme y hermosa y solo me miraba a mí. Me quede mirándola durante mucho tiempo sonriendo, ojala pudiera recordar que paso en ese momento. Saque la foto del álbum y la puse en mi carpeta de clases, escondida entre las hojas, quería llevarla todo el tiempo conmigo.

-Pase – dije cuando sentí que golpearon la puerta. Entro Carlie sonriendo con una hoja en la mano.

-Hice esto para ti – dijo y me dio la hoja con un hermoso dibujo. Se puso a mi lado -. ¿te gusta? Estamos todo incluso papá – dijo señalando. Éramos los cuatro, con Lobo y parecía ser la entrada de nuestra casa.

-¡Me encanta! – exclame -. Lo voy a pegar en mi ventana – dije y sonrió mucho.

-¿Por qué estas enojada con papá? – pregunto y la mire seria. Seguro ya le habían contado. Cuando mamá me pregunto le dije que si quería que supiera.

-No es mi papá – le dije.

-Pero sí lo es – me sorprendió. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama -. Tiene que serlo, el te cuida y eso hace conmigo, te lleva de paseo y a mí también, te hace cosquillas y ríes al igual que me hace reír a mi – yo solo la escuchaba -. Hacen muchas cosas que no hace conmigo y eso es porque te quiere como me quiere a mí. A ti te compro a Lobo – suspire, tenía razón en todo eso.

-Pero aun así no es mi papá – insistí.

-Pero eres parecida a él – negué con la cabeza -. Esa arruguita – señalo la frente en mi cara -, es igual a la que se le forma a papá cuando esta serio o enojado – sonreí – y te gusta tocar el piano como a él – asentí, en eso tenía razón -, además cuando estas con el pelo suelto te corres el pelo igual que papá cuando lo tiene en la cara – reí -. También te gusta mucho el helado de fresas como le gusta a él y te gusta la matemática y a él también – tenía mucho en común con papá.

-Creo que tienes razón, tengo que pensar en todo eso – dije - ¿tienes tarea? - pregunte – si quieres puedes venir acá y la hacemos juntas.

-Voy a buscar mis cosas – dijo y salió corriendo de mi habitación.

(Edward POV) Bueno ahora Nessie sabía todo sobre James o lo que se le podia contar, incluso sabia como era, solo había que esperar a ver como reaccionaria y estar con ella para apoyarla en este proceso.

-¿Estás bien? – Bella había quedado algo triste después de la charla con Nessie.

-Espero que todo esto haya sido lo correcto – dijo abrazándome -. Te amo y estoy segura que ella volverá a ti – sonreí y bese su cabeza.

-También te amo, y no te preocupes ella volverá a ser la niña feliz de siempre hay que darle tiempo – nos quedamos en silencio y abrazados durante varios minutos - ¿ya tienen todo listo para viajar? – pregunte, solo faltaban uno días.

-Voy bajo protesta – dijo y nos separe para mirarla -, no quiero dejarte solo con las cosas así, pero Alice y Rose me insistieron que debía ir para no perder la buena impresión que tiene la señora Mc Powell de nosotras, pero preferiría quedarme – resoplo haciendo un hermoso puchero.

-Va a estar todo bien, puede que así me hable mas después de todo vamos a estar solos – sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Puede ser, igual le pedí a Esme que te ayudara, a cuidarlas porque Letty tiene quince días de vacaciones – me había olvidado de ese detalle -, y estoy segura que no lo recordabas – reí.

-Me había olvidado completamente – asegure.

-Por eso yo me encargo de organizar todo – en eso tenía toda la razón, soy bueno administrando, con los números y con la toma de decisiones, pero con la organización de las cosas soy pésimo.

-Es cierto, pero hay algo que no has organizado y me tiene preocupado – dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí -. Te vas 10 días – asegure y asintió – y ¿has pensado que pasa con tu marido esos días? Voy a estar muy solito – mordió su labio. "¡Oh dios! Como me pone ese gesto", pensé.

-¿Estás de ánimo? – pregunto.

-Ahora sí, porque estoy seguro que todo se va a arreglar – conteste.

Me abrazo por el cuello y acerco sus labios a mi oído –Esta noche te empiezo a dar tu ración extra – dijo bajito en apenas un susurro. Una promesa que puso mi piel de gallina. Se bajo de mi falda dejándome algo excitado, para que lo voy a negar. Bella apenas haciendo un movimiento puede excitarme de manera feroz.

Mire unos minutos televisión, pero como aun estaba de traje decidí ir a cambiarme por algo mas cómodo. Carlie salía corriendo de la habitación de Nessie y lo mejor es que sonreía.

-¿A dónde vas tan apurada porotita? – se paró en seco y me miro para luego venir y abrazarme.

-Te quiero papi – dijo y aflojo todo mi cuerpo, si en este momento me quería pedir el mundo yo le daría la galaxia entera con todos los planetas y demás.

-Te amo porotita – conteste, le di un beso en su cabecita y me soltó.

-Nessie me va a ayudar con la tarea – estaba contenta con eso.

-No demoren mucho que es bastante tarde – dije y sonrió -. Ve – entro a su habitación y yo a la mía.

Luego de cambiarme me tire un rato en la cama mientras pensaba en mi pequeña Nessie, la extrañaba tanto, poder hablar con ella, tocar el piano juntos, ver dibujos o alguna de las películas que le gustan, que me cuente de su día en el colegio y sus amigas.

-Mi Nessie, como te extraño estrellita – cerré un minutos los ojos, la idea era solo descansarlos pero parece que me dormí profundamente.

…

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – estoy cansado y mucho, podría dormir horas. La cama rebotaba una y otra vez - ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – esa vocecita inconfundible es de Carlie, esto antes lo hacían con Nessie.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? – dije abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-¡Mami te llama, ya está la cena! – exclamo saltando nuevamente una y otra vez en la cama.

-Dame un segundo – dije y siguió saltando -. ¿Qué te hemos dicho de saltar en la cama? - volví a cerrar los ojos.

-Que no salte en la cama sino están ustedes con nosotras – esa eran las instrucciones -, pero tu estas aquí – dijo y volvió a saltar.

-Tienes razón – dije riendo. Después de todo yo estoy con ella. Me senté en la cama y en el acto se acomodo en mi espalda -. ¿Lista? – pregunte sosteniéndola con mis brazos también.

-Sip – dijo y sonreí.

-Entonces vamos – dije y me puse de pie.

Bajamos a cenar con Carlie en mi espalda. Nessie y Bella sonrieron cuando me vieron aunque Nessie enseguida cambio su expresión y parecía melancólica, me dolía tanto verla cambiar de esa manera y no poder hacer nada para animarla o alegrarla, pero ella no me quería cerca, así que no me quedaba más que esperar.

-Baja porotita – dije acercándola a su silla. Nessie una vez más estaba al lado de Bella.

-Tu padre no es tan joven como antes Carlie – mire serio a Bella -, le puede hacer mal traerte cargada así, esta medio viejito – dijo lo último en tono de burla y las niñas rieron, me llamo la atención que Nessie también lo hiciera.

-¡Ey, solo tengo 34 añitos! – Dije con tono de reproche – soy muy joven aun – me acerque a Bella y le di un pequeño beso – te amo – dije bajo cuando me separe.

-También te amo – contesto Bella.

Esta vez la cena fue con mejor ambiente, Nessie charlo mucho con Carlie y Bella, de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía un poco, pero enseguida volvía a tener esa mirada melancólica y no podía evitar ponerme igual. Cuando terminamos de cenar las niñas se fueron a bañarse para luego ir a la cama, solo podían mirar media hora de televisión luego de bañarse y después debían apagar, era la rutina. Debían dormir temprano para levantarse a tiempo para la escuela al otro día.

Con Bella terminamos de levantar la mesa, lavamos juntos la vajilla, cuando terminamos me quede un rato mirando algunas cosas del trabajo en los sillones. Bella controlo a las niñas y luego volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Comenzó a acariciar mi pelo mientras leía, eso lo hacía cuando sabía que no estaba del todo bien, buscaba reconfortarme de alguna manera.

-Gracias – dije mientras guardaba los papeles.

-Un placer, me voy a acostar – iba caminando hacia las escaleras y me apresure a llegar a ella y la tome en brazos -¿¡Que haces! – exclamo.

-¿Así que estoy viejito? – se abrazo de mi cuello -. Tendrías que buscarte alguien más joven, no sé qué haces con un viejo – dije mientras comencé a subir las escaleras.

-Me gustan los viejos – dijo y la mire serio -. Creo que son mejores que los jóvenes, digo por la experiencia – mordió su labio. El problema de tener hijos es que no podemos hacer el amor en cualquier parte de la casa, cosa que hubiera hecho en este momento en las escaleras.

-Podrías esperar a llegar a la habitación – dije y se largo a reír.

-¿Para qué me llevas a la habitación? – pregunto riendo aun.

-Para llevarte a la cama y que duermas, estoy muy viejito para algo mas – dije -. Ya es tarde y no dormí la siesta así que ahora estoy muy cansado – Bella abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación. La apoye sobre la cama – dame un segundo que saludo a mis pequeñas y seguimos con lo nuestro – asintió, le di un beso en la frente y me fui a darle las buenas noches a mis pequeñas.

-Te espero – dijo mientras la vi que empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

Golpee la puerta de Carlie - ¡Paseeee! – exclamo del otro lado y no pude evitar reírme.

-Que buenos pulmones tienes porotita – dije y sonrió mucho -. ¿Estás bien cobijada? – pregunte.

-Si, mamá lo hizo – me senté a su lado en la cama -. Bien entonces solo me queda darte un beso de buenas noches – dije, automáticamente estiro sus brazos hacía a mi para que la abrazara. La abrace y le di un beso en su frente – Que descanses y sueñes dulces y hermosos sueños – dije.

-Buenas noches papi – me levante y fui a la puerta.

-Solo tienes 20 minutos mas – dije y asintió. Después de ese tiempo ya no puede ver más televisión.

Por reflejo llegue a la puerta de Nessie y me detuve cuando iba a golpear la puerta – Mi Nessie – preferí no entrar, porque si lo hacia y me rechazaba dolería demasiado – Te extraño pequeña – fue para la puerta porque no entre. "Mi Nessie", pensé.

Entre a mi habitación, mi Bella estaba solo en ropa interior parada a un costado de la cama apunto de cambiarse, hoy la necesitaba, sus caricias seguro ayudaban a calmar un poco mi angustia, me acerque a ella y acaricie su cintura mientras comenzaba a besarla, la acosté en la cama, me acomode arriba de ella refregando un poco nuestros sexos por arriba de la ropa. Unos minutos después comencé a desvestirme mientras ella se sacaba la escasa ropa que le quedaba, nos acomodamos nuevamente cuando estuvimos desnudos y empezamos con las caricias, mas besos y nuestros cuerpos transpirando mientras hacíamos el amor.

(Nessie POV) Cuando vi a papá entrar con Carlie cargada en su espalda no puede evitar reírme porque recordaba la cantidad de veces que lo hacía conmigo y sabia que eso era divertido, papá era muy divertido, por lo menos con nosotras porque cuando había mucha gente grande se ponía serio, por momentos. Luego de verlos también me sentí triste y algo envidiosa porque me gustaría estar así con él, divertirme con él. Durante la cena mamá le dijo que estaba viejito y todas reímos de nuevo, una vez me sentí triste cuando lo vi y me miraba serio, no como solía hacerlo antes, porque era raro que me mirara así a menos que estuviera preocupado, pero ahora cada vez que me miraba estaba serio no me sonreía, ¿puede ser que este enojado conmigo?

-¿Nessie terminaste? – sentí la voz de mamá que me llamaba desde la puerta del baño, me estaba terminando de duchar.

-¡Si ma, ya salgo! – exclame y cerré la llave del agua, me envolví en mi toallón. Cuando salí del baño mi ropa de dormir ya estaba sobre la cama.

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto mamá mientras recogía la ropa que me había sacado y ponía en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

-Bien – conteste levantándome de hombros -¿Edward está enojado conmigo? – pregunte y me miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué le dices Edward? - parecía molesta, solo me levante de hombros -. Tu papá no esta no enojado contigo, te ama y mucho ¿Por qué crees que está enojado contigo? – pregunto.

-No lo sé, me mira serio todo el tiempo – conteste comencé a ponerme mi pijama.

-Te mira así porque este algo triste – dijo y me sorprendió, papá esta triste, ¿Qué le podría pasar?

-¿Por qué esta triste? – terminaba de ponerme el pantalón cuando vino a mi lado y me sonrió.

-Porque mejor le preguntas a él – dijo y no me animaba a hacerlo -. Yo pienso que te extraña, pero no me ha dicho nada, a lo mejor a ti te lo dice.

-Pero estoy aquí, no he ido a ningún lado – mamá acaricio mi rostro y me dio un beso.

-Muchas veces no hace falta que estés lejos, puedes extrañar ciertos momentos que pasaban juntos – dijo -. Voy a ver a tu hermanita, cepíllate el pelo. Que descanses estrellita – beso de nuevo mi frente, era raro que mamá hiciera eso, generalmente lo hacía papá.

-Buenas noches mamá, te amo – dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo también te amo Nessie – ahora me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a ver a Carlie.

Me quede viendo televisión, solo podía hacerlo por media hora pero unos minutos después ya no tenia ganas de hacerlo. Me puse a penar en James, en todo lo que me contaron sobre él, sobre como lastimo a mamá y como me llevo, pero lo que mas me interesaba era saber porque papá no quiso decirme como me encontraron. ¿Habrá sido muy malo? ¿Qué había pasado en esa habitación que nombro? Tenía ganas de preguntarle, pero no sabía como hacerlo. James estaba en la cárcel por lo que nos había dicho, parecia ser una persona mala, incluso cuando vi su foto no me gusto, parecia malo, su mirada era rara como si estuviera loco y su sonrisa me daba miedo. No era nada parecido a mi papá. y entonces recordé lo que me dijo mamá, que papá me extrañaba y que no importaba que no lo tuviera lejos, que lo mismo se puede extrañar aunque estés cerca, se pueden extrañar momentos que se compartían.

Pensé en las cosas que hacíamos, tocar el piano, que me guiñara un ojo cada vez que molestaba a mamá o le decía algo gracioso, cuando me llevaba con Carlie o sola a comer mi helado preferido, escucharlo decirme estrellita, que besara mi frente, que me cargara como hizo hoy con Carlie, estar sentada a su lado mientras cenamos.

Había pasado la media hora que nos dejaban ver televisión así que lo apague y me acomode para dormir. Recién ahora me di cuenta que estas dos ultimas noches papá no había pasado a darme la buenas noches como así todos los días y mas triste me sentí. Y ahora entendí lo que dijo mamá, porque yo extraño a papá, todas esas cosas que hacíamos juntos, porque me encantaba poder compartir todo eso.

-Papi te extraño – dije bajito. Sentía tantas ganas de llorar, cerré mis ojos para dormir.

No estaba despierta del todo, pero sé que era mi papá el que estaba acariciando mi pelo, lo se porque además siento su perfume también.

-Te extraño tanto mi pequeña estrellita – sentí que susurro, no quiso abrir los ojos porque pensé que era un sueño – Mi pequeña Nessie – un beso en mi frente.

-Te extraño papi – dije despacito.

-Yo también mi pequeña y te espero – otro beso en mi frente, me acomode abrazando mi almohada y me dormí de nuevo.

(Edward POV) Me desperté de pronto, hacer el amor con Bella es siempre hermoso y tocar el cielo, pero hoy no era suficiente. Tenía demasiado lejos a mi pequeña y realmente la extrañaba. Bella estaba abrazada a mi, la mire unos segundos y de a poco tratando de no despertarla me solté de su abrazo. Busque mi remera de dormir, bóxer y pantalón para vestirme.

Entre en la habitación de Nessie tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, dormía dentro de todo tranquila porque alcance a notar hinchados sus ojitos señal de que había llorado de nuevo. Acaricie suavemente su pelo y la observe unos segundos.

-Te extraño tanto mi pequeña estrellita – fue un susurro pero salió de lo mas hondo de mi corazón, es mi hija y no importa el tiempo que demora la voy a recuperar – Mi pequeña Nessie – un bese su frente y…

-Te extraño papi – sonreí, todavía es mi pequeña Nessie, eso me hizo extremadamente feliz.

-Yo también mi pequeña y te espero – bese su frente de nuevo, se reacomodo abrazando su almohada.

Me di vuelta para salir y Bella estaba parada en la puerta sonriendo. Me acerque y la abrace durante unos segundos. Salimos de la recamara de Nessie sin decir nada fuimos a la nuestra. Nos acomodamos para dormir.

-¿Mejor? – pregunto.

-Mucho – respondí.

* * *

**Bella Alexandra Cullen: yo tambien las extrañaba un monton, me encantan sus reviews!**  
**deandramari: espero no tener que volver a desaparecer! ;)**  
**lexa0619 / yolabertay / hildiux: Gracias por leer.**  
**hildiux / bitha-granger / candy1928 / nany87: paciencia con Nessie, es una niña probrecita, ya va a recapacitar y ver como son las cosas.**  
**liduvina: Hola! Si para los niños es muy dificil diregir algo asi, yo tambien lo vivi con una prima y sufrio mucho, pero creo que los dos casos que conoci primero fue un shock inicial y luego se dan cuenta que mas alla de la sangre hay otras cosas importantes.**


	91. Capitulo 90: Acercamiento

Capitulo 90: Acercamiento.

_Nessie y Edward POV_

(Nessie POV) Después de esa noche donde papá me dijo que me extrañaba y yo a él no sabía como comportarme, no le volví a decir Edward, pero tampoco le decía papá. Cuando quería o necesitaba algo me paraba frente a él y simplemente le hablaba. Mamá se había ido a su viaje de negocios hace una semana, tenía ganas de hablar con ella por lo que la llame.

-¿Pasa algo estrellita? – pregunto mamá después de que la salude y me quede callada.

-Solo que te extraño y me gustaría haber ido contigo – algunas veces me ha llevado con ella, me encanta verla cuando trabaja porque se ve distinta y se viste distinta.

-No se podía porque tenías colegio, pero seguro habrá oportunidad para otra vez – dijo y sonreí - ¿tu papá y Carlie? – pregunto.

-Carlie le esta ayudando a preparar la cena – conteste, tenia ganas de estar con ellos pero aun no se como tratarlo.

-Estrellita tendrías que estar con ellos, seguro están haciendo mucho lio, pero se están divirtiendo – lo se, los especie un rato.

-Pero quería hablar contigo – dije y sentí un fuerte suspiro a través del teléfono.

-¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? – pregunto y me senté en mi cama.

-Muy bien, aunque me aburrí un poco porque Lina no fue de nuevo – conteste.

-¿Aun esta enferma? – hacia dos días que mi amiga Lina faltaba porque estaba con gripe, seguro tomo frio jugando con la nieve.

-Sip, y parece que va a faltar mas – conteste.

-¿La llamaste para saludarla? Hablar con una amiga siempre es bueno ayuda a curarte mas rápido – dijo y sonreí. Mamá siempre dice que escuchar la voz de alguien que te quiere te ayuda mucho.

-Si la llame ayer y hoy, se puso muy contenta y prometí llamarla de nuevo mañana – la iba a llamar todos los días para que se recuperara rápido -. ¿Alguna vez te paso de escuchar la voz de alguien estando enferma y sentirte mejor? – pregunte intrigada.

-Si, con tu papá dos veces – debía suponerlo, todos los buenos recuerdos de mamá o casi todos tenían que ver con papá.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo fue? – pregunte.

-Cuando me lastime por James, estaba muy mal y pude hablar con Edward por teléfono, me sentí muchísimo mejor me ayudo a mantenerme bien, además estabas conmigo y muy asustada – dijo, en esta semana, después de que me hablaron de James no volví a pensar en él.

-¿Qué paso después de eso? ¿Qué te paso? – quería saber bien sobre ese momento.

-Nosotras habíamos quedado en la escalera de emergencia del lugar y no había nadie para pedir ayuda – empezó a contarme -, tenia un celular y lo primero que pensé fue llamarlo a él, fue hermoso escuchar su voz pero estaba tan preocupado y lejos se puso tan mal, pero así y todo logro conseguirnos ayuda porque yo tenia una pierna quebrada y sangraba mucho y tu estabas tan asustada, no me podía mover todo me dolía – realmente debí ser muy chiquita porque no me acordaba de nada -. Finalmente logro que Charlie y tío Jake me encontraran mientras él viajaba para estar con nosotras - sonreí, papá siempre nos cuidaba, eso si lo sabia.

-¿Qué paso cuando llego? – mamá me estaba contando todo y lo quería saber todo.

-Fue difícil, yo estuve internada sedada, dormir muchos días sin despertarme y… aguarda un segundo - pidió y la sentía hablar a lo lejos – Nessie mi amor no puedo seguir hablando, mas tarde seguimos…

-Mamá espera ¿Quién me cuido a mí? – quería saber que paso conmigo ese tiempo.

-No puedo ahora pequeña, espera hasta mañana que volvamos a hablar….

-Pero mami…

-Habla con tu padre él sabe – dijo rápido -. Me tengo que ir llego la señora Mc Powell y no puede esperar, te amo pequeña, saludo a todos – corto enseguida, realmente estaba apurada.

Cuando baje a la cocina ya habían terminado de preparar la cena y justo papá le estaba diciendo a Carlie que me buscara.

-Ahí esta – dijo Carlie señalándome.

-Ven Renesmee, ya esta lista la cena – dijo papá. Iba a sentarme en el lugar que usaba últimamente pero me acomode al lado de papá, siempre me sentaba ahí antes de que todo pasara. Papá sonrió mucho cuando me vio sentada en ese lugar.

-Papi ¿puedo sentarme en el lugar de mamá? – pregunto Carlie.

-Solo hasta que vuelva mamá – contesto y Carlie se cambio de lugar.

-Vamos a ver que tal salió este, creo que me faltaron un par de manos más de ayudante – dijo mirándome y sonreí -. Espero mañana quieran ayudarme – siguió mirándome y asentí e hizo algo que hacía mucho no veía dedicado a mí, me guiño el ojo y beso mi frente.

-Mamá les manda saludos – dije sonriendo, ese beso me alegro muchísimo.

-¡Yo quería hablar con ella! – Exclamo Carlie algo enojada.

-Antes de dormir la llamamos – aseguro papá.

Cuando terminamos de comer papá nos mando a bañarnos, y él se quedo limpiando la cocina, desde que beso mi frente me sentía mucho mas contenta. Me bañe rápido y me acomode en mi cama, espero que hoy venga antes de que me duerma, porque todas las otras noches ha venido tarde a darme el beso de las buenas noches, lo hacía siempre que estaba dormida y apenas me despertaba para recibirlo.

Mire durante media hora la televisión como nos dejaba, apague la televisión y luego apague la luz, pero papá no vino, decidí esperarlo un poco mas, tratar de estar despierta cuando viniera, pero me acorde que mamá me había dicho que le preguntara a el sobre quien me cuido.

-¡Pase! – se escucho una vez golpee la puerta de la habitación - ¡Renesmee! ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto y negué con la cabeza. Estaba apoyado en el respaldar de la cama con su computadora en la falda y varios papeles sobre la cama. Tenía la televisión prendida.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – me acerque al borde de la cama.

-Sabes que si – contesto, sonreí y me subí a su cama y me senté.

-Mamá me estuvo contando de cuando James la lastimo en las escaleras – asintió -. No podía seguir hablando y yo quería saber ¿Qué paso conmigo cuando ella estuvo en el hospital? – papá sonrió.

-No fue fácil, cuando llegue Bella ya estaba dormida y no despertaba. Apenas me viste me tendiste los brazos y te cargue, pero después estaba tan mal por que Bella no despertaba y me sentía mal porque no habían atrapado a James, estuve mucho tiempo afuera – ¿y que paso conmigo, nadie estaba conmigo? -. Nes… Renesmee ¿estas bien? – se corrigió rápido.

-¿Y entonces? – pregunte.

-Cuando volví, te busque y te lleve conmigo – lo mire sonriendo -. El primer día no hubo mucho problema, pero después empecé a discutir con Charlie y con Renée…

-¿Por qué? – me llamo la atención, si bien siempre noto que papá y Charlie no se llevan muy bien porque no se hablan casi, me llamo la atención saber que habían discutido.

-Tu mamá y yo apenas éramos novios, ni siquiera hacia mucho que estábamos juntos y tampoco hacia mucho que nos conocíamos, ellos no estaban de acuerdo en que te llevara conmigo porque no eras mi hija, pero tú ya me llamabas papi, y para mi eras mi hija – me acerque un poco mas a él -. No podía dejarte, así que discutí con ellos y te lleve conmigo hasta que tu mamá despertó y volvimos a Forks, fue entonces que empezamos a vivir juntos – golpearon la puerta.

-¡Carlie pasa! – exclamo papá.

-No llamamos a mamá – protesto Carlie mientras venia corriendo y se subió a la cama.

-Perdón porotita pero me distraje con trabajo y se me paso, ya es muy tarde para llamarla – vi la cara de mi hermanita, sabia que ahora le iba a empezar a rogar.

-Papi porfis, extraño a mami – dijo poniendo ojitos tristes y la cara de papá cambio. No pude evitar reír bajo un poco -, quiero escucharla porfis papi…

-Carlie ya es tarde y están despiertas, mami me va a retar – y tenia razón, mamá seguro se molestaba porque nos habíamos pasado de nuestra hora de dormir.

-Porfis papi, un ratito muy chiquito porfis – papá se rasco la cabeza, señal de que estaba a punto de decirle si.

-Carlie podemos llamarla mañana apenas nos levantemos – dije no quería que mamá retara a papá.

-Pero ya hablaste con ella y yo no – protesto.

-¿La extrañas mucho? – papá parecia preocupado tenia arrugada la frente y se le había formado esa arruguita, toque mi frente y mire de nuevo su arruguita.

-Si nos quedamos a dormir acá contigo seguro que la extrañamos menos – dijo Carlie y reímos.

-De acuerdo – dijo y comenzó a levantar sus cosas.

-Voy al baño – dije mientras me bajaba de la cama.

-No demores – dijo papá. Entre al baño corriendo, me pare frente al espejo, me puse seria y arrugue mi frente. Y si… ahí estaba… la misma arruguita… Carlie tenía razón era igual a la de él - ¿Lista? – pregunto cuando salí del baño y asentí.

Abrió las sabanas y me acomode en la cama, el nos arropo a las dos. Le dio un beso en la frente a Carlie que estaba al lado de él y luego beso mi frente y le sonreí. Me guiño el ojo de nuevo.

-Que descansen mis pequeñas – dijo y apago la luz y el televisor.

(Edward POV) Deje a las pequeñas en el colegio y seguí al trabajo. Ayer Nessie pareció estar distinta como intentando acercarse, habíamos hablado, me salvo de un reto de Bella, me sonrió y su mirada ya no parecia tan distante, por lo que me puso de muy buen animo. Mi día empezaba bien.

-Emmett – salude cuando sonó mi celular.

-Hermanito ¿Cómo va todo con Nessie? – pregunte con algo de seriedad.

-Creo que esta mejorando y bastante – conteste aliviado.

-Ya que estamos solos ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a tu casa con mi osito y pasamos el día juntos? – pregunto y me parecia excelente idea – Jasper ya me dijo que si - ya estaba planeado no se para que me pregunta.

-¿Si ya lo planeaste para que me preguntas? – se escucho su risa fuerte.

-Solo para molestar – contesto -. Pensamos ir al mediodía y almorzamos juntos – dijo – por la comida no te preocupes que la duende le dejo a Jasper una provisión enorme que no uso porque fue a casa de mamá toda la semana, no quiere que lo rete así que tenemos que comer todo.

-¿Y mamá y papá que vienen? – pregunte.

-No lo sé tengo que preguntarles ahora – contesto.

-Ya busco a papá y le pregunto – dije.

Estuvimos un rato mas hablando de todo un poco, se canso de decirme cuanto extrañaba a Rosalie y a su segundo osito que nacería en tres meses. Luego de cortar con Emmett fui a buscar a papá y lo encontré en su consulta, tuve que aguardar un par de minutos porque estaba con un paciente.

-Edward ¿Cómo esta todo hoy? – pregunto cuando entre.

-Las cosas van mejorando – conteste -. Muchos pacientes por lo que veo – dije.

-Es el frio, salen a jugar en la nieve y no se abrigan bien – lo normal dentro de todo.

-Voy a ser breve, mañana Em y Jas van a casa a pasar el día y queríamos saber si ustedes quieren ir – dije.

-Por esta vez pasamos – dijo y me sorprendí porque iban a estar todos los nietos reunidos y no eran de perderse una oportunidad así -. Tenemos una escapada romántica con tu madre – sonreí -. Esme les iba a avisar hoy a Jas y Em cuando fueran a almorzar y ti cuando fuera a la tarde a tu casa – explico.

-¿Cuánto días? – mis padres aun conservaban esa relación de novios o eterna luna de miel.

-Tres días – me parecia poco – y puede ser que lo alarguemos – agrego.

-Me parece muy bien – dije -. Será otro día entonces.

Pase por las niñas al colegio, luego comenzamos a preparar el almuerzo y esta vez Nessie estuvo con Carlie y conmigo. Nos divertimos bastante, por lo menos la vi sonreír y muy pocas veces vi su mirada melancólica. Almorzamos los tres juntos y Nessie una vez más se sentó a mi lado y Carlie ocupo el lugar de Bella.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde llego mamá para quedarse con las niñas, pero ante los ruegos de Carlie me quede con ellas a pasar la tarde porque extrañaban a Bella, llame al Kachiri y le avise que no iba por la tarde, luego me arreglaría con lo atrasado. Salimos con Carlie a jugar en la nieve, Nessie no quiso o no se animo, no se cual de las dos, se lo había pedido Carlie, pero me miro durante unos segundo y luego contesto que no, lo tome como que aun no estaba del todo lista para que pasáramos más tiempo juntos.

Podía verla asomada en la ventana, mientras con Carlie armábamos bolas de nieve y las tirábamos para que Lobo saliera corriendo. Luego mamá se le acerco, no la vi mas hasta varios minutos después donde finalmente le hice seña con la mano para que viniera ya que su cara demostraba que tenía ganas.

-Renesmee ponte tu abrigo y ven – dije asomándome por la puerta de la casa -. Vamos a jugar un rato hoy no tienes tarea y Lina aun está enferma, te vas a aburrir adentro – insistí.

-La abuela Esme se queda sola – se excuso.

-No creo que tenga problemas – me sacudí en la entrada un poco y pase -. Ven pequeña – le di un beso en la frente y sonrió -, vamos a jugar juntos un rato – mire a mamá que salía de la cocina y me sonrió mientras movía la cabeza como afirmando, calculo que indicándome que estaba bien lo que hacía.

-¿Abuela? – Nessie miro a mamá.

-Ve Nessie, yo aprovecho que tu papá se queda para ir a casa más temprano, tengo que prepararme para mi viaje – dijo.

-¿Te vas ahora? – pregunte, me alegro sentir que Nessie tomaba mi mano, de apoco estaba tratando de acercarse de nuevo y prefería no decir nada para no hacerla cambiar de idea.

-Los espero que jueguen un rato mas mejor y luego me voy – sonreí.

-Ven vamos – dije mirando a Nessie de nuevo -. Carlie nos está esperando.

Salimos con Nessie y Carlie estaba feliz de pudiéramos jugar los tres, una vez más hicimos una guerra de bolas de nieves y luego le tirábamos a Lobo para que las corriera. Estuvimos bastante ahí jugando.

-¡Edward! – me llamo mamá –. Es mejor que entren ahora, ya estado demasiado al frio y les puede hacer mal – asentí.

-Buenos pequeñas, ya escucharon a la abuela – dijo y Carlie vino corriendo hasta mi para abrazarme -. ¿Quién quiere chocolate caliente? – pregunte.

-¡YO! – gritaron las dos a coro. Sonó el teléfono de casa cuando entramos mamá me aviso que era Kachiri.

-Kachiri ¿pasa algo? – me fui sacando la campera.

-Es que necesitaría que vengas aunque sea una media hora porque hubo un problema con un pedido de medicamentos y quieren hablar contigo, pero antes quieren que veas unos cambios.

-¿No puede esperar hasta el lunes? – ya eran prácticamente las seis de la tarde, era medio absurdo ir a esta hora a casa.

-No, porque ha retenido el envió del pedido y todavía estaríamos a tiempo que lo envía sino para la próxima semana tendríamos faltantes.

-De acuerdo, dame media hora y estoy allá – dije.

-Te espero con todo listo así demoramos lo menos posible - contesto y cortamos.

-Mamá ¿te puedes quedar con las niñas? Surgió algo en el trabajo y debo ir urgente – dije.

-No hay problema, ve tranquilo – contesto y vi la cara de mis pequeñas, no les gusto la idea.

-Pero papi íbamos a tomar chocolate caliente – protesto Carlie.

-Lo sé, pero debo irme – me acerque y bese su frente -. Ya llega el fin de semana y vamos a pasarla juntos.

-¿Podemos ir contigo? – mire a Nessie sorprendido, eso no me lo esperaba -. Si quieres – dije agachando su cabeza, será que mi expresión la confundió.

-Yo no quiero me aburro – sonreí por el comentario de Carlie.

-Renesmee si tú quieres puedes venir – dije, me miro y sonrió –. Me voy a cambiar – dije.

-Me cambio rápido – Nessie salió corriendo y sonreí.

-Te extraña – dijo mamá y la mire sonriendo -, ha sido difícil para ella enterarse de todo, pero creo que esta desilusionada de que realmente no seas tu padre porque te ama – suspire profundo.

-Yo le dije que es imposible que no seas su papá, porque son iguales en muchas cosas – dijo Carlie – Nessie dijo que iba a pensar lo que le dije – sonrió satisfecha, como si hubiera hecho algo muy grande y realmente era así.

-También la extraño, hoy la he sentido mucho más tranquila – dije -. Me voy a cambiar, vuelvo lo antes posible, Carlie segura no quieres venir - se que se aburre sobre todo porque no les prestó mucho atención cuando trabajo.

-No gracias me quedo con la abuela – confirmo.

Llegue al trabajo con Nessie quien se quedo varios minutos con Kachiri conversando, estaba fascinada con ella porque le contaba cosas de Brasil y le enseñaba algunas palabras en portugués.

-¿Estas muy ocupado? – pregunto Nessie cuando entro en mi oficina.

-Bastante – conteste -. ¿Quieres volver a casa? – Y negó con la cabeza – Entonces ¿Qué pasa? – estaba seria de nuevo.

-¿Quería preguntarte algo? – no se lo iba a negar.

-Dime ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunte y sonrió.

-La abuela me dijo que te preguntar cómo se conocieron con mamá – pensé que se las había contado miles de veces – dice que hay mas, que no solo se conocieron en el hospital por casualidad sino que fue especial y me preguntaba cómo fue.

-Ven – fuimos hasta los sillones -. Nos sentemos acá – se acomodo a mi lado y me miraba con expectativa -. Pensé que te habíamos contado todo pero a lo mejor no fue con detalle – comencé -. Bella y yo nos conocimos gracias a ti – me miro sorprendida -. Yo había vuelto de estudiar hace poco, había empezado a trabajar en el hospital, estaba hablando con una de las enfermeras, creo que era Zafrina o María y estábamos en la recepción, cuando sentí que alguien tiraba de mi pantalón y me decía ¡Papi! Una y otra vez, cuando me fije ahí estabas y seguías diciéndome ¡papi!

-¿Nunca te había visto ni conocías a mamá? – parecía emocionarla el relato.

-Nunca nos habíamos visto, a Bella solo la conocía de nombre, porque mis padres la nombraba, sobre todo mamá porque les alquilo la cabaña en la que vivían entonces, mucho no me había agradado porque le cobraban todo más barato o no le cobraban porque no tenían mucho dinero – segui.

-¿No querías a mamá? – pregunto sorprendida.

-No es que no la quería, no la conocía y mis padres le regalaban dinero y para mí era mucho – explique y asintió.

-¿Y cuando la viste? – pregunte ansiosa.

-Aun estabas tirando de mis pantalones y no se veía a nadie alrededor, así que te alce para ir a buscar a quien te conociera y Bella venia caminando hacia nosotros, te alzo y tu le seguías diciendo que yo era tu papi, ella se ponía colorada por la vergüenza – se rio bajito -, ya conoces a tu mamá y ahí fue que me enamore de las dos. Me pidió disculpas porque me decías "papi", y luego se fueron. Habían ido a una consulta con el abuelo porque habías estado enferma y era el control.

-¿Y después? – sonreí, recordar toda esa etapa tan lejana era hermoso, todo había sido especial.

-Después busque en el hospital los datos de ustedes, donde vivían el teléfono de tu mamá y las empecé a seguir sin que se dieran cuenta. Las encontré un día en una plaza, otro día las ayude cuando se rompió la camioneta que usaba mamá en ese momento y nunca dejaste de decirme papi aunque tratamos de corregirte, después ya no importo, a mi me gustaba me dijeras así y creo que a tu mamá también por eso no volvió a insistir en corregirte.

-Eso nunca me lo habían contado, no sabía que yo te decía papi desde que te conocí – sonreí.

-Pues así es, creo que primero quede embelesado contigo y luego vi a Bella y termino siendo amor a primera vista pero de las dos – acaricie su mejilla y su sonrisa fue más grade – ¿Eso era todo pequeña? – pregunte y asintió -. Entonces vuelvo al trabajo para que nos podamos ir rápido – bese su frente y volví a mi escritorio -. Puedes ir con Kachiri si quieres – dije y asintió.


	92. Capitulo 91: Todo mejora

**Hola chikis, hoy les traigo 2 capitulos por ser sabado! Espero los disfruten...**

**Solo nos quedan tres capitulos para el final, esta historia de manera muy inusual tiene 4 epilogos como conte anteriormente y un extra! Asi que nos queda muy poquito...**

**En breve para las que esten interesada empiezo a subir un fic nuevo "Junto a ti por siempre" si lo quieren ir leyendo solo tienen que ingresar al blog: historiasdemagus . blogspot . com . ar (sin espacios) y podran leerlo porque ya va por el capitulo 10! pueden seguirme en el twitter LaSagaAmanecer que es el que publico todo.**

**Besitos ;)**

* * *

Capitulo 91: Todo mejora.

_Nessie y Edward POV_

(Nessie POV) Estaba mirando por la venta como Carlie y papá jugaban con Lobo cuando se acercó la abuela y me abrazo fuerte. La mire sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no estás jugando con ellos? – Pregunto y me encogí de hombros - ¿No tienes ganas o no se ve divertido? – los volví a mirar.

-Se están divirtiendo – conteste.

-¿Me acompañas hasta la cocina? – dijo y asentí. Cuando nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa me miro sonriendo -. Ahora cuéntame que pasa – dijo y suspire, ellos saben que pasa todos lo sabían menos yo.

-Edward no es mi papá – dije y asintió seria -. Y yo no lo sabía y no es lo mismo, me gustaría que lo sea.

-Estrellita creo que estas confundida – la mire atenta -, Edward si es tu papá – negué con la cabeza -. Escucha, lo importante no es la sangre, hay muchas personas que llevan la misma sangre y no se pueden ni mirar, ni siquiera se saluda o se cuidan. Lo que importa son los sentimientos porque son los que nos unen, Edward te ama desde el primer momento que te vio, es mas sino hubiera sido por ti, porque lo llamaste papi sin siquiera conocerlo, creo que a lo mejor Bella y él hubieran demorado una eternidad en estar juntos – me sorprendió saber que papá me conoció a mi primero.

-¿Cómo es eso que me conoció a mi primero? – pregunte y la abuela sonrió.

-Es una historia hermosa, tendrías que pedirle a ellos que te la cuenten, yo solo sé que te acercaste a Ed y le dijiste papi y ahí se conocieron con Bella, ellos te podrán dar más detalles – sonreí, había algo mas para averiguar.

-Le voy a preguntar a Edward – la abuela me miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué le dices Edward? - pregunto.

-Cuando me contaron todo me enoje con él por no se mi papá, y le empecé a decir así, también le dije… - se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y no pude hablar.

-¿Qué más le dijiste? – la abuela seco mis lagrimas.

-Le dije que me llamara Renesmee y así lo hace ahora – me largue a llorar.

-Y ahora quieres que vuelva a ser como antes – asentí -. ¿Lo extrañas? – asentí –. Se lo tendrías que decir, si no te animas podrías empezar por cosas chiquitas como ir a jugar ahora con ellos.

-¿Y si no quiere? La que me invito fue Carlie y no él – dije entre lágrimas.

-No llores mas, si él no te invito es porque te está dando el espacio para que tú puedas aceptar las cosas, pero no es porque no te quiera, él te ama y mucho – dijo y asentí. Me seque las lágrimas.

-¿Por eso va a la noche cuando me duermo a darme un beso? – le pregunte.

-Seguro que si, debe tener miedo de que no quieras que te de un beso y por eso lo hace cuando duermes, te debe extrañar mucho también - dijo y sonreí, lo sabía porque me lo había dicho.

-Me lo dijo una noche cuando dormía – dije.

-Ves, los dos están iguales, solo que él te está dando espacio para que tú te sientas mejor – sonreí.

-Me voy a lavar la cara – dije -. A lo mejor salgo.

Cuando volví a mirarlos por la venta papá me hizo seña para que saliera con ellos, dude un poco, pero luego vino a buscarme cosa que me alegro mucho. Me abrigue y salí. Estuvimos muchísimo tiempo jugando, tirándonos bolas de nieve y luego tirándole a Lobo para que las persiguiera, era gracioso porque intentaba agarrarlas pero se le rompían y parecía no entender lo que pasaba. Luego vino la abuela a buscarnos y nos dijo que debíamos dejar de tomar frio, me hubiera gustado seguir un poco más pero papá no nos iba a dejar porque estaba más frio. Cuando entramos recibió la llamada del trabajo y se tenía que ir, y me dejo ir con él, era mejor que Carlie no viniera porque quería hablar con papá de lo que me había dicho la abuela Esme sobre cómo se conocieron con mamá. Me sorprendió mucho saber que yo le dije papi apenas lo vi, sin conocerlo y mas saber que a él no le molesto sino que le gusto. Fui yo el que unió a mis papas y eso se sentía muy bien.

Cuando volvimos a casa papá nos aviso que mañana venían los tíos con los primos a pasar el día, seguro iba a ser divertido. Hicimos juntos la cena otra vez y me senté nuevamente en mi lugar. Cuando llego la hora de dormir quería estar cerca de papá así que fui al cuarto de Carlie.

-¿Tienes ganas de que vayamos a dormir como anoche con papá? – le pregunte cuando entre en su habitación.

-¿¡Podemos preguntarle si quiere ver una peli!? – le gustaba la idea.

-Vamos, pero le dices tú – dije mientras salíamos de su habitación tomadas de la mano.

-¿Por qué yo si fue tu idea? – pregunto y sonreí.

-¿Por qué quiero que se lo digas tu? – se encogió de hombros y rodo los ojos.

Golpeamos la puerta de la habitación de papá y cuando dio permiso pasamos. Nos miro sonriendo y nos hizo seña para que nos acercáramos. Carlie le pidió ver una película juntos y no se negó así que nos mando a buscar alguna en el living. Nos acomodamos en su cama y nos tapo bien para que no tuviéramos frio. Cada tanto lo miraba el me sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo y eso me hacia feliz.

El sábado como dijo vinieron mis tíos con mis primos, cenamos todos juntos y luego de limpiar la cocina me entretuve haciendo jugar a Marie en la cocina, mientras Carlie y Emy jugaban con Lobo en el living. Los tíos y papá estaban en sentados conversando en los sillones. Se empezó a sentir muchos gritos y carcajadas, me llamo la atención.

-¡Nessie! – papá me llamaba y me decía Nessie, me asome rápido y me miraba sonriendo -. ¿Vienes a jugar? Emmett trajo el juego de carreras que te gusta y esta con ganas de perder – dijo burlándose y se reía hasta que tío Emmett le pego un palmada bastante fuerte en el hombro – ¡Oso ten cuidado! – exclamo y se toco donde el tío le pego.

-Ven Nessie dame a Marie que la cuido mientras juegas – dijo tío Jasper y me acerque.

-Nessie – papá me llamo de nuevo -, ven siéntate le vamos a dar una paliza a tu tío por bruto – me reí.

-Mi papá juega muy bien – dijo Emy mientras se sentaba en el piso frente al televisor para mirar -. No le vas a ganar tío Ed – reí y mire a papá, casi siempre le gana al tío, excepto cuando esta mamá que lo distrae.

-Igual siempre nos queda el consuelo de jugar contra Jasper – dijo tío Emmett.

-¡Ey! ¡No seas malo! Juguemos algo de guerra y vamos a ver quién gana - eso era cierto, si eran juegos de estrategia y guerra el tío Jasper era el mejor.

Mi tío Em está loco, definitivamente, pero nos hace reír mucho. Jugué dos veces contra él, una me gano y la otra creo que me dejo ganar. Luego jugaron Emy y Carlie, gano las dos veces Emy y creo que mi hermanita se enojo un poco, pero después se le paso rápido. Luego vino tío Jasper y jugó contra tío Emmett y para sorpresa de todos le gano.

-¡Sabia que algún día iba a llegar este momento! – Exclamo tío Jasper y todos reímos - ¡Eso te pasa por confiado Em! – todos estaba a los gritos.

-¡Quiero la revancha! Vas a ver que no soy confiado de nuevo y te doy una paliza – contesto tío Em.

-Jas, tu niña tiene un regalito y parece bastante grande – papá siempre dice que el ya cambio suficientes pañales, así que no quedo más que el tío Jas fuera a cambiar a Marie.

-Te acompaño – tío Jasper me sonrió y asintió.

-Y cuéntame cómo esta todo por acá sin Bella – dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras -. Se están portando bien y le ruegan mucho a Ed para hacer lo que quiere – me reí con ganas.

-Nos portamos muy bien – afirme -. No queremos que mamá lo rete.

-Eso está bien, cuando ruegan no les puede decir que no – asentí totalmente de acuerdo.

-Tu sabias lo de mi verdadero papá – asegure y el asintió. Entramos a mi habitación para que el tío cambiara a Marie ahí -. ¿Tú conociste a James? – me miro serio.

-Cuando lo llevamos a juicio lo vi mucho ¿hay algo en particular que quieras saber? – pregunto -. No estés nerviosa – toco mi hombro y una gran paz me rodeo. Tío Jasper siempre te hacía sentir así -. Pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Sentiste que era malo? Me refiero a James – pregunte.

-James era una persona que no se preocupaba más que por sí mismo, lo que él quería y necesitaba, nada más. Para el todo se resumía a dinero, quería mas y mas dinero y eso lo llevo a tener mas y mas problemas – me quede mirándolo como cambiaba a Marie. Estaba terminando cuando me miro un poco se le dibujo una sonrisa -. Sé que hay algo mas – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos -, hay algo más que quieres saber, siento tus nervios, dudas y ansiedad – sonreí.

-¿Se puede visitar a alguien en la cárcel? ¿Cómo se hace? – pregunte.

-Los prisioneros se pueden visitar, solo hay que averiguar los días y horarios de visita – termino de cambiar a Marie y la alzo. Me miro de frente serio -, pero si quieres verlo debes estar totalmente segura de quieres hacerlo – asentí -. ¿Qué esperas que pase si lo vas a ver? – me encogí de hombros -. ¿Qué reacción esperas de él? -insistió. Que actuara igual que mi papá, que me quisiera, que hablara conmigo.

-No lo sé – lo mire durante unos segundos -. Quisiera saber que siente por mí, si le gustaría verme seguido, si me extraña, o si ha pensado en mí en algún momento – ahora tío Jasper me miro con dulzura.

-Sabes, yo tengo como un sexto sentido para sentir lo que sienten los demás – asentí, todo decían eso del tío, además siempre adivinaba como me siento, ya sea triste, alegre, ansiosa o demás -. No vi mucho a James, pero las pocas veces que fuimos a la corte y que fue necesario que estuvieras ahí, no sentí algo bueno cuando te miraba. Yo te aconsejaría que si siendo más grande quieres conocerlo puedes ir, pero por el momento sería mejor que no lo hicieras. En el caso de querer ir deberías hablarlo con tus padres, yo puedo ayudarlos en lo que sea – dijo.

-Gracias tío – lo abrace y el a mí.

-Ahora bajemos - dijo y asentí.

Se fueron cuando recibimos la llamada de mamá, uno a uno hablamos con ella, la extrañaba un montón, pero ahora solo le faltaban unos días y volvía. Dijo que venía con grandes noticias, pero no nos quiso adelantar cuales eran.

El domingo papá decidió que lo mejor seria no salir ya que estaba nevando y hacia mucho frio, además me parece que estaba un poco cansado, se notaba en su cara y a cada rato bostezaba. Después de almorzar papá se fue a duchar, estábamos con Carlie en el living yo sentada viendo la televisión y ella con Lobo molestándolo para que no se durmiera cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¡Yo atiendo! – Exclamo Carlie mientras corría hacia el teléfono – Familia Cullen ¿Quién habla?... ¡Tío Emmett!... no papá se esta duchando ahora – la mire y sonreí mucho - ¡Yo si quiero también estoy aburrida! – Exclamo, me acerque hasta donde estaba – Espera que le pregunto a Nessie… Pregunta el tío Em si quieres ir al centro comercial, que nos viene a buscar en veinte minutos – estaba contenta como si realmente fuéramos a ir.

-Pero Carlie papá dijo que no salíamos a ningún lado hoy – además el también necesita descansar y nosotras no hemos dejado que lo haga.

-Pero estoy aburrida, yo quiero ir – protesto.

-Dile que papá se esta duchando y que hay que esperar que salga para preguntarle y él lo llama – me miro seria.

-Esta bien – resoplo – Tío Em dice Nessie que tenemos que preguntarle a papá, hay que esperar porque ahora se esta duchando – dijo -… ¡Siii!... yo si quiero ir, Nessie creo que no – dijo - … Chau tío – saludo y corto.

-¿Qué te dijo? – pregunte porque al final termino muy contenta.

-Que va a venir lo mismo, pasa y le pregunta a papá si nos deja ir con ellos y me lleva – dijo sonriendo.

-Pero papá esta cansado, tendrías que haber esperado que el saliera para preguntarle – ella sabe que no les gusta que tomemos decisiones sin consultarle.

-Nessie – dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura -, yo quiero salir, estoy aburrida y quiero ir con el tío y Emy, además el tío viene a preguntarle a papá si me deja ir - su voz sonaba como exigente.

Puse mis manos en la cintura también – Sabes que no debemos tomar decisiones, tendrías que haberle dicho que papá los iba a llamar una vez saliera de la ducha – levante un poco la voz.

-No eres mi mamá – dijo enojada -. Solo eres mi hermana y no eres mucho mas grande que yo así que no me trates como una niña chiquita – levanto ella un poco la voz.

-¡Siempre haces lo mismo con papá porque sabes que después rogándole él va a decir que si! – Exclame mas enojada, no soy su mama pero soy la hermana mas grande y eso cuenta - ¡Además no te estoy tratando como si fuera tu mamá, solo te lo digo para que no te reten! – porque papá la va a retar.

-¡Yo quiero ir y papá me va a dejar! – Exclamo ella - ¡El tío dijo que de todas formas venia, yo no lo invite! – rodé mis ojos.

-¡Le tendrías que haber dicho que esperara lo llamara papá!

-¡Pero yo quiero ir!

-¡Papá lo tenia que llamar!

-¡Me va a dejar ir, cuando sepa que estoy aburrida!

-¡Y sino te deja hiciste que el tío viniera para nada!

-¿Qué esta pasando? – papá se acercó a nosotras serio.

-¡Es culpa de Nessie! ¡Ella….

-¡No es mi culpa! – exclame enojada.

-Quiero que las dos dejen de pelear, se van a sentar y me van a explicar que paso – exigió papá y estaba señalando los sillones. Nos sentamos las dos en el sillón grande y nos mirábamos enojadas papá se sentó en la mesa ratonera para quedar frente a nosotras – Díganme que paso – dijo mirándonos serio.

-Es que llamo el tipo Em y nos invito a ir al centro comercial de paseo – comenzó Carlie -, y yo quiero ir porque estoy aburrida y el tío dijo que podíamos ir a los juegos – siguió pero no le decía que iba a venir.

-¿Y porque tanta pelea? Puedo llamarlo y avisarle que vas – dijo papá y ahí estaba el problema mire a Carlie y le hice seña con los ojos para que le dijera y ella agacho la cabeza - ¿Carlie que pasa? – le pregunto.

-Yo quiero ir – dijo bajito y parecia que se iba a largar a llorar – pero… - y se quedo callada porque sé que no se anima a decirle que es lo que hizo mal.

-Lo que pasa es que el tío esta viniendo a casa, porque va a pasar a buscarla y como ella quiere ir no le dijo que te íbamos a preguntar y luego tú lo llamabas para confirmarle – dije y papá me miraba atento.

-Carlie sabes muy bien que primero me tendrías que haber preguntado y yo me encargaba de llamarlo para avisarle si podías ir o no – la voz de papá era seria y su ceño estaba fruncido.

-¡Pero papi estoy aburrida no hay nada que hacer! – exclamo y ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero sé que eso no es a propósito porque se nota en su cara que sabe que había hecho mal.

-No es excusa Carlie, tú sabes como son las cosas, primero el tío Emmett tendría que haber hablado conmigo, no venir a casa a buscarte y ver si te dejo – repitió y Carlie ya lloraba, me dio pena.

-¡Yo quiero salir! – dijo entre lagrimas.

-Antes tenias que hablar conmigo, así son las cosas y hemos pasado por esto un montón de veces, ya tendrías que haberlo aprendido, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que siempre nos preguntas primero, no sabes si tenemos planes, o si hay algo pendiente – su voz sonó un poco más fuerte. La última vez paso hace como dos semanas con una su amiga Lilian, Carlie le dijo que viniera a casa a jugar y cuando llego no había quien nos cuidara en casa y mamá tuvo que dejar el trabajo ese día para quedarse a cuidarnos. Supuestamente nos iríamos un par de horas a la oficina de papá y luego la abuela nos pasaba a buscar, nuestra niñera estaba con exámenes y no venia por unos días. Mamá y papá se enojaron mucho por esto, sobre todo mamá porque esa tarde tenia varias reuniones y no pudo ir.

-¡Pero papi! – su voz sonaba entrecortada.

-Pero nada Carlie, ve a tu cuarto y ya pienso que va a pasar con el paseo – dijo y Carlie salió corriendo para su habitación.

Papá acaricio su frente como si le doliera, parecia que ahora estaba de muy mal humor así que no dije nada y me quede callada mientras lo vi irse para la cocina. Me fui a ver a Carlie, aunque había hecho mal me daba pena porque, bueno, después de todo es mi hermanita.

-Carlie ¿puedo pasar? – había abierto apenas la puerta de su habitación.

-Si – contesto bajito.

Me senté a su lado, estaba acostada en la cama llorando -. Carlie no llores – dije acariciando su espalda.

-Pero… es… que… estoy aburrida… - seguía llorando -, yo… quería… pasear… con Emy – siguió.

-A lo mejor papá te deja – dije, algunas veces aunque metemos la pata papá o mamá deciden darnos permiso lo mismo.

-Está muy enojado – dijo entre lágrimas.

-Bajemos y jugamos con Lobo un rato – propuse.

-No quiero bajar, además… - se seco un poco las lagrimas mientras se sentó para mirarme -, tengo que esperar que me de permiso de bajar – me había olvidado de eso.

-Cierto… - lo pensé solo un minuto -. Voy a hablar con papá, ya vuelvo – dije y asintió -. Mejor deja de llorar porque si te deja ir vas a tener los ojos rojos – sonrío un poco.

Fui a buscar a papá al living pero no estaba así que seguí por la cocina y lo encontré con la cabeza entre sus manos y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Papi? – lo llame y en el acto se enderezo y me miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? – pregunto ahora sonriendo, pero un poco porque a su vez parecia que algo le dolía.

-Carlie – se puso serio - ¿puede salir de su habitación? – pregunte y sonrió.

-Si, no hay problema – contesto. Justo tocaron el timbre y papá se paro -. Es mejor que se cambien así se van con el tío y Emy – dijo y salió para ir a abrir. Me sorprendió que nos dejara ir, pero le hice caso y fui a la habitación de Carlie mientras abrió la puerta.

(Edward POV) El domingo me levante y no me sentía del todo bien, me dolía el cuerpo, estaba muy acalorado, algo mareado y la cabeza me estaba por estallar. Busque en la cocina algo para el dolor pero no había nada y lo que menos tenia ganas de hacer era salir a comprar alguna medicina.

-Edward – sentí su voz en el teléfono cuando atendí después de que sonó.

-Mi amor no tienes una idea de cuanto te extraño – dije inmediatamente. Estos últimos días me siento totalmente fuera de mi lugar, de mi camino. Bella no esta y Nessie aunque menos que antes aun no es mi estrellita y la necesito para estar en mi lugar. Lo bueno es que Carlie esta para alegrarme, aunque los faltantes se sienten y mucho.

-Yo también mi Edward, te extraño muchísimo, estos viajes se hacen tan difícil – la sentí suspirar profundo -. ¿Cómo va todo con Nessie? – suspire.

-Esta menos distante que antes pero aun no es lo mismo – me tuve que sentar porque realmente no me sentía bien.

-Va a pasar Ed, vamos a hacer todo lo posible porque esto termine rápido, yo no tendría que haber venido, tendría que haberme quedado con ustedes para solucionar todo esto – dijo afligida y la verdad hoy no me siento nada bien, ni siquiera para consolarla.

-¿Quieres hablar con las niñas? – pregunte para cambiar el tema y de paso no seguir al teléfono ya que mas me dolía la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Ed? – pregunto demandante.

-Nada amor, pero sé que ellas quieren escucharte, luego seguimos hablando nosotros – me excuse.

-No te creo, pero igual pásame con las niñas porque quiero hablar con ellas – su tono me indico que se había molestado.

-Dame un segundo – las dos estaban desayunando en la cocina y yo estaba en el living. Me asomo – Nessie, Carlie – las dos me miraron sonriendo – Mamá esta al teléfono quiere hablar con ustedes – las dos se levantaron corriendo.

-¡Yo primero! – grito Carlie.

-¡Yo soy la mas grande! – dijo Nessie.

-Si pelean no hablan ninguna de las dos – les dije y Carlie tomo el teléfono y se lo dio a Nessie.

-Habla tu primero – le dijo Nessie y Carlie sonrío.

-Hola ma – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Las deje solas y me fui a la cocina a tomar algo caliente o cualquier cosas que me ayudara a sacarme este malestar. Revolví y solo encontré un te que prepare con limón y me senté a tomarlo mientras las niñas seguían hablando con Bella. Hoy definitivamente mi día iba a ser eterno, apenas me podía mantener en pie y lo peor es que tampoco estaba mamá para pedirle ayuda.

Cruce los brazos sobre la mesa y apoye mi frente en ellos, no se cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero en un momento sentí una manito pasar por mi cabeza.

-¿Papi te dormiste? – pregunto Carlie, la mire sonriendo.

-Creo que si porotita – conteste -. ¿Hablaste mucho con mamá? – sonrío.

-Mucho, me dijo que tiene una sorpresa pero no quiere decir que sorpresa es – protesto -. ¿Estas bien? parece que estuvieras triste – dijo y la hice sentar en mi falda.

-Estoy bien – conteste -. Solo estoy cansado y me duele un poquito la cabeza – me dio un beso fuerte en la mejilla y sonreí.

-Entonces te voy a hablar muy bajito para no hacerte doler más – y bajo la voz, no pude evitar reír un poco.

-Te amo pequeña – dije y le di un beso fuerte en su mejilla.

-Yo también papi – conteste.

-¿Nessie esta hablando con mamá? – pregunte, otro mareo y realmente tenia ganas de estar en cama.

-Sipis, también esta tratando de que nos cuente cual es a sorpresa – dijo.

-Me parece que vamos a tener que esperar que vuelva – me miro sorprendida.

-¿Tampoco te la dijo? – pregunto mientras cruzó sus brazos y torció la boca entrecerrando los ojos.

-No me conto – conteste -, creo que a tu mamá le hace falta un buen reto – asintió riendo.

-¡Papa, te llama mamá! – exclamo Nessie.

-¡Pregunta de la sorpresa! – exclamo Carlie mientras la bajaba de mi falda.

-Carlie, tu mamá no me va a decir nada – dije mientras tomaba el teléfono, Nessie me sonreía tan exquisitamente – Mi Bella – dije cuando me acerque el auricular del teléfono.

-Mi Edward – contesto y sonreí un poco.

-¡Pregúntale de la sorpresa pa! – exclamaba Carlie una y otra vez.

-¡Porfis, porfis! – pedía Nessie con sus manitas juntas.

-Niñas esperan – dije, sino fuera porque realmente me sentía mal estaría disfrutando de esta escena.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Bella.

-Quieren saber cual es la sorpresa y pensaban que yo lo sabia, pero les dije que no y ahora están rogando que te pregunte y me cuentes.

-Pues no te voy a contar tampoco, es una sorpresa para toda la familia – dijo y reí.

-Aguarda – le pedí -. Niñas mamá se niega a decirme cual es la sorpresa – las dos protestaron.

Luego de hablar con Bella entre los tres preparamos el almuerzo, cominos tranquilos charlando, ellas me contaban las cosas que les habían pasado en el colegio y que no me habían dicho durante la semana. Limpie la cocina y luego de un rato de estar viendo unos papeles del trabajo mientras ellas jugaban, leían o se entretenían con lobo decidí ir a darme una ducha ya que sentía muchísimo calor. Cuando salí de la ducha e iba bajando las escaleras para ir a verlas las escuche pelear, y para la mala suerte de Carlie mi mal humor no había mejorado con la ducha por lo que termine retándola y mandándola a su habitación.

Igual no paso mucho tiempo cuando decidí dejarlas ir con Emmett a pesar de que la había retado, me vendría bien que fueran para poder descansar un rato y ellas no cargaran con mi mal estar. Así que cuando Nessie me pregunto si Carlie podía salir de su habitación le dije que no había problema y que además se cambiaran para irse con Emmett y Emy. Nessie salió corriendo para buscar a su hermanita mientras yo abría la puerta.


	93. Capitulo 92: Eres mi papi, eres mi estre

Capitulo 92: Eres mi papi, eres mi estrellita.

_Nessie y Edward POV_

(Nessie POV) -¡Carlie! – entre en la habitación -. Papá quiere que te cambies para que te vayas con el tío y Emy – dije y ella se levanto feliz de la cama.

-¡En serio! – pregunto y vino a abrazarme, aunque yo no hice nada.

-Sip, ya llegaron así que cámbiate rápido – dije.

-¿No vas? – pregunto mientras buscaba ropa para cambiarse.

-No, me voy a quedar, creo que le voy a pedir a papá que practiquemos en el piano – dije.

-Eso lo va a alegrar, me parece que desde que se levanto esta enojado – dijo -. No tengo que ponerme – se quedo mirando el ropero y reí, por ahí me hace acordar a la tía Ali, nunca tiene suficiente ropa ni para ella ni para Marie.

-Carlie tienes un montón de ropa – dije riendo y me acerque a su placard para buscarle algo -. Yo también creo que le pasa algo a papá.

-¿Va a ser de nuevo tu papá? – pregunto y la mire sonriendo.

-Nunca dejo de ser mi papá – conteste.

-Pero le decías Edward – suspire.

-Eso fue tonto, él es mi papa… ¿sabes? El viernes me conto que primero me conoció a mi y luego a mamá y que fue por mi que se juntaron – sonreímos las dos.

-¡En verdad! ¿Qué más te conto? – pregunto emocionada mientras se sentó en su cama y yo fui sacando ropa para ella.

-Me dijo que mamá me llevo al hospital porque estaba enferma y me atendió el abuelo Carlisle – le elegí una remera mangas largas, con unos jeans y una polera gruesa porque hacía mucho frio y se los di -. Lo encontré a papá y de la nada le empecé a decir papi y aunque me retaban yo le seguía diciendo así y a él le gustaba y a mamá también así que después de un tiempo dejaron de corregirme para que le dijera Edward y lo seguí llamando así – Carlie me miraba fascinada -. Dice que se enamoro de mamá y de mi en ese momento – me senté a su lado, justo golpearon la puerta.

-¡Pase! – exclamo Carlie y el que entro era papá.

-¿Todavía no están listas? – pregunto y nos miro apenas sonriendo -. Es mejor que se apuren porque las están esperando – asentimos y salió de la habitación.

Carlie se cambio, le recordé que debía lavarse la cara y los dientes y luego la ayude a peinarse, le cepille el pelo y le hice un media colita. Buscamos una gorra de lana para que se pusiera y también la campera y bajamos.

-Nessie no te has cambiado – dijo tío Emmett cuando me vio.

-¡Se nos va a hacer muy tarde! – protesto Emy. Carlie se fue a su lado y lo tomo de la mano, ambos sonrieron. Todos dicen que parecen gemelos en vez de primos.

-Es que yo no voy, es solo Carlie – conteste.

-¿Estas segura mi pequeña? – pregunto papá mientras me abrazaba, el estaba en mi espalda y sus brazos pasaban por mis hombros dejando sus manos en mi pecho las cuales tome con las mías, gire mi cabeza para mirarlo y asentí sonriendo. Hacia mas de una semana que no me decía "mi pequeña".

-No tienes buena cara – dijo tío Emmett mirando a papá.

-Está todo bien – papá me seguía abrazando y beso mi cabeza, mi corazón saltaba de alegría.

-Segura, pero totalmente segura de que no quieres venir Nessie – insistió tío Emmett.

-Mira que vamos a los juegos y papá después nos lleva a comer algo a McDonald – advirtió Emy sonriendo – y además seguro nos compra algún regalito – siguió.

-¿Papi yo me puedo comprar algo? – pregunto Carlie.

-Ven conmigo porotita – era una lástima que me soltó, se sentía muy bien que me abrazara. Seguro se la llevaba para darle algo de dinero.

-¿No te vas a aburrir acá sola con Ed? – pregunto tío Emmett mientras Emy se iba a donde estaba lobo y se le tiraba encima.

-No, seguro hacemos algo – dije encogiéndome de hombros. Se acerco y se arrodillo frente a mí.

-Sabes que Ed te ama muchísimo, eres muy importante para él, sería muy bueno que pudieras entender porque no te dijimos nada respecto a tu padre biológico – miro a Emy que estaba entretenido con Lobo.

-¿Tu lo conociste también? – pregunte.

-No mucho, solo estuve en el momento cuando te secuestro y acompañe a Ed cuando te fue a recuperar – dijo serio y parecía estar algo triste -. Tenía que cuidarlo… - murmuro bajito.

-¿Por qué tenias que cuidar a papá? – pregunte.

-Porque él estaba muy angustiado por ti y por Bella, James te llevo y los dos estaban sufriendo mucho, sabía que no te iban a cuidar y parecía realmente estar algo descontrolado… sabes, tu papá sería capaz de morir por ustedes o de matar por ustedes, ese día estaba desesperado por entrar y rescatarte, yo temía que fuera a hacer alguna locura – dijo -. Cuando al fin te tubo en sus brazos no hacía más que mirarte y sonreír, le había jurada a Bella que te iba a recuperar sana y salva, y Edward siempre cumple su palabra – me sonrió con ternura y acaricio mi mejilla -. Dale una oportunidad, el te ama tanto y estos días está sufriendo mucho por estar tan lejos de ti.

-Yo también lo amo tío, ya no estoy enojada, solo estaba triste porque yo quiero que él sea mi papá de verdad – dije.

-Lo es Nessie – dijo -. Eres una Cullen, no sé si hago bien en decirte esto, pero cuando no estaba con Bella tu apellido era Swan – eso realmente me sorprendió -, apenas se casaron Edward comenzó los trámites para adoptarte y que llevaras nuestro apellido.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo eso? – parecía que me ocultaban muchas cosas, pero este nuevo dato al contrario de molestarme me alegro, porque indicaba que mi papi me quería.

-Con esto quiero que veas que eres su hija ante la ley, eres su hija del corazón y la vida – dijo sonriendo y correspondí la sonrisa -, eres mi sobrina, mi primera sobrina y no importa que no tengas nuestra sangre porque eres parte de nosotros. No sufras mas por esto, esto – dijo señalando mi corazón – es lo más importante, no vas a encontrar otro padre que te ame más que mi hermanito, incluso yo nunca podre igualarlo porque no sé de dónde saca tanto amor para ustedes.

-Gracias tío – dije abrazándolo fuerte -, te quiero un montón – correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Está todo bien? – esa era la voz de papá.

-Por supuesto, solo es un momento con mi sobrina, no te pongas celoso porque me abrace a mí, seguro es porque soy su tío favorito – dijo bromeando -. Tu papá las cela demasiado, ni siquiera le gusta que abracen a su mejor tío – reímos.

-¡Yo quiero abrazo! – exclamo Carlie y se acerco corriendo al tío.

-¡Abrazo de oso! – exclamo él y la alzo abrazándola fuerte.

-No tan fuerte que la vas a lastimar – lo reto papá mientras yo me acerque a él y lo abrace por la cintura.

-¡Yo también papi! – exclamo Emy alzando los brazos para que el tío lo levantara. Mío tío es enorme y muy fuerte, así que los levanta a los dos sin problema.

-El pequeño osito esta celoso – me dijo papá bajito y reímos.

-¡Bien niños el abrazo se acabo! – los bajo mientras los dos reían -. Mejor nos vamos antes de que se haga más tarde – miro a papá fijo -. Hermano te ves horrible… niños a ponerse las camperas que hace frio.

Luego de que se fueron lo vi a papá sentado en el sillón con una mano tocándose la frente como si le doliera, con los ojos cerrados y tenia los cachetes algo colorados, y nunca lo he visto pasar vergüenza, además estábamos los dos solos.

-Papi – lo llame y abrió los ojos para mirarme, los tenia brillantes como si estuviera por llorar - ¿podemos practicar piano? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos – me senté frente a él.

-Nessie, pequeña… - suspiro profundo – me encantaría, pero hoy no puedo… - dijo afligido – me duele muchísimo la cabeza… - respiro profundo de nuevo -. ¿Te molestaría quedarte sola un rato mientras me recuesto? Puedes mirar tele acá o en tu habitación – dijo.

-No hay problema papá – conteste sonriendo. Aunque estaba un poco decepcionada porque me hubiera gustado volver a hacer eso juntos.

-Gracias pequeña – dijo besando mi frente -. Solo es un rato para que se me pase el dolor – dijo y asentí.

Luego de que vi un par de series que me gustaba llame a mamá porque estaba algo preocupada. Puede que este algo enfermo y por eso esta así.

-¡Hola mami! – exclame apenas atendió.

-Nessie, amor ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto - ¿Pasa algo? acabamos de hablar esta mañana – dijo y sonreí.

-Creo que papá esta enfermo – dije.

-¿Dónde esta Ed ahora? ¿Y Carlie? – pregunto rápido todo, se preocupo en verdad.

-Carlie se fue con tío Emmett y Emy al centro comercial y papá se acostó porque me dijo que le dolía la cabeza – conté.

-Llama a la abuela Esme para que vaya – dijo en el acto -. Mejor deja que los llamo ahora…

-Pero mamá ellos se fueron de viaje el fin de semana – le corte.

-¿Y Jasper? Le digo ahora a Alice que lo vaya llamando – dijo de nuevo rápido.

-Mami – la llame porque la escuche que empezó a hablar con alguien – mami – insistí.

-¿Cuánto hace que Ed se acostó? – pregunto.

-Creo que como una hora – conteste.

-Voy a tratar de volver antes – creo que eso no era para mi - ¿Se lo ve muy mal Nessie? – su voz sonó rara.

-Creo que lo dolía mucho la cabeza porque se tocaba la frente y además tenia los cachetes muy colorados, y los ojos los tenia brillantes como si fuera a llorar – conteste.

Sentí un suspiro – Se debe estar enfermando de gripe – dijo -. ¿Abra tomado frio? – parecia mas tranquila.

-El viernes estuvimos jugando en la nieve – dije.

-Seguro tomo frio – dijo mamá -. No te preocupes Nessie, debe estar por engriparse… aguarda un segundo… - dijo y se escuchaba a alguien hablándole -. Nessie pequeña, Alice me dice que Jasper no esta en Forks así que llamamos a Emmett pero no podrá estar ahí en algunas horas.

-No hay problema mami – conteste -. ¿Crees que debo ver como esta? – pregunte.

-No estaría mal, fíjate si quiere algo – contesto -. Dile al tío Emmett cuando llegue que le prepare una sopa, sino sabe cómo, en la alacena hay unas en sobre que se hacen rápido, algo caliente le va a sentar bien.

-Está bien, ahora lo veo y luego le digo eso al tío – conteste.

Me despedí de mamá y subí a la habitación a ver a papá, entre sin llamar porque no quería molestarlo si estaba durmiendo y así era. Me acorde que cuando estoy con fiebre mamá o papá me tocan la frente para sentir si estoy caliente así que me acerque y toque la frente de papá y estaba muy, muy caliente. Lo deje solo y volví al living, pero en vez de volver a ver tele fui a la cocina a buscar la sopa que me dijo mamá. Revolví un poco las alacenas subida a una silla hasta que encontré una, era de verduras y según las instrucciones solo hay que mezclarlas con agua caliente. Prendí la tetera eléctrica y espere que se apagara cuando estuviera caliente, espero no me reten porque tenemos prohibido hacer esto sino están ellos, así que muy despacio cuando el agua estuvo lista la vertí en un pocillo hondo y prepare la sopa, busque la bandeja, prepare todo. Subí a la habitación de papá para abrir la puerta y volví a bajar para buscar la bandeja y la fui llevando con mucho cuidado para que no se me fuera a caer. Subir las escaleras fue muy difícil, pero logre llegar arriba sin caerme con todo. Cuando entre la apoye en el piso y me acerque a la cama.

-Papi – lo llame despacito pero no se despertó - ¡Papi! – exclame y le toque el hombro empujándolo un poco. Apenas abrió los ojos y arrugo la frente – Papi – abrió los ojos y sonrío un poco.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto.

-Te traje una sopa – dije y me miro sorprendido -. Creo que son como las siete – conteste.

-¿Ya llego Emmett? – Pregunto y negué con la cabeza - ¿Quién hizo la sopa? – pregunto.

-La hice yo – dije orgullosa.

-¡Con cuidado! – exclamo cuando me vio que levantaba la bandeja del piso - ¡que no se te caiga! – sonreí mientras la acerque y él la tomo para apoyarla en la cama, era una bandeja con patitas.

-La traje desde la cocina y no me pasó nada – dije.

-¿La preparaste tu solita? – pregunto y asentí. Empezó a tomarla y me senté a su lado apoyándome en el respaldar de la cama – Esta muy rica – dijo sonriendo.

-Tienes fiebre, tu frente esta muy caliente – dije, el seguía tomando la sopa.

-Creo que tienes razón – contesto. Nos quedamos en silencio, pero lo oí reírse y sacudir la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

-Me estaba acordando de cuando de te puse el apodo… estrellita – dijo.

-¿Por qué me empezaste a decir así? – ahora toda mi atención esta en eso.

-Antes de conocerlas me habían pasado muchas cosas, cosas que me dolieron mucho… - dejo la bandeja en el piso porque había terminado -… en fin cuando nos encontramos… cuando tu me encontraste – toco la punta de mi nariz y sonreí -, muchas cosas se acomodaron, yo aun no estaba seguro de quedarme en Forks o irme a otro lado… estaba algo así como perdido… pero cuando te escuche decirme papi… - sacudió su cabeza sonriendo mucho – fue como que todo cobro sentido… como te dije las seguí, quería verlas, escucharlas, saber sobre ustedes… - suspiro – y cada cosa nueva que veía que hacían me fascinaba y sentía como que ese era mi lugar, yo tenia que estar con ustedes, cuidarlas, amarlas… las seguí al prado…

-¿El prado que vamos en verano de picnic? – pregunte.

-Ese mismo, Bella lo descubrió cuando salió de paseo contigo una vez, yo las seguí y me oculte y las observe, reían, jugaban, Bella te hablaba como si pudieras entender todo… y mi corazón estaba ahí con ustedes… mi vida fueron ustedes desde ese momento… ¿sabes que las estrellas se pueden usar para guiarte cuando estas perdido? – pregunto.

-No, eso no lo sabia – conteste.

-Hay una estrella, la estrella polar que ayuda a los navegantes a verificar el rumbo cuando no tienen mapas – dijo y asentí -, cuando te vi… cuando me dijiste papi… fuiste mi guía… fuiste esa estrellita que me guio… me guiaste hacia esta felicidad que tengo ahora, gracias a ti supe que mi lugar estaba en Forks, que mi camino lo iba a hacer junto a ustedes… por eso eres mi estrellita… tu fuiste la que me termino de guiar hacia el amor de Bella y me hiciste el papá más feliz del mundo, porque yo no sabía que tenía una hija a la cual no conocía – acaricio mi rostro y mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Y sentí esta necesidad enorme de abrazarlo muy fuerte, así que me aferre de su cuello y comencé a llorar.

-Papi te amo… - dije con la voz entrecortada -, yo me enoje porque no quería otro papa mas que a ti y se sentía tan mal que no lo fueras…

-Lo soy mi pequeña estrellita, lo soy y siempre lo he sido, nadie mas es tu papá, no importa nada más que nos amamos como padre e hija… mi Nessie – dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-Lo sé papi… te amo… no quiero conocer a James, él no es mi papá, eres tu… - ni siquiera quería conocerlo o verlo en fotos.

-No llores mi pequeña – nos separa un poco y tomó mi rostro en sus manos mientras secaba las lagrimas con sus dedos pulgares -. No sabes lo perdido que he estado sin ti mi estrellita… acabas de enseñarme el camino de nuevo… - beso mi frente – te amo mi pequeña – me abrazo de nuevo y yo también. Unos segundo después nos separo de nuevo – Esto que nos une… este amor… este lazo de amor es mas importante que cualquier otra cosa pequeña… es mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa… ¿lo entiendes verdad? – me miraba sonriendo.

-Si papi, lo entiendo – conteste y sonrío. Me dio otro beso en mi frente -. Todavía estas con fiebre – dije.

-Quédate viendo tele acá así me haces compañía mientras duermo un poco mas – asentí.

Prendí la tele bajita para que no lo molestara y papá se acomodó para dormir otro rato. Ahora todo estaba como debía ser, mi papi era mi papi y yo era su estrellita de nuevo.

(Edward POV) Después de que se fue Emmett con Carlie realmente necesitaba irme a la cama. La verdad hubiera preferido que Nessie se fuera también para no tener que dejarla sola, me dolió tener que negarme a tocar el piano con ella, pero me sentía peor que en la mañana y realmente necesitaba estar en la cama.

-¡Papi! – apenas lo sentí que me llamaba, sentí una manito empujar mi hombro, la verdad la cabeza aun me molestaba – Papi – abrí de a poco los ojos y esboce la mejor sonrisa que pude.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué hora es? – la verdad estaba más que perdido, podría ser el día siguiente que no me daría cuenta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me enfermaba de esta manera.

-Te traje una sopa – me sorprendió, será que llego Emmett y no lo escuche. Aunque no me lo imagino cocinando, para el oso cuando no está Rosalie la cocina es sinónimo de restaurant y comida para llevar -. Creo que son como las siete – contesto Nessie sonriendo.

-¿Ya llego Emmett? – negó con la cabeza y ahora estaba más que sorprendido - ¿Quién hizo la sopa? – no había nadie más que pudiera hacerla.

-La hice yo – vi su cara, estaba orgullosa por ella y yo preocupado de que le podría haber pasado algo con el agua caliente o subiendo las escaleras con la bandeja, pero al ver su carita, lo feliz que estaba por su hazaña no podía retarla, después de todo no voy a negar que mi corazón salto de alegría por el solo hecho de que este gesto confirmaba que mi pequeña estrellita me estaba cuidando y me amaba.

-¡Con cuidado! ¡Que no se te caiga! – exclame en cuanto la vi tomar la bandeja de nuevo para acercármela, ella solo sonrió y la tome apenas la tuve a mano.

-La traje desde la cocina y no me pasó nada – dijo aun con una gran sonrisa.

-¿La preparaste tu solita? – asintió y se acomodo a mi lado en la cama mientras comencé a tomar la sopa – Esta muy rica – como amo la sonrisa de mi pequeña. Es tan bueno verla sonreír y además que esa sonrisa sea dedicada a mí.

-Tienes fiebre, tu frente está muy caliente – se comportaba igual que lo hacemos Bella y yo cuando ellas están enfermas.

-Creo que tienes razón – esta sensación de estar de nuevo en mi lugar, como que mi vida estaba nuevamente encaminada, que estaba en el sendero correcto había vuelto, solo sentir de nuevo a mi pequeñita tan cercana y contenta, junto a mí, sonriéndome y hablándome como antes de que todo pasara, era lo necesario para sentirme yo mismo. Ojala nunca más tuviera que pasar por algo así, esa sensación de pérdida, no quería volverla a sufrir con ninguna de mis niñas. Y recordé el porqué del apodo de mi niña, porque le había puesto "estrellita" y no pude evitar reír. Ese día que las encontré durmiendo a mis dos mujercitas y me ayudo un poco a preparar la cena.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con curiosidad y la mire.

-Me estaba acordando de cuando de te puse el apodo… estrellita – mi pequeña que me guio hacia mi lugar en el mundo, hacia esta familia hermosa que teníamos.

-¿Por qué me empezaste a decir así? – me miraba atenta.

-Antes de conocerlas me habían pasado muchas cosas, cosas que me dolieron mucho… - termine con la sopa y deje la bandeja en el piso, volví a mirarla -… en fin cuando nos encontramos… cuando tú me encontraste – toque su naricita con mi dedo y sonrió -, muchas cosas se acomodaron, yo aun no estaba seguro de quedarme en Forks o irme a otro lado… estaba algo así como perdido… pero cuando te escuche decirme papi… - la más hermosa palabra luego de "te amo", dicho por Bella – fue como que todo cobro sentido… como te dije las seguí, quería verlas, escucharlas, saber sobre ustedes… y cada cosa nueva que veía que hacían me fascinaba y sentía como que ese era mi lugar, yo tenía que estar con ustedes, cuidarlas, amarlas… las seguí al prado…

-¿El prado que vamos en verano de picnic? – ese lugar iba a ser eternamente nuestro.

-Ese mismo, Bella lo descubrió cuando salió de paseo contigo una vez, yo las seguí y me oculte y las observe, reían, jugaban, Bella te hablaba como si pudieras entender todo… y mi corazón estaba ahí con ustedes… mi vida fueron ustedes desde ese momento… ¿sabes que las estrellas se pueden usar para guiarte cuando estás perdido? – me miraba con cierta fascinación en su carita.

-No, eso no lo sabía – contesto y sonreí.

-Hay una estrella, la estrella polar que ayuda a los navegantes a verificar el rumbo cuando no tiene mapas – asintió -, cuando te vi… cuando me dijiste papi… fuiste mi guía… fuiste esa estrellita que me guio… me guiaste hacia esta felicidad que tengo ahora, gracias a ti supe que mi lugar estaba en Forks, que mi camino lo iba a hacer junto a ustedes… por eso eres mi estrellita… tú fuiste la que me termino de guiar hacia el amor de Bella y me hiciste el papá más feliz del mundo, porque yo no sabía que tenía una hija a la cual no conocía – sus ojitos se habían llenado de lagrimas, estaban brillosos, así que acaricie su rostro con suavidad. De pronto se acerco abrazándome fuerte y se aferro de mi cuello comenzando a llorar.

-Papi te amo… - dijo entre lagrimas y mi corazón volvió a latir con toda su fuerza -, yo me enoje porque no quería otro papa más que a ti y se sentía tan mal que no lo fueras… - mi pequeña… tanta confusión había en ella…

-Lo soy mi pequeña estrellita, lo soy y siempre lo he sido, nadie mas es tu papá, no importa nada más que nos amamos como padre e hija… mi Nessie – acaricie su espalda para que se tranquilizar ya que aun lloraba mucho y no quería que siguiera llorando por esto.

-Lo sé papi… te amo… no quiero conocer a James, él no es mi papá, eres tu… - eso me trajo alivio, no quería lo conociera, solo haría un esfuerzo por llevarla a verlo si ella lo hubiera querido en verdad.

-No llores mi pequeña – la separa para mirarla a los ojos y de paso secar sus lagrimas -. No sabes lo perdido que he estado sin ti mi estrellita… acabas de enseñarme el camino de nuevo… - bese su frente – te amo mi pequeña – la abrace con fuerza durante unos minutos, la tendría eternamente así. Luego la separa de nuevo… – Esto que nos une… este amor… este lazo de amor es más importante que cualquier otra cosa pequeña… es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa… ¿lo entiendes verdad? – como había extrañado a mi pequeña, ya todo había terminado.

-Si papi, lo entiendo – bese su frente de nuevo -. Todavía estas con fiebre – dijo y aun me sentía mal.

-Quédate viendo tele acá así me haces compañía mientras duermo un poco mas – asintió y se quedo en silencio, me acomode para dormir o por lo menos cerrar los ojos un rato mas y ver si se me iba el dolor de cabeza y este estado.

Estaba feliz, mi pequeña me acababa de reglar uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida… "Papi te amo…", dicho por mi pequeña estrellita, mi Nessie…. La felicidad completa volvía, ella entendió, lo supo al fin, no importaba que la sangre no fuera la misma, era mi niña, mi primogénita… mi estrellita.

Todo estaba en orden, mi familia de nuevo era mi familia, yo era su papi y ella era mi estrellita.

-Papi – abrí los ojos y tenía el rosto de Nessie frente al mío con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Abro la puerta? Es tío Emmett – dijo y sonreí, me acerque y bese su frente.

-Ahora vamos – dije mientras empezaba a levantarme.

-Mamá dice que es mejor te quedes en la cama – la mire sorprendido -. Llamo hace un rato para saber cómo estabas – yo no había hablado con Bella.

-¿Cómo supo Bella que estoy enfermo? – pregunte realmente intrigado.

-Antes de darte la sopa le llame porque estaba preocupada y le conté que estabas enfermo, ella me dijo que te caería bien algo caliente – contesto sonriendo.

-Gracias nuevamente por la sopa – dije y bese su cabeza. Me calce las zapatillas y salí de la habitación.

-¡Papi espera! – exclamo Nessie y salió corriendo de la habitación. Venía con un saco mío en la mano -. Te va a hacer frio y te vas a enfermar mas – dijo dándome el abrigo, el cual tome y me lo puse, después de todo solo estaba de mangas cortas.

-Gracias estrellita – me abrazo fuerte y volví a besar su cabeza. El timbre de la casa sonó tres veces seguidas -. Vamos porque me van a hacer doler mas la cabeza de tanto tocar – dije y sonrió.

-Yo podía abrirle así no te levantabas – la tome de la mano y bajamos así las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¿Qué hace el enfermo levantado? – dijo Emmett apenas entro.

-¿Papi estás enfermo? – Pregunto Carlie abrazándome fuerte - ¿No te va a pasar nada, verdad? – pregunto con angustia.

-No, porotita, solo es un resfrió – dije y sonrió.

-Me dieron indicaciones de que te obligue a estar en la cama y te prepare una sopa bien caliente – dijo Emmett mientras se sacaba la campera -. Por lo que es hora de que te acuestes de nuevo.

-En eso no te desobedezco, pero de la sopa ya se encargo mi Nessie – mire a mi pequeña y sonreí mucho. Adoro su sonrisa.

-Menos mal porque la cocina no es mi fuerte – dijo Emmett y reímos.

-Nessie te trajimos esto – dijo Emy dándole una bolsa de McDonald's -, papá dijo que seguro no habías comido nada todavía – y seguro tenían razón porque me dormí y me olvide por completo de eso.

-Gracias, tengo hambre – dijo tomando la bolsa.

-Vamos que la caliento – dije y negó con la cabeza.

-Te tienes que acostar papi, todavía tienes fiebre – dijo y sonreí -. Yo puedo calentarla sola en el microondas.

-Nosotros nos vamos, así puedes ir a dormir – dijo Emmett y se acerco a darme un abrazo -, igual si necesitas algo me avisas – dijo y asentí.

Las niñas se despidieron y fuimos a la cocina a calentar la comida de Nessie mientras mande a Carlie a bañarse para ir a la cama. Acompañe a Nessie mientras cenaba para que no estuviera sola.

-¿Estas mejor? – pregunte mientras acomode un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Ya se me está pasando el hambre – respondió y reí porque yo me refería al tema de no ser su papá.

-Te pregunta por todo lo que paso estas semanas, el que no sea tu papá biológico – me sonrió.

-Me di cuenta que eso no importa, yo te amo papi, no me importa el resto – contesto sonriendo.

-Me haces feliz estrellita, no sabes cuánto – quedamos en silencio hasta que termino de comer y luego se fue a duchar.

Termine de cerrar la casa y pase por el cuarto de Carlie primero. Me dio permiso de pasar después que golpee su puerta, estaba con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Te divertiste hoy? – pregunte mientras me acercaba.

-Mucho, con Emy nos subimos a un montón de juegos – contesto -. ¿Me ayudas a peinarme? – pregunto estirando su mano con el cepillo, lo tome y me senté en su cama.

-De acuerdo, dime si te tiro mucho el pelo – comencé a peinarla lo más suave que pude para que no le doliera.

-Papi ¿estás muy enfermo? – sonreí, estas niñas son mi debilidad.

-Bastante creo, pero no te preocupes que mañana seguro estoy mejor - o por lo menos eso espero, porque tengo mucho trabajo.

-No puedo ir a dormir en tu cama entonces – su voz sonaba a que estaba haciendo un puchero.

-Te podría contagiar – conteste.

-Extraño mucho a mami – y ahora sonaba como que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Está bien, ven a dormir a mi cama – termine de cepillar su pelo y fuimos a mi habitación.

Estábamos ya acomodados, yo apunto de dormirme cuando sentí que abrían la puerta y esa era Nessie, prendí la luz y la mire, luego le hice seña que se subiera a la cama, Carlie ya estaba dormida. Una vez Nessie se acomodo y le di el beso de las buenas noches apague la luz y me dormí totalmente feliz.


	94. Capitulo 93: ¡Sorpresa!

**Capitulo 93: ¡Sorpresa!.**

_Bella POV_

Mi Edward estaba enfermo y yo no estaba en casa para atenderlo, estas últimas semanas no podía ser peor, ya era la madrugada del lunes, más exactamente las dos de la mañana y no me podía dormir de lo intranquila que estaba. Debí quedarme en casa con ellos, ahora podría estar cuidando de Edward y tratando de solucionar las cosas. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y me sorprendió, pero al instante se me dibujo una sonrisa cuando vi su nombre en la pantalla.

-Mi Edward ¿Cómo estas amor? – la preocupación se notaba en mi voz, era imposible estar de otra manera.

-No muy bien – confeso para mi desgracia porque aun no iba a volver.

-Siento no estar para cuidarte, iba a volver pero no conseguí pasaje para mañana – la angustia me estaba matando, quería estar con ellos ahora.

-No hay problema hermosa, seguro mañana estoy mejor – contesto -. ¿Cómo está yendo todo por allá? – "Me extraña", pensé y sonreí mucho, amo que nuestra relación no haya cambiado con el tiempo.

-Todo está saliendo perfecto, eso es bueno, esta todo organizado y la señora Mc Powell está conforme con la decoración y todo lo que hemos preparado… te extraño y te amo – suspire, realmente quiero estar con ellos - ¿Cómo esta todo con Nessie? – pregunte.

-Está perfecto…

-¿Cómo perfecto? – la ansiedad y la expectativa se agolparon.

-Hablamos mucho y hoy finalmente lo entendió, entendió que soy su papá no importa el resto – me sentí aliviada, feliz y que la armonía volvía a nuestra familia.

-¡Edward que feliz que estoy! – Exclame mientras me sentaba en la cama - ¡Es lo mejor que nos puede haber pasado! – segui.

-¡Lo sé! - exclamo el – y si no fuera que estoy enfermo estaría saltando de felicidad en este momento.

-¿Emmett te hizo la sopa? – le había dado todas las instrucciones, se las mande por mensaje de texto, pero Emmett es desobediente.

-No….

-¡Lo voy a matar! – exclame enfadada, realmente Emmett por ahí se pasa.

-Bella, hermosa, cálmate – no tengo quien lo esté cuidando y lo único que le pedí a su hermano no lo hizo -, no me hizo la sopa Emmett porque Nessie ya me la había preparado y traído a la cama – y me quede callada del asombro -… Bella ¿estás ahí? – pregunto luego de unos minutos.

-Acá estoy… ¿Nessie la preparo? – realmente mi niña es la mejor.

-Sí, ella se encargo de preparar una sopa de las que le dijiste en sobre y me la trajo en bandeja a la cama, se quedo conmigo mientras la tomaba y aprovechamos para hablar y fue cuando nos arreglamos… si se puede decir así – mi pequeña cuidando de su papá, es hermosa.

-Te estuvo cuidando mi pequeña… mejor papá no podía tener Ed, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano – asegure. Es el más dulce, cariñoso, comprensible y hermoso de los papas. Y ahora lo espera una enorme sorpresa.

-Bella, no quiero pensar que no estabas durmiendo por estar preocupada – dijo y reí un poco, porque era así -. Mañana te tienes que levantar temprano y debes descansar – siguió y tiene razón, además ahora tendría que descansar el doble.

-Me conoces, tu harías lo mismo – acuse -, además no debes haber estado durmiendo porque no fui yo quien llamo – dije.

-Estas nerviosa, lo sé, lo siento – dijo con su voz seria - ¡Dios la cabeza me está matando! – exclamo.

-Mejor te duermes o mañana vas a estar peor – aunque era lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer ahora.

-Aguarda que acomodo a Nessie o se cae de la cama – dijo y quede en silencio esperando -. Listo – dijo luego de unos minutos.

-¿Está durmiendo contigo? – pregunte.

-Las dos, desde hace un par de noches, Carlie dice que te extraña y no lo siente tanto si duerme en nuestra cama – reí, Carlie es capaz de comprar a cualquiera con sus comentarios dulces.

-¡Espérame! – exclame de pronto y salí corriendo al baño, creo que termine devolviendo toda la cena, pero esto era lo que estábamos esperando.

FLASH BACK

1 mes atrás…

Estábamos viendo a las niñas jugar con Lobo en el living de nuestra casa, yo estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Edward. El bendito perro es enorme, no me agrada mucho aun la idea de tenerlo, pero ya era parte de la casa y las niñas lo adoraban.

-Bella – susurro en mi oído, y realmente no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando estamos a plena tarde con las niñas cerca. Toda mi piel se erizo y sentí una leve palpitación en mi sexo -. Mi Bella… - beso la parte de atrás de mi oreja y eso era un golpe bajo, retuve el jadeo que quiso salir por mi boca y lo sentí reír.

Lo mire seria – Basta, deja de jugar – lo rete.

-Me encanta como reaccionas – dijo burlándose y rodé mis ojos.

-Estaba pensando…

-¡Debes estar enfermo! – exclame en tono de burla y me reí. No le causo mucha gracia porque me miraba serio.

-Estoy por hablar en serio – reprocho algo enojado.

-Que susceptible – dije poniéndome seria también.

-Es definitivo que ahora no vamos a poder hablar – dijo tratando de incorporarse pero lo retuvo.

-Perdón – dije con mi mejor puchero -, en verdad lo siento amor, perdóname… porfis – rasco su cabeza mientras me miraba -, no te enojes conmigo solo estaba jugando – segui y suspiro profundo, me acerque y le di un pequeño beso – porfis amor, no te enojes – rogué.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero hablar en serio – dijo y asentí -. Después te quejas de tus hijas y haces lo mismo que ellas, en realidad te han copiado a ti – dijo y reí.

-Aprendieron de la mejor y también son tus hijas – le guiñe un ojo y me dio un pequeño beso.

-Basta de bromas – dijo serio -. Quiero otro hijo y pienso que debemos trabajar en eso a partir de esta noche – quede helado y se largo a reír -. Preferiblemente sea varón para que equilibre la balanza – seguía y parecía hablar en serio, pero aun tenía en su cara ese aire de burla.

-No sé si pueda hacer eso, después de todo yo no ordeno a mis óvulos que sean nenes o nenas, además esa parte la determinas tu no yo – dije riendo.

-Bella estoy hablando en serio, quiero un hijo, otro hijo y que sea varón – dijo y lo mire seria.

-Hablas en serio – asegure y asintió -. Quieres que tengamos otro bebé – afirme y asintió de nuevo -. Quieres pasar por los antojos, mis hormonas alborotadas, la falta de paciencia, cambiar pañales, dormir poco por la noche…

-Enseñarle a comer, verte amamantar, hacerlo dormir cantándole, enseñarle a caminar y hablar, correr al baño cuando le enseñemos a hacer pi…

-No estás bromeando – y rodo sus ojos.

-Bella hablo en serio, quiero que tengamos otro bebé – afirmo nuevamente.

-Seguro – dije.

-Seguro – repitió algo molesto.

-Pero estas…

-Estoy seguro Bella, no termines con mi paciencia – resople y lo mire seria -. Pero estamos bien así con las niñas – dije.

-Pero aun somos jóvenes y podemos tener otro – insistió -, un mini mi – dijo y reí -. Un bebé tan hermoso como tú e inteligente como yo.

-¡Ey! – Exclame – más bien que sea tan devastadoramente hermoso como tú e increíblemente inteligente como yo – reímos.

-De cualquiera de las dos formas es perfecto – dijo y me miro a los ojos -. Quiero que tengamos otro bebé y…

-¡YO SI QUIERO UN HERMANITO! – grito Nessie y la miramos asombrados, hacia cuanto estaban escuchando.

-¡YO TAMBIEN MAMI! ¡QUIERO UNA NENA PARA PODER COMPRARLE MUCHO LINDOS VESTIDOS!- grito Carlie emocionada y mucho, rodé mis ojos, esa es la influencia de sus dos tías, sobre todo de Alice.

-Niñas…

-¡Porfis mami, porfis! – exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Edward diles algo – lo rete.

-Quieren lo mismo que yo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si es nena puede dormir conmigo – dijo Carlie -, yo la cuidaría todo el tiempo y la mimaría un montón por ser mi hermanita más linda y chiquita – esta niña sabe como derretirme.

-Si es varón le puedo dar mi pieza – dijo Nessie también entusiasmada.

-¡Porfis mami! Te juro que me porto muy bien por todo un año enterito – siguió Carlie.

-Porfis mi Bella – susurro Edward y reí.

-Niñas tener un bebé lleva tiempo, tienen que tener paciencia – no podía ponerme en contra de toda la familia, así que íbamos a trabajar en un bebe nuevo.

-Mami eres joven – dijo Carlie y la mire sorprendida. Ella me miraba seria y como tratando de comportarse adulta – y tienes mucho tiempo todavía – sentí la risa baja de Edward -. Puedes tener otro bebé, podrías hasta tener unos tres mas y darnos muchos hermanitos – se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, yo solo la miraba sorprendida y sin poder reaccionar mientras Edward seguía riendo bajo -. Tienes que aprovechar ahora que aun eres joven – remato.

-Tiene razón Bella, tienes que aprovechar que eres joven – ahora Edward contuvo la risa.

-Gracias Carlie- dijo y luego fulminé a Edward con la mirada.

-¿Entonces vamos a tener un hermanito? – Nessie estaba ansiosa.

Al otro día estaba en la consulta del médico para que me diera las indicaciones para los estudios previos y comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Me dijo que después de 6 años de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas, puede pasar que demore un par de meses en quedar embarazada. En la segunda visita me confirmo que los estudios demostraron que todo estaba en orden y que podía quedar embarazada sin problema, por lo que esa misma noche empezamos con nuestro nuevo trabajo y nos dedicábamos con Edward al 100 por ciento a dar lo mejor de nosotros para que sucediera. Nadie puede negar que realmente lo estamos intentando, no solo todas las noches sino que además dos o tres veces por noche como para no correr riesgo de que no pasara.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Perdón ya estoy de vuelta – dije cuando retome la comunicación.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupado.

-Tenía que ir al baño – dije sin darle importancia - ¿Todavía tienes fiebre? – me gustaría mucho estar ahí con ellos, aunque ahora los cuatro no cabíamos en la cama, las niñas estaban muy grande.

-Estoy seguro que si, siento mucho calor y tengo roja las mejillas…. Y no te preocupes mañana veo al médico para que me recete algo – dijo y reí.

-Hablamos mañana, ya estoy cansada y tú necesitas el dormir – dije y luego de decirnos varias veces que nos amamos cortamos la comunicación.

Luego de hablar con Edward pude dormirme profundamente, aunque al otro día me levante igualmente cansada, seguramente era efecto del embarazo. El test me lo había hecho la semana pasada después de que Alice y Rosalie se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía luego de que me vieron ir al baño como seis veces en una mañana.

FLASH BACK

Durante los últimos días no me he sentido del todo bien, no es que este mal, pero me estoy sintiendo algo somnolienta, con muchas nauseas sin llegar al vomito y cansada… muy cansada…. Era medio difícil de creer lo que estaba pasando, después de todo el medico advirtió que podía llevarme meses quedar embarazada ya que hacia seis años que estaba tomando los anticonceptivos.

-Bella ¿no dormiste anoche? – me pregunto Rosalie mientras estábamos desayunando en el hotel.

-Me dormí apenas me apoye en la almohada – dije y me prepare una tostada con mucho dulce.

-Estas durmiendo intranquila por lo de Nessie – aseguro Alice y suspire profundo.

-No, no es eso – dijo y comencé a sentir mi estomago revuelto -. Ya vuelvo, voy al baño – dije y me apresura para llegar y fue con lo justo. Devolví lo poco que había desayunado.

Volví a la mesa y las dos me miraban serias, pero ninguna dijo nada y seguimos con nuestro día, no intente seguir desayunando, seguro terminaría corriendo al baño nuevamente. A media mañana ya estaba con un hambre voraz.

-¿Alguna quiere algo de comer? – estábamos concentradas preparando todo para la reunión de la tarde, la señora McPowell organizaba una gala para recaudar fondos para construir viviendas para las zonas azotadas por tornados. Se nos ocurrió ambientarla en los años 70 y estábamos haciendo todos los preparativos – Voy a bajar a la pastelería, tengo ganas de comer pastel de chocolate – dije y sonrieron las dos.

-¿Pastel de chocolate? – pregunto Alice con una enorme sonrisa. Creo que no era difícil de olvidar que eso era todo lo que se me antojaba cuando estuve embarazada de Carlie.

-Sip, pastel de chocolate – confirme - ¿Les traigo un poco? – pregunte sonriendo.

-Yo si quiero – dijo Rosalie riendo.

-Yo también… - contesto Alice – y de paso pasa por la farmacia y tráeme un test de embarazo – me largue a reír.

-No creo que me haga falta – dije.

-Yo estoy segura por las dos – dijo Alice y tanto Rosalie como yo la miramos sorprendidas.

-¡Sorpresa! Estoy segura que estoy tan embaraza como Bella – dijo riendo y la imitamos.

-Entonces traigo dos test de embarazo con tres porciones de pastel de chocolate – confirme y salí a buscar el encargo.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

A la mañana siguiente me levante cansada y antojada de pastel de chocolate, reí internamente porque esto me traía muchísimos recuerdos y de los mejores. Antes de salir de la habitación llame a casa para ver como estaba todo.

-Casa Cullen, buenos días – esa era mi pequeña Carlie.

-Carlie amor…

-¡Mami! – Exclamo contenta - ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa? Quiero saber cual es la sorpresa – dijo rápido y con ansiedad.

-Falta poquito el viernes ya estoy en casa y cuando llegue van a saber la sorpresa – dije - ¿Por qué estas en casa? ¿Dónde esta Edward? – pregunte.

-Todavía esta durmiendo porque esta enfermito, mami – dijo con voz apenada -. No se pudo levantar para llevarnos al cole porque dice que le dolía mucho la cabeza – siguió -, pero le dijo a Nessie que llamara a Kachiri y le pidiera que le mandara un medico a casa – siguió explicando.

-¿Ya te cambiaste y te lavaste? – el tema era que si Esme y Carlisle no estaban, estando Ed enfermo era como si estuvieran solas.

-Si mami, ya estoy cambiada – contesto.

-¿Quién es? – se escucho detrás de ella, esa era mi pequeña Nessie.

-Es mami – contesto Carlie -. Mami, Nessie quiere hablar contigo – dijo.

-¡Hola mami! – Nessie realmente se notaba muy contenta.

-¿Cómo estas amor? – pregunte.

-Muy bien mami – contesto -, papi todavía esta enfermo pero ya Kachiri le manda el medico y papá le pidió que viniera un rato mientras estaba el medico – siguió explicando.

-¿Edward esta durmiendo? – me gustaría hablar con él para escuchar su voz y saber como esta.

-No, ahora esta en la cocina preparándonos la leche – dijo -. No me dejo hacerla a mí, yo quería que se quedara en la cama – protesto y sonreí.

-Pásame un ratito con él, te quiero Nessie – dije.

-Yo también mami – espero unos segundos.

-Hola amor – la voz de Ed sonaba baja y al sesosa.

-Se te oye muy mal – apenas cortara iba a volver a casa, no podía seguir lejos con él en ese estado.

-Apenas me puedo mantener en pie, me mata la cabeza – se quejo.

-Acuéstate en cuanto termines con la leche de las niñas, voy a tratar de volver hoy – dije. No iba a esperar más.

-No se hace falta, hermosa…

-¡Edward voy a volver, no me importa si te gusta o no! – lo corte, mi familia es lo mas importante y si me necesita tengo que estar ahí, quiero estar ahí.

-Bella no me grites… me duele – "mi vida, pobrecito", pensé.

-Lo siento, amor – dije mas bajito -. Te dejo ahora, mejor termina rápido con eso y te recuestas hasta que llegue el medico – dije.

Luego de los saludos salí de la habitación para ir a encontrarme con las chicas y avisarles que volvía a casa. Las encontré a las dos desayunando aunque Alice estaba con mala cara y seguramente se debía al embarazo el cual las dos confirmamos el mismo día que compramos los test.

-Bella justo te estaba por llamar – dijo Rosalie cuando me senté a la mesa.

-Un café con leche… poco café… - le dije al mozo cuando se acercó -. Estaba hablando a casa, Edward esta muy enfermo así que voy a volver – las dos me miraron sorprendidas.

-Bella sabes que la señora McPowell nos quiere a las tres – dijo Alice seria y aun con mala cara.

-Y con Alice en este estado – agrego Rosalie -, me parece que no seria conveniente que te vayas – siguió.

-Las niñas están solas y Esme y Carlisle están de viaje, no puedo dejar a las niñas cuidando de su padre – asegure.

-Podemos pedirle a Emmett o Jasper que se encarguen de las niñas, llevarlas y traerlas al colegio – dijo Alice – Bella… - me llamo porque me quede mirando ya que la señora Mc Powell venia hacia nosotras.

-Díganme que no nos olvidamos de una reunión con la señora Mc Powell – susurre y las dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Disculpen que me aparezca de esta manera pero necesita hablar urgente con ustedes – dijo cuando estuvo a nuestra altura, se la notaba nerviosa y preocupada o mas bien triste.

-No hay problema, tome asiento por favor – dijo Rosalie señalando una silla, tomo asiento y nos miro a las tres.

-Quería avisarles que vamos a tener que cancelar todo lo de esta semana porque tengo una emergencia familiar y debo viajar urgente – dijo afligida.

-Señora…

-Ya les he dicho que me llamen Loreine – dijo y asentí.

-Loreine espero no sea nada grave – y apenas sonrió.

-Mi hermana esta muy enferma y necesito ir a verla urgente – comento.

-Lo siento mucho – dijimos la tres.

-Yo las estaré llamando en cuanto me desocupe – asentimos.

Luego de eso Loreine se marcho, con las chicas decidimos averiguar si había posibilidad de viajar en el día de hoy y luego de muchas llamadas conseguimos pasajes de avión para las cuatro de la mañana. Cada una se fue a su cuarto para preparar todo y volver a casa.


	95. Capitulo 94: Nuevo Hermanito

**Capitulo 94: Nuevo Hermanito.**

_Bella POV_

El martes a las doce del mediodía estaba entrando a casa.

-¡Mami volviste! – exclamo Nessie en cuanto me vio, se acercó corriendo y me abrazo. Kachiri salía de la cocina con Carlie.

-¡Mami, mami! – vino corriendo también a abrazarme.

-¡Mis pequeñas cuanto las extrañe! – exclame mientras les daba besos a las dos.

-Bella que bueno que llegaste – Kachiri sonreía.

-¿Cómo estas Kachiri? Muchísimas gracias por la ayuda – dije.

-No hay problema Bella – contesto.

Termine de entrar mi equipaje, despedí a Kachiri que volvió a la oficina y les pedí a las niñas se quedaran en el living.

-Edward – me senté a su lado en la cama – Edward – volví a llamarlo bajito, abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió.

-Bella, me hiciste mucha falta amor – aun estaba con fiebre y estaba muy pálido.

-Ya estoy acá amor, me voy a encargar de cuidarte – sonrió un poco -. Te amo Edward – dije y su sonrisa fue más grande.

-Te amo mi Bella – respondió.

Lo deje seguir durmiendo para que descansara, en su mesa de noche estaba la recetas e indicaciones del medico, las leí y luego busque los medicamentos que le habían recetado que estaban en la cocina. Kachiri se había encargado de hacer que los tomara y me indico los horarios en los que le tocaban de nuevo.

-¿Mami vamos a hacer la comida juntas? – pregunto Nessie sonriendo.

-¿Quieren ayudarme? – pregunte y las dos asintieron -. De acuerdo ¿Qué tiene ganas de comer? – pregunte.

-Milanesas con papas – contesto Carlie.

-Y queso arriba de la milanesa – siguió Nessie.

Preparamos el almuerzo entre las tres y nos sentamos a comer, Edward estaba durmiendo profundamente y decidí que lo mejor era no despertarlo y dejarlo descansar. Limpie la cocine y luego me encargue de avisarle a Alice y Rosalie que no iría a trabajar hasta que Edward mejorara.

-Mami ¿estas bien? – pregunto Carlie del otro lado de la puerta del baño, había entrado corriendo y termine devolviendo lo que había almorzado.

Salí del baño luego de limpiarme – Si amor, estoy bien, solo algo que me cayo mal – dijo restándole importancia.

-Yo quería preguntarte algo – dijo con algo de timidez.

Me agache frente a ella - ¿Qué querías preguntarme? – miro al piso.

-¿Me trajiste algún regalo? – sonreí y bese su frente.

-Me había olvidado de dárselos – dije y sonrió -. Vamos a arriba a buscarlos porque están en mi maleta – asintió.

-Realmente mami eres la mejor del mundo, no hay otra mamá como tu – dijo y sonreí.

-¿Tu hermana donde esta? – pregunte.

-Creo que esta con papá – contesto -. Ahora es su papá de nuevo, me conto todo lo que habían hablado con papi, sobre porque le decía estrellita, como se conocieron, esta muy contenta – a medida que me contaba sonreía mucho -. Papi es el mejor al igual que tu – afirmo.

-Gracias amor – volví a besar su frente.

Entremos a la habitación y efectivamente Nessie estaba acostado al lado de Edward solo mirándolo. Se sentó en la cama cuando nos escucho entrar, y me sonrió.

-Ssshhh… - con Carlie asentimos -, creo que aun le duele la cabeza y tiene fiebre – dijo muy bajito.

-Mami nos trajo regalos – dijo Carlie en el mismo tono y Nessie se bajo rápido de la cama.

-Yo quiero – dijo Nessie dando un saltito.

-Los busco en mi maleta y salimos de la habitación para no molestar a papi – dije y asintieron.

-Todas mis niñas juntas – se sintió la voz de Edward.

Las tres nos acercamos a la cama mientras él se sentaba apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama sonriendo, nos sentamos en la cama, Nessie bien a su lado por lo que la abrazo y Carlie en mi falta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – arrugo un poco la frente.

-Aun me duele la cabeza pero estoy un poco mejor – contesto.

-Vamos a tomarte la fiebre – dije.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo? – pregunto Carlie y asentí, solo había que ponerle un termómetro electrónico por lo que no era complicado.

-Toma – sabes que tienes que hacer.

Se acercó a Edward – A ver papi – dijo mientras tomaba su brazo -, levanta el bracito – Edward sonrió – muy bien, aprieta fuerte – me senté a observarla – un poquito mas fuerte para que no se caiga – le dijo y luego se subió a la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla -. Eres muy buen paciente – era imposible no reírse.

-Gracias enfermera – contesto Edward.

-Mami también esta enferma – dijo Carlie y los tres me miraron.

-No, Carlie no estoy enferma – dije tratando de disimular, no me parecia el mejor momento para hacer el anuncio.

-Pero yo te escuche – protesto.

Me salvo el pitido del termómetro - ¡Yo lo saco! – exclamo bastante fuerte Carlie.

-Mas despacio que a papi le duele la cabeza todavía – pidió Nessie. Si antes lo miraba de manera especial ahora tenia adoración por Edward y se le notaba en la mirada.

-Perdón papi, ma acá esta – dijo dándome el termómetro.

-Tienes 37 – dije -, no es tanto… voy a traerte los remedios – estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Carlie me hablo.

-Mami y nuestros regalos – protesto -. Y no me olvido de la sorpresa, todavía la estoy esperando.

-Traigo los remedios y se los doy – dije y Carlie puso mala cara.

-Los puedo sacar… solo tienes que decirme en que maleta están – protesto.

-Carlie espera que mamá vuelva – le dijo Edward.

-Pero es que dijo que me lo daba ahora y se va de nuevo – siguió protestando -. Porfis mami… dime en que maleta… - rogaba -… porfis… porfis… porfis… - Edward se rascaba la cabeza, era señal de que él iba a ceder en cualquier momento.

-Carlie eso funciona con tu padre no conmigo, espera que ya vuelvo – dije y salí de la habitación.

Busque los remedios de Ed y volví al cuarto, Carlie estaba parada al lado de las maletas con los brazos cruzados y golpeaba con un pie en el piso con ansiedad. Le di los remedios, uno de ellos me revolvió un poco el estomago, respire profundo varias veces ante la mirada atenta de Edward. Luego fui hasta mi maleta y comencé a sacar los regalos, ropa para Carlie que salto de la alegría cuando vio el vestido, las remeras y campera que le traje con el consejo de Alice, ella es su madrina y se encargo de enseñarle su gusto por la ropa. A Nessie le compro los dos últimos libros de la colección de Narnia, con esos completaba los siete y la tenia completa, en eso es igual a Edward a mi, nos encantan los libros.

-¿Y para mi? – mire a Edward y sonreía.

-Tengo un regalo especial para ti – mordí mi labio, ese regalo me incluía a mi, con una muy buena lencería -, pero hay que esperar te mejores – dije y me mostro su sonrisa torcida, tuve que respirar profundo.

-Ven – dijo palmeando la cama a su lado, me senté y tomo mi mano -. Ahora dime como es eso de que estas enferma – rodé mis ojos, era obvio que no me lo iba a dejar pasar.

-Cuando la fui a buscar estaba en el baño descompuesta – dijo Carlie, con Nessie se subieron a la cama y me miraron los tres atentos.

-No fue nada, seguro algo me cayó mal – Edward me miro serio y eso quería decir que no me estaba creyendo. Y bueno no quedaba mas que decirlo, después de todo se tenían que enterar.

-Bella no mientas, dime que te paso – sonreí y me miro sorprendido. Las niñas solo me miraban atentas.

-Mmmm… - suspire – tengo muchas ganas de comer pastel de chocolate – dije y Edward sonrió mucho mas. Me pare -… Niñas, Edward… - su sonrisa ya me indico que sabia que pasaba – ¡Vamos a tener un bebe! – exclame. Las niñas empezaron a saltar en la cama y Edward se levanto acercándose a mí.

-Te amo Bella – dijo y me beso - ¿Estas bien? – "Ya empezó", pensé y luego asentí.

-¡Mami yo quiero ayudarte a decorar la pieza! – exclamo Nessie -. Puedo ir a dormir con Carlie para que él bebe tenga una para el – siguió mientras yo abrazaba a Edward.

-¡Un hermanito! ¡Aunque prefiero una hermanita! – exclamo y seguía saltando en la cama.

-¡Quiero elegir el nombre! – siguió Nessie y con Edward reímos.

-¡Yo también, yo también! – Exclamo Carlie – Yo quiero que se llame… - puso su dedo en su boca y su cara mostraba estar pensando – ¡Maggie! – Edward se acercó a ella y la alzo.

-Puedo que sea un varoncito y no una nena – Carlie negaba con la cabeza.

-No papi va a ser una nena… tus mujercitas… - sonreí.

-Mis mujercitas necesito lugar para acostarme de nuevo – dijo Edward y las dos se corrieron. Antes de acostarse se acercó de nuevo a mí -. Te amo… - beso mi frente -, te amo… - beso una mejilla – te amo… - beso la otra mejilla – te amo – me dio un pequeño beso en la boca, sentí las risas de las niñas.

-También te amo – dijo acariciando su rostro -. Ahora a la cama – dije y asintió.

-Papi ¿Dónde va a dormir él bebe? – pregunto Nessie.

-Bella deja las maletas luego les corro – dijo cuando me vio levantar una maleta -. Ni siquiera tendrías que haberlas subido – reprocho y sonreí. Miro a Nessie -. Voy a tener que construir otra habitación – contesto.

-Nessie, Carlie hay que dejar descansar a papi, aprovechen y llamen a sus compañeras para pedir la tarea, yo bajo enseguida – las dos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

-Gracias – dijo y asentí, se le notaba en la cara que le dolía la cabeza.

-Descansa – dije dándole un pequeño beso.

El resto de la tarde paso en ayudar a las niñas con las tareas, que planearan todo sobre él bebe, donde iba a dormir, el nombre, la ropa que le hacia falta, donde íbamos a construir la otra habitación, como se iban a organizar para cuidarlo y aclararon que ellas nunca, pero nunca cambiarían sus pañales.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – las niñas ya estaban durmiendo y me había terminado de acomodar a su lado.

-Mucho mejor desde que llegaste – respondió. Estábamos acostados, de costado y enfrentados -. Te extrañe mucho, me hiciste mucha falta.

-Nessie te mira con adoración – dije acariciando su rostro.

-La misma que tengo por mis mujercitas – sonreí y le di un pequeño beso -. ¿Cómo te has sentido? – pregunto.

-Solo nauseas y vómitos – conteste -. Lo normal… mañana pido turno para el control medico – asegure al ver su cara.

-Bella – me miro con algo de nostalgia -, me has dado la vida mas increíble y maravillosa, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo y no es solo un decir, soy feliz… inmensamente feliz… mis mujercitas tan hermosas y especiales… te amo… las amo… - no puede evitar que las lagrimas se escaparan, pero eran lagrimas de completa felicidad.

Todo era perfecto, mi familia perfecta, mi vida perfecta. Los problemas podían volver, buscarnos y encontrarnos, pero no importaba a que nos enfrentáramos mientras siempre estuviéramos juntos e iba a ser así, esto era por siempre.


	96. Capitulo Final 95: Felicidad

**Capitulo (Final) 95: Felicidad.**

_Bella POV_

-Bella ¿Estas con Alice? – pregunto Edward cuando atendí el teléfono de la oficina.

-Si amor, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte ya que se lo notaba ansioso.

-Rosalie ya esta internada, la acaban de traer – hacia dos meses estaba de licencia, se podía decir, le insistimos que no viniera mas porque estaba muy pesada y cansada y era lo mejor.

-¡Que emoción! – exclame –. Ahora vamos con Alice para haya – le avise.

-De acuerdo, pero tranquila – rodé mis ojos.

-Edward nuestro bebé esta perfecto no te preocupes amor – dije tratando de mantener una voz que no demostrara lo molesta que me pone que me cuide de mas.

-Ya lo sé, pero lo mismo vengan tranquilas y tenga cuidado – suspire profundo -. Y no hagas eso, sabes que te cuido porque te amo mucho a ti, mis niñas y mi pequeña o pequeño solcito – sonreí.

-Perdón – dije realmente arrepentida -. Lo siento… mis hormonas… ya sabes… - ahora me sentía algo mal.

-No llores – era obvio que ese era mi estado. "malditas hormonas", pensé -. Solo quería dejarte claro cuanto te amo hermosa – seque una de las lagrimas que caía en silencio.

-Siento también eso – dije con la voz entrecortada por el llanto que contenía.

-No llores, amor… te amo y mucho – aseguro y sonreí un poco -. Es mejor que vengan, parece que esto va rápido porque salió Emmett a avisar que ya su pequeño segundo osito estaba saliendo – pude reír un poco.

-De acuerdo ahora vamos – dijo y cortamos.

-Ángela – llame cuando salí de mi oficina -, ¿Dónde esta Alice? – pregunte y la aludida largo una pequeña carcajada.

-Esta al lado en la confitería… estaba antojada – Alice se iba a poner enorme si seguía comiendo así, se pasaba la mitad del tiempo en la confitería del lado de nuestra oficina, eso era una desgracia porque las dos teníamos todo a mano -. ¿Paso algo? – pregunto enseguida.

-Rosalie esta internada, en este momento esta naciendo el pequeño osito – Ángela se parao rápido.

-¡Oh Dios que alegría! – exclamo emocionada y asentí con ganas.

-Busco las cosas de Alice y le saco de la confitería para ir al hospital, te quedas a cargo de todo – dije y luego de abrazarnos y buscar las cosas de mí cuñada la fui a buscar a la confitería.

Alice tenia seis meses de embarazo, cuando se hizo el test ya hacia tiempo que lo sabia pero por que no tenia ganas de ir al medico no lo había confirmado, esperaban un niño… su principito… Jasper estaba feliz con la llegada de su niño, Marie hacia un mes había cumplido los tres añitos y la princesita se lucio en su vestimenta de princesa con corona y todo. Yo estaba de cuatro meses y medio pronto cumplía los cinco meses, Edward estaba ansioso por saber el sexo, tenia la esperanza de que fuera un niño, pero tengo la sospecha que no será así.

-¡Alice! – exclame, estaba sentada en una de las mesas comiendo con muchas ganas unas medialunas con queso y jamón -. Tenemos que irnos – dije y me miro seria.

-Bella todavía no termine – protesto -, mi principito tiene mucho hambre hoy – dijo con un puchero.

-Pues te llevas lo que queda porque el osito segundo esta naciendo en este mismo momento – se atraganto con el bocado que tenia en la boca y comenzó a toser con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora!? – pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al mostrador.

-Si ahora, vamos – la apure. Resople cuando la vi pedir una bolsa para guardar el resto de lo que le quedaba y lo guardo rápido mientras seguían engullendo otro bocado.

Cuando llegamos al hospital ya estaba toda la familia, éramos las últimas, Alice seguía comiendo sus medialunas, Jasper la miro con dulzura cuando se acercó a ella y limpio con un pañuelo restos que quedaron en su labio.

-Demoraron demasiado – dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y me acercaba a él, para luego depositar un beso en mis labios -. ¿Por qué tardaron? – lo mire seria -. Te extrañe – sabia como ablandarme.

-Alice estaba comiendo en la confitería – dije y asintió porque sabía a que me refería -. ¿Cómo esta todo? – pregunte.

-Calculo…

-¡YA NACIO! ¡ANTHONY ESTA ACA! – grito Emmett cuando salió corriendo de la sala de parto. Edward sonrió orgulloso porque era su segundo nombre el que habían elegido para el osito segundo.

Me abrazo fuerte – ¡Despacio Em! – exclamo Edward haciendo que me soltara mientras yo reía. Lo agarro del hombro y lo atrajo a el para abrazarlo también -. ¡Te felicito hermano! – le dijo palmeando su espalda

Abrazo al resto de la familia y volvió a la sala de parto. Una hora después pudimos entrar a conocer al pequeño, era hermoso como su madre y enorme como su padre, cuatro quilos y medio peso, realmente compadezco a Rosalie, debió costarle mucho.

…

Mire el reloj de mi mesa de luz…

-Las tres de la mañana - resople, Edward me iba a matar uno de estos días, era seguro que algún día iba a explotar.

Al otro día que nos enteramos que esperábamos otra mujercita, mis niñas estaban contentas y el también, aunque yo me sentía culpable porque él quería un niño. Y estuve todo el día llorando, las niñas no tenían ni idea que pasaba, pero después de que estuve dos horas perdida en el llanto se les paso la sorpresa. Ahora ya no las preocupaba ni las alarmaba cuando tenía mis ataques. Me moví para un costado en la cama empujándolo levemente… a propósito… la intención era que me sintiera moverme pero sin tener que llamarlo. Me moví de nuevo y lo empuje otra vez, lo sentí removerse, resople porque no dijo nada y me pegue mas a su cuerpo, su brazo me envolvió y acaricio mi barriguita de siete meses y comenzó a acariciarla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? – pregunto, mi pequeña pateo mi barriga justo donde estaba su mano y sentí un suspiro profundo -. Esta despierta – aseguro y tenia razón - ¿Quieres que te cante? – Pregunto y negué con la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa entonces? – insistió.

-Tengo hambre – dije y suspiro profundo, mas bien fue un resoplido de molestia.

-¿Por qué no bajaste a comer algo? – su tono de voz fue serio y se me estaba formando un nudo en la garganta.

-Me duelen las piernas – dije en voz baja.

-Trata de dormir –pidió, más bien fue un ruego.

-No puedo – proteste.

-Por favor Bella, estoy cansado amor – rogo de nuevo.

-Pero es que realmente tengo hambre – resoplo en mi oído.

-¿Qué quieres comer? – me soltó de repente y sé que estaba molesto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en silencio.

Evite darme vuelta porque no quería que viera mis lágrimas, pero seguramente mi silencio lo alerto. Sentí el movimiento en la cama y su mano acariciar mi barriguita de nuevo.

-Amor ¿Qué quieres que te traiga? – pregunto en tono dulce en mi oído.

-Perdooon… - el llanto salió.

-Bella ¿Por qué lloras ahora? – pregunto aun con su voz dulce y suave mientras comenzó a dar besos en mi hombro.

-Estoy tan molesta… no sé… - dije hipando entre lagrimas -, sé que tienes que descansar y no te dejo… lo siento… - seguí llorando.

-Tranquila amor, estoy para ti, siempre a tu lado para lo que necesites – y eso no me ayudo porque me hizo sentir mas culpable.

-Eres tan bueno y paciente… y yo estoy tan molesta… - seguí.

-Bella dime que quieres comer, eso te hará sentir mejor – dijo.

-Te vas a enojar – asegure y sentí un resoplido

-Dime amor – insistió.

-Mami – sentí la voz de Nessie desde la puerta - ¿estas bien mami? – pregunto asomándose, cuando vio mis lagrimas se acercó corriendo a la cama - ¿Qué pasa mami? – pregunto.

-Tu mamá esta con hambre – dijo Edward y Nessie sonrió.

-¿Por qué están todos despiertos? – Carlie entraba en la habitación refregándose los ojos. "Genial, ahora me siento peor porque desperté a toda la familia", pensé y mas lagrimas salieron.

-Bella cálmate – pidió Edward.

-Mami no llores mas - Carlie se sentó a mi lado - nosotros te queremos y te vamos a mimar un montón para que no estés triste – acaricio mi rostro.

-Mami te quiero – dijo Nessie abrazándome fuerte y luego Carlie por encima de ella también me abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero – dijo Carlie.

-Voy a prepararte algo de comer – dijo Edward y asentí.

-¡Que incluya anchoas! – Edward sonrió - ¡Y queso! ¡Mucho queso! – pedí y sentía que la boca se me hacia agua de las ganas de comer.

-¡Yo también quiero pizza! – exclamo Nessie saltando en la cama.

-¡Yo sin anchoas! – exclamo Carlie.

-Ustedes ya comieron y son las cuatro de la mañana prácticamente – dijo Edward serio.

-Porfis… porfis… porfis… - empezaron Carlie y Nessie, mire a Edward y suspiro profundo.

-¿Quién me ayuda? – pregunto.

-¡Yo papi! – exclamo Nessie.

-Sube – dijo Edward y ella se subió en su espalda – ya volvemos con el pedido – dijo.

-Carlie, tu hermanita esta pateando – dije y sonrió. Se sentó a mi lado y puso sus manos sobre mi barriguita y se carcajeo cuando sintió sus pataditas. Luego acerco su oído y se quedo apoyada sobre mi barriga.

-Hola solcito, nos despertaste muy temprano hoy, pero te perdono porque estamos todos juntos y felices, te quiero hermanita, pero espero que no vuelvas a despertarte a esta hora, porque a la mañana voy al colegio y no me voy a poder levantar… - se quedo en silencio un rato y vi su cara pensativa – a menos que mamá me deje faltar al colegio… - me miro y reí.

-Buen intento – dije riendo.

-Pero mami, sabes lo que me va a costar levantarme y estaba vez no es culpa mía, mi hermanita quería que estuviéramos todos juntos para comer pizza – la mire con ternura y acaricie su rostro.

-Lo voy a pensar – dije y sonrío.

-Puedes hacer que mamá se quede dormida y así se nos hace tarde – susurro en mi barriga y reí de nuevo.

Media hora después Edward entro en la habitación junto con Nessie, traían en una bandeja pizza y jugo para que comiéramos. Luego de seis porciones de pizza con mucho queso y anchoas quede totalmente satisfecha y con mucho sueño. Tanto así que creo me quede dormida con todos a mi alrededor y seguramente fue Edward quien me acomodo en la cama. Obviamente esa mañana nos quedamos dormidos por lo que las niñas no fueron al colegio, Edward y yo llegamos tarde al trabajo, yo más tarde que él porque debía esperar que llegara Esme para cuidar a las niñas.

…

-Bella durmiente, despierta – fue un susurro en mi oído mientras su mano acariciaba mi barriguita de ocho meses.

-¿Es hora de levantarnos? – pregunto y sentí una risa baja.

-Aun no, pero…

-Quiero dormir entonces – proteste algo molesta.

-Acaba de llamar papá Alice esta en el hospital, Peter esta naciendo ¿Quieres ir ahora? –pregunto y muy a mi pesar comencé a levantarme.

-Si, le prometí a Alice que estaría esperando – dije y fui primero que todo al baño ya que mi vejiga pedía a gritos una liberación.

-¡Dios! ¡Tu hija esta demasiado grande, necesito que salga! – exclame mientras entraba al baño y alcance a sentir como Edward se reía.

Levantamos a las niñas quienes apenas entraron en el auto se acomodaron y siguieron durmiendo. Ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo, realmente estaba muy cansada, ojala y mi pequeña no me despertara a esta hora para nacer. El pequeño Peter nació con 3 kilos y 800 gramos, totalmente hermoso. Estuvimos una hora con ellos acompañándolos y luego le pedí a Edward volver a casa porque realmente estaba cansada.

-Estoy enorme Edward – proteste haciendo un puchero, habíamos acostado a las niñas, por lo menos el pequeño Peter decidió nacer un día viernes por lo que al otro día no era necesario levantarnos temprano. Edward se encargo de hace que las niñas se acostaran.

-Estás hermosa Bella – dijo acostándose a mi lado y abrazando luego.

-¿Eres feliz Edward? – pregunte mientras acariciaba sus manos que estaban posadas en mi barriguita.

-Absoluta e infinitamente feliz Bella – dijo -. No creo haberte dicho esto antes, pero realmente mi vida antes de conocerte la veía como algo que pasaba sin ser especial, era monótona y me ahogaba en los malos recuerdos una y otra vez – me gire para mirarlo y acaricie su rostro -. Mi alma estaba incompleta Bella, y por eso no podía ser feliz, al estar juntos desde que te conocí, la completaste y eso trajo la felicidad que va a durar eternamente, porque esto que nos une es eterno… es por siempre…

-Por siempre Mi Edward – dije acariciando su rostro.

-Por siempre Mi Bella – sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso dulce y suave entregando el alma en cada roce -. Ahora… - dijo cuando se alejó -, duerme Mi Bella durmiente, te hace falta descansar, ya queda poquito amor para que nuestro solcito este con nosotros – sonreí y gire para acomodarme de nuevo.

Me dormí escuchando como tarareaba la nana que había compuesto para mí cuando todo recién empezó.

Juntos por siempre y para siempre, la eternidad es nuestra.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno llego el fin de la historia! Espero la hayan disfrutado y no las haya cansado porque se que es muy larga, pero habia mucho para contar! **

**Como les dije antes si bien es el fin no estan final... jajaj... tengo 4 epilogos contados por Nessie, Carlie, Bella y Edward y un extra que agregue para el dia del padre!**

**Muchisimas gracias por seguir la historia, lei cada una de las reviews que dejaron y me emocione y disfrute sus palabras, es una inmensa alegria que esta historia les haya llegado a sus corazones.!**

**Besitos y las espero en los epilogos.!**

**nati ;)**


	97. Epilogo 1 Carlie: Amo a mi familia

**Epilogo 1 Carlie: Amo a mi familia.**

Mi mamá esta esperando mi nueva hermanita, me gusta pasar horas hablándole a su barriguita y tanto a mi mamá como a la pequeña solcito, como la bautizo mi papá hasta que tenga un nombre de verdad, también les gusta. Mamá quiere comer todo el tiempo, según lo que me explico son antojos, dice que se despierta a cualquier hora queriendo comer, y hay veces que son cosas realmente raras y papá protesta un montón por tener que salir a buscarlas. Como hace unos días atrás, se levanto queriendo comer como a las tres de la mañana pizza con anchoas y mucho queso. Papá no estaba con muy buena cara al principio y mamá había estado llorando, finalmente comimos todos juntos pizza, yo sin anchoas porque no me gustas esas cosas, lo mejor es que al otro día no fuimos al colegio porque nos dormimos, ¡fue genial!

-Carlie me gustaría que intentaras practicar piano, puede que ahora te guste – dijo papá cuando se estaban acomodando con Nessie para empezar con su lección del día.

-Papi no me gusta – dije y me miro sonriendo.

-De acuerdo porotita – beso mi frente, a todas nos gusta que papá nos bese la frente, nos encanta esa caricia.

-¿Puedo ir a jugar con Lobo afuera? – pregunte y me miro con algo de pena, sé que es porque me va a decir que no, no le gusta negarnos cosas, a veces me conformo y a veces le ruego como hacemos todas para que ceda.

-Ya es muy tarde y no hay quien te acompañe porque mamá esta recostada – dijo y resople.

-¿Estará durmiendo? – me sonrió.

-No lo creo, podrías hacerle compañía para que no esté sola – dijo y asentí. Salí corriendo para las escaleras – Carlie no corras en las escaleras – dijo papá y las subí despacio.

-Mami – me asome y estaba acostada con la televisión prendida.

-Mi Carlie esta aburrida – dijo mamá y asentí -. Ven aquí conmigo – palmeo la cama a su lado y me subí para acostarme a su lado.

-¿Estas muy cansada? – parece que el embarazo la cansa, la hace mas llorona y comilona.

-Mucho, estoy muy pesada – acaricie la barriguita -. Parece que esta durmiendo – dijo acariciando mi mano, la que estaba en su barriga.

-¿Cuánto falta? – quiero conocerla, me muero de ganas por ver a quien se parece.

-Solo falta un mes – contesto.

-Estaba pensando en un nombre para la bebe – dije y mamá sonrió.

-¿Cuáles te gustaron? – comencé a pensar.

-Me gusta Kate… Maggie… Sara… Emily… Lucy - la mire y mamá sonreía - ¿Te gusta alguno? – pregunte.

-Algunos me gustan – lo pensó mientras acariciaba mi rostro -. Me gusta Lucy y Sara – sonreí.

-Lucy Cullen Swan – las dos nos quedamos pensando.

-Sara Cullen Swan – dijo mamá y de nuevo lo pensamos.

-Me gusta más Lucy – dije y mamá asintió.

-Tendríamos que ver si el resto de la familia esta de acuerdo – asentí.

-Mami ¿Tu y papá van a estar juntos siempre o se van a divorciar? – me miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? – se acomodó apoyando su espalda en el respaldar y la imite.

-Es que mi amiga Rachel estuvo llorando en el colegio porque sus papás dijeron que se divorciaban y su papá se va a vivir a otro lugar – conteste y mamá me miro seria.

-Carlie, tu papá y yo vamos a estar siempre juntos, no amamos y las amamos mucho, tanto que es imposible decirte una medida, tanto que cada vez que no te tengo cerca mi corazón siente que algo le falta – sonreí.

-Pero los papás de ella también se amaba, por eso tuvieron hijos y ahora no se aman, y si tu y papá se dejan de amar que va a pasar – realmente quería saber porque yo siempre los escucho decir cuanto se aman, se lo dicen todo el tiempo, papá sabe darle un beso a mamá en los labios, luego acaricia su mejilla y le dice "te amo, Mi Bella" y mamá le responde "te amo, Mi Edward".

-Nosotros no nos vamos a dejar de amar, vamos a estar por siempre juntos – aseguro.

-Entonces ¿Por qué los papás de Rachel se separaron? – pregunto.

-Carlie, eso solo lo saben ellos, puede haber pasado algo entre ellos, o no haberse amado lo suficiente o no amarse como una pareja debe amarse – beso mi frente y me miro a los ojos - Cuándo nos ves a mi y a papá, ¿Cómo nos ves? – pregunto y sonreí.

-Siempre se dicen que se aman, se toman de la mano, se acarician, siempre están cerca se abrazan y se besan - eso era todo el tiempo.

-Eso te demuestra cuanto nos amamos porotita – asentí, tenia razón.

-A lo mejor los papas de Rachel se olvidaron de hacer todas esas cosas – mamá sonrió -. Yo me voy a encargar de que tu y papá todo el tiempo se digan que se aman, que se abracen… pero no les voy a pedir que se besen porque eso es como medio… guack - no me gustaba mucho eso de los besos.

-¿Medio guack? – pregunto mamá.

-No me gusta eso de los besos, yo nunca voy a dejar que un chico me bese así – mamá se largo a reír.

-Tu papá va a ser extremadamente feliz por eso – dijo y sonreí.

Papá me llamo para que con Nessie lo ayudáramos a preparar la cena, hoy mamá y la pequeña solcito tenían ganas de comer un sándwich de carne con jamón, lechuga, tomate, mucha mayonesa y huevo. Y de postre querían pastel de chocolate.

-Carlie estuvo pensando en nombres para la bebe – dijo mamá cuando estábamos sentados a la mesa cenando.

-Yo también quiero ayudar – dijo Nessie.

-¿Y cuales pensaste Carlie? – papá me miro sonriendo.

-Los que más nos gustaron con mamá fueron Lucy y Sara, pero también había pensado en Kate, Maggie y Emily – conteste.

-¿Decidieron alguno? – pregunto papá y acaricio a mamá en el rostro. Sonreí, era lo que siempre hacían ellos.

-No, le dije a Carlie que era una decisión de la familia – mamá tomo la mano de papá con la que la había acariciado y la beso.

-¿Nessie que te parece? – Mi hermana estaba a mi lado y me miro sonriendo – A mi me gusta mas como queda Lucy Cullen Swan que Sara Cullen Swan – Nessie puso un dedo en su boca y miro hacia arriba como si estuviera pensando.

-Me gusta también Lucy – sonreí. Todas miramos a papá que era el único que faltaba.

-Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, nuestra pequeña solcito será Lucy Cullen Swan - todos quedamos satisfechos.

…

-Carlie es hora de apagar el tele – dijo papá mientras entraba en mi habitación, tome el control y lo apagué -. Bella me conto que estabas algo preocupada hoy – no sé a que se refería.

-Papá solo tengo 8 años, no tengo problemas para preocuparme – empezó a reírse.

-De acuerdo, tu mamá me conto que tenias curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando con tu amiga Rachel – eso ya no me interesaba, mamá me había sacado todas las dudas.

-Mamá ya me dijo como eran las cosas, nos amamos demasiado para estar separados – confirme, papá se sentó a mi lado y beso mi frente.

-Un amor infinito – dijo y sonreí.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – se apoyó en el respaldar de mi cama y yo a su lado.

-Lo que quieras porotita – dijo y me miro fijo, eso es señal de que papá te esta escuchando atento.

-¿Te hubiera gustado que Lucy fuera varón? – Pregunto - ¿O yo? – sonrió.

-No pequeña, lo único que quiero es que crezcan fuerte en la barriguita de tu mamá y cuando nazca estén sanas para poder amarlas por siempre – contesto.

-Te amo papi – dijo abrazándolo -. Yo pensé que a lo mejor estabas un poco decepcionado de que fuera mujer porque los escuche hablar de que eres al único de los Cullen que le falta el varoncito.

-Yo también pequeña porotita, te amo con toda mi alma – me miro un segundo.

-¿Somos todas especiales para ti? – suspiro profundo.

-¿Nunca te hemos contado como nos enteramos que venias? – pregunto y negué con la cabeza -. Bien… - ahora lo mire yo fijo poniendo todo mi atención -. En ese momento estábamos pasando por un momento muy difícil, James se había llevado a Nessie…

-La secuestro – era eso, no era que la quería conocer.

-Exacto… bueno yo le había prometido a Bella que no regresaría a casa hasta que la encontrara y la trajera conmigo… Bella hacia varios días que se sentía mal, ya sabes, mareos, vómitos como le paso con nuestra pequeña solcito - asentí -… yo no estaba con ella estaba en Port Angeles buscando a Nessie y Alice le pidió a Jasper que me dijera que tenia que ir a ver a Bella, pero yo enseguida les aclare que ella sabia que no iba a volver, ellos no me querían decir que pasaba porque querían lo hiciera Bella y como me negaba a volver Jasper me dijo que Bella estaba embarazada, no lo tuve que pensar solo quería que estuviéramos juntos para poder abrazar a tu mamá – papá suspiro profundo con una gran sonrisa -… Te aseguro que a pesar de todo lo que pasaba era sumamente feliz porque venias en camino… solo me faltaba recuperar a Nessie para ser totalmente feliz.

-Yo soy feliz de que mamá y tu se hayan encontrado y que Nessie sea mi hermana – papá sonrió.

-Eso me pone feliz a mí – dijo -. Cuando todo estaba pasando eras esa semillita creciendo en Bella que me hacia tener fuerzas y estar seguro que todo iba a salir bien, porque era imposible que te enviaran a nosotros si algo no salía bien – me senté en su falda y me abrazo -. Recuerdas cuando el colegio te hicieron hacer una germinación, con un poroto – asentí -, para que nazca sano y fuerte hay que cuidarlo…

-Yo me olvide de regarlo se pudrió y se murió – me saque mala nota en ese experimento y llore mucho, pero papá me consoló.

-Bueno tu para mi eras esa semillita que crecía, y yo necesitaba que nacieras fuerte y hermosa para poder amarte, así que te cuide y ame desde que estuviste en la barriguita de mamá… mi pequeña porotita… estas creciendo hermosa… y quiero creer que es por todo el amor que te brindamos… y por todo lo que te cuide… todos… desde que supe que venias a nuestro lado – lo abrace con fuerza -. Por eso eres mi porotita…

-Tengo mucho amor papi - asegure.

-Ahora pequeña, hora de dormir, que tengas los mas hermosos sueños – me acomode en la cama, me arropo bien y beso mi frente.

…

-Carlie, pequeña – era la voz de papá pero estaba con mucho sueño -. Pequeña… Carlie…

-¿Puedo faltar? – tenia mucho sueño, parecia que hacia poco estaba durmiendo.

Un beso en mi frente – Pequeña necesito que te levantes y cambies – abrí de a poco los ojos.

-Papi quiero dormir mas – proteste y sentí se reía bajo.

-Carlie despierta pequeña – pidió de nuevo, lo mire algo molesta -. Tenemos que ir al hospital – me senté rápido en la cama.

-¡Es Lucy! - exclame y papa asintió.

-Cámbiate rápido que mamá necesita estar en el hospital – mamá ya había cumplido los nueve meses de embarazo y ahora mi hermanita iba a nacer.

-¿Qué me pongo? – Pregunte - ¿Algo en especial? – papá volvió a reír.

-Cualquier cosa pequeña porotita, pero abrígate y que sea rápido – asentí.

Me termine de cambiar lo más rápido que pude, estaba por salir de mi habitación cuando justo Nessie abrió la puerta apurada.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Papá dice que Lucy esta muy apurada por nacer – nos tomamos de la mano y salimos de mi habitación.

Papá nos pidió que le ayudáramos con los bolsos así él ayudaba a mamá a subir al auto, mamá iba respirando profundo y de vez en cuando la escuche quejarse, me dijo que solo eran contracciones y le hacían doler un poco. Cuando llegamos al hospital ya estaban los abuelos, todos los abuelos porque la abuela Renée y el abuelo Charlie habían llegado hacia una semana para estar cuando naciera Lucy, luego de saludarlos busque a la abuela Esme y la abrace, la adoro porque es súper dulce y tierna.

-¿Estas contenta? – pregunto.

-Mucho, mucho – conteste - ¿Cuándo puedo entrar a verla? – me miro sonriendo.

-Nos van a avisar cuando haya nacido y seguro un poco después podremos conocerla – me puse seria y la abuela acaricio mi entrecejo.

-¿Mamá va a sufrir mucho? – la abuela sonrió.

-Le va a doler eso es inevitable, pero tu mamá es muy fuerte, así que no te preocupes – dijo y la abrace de nuevo.

-Carlie pequeña despierta – me había quedado dormida en la falda de la abuela - ¿Quieres conocer a Lucy? – de un salto me baje de su falta y estaba totalmente despierta, Nessie estaba al lado de papá.

-¡Si vamos! – exclame.

-Sé que están emocionadas, pero mamá esta cansada y Lucy esta durmiendo así que no vayan a gritar – con Nessie asentimos y papá nos hizo entrar en la habitación.

Mi hermanita es lo más hermoso que he visto en el mundo, papá y mamá me dicen que aun no sonríe, pero yo estoy segura que cuando la salude y bese su manito chiquita me sonrió y fue una sonrisa muy grande. Seria nuestro primer secreto entonces.

-Ya tengo mis cuatro mujercitas – dijo papá, tenia a Lucy en brazos y Nessie y yo estábamos sentadas cada una a un costado de mamá que nos tenía abrazadas.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo, Lucy es perfecta y hermosa – dije.

-Y va a ser la bebé mas mimada del planeta porque sus dos hermanas más grande la vamos a cuidar y mimar todo el tiempo – dijo Nessie y asentí totalmente de acuerdo.

-Para eso son las hermanas – dijo mamá -, y cuento con ustedes para todo – las dos asentimos.

-Pequeñas es hora de que mamá descanse, se van con las abuelas a casa y yo voy mas tarde – me hubiera gustado quedarme mas tiempo pero se notaba que mamá estaba con sueño -. Despídanse – dijo acercándonos a Lucy.

Las abuelas entraron y también se despidieron para llevarnos, me detuve cuando llegamos a la puerta y mire a mis papas que estaba con Lucy.

-Amo a nuestra familia – todos me miraron sonriendo -, es la familia mas maravillosa del mundo – abrace a la abuela Esme y salimos de la habitación.


	98. Epilogo 2 Nessie: Hermanas

**Epilogo 2 Nessie: Hermanas.**

Mientras mamá estuvo embarazada nos tenía a todos medios loquitos, mucho no la entendía, estábamos bien jugando y de pronto empezaba a llorar, papá me explicaba que eran sus hormonas, que con el embarazo la hacían más sensible y era normal que cambiara mucho de humor.

-Papi – estaba cocinando para el almuerzo, era sábado. Mamá estaba de ocho meses y medio y faltaba solo medio mes para que naciera Lucy -. Mami esta llorando… de nuevo… - dije y sentí que se reía un poco.

-¿Qué le paso? – me pare a su lado, Carlie estaba aun con mamá tratando de consolarla.

-No lo se muy bien – dije -. Estamos charlando y con Carlie nos pusimos a hablarle a Lucy, porque se estaba moviendo y mami se quejo y le pidió que se quedara quieta, entonces Carlie y yo le hablamos y le decíamos que la queríamos y que esperar a moverse así una vez saliera para jugar – papá me miraba sonriendo – y de pronto estaba llorando.

-¿Y Carlie se quedo con ella? – pregunto y asentí -. La va a hacer llorar mas en cuanto empiece a decirle que la ama y que no la quiere ver triste… sabes como es tu hermana – si lo sé, Carlie siempre dice las cosas más tiernas y dulces.

-No pensé en eso – dije y seguro mamá ahora estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ven, voy a ver como esta – fuimos de la mano a la habitación y cuando nos estábamos acercando aun se sentía el llanto.

-Papi no pude calmarla – dijo Carlie cuando entramos.

-Vamos a ver que pasa – dijo y se acercó a mamá, con Carlie nos quedamos mirándolos. Papá se sentó a su lado en la cama -. Bella, hermosa ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto acariciando su rostro.

-Lo siento Ed – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Vamos amor, cálmate – dijo aun abrazados.

-Es que… solo… me… emocione… - dijo entre lagrimas y papá sonrió – Voy a volverlos locos… - con Carlie reímos.

-Puede ser, ahora creo que lo mejor seria que bajaras y charlamos mientras termino con el almuerzo – dijo papá y mamá asintió.

-A la noche vamos a lo de tu mamá – papá beso su frente y los dos se pusieron de pie.

-¿Estas mejor mami? – Carlie se acercó y la tomo de una mano, yo la tome de la otra.

-Si pequeñas, siento eso – dijo sonriendo.

Cuando bajamos fue mamá quien termino de preparar el almuerzo, fue un alivio porque papá no es muy bueno en la cocina. Creo que él también se sintió aliviado por eso.

A la noche fuimos a casa de los abuelos, también estaba los tíos y los primos. El osito Anthony tenía cuatro meses y Peter tenia dos semanas, las tías nos dejaban alzarlos mientras estuviéramos sentadas sin levantarnos para que no se nos fueran a caer. Emy andaba medio triste, creo que estaba celos de Anthony, pero el tío se encarga de jugar con él para que se le pasen los celos. Antes Emy jugaba muchos con nosotras, pero ahora no tanto porque le gusta mas jugar a futbol o rugbi, que son los deportes que esta practicando ahora. Cuando llegamos a la casa de los abuelos ya estaban todos, fuimos los últimos en llegar.

-Bella ¿Cómo te estas sintiendo querida? – le pregunto la abuela Esme cuando ya estábamos sentados a la mesa comiendo.

-Muy bien Esme… solo algo cansada y pesada…

-Y llorona… mamá llora todo el tiempo – dijo Carlie que estaba sentada al lado de la abuela y todos rieron.

-Eso también – confirmo mamá y su cara se tiño de rojo, papá solo sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.

-Carlie las mamás se ponen sensibles con el embarazo, solo hay que tener un poco mas de paciencia – dijo tía Rosalie.

-Me tiene mucha paciencia – confirmo mamá.

-Les queda poco – miramos al abuelo Carlisle ahora -, solo queda medio mes y todo eso se termina – aseguro.

-Fue divertido – dije y me miraron -. Mamá esta bien un rato y luego empieza el llanto, todos la mimamos y ella se calma y pide disculpas o nos levantamos a las tres o cuatro de la mañana para comer algo o salimos corriendo con papá para buscar alguno de los antojos locos que tiene – seguí y todos reían.

-¿Antojos locos? – pregunto el tío Jasper.

-El otro día le pidió a papá que quería comer helado de menta con galletas saladas – todos rieron mas mientras con Carlie y Emy que estaba a su lado pusimos cara de asco – papá salió corriendo a buscar el pedido, demoro un montón porque fue a la una de la mañana – mamá se ruborizo de nuevo y papá se reía.

-Era eso o verla llorar de nuevo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Después de comer eso me hizo preparar sándwich de queso – era cierto, termino el helado con las galletas y siguió con los sándwiches.

Después de cenar todos empezamos a hacer distintas cosas, una de ella nos incluyo a tío Jasper y a mi jugando a la ajedrez con el abuelo ayudándome, mientras papá se sentó en los sillones con el tío Em a jugar a la play con Carlie y Emy, mamá se fue con las tías y la abuela a cambiar a los bebes al segundo piso, seguro después se quedarían en la biblioteca haciendo algo mas. Esa noche volvimos a casa bastante tarde, cerca de las dos de la mañana, pero era muy divertido pasar un tiempo con toda la familia.

…

-Nessie… estrellita… - papá me llama y la verdad lo sentía lejano porque estaba con mucho sueño.

-¿Papi? – pregunte en apenas un susurro, no me salía bien la voz.

-Pequeña despierta, necesito te levantes – dijo y me gire para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte y lo vi que sonreía muchísimo.

-Lucy esta por nacer – sonreí y me senté en la cama.

-¡¿A esta hora!? – pregunte emocionada.

-Si, cámbiate en lo que despierto a tu hermanita, rápido y ve con mamá – asentí. Me levante rapidísimo, lo primero que encontré fue la ropa que tenia puesta hoy así que me la puse rápido y fui a la pieza de mamá.

Cuando entre estaba apoyada en la cómoda algo reclinada hacia adelante, sosteniéndose con una mano y con la otra sostenía su barriga. Su cara mostraba algo de dolor y respiraba algo raro, respiraciones entrecortadas, me miro apenas esbozando una sonrisa. Un minuto después se enderezo y me miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Son contracciones – dijo y asentí.

-¿Duele mucho? – pregunte.

-Bastante – me acerque y tome su mano.

-Espero que pase rápido – dije y acaricio mi rostro.

-Mmm… - un quejido de dolor y se apoyó de nuevo en la cómoda como antes. Otra contracción -. Puedes… ver a… tu papá… - dijo entre respiraciones y aun con cara de dolor.

-Ahora voy – dije y justo papá entro -. Justo te iba a buscar – dije y me sonrió mientras se acercaba a mamá.

-Gracias Nessie – dijo y toco la barriga de mamá -. ¿Cómo estas? – papá estaba muy controlado, parecia no estar nervioso.

-Viene muy seguidas – contesto mamá -, nos tendríamos que apurar – dijo.

-De acuerdo, te voy a ayudar a bajar – dijo papá y me miro -. Nessie ve y fíjate si Carlie esta lista – asentí y salí deprisa para la habitación de mi hermana.

Justo cuando iba entrando a su pieza Carlie estaba por salir - ¡Vamos, vamos! Papá dice que Lucy esta muy apurada por nacer – nos tomamos de la mano y salimos apuradas.

Papá y mamá estaban por empezar a bajar las escaleras cuando mamá paro y se sostuvo de la baranda, Carlie la miro seria y creo que algo asustada.

-Es normal – le susurre al oído para que no se asustara.

-Niñas busquen en el cuarto del bebe los bolsos que están en la cuna – dijo papá y asentimos.

Ellos empezaron a bajar las escaleras en lo que nosotras fuimos al cuarto que seria de Lucy al frente del de nuestros padres. Los bolsos estaban en la cuna como dijo papá y cada una cargo uno.

-¡Aguarda! – le dije a Carlie cuando estábamos por bajas las escaleras -. Nos olvidamos nuestro regalo – me miro sonriendo.

-Busco rápido una mochila para esconderlo – dijo y asentí.

-Yo busco el regalo en mi cuarto… apúrate – dije y cada uno fue a su cuarto.

Unos minutos después entro Carlie con una mochila y escondimos el regalo en ahí, papá no preguntaría porque llevamos otra mochila. Habíamos ahorrado para esto desde que nos enteramos que mamá estaba embarazada.

-¿Por qué demoraron? – pregunto papá que nos esperaba en la puerta -. No importa suban rápido al auto así nos vamos – siguió y le hicimos caso. Cuando entramos mamá se quejaba de nuevo por el dolor.

-Mami ¿estas bien? – Carlie parecia estar por llorar lo que la veía así.

-Son solo contracciones, Lucy esta empujando y me duele un poco, pero no te preocupes que es normal – dijo y Carlie estuvo mejor.

-Nessie - me llamo papá - ¿Te animas a llamar a Renée para avisarle que vamos al hospital? – me tendió su celular.

-Si – conteste y marque el número de la abuela -. ¡Hola abuela! – exclame apenas atendió no demoro mucho fue al tercer timbrazo.

-¿Nessie? ¿Qué paso cariño? – se la noto ansiosa.

-Estamos llevando a mamá al hospital, ya esta por nacer Lucy – conteste.

-¡Que bien estrellita! Ya le aviso a Charlie y nos encontramos allá – dijo contenta -. ¿Cómo esta Bella? – mira a mamá y seguía con los quejidos y la respiración.

-Está bien… - conteste con algo de duda.

-Nos vemos en un ratito – dijo y cortamos.

-Papi ya le avisa al abuelo Charlie y van para el hospital – papá solo asintió.

Cuando llegamos al hospital a mamá se la llevaron en sillas de rueda y papá se fue con ella mientras nosotros nos quedábamos con el resto de la familia.

-Abuelo – Carlisle me miro sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa estrellita? – pregunto y me senté a su lado.

-Nos puedes guardar esto – dije dándole la mochila donde guardamos el regalo para Lucy.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto mientras la tomaba. Carlie estaba con la abuela Esme y Renée.

-Un regalo para Lucy y mamá que compramos con Carlie, pero no queremos que nadie vea todavía – el abuelo beso mi frente y sonreí.

-Lo voy a llevar a mi consulta – dijo y asentí -, cuando lo quieran me lo piden y lo buscamos – lo abrace.

El abuelo Charlie venia de comprar algo para comer, mientras mi otro abuelo se iba a guardar nuestro regalo. Me acerque corriendo a Charlie y lo abrace por la cintura.

-Nessie pequeña te traje algo que te gusta – dijo y sonríe -. Brownies de chocolate – dijo y me entrego una bolsita donde había como seis.

-Gracias abuelo – dije y se agacho para que pudiera besar su mejilla -. Tengo que pedir un favor inmenso – me miro sonriendo.

-Dime que es – dijo y lo guie a un costado para que se sentara conmigo.

-Con Carlie juntamos dinero de nuestra mesada para comprar un regalo para Lucy y mamá – asintió -, y queremos agregarle un globo y unas flores – dije -. ¿Después me puedes llevar a comprarlos? – pregunte.

-Por supuesto, una vez que nazca vamos a comprarlos – dijo -. Vamos que le voy a llevar esto a Carlie y Renée.

El abuelo Charlie me llevo a buscar las flores y el globo en cuanto papá nos aviso que Lucy y mamá estaban bien, nos dejarían entrar en media hora. Carlie estaba durmiendo así que fui solo yo, sé que no se va a enojar porque viniera sin ella. Elegí una cesta enorme con muchísimas flores de distintos colores, un oso de peluche blanco con rosa que abrazaba un corazón rosa, el globo decía "Es una niña". Con el abuelo lo llevamos y volvimos justo a tiempo ya que papá me estaba buscando, y vi al abuelo Carlisle que estaba con la mochila en la mano.

-Sé que están emocionadas, pero mamá esta cansada y Lucy esta durmiendo así que no vayan a gritar – dijo papá antes de entrar en la habitación.

Mi hermanita era muy chiquitita, totalmente hermosa, sus cejas apenas se notaban, estaba algo rosadita y además estaba toda vestida de rosa y con un gorrito del mismo tono en su cabecita. Primero dormía plácidamente en la cunita pero papá la alzo para mostrárnosla.

-Tenemos un regalo – dije después de mucho que estuvimos en la habitación.

-¿Si? ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto mamá, se la notaba cansada pero lo mismo sonreía.

-Vamos a buscarlo – dijo Carlie y asentí.

-Esperen acá – dije y mis padres asintieron.

Salimos de la habitación y los abuelos estaban en la puerta, el resto de la familia entro mientras yo tomaba la cesta que a Carlie le pareció hermosa y ella sacaba el paquete con todo lo que habíamos comprado para Lucy.

-¿Qué tiene ahí? – pregunto papá con una enorme sonrisa cuando nos vio entrar.

-Esto es para mamá y Lucy – dije mientras me acercaba con la cesta y se la entregaba a mamá.

-¡Es hermosa! – exclamo con una enorme sonrisa y algunas lagrimas en los ojos y nos beso a cada una. La abuela Renée tomo a Lucy en brazos cuando papá se la entrego.

-Y esto es solo para Lucy – dijo Carlie y le dio el paquete a mamá.

-¿Todo esto lo compraron ustedes? – era mucha ropita para bebe incluida medias, remerita, enteritos, muchas cosas. Las fueron mirando con papá que se había sentado a su lado.

-Con nuestra mesada, venimos juntando desde que supimos que Lucy iba a nacer – dijo Carlie.

-Hay mas – dije y señale un estuche que no habían visto.

-Es… - papá parecia estar por llorar ahora – es bello… - dijo finalmente.

-Tiene las iniciales de Lucy – dije señalando el mango del sonajero donde estaba el "L.C.S." grabado, era de plata tenia en la parte redonda como tallado animalitos y flores, era hermoso con Carlie nos enamoramos cuando lo vimos.

-Mis niñas es hermoso, estoy segura que su hermanita lo va a adorar – mamá estaba emocionada y papá también.

Cuando nos llevaron a casa nos dejaron acostarnos a las dos juntas en la cama de papá y mamá, estábamos debajo de las sabanas con las luces apagadas y teníamos cada una linterna prendida.

-Lucy es hermosa – con Carlie estábamos muy felices.

-Totalmente hermosa y perfecta – aseguro Carlie y tenia toda la razón - ¿Crees que papá y mamá nos van a querer menos porque esta Lucy? – pregunto Carlie.

-No – confirme -. No te preocupes por eso, ellos nos van a amar como siempre, sus corazones son muy grandes y hay mucho espacio para las tres – conteste -. Yo no te voy a querer menos tampoco, las quiero a los dos por igual… muchísimo – Carlie sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero muchísimo – dijo -. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? – negué con la cabeza -. Que ya no soy la bebe de la familia – sonreí.

-Hay que ayudar a mamá y a papá, seguro Lucy los va a cansar como a las tías y nosotras tenemos que portarnos muy bien – asegure y Carlie sonrió.

-Nessie ¿Vamos a ser siempre las mejores hermanas? – pregunto Carlie y sonreí.

-Las mejores hermanas por siempre… siempre una al lado de la otra… siempre juntas – asegure y nos abrazamos.


	99. Epilogo 3 Bella: Mi Edward

**Epilogo 3 Bella: Mi Edward.**

Nuestra pequeña Lucy ya cumplió los dos meses de vida, en cierta manera fue divertida y distinta como sucedió todo cuando fui a dar a luz, las niñas nos acompañaron y estaban emocionadas.

Lo único malo de todo esto era que extrañaba a Edward… bien él esta conmigo dormimos cada noche juntos… abrazados… pero no pasa de ahí porque estoy tan cansada que cuando podía llegar a pasar algo entre nosotros me quedaba dormida, ni que hablar cuando intentamos algo y mi pequeña solcito Lucy comenzó a llorar, las niñas despertaron y Edward casi termina en el piso… una vez mas desnudo…

_FLASH BACK_

_Mas de 40 días sin estar juntos, sino contamos los días del embarazo que tampoco paso nada, pero esta noche estaba decidida, esta noche Edward y yo estaríamos juntos una vez mas. Lucy se dormía a las doce de la noche y al otro día hasta las seis de la mañana ya no despertaba, así que podíamos tener un tiempo para nosotros como pareja._

_Esme había venido a visitarnos y aprovechando esa visita antes de que se fuera me duche, me perfume y deje todo listo en la habitación para cuando llegara la hora de irnos a la cama._

_Edward cuando llego estuvo conversando durante un tiempo con Esme y conmigo, luego se encargo de cambiar a Lucy y quiso bañarla, después le dio la lección de piano a Nessie y estuvo un rato con Carlie mientras yo seguía con Esme. Finalmente Esme se fue, las niñas se acostaron, termine de darle su ultima leche a Lucy y la acosté y fui a nuestra habitación donde Edward ya estaba acostado con el televisor encendido. Me sonrió cuando entro, me acosté a su lado con la ropa habitual y me abrazo, solo debía espera por lo menos una hora que las niñas estuvieran bien dormidas y luego seria nuestro momento._

_-Estas muy callada hoy – estábamos aun abrazados mirando tele, en realidad él la estaba viendo porque yo estaba contando los minutos para que el tiempo pasara._

_-Solo estoy relajada, se siente bien estar en tus brazos – dije mientras me acerque a besarlo muy lentamente. Alcance a ver esa sonrisa torcida que me hace hiperventilar._

_Me tomo de la nuca cuando me quise alejar y siguió besándome. Había planeado ir al baño y cambiarme por un babydoll que había dejando para esta noche, pero no hubo tiempo ya que por lo visto Edward estaba tan ansioso como yo por el contacto, así que cuando lentamente nos comenzó a acomodar para que quedáramos acostados y él se acomodado arriba mio, todos mis planes quedaron en la nada porque estaba totalmente perdida en sus caricias._

_Aun estamos con ropa, pero el refregaba su sexo contra el mio. Busque el borde de su remera y comencé a subirla con rapidez hasta lograr sacársela y luego empecé a acariciar su espalda ya desnuda, sentía el movimiento de sus músculos a medida que se movía sobre mi. Fue subiendo mi remera hasta que la sacamos y me apreté contra su cuerpo sintiendo su piel contra la mía, una sensación que hacia mucho no sentía._

_-Te extrañaba Bella – susurro en mi oído para luego comenzar a besar detrás de mi oreja muy suavemente._

_Una de sus manos tomo uno de mis senos y comenzó a masajearlo con fuerza – Aaaahhhh… Edward… amor… te extrañe… aaahhh… - nuestra respiración ya estaba agitada. Busque el borde de su pantalón y lo comencé a bajar junto con el bóxer. Estábamos los dos apurados, se notaba porque Edward me soltó, término de desvestirse en lo que hice lo mismo y de manera muy veloz. Se acomodó arriba mio nuevamente y comenzó a besar mi cuello._

_-Bella estas hermosa, amor – él sabe que decir, yo aun estaba preocupada porque mi cuerpo no era el mismo luego del embarazo._

_Comenzó a besar mi cuello alternándolo con lamidas, luego lo acariciaba con su mano o con la punta de su nariz, siguió el recorrido bajando para la división entre mis senos y luego se acercó a uno para empezar a besarlo y lamerlo._

_-Edward… - el gemido salió cuando comenzó a lamer mi pezón._

_-Bel…._

_El llanto de Lucy comenzó a sentirse a través del monitor que teníamos en nuestra habitación y la de ella. Yo no estaba tan dispuesta a parar, después de todo que la bebe llore unos minutos no le haría nada… ni siquiera estaba aguantando unos segundos su llanto._

_-Sigue… solo un poco mas… - dije cuando quiso alejarse separándose de mi seno y lo empuje hacia abajo para que siguiera. A lo cual no se negó y volvió a llevarse el pezón a la boca._

_-¡Mami! – se sintió el golpe en la puerta y era la voz de Nessie._

_Mi reflejo fue levantarme cual resorte olvidándome que Edward aun estaba sobre mi, alcanzo a agarrarse de la baranda de la cama antes de caer de bruces al suelo y no pude evitar sonreír, pero aguantando la risa porque me miro serio._

_-¡Ya voy Nessie, espera afuera! – exclame._

_-Hoy no es nuestra noche – dijo Edward depositando luego un suave beso en mi cuello y sonreí._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Ya habían pasado quince días de ese intento y aun no pudimos estar juntos, el momento no se daba y las pocas veces después de eso que intentamos crearlo no pudo ser.

-Hola mami – Nessie entro corriendo en la cocina y detrás de ella venia Carlie. Era sábado y se estaban levantando.

-Hola ma – dijo Carlie.

-Hola amores ¿Cómo amanecieron? – pregunte.

-Muy bien – contesto Carlie.

-Ma ¿te acuerdas de lo de hoy? – mire a Nessie y puso mala cara porque seguro mi expresión le indico que no me acordaba.

-Buenos días – Edward entro en la cocina y para mi sorpresa venia de traje. Hoy era sábado no debía trabajar, nunca trabajaba -. Te avise durante la semana que hoy tenia una reunión, no se pudo durante la semana – dijo y suspire profundo, tampoco lo había recordado.

-Mamá esta olvidando todo – dijo Carlie.

-No te acuerdas – insistió Nessie. Edward tomo a Lucy que estaba en mis brazos y beso mi frente.

-Lo siento Nessie, ¿Qué era lo de hoy? – pregunte.

-Tengo una pijamada en casa de Lina – dijo algo molesta -, me dieron permiso el miércoles - ahora lo recordaba.

-Cierto – dijo sonriendo y ella sonrió también - ¿A que hora te tengo que llevar? – pregunte.

-A las cinco y mañana me traen a esa hora – contesto.

-Déjala en la cuna te puede ensuciar el traje – le dije a Edward mientras me acerque a darle un pequeño beso en sus hermosos labios, los cuales extrañaba en otra partes de mi cuerpo.

-Un rato mas y la acuesto – dijo cuando nos separamos -. ¿Me servirías el desayuno así me voy? – asentí.

-Carlie ¿De ti no me olvide? – pregunte.

-No mami, no tengo planes para hoy – la mire sonriendo, hay momentos que suena demasiado adulta.

Serví el desayuno, Edward lo tomo rápido se despidió de la misma manera y se fue porque se le estaba haciendo tarde. Durante la tarde la pasamos con las niñas cuidando de Lucy, un rato cada una la tuvo en brazos, luego leímos, vimos televisión, charlamos, salimos un rato al jardín aprovechando el sol y finalmente a las cuatro Nessie fue a guardar sus cosas para ir a la pijamada.

-Mami ¿puedo llamar a la abuela para ir a pasar la tarde con ellos? – pregunto Carlie.

-Carlie estuviste el fin de semana pasado con ellos, a lo mejor tiene planes – conteste.

-Puedo llamarlos y preguntar, porfis…

-Carlie – la mire seria, va a empezar a rogar como siempre lo hace.

-Estoy segura que los abuelos les gustara, hasta me podría quedar a dormir ya que Nessie no va a estar acá – dijo y algo en mi cabeza se ilumino. "Estaríamos Edward y yo solos con Lucy, ella a las doce se duerme y puede llegar a dormir toda la noche", pensé. "Ok, estoy a punto de abusar de la hospitalidad de los abuelos Cullen solo para tener sexo con mi esposo", pensé. "No tiene nada de malo, de eso no se van a enterar", seguí con mis pensamientos.

-¿Sabes Carlie? Tienes razón, puede que te aburras, puedes llamar a los abuelos y preguntarles – dije y sonrió mucho.

-¡Voy a llamarlos! – exclamo y salió corriendo de mi habitación.

Primero lleve a Nessie a la casa de su amiga Lina, luego nos fuimos a casa de los abuelos a llevar a Carlie.

-¡Abuela! – exclamo Carlie y bajo corriendo del auto para ir a abrazar a Esme que nos esperaba en la puerta. Se abrazaron fuerte.

-¿Cómo estas cariño? – dijo aun abrazándola.

-Muy bien abuela – contesto Carlie.

-Esme – me acerque con Lucy en brazos y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla.

-Bella, querida – me sonrió y luego miro a Lucy -. ¡Pero este pequeña cada vez que la miro esta mas grande! – exclamo tomándola en brazos.

-Es que come un montón abuela – dijo Carlie y reímos – Es totalmente hermosa – siguió y acaricie su rostro.

-¿Vas a pasar o ya te vas? – pregunto sin mirarme porque seguía mirando a Lucy.

-Ya nos vamos, me toca amamantarla en muy poquito tiempo – dije y me entrego a Lucy -. ¿Seguro no hay problema con que Carlie se quede? – pregunte un tanto afligida, puede que tuvieran planes y se los estuviéramos estropeando.

-No hay problema, aprovechamos con Carlisle y traemos también a Emy para salir a pasear – contesto Esme.

-¡¿Emy también viene?! – Carlie se emociono, se llevan muy bien con su primo.

-Si, Carlisle lo fue a buscar ahora – confirmo.

-Bien, entonces las dejo – las bese a cada una y volví al auto.

-Ve con cuidado – pidió Esme y sonreí antes de entrar al auto.

Llegue a casa en el preciso momento que sonaba mi celular, una llamada de Edward.

-Hola amor – atendí y un suspiro de alivio sonó del otro lado - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte.

-Llame a casa como cinco veces y no me atendían – rodé mis ojos. "Otra vez preocupado", pensé.

-Edward salí con las niñas, hubieras llamado al celular – lo rete.

-¿Exagero? – pregunto y sentí su risa.

-Exageras – asegure -. ¿Pasaba algo en particular? – pregunte.

-No, solo quería avisarte que estoy terminando y vuelvo cuando mucho en una hora – contesto.

-De acuerdo, pero trata de no demorar mas, es sábado y te la has pasado en el trabajo y se supone que los sábados no trabajas – eso fue un reto, espero sea la ultima vez que hace algo así.

-Lo se, hermosa, perdona por esto, pero esta gente no podía otro día – se justifico, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era sábado y él no estaba en casa.

-Vuelve rápido, te extraño Mi Edward – dije y una risa baja sonó del otro lado.

-Muy pronto estoy a tu lado Mi Bella durmiente – sonreí y mordí mi labio -. Y deja de hacer eso – advirtió.

Baje a Lucy del auto y entramos a casa. No paso mucho en lo que Lucy despertó y llego la hora de amamantarla. Me acomode en el living con algo de música suave y me senté cómodamente para alimentarla. Mientras comía yo me dedique a acariciar sus manitos chiquitas, sus cejas, su naricita y su escaso cabello, el cual estaba resultando ser un poco mas claro que el de Edward.

-Mi pequeña solcito Lucy – susurre mientras acaricia sus manitos y la veía extasiada perdida en su carita de ángel -. Eres tan hermosa pequeña – luego de unos minutos la cambia de pecho y siguió alimentándose -. Te amo solcito – susurre, ahora su manito estaba apoyada en mi seno y se estaba quedando dormida.

La acomode en su cuna una vez la cambie y se durmió, prendí el monitor y baje a la cocina para prepararme una merienda ya que eran las siete de la tarde y aun no había tomado nada desde el mediodía. Estaba en eso cuando escuche la puerta de la casa y un segundo después Edward entraba en la cocina.

-Cuanto silencio – dijo y lo mire sonriendo - ¿Mis niñas? – Pregunto mientras se acercaba y me abrazo por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo – Espera… - dijo cuando estaba por contestar y luego sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un beso más que apasionado. Su lengua en mi boca jugaba con la mía masajeándola, la respiración de Edward estaba totalmente agitada y cada vez me apretaba mas contra su cuerpo. Lleve mis manos a su pelo y comencé a jugar con su cabello en mis manos. Luego de uno minutos nos separo, su pecho baja y subía por lo alterado que estaba -. Ahora si, dime donde están mis niñas – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Puedo dar algunas respiraciones profundas primero? – nos reímos.

-Las que quieras amor – contesto y me dio un pequeño beso.

-Nessie se fue a una pijamada en la casa de Lina, Carlie se fue a dormir a la casa de tus padres y Lucy esta durmiendo porque ya la amamante – sonrió.

-O sea que ahora estamos solos – afirmo -… muy solos… solos los dos… - no pude evitar reír por todas las veces que lo repitió.

-Estamos completamente solos sacando a Lucy que esta durmiendo y seguro hasta dentro de tres horas no despierta – confirme.

-¡Esta vez no te me escapas! – exclamo y volvió a besar.

Comencé a aflojar su corbata mientras el comenzó a desprender mi camisa, a la vez que seguíamos besándonos con algo de desesperación. Tire su corbata no se adonde y seguí con su saco que cayo al piso atrás de él al igual que mi camisa, desprendió mi brasier y lo tiro a un costado y comencé a desprender su camisa, algunos botones volaron porque directamente tire y salieron arrancados. Siguió con mi pantalón mientras me dedique al suyo para terminar con mis bragas y su bóxer en el piso. Me tomo de las nalgas me subió sobre él, su pene ya estaba duro y erecto, corrió con rapidez las cosas de la mesada y me subió ahí arriba y comenzó a adentrarse en mi con fuerza y en una sola estocada.

-Bella… amor… te extrañaba… aaahhhh… - gimió cuando separo su boca de la mía y fue a besar mi cuello.

-Aaaahhhh… Edward… es tan… hermoso… aaahhh… sentir así… aaahhh… de nuevo…. ¡aaahhh!... – esto era tocar el cielo, necesitaba tanto volver a sentir a mi Edward de esta manera.

Lo sentía llenarme, cada vez mas adentro mio, fue bajando dando besos por mi cuello, luego delineando mi clavícula siguiendo hasta llegar a mis senos, comenzó a besar uno mientras al otro lo masajeaba con algo de fuerza, eche mi cabeza para atrás apoye las manos en la mesada de la cocina y lo deje disfrutar de mi cuerpo mientras yo disfrutaba de las sensaciones. Mi seno en su boca, tirando levemente mi pezón, una mano masajeando mi otro seno y su enorme miembro entrando y saliendo de mi con fuerza, todo su cuerpo arqueándose contra el mio.

-¿Te gusta?... Aaahhh Bella… eres tan estrecha… aaahhh… - apretó mis nalgas y fue con fuerza – tus pezones… aaahhhh… saben ricos… aaahhhh… - sonreí, extrañaba escucharlo hablar así.

-Asiii Edward… fuerte… dámelo mas fuerteeee… ¡Aaaahhh!... mas… mas… - comencé a sentir el calor que se empezaba acumular en mi útero, las palpitaciones en mi interior comenzaron a hacerse cada vez mas rápidas.

-Bella como mi aprietas… aaahhhh… - busco mis labios y nos comenzamos a besar con fuerza. Me aferre de sus hombros con fervientemente – ya me corro amor… ¡como palpitas!... ya te vienes también amor… aaahhhh… - comenzó a moverse con mas rapidez y golpeaba nuestros sexos con fuerza. De adentro para afuera, uno y otra vez con desesperación.

El placer se estaba concentrado en mi vientre, cada vez mas grande y caliente, Edward me apretó mas contra su cuerpo abrazándome por la cintura y la otra mano apretando mi seno, su boca fue a mi cuello dando besos mojados y presionando con fuerza mi piel. Su miembro comenzó a respingar dentro de mí mientras las ondulaciones de mis paredes comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas, la acumulación de placer estallo en mi vientre extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo y haciéndome gritar fuerte el nombre de mi hermoso esposo, el orgasmo había llegado para los dos al mismo tiempo, dejándonos abrazados con mi frente apoyada en su hombro mientras acariciaba su pelo y el besando mi cuello.

-¿Vamos a la cama? – pregunto y asentí. Me tomo en brazos y me llevo por toda la casa aun desnudos, me deposito en la cama una vez llegamos a la habitación.

Me acomode boca abajo y el de costado mirándome – Realmente extrañaba que estuviéramos así – dije mientras él acaricio mi espalda con suavidad y daba pequeños besos en la zona para luego acariciar con la punta de su nariz.

-Yo también lo extrañaba, me hacia tanta falta sentirte así – cerré los ojos y seguí sintiendo sus caricias.

Su mano siguió bajando hasta mis nalgas y las acaricio suavemente, luego comencé a sentir sus besos que descendían por mis piernas hasta la rodilla y volvía a subir hasta mis nalgas. Eleve un poco mi torso y gire mi cabeza cuando note que buscaba mi boca, comenzamos a besarnos mientras seguía acariciándome y todo volvió a empezar, besos, caricias, gemidos, el adentrándose en mi con fuerza y diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos.

-Te amo Bella – habíamos terminado… otra vez… "¡Si! Dos veces hoy con mi Edward", repetía en mi mente con mucha… pero mucha alegría -. Hoy es nuestro día – dijo con tono sugestivo y reí. Yo seguía boca abajo y él de costado acariciando mi espalda.

-Toda una noche para nosotros, si Lucy no se despierta no te dejo dormir – dije y reímos.

-¿Tienes ganas de cenar algo? pensaba que después de que alimentes a Lucy podíamos aprovechar para estar en la cama y cenar juntos acá – sonreí y me puse de costado.

-Me parece una excelente idea – me acerque a besarlo mientras me acomodaba encima de él con toda la intención de volver a empezar.

-Creo que es hora de alimentar a Lucy – dijo cuando sentimos el llanto de la pequeña.

-Yo alimento a nuestra solcito y tu traes algo para cenar para cuando yo regrese – asintió y le di un pequeño y fugaz beso.

Me coloque mis bragas y una bata, entre en la habitación de mi pequeña y la alce, le di muchos besitos, dejo de llorar apenas la tome en brazos, me senté en la silla mecedora y comencé a alimentarla, se prendió de pecho y prácticamente se atraganto con la leche, me reí, parecia que no comía desde hace un día por la forma en que tragaba.

-Tranquila pequeña, mamá no se va, te vas a ahogar – dijo acariciando su cabecita aunque no pareció calmarla y seguí tragando rápido.

La rutina se repitió, la mecí durante un rato en lo que eructaba, le di un pequeño y un rápido baño, la cambie, la mecí nuevamente hasta que su durmió y acomode en su cuna arropándola bien para que no pasara frio. Cuando volví a la habitación Edward me esperaba con una bandeja en la cama.

-No sabia bien que hacer, pensé en algo caliente y unos sándwiches – dijo sonriendo y palmeo a su lado en la cama para indicarme que subiera.

-¿Cappuccino? – pregunte y asintió – esta perfecto – cenamos entre medio de besos y risas, hablando de todo un poco como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos. Cuando terminamos retiro la bandeja y la llevo a la cocina.

-Tendríamos que dedicar una día para nosotros – dijo – por lo menos una vez al mes o una vez a la semana – estábamos los dos apoyados en el respaldar de la cama tomados de la mano -, conseguir alguien que cuide a las niñas y salir a tomar algo o al cine, para pasear y hablar – estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Tienes toda la razón, quiero que sigamos teniendo un tiempo para nosotros como pareja, no quiero perder eso como este último tiempo…. te extrañe demasiado.

-Creo que antes de que despertara Lucy quedaste a medias con algo – dijo con su perfecta sonrisa torcida y reí.

Me quite la bata lentamente mientras el comenzó a tirar de mis braguitas hasta deslizarlas por mis piernas. Se quito el bóxer y apenas estuvo desnudo me subí encima de él. Comencé a besarlo con suavidad para luego ir deslizándome con besos a la parte de atrás de su oreja, una de sus zonas sensibles y luego comencé a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros mientras Edward acariciaba mi espalda con una mano y con la otra uno de mis senos. Todo siguió así, solo que estaba vez yo estaba arriba y controlaba los movimientos.

Esa noche hicimos el amor muchas veces mas, me desperté en la mañana y estábamos abrazados, eleve un poco mi torso y lo observe unos segundos hasta que abrió los ojos y los clavo en los míos y acaricie su rostro. Habíamos disfrutado del reencuentro, del contacto, disfrute de mi dios griego… Mi Edward… mi amor… mi vida… juntos por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

**Bueno chikis les dejo el epilogo de Bella, fue mas cortito pero Bella hablo muchisimo durante todo el fic! **

**Comence a publicar uno nuevo, se llama junto a ti por siempre y espero les guste tanto como Lazos de amor!**

**nati**


	100. Epilogo 4 Edward: Por siempre Bella y Ed

**Epilogo 4 Edward: Por siempre Bella y Edward.**

_2 años después…_

Disney… nuestras vacaciones familiares, acá estábamos todos juntos mis mujercitas… Nessie con sus 13 años, Carlie de 10 años y la pequeña Lucy de 2 añitos y medio, ellas iban mas adelante con Bella, las cuatro entusiasmadas disfrutando del ultimo día de vacaciones en Disney, un viaje que les había prometido a mis niñas hace mucho tiempo. Yo iba más atrás con mi pequeño príncipe… Edward Jr. de un año.

Bella se giro y me miro sonriendo, le guiñe un ojo - ¿Quieres que lo cargue? – pregunto.

-Cuando me canse – dije y sonrió. Lucy iba de la mano de Nessie y Carlie quienes la estaban haciendo jugar.

-Papi, Ed no puede entrar a esos juegos – aseguro Nessie.

-Lucy tampoco, los dos son muy chiquitos – dije y sonrió.

Carlie soltó a Lucy y vino corriendo hasta mi - ¿En verdad nos tenemos que ir mañana? – pregunto haciendo un hermoso y tierno puchero.

-Si pequeña porotito, tengo que volver al trabajo – conteste.

-Pero todavía queda mucho por hacer – protesto.

-Lo se, pero no queda mas tiempo – dije. Mi pequeño Ed empezó a reír cuando Carlie lo miro cruzando los ojos.

-¡Carlie rápido que la cola esta mas larga! – exclamo Nessie.

-¡No se alejen mucho! – exclamo Bella cuando salieron corriendo tomadas de la mano. Lucy ya estaba en los brazos de Bella y me espero la alcanzara.

-Vamos hermosa – dije luego de besar la frente de Bella y sonreímos.

Habían estado insistiendo todo el viaje en subir a una enorme montaña rusa que había en el parque, no me gustaba mucho la idea pero al final accedimos, para mi mala suerte las dos daban con la altura como para subir. Me quede con nuestros dos pequeños mientras Bella subía con las niñas. Ed ya estaba con algo de sueño.

Este viaje se había planeado para antes, la idea al principio era hacerlo cuando Lucy cumpliera el año de edad….

**...**

**FLASH BACK**

Cuando Lucy tenia los dos meses, luego de nuestro reencuentro empezamos a dedicar un día o mas bien una noche cada quince días para nosotros, esa noche salíamos al cine, a tomar algo y bailar, algunas veces con mis hermanos y otras veces solos. Luego de eso nos íbamos a un hotel un par de horas para poder disfrutar el uno del otro sin tener el riesgo de que nos interrumpieran las niñas. Letty seguía con nosotros como niñera y era de nuestra total confianza así que nos organizábamos con ella para estas salidas. Una de las últimas veces antes de que nos sorprendiera el pequeño Ed habíamos ido al cine.

-¿Volvemos o seguimos con la cita? – habíamos terminado de ver la película, podíamos cenar o bien irnos a un lugar mas intimo… la ultima opción me gustaba mas.

-Primera cenamos – dijo tomando mi mano y tirándola un poco para acercarme a ella -, luego me llevas a un lugar donde te pueda tenerte solo para mi completamente desnudo – dijo en tono mas bajo. Nos besamos suavemente y luego abrazados fuimos a buscar donde cenar.

-Estaba pensando que cuando Lucy cumpla el año podía irnos de vacaciones a Disney – estábamos cenando en el restaurant "La Bella Italia", los dos pedimos raviolis con zetas.

-¿Disney? – asentí -. Mejor se los dices mas cerca del viaje porque me van a volver loca de lo ansiosas que se van a poner – tenia toda la razón.

-¿Te gusta la idea? – si ella estaba de acuerdo me pondría en campaña para averiguar sobre el viaje.

-Si, me gusta… ¿puedo sacar mi lado de niña y emocionarme también? – reí con ganas.

-Puedes dar saltitos si quieres, no le contare a nadie, ni siquiera a Emmett – puso mala cara y me acerque a besarla.

-Calculo no le estarás contando todo lo que hacemos en nuestras salidas – Emmett tenia formas de torturarme para que hablara, una de ellas era agotar mi paciencia con repeticiones infantiles.

-Solo le digo que salimos… al cine… cenar… y luego te doy muchos besitos por lugares no santos cuando estamos solos en el cuarto de un hotel – me miro seria.

-Le estas contando todo – sonó indignada y creo que acabo de arruinar nuestra noche -, ¿En verdad le estas contando todo? – mas indignada.

-Sabes como es Emmett… - intente defenderme – molesta… y molesta hasta que logra sacarme de quicio – quedamos en silencio luego de eso.

-Tendría que castigarte por haber abierto tu bocota, sabes como le gusta torturarme – dijo y sonrió, respire aliviado -, pero estuve esperando esta salida por quince días – no es que solo lo hagamos cada quince días, en casa lo hacemos, pero siempre a las apuradas, en silencio por las niñas – y no la voy a desperdiciar… pero te aclaro que vas a tener tu merecido – concluyo y sonreí.

Fuimos al hotel luego de cenar, solo serian un par de horas. Era nuestro tiempo solos, para poder disfrutar sin correr riesgo de ser descubiertos por las niñas o que nos interrumpiera algún llanto, enfermedad o demás.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

**...**

Con Bella seguimos disfrutando de las salidas…. No voy a negar que hubo un par de veces que fuimos descuidados, y mucho… sobre todo una oportunidad en particular cuando no teníamos planeado ir al hotel, solo íbamos a cenar, caminar un rato ver una película y nada mas, pero cuando íbamos a volver subimos al auto y nos pusimos muy mimosos… demasiado… y para no terminar haciéndolo en el auto porque aun era temprano y había mucha gente dando vuelta, fuimos rápido a un hotel y no llevamos preservativos, así que calculo en esa oportunidad concebimos al pequeño Ed.

La llegada de Ed nos tomo por sorpresa, mucha sorpresa…

**...**

**FLASH BACK**

Lucy tenía los seis meses, ya estaba empezando con las primeras papillas por lo que ahora la sentábamos a la mesa con nosotros. Era sábado y estábamos con Bella preparando el desayuno mientras se las escuchaba a las niñas en el living haciendo jugar a Lucy. Hacia un par de días que la veía a Bella pensativa, como ahora.

-Estás callada – dije para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón, ando algo distraída – dijo -. Ya vuelvo – dijo de pronto y la vi salir apurada de la cocina.

Unos minutos después volvió - ¿Estás bien? – pregunte y me miro sonriendo.

-Muy bien – contesto.

Estábamos desayunando toda la familia junta, conversando y riéndonos cuando Bella salió corriendo de la cocina una vez más.

-Nessie cuida a Lucy – pedí y ella asintió -. Voy a ver que le paso – dije. La sentí en el baño, estaba devolviendo -. Bella amor ¿puedo pasar? – la sentí devolver de nuevo.

-Pasa – dijo unos segundos después. Estaba arrodillada en el piso reclinada sobre el inodoro y sostenía su pelo. Me miro enojada -. Me dijiste que terminabas afuera – dijo en tono de reproche y me arrodille a su lado. Se perfectamente a que noche se refería.

-Esto… - nos miramos – otra vez… - dije, Bella parecia estar por llorar.

-Nos descuidamos demasiados, tengo un atraso – siguió y yo aun estaba en shock porque Lucy apenas tiene 6 meses y ahora es obvio de que Bella esta embarazada de nuevo.

-¿Crees que esta vez sea varón? – contuve la risa, era otro hijo nuestro, era sorpresivo pero era nuestro hijo.

-Edward no bromees – dijo y logre sacarle una sonrisa -. Viene otro bebe – afirmo.

-¿Al medico mañana? – pregunte y asintió -. Pensaba tenerte mas tiempo para mi, calculaba un par de años – los dos nos sentamos en el piso del baño.

-Ni siquiera tenemos espacio para construir otra habitación – protesto.

-Yo me encargo de eso, no te preocupes – tendría que empezar a buscar una casa nueva. Se acercó y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mi, me abrazo y yo a ella -. Una vez que lo confirme el medico le diremos a las niñas – dije y asintió.

-Te amo – dijo, puse mi mano en su barriga aun plana y la acaricie.

-Te amo – conteste.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

**...**

Habíamos comprado de esos coches dobles para mellizos, nos venían bien para lo dos pequeños. Ed se había dormido en mis brazos así que lo acomode en la silla y Lucy jugaba y me tiraba los brazos. Busque donde acomodarme para esperarlas, me senté una banca con Lucy en brazos y el pequeño Ed en su silla durmiendo.

**...**

**FLASH BACK**

Para la ecografía de los cuatro meses justo tuve que salir de viaje, por lo que la hice prometer una y otra vez a Bella que no sabría el sexo hasta que yo volviera y pidiera turno para una nueva ecografía y que nos confirmaran el sexo del bebé.

-¡Bella! - exclame apenas entre en la casa, me pareció raro que las niñas no vinieran corriendo a saludarme.

-¡En la cocina! – exclamo. Deje mi maleta en living y fui hasta la cocina. Bella estaba con la heladera abierta, aparentemente tenía calor, tenía un short corto y una musculosa al cuerpo y delineaba su barriguita de cuatro meses.

-¿Tienes calor? – pregunte mientras besaba su cuello -. Hubieras prendido el aire acondicionado – otro beso más. Estaba empezando el verano.

-A Lucy le hizo mal y esta algo resfriada – contesto mientras se giro y nos besamos durante uno minutos.

-¿Las niñas? – pregunte.

-Carlisle y Esme salieron con todos los nietos mayores, Lucy esta en su cuna, estaba durmiendo aun – era sábado a la mañana, las diez mas precisamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – nos abrazamos y bese su cabeza.

-Muy bien… te extrañaba y te estaba esperando ¿Por qué no me avisaste a que hora llegabas? – aun seguíamos abrazados.

-Pensé que las iba a sorprender – conteste y aun seguíamos sin movernos -. Esperaba un recibimiento más eufórico, pero me encontré solo con una de mis niñas – conteste.

-Una que necesita unos mimos ahora – nos separamos y la mire -. Muchos mimos – dijo acariciando mi rostro.

No demoramos mas, fuimos a nuestra habitación y me brindo una de las mejores bienvenidas, pudimos hacer el amor sin interrupciones.

-Voy a ver a Lucy – dije y Bella asintió. Estaba con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción -. Quédate aquí, no salgas de esta cama – susurre en su oído.

Vi a Lucy que aun dormía, tenía su naricita roja seguro por el resfrió. Cuando volví a la habitación Bella no estaba, resople molesto. Sobre mi almohada había una nota: "Espérame ahí, vuelvo en unos minutos…. Y por favor no bajes".

La verdad estaba molesto porque se había ido, ahora podíamos estar aprovechando para estar juntos, me tire en la cama y encendí el televisor.

-Lucy ya despertó – dijo Bella cuando entro en nuestra habitación.

-No la escuche – conteste.

-Ahora esta jugando en su cuna – se acercó y se saco sus converses, se subió a la cama y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mi -, tenemos unos minutos para nosotros – comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Sino te hubieras ido serian mas que unos minutos y no solo besos – reproche.

-Tengo una sorpresa – delineo mi mandíbula con su lengua, bajo por mi cuello y dibujo mi clavícula con besos.

-Beellaaaa…. – gemí mientras siguió bajando con besos por mi pecho.

-¿Si Edward? – pregunto y subió para besar ahora el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Lucy – trague con dificultada.

-Esto… - respiro profundo, estaba tan agitada como yo – es para ti… - una cajita rosa, con un gran moño en el mismo tono -. No me pude aguantar… tenia que saber – dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Te pedí que esperaras que volviera – sonreí -. Vamos a tener otra niña – asegure y sonrió.

-Voy a ver a Lucy – me dio un pequeño beso -. Ábrelo, hay algo adentro para ti – dijo y salió de la habitación.

Bueno… realmente esta vez estaba seguro que venia un niño, pero parece que me fallo el instinto, deje la cajita en la mesa de luz y me fui a duchar. Me cambie una vez termine y baje, Bella y Lucy estaban en el living, le estaba dando la mamadera.

-¿Y? – pregunto y la mire.

-¿Qué? – pregunte. Resoplo y puso mala cara.

-No abriste el regalo – me había olvidado -. Termina con Lucy – dijo algo molesta.

La vi subir las escaleras, evidentemente molesta, mientras terminaba de darle la leche a Lucy. Volvió aun enojada y me tendió nuevamente la caja rosa.

-Haces todo muy difícil – dijo mientras me la tendía -. Ábrela – ordeno.

Le entregue a Lucy y tome la caja, la abrí bajo su mirada atenta y ahora estaba sonriendo y parecia ansiosa. Dentro de la caja había un par de escarpines…. ¿celestes? Los tome y los mire fijo, luego mire a Bella, su sonrisa era mas grande aun.

-Si te dejo con dudas podemos ir de nuevo por una ecografía – dijo.

-¡¿Es varón?! – entre pregunta y exclamación.

-Es varón – confirmo -, viene el pequeño príncipe Edward Cullen Swan – dijo y nos abrazamos.

**FIN DE FLAS BACK**

**...**

Estábamos en el hotel, en nuestra habitación, nuestros pequeños una vez mas terminaron agotadas por el paseo por lo que ya estaban todos dormidos. Bella estaba terminando de cambiarse para acostarnos, la vi quedar solo en su ropa interior y me acerque a ella, la abrace por detrás y comencé a besar su hombro. Suspiro profundo y sonrió.

-Mi Bella durmiente – dije, acomode su pelo para un costado y comencé a besar su nuca mientras mis manos acariciaban su vientre.

-Mi Edward – dijo en apenas un susurro.

Comenzamos a besarnos mientras terminamos de desnudarnos, la lleve hasta la cama y empezamos a hacer el amor de forma suave, en silencio, llenándonos de caricias, besos y susurros de amor.

(...)

La casa se extraña cuando se esta fuera mucho tiempo, apenas entre me invadió esa sensación de hogar, un hogar lleno de calor y amor, y era lo que habíamos podido crear con Mi Bella…. No voy a negar que las discusiones existan, pero lo que siempre prevalece es el amor, la compresión, el compañerismo y la amistad, por que con Bella también éramos eso, los mejores amigos.

Estaba sentado viendo jugar a mis pequeños con Lobo, apenas llegaron lo que primero que pidieron fue que lo buscara en casa de Emmett, Bella se sentó a mi lado en las escaleras del jardín, aun seguíamos en la misma casa porque Bella no quería una nueva, así que luego de mucho trabajo logramos hacer espacio para una habitación nueva para el pequeño Ed y además un patio techado cubierto para los niños para el invierno.

-Te amo Edward – susurro bajito en mi oído para luego apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro y abrazarse a uno de mis brazos.

-Te amo Mi Bella – conteste, bese su cabeza y luego apoye la mía en la de ella.

-Estas algo triste – aseguro y no era así.

-No amor, solo estoy viéndolos jugar, están felices – asegure -. Es maravilloso verlos así… es como algo increíble en cierta forma… cuando volvía a Forks nada parecia funcionar… pensé que toda mi vida iba a ser monótona… triste recordando una y otra vez el dolor… cuando te ibas con Nessie la primera vez que vino Charlie y Renée yo sabia que eran mi destino… eras mía Bella… y estaba dispuesto a sufrir el no tenerte en otro lado… estabas destinada para mi… Mi Bella…

-Estábamos destinados el uno para el otro – aseguro.

-Siempre seremos Bella y Edward… por siempre, para siempre… te amare por mil años y mil mas… un lazo de amor inquebrantable…

* * *

**Chikis! Bueno este es el ultimo epilogo, como les comente solo nos esta quedando un extra que escribi para el dia del padre el cual se los estoy subiendo mañana! **

**Mi agradecimiento a: **

**AbbyC - ****AleCullenn - ****Aleja E - ****alejandraLoGa - ****AlexandraSwan-Cullen - ****Aliapr-peke - ****aliizz - ****Alin2418 - ****Alisaness Cullen - ****anacullen29 - ****AnaTwiRK - ****Anayka16 - ****Andre22-twi - ****ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER - ****anekka **  
**Angel-Moon17 - ****Angie Cullen Lutz - ****aniverch - ****AriiPattinson - ****baarbii4 - ****Barbie Hale Black - ****BeeRNiii - ****Bella Alexandra Cullen - ****Bella Masen Mckrty - **** - ****bitha-granger - ****Blankis - ****blueorchid02 - ****brujas - ****ydanny **  
**candy1928 - ****CaroBereCullen - ****Cath Robsteniana - ****Chibi-Chibi2 - ****Chikiithamii stwpttz - ****chiquitza - ****lUmSyCuZiMfAlLinGiNlOvEXo - ****covaric - ****Cris Cullen Black - ****Cullen Lorena - ****cullen's nicky - ****Cullen-21-gladys **  
**CullenMasen - **** -Tsukino - ****deandramari - ****dioda - ****Dmontse Cullen - ****EdbEll CuLLen - ****Edward Cullen Swan - ****EJsam - ****elena Black Salvatore - ****Eli mMsen - ****EllaesCM - ****Emma-Cullen08 - ****etzelita - **** - ****FerHdePattinson - ****freckles03 - ****gbyaln - ****genesis2409 - ****HaleeCullenSwan - ****Haunted CuLLen - ****Heart on winter **  
**Heather Doll - ****hildiux - ****IleinLove - ****imtwilighter - ****indications de l'immortalite - ****indii93 - ****ISACOBO - ****amariaag29 **  
**jailannys - ****janalez - ****Juls Cullen - ****kathe masen - ****katherinnecullenmasen - ****KatiiaCullenJ - ****Kjmima - ****konitta - ****konyinfancia - ****ladea - ****Lady A. Cullen - ****Lauriitha Cullen - ****lexa0619 - ****lidiacarely - ****liduvina - ****litzy - ****lizstar09 **  
**lobalunallena - ****LooRee - ****LoreMolina - ****Lupin410 - ****Lurix - ****Lyannette Zoe Cullen - ****madaswan - ****MalloryGreatson - ****manago - ****MarceCullenHale - ****maria mok - ****marijo cullen - ****mayia24 - ****mei-cullen-clan - ****Meji - ****michelle de cullen **  
**MirandaCosgrove - ****mirdg - ****Molly.M94 - ****Monii-lunadawn - ****Monilizz - ****moniluna - ****Monita Girl - ****Nadia'Carrillo - ****nadiarc22 - ****NadizZhka21 - ****Nahuatt - ****nany87 - ****NereCullen14 - ****nitzuki - ****paahOLiitha'Gg - ****Patry Clan Meyer - ****perl rose swan - ****Pitalu Cullen - ****Queen Scarlett - ****Richy08 - ****sabrina2010 - ****saku hyuuga - ****sandry9513 - ****shinygirl12 - ****sofi0213full -** **Sofy Vicky - ****sophia76 - ****sory78 - ****supattinsondecullen - ****tamara1986 - ****Team 7 -Girl - ****thecullen86 - ****vale flores - ****vampireprincess20 - ****Vero de Masen Cullen - ****Vicky-Cullen-Alice-Swan - ****Vikkii Cullen - ****Vinqaa - ****vivicullenhaleswan - ****WildGirl'sLife - ****XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN - ****yolabertay - ****Yumel22 - ****yyamile - z****ary65**

**Muchas dejaron reviews en cada capitulo otras solo leyeron y les agradezco inmensamente por seguir la historia!**

**Nati ;)**


	101. Extra: Día del padre

**Perdon demora en subirlo! Pero aca esta el extra que les habia prometido del dia del padre! Este capitulo tiene incluida una melodia les dejo el enlace, por si no les funciona tambien esta en mi perfil!**

**Y con esto es oficial que Lazos de Amor termino! Tristeza :(**

**Se les quiere y las espero para que siguan la otro historia: junto a ti por siempre!**

**Besitos, nati ;)**

* * *

**Extra: Día del padre**

_Bella __y Edward __POV_

(Bella POV) Estábamos a miércoles, el domingo era el día del padre y los niños estaban muy emocionados por prepararle algo muy especial a Edward. Nessie había decidido juntar dinero de su mesada para comprarle algo ella sola, mi pequeña estaba tan grande y hermosa. En sus 13 años estaba hecha toda una mujercita coqueta, delicada, sonriente y hermosa, gracias a dios no había salido con mi torpeza. Carlie me pidió ayuda para comprarle algo, aun no sabia que seria y en cuanto a mis pequeñitos Lucy y Ed, bueno eran muy chiquititos, ella solo tenía los dos añitos y medio y el solo un año.

-¿Mami a que hora vamos al centro comercial? – pregunto Nessie aprovechado que Ed aun no había bajado a desayunar.

-Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde los vengo a buscar – conteste y sonrió.

-¿El domingo vamos a estar con el abuelo y los tíos también? – pregunto Carlie.

-Si, pero va a ser por la tarde, al mediodía vamos a ser solo nosotros – dije. Tenía algo en mente lo cual involucraba el prado que tan especial era para nosotros.

-Buenos días familia – sentí la voz de Edward y me gire para verlo entrar en la cocina con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Cómo están todas mis niñas hoy? ¿Y mi pequeño? – comenzó a besar a los niños con un beso en la frente a cada uno. Hasta que llego a mi y me abrazo por la cintura.

-Hola amor – dije cuando sentí el beso en mi cuello.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermosa esposa? – pregunto bajo en mi oído -. Anoche me diste una noche increíble – susurro muy bajito en mi oído y me estremecí entera lo que lo hizo reír un poco.

-Para los dos fue igual – había hecho el amor primero de manera muy dulce, mimándolo mucho, acariciándolo mucho, dándole muchos besos por todo su cuerpo y fue todo su cuerpo… cada rincón y luego un baño muy sensual.

-Te amo – susurro y otro escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Yo también amor – dije y gire un poco mi cabeza para besarlo -. Vamos a desayunar – dije cuando nos separamos y asintió.

Luego de desayunar en familia Edward se fue con Nessie y Carlie para llevarlas al colegio y luego ir al trabajo. Tener dos niños chicos juntos era complicado, así que con Edward decidimos luego de que tuve al pequeño Ed que no trabajaría por un tiempo para que no tuvieran que estar tanto tiempo con niñeras o en la guardería por lo que deje de trabajar momentáneamente y me dedique a la familia, pero eso no evito que cada tanto ayudara en a Rosalie y Alice con las fiestas que organizábamos. Ellas dos habían decido no tener mas hijos así que de toda la familia la nuestra era la que mas niños tenia.

A las cuatro de la tarde luego de que los mas pequeños se levantaron de su siesta los acomode en el auto y partimos al centro comercial para elegir los regalos del día del padre.

-Ma – me llamo Carlie, estaba parada frente a una vidriera de la joyería.

-¿Qué pasa Carlie? – pregunte acercándome.

-¿Esas son las que sabe usar papá para las reuniones? – pregunto señalando los pasadores de corbata.

-Si, son esos – sus ojos brillaron.

-Me gustaría regalarle ese – dijo señalando uno que tenia un pequeño piano, era de plata y muy delicado - ¿Crees que le guste? – pregunto y sonreí.

-Estoy segura le va a encantar – conteste -, ven así lo compramos – asintió entusiasmada y entramos a la tienda.

Luego de comprar el pasador seguimos a Nessie hasta una casa donde hacían impresiones, habíamos venido la semana pasada pero aun no me había dicho para que, solo me pidió que la trajera porque estaba preparando una sorpresa.

-Esperan acá – dijo evitando que entráramos con ella en el local.

-No demores – pedí y solo esperamos unos minutos hasta que salió con un paquete y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Mire un poco el lugar, no se porque se me dio por pensar que a lo mejor había algún chico de su edad, pero los dos personas que se veían eran grandes.

-Ya estoy ma – dijo y la mire seria -. Es mi regalo para papá, te cuento cuando lleguemos a casa.

-De acuerdo – sonreí.

Una vueltas mas para buscar algo de parte de Lucy y Ed y luego volvimos a casa. De mi regalo me encargaría mañana mientras las niñas estuvieran en el colegio y la niñera viniera a cuidar a los pequeños por unas horas.

-Ma ¿lo guardas tú? – Carlie me entregaba el paquete donde estaba el pasador que había comprado para Edward y lo tome –. El sábado a la noche te lo pido – era hora de esconder todos los regalos y lo mas seguro era buscarla un lugar entre las cosas de la cocina que es donde menos Edward se acerca.

-No hay problema porotita, ahora te lo escondemos – me miro unos segundos seria - ¿Qué mas? – pregunte y sonrió.

-¿Puedo jugar un rato en la play? – pregunto y resople, realmente ese juego me molesta, pero a todas ella y su padre les gusta.

-Primero sabes que debes hacer la tarea – dije y asintió -. Terminas la tarea del colegio y luego puedes jugar sino es muy tarde – dije y asintió nuevamente.

Dentro de unas par de horas ya me tocaría preparar la cena, por lo que deje a los pequeños que jugaran en el living. Nessie se había instalado en el piano y miraba sonriendo unos papeles que tenia en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso estrellita? – pregunte y sonrió mas.

-Mi regalo para papá – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Te muestro? – pregunto y asentí.

Se acomodó frente al piano y luego me di cuenta que lo que tenia en sus manos eran unas partituras, las acomodo y empezó a tocar, una melodía dulce y suave. No fue muy larga, solo duro un par de minutos y luego que término me miro sonriendo.

-¿Te gusto? – pregunto y mi corazón estaba palpitando fuerte, además tenia mis ojos con lagrimas.

-Es… hermosa… ¿Nessie la escribiste tu? – pregunte con un nudo en mi garganta.

-Si, mientras papá no esta, no es muy larga y desde hace tiempo la estaba armando – dijo y no pude mas que abrazarla fuerte y darle muchos besos en sus mejillas.

-Es muy especial y le va a encantar – dije y sonrió.

-Mañana mi profesor de arte me va a ayudar a envejecer la partitura para que parezca antigua – dijo y la mire sorprendida, había pensando en todo -. Y con Carlie pensamos en arma un lindo paquete y hacer algo con el pasador que le compro – estas niñas estaban tan organizadas, era increíble.

(Edward POV) El sábado estuvimos dando vueltas todo el día, mañana el festejo del día del padre en la casa de mis padres y no solo éramos nosotros sino que además habían invitado a algunos compañeros del hospital, era un festejo grande. Así que mamá nos tuvo dando vueltas todo el día para armar todo.

Me desperté apenas, era muy temprano la mañana del domingo, la cama se sentía algo vacía y busque a Bella, seguro las niñas dormirían un poco mas por ser domingo y podríamos hacernos un par de mimos. El perfume de su almohada ya estaba despertando ciertos lugares con ganas de muchos mimos, la busque para abrazarla pero no estaba.

-Bella – puede que estuviera en el baño, pero había demasiado silencio – Bella – la llame un poco más fuerte, era obvio que no estaba. Resople y me tire en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

-¡FELIZ DIA PAPI! ¡FELIZ DIA! – y de pronto estaban mis niñas saltando a mi lado en la cama.

Abrí los ojos sonriendo y las mire, Nessie y Carlie seguían saltando y cantando "¡Feliz día papi!" mientras Bella estaba mas atrás con Lucy y Ed en brazos, los dos pequeñitos reían y gritaban un poco.

-Gracias mis pequeñas – dije mientras me incorpore y se acercaron a abrazarme.

Me trajeron el desayuno a la cama y se sentaron a mí alrededor a desayunar conmigo. Reímos mientras hablábamos de todo, las niñas nos contaban sus anécdotas y recordábamos cosas que nos habían pasado en las vacaciones en Disney o en la casa del abuelo Charlie y Renée.

Cuando terminamos con el desayuno me fui a duchar mientras se fueron a preparar según ellas una sorpresa, Bella iba a llamar a Charlie para saludarlo.

-Bueno ya es hora de que me den mis regalos – dije cuando entre en la cocina. Bella, Nessie y Carlie iban de un lado para el otro juntando las cosas y preparando una canasta de picnic - ¿Vamos a salir? – pregunte.

-Si, nos vamos al prado – dijo Carlie. Tome al pequeño Ed en brazos ya que estiraba los suyos hacia mí, unos segundos después Lucy tiraba de mis pantalones por lo que también la alce.

-El festejo es en el prado – confirmo Bella.

-De acuerdo, me gusta esa idea – dije sonriendo.

-Viste ma, te dije que le iba a gustar – Nessie sonreía satisfecha.

-Pensé que ibas a querer descansar un poco – dijo Bella mirándome.

-No hay problema, hacemos lo que tengan planeado – dije y sonrió.

Una vez estuvo todo listo salimos hacia el prado, un trecho en auto y luego a pie bastante mas. El lugar como siempre estaba hermoso, lleno de flores aun, acomodamos unas mantas y todo para sentarnos a almorzar. Nessie y Carlie estaban ansiosas, las dos me miraban a cada rato y sonreían.

-Mami – Bella miro a Carlie -. Vamos a poner el cd ahora – dijo y Bella asintió. Sacaron de una de sus mochilas un reproductor pequeño de cd que funcionaba con baterías.

Nessie y Carlie se acercaron a mi – Esto es para ti, ¡Feliz día papi! – exclamo Nessie abrazándome y la correspondí apretándola fuerte contra mi.

-Gracias estrellita – conteste.

-Una parte es de Nessie y otra parte mía ¡Feliz día papi! – Abrace a mi porotita fuerte y luego de unos segundos la solté.

-Y esto es departe de Lucy y Ed – dijo Bella entregándome otro paquete. Se acercó a darme un pequeño beso y luego se acercó a mi oído -. El mio te espera esta noche en nuestra habitación – una corriente eléctrica viajo por mi cuerpo y ella rio bajo.

-Muy bien – dije y comencé a abrir el de los pequeños. Era una campera de cuero negra, la habíamos visto con Bella hace unas semanas atrás -. Son pequeños muy astutos, me ganaron por poquito – dije, me la estaba por comprar pero no había tenido tiempo.

-Nuestros pequeños son muy astutos – dijo Bella riendo -, igualitos a su mami – reí.

-¡Ahora el nuestro! – exclamo Carlie con ansiedad.

Era un paquete muy liviano envuelto en una tela blanca, recién ahora que lo observe con detenimiento me di cuenta que la simulaba ser una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, en la corbata había un pasador que tenia un pequeño piano.

-¿Te gusto? – pregunto Carlie y sonreí.

-Ven aquí – dije y se acercó para que la abrazara fuerte una vez más -. Es hermoso pequeña, y totalmente perfecto mi porotita… te amo – sentí su risa.

-Yo también papi – nos soltamos.

-Ahora ábrelo – dijo Nessie y asentí.

Había una caja no muy grande la abrí y saque unas… ¿partituras? Mire a Nessie con las hojas en la mano, parecían antiguas pero el nombre en de la melodía decía: "Lubally para papá Edward". En este punto mi corazón daba brincos, se paraba, se aceleraba y volvía a brincar.

-¡Ahora Nessie! – exclamo Carlie y las mire. Nessie prendió el reproductor y comenzó a sonar la melodía…

watch?v=H6cZm2sZsqA&feature=

Cuando termino me quede en silencio, sé que mis ojos al igual que los de Bella estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-Nessie – tendí mi mano hacia ella y se acercó a tomarla sentándose a mi lado -. La escribiste tu – asegure.

-Para ti – dijo y la abrace -. La grabamos en el colegio, mi profesor de música me ayudo y Leo, mi compañero me ayudo a tocarla.

-Con mis compañeros del coro fuimos a ayudar - dijo Carlie sonriéndome.

-Y mi profesor de arte me enseño a envejecer las ojos para que la partitura parezca antigua – era impresionante como habían logrado hacer tanto, y era todo por mi, me sentía realmente feliz y orgulloso de mis pequeñas.

-Papi, papi – Lucy se acercó corriendo para que la abrazara. Lucy era sumamente celosa, y celaba a todos en la familia.

-¿Te gusto papi? Me llevo mucho tiempo hacerla – aseguro Nessie. Acomode a Lucy en mi falda, le hice seña a Carlie para que se acercara y se sentó a mi lado también y Bella se acercó con el pequeño Ed.

-Me han dado los mejores regalos que podría haber recibido – dije y sonrieron -. Es el mejor día del padre.

Volvimos a poner la melodía mientras almorzamos en el prado, luego mientras los niños jugaban las mas grande con los mas pequeños con Bella nos quedamos abrazados y besándonos un poco.

-Son especiales – dije mirando nuestros pequeñas. Ed iba a ser muy consentido, pasaba de brazos de una de sus hermanas a la otra mientras le hacían caras y el reía.

-Tú eres especial – dijo Bella y la mire.

-Tu también hermosa – dije y sonrió.

A la noche fuimos a la fuimos a la fiesta en casa de mis padres donde recibí algunos regalos mas y dimos mas regalos. A las niñas les encantaban este tipo de fiestas porque usaban vestidos elegantes, en eso no salieron a su mamá, quien dos horas después de estar en la fiesta extrañaba sus convers.

-Me duelen los pies – protesto Bella aferrándose de mi cintura.

-Falta poco hermosa, mañana trabajo y estoy cansado no vamos a estar mucho tiempo mas – asegure y sonrió un poco.

-Pero eso no quita mi dolor de pies – reí.

-Nos escondemos en uno de los cuartos y te doy un masaje – propuse y los ojos de Bella brillaron.

-Edward no me tientes que estoy ansiosa porque llegue la noche para darte mi regalo – dijo y eso me puso ansioso a mí.

-En 5 minutos en el baño de arriba – dije bajito en su oído -. No demores más – la solté y me fui hacia el lugar.

Entre al baño y cerré con llave, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando golpearon la puerta y por la suavidad sabia que era mi Bella. Cuando entro cerramos nuevamente con llave y comenzamos a besarnos con mucho deseo, comencé a subir su vestido con desesperación y lo hice un bollo en su cintura. Era un vestido largo rojo muy escotado por lo que no me resulto difícil meter mi mano debajo para acariciar sus senos, ella desprendió mi pantalón y lo bajo junto con el bóxer y corrí sus bragas para un costado, la subí sobre mi, la apoye en la pared y comencé a penetrarla rápido y con fuerza. Fue en silencio, con besos, miles de besos y caricias. Cuando terminamos quedamos abrazados durante unos minutos, se descolgó de mí y se paro frente al espejo para acomodarse el peinado y el vestido en lo que yo acomode mi ropa.

-20 minutos – dije y sonrió, me miraba por el espejo -. Somos expertos en rápidos – se largo a reír.

-Ve bajando – dijo y asentí. Salí del baño no sin antes dejar un beso en su nuca.

Cuando volvimos a casa la ayude a acostar a los niños, veían todos muy cansados así que se durmieron en el instante que los acostamos, incluso Nessie y Carlie quedaron dormidas rápido.

-Entra a ducharte – dijo Bella cuando entre en la habitación.

-Si señora – dije y me miro sonriendo. Amo cuando me da ordenes de esa manera tan autoritaria.

Salí de la ducha y ella me esperaba en un pequeño babydoll de color azul oscuro totalmente transparente -. El bóxer no te hace falta – dijo por lo que me lo saque y quede totalmente desnudo -. Acostado boca abajo – ordeno y le hice casa.

-Se supone que me estas festejando y parece que me fueras a castigar – la sentí reír.

-Ahora voy a ser muy tierna – dijo y bajito en mi oído y me hizo temblar -. Te mereces unos buenos masajes – la vi tomar un frasco de aceite, el aroma era exquisito e inundo la habitación. Se subió a la cama y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mí y comenzó a distribuir el aceite por todo mi cuerpo masajeando cada rincón.

Sus manos viajando lentamente por mi espalda mandaban corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, su tacto era suave y se sentía exquisito, era con la presión justa. Bajo por todo a mi espalda, siguió por mis nalgas donde estuvo mucho tiempo y luego bajo por mis piernas.

-Bella se siente hermoso – dije con la voz ronca y la respiración agitada.

-Date vuelta – ordeno y le hice casa.

Volvió a tomar el aceite y ahora comenzó el recorrido por mis hombros, bajando por mi pecho, el abdomen y llegando demasiado lento a mi pene ya erecto y pidiendo toda su atención al cual no le brindo por mucho y bajo por mis piernas.

-Beellaaaa… aaaahhhh… - jadee y la mire mientras ella sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa amor? – dijo mientras lentamente volvía subiendo con masajes por mis piernas.

-Por favor… móntame ahora… - pedí entre jadeos.

La sentí acomodarse y todo comenzó. Su cuerpo sobre el mio de manera imponente, transpirada… deliciosamente transpirada y disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos y conexión. Palabras de amor, de placer, jadeos, caricias y besos. Hasta que el final exquisito llego y se derrumbo sobre mi.

-¡Feliz día del padre! – dijo y nos dormimos abrazados.


End file.
